DBX 2: The Black Rose
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: With the defeat of Demigra, peace returned to the universe and the flow of time. The Time Patrol grew into one of the largest fighting organizations in the universe, building the new Canton City to house recruits and citizens alike! Yet all of it couldn't hide a young Saiyan woman wanting to live a normal life from being hand picked for a special assignment.
1. Prologue: Another Day at the Office

_It was supposed to be a normal day job._

 _Wake up, investigate fluctuations in the time stream, patrol planets to make sure nothing happens, then go home. Maybe make a change here and there or scare off some basement sorcerers. But never anything dangerous: the Time Patrol cadets never handled the big missions, we left those to the big dogs. Conton City has enough egos, let those airheads fight it out for the Kai's approval._

 _I only applied for that stupid assignment because my brother wouldn't stop begging me to try out with him. Face it as a team, he said. Make a real difference and all that crap._

 _Didn't count on them only wanting me. Or the Supreme Kai of Time prepared to brief me in person. Rumor has it she only briefs the Patrollers investigating the history of Earth. Saiyan monsters fighting against threats ready to wipe out the universe. Sheesh._

 _Only thing now is to hope it's nothing too big. My power level is only 7,000, doubtful they'll actually risk sending me into the history of Earth of all worlds._

 _I mean, I'm just a human? How bad could it be?_

* * *

 **Prologue: Another Day at the Office**

The busy city center of Canton was alive during the mid day, the mighty blue dragon staring down upon the floating city with its watchful gaze. Hundreds of warriors and citizens alike scurried about past the lone human woman walking heavily with her hands at her sides. Her blue and black Saiyan battle armor glinted in the sunlight, her scouter suddenly flaring up with a loud mechanical voice.

"ATTENTION! UPON FURTHER ASSESSMENT, YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR-"

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

The woman grunted, tapping lightly on the large red button on the side of the scouter, the holographic images disappearing from the green screen in front of her eye. She let out a deep sigh, but stopped in her tracks at the sight of the Supreme Kai of Time standing in front of the large staircase where she was heading, her hands on her hips.

"So you finally came! Great news, you've been hand chosen for that big mission you applied for! Congratulations!"

The woman attempted to smile, her lips barely lifting and her tone falling mostly flat.

"Thanks, I guess."

The Supreme Kai of Time furrowed her brow.

"Oh cheer up. The Supreme Kai of Time has graciously appeared to give you her best wishes. Don't you think you should be a bit more enthusiastic?"

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"I would be, if I actually wanted this assignment. I only volunteered because my brother wanted to help. If he didn't get the job, then I don't really want it."

The Supreme Kai frowned in response.

"Well I'm sorry, but your brother lacks the fighting potential to handle a mission of this caliber. Your Saiyan genes give you a much better edge out there."

The woman scoffed.

"I'm human, just like my brother."

The Supreme Kai shook her head.

"He may be, but you aren't. According the medical reports. Your body recovered exceptionally under their care, and upon further investigation, we discovered the reason for your power level increase after your recovery was in your Saiyan genes naturally boosting your strength from a near death experience."

The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, the agitation building in her voice.

"I fell off of my speeder and scraped my knee! How the hell is that 'near death'?"

The Supreme Kai broke out into a smile once more.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that your power level spiked from 2,000 to 6,000 in a single day! Humans don't just become powerful from injuries recovering, you know."

The woman grunted in response, crossing her arms.

"Can I see the old man now? The briefing said I needed to see both of you before heading out."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, turning on her heel.

"Sure thing, he's waiting for us at the Time Vault. Follow me."

The two moved forward, heading up the long windy set of stairs in silence. The woman stared up, her mind latched onto the anxiety of beginning the mission.

 _The Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time, both putting time to brief me on this mission. Well...I suppose I can't pretend it's nothing anymore._

Upon arriving at the gate, the pair moved up towards the lone, hunched forward man standing with his arms crossed behind his back. His stern expression matched his voice, the old man raising a finger to wag at the two.

"You're late! What in tarnation were you doing down there?!"

The woman blinked.

"You told us to meet you here at this time."

The Elder Kai grunted.

"Don't blame your failings on me, you little punk. You have to start being more punctual from here on out, understood!"

"But I wasn't-"

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head, tugging on the woman's beltline.

"It's not worth it."

The Elder Kai held a fist to his throat, clearing it loudly.

"Ahem! Now, listen up! You've been hand selected for a very special mission. It is a great honor: you will be the second Patroller to ever undertake its heavy burden."

The woman's eyes immediately widened.

"What?! Hey...woah woah. Just wait a minute-"

"Your specific job is to travel to various points within history that are under attack. When a change occurs from usual villains looking to upset the flow of history, we need you to travel to the anomaly and take care of any historical change before it leaves a lasting effect on the Scroll of Eternity. As long as you stop any negative energies from affecting the timeline directly, we can patch up and restore the former history whenever you have removed the energy affecting the timeline."

The woman nearly broke out into a heavy sigh of relief.

"So...exactly what I've been doing-"

"-on Earth."

The woman shook her head frantically.

"No no no, that's not what I signed up for. I am no where near strong enough to handle Earth's history, and you both know it."

The Elder Kai rubbed his chin slightly, looking the woman up and down.

"Hmmm, that may be true, Kassava. But there is a hidden potential within you that is yet to be brought out. Your first mission, however, will be one within your suited power level. Come, I'll show you what needs to be done."

The woman known as Kassava let out another sigh in defeat, her shoulders slumping.

"Alright, lead the way."

She kept her heavy frown, following after the two Kais into the brightly lit portal leading into the Time Nest.

 _Kami...how am I going to get out of this?_


	2. Chapter 1: Clash of the Saiyans

**Chapter 1: Clash of the Saiyans**

* * *

 _Age 761_

The shining bright light slowly dissipated away, Kassava glancing around and tapping onto the scouter covering her left eye.

"Can you hear me?"

The Elder Kai's voice rung out in her ear, the Saiyan woman cringing slightly at the volume of his voice.

 _::Loud and clear.::_

"Maybe a little too loud."

Kassava fiddled with the machine for a few minutes, listening on silently as the Elder Kai continued.

 _::Now, your objective is simple. Right now, Goku and Piccolo are fighting against Raditz, one of the last survivors of the original Saiyan inhabitants of Planet Vegeta. The nasty energy empowering him will undoubtedly change the course of history if left unchecked, so we need you to go in and deal with him.::_

The Saiyan woman frowned slightly, turning her head towards the south.

"Wouldn't I already be changing history just from being here in the first place?"

The Elder Kai's frustrated tone came through the scouter in a near shout, Kassava breaking out into a small smirk at having got under his skin.

 _::Don't you sass me! You already know we can't do anything here from the Time Nest until that negative energy has been dealt with. Just beat him to a pulp so we can make the neccesary changes in the Scroll, then get back here. Sheesh, what's with this new generation constantly disrespecting their elders and-::_

Kassava stifled a small giggle, having already cut the Kai off with a small tap on her scouter before fully turning towards the surge of energy to the south.

"Well...here goes nothing."

Erupting into a small blue aura, Kassava bolted into the air towards the battle raging on in the open grassy plains.

* * *

Goku grunted, having flown across the ground for the powerful kick that had struck his back moments before. Nimbly pushing himself up, the Saiyan bolted straight up into the air before crashing into the ground. Raditz kept his stance with his back to Piccolo, his smirk having faded at the sight of Goku bolting upwards.

"He's persistent."

Holding his position in the air, Goku grit his teeth together, his arms clasped firmly together behind his back while floating nearly upside down.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

The Saiyan roared, both palms openly shooting towards the ground and summoning a large beam of bright blue energy.

"HA!"

The beam rapidly closed in on Raditz, who stood with tense arms in preparing to send it back. His eyes widened however at the sight of Kassava suddenly teleporting into the beam's path, her own eyes wide as well before the beam made direct contact with her back and erupted into a massive explosion of smoke.

Goku blinked hard, his arms falling slightly limp while floating in mid air at the sight of Kassava slapping at her back, her face contorted in pain and anger.

"Ow ow ow! It burns!"

Raditz lowered his arms slightly, the confusion clear on his face while watching Kassava roll along the ground to put out the flames.

* * *

The Elder Kai groaned heavily, resting his forehead in his left hand with a heavy sigh.

"Of course she botches the entrance, the most important thing about being a Time Patroller."

The Supreme Kai of Time rolled her eyes at the statement, crossing her arms.

"Please Elder, you need to let the small things go. She isn't like our first defender, we'll need to mold her into a capable warrior."

The Elder Kai grunted back in response.

"Still, you could've at least picked someone who was a bit stronger among the ranks. For the life of me, I still don't understand why you choose someone with only a power level of seven thousand. She won't even make it to the fight with Vegeta before she's outclassed."

The Supreme Kai shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know that, she is a Saiyan after all. Perhaps there's more to her than meets the eye, seeing as how he was the one who chose her specifically."

The Elder Kai scoffed.

"Well then, Trunks needs to stop thinking with his second head and focus on what's important!"

The Elder Kai then suddenly yelped, stumbling back from the impact of the Supreme Kai of Time's small hand slapping the back of his head.

"Stop being a perverted old man! Besides, I wasn't talking about Trunks. He didn't make the call."

The Elder Kai blinked, his eyes widening slightly.

"You mean..."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

"He's never been wrong about these sorts of things before...so we'll see just how it all plays out."

* * *

The smoke began to slowly blow away in the wind, Kassava having finally put out the flames along her back. She frowned, staring down at the mostly shattered and burnt armor covering her now slightly exposed back.

"Great...there goes my last armor piece for the year. Thanks a lot!"

Her shout was at no one in particular, the woman fidgeting with the straps keeping the armor in place. Raditz furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his fists together as he watched Kassava's blue Saiyan armor crumple to the ground, now facing off against Raditz in only her sports bra and tights.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Kassava blinked, having paid Raditz no attention and staring at the small number on her scouter.

 _That's strange...his power level is so low. And he's a Saiyan from Earth...surely he can't be this weak?_

Her eyebrow raised, her tone questioning.

"Hey...my scouter might be broken a little bit here. Is your power level really only one thousand and five hundred?"

Raditz blinked once more, his voice a little shaken from the random questioning but his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What do you mean, 'only one thousand five hundred?'? You got some nerve trying to turn me into a joke!"

Kassava suddenly broke out into a huge grin, clenching her fists.

"Alright! This isn't as bad as I thought, let's wrap this up quick!"

Raditz's eyes went wide, his mouth hanging open. The sudden explosion of wind came from his stomach, the Saiyan rapidly keeling forward from the small fist buried into his armor. His head then whipped upward, rocking along the ground as Kassava exploded in a fury of punches and kicks. She let out a small roar at the end of her attacks, spinning around into a long roundhouse kick and sending the Saiyan invader flying backwards across the ground, kicking up dirt and rocks in his wake.

* * *

Goku's wide eyes took in the whole scene as he slowly floated down to the ground next to Piccolo, clutching his abdomen.

"Hey Piccolo...is she a friend of yours?"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed in response.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. She has that stupid grin on her face like yours...and she's too strong to be a normal human. I liked it better when there was only one of you on this planet. At least then, I only had one target to kill."

Goku shrugged his shoulders slightly, sitting down into the grass.

"Well...let's use the opportunity to recover our strength in case she needs us."

* * *

The smoke continued to billow up from the large crater left in the wake of Kassava's combo, the Saiyan woman having already landed at the edge and peering down into the hole. Her eyes locked onto Raditz as soon as he appeared out from behind a large boulder, battered and scratched as he pushed the heavy rock to the side. Kassava kept her grin, placing her hands on her hips.

"If you want to make things easy, you can just roll over and let me kill you here. Don't worry, this fight is going to be erased from the timeline and you won't remember a thing. So you won't have to explain anything if you feel embarrassed about it all."

Raditz snarled in response, the dirt slowly rising around him.

"Don't you mock me! You...you human scum!"

The Saiyan erupted into a thunderous roar, a massive burst of wind exploding out in every direction around him. Kassava blinked, having blasted backwards from the sudden display and landing flat on her rear a few feet away from the crater. The scouter on her ear suddenly whirred to life again, the Elder Kai's voice coming in strong.

 _::Well, now you've done it. You lost your chance, you should've just ended it there! But now he's going to power up with more of that negative energy, you'll have to actually start trying, and...::_

He paused for a moment, Kassava having kept her attention on the glowing light shining from the inside of the crater.

 _::Wait, this doesn't make any sense. The negative energy is usually dark and purple...why is there a bright light coming from that crater?::_

Kassava slowly rose to her feet, dusting the dirt off her shoulders for a moment before the bright glare rising from the crater caught her attention. The scouter along her ear suddenly burst completely, the Saiyan woman cringing at the sharp pain from its combustion. Her eyes went wide, however, at the sight of the figure floating above the ground and facing towards her.

The golden aura surged violently around Raditz's body, his muscles having tensed. The rage in his now turquoise eyes continued to boil over, his long hair now a striking golden hue while his energy surged dramatically. The newly transformed Super Saiyan landed at the edge of the crater, never once taking his eyes off Kassava.

Kassava frowned heavily at the sight, clenching her fists together.

"I don't like the feel of this."

* * *

The Elder Kai rubbed his chin at the feed showing the newly transformed Raditz standing in front of Kassava, his tone flat.

"Seems Raditz has learned how to transform into a Super Saiyan. I don't know how this happened, but she doesn't stand a chance now. He's over fifty times stronger than before, well beyond her own power."

The Supreme Kai of Time's own panicked expression contrasted the Elder's, her hands running through the hair on her head.

"No no, this is bad! This wasn't supposed to happen, this is just a training mission! We can't pull her out in the middle of this, and we can't change Raditz back until the module has been fufilled! Who changed the parameters on this scoll?!"

"I did."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked hard in response, whirling around at the sound of the familiar dual voice. Vegetto kept his eyes locked on the scroll in joining the Kais, watching the scene unfold.

"I made a few changes, amplifying Raditz's emotions enough to ascend and give her a better challenge."

The Supreme Kai of Time stared back at Vegetto with frown, her voice still rising.

"Give her a better challenge?! Raditz is going to slaughter her now, she's way too weak to fight him!"

The Elder Kai lifted his right hand in a pointing finger, his tone slightly mocking.

"Now now, you said he's never been wrong about these sorts of things before. We should see how it all plays out."

The Supreme Kai of Time stomped her boot into the floor, her balled up fists at her sides.

"Not like this! She has nothing to close that power gap at all!"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes remained locked on the scroll, having already folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, she does. She knows the Kaio-ken."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked.

"She knows...what?"

Vegetto's eyes turned away from the scroll towards the Kai.

"She knows the Kaio-ken. It's one of the reasons I selected her, she's been hiding a lot from us."

The Elder Kai rubbed his chin, his tone still flat.

"Even so, the Kaio-ken can only amplify her strength reliably so much. Raditz still has a massive power advantage over her, even if she now stands somewhat of a chance."

Vegetto nodded once.

"That's why I made the change. She's hidden that technique from all of us so far, let's see if she knows anything else."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned back as well, her voice having grown softer in her concern.

"And what if that's it? What happens if she doesn't have anything else to use against Raditz?"

Vegetto's own lips pulled up into a small smirk.

"Then she'll have to follow his example. She'll have the push she needs."

* * *

Kassava cried out in pain, slamming hard into the ground face first from the force of the elbow to her back. Her body shook heavily as she attempted to push herself up, barely able to see the golden aura flowing off of Raditz's boots a few inches in front of her.

"So, what do you have to say now, trash? Still think you're better than me?"

Kassava huffed, collapsing to the ground again. Her voice came out weak, yet keeping an air of sarcasm.

"My offer...still...stands..."

Raditz's proud smirk immediately contorted into an expression of pure rage, the Saiyan roaring as he sent Kassava skyward with an upwards kick of his right foot. The Saiyan woman yelped, flipping up helplessly before rocketing back down towards the ground, Raditz having teleported into her flight path and connecting another knee to her back from above.

Goku grunted, watching on as Kassava collided into a nearby mountain, disappearing into a large plume of smoke billowing out from the rocks.

"C'mon Piccolo, we have to do something!"

Piccolo's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the Super Saiyan hovering above.

"There's nothing we can do against that! We're way outclassed here Goku, he's too strong!"

Goku kept a strong glare, squatting down in preparation.

"That may be true, but we still have to try!"

Without waiting for a reply, he suddenly exploded forward into a white blue dash towards the hole in the rockside left from Kassava's impact. He disappeared into the darkness, looking around for a few moments.

"Hey! Are you still in here!"

Kassava lifted her right arm weakly from the piles of rocks she lay in, her voice weak.

"Present..."

Goku gasped at the sound of her voice, slowly descending down next to her in the dark corridor. He reached out, carefully helping Kassava sit upright in the rocks while resting on one knee. The Saiyan woman coughed heavily, her body littered with scratches and the top left strap on her sports bra having already been torn.

"Hey...you're Goku right?"

Goku blinked hard once again.

"Yeah...that's my name. How do you know that?"

Kassava shook her head.

"Just...listen. Can I borrow your weighted shirt and boots for awhile?"

Goku raised his eyebrow.

"Why? He's beating you up pretty good right now, they'd only hold you back."

Kassava shook her head once.

"Trust me...I have an idea that will make things work out better for me here. Just go get them quickly."

Goku lowered his eyebrow, narrowing his eyes in response.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Hopefully he doesn't decide to attack in the mean time."

He then rose up into another dash, his white aura surging around him as he exited the hole in the mountain. Raditz stared down with narrowed eyes, having watched Goku enter and exit the mountainside.

 _What ever that scum is planning, she won't have the chance to see it come to fruition!_

Raising both arms into the air, Raditz broke out into a crazed smirk, a large golden ball of energy forming at the ends of his palms.

"Time to die!"

Throwing both arms down, Raditz roared as two massive beams of golden energy shot down towards the mountain housing Kassava. The Super Saiyan gasped at the sight of a refined purple and orange beam barreling towards one of the golden beams, the swirling energy around it serving like a drill once it struck the golden energy head on. The blast, now thrown off course, collided into the second beam traveling with it and erupted into a massive explosion of smoke and fire a few feet from the mountain, covering the entire area in smoke.

Raditz watched on, the smoke suddenly billowing away in every direction from the source of the impact. With the majority of the mountainside having been blown away from the impact of the blast, Kassava was clearly visible standing upright in the rocks and rubble around her feet. She turned her head away from Raditz once Goku made his way back to her, facing towards him at the sound of his voice.

"Hey! Here you go!"

Kassava's lips rose into a warm smile, but the woman yelped and toppled forward after catching the shit and boots in her arms, smoke rising from the impact into the dirt.

"Kami...they really do weigh a whole ton!"

Goku frowned.

"It's only about a hundred and thirty pounds."

Kassava grunted, hoisting up the shirt while letting the boots sit upright on the ground. She quickly kicked off her light, Saiyan boots before slipping her smaller feet into the bigger, heavier boots and deftly tightening the string around the center to snug her ankle more.

 _Well...I guess that explains why the mighty Goku is losing to a random fighter at one thousand five hundred in this period of history. Still, even if they don't weigh tons, it should be heavy enough to make a difference._

With the heavy boots now tightly secured on her feet, Kassava struggled to lift the shirt up with both hands. Her arms shook as she slowly wrapped the weighted shirt around her entire right forearm, dropping it down to her side with her left arm still raised with a clenched fist.

Raditz broke out into a smirk, staring down at the woman.

"Really? That's your plan? You think just because you put more weight behind your hands and feet, you're actually going to damage me?"

Kassava nodded back in response.

"Exactly!"

Raditz chuckled, the golden aura shining brilliantly in the sunlight while he shook his head from side to side.

"Foolish trash...you could barely even lift those clothes up. How do you plan to hit me when you can't even swing your right arm now?"

Kassava's smirk rose, her high pitched voice thundering out.

"Times ten!"

Raditz's smirk vanished, watching on with wider eyes at the massive red explosion of energy shooting up from underneath Kassava's feet. The open ends of the boots apparently too large on Kassava's smaller legs and the weighted shirt covering her right arm billowed out in the violent red energy now surging around her body, Kassava's roar deepening as she easily lifted her right arm back to mirror her left.

 ** _"Kaio-ken Times Ten!"_**

Bolting up into a bright red stream of energy, Kassava's right fist shot forward. The fist covered in the weighted material struck the Super Saiyan's left cheek in seconds, Raditz's shocked expression still across his face as he blasted backwards from the force of the blow. Kassava dashed after the Saiyan, using her left arm to redirect him back towards the ground with a quick chop of her left hand after catching up. Raditz flipped forward from the force of the blow in a downwards spiral towards the ground, Kassava soon teleporting in the line of his flight path. She pulled her right fist back once more, her aura violently flaring in her charging as Raditz closed in towards her anchored position on the ground.

 ** _"Kaio-ken Times Twenty!"_**

Kassava swung her right first forward just as Raditz was about to strike the ground from a forty-five degree angle in front of her, catching the Super Saiyan with a devastating punch to his chest after throwing her entire weight forward into the punch. The explosion of air shook the ground violently, a small crater forming from the impact before Raditz blasted back along the ground and into the dirt below.

The Saiyan woman panted heavily, her arm soon dropping as she collapsed onto all fours on the ground. Her arms and legs both shook to keep her upright, having already flicked the weighted shirt off from her arm while the violently red aura dissipated from her body in seconds. She continued her labored breathing, her head still hung despite the sound of Goku rushing towards her side.

"Woah! That was amazing, how did you do that?!"

Kassava attempted to stifle her laughter, collapsing onto the dirt from the weakness it brought her.

"You'll learn...ow...soon enough."

She slowly recollected herself, managing to force her up into a sitting position while Goku knelt down next to her.

"Well I can sense his power fell dramatically after a hit like that. I don't know who you are, but I can't thank you enough for the assist!"

Kassava pushed up from the ground, ignoring Goku's gratitude as she struggled to walk forward. Trecking through the large half tunnel left from the impact of her strike, she slowly made her way to the end of the hole, coming out into the large crater. At the edge, Raditz's body laid stuck inside the dirt formation, having descended out of the Super Saiyan transformation and fallen unconscious.

Goku gasped, caught off guard by Kassava suddenly lifting her left arm and sending out a refined beam of blue energy from the tip of her pointer finger. The beam barreled directly into Raditz's forehead without a response from the unconscious Saiyan, the strike causing his body to fall completely limp shortly after.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Kassava huffed, letting her arm fall to her side and her head turning to the open blue sky.

"Elder Kai! Get me out of here now!"

Goku and Piccolo both stared on in complete confusion once Kassava's entire body began to glow a bright white, the energy rising upwards in a spiral towards the sky and leaving the two as the only occupants out in the field.

* * *

The bright energy carrying Kassava dissipated away inside of the Time Nest, the woman nearly collapsing onto the table. Her weak expression soon morphed into the complete rage at the sight of the Elder Kai, her voice flaring up angrily.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me he could transform?!"

The Elder Kai held an emotionless expression, Kassava blinking at the sound of a dual voice ringing out behind her to answer the questions.

"The same reason you didn't tell him that you knew the Kaio-ken technique."

Kassava turned around completely to face towards Vegetto, who stared back at her with a strong glare. She instinctively lowered her head at the sound of his strong, scolding voice, her eyes staring around at various spots on the floor while he spoke.

"Did you really think those times you snuck into the Vault with your brother went unnoticed? I don't exactly know how you managed to figure out how to manipulate the scrolls, but to go as far as replacing Kakarot on North Kai's world to learn stronger techniques and actually recorrecting the timeline before any of us could see what you did is a blatant abuse of power as a Time Patroller."

The Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai both stared on incredulously, having been caught off guard by the revelation. Kassava kept her head hung, nearly twiddling her thumbs together with her voice coming out timid.

"I just...wanted to make my job easier. And well...that technique looked really effective so I wanted to learn it."

Vegetto's strong glare remained unchanged.

"Your careless and rookie repairing of the scroll's history nearly caused a level of distortion that could've destroyed the timeline itself."

Kassava narrowed her eyes slightly, her tone questioning when she spoke next after lifting her head up slightly.

"Then...why didn't you stop me? If you knew what was going on?"

Vegetto remained silent for a moment in response, his strong glare analyzing Kassava intensely. However, the fusion's lips rose into a small smirk before he spoke next.

"You always did catch on quickly. I made sure it didn't cause any damage, because I wanted to see what you would do with that newfound power. Your strength nearly matched Kakarot's after that adventure, and you began wasting your talent hiding from the more important missions to scrape together an easy life taking care of the small nuisances in time. Never worried now that you had the power to contend with any possible threat at that level."

He unfolded his arms.

"So when I saw you and your brother apply together for the special mission, I could hardly believe it. The lazy slacker had finally come to test herself and utilize that potential to do some real good. What made you change your mind?"

Kassava glanced away, her eyes narrowing at the scroll.

"Nothing, my brother wanted to do it. So I applied with him."

"Yet, you never told him about your secret trip into time."

Vegetto's eyebrow raised.

"Just like you never told him that you were a Saiyan too?"

Kassava's head turned back to Vegetto, her voice rising.

"For the last time, I'm not a Saiyan! I'm human, just like he is!"

Vegetto let out a small scoff.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about yourself, Kassava. I suppose denying your heritage can be something you cling to for a little longer. In any case, you doubted yourself before coming here, and ended up succeeding in stopping a threat most elites would've had trouble putting down. That was also pretty clever of you, using Goku's weighted clothing to enhance your strikes. Giving the Kaio-ken a larger base to multiply with the extra weight around your strong arm and feet. Ingenious actually, well done."

Kassava's expression softened, watching the Potara fusion turn on his heel.

"I look forward to seeing your progress out there on the real battlefield. Welcome to the team."

Without waiting for a reply, Vegetto soon disappeared through the nearby corridor leading out of the Time Vault, Kassava then turning her head towards the Supreme Kai.

"Was that...really him?"

The Elder Kai chuckled in response, walking towards the staircase.

"A little unnerving, being in the presence of a legend like that isn't it? Especially when he scolds you, hmm?"

Kassava rubbed the back of her head, her voice weaker.

"I didn't...think he'd take any interest in my training."

The Supreme Kai of Time broke out into a warm smile, her hands on her hips.

"Well, he's never been wrong about our recruits so far. He believes you have hidden potential that can really blossom into something amazing, and after seeing you out there in the training mission, I agree with that assessment."

Kassava's expression contorted into anger once more.

"Training mission?! You mean that wasn't even a real change in history?!"

The Elder Kai shook his head.

"No, although Raditz transforming into a Super Saiyan was also not part of the module originally. Vegetto changed the parameters of the scenario, believing you could handle it."

Kassava grunted.

"So he was trying to kill me."

The Supreme Kai frowned.

"No, he was testing you. You were never in any real danger, but you're going to need to get over the safety net you're always fond of creating for yourself eventually."

Kassava snarled back in response, turning towards the exit of the Vault.

"What I do for myself is my own business! I didn't ask for all of this, my brother did! From now on, if you want something special done, you go to him! I'm out!"

The woman hobbled her way out of the Vault, leaving the two Kais behind. Both stood side by side for a moment, the Elder Kai speaking up first.

"I can see why he choose her. It also doesn't hurt that she also has a good physique too."

The Elder Kai yelped again, stumbling forward from the smack along the back of his head.

"He doesn't choose valuable operatives on perverted fantasies like you, old man!"

The Supreme Kai of Time softened in her expression rubbing her chin.

"But...do you think she'll be back? Vegetto was so certain she'd see things through...but she was pretty upset there."

The Elder Kai continued to rub his head, standing more upright.

"Give her some time. She just needs to have some space after all this, I'm sure she'll be back when we call on her to continue her training."


	3. Chapter 2: The Hero in All of Us

**Chapter 2: The Hero In All of Us**

* * *

"All done!"

Kassava turned her head up at the sound of the man's voice, yet still slouching forward on the small medical bed she sat on. She let out a low groan, shielding her eyes at the sudden glare of the lights turning on above her head within the small, white room. The lone humanoid creature standing in front of her looked over the Saiyan as she hopped down onto the ground, landing lightly on her two bare feet. She rolled her neck around a few times, cringing at the stiffness while making sure her black spandex was still covering her body. The doctor moved forward, his arms crossing behind his back.

"The Supreme Kai of Time told me about what happened, your heart nearly burst from the amount of stress you placed on your body using the Kaio-ken at that level."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, huffing.

"But how? Goku only used it for a single energy blast and didn't look like he was that strained."

The doctor chuckled to himself, shaking his head once.

"You haven't seen much of his history, have you? Goku is one of the most reckless and destructive fighters there is. You should've seen him at his last tournament: the man nearly killed himself using that very technique just to last a little longer against his opponent."

Kassava stared back at the doctor in silence, watching him continue with a sigh.

"But I suppose that's something you Saiyans all share in common. You'll do anything to win a fight."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not a Saiyan."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders once.

"Right, tell that to your Saiyan cells. Speaking of which, after you finished your soak in the healing pod, your power level rose significantly higher to around twenty thousand."

Kassava grunted, glancing down while the doctor continued.

"Your body is full healed, but don't go pulling another stunt like that again. One slip up a little more potent than that one, and you'd be gone forever."

The woman rolled her eyes, turning towards the door.

"Alright doctor, I get it. Let me just get my clothes so I can leave."

The doctor nodded, pointing towards the table to her right.

"The Supreme Kai left some new robes for you to wear, since your armor was destroyed. She wanted you to think of it as a welcome present to the team."

Kassava broke out into a sarcastic chuckle, shaking her head.

"Consider the thought failing to come true, but I'll keep the clothes. I already told her I'm not interested anymore."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes yes, I'm well aware. I'm not really interested in your squabble, all I care is that you remember that even I have limits to what I can fix."

Kassava nodded once, slinging the small pile of clothes over her shoulder carelessly.

"Right...thanks again doctor."

The woman slowly strode out the main doorway, the doctor scratching his head at the sight of her departure.

"Is she really going to walk all the way back without changing?"

* * *

The light breeze within the Time Nest's open courtyard ruffled Vegetto's long bundle of spikes slightly, the fusion having stood silently at the edge of the pond. His eyes remained narrowed, his head firmly locked in place before speaking out.

"You wanted to meet?"

The figure moved slowly to the fusion's side, clutching onto his staff lightly. The taller man kept a warm smile, his voice soft yet firm in dialect.

"I trust all is well with the flow of time?"

Vegetto turned his head finally, meeting the eyes of the figure who towered over him.

"There are always small issues, one that require stronger Patrollers every now and again. But there hasn't been anything as large scale as Demigra since his attempt to seize control."

The figure nodded his head, his long hair firmly pointed upward despite the small bending motion.

"I see. I also take it you were observing the incident with Trunks' timeline?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Which one? Ours or yours?"

The figure remained still.

"Ours, if it matters. If you had been watching the timelines closely, you should've noticed a potential disaster unfolding regardless of which one it originated from. One involving a certain Kaioshin from another universe?"

Vegetto lowered his eyebrow, his expression firm.

"Whis, you know we're not allowed to interfere with the other universes. They have their own Time Patrols to take care of their problems."

Whis kept a small smile, nodding towards the Vault.

"Yet neither of your Patrols seemed to intervene when a time travelling immortal god nearly wiped out all mortal existence, as well as killing all known gods within their respective universes. The Supreme Kai of Time could face serious punishment from Lord Beerus for the lack of action on your end."

Vegetto slowly crossed his arms, eyeing Whis with a heavy frown for a moment. His eyes narrowed slightly once more, his dual voice firm.

"I assume your lecture means more than a simple scolding, Whis. What is it that you want?"

Whis' smile rose slightly, his voice still warm.

"Quite simple, actually. You see, the business involving that Kaioshin, Zamasu, is not yet finished. One of Lord Beerus' strategies in saving Trunks' timeline was destroying Zamasu in the current history, an event you are welcome to look over. However, in doing so, Beerus' status as a god exterminating another god created a new timeline where Zamasu was not destroyed. A timeline where he is destined to become immortal."

Vegetto remained silent, watching over Whis as he continued.

"If you wish to avoid incurring the wrath of Beerus, or perhaps, someone even worse, then I will need you to seal up that timeline. To prevent Zamasu from becoming a threat to other timelines."

The fusion let out a small humored grunt, his smirk returning.

"Is that all? It should take the Kai no more than a few minutes to seal that new timeline, we'll have it taken care of shortly."

Whis shook his head once.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Zamasu being immortal and potentially existing outside of time's influence could cause deeper problems for your Patrol. I will need you to accompany the future me in that timeline, to warn Lord Beerus about Zamasu's plan before he disappears. To prevent this history from creating another timeline, we will need you to destroy Zamasu in Lord Beerus' place. With his destruction, the threat will end."

Vegetto frowned slightly, folding his arms.

"What makes you think I need your help? I'm fairly certain I can handle a Kaioshin, even if he is immortal."

Whis chuckled.

"He was strong enough to contend with you, when Goku and Vegeta had to join bodies in order to match his power."

Vegetto's eyes widened.

"They actually fused? And this...Zamasu was strong enough to fight with me? At my maximum power?"

Whis nodded once, Vegetto's own lips rising into a genuine smile and prompting Whis to hold a stern expression.

"Now before you get excited about combat, remember that this is an important mission in history. The Omni King himself has already destroyed an entire universe to purge Zamasu from the first encounter with him: fail to contain him here, and he may just decide to purge every universe, in every timeline."

Vegetto's smile disappeared, nodding once.

"Alright then, let's go take care of it now. The new Scroll should be in our archives now."

* * *

"I'm home!"

The small click of the door came after Kassava's call, the woman having let out a relieved sigh after shutting it completely. She lazily shuffled her feet forward, content with her newfound safety and privacy, nearing a white sofa alone in the living room. Kassava freefell forward once she reached the edge, barely moving her arms as she faceplanted into the soft cushions of the sofa, her legs kicked up in the air from the arm rest. She didn't raise her head at the sound of another voice in the room, laying in her awkward position while the amused tone rung out.

"Long day?"

An inaudible grunt muffled by the cushions came from around where Kassava's head lay, the man crossing his arms on the top of the sofa and glancing down at her.

"That's a first for you. Usually you're the first one back, happily bored with all of your assignments."

Kassava rolled over at the comment, laying face up with her eyes locking onto the smiling man.

"It wasn't hard or anything. Just had a bunch of stuff to do."

The man let out a small scoff.

"C'mon Kass, you've always been a terrible liar. I didn't even ask if it was hard or not, and I know how you always talk about what you want to cover up when no one even asks."

Kassava frowned, watching the man suddenly whip around the side of the sofa and to the edge, sitting upright on the small coffee table on the opposite. His black eyes beamed along with his sudden, huge grin, eagerly gripping onto the table.

"It was that special mission, wasn't it? They picked you, didn't they?!"

Kassava's own eyes widened as well, slightly narrowing in her quick defense.

"No! Not at all!"

The man paused, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion before continuing.

"Oh c'mon Kass, it's the talk of Canton City. Everyone saw the Supreme Kai of Time herself greet you at the entrance to the Nest; and everyone knew she was making a selection today! tell me what happened! How did it go? Was it dangerous?!"

Kassava fidgetted uneasily, the man's nose nearly touching her nose as he kept inching closer, his voice growing in excitement.

"Did you go to Earth? Did you get to see Goku?"

His eyes widened to the brim, poking into her face and nearly breaking out into a shout.

"Did you get to meet Vegetto?!"

Kassava snorted, lightly pushing the man back.

"No no, and no. Jeez Gen, calm down. Nothing happened, all she wanted was to see if I could handle the task or not."

Genn pulled back slightly, watching Kassava turn her head to the ceiling with a content smile.

"After a little test on a mission no where near Earth, they said I was too weak. So they let me go, and I came back here after the doctor patched me up again."

The man reached up, scratching the back of his head covered in short spiked bundles.

"Well I guess you really weren't cut out for it after all."

Kassava nodded, shutting her eyes and relaxing her head into her palms, now clasped behind her head on the sofa cushion.

"Yep, exactly."

Genn broke out into a warm smile, shaking his head.

"You're really the worst liar ever Kass."

Kassava opened her right eye, her smile fading completely while Genn rose up to his feet.

"Hey, so I forgot to mention that I didn't have enough time to go shopping earlier today and we kind of used up what's rest of what's in the fridge at your little house party last night. So for starters-"

Kassava yelped, awkwardly rolling in the couch slightly from the shock of a sudden paper envelope slapping her chest from Genn's hand, the man chuckle as he let it fall ontop of her.

"You now have to clean the streets of Canton City Square, per the orders of Ms. Scary Landlord and approved by the Supreme Kai of Time herself for the 'loud, obnoxious tomfoolery' of said party."

Kassava grunted, tossing the paper envelope over the side of the sofa.

"I'll get to that whenever she decides to actually give me these things herself instead of going through you."

Genn frowned.

"The last time she tried, you punched her in the...well...tentacle nose thing she had. So she sends everything to me now."

Kassava snorted.

"Cause you're a pushover."

"No, because I can be reasonable. There were thirty seven complaints about your noise level last night, Kass. Thirty seven!"

Kassava broke out into a proud grin, sitting upright at the edge of the sofa towards Genn.

"But there were forty five happy citizens, enjoying themselves at a fun gathering of friends!"

Her tone shifted, scrunching her face and wagging one finger at Genn with a mocking tone.

"You really need to start looking at things more positively, Genn."

Genn chuckled, slapping at Kassava's hand and the two breaking out into a shared laugh.

"Alright alright, I get it. I'll tell you what though, let's make a deal."

Kassava dropped her arms, her elbows resting on her knees while she let her chin rest into her open palms with a exaggeratedly concerned expression while Genn spoke.

"If you promise to hold off on your next little party all the way until next year, after Christmas, I'll help you with the cleaning you have to do in a week when they send some strong enforcers back to the apartment again. Just so you can procrastinate like you always do on the little things."

Kassava frowned.

"But I have so many plans! I even got you this great sweater that itches just right along the chest."

Genn twitched a little.

"Ok ok, how about if I take you to dinner tonight."

"It's even got a picture of Rudolph stitched on the front with a glowing nose that really burns right where the cotton scratches at you."

"OK! I'll even pay for it!"

Kassava narrowed her eyes with a triumphant smirk.

"And I can choose anywhere to eat?"

Genn nodded rapidly.

"Yes yes, just...don't make me wear any itchy sweaters ok?"

Kassava's smirk rose into a full happy grin, rising up off the sofa and tugging at Genn's arm as she hurried towards the door.

"Ok, I'll have mercy on you this year little brother. They just opened up this really fancy sushi parlor in the Square, we gotta hurry if we want to make it before it closes!"

* * *

 ** _Age 780, Universe 10_**

The bright atmosphere of the Kaioshin world matched perfectly with the fading white glow, three new figures standing in the open grassy fields. A lone temple baring the mark of the Kaioshins stood a few miles away from where the three had arrived, Vegetto turning his head towards Whis.

"Everything make sense to you now?"

Whis nodded once.

"The past me was clear enough. While lacking evidence, I suppose it does not matter if the Time Patrol from Universe 7 is involved in this whole situation."

Beerus narrowed his eyes as well, moving forward and leading the group in their casual stride towards the temple.

"Indeed, I was under the impression your jurisdiction ended outside of Universe 7, regardless of the timelines opened."

Vegetto followed closely behind Beerus, his eyes narrowed.

"Zamasu's threat to existence was born from the carelessness of Kakarot's desire to fight. He would've become a small annoyance eventually with his attitude, but from the Scrolls I've studied, he manages to gain immortality and a powerful body solely from seeing your tournament and experiencing Kakarot's power for himself in a sparring match."

Beerus frowned.

"That idiot. I'm beginning to think giving him the opportunity to become a god has been a giant mistake, his reckless effect on others is causing too many problems."

Vegetto scoffed.

"He's done more to protect the Supreme Kai your life is tied to then you have. Be grateful we decided to even intervene in saving your life."

Beerus's lips rose into a small smirk, his eyes turning towards Vegetto.

"My, how the Time Patrol has grown arrogant in their defenders. The last time I remember fighting one, he was too weak to even match a portion of my power."

Vegetto's smirk rose.

"It's been a long time, Lord Beerus. I'm sure if we had a rematch, you'd be in for a surprise."

Beerus turned his eyes away from the fusion, coming to a halt at the entrance of the temple.

"Perhaps you will have your chance against the present me, once our business here has concluded. This entire timeline shouldn't even exist, so it is best we remove Zamasu quickly and seal it off before any more crimes are committed."

* * *

Kassava stared down onto the small plate, full of delicately crafted sushi mounds. She kept a concerned expression, lost in her thought as she began to push the full plate near the seven empty ones hastily stacked on top of each other. Genn rested comfortably in his wooden seat across from Kassava, the two sitting together in an open terrace overlooking the Canton City Square. He turned his attention away from the never ending bustle of the city square, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Kassava.

"Don't want to finish your eighth round? Finally decided to have mercy on my Zeni?"

Kassava kept her head down, her voice coming out timid.

"Do you think Mom and Dad were...you know...human?"

Genn chuckled.

"Oh no, they were Saiyans."

Kassava's head shot up.

"What?!"

Genn scratched the back of his head uneasily, an awkward chuckle escaping his lips.

"Yeah...haha...I was meaning to bring it up with you. The doctors were patching me up the other day, and they noticed how my cells had natural Saiyan properties to them. Combined with my power level rising slightly from the damage I received out on a patrol, they discovered I was completely full blooded. Your eating habits and unnaturally strong power level above mine began to make more sense after that, but I didn't want to scare you with the news."

Kassava lifted her upper body up, letting out a deep sigh in contentment and relaxing back into her chair.

"Oh thank Kami, that's a relief. The doctors told me the same thing, and I thought I was just an orphan cause well..."

She paused, uneasily meeting Genn's eyes and twiddling her two pointer fingers together.

"You weren't quite as...strong as me."

Genn kept a warm smile, waving her off.

"Don't worry about it Kass, it doesn't bother me. I've had a few near death experiences, but I suppose my Saiyan genes don't really give me much of a power increase. I've already been told enough that I'll never truly be powerful...since I never really improve and always find myself stuck at the same limit..."

His warm smile rose into a strong grin.

"But that's why I have you! A big sister always there, ready to beat people up for me! My own personal enforcer, even if she's too lazy to be anything else."

Kassava giggled meekly, her head lowering again.

"Yeah...well, maybe if anything else mattered as much as protecting you."

Genn blinked, mockingly gasping and pressing only the tips of his fingers onto his chest in a regal manner.

"Kami, a non sarcastic show of affection from Kass? This has never happened before."

"Not to say there aren't possibly more important jobs out there. Who knows, maybe the neighbor might need their dog walked or the cute boy across the hall might need a back massage."

Genn scoffed back in response, slightly rolling his eyes.

"I should've known better. Can't ever let me win, huh?"

Kassava grinned.

"Course not, the little brother never wins against the mighty older sister! Bow before my power, peasant!"

Genn chuckled back in response, shaking his head once.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

The small breeze still managed to slightly ruffle both of their short, black spiked hair. Kassava grunted, reaching up to fix the small spike that dropped down in front of her eyes while Genn turned his attention back to the Square.

"Hey Kass, can we see the statue again tonight?"

Kassava frowned back in response, the excitement in her expression having completely vanished.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

Genn smiled back, turning to face her again.

"Yeah I know, but I want to see it again. I didn't get a chance this morning with being late and all from the cleaning, so I'd really like to see it before we head home."

Kassava grunted.

"You're not gonna spend a whole hour looking at it again, are you?"

Genn shrugged once.

"Well...maybe, maybe not. You don't have to come if it really bores you."

Kassava sighed.

"I guess we can stop by for a little bit."

Genn broke out into a smirk, raising an eyebrow once again.

"By the way, I never did ask why you always hang around with me at the statue if it bores you so much."

Kassava's cheeks went red slightly, shrugging her shoulders once.

"Well I know how much it means to you, and it's always nice to see you really happy."

She then quickly shook her head.

"Not that well...I mean..."

"Ha!"

Genn grinned from ear to ear, rising up to his feet out of the chair.

"At long last, victory is mine! I finally stumped you into making a real affectionate comment! You can't deny your love for me, peasant!"

Kassava snarled, bolting after Genn who yelped at the sudden blast of yellow energy whizzing past his left shoulder, the two sprinting out of the plaza of the restaurant as onlookers watched.

"How do you like this affection?!"

* * *

The Kaioshin Gowasu rubbed his chin for a moment, standing in front of the single tea table in the familiar open plaza in front of the three arrivals.

"Zamasu? Surely, you must be mistaken."

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed.

"We are not. Multiple versions of your apprentice have surfaced throughout time, and have dealt considerable damage that invoked the wrath of the Omni King himself. The threat he now poses to existence itself must be stopped, and with this timeline having been created from Beerus' destruction of him in the present, I am here to seal his fate in history and put an end to it all."

Gowasu kept a frown, his voice weakening.

"I don't understand, he isn't a threat to the timelines. My apprentice, no matter how strong he may become, can not circumvent the laws of time itself. How can the Supreme Kai of Time not have influence over him?"

Vegetto kept a frown.

"Because in this timeline, he eventually gains the ability to become immortal. The Supreme Kai's magic can not affect him with those properties bestowed onto his being in a point of history by the Super Dragon Balls, and if he is slain at an earlier point in history by anyone without the binding magic of the Time Patrol, new timelines will simply continue to open up at each destruction. If he is not destroyed here and now by my hand, there is a potential of him eventually existing beyond this universe. The threat of his influence across not only multiple universes but even multiple timelines creates a need to circumvent your own desire for proof in his destruction."

Gowasu kept his frown, glancing down.

"I see, but even with my acceptance of his fate, I still can not help you."

Vegetto's narrowed eyes widened slightly, the agitation rising in his dual voice.

"Why not?"

The Kaioshin meekly glanced over his shoulder.

"I have not felt his presence around the temple for some time, he left on an errand a week ago and has not returned."

Vegetto blinked, quickly reaching up to his right ear and tapping on the earpiece.

"Whis, did you hear that?"

 _::Yes. Odd, the Scroll originally showed Zamasu pushing a cart of tea into the plaza at this exact moment. Yet he has not arrived.::_

Vegetto kept his eyes turned towards the earpiece.

"Then where is he?"

 _::Gowasu is correct; Zamasu is currently no where to be found on the planet. In fact...it appears he has disappeared from the universe completely. We've searched through the entire new Scroll's timeline, we can't find a single trace of his existence at any point in history.::_

The fusion's eyes widened again, dropping his arm.

"It seems we are wasting our time here."

Beerus' narrowed eyes turned to Vegetto.

"Is he missing?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yes...the Whis from our timeline apparently can not locate him in the Scroll."

 _::Vegetto, this is the Supreme Kai of Time. My magic can now affect the Scroll: it seems we were too late in handling Zamasu in this universe. The timeline is becoming unstable now, I'm keeping it together briefly, but the fabric of reality binding it together will eventually be destroyed from this level of change Zamasu's missing history has caused. I'm pulling you out now and sealing this scroll.:_

Vegetto blinked, barely able to react as the bright white glow began to engulf his body, soon fading away to leave the three standing in shock together in the quiet plaza.

* * *

Kassava shivered slightly, rubbing her covered arms amidst the cold breeze as she stood a few meters away from Genn. Nightfall had already descended on the city, the normally busy square having finally slowed down to the small traffic of the night shift Patrollers that wandered from their posts to new openings. Genn's calm and relaxed stance completely contrasted Kassava's shivering, the woman soon making her way to Genn's left side.

"Hey, can I have your jacket? Mine's too thin for this breeze."

Genn shook his head slightly, having been pulled from his trance back into reality before shuffling his own coat off his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Kassava watched him warily in taking his coat, comfortably slinging it around her shoulders before turning her attention back up towards the grey statue. Standing in the middle of the square two hundred feet tall, the stone momentum managed to hold incredible detail of its captured subject, Vegetto. The statue of the Potara Fusion stood with his arms crossed, a confident smirk across his face as he looked out to the west of Canton City.

Kassava playfully bumped into her brother's shoulder, her tone growing soft.

"You know, I always wondered why you came out to see this statue everyday. It's the one part of your routine that never changes: you always fit it in over everything else."

Genn kept a smile.

"Well, to be honest, it helps me remember why I signed up for all of this. You know, why I keep waking up for those missions every single day and risking my life for people I've never met before."

Kassava smirked.

"So you can propose to him when he finally notices your hard work?"

Her tone rose in a mockingly high pitched voice, rubbing along Genn's chest lightly with her fingers.

"Oh Vegetto-sama! You're so strong and brave! Please love me with all your heart!"

Genn chuckled, using his shoulder to lightly push Kassava back.

"C'mon Kass, I'm being serious here."

He turned his head back towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what he did that made him a legend around here?"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders, glancing back to the side.

"Not really, all I know is that he saved the city once and is possibly stronger than the gods themselves."

Genn chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong. But there's more to it than that."

Kassava glanced up, staring back at Genn as he turned towards the statue looming over the two.

"He was brought to the Time Nest by a wish from Shenron, his very existence being nothing but just the memories of the two strongest Saiyans in history. He had nothing to fight for, nothing to call his own, and still managed to devote himself to a cause that was bigger than himself."

Kassava rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I remember you saying this before. A true role model for sure."

Genn kept his head turned forward.

"Well, then you know why I come out here every day then, Kass. It's a reminder to me, that you can still be a nobody and make a real difference. To stop destructive plots against more innocent lives than we can imagine, and really change the horrible fates some people have to endure from evil beings that meddle with time. He saved all of reality from a horrible threat that nearly destroyed the Time Nest, all for the people he doesn't even know. And he didn't do it for glory, for money, or other selfish reasons. He did it because he wanted to save everyone."

Kassava glanced down during Genn's statement, diving her hands into her pockets.

 _While I've only been interested in making things easier for myself..._

The two stood in silence for a minute, both looking in opposite directions in Genn's hopeful stare upwards at the towering statue while Kassava stared down towards the ground solemnly. Her head slowly lifted, her expression beaming slightly in the inspiration in her mind before she quietly spoke.

"Hey Genn. I...uh...have an idea."

Genn blinked back in response.

"An idea? About what?"

Kassava's voice continued to weakly come out, twiddling her fingers beneath the two coats covering her smaller frame.

"Heh...well...you remember how I said they thought I was too weak for that special mission?"

Genn's smirk returned across his face.

"Yes, I remember."

Kassava giggled uneasily, scratching the back of her head.

"I may have...well...lied about that."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Kassava suddenly huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well if you're going to tease me about it, maybe I won't tell you what's on my mind."

Genn kept his smirk, nudging her slightly on her arm and her cheeks reddening slightly.

"You know I can tell when you're being serious, Kass. I already know you're not going to let this go even if I do tease you."

Kassava grunted.

"Maybe I will! There's always a first for everything!"

Genn nodded once.

"Alright, fair enough. I promise I won't tease you if you tell me what's on your mind."

Kassava dropped her crossed arms back to her side.

"Ok...well I lied, I was actually strong enough for them to care about my training. And guess who showed up to congratulate me on a successful training mission?"

Genn's eyes immediately widened, having fully turned to face towards Kassava with an ecstatic grin.

"No way!"

Kassava nodded once, holding her chin high with a confident smirk.

"That's right, Vegetto is looking over my training personally and helping me get stronger to take on the special mission."

Genn squealed in response, throwing his arms forward and tightly squeezing onto Kassava, who desperately choked for air in the bear hug.

"That's great news Kass! I knew you could do it!"

Kassava yelped, quickly breaking out of the hug with a pained smile.

"Hey stupid, I haven't told you the best part yet!"

She brushed her shoulders off slightly, Genn eagerly waiting for her word before speaking again.

"Because he's looking into my training so closely, it means I can meet up with him at the Time Nest whenever I choose."

"Whenever?!"

Kassava nodded once.

"Whenever. So if you want to tag along, maybe I can introduce you and-"

"Oh please please please please please!"

Kassava blinked, caught offguard at her brother now tightly clinging onto her ankles. The woman stared down in shock for a moment, before suddenly breaking out into her triumphant smirk.

"Fine, but on a few conditions."

Genn turned his head up, staring back at her questioningly as she grinned down at him.

"Who's the best sister in the world?"

Genn grinned.

"You are!"

"Who's going to always help his sister with community service whenever she gets in trouble from now on?"

"You ar..I mean...I am!"

Kassava giggled in response.

"Alright, last one. Say thank you."

Genn bolted up from the floor, tightly pulling Kassava into another bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kassava hacked heavily, desperately sucking at the air before breaking out of Genn's grasp, dusting her shoulders off once again.

"Alright c'mon. I'm sure he's at the Time Nest now, you can meet him before we go home for the night."


	4. Chapter 3: Promises to Keep

**Chapter 3: Promises to Keep**

* * *

The illuminating glow barely faded from Vegetto's figure, having returned to the Time Nest and moving forward towards the four figures standing in front of him.

"You couldn't find him anywhere in the Scroll."

Whis nodded once.

"Correct. Zamasu's entire history has been removed from this timeline, as if he never existed."

Vegetto rubbed his chin, glancing down.

"Did you detect any magical tampering?"

Whis kept a flat tone.

"No."

Vegetto turned his eyes up at the answer, frowning.

"People don't just disappear from history, Whis. There must be something we can work off of."

Whis' gaze turned towards the Supreme Kai of Time.

"My capability to detect these distortions in history is limited. But I'm sure your Kai of Time is more than able of figuring out what happened if she takes a closer look."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned as well, her voice panicked.

"That's the problem: I picked up a small energy signature from the Scroll that happened before you arrived in the timeline, Vegetto. It was the same energy signature that was behind the changes in the Scroll before Demigra appeared."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Towa."

Whis let out a small sigh.

"Well, at least it is a starting point. Do you know the whereabouts of this Towa?"

Vegetto kept a frown.

"No, she is one of the only beings in this universe capable of existing outside of time thanks to her magical proficiency. She is from the Demon Realm, where she somehow managed to avoid being sealed away with the other dark magicians that could distort time. If she's the one behind this, then it's clear she's trying to break the seal binding the rest of her kind and unleash chaos in the universe."

The Supreme Kai of Time dipped her head slightly.

"But why would she save Zamasu of all people? She is still a mortal, and Zamasu still believes he fights for something righteous even if he's wrong. He would never work with a mortal in the first place, let alone one who actually wants to unleash chaos."

Vegetto turned his attention towards the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Even if Zamasu turns on her, we still have him to worry about. It would be easier to track him if he were to go rogue, but with her activity here, we must prepare for the worst. Call Trunks off of his patrol in the western galaxy; we'll need everyone here for what comes next."

The Elder Kai fidgeted slightly.

"Everyone?"

Vegetto nodded his head once, the earrings lightly flapping around near his neck.

"Yes, even Kassava. We'll need her to be ready to fight soon."

The Elder Kai chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back of his head.

"About that...we had a small...well...incident earlier with Kassava. She...ummm..."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow in anticipation of the Elder Kai's explanation, only for his attention to divert to the pair of footsteps ringing out from the entrance of the Time Nest. Both Kai's blinked in shocked confusion with wide eyes, contrasting Vegetto's warm smirk upon seeing Kassava and Genn both walk steadily up towards the gathered group.

"Ah, Kassava. We were just talking about yo-"

"Vegetto-senpai!"

Vegetto blinked in confusion, his eyes turning towards Genn who was now completely bowed with his arms out on the floor. Kassava rolled her eyes in a exaggerated manner, crossing her arms and glancing away from the shaking male Saiyan keeping his head bowed.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person! Please forgive my intrusion!"

The Potara fusion chuckled back in response, furrowing his brow uneasily while scratching the back of his head.

"It's quite alright Genn, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Genn poked his head up, the confusion on his expression clear.

"You...you know my name, senpai?"

Vegetto kept a warm smile, nodding his head once.

"Of course I know your name. I know all about you, your sister thinks quite highly of you from what I've studied."

Genn gasped slightly.

"You mean...you...you've been learning about us?! About...me?!"

Vegetto's warm smile slowly lifted into a confident smirk, nodding once again.

"Yes, your loyalty to the Time Patrol is second to none, and you possess the attitude that even puts the most powerful warriors to shame with its devotion to the good of all. A true hero in the making..."

The fusion's smirk weakened, chuckling uneasily.

"Apart from the...umm...small power level."

Genn hoped back up to his feet in an instant with a massive grin.

"That's ok! I already know I'll never be strong enough to make the real change in the universe, but I'll do anything to help the strongest warrior to ever live accomplish that goal!"

Vegetto dropped his arm back to his side, his eyes turning towards Kassava.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to ask of you. You see, the Kais have informed me about Kassava's training earlier today and-"

Genn's beaming eyes grew wider.

"You've been training Kassava?!"

Kassava grunted in annoyance.

"I already told you that was happening Genn!"

Genn kept his attention locked on the uneasy Potara fusion.

"Yeah...but it's so much cooler to hear it from Vegetto-senpai than you!"

Vegetto chuckled once again, his uneasy expression softening.

"Let's just stick with 'Vegetto' for now, ok Genn? Senpai is a little...too formal for me."

Genn's head lifted up and down rapidly, the man taking a moment to recover from the blood flow leaving his head before responding with a meager voice.

"Ok...Vegetto."

Kassava sighed heavily, watching Vegetto continue.

"Anyway, we had a bit of a problem with Kassava's training where she wasn't quite motivated to perform well until her life depended on it. Obviously, that sort of drive will not work for every situation she faces, and if she doesn't find a way to improve, it will eventually kill her."

The fusion broke out into a cheeky grin, his dual voice raising in pitch to match a familiar portion of his fusion.

"That's where you come in!"

Kassava narrowed her eyes, her mind locked on the sudden distortion in Vegetto's personality as he rapidly shifted back into a serious tone to match his narrowed eyes.

"You may not have the power level to face the threats we would need you to, but you certainly have the ingenuity. You two share a battle intelligence that rivals even my own when it comes to fighting, and while she may have the power, you have the character we need. You make her stronger just by being in her presence; you give her something to fight for."

Kassava's attention faltered at the fusion's words, completely forgetting her speculation on the fusion's sudden personality switch to glance away in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red once she felt Genn's eyes turn to her.

"I've seen that kind of power before, love can change people in ways that mentors and teachers only dream of. That's why from now on, I'd like you to personally work with the Kais in overseeing her missions in time."

Genn's let out a small squeal of delight, Kassava's own head turning back to Vegetto with raised eyes.

"I thought that was your job though?"

Vegetto kept a warm smile.

"It will be, but I could use a little help in molding you into a better warrior. You are quite stubborn when it comes to training."

Genn smirked as well, placing his hands on his hips.

"That's not the only thing she's stubborn about. You should see her when we play rock paper scissors for garbage duty."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his eyes turning towards Genn with a smirk.

"Oh really? It must be a treat, seeing her lose."

The two broke out into a shared laugh, prompting an venomous response from a clearly agitated Kassava.

"At least I'm not so full of myself to make a stone statue worshiping my achievements in the middle of Canton City Square!"

Her narrowed eyes rapidly turned towards Genn.

"Or pathetic enough to worship it like a shrine! Sheesh, I bet you'd even suck on the crotch if they sculpted his dick Genn!"

Whis' eyebrows lifted.

"Quite the temper this one has, even for a Saiyan. She's even worse than Prince Vegeta, although he's had more humbling experiences to put his pride to rest."

Vegetto chuckled in response, his own expression remaining soft.

"As I said, she needs a lot of work. Genn and I both understand that."

Genn nodded once.

"Yeah, she's usually more viscous than that. You should see how she acts around people she knows she can beat up."

Kassava snorted.

"I don't care how strong you people are. Keep making fun of me like that, and I'll beat you to a pulp."

Vegetto broke out into another strong smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that right?"

Kassava's narrowed eyes met the fusion's, who walked forward to stand face to face with the Saiyan woman.

"You'll certainly need an attitude like that. Before you got here, we found some rather distressing changes within the Scroll of Eternity. Changes that will require you to be much stronger than you are now."

Kassava kept a strong glare, her expression never faltering while Vegetto nodded towards another scroll neatly resting on a nearby rack.

"Care to test your claim? You'll be sparring with me, so you'll have the chance to try to make your threat come true."

Kassava snorted back in response, her scowl still strong. Her shoulder lightly bumped into the fusion's chest, forcing Vegetto to step back as she brushed past him in moving towards the scroll.

"Fine, it's your funeral."

Vegetto blinked a couple of times, shaking his head in amusement before following after her towards the scroll. Whis kept a warm smile, moving up towards Genn.

"I can see what you're thinking, Genn. You've been planning something like this from the start, haven't you?"

Genn shook his head frantically, chuckling uneasily.

"Well not really! I didn't really plan anything...just...you know..."

He kept a small smile, watching the two Saiyans on the opposite side of the room begin to glow with the familiar white light as they both gripped onto the same scroll before vanishing into the timestream.

"Just sort of imagine it in your head...and hope it'll be what's best for everyone."

Whis lightly nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

"Yes, although, it's certainly a more believable fantasy with what he mentioned earlier about your relationship with your sister."

The Supreme Kai kept her eyebrow raised, resting a hand on her hip.

"What are you two going on about?!"

Whis chuckled.

"Oh you'll see soon enough. Observe the training, it'll become a bit clearer once things have picked up."

* * *

 _Unknown Regions of Space, Unmarked World._

The blurred vision began to slowly fade from the Kaioshin's view, his eyes beginning to sharpen steadily. The dark abyss seemed to continue on without end from his perspective, the small forms of rock and debris before him giving the only semblance of reality for his mind to focus on.

"Ah, you're finally conscious."

The white mohawk atop the green Kaioshin's head shifted lightly in the small breeze, turning to face towards the feminine voice that addressed him. Zamasu's eyes remained narrowed, warily watching the two unfamiliar figures before him.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

Towa crossed her legs, casually floating down towards Zamasu on the staff she sat on.

"The edge of the universe, teetering between physical reality and the entrance to the sealed Demon Realm. If you were to fly a few thousand miles south from here, you would end up at the closed gates that are housed on this planet."

Zamasu remained silent, watching the woman hop off the staff and land on the dusty rubble.

"I am known as Towa, a demon. I've been watching your history unfold in this universe, and your plan to eradicate all mortals coming to fruition on Earth in an alternate timeline. Impressive work."

Zamasu's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?"

Towa giggled lightly in response.

"Using the same power that made this conversation possible, dear Zamasu. Your actions in stealing the Time Ring from underneath Gowasu's nose and rivaling the power of Son Goku himself with your immortality have generated quite the unrest among the gods of this universe. Your name even invokes the attention of Lord Beerus, who was personally seeing to your execution in your timeline. Had it not been for my intervention, he along with the Time Patrol, would've erased your last chance at fulfilling your dream."

Zamasu's eyes narrowed once more, his attention set on Towa.

"And what do you gain from saving me?"

Towa nodded her head towards Zamasu's left.

"The revival of the Demon Realm: an army ready to cleanse mortal kind off out of this universe. Think of it, with the Time Patrol defeated and no one left to stop us, we could unleash justice across this entire plane of existence. To destroy the mortals that have plagued the gods for so long."

Zamasu glanced down, lost in his thought while Towa rubbed her chin.

"Although in your current state, you aren't ready to lead. We will need to regain your lost power, stolen from you by Trunks and Son Goku..."

Zamasu and Towa both turned their heads towards the two new figures that stepped out from the darkness. Both figures stood still with violent purple auras of dark energy surging around them, black lightning erupting around the swirling energy. One stood nearly a foot taller than the other, and held much more muscle mass in comparison. With Janemba and Broly both standing silently with their fronts towards Zamasu, Towa moved in front of the two with a sinister grin.

"These two will provide ample distraction for the Time Patrol as we reclaim your lost body and bring you back to the power you deserve. And then, there will be nothing left to stand in our way."


	5. Chapter 4: Introspection

**Chapter 4: Introspection**

* * *

 _Ok, Kass. It's not all bad. He's just a bit stronger than you..._

The Saiyan woman stood with one arm tucked into her side in a tight fist, her other hand in front with her fingers bent into the signature fighting style of Goku. Her eyes twitched slightly, meeting the confident and narrow eyes of Vegetto, who stood nearly fifty feet opposite of her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kassava swallowed hard, the blistering heat of the open desert canyon the two stood in starting to annoy her senses.

 _A lot stronger than you. But he has to have a weakness like everyone else. Something to exploit...some way to beat him. Just...read his first strikes and go from-_

Her eyes shot open at the sudden burst of wind blasting past her entire body, her already outstretched hand opening up completely as Vegetto's white gloved fist slammed into her open palm. Kassava yelped instinctively, recoiling her arm and soothing it as she slumped down to the floor in pain.

"The pain is from letting your guard down. No matter how strong the opponent is, directly catching the attack should never cause you pain. Only when you let your thoughts distract you, and you don't see what's coming until it's already too late."

Kassava quickly rose back up to her feet, letting out a thunderous roar in a quick swipe at the fusion's head. Kassava's eyes remained wide, staring at the confident smirk across Vegetto's face as he dodged the sudden lunge by merely cricking his neck to the opposite side. Kassava stumbled past him awkwardly from the blow missing its mark, but managed to quickly whirl around. She trembled slightly, taking an instinctive step back at the sight of the fusion having already turned to face towards her, his arms neatly folded across his chest once again.

"You need to stop letting your pride get the better of you. I can see its effect all too well: your expectations being wrong, the helplessness at seeing an opponent move faster than you can even detect. Hitting you harder than you expected, and most importantly, being stronger than you think you can overcome."

His smirk rose, watching Kassava slowly pull her arms back up into her fighting stance.

"A part of me knows that feeling all too well, seeing your pride waver in the face of an enemy beyond your own capabilities. Doesn't it just tear you apart?"

Kassava only grunted back in response, launching forward in a flurry of punches towards the fusion. Vegetto chuckled in response, floating casually backwards and swaying lightly from side to side to dodge her strikes.

"Anger won't give you the power you need to match me, Kassava. You continue to strike without a plan."

Vegetto suddenly stopped, his feet connecting with the ground. Kassava blinked, her attention diverting to her right fist tightly locked into Vegetto's gloved hand.

"Each strike is part of a chain, each link a method to scale your opponent's defenses. Each link being inseparable. Starting with me, catching your strike."

Kassava hacked suddenly, keeling forward slightly at the impact of the gloved fist buried into her stomach.

"One becomes two."

Kassava's head whipped upwards, Vegetto's fist having shot upwards rapidly.

"Two becomes three."

The woman bolted backwards across the ground, kicking up rubble from the wake of Vegetto's kick sending her flying backwards. The fusion slowly lowered his leg, standing still for a moment before slowly walking along the kicked up dirt towards the crater made from Kassava's impact. The fusion stood at the edge, his narrowed eyes glaring down at the woman struggling to her feet.

"Three becomes four. That is how you win a fight, Kassava. Using your ingenuity to read your opponent, and counter their strikes with expert precision. Something I thought you could do after seeing your fight with Raditz."

Kassava huffed heavily, her entire body trembling while she struggled to stand upright.

"Kaio..."

The woman slumped back down to one knee, her labored breaths nearly wheezes.

"...ken..."

Vegetto's smirk rose slightly.

"You're doing it again, Kassava. You know you're too weak to use the Kaioken now, surely you can think of a better plan than that?"

Kassava continued to huff in response, slumped over her knee before meekly speaking.

"I give up."

Vegetto blinked, watching Kassava slowly rise up to her feet with her head bowed.

"I can't do it...you're too strong. You were right about me, about my pride being the reason for all of this. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have tried to fight you."

The fusion stood silently for a moment, watching Kassava begin to slowly rise into the air and move towards the edge of the crater. Before reaching the edge, however, she suddenly blasted back down to the center of the crater with a thunderous sonic boom. Kassava cried out in agony, her upper body having dented into the ground from the impact. Her blurry vision turned up to see Vegetto slowly floating down in front of her with his arms at his sides, his strong glare barely visible from her point of view.

"You're not getting out of this that easily. You've spent your whole life quitting when things got too tough, always able to slip out of whatever responsibility you put yourself into."

Kassava meekly lifted her head, barely noticing Vegetto yanking her up by her short hair and forcing her to stand upright.

"You're going to have to finish what you started."

Kassava frowned, her legs trembling in her attempt to remain upright.

"I'm not...strong...enough."

"You can be. You have one option left."

Kassava glanced down for a moment, her own eyes widening slightly as the realization hit her.

"Super...Saiyan?"

Vegetto's smirk returned, nodding his head once.

"The power comes in response to a need. You will not ascend unless you draw upon a need for it, Kassava."

Kassava perked her head up at the sudden explosion of energy in front of her, the wind nearly knocking her completely off balance. Her eyes remained wide, staring back into Vegetto's now turquoise pupils while golden energy surged around his body. His narrowed eyes locked with hers, sparks of blue electricity swirling around the golden energy and occasionally striking outwards at the ground near his feet. Kassava gasped at the lightning striking near her own feet, the distraction causing her to lose balance and drop to the floor immediately.

"You've spent the last few years learning how to reject that pain, that desperation to get stronger, because you've used your brilliance to find a way out. Always coming up with a plan to win, with an escape route ready to take if things don't work out the way you want. But you find yourself lacking in the heat of battle, your strategic thoughts giving way to the pain you suffer or the fear that clouds your mind."

The fusion suddenly launched his right arm down towards Kassava, latching tightly onto her throat and rapidly hoisting her up into the air. Kassava dug her fingers into Vegetto's forearm, the skin covering his tense muscles refusing to break under her grip.

"Not this time. You will find the power to ascend, and you will overcome those fears that haunt you."

The fusion's narrowed eyes sharpened even further into a dark glare, his arm twitching slightly as he continued to forcefully constrict Kassava's throat.

"Or you will die."

* * *

The image of Vegetto choking Kassava continued to play out in the middle of the screen on the scroll, the four huddled around as they watched the scene unfold. The Supreme Kai of Time frowned heavily, her eyes wide in dismay at the sight. She turned her head towards Genn, her frown deepening.

The male Saiyan looked on with narrowed eyes, his expression stern at the sight. He kept himself propped up on the table with both hands, standing in the middle of the group and hovering over the Scroll.

 _C'mon Kass..._

* * *

Vegetto grunted, his narrowed eyes watching on while Kassava continued to struggle in his grip. The fusion's eyes went wide in his frustration, watching Kassava's arms slump back to her sides before hurling her towards the ground with one arm. Barreling through the rubble, Kassava soon slid to a halt and lie still in the dirt covering her slightly, coughing heavily while Vegetto quickly landed down at her side.

"Is that what you wanted?! You were going to just roll over and die?!"

Vegetto snarled, his right foot viciously shooting forward and driving into her stomach. Hooking her with the end of his boot, Vegetto kicked her upright and launched his right arm forward, catching her left bra strap to hold her upright while her legs dragged across the ground. Kassava's own expression showed her dazed appearance, her body littered with the scratches and bruises of damage as she struggled to stay conscious, Vegetto's own enraged face centimeters from hers.

"All that pride and you were just going to throw your life away because you didn't care?! Are you really that pathetic?!"

Kassava continued to slump in Vegetto's grasp, the fusion suddenly launched his free hand forward into a fist and slamming it into her cheek.

"Wake up! You don't get to run this time!"

Kassava let out a small scream in pain, the blood heavily trickling down her nostril and dripping onto the dirt below. The fusion released his grip on Kassava's bra, letting her crumple to the ground. She trembled heavily, curling up into a ball along the floor with her face hidden. Vegetto's glare remained strong, the whirl of his energy and Kassava's sobs being the only sound in the canyon.

"Cry as much as you want, but it won't do you any good. You may not care about your own life, but he does. And you were just going to roll over and leave your poor, defenseless brother alone in a universe that will kill him."

Vegetto paused for a moment, his confident smirk returning as he slowly made his way up towards the curled up Kassava. He slowly knelt down, reaching out and grasping onto Kassava's hair. The Saiyan woman twitched heavily in fear at the grip on her head, her tear streaked and battered face inches from Vegetto's as he spoke with an ominous, dark tone.

"Maybe I'll kill him myself. After I'm finished wiping you out."

Kassava tried to lower her head, sniffling heavily still. Vegetto's smirk instantly vanished, his narrowed eyes strongly trained on her.

"Not even that, huh?"

The breeze of air billowing through the canyon shifted Vegetto's golden aura to the side slightly, the silence coming as a response. Vegetto snarled in frustration, releasing his grip on Kassava's hair. She quickly crumpled back up into a ball, bawling into arms.

Having stepped a few feet away, Vegetto sighed heavily and reached up with his right hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. His earpiece loudly buzzed shortly afterward, the fusion lightly tapping onto the button in the center of the small device.

"I know I was being extreme, alright? But she needs the push, just tell Genn to stay calm if he's-"

 _::Vegetto, it's me.::_

The fusion's eyes went wide at the sound of Genn's voice, falling silent as the voice continued.

 _::It's alright, I know what you're trying to do. I've seen the history...I think you were really close. But the transformations...they only happened because people actually died. They had the push because of their deaths...making the threat isn't enough.::  
_

Vegetto turned slightly on his heel, staring down at Kassava with a frown.

"What are you suggesting then?"

A small sigh came back in response, the defeat somewhat clear in Genn's voice.

 _::I'm saying...I have a plan to give her that push she needs. But she also needs a little more than just you beating me up...she needs something more traumatizing to push her close to the edge. Then I can come in to stop it, and she'll snap when you start attacking me.::_

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his attention still locked on Kassava.

"Something more traumatizing? I nearly killed her a few minutes ago Genn and beaten her to a pulp. I don't think there's anything else I can threaten her with."

 _::...um...there is one thing...::_

The fusion blinked hard in response, his questioning tone having fallen completely flat.

"What?"

 _::Seriously? You don't know?::_

Vegetto turned to fully face towards Kassava, his gloved hand running through his golden hair.

"What is it Genn? I've tried everything to make her snap, there's nothing else I can do!"

 _::Vegetto, listen. What is the **one** thing you can do to a woman that is worse than death?:: _

Vegetto's eyes widened rapidly in response, the aura rapidly disappearing away despite the fusion maintaining the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Oh...that."

His eyes quickly narrowed into a strong glare.

"No."

 _::Please! I know it's not something that's comfortable to talk about, but I've seen your fight with Majin Buu. How you cleverly faked your arrogant attitude to stop him from figuring out your plan to get absorbed...how not even the Kais could see your true plan. I need you to do it again...to make her believe that it's what you...want.::  
_

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed, glancing down at Kassava and nearly raising his voice into a shout.

"Are you really suggesting that...that...Genn, she's your sister!"

The voice in Vegetto's ear came out as awkward as the fusion's own, Vegetto's cheeks turning a slight red as Genn spoke.

 _::Trust me, I don't like this any more than you do! But we're out of options...she won't ascend any other way!::_

Vegetto quickly peeled his eyes away from Kassava, grunting once again.

"Then she won't ascend, I'd rather her die than stoop to that...tactic."

 _::It's not like you actually are going to! You just need to fake a little hint at it and then that will be enough to-::_

Vegetto reached up, quickly tapping onto the button once more.

"Supreme Kai, pull us out. Our training is done...she isn't going to transform anytime soon at this rate."

* * *

The orb sitting on a small pedestal continued to glow, the same image depicting the two warriors sparring filled the ball. The image of Vegetto standing with his back turned to the beaten Kassava soon led into an empty canyon as both disappeared into a blinding flash of white light, the atmosphere of their sparring ground a lighter version of the dark rocky terrain the orb sat in.

Zamasu's eyes had remained in sharp slits through the entire demonstration, never once peeling from the orb while Towa sat on her floating staff in a casual lean. Her expression indicated her immense boredom with the scene playing out, but her head perked up at the soft spoken words of the Kaioshin.

"Who is the Saiyan male?"

Towa lightly slipped off of her staff, landing gracefully onto her heels before walking up towards Zamasu.

"He is Vegetto, the Time Patrol's strongest warrior. You've fought him before..."

She kept a small smirk, waving her hand lightly over the orb. The empty canyon shifted into the scene of a ruined metropolis, buildings and rubble collapsing at the center of a massive dome of energy surging in the dark storm raging above. At the center of the dome, two beings were shown colliding a single fist into the other's. A hideously deformed Zamasu roared on the right hand side, his right arm having turned massive and into a purple gooish substance. While on the left, Vegetto matched Zamasu's roar as his own blue ki swirled around his body in his Super Saiyan Blue transformation.

"This was the body you used to face such a powerful enemy, being the first to actually phase him as a warrior. In truth, only the Gods of Destruction from other universes are currently able to overcome him in a straight fight. He is too powerful for you to face as you are now."

Zamasu's eyes never left the orb in Towa's explanation, narrowing slightly.

"He wears the earrings of the Kaioshins. Is he the Kai of Time in this universe?"

Towa shook her head once.

"No, he is merely the Kai's enforcer. He is a fusion of the warriors Son Goku and Vegeta. I believed you even met one of them."

Zamasu blinked at the mention of Goku's name, turning towards her without looking up past her neckline.

"Son Goku? But he is just a mortal: a fusion involving two mortals is not permanent."

Towa nodded once.

"He is now. The fusion may have ended when he was initially created, but the entity that is Vegetto became a reality when the earrings were used to create him. Once the two defused into their own separate bodies, Vegetto was technically killed as a result. Giving Shenron power over his being to bring him back to life when Trunks used the Namekian Dragon Balls to summon a powerful warrior to aid the Time Patrol."

Zamasu instinctively frowned at the explanation, turning back to the orb depicting their fierce battle.

"A fusion of mortals made possible by the incompetence of the gods who rule them..."

His right arm tensed heavily, balling his hand into a fist.

"Disgraceful."

Towa smirked at the reaction, nodding once.

"I hoped you would see things that way. He is your ultimate enemy, but for now, we need to focus on other matters to make sure you are ready to face him."

She slowly waved her hand over the orb once more, the scene shifting from the dark and explosive battle to a serene image of the same canyon where Vegetto and Kassava had fought earlier. However, instead of the two Saiyans, the scene depicted a young Trunks sitting on top of a large towering rock formation with a mature Gohan lying on the rock next to him.

"One of the weaknesses of the Time Patrol is in their nostalgic need to maintain another timeline aside from the main one they watch over, the history involving the Trunks in their Patrol. Here, we will use our forces to distract them from our main goal of reuniting you with your alter ego, Black."

Zamasu turned his eyes up from the orb, meeting Towa's for the first time.

"And after I regain my former strength, you do realize I will eventually destroy you as well?"

Towa bowed her head slightly.

"I have accepted my fate. However, your plan for justice will need the support of an army strong enough to shape the universe into your image. We are well aware that you will eventually remove us: I only wish to play my part in making sure your dream comes true."

Zamasu's narrowed eyes remained locked on Towa's for a few moments, his lips slowly rising into a small half smile as he turned his attention back towards the orb.

"Very well, let's begin."


	6. Chapter 5: Bonds of the Patrol

**Chapter 5: Bonds of the Patrol**

* * *

The tension in the air seemed to thicken with each passing second inside of the Time Nest, the entire room having been cleared a few seconds ago except for two remaining men standing a few feet apart. Genn's attention remained on the floor, his voice meager in its volume and his body trembling slightly.

"No, they didn't hear my plan. I walked outside so they wouldn't figure it out."

Vegetto's eyes were narrowed into slits, Genn fidgeting under its intense and burning focus.

"Then make sure they never hear about this. This stays between us, no one must ever know what you suggested back there. Do you understand?"

Genn bowed in a near ninety degree angle.

"Yes sir."

Vegetto's glare remained despite Genn's affirmation, folding his arms across his chest.

"Your head may have been in the right place, but you sacrificed your heart to get there. There are times where we must make tough decisions that end in disaster for some despite our best intentions. But you must be aware of the lines that we cannot cross without becoming the very thing we fight against."

His glare sharpened even further, Genn tightly shutting his eyes in shame as the fusion continued.

"Your own sister, battered and beaten, would've undeniably snapped under that trauma but at what cost? Rape is not a matter to take lightly, Genn, and you were throwing it around in the middle of an intense training session. You should know it better than most: the Saiyan blood surging within our veins amplifies the primal instincts in any battle."

Vegetto's dual voice began to raise slightly, unfolding his arms.

"So what do you think would've happened then if I decided to follow your plan? That I could just ignore the blood boiling in my veins? Maybe I wouldn't have been able to control those primal instincts, and followed through with something even worse. Who would stop me if I couldn't control myself?"

Genn kept his head down.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

The man hacked, caught offguard from the sudden impact of Vegetto's own gloved pointer finger forcing his chin up. Genn stood upright from the guidance of Vegetto's finger, meeting the fusion's narrowed eyes.

"You didn't think it through. Consider this your one and only lesson: never take dire situations like this lightly again. Think on them, hard, before you make a decision."

Genn swallowed hard, taking a step back to recollect himself.

"Yes...sir. It won't happen again, I promise."

The Saiyan blinked at the sight of Vegetto's strong glare suddenly warming into a genuine smile, watching the fusion turn on his heel.

"Good! Now, I'm going to check up on her and make sure she's doing alright with the doctors. I'll let the Kais know that we've finished our talk, so you can get back to work. Trunks should be arriving back from his patrol any minute now, you two can take care of the timeline while I'm out. Come get us at the doctors if Zamasu or Towa shows up in the Scroll, alright?"

Genn's wide eyes followed Vegetto as he casually strolled towards the exit of the Time Nest with both of his hands resting on the back of his head. He paused, still confused at the sudden change of intensity in their conversation, before snapping back to reality and calling after Vegetto.

"Ok! Will do!"

* * *

 _ **Age 780**_

The billowing smoke from the rubble continued to rise out, covering the man's boots who strode forward. The older Gohan stood with a strong glare trained on the man, keeping his balance steady despite the loss of his right arm. He spaced his legs out slightly, his turquoise pupils looking over the torn outfit of the android that soon stopped in his stride forward.

"That's quite an entrance you made. I hope you enjoyed it because it's going to cost you your life. And you trashed my favorite shirt!"

His expression soon softened, his sarcastic smirk rising slowly.

"I'm glad you came though...yeah this is perfect. You can be our tie breaker."

Gohan remained silent in response, his narrowed eyes still trained on the android as the second landed lightly behind him, speaking next.

"First one to kill him wins. It's sudden death, no ties."

The transformed Super Saiyan glanced between the two, tensing his muscles while the androids began to pace towards him slowly.

"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you managed to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place!"

Gohan grit his teeth together, the sight of the two androids unfazed by his threat adding to his rage.

"Not one death will go unaccounted for! Not one!"

The golden aura soon exploded up from Gohan's boots, cloaking the Saiyan in its glow as he let a thunderous roar, bolting into a dash towards the male android.

* * *

The screen on the small orb at the end of Towa's staff depicted the raging battle between Gohan and the androids, Zamasu's eyes locked firmly on the Saiyan. The fallen Kaioshin and the demon scientist flew within the depths of space side by side, Zamasu speaking first.

"This one is Gohan, the last survivor in Trunks' timeline. He dies as he should in this history, yes?"

Towa nodded once.

"Yes, although this is the third timeline to have spawn from Trunks' meddling with history. Your destruction led to the first timeline being completely erased and sealed away, the second born from a being called Cell that killed Trunks and traveled back to the same timeline as the current. The third was born from another Trunks that was recruited by the Supreme Kai of Time to defend history before he could make any changes; what you are seeing is the history of his universe."

Zamasu kept his eyes on the orb.

"Then the distraction is already in place here? I do not see him within this history."

Towa giggled, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"You won't see him because I have yet to introduce the change. He is ready to be inserted into the timeline to cause distortions, do not worry."

Zamasu turned his head towards Towa.

"How we will stop them from figuring out where we have gone?"

Towa smirked back in response.

"This distraction will cause more distortion than you may know. The Time Patrol of Universe 7 has a nasty habit of emotionally attaching themselves to certain events."

Towa raised her staff, the orb on the end glowing slightly and the image of the Gohan fighting the androids suddenly changed. Zamasu's attention turned back to the orb, his eyes widening at the sight of the transformed Vegetto mercilessly pummeling fists into Frieza's face, the ground beneath their feet quaking heavily.

"One of the many cases of their blatant misuse of their power, committed by none other than their so called 'perfect hero'. You were right about him from the very start: an abomination created in desperation by mortal fools, blessed by the power of the gods only to use it irresponsibly. He has committed countless sins across the timeline such as this one, and his entire order follows his example. Trunks is no different: once he is forced to intervene in his own timeline, he will cause destruction just like Vegetto. They destroy everything they touch: history will eventually cave to their primal whims."

Zamasu tightly shut his eyes, bowing his head slightly.

"I did not realize the threat had gotten so heavily out of control. The gods have create a reality of true injustice through their insistent need to empower their mortal subjects. I often questioned how far I must go to purge the mortals' taint on the land, but it's clear that not even the gods themselves are pure. The mortals themselves are their responsibility, and this is the damage they have wrought. Everyone must be made to answer for their sins."

Towa merely kept her smirk in response, floating forward ahead of Zamasu.

"You will have your chance. There!"

Zamasu's eyes turned to the small rock formation floating by its lonesome in the void of space, barely illuminated by the massive orange spheres floating around it. A lone figure stood in the center of the land mass, having already moved into a fighting stance at the sight of the two approaching figures. Zamasu's eyes widened, however, as he met the exact same pupils of himself. Both of the fallen Kaioshins stared at each other in confusion, the Zamasu standing on the rock formation lowering his arms.

"You...you are me? How is this possible?"

Towa landed lightly on the ground with her companion following her lead shortly after, her own smirk raising as the two Kaioshins stared at each other in confusion.

"We have traveled through time to make sure your justice is completed as planned. The meddling Time Patrol seeks to erase you from time itself, but we have come to complete your ascension."

The Zamasu from the past turned his head towards Towa, his eyes narrowing.

"What would have stopped me? I am using the Super Dragon Balls now to complete my transfer into Son Goku's body."

Towa nodded her head once.

"Exactly, you are making a foolish decision."

Zamasu raised an eyebrow, watching the demon slowly move towards him.

"You remember the power of Son Goku, the mortal who defeated you in combat and demonstrated a transformation that wielded the power of godly ki at the Universal Tournament. But you do not realize he is but only a fraction of a greater Saiyan power that exists in this world."

The orb at the end of her staff began to glow once more, the image of Vegetto mercilessly pummeling Frieza returning for the past Zamasu to see.

"This is the fusion of the last two Saiyans within your universe; the pinnacle of mortal sin. Abusing the divine Potara Earrings to mimic the gods, this Vegetto is a blight on the land with his mere presence. Wildly rampaging through history at the command of his Kaioshin master whenever he chooses, intoxicating the universe with his violent and primal needs. He made the mistake of carelessly breaking the timestream a long time ago, and thus, left a permanent mark on history that the Time Kaioshin could not remove. It is this body, that now exists only as a figment of Son Goku's memory, that will be the vessel for your cleansing of the land. Its immense power will give you more than Son Goku's body, and you will take on the sin of the most despicable mortal in history to remind you of the importance your mission is to the universe."

The past Zamasu turned his attention to the staff, studying the image playing out for a moment. His own narrowed eyes raised slowly, locking onto Towa's.

"Then this Vegetto will be the perfect vessel for me to carry out my plans for all existence."

* * *

"Hey hey, slow down."

Vegetto lightly pressed on both of Kassava's shoulders, the Saiyan woman having shot up in her bed with a frightened yelp. She gently lowered back down into her small mattress, her lower body covered from the sheets. Her eyes turned to Vegetto, who stood at the side of her bed and folded his arms back in front of his chest once she had fully relaxed onto the bed.

"The healing pod did most of the work, but your body still isn't fully recovered. It's what happens when you become a little too strong for certain technology."

Kassava immediately frowned in response, her head turning away from the fusion on her pillow.

"Not strong enough, apparently."

Vegetto frowned as well in response, letting out a small sigh.

"I know I said some things back there that may have been a little extreme, but you can't be upset over this. Transforming into a Super Saiyan is a very stressful and emotionally draining experience; one that you can't accomplish unless your mind is in the right place."

Kassava heavily exhaled in response, keeping her head turned away.

"It's not about that. It's just...I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, Kassava having hidden her face from his view. His frown remained, however, hearing her voice shake every now and again as she spoke.

"I'm not like you or Genn. I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to save everyone from threats. I just...I just want to live my life in peace and not have to deal with all this suffering and pain. I can't handle it like you and Genn can."

Vegetto lowered his gaze towards the bed, keeping his frown before slowly resting on the edge of the mattress. He kept his back to Kassava, staring at the wall at the end of the room while she stared at the opposite wall.

"You have to give yourself more credit than that, Kassava. You are an incredibly gifted fighter, and you've constantly proven you are sitting on power that you can't even begin to imagine the full depths of."

His pupils moved to the edges of his eyes towards Kassava, his head still facing away.

"Remember your fight with Raditz? You keep talking as if something is wrong with you, but there, you rose to the challenge and defeated an enemy far above your base power. Did you not enjoy that fight?"

Kassava grunted.

"No, it hurt just like all the others."

Vegetto stifled a small chuckle in response, turning his head completely.

"You're lying. I saw that look in your eye...the confidence you had when Raditz looked down on you. The rush you got knowing you had a trick up your sleeve that would close the gap in power and give you the edge in the fight. I could see it all too clearly Kassava: you love to overcome the odds just as much as the rest of us."

Kassava shifted in her bed, turning to face towards Vegetto.

"But I could actually win against him! You...are just too strong. There was no possible way I could beat you...I was completely helpless again."

Vegetto nodded once.

"That's why you couldn't come up with something: you defeated yourself before either of us threw a punch. You came up with a plan to win, and when it failed horribly, you gave up and let your fears control your mind. It hurt so bad because you were attacking your own mind as I attacked your body."

The fusion smiled down at Kassava, who lowered her head slightly without a response.

"You just have to stay positive Kassava. There is always a way to win, no matter the odds. You just have to keep searching for it, and believe in yourself that you will find a way one day. Do that, and you'll learn to love to fight just as Goku did all those years ago."

Kassava looked up as Vegetto rose to his feet.

"Is that why you stopped at the end of the fight? Did you think I would come up with a way to win?"

Vegetto gasped, breaking out into a heavy sweat before he chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his head as he turned to face towards Kassava.

"Oh yes! Why of course, that's exactly it! I believed you would find a way to beat me!"

Kassava narrowed her eyes in suspicion, frowning slightly. She propped upright onto her elbows on the bed, her tone flat.

"You're an even worse liar than Genn is, you know. I was battered and disoriented back in that fight there, but I'm not deaf. I heard you talking to Genn, about how to help me transform."

Vegetto's face turned a stark white at her next sentence, her eyebrow having raised.

"Something really traumatizing?"

The fusion wildly shook his head, his hands matching the movements of his neck.

"No no! He wanted me to..well...punch you harder. So you wouldn't...uhh...well you know..."

Vegetto stopped mid sentence, the sight of Kassava's deadpanned expression sapping his will to continue the lie. He let out a heavy sigh, glancing to the side with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alright fine. I...well...had an idea on how I could give you the push. You didn't respond to me nearly killing you...so...I thought you might...well...find a reaction if I tried to..."

The fusion twiddled his gloved pointer fingers together, cringing heavily while speaking with a weak voice.

"Rape...you..."

Vegetto tightly shut his eyes, retreating his head for a moment before Kassava's calm voice rung out.

"Well...why didn't you?"

The fusion blinked, staring back in confusion as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean it's not like it would've been my first time...and it could've worked."

Vegetto's jaw dropped to the floor, the fusion taking a moment to recollect himself before speaking in disgust.

"What?! Because it's still wrong...and no one should have to deal with that trauma! And the fact that your brother even wanted it to happen in the first place is completely disrespectful to you!"

"So it was Genn's idea."

Vegetto blinked, staring at the smirking Kassava who locked onto his eyes.

"Ha, I knew he'd come up with something like that. Trying to get his hero to knock up his own sister. He's such a fanboy."

The fusion kept his mouth hung open, the confusion clear in his expression and in his attempt to collect his thoughts.

"You...I...what?"

Kassava giggled in response, shaking her head.

"I couldn't really make out what you were saying to him, but I heard his name and I heard you talking about doing something traumatizing to me to make the transformation happen. So I was thinking about the advice you gave me, and knowing Genn and his perverted ways, I wanted to see if I could trick you into proving to me Genn was trying to get you to rape me. It's cute that you tried to lie for him...but you don't know Genn like I do. This isn't the worse he's done, trust me."

Vegetto's eyes slowly narrowed at her explanation, a frown remaining.

"So you enjoy making a fool out of me then? You could've just told me you knew from the start."

Kassava's smirk rose slightly.

"What can I say? Maybe I can't beat you in a fight yet, but I can at least make you squirm. Especially since all it takes is a little rape to make you break down."

Vegetto's narrowed eyes widened a bit, watching Kassava roll over onto her back and resting her head on the back of her hands.

"Are you really trivializing this?"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, it might've been the first time I've been raped. But you know..."

Vegetto watched her turn her head slightly to face towards him, glance him up and down once, before smirking to herself and turning her attention back to the ceiling.

"I probably wouldn't feel it if a guy like you tried to anyway. So I guess it wouldn't have turned out as bad as you think it would've."

Vegetto scoffed lightly in response, turning on his heel.

"This is ridiculous."

Kassava broke out into a grin, waving at the fusion's back mockingly as he soon disappeared through the door leading into the room.


	7. Chapter 6: Past the Surface

**Chapter 6: Past the Surface**

* * *

 _*Click*_

Vegetto let out a heavy sigh in relief, relaxing his back against the now shut door that led into the small medical facility. He glanced down instinctively, running his right hand into the spiky bundles of black hair standing upright on his head.

What on Earth am I going to do with these two?

"You seem a little stressed."

Vegetto's eyes lifted up immediately at the sound of the soft male voice, his tense expression softening at the sight of Whis stopping a few feet in front of him. The angel kept a warm smile, his voice lifting softly.

"I take it your rendezvous with the recruit wasn't rewarding?"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare, pushing himself off the door.

"That isn't funny, Whis."

"Oh? Was I making a joke?"

Vegetto grunted in frustration, brushing past the angel. Whis blinked in confusion, faltering slightly before following after Vegetto into the open city square. The sidewalk leading back to the stairs of the Time Nest was barely visible in the darkness, the bright illumination of the few city lamp posts giving direction for the two.

"What is wrong with everyone tonight?! Can you not be obsessed with these perverted fantasies for more than five minutes?"

Whis kept his smile, moving up to Vegetto's right side once the two had reached the stairs.

"My apologies, I didn't realize a minor jest would annoy you so heavily."

Vegetto scoffed in response.

"A minor jest? Do you even know what happened in there?"

Whis nodded his head once.

"Oh I am aware. I knew what Genn was planning all along."

Vegetto rapidly turned his head, stopping on the staircase with a strong glare at the taller figure.

"Then why didn't you say anything?!"

Whis shrugged his shoulders lightly, his tone still flat.

"And ruin his plan? It would have worked, had you gone along with it."

Vegetto clenched his fists together tightly, his glare sharpening even further.

"Do you really not realize how severe the consequences could have been?"

Whis let out a small sigh.

"I have a vague idea, but my understanding of Earth customs is very limited on this topic. If I recall, the act involved a mating procedure that was unwanted by the victim involved, which would have been Kassava in this case. I believe, she would have experienced some discomfort along with mental trauma?"

Vegetto's eyebrow twitched, listening as Whis continued while rubbing his chin in apparently deep thought.

"I'm not sure why it is so severe, however. There are plenty of times where Lord Beerus forced me to try some less than delicious morsels in our planetary tours throughout the universe, and yet when I suffered from those poor choices he forced upon me, I did not harbor hatred towards him for more than a few minutes."

The fusion sat in his boiling rage for a few moments, before suddenly breaking under his rage.

"Did you really just compare this to...eating?!"

Whis blinked.

"Why not? Both scenarios involve doing something against our will, don't they?"

Vegetto grunted, quickly shaking his head and slowly moving up the steps in silence.

"It's not that simple, Whis."

The taller angel mused quietly to himself for a moment, nodding once.

"Perhaps not. I lack the same empathy you former Earthlings cherish, but it is more beneficial than hurtful most of the time."

Vegetto kept his attention forward, his glare strong while Whis continued.

"Your reaction is the most surprising, however. Hundreds of millions of lives are sometimes extinguished by your decisions, but this small disturbing act somehow troubles you?"

Vegetto shook his head.

"It's not about the act...it's about where it came from."

Whis nodded.

"Ah, that's better. Filtering your emotions to look past the unimportant details that challenge your pride to find a rational fear: you don't trust this Genn anymore, do you?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes softened slightly, the two having taken their last steps off the stairs and stepping onto the open pathway leading to the Time Nest.

"He was willing to sacrifice his own sister like that, and he even knew it was bad. But he wanted it to happen, and lacks the spine to stand behind his choice after I scolded him for it. Normally, I'd be more inclined to let it go, but how he abandoned his decision so quickly...bothers me."

The fusion came to a halt, turning to face towards Whis.

"It seems I made a mistake, rushing these two into our responsibilities in the Patrol. I need to look into their history closer, and find out who they really are before I allow this to go on."

Whis' smile rose slightly, nodding towards the Time Nest.

"Well then, shall we? Trunks arrived a moment ago, and perhaps you can send Genn out to train with him while we search the timeline for his history?"

The fusion only offered a curt nod in response, disappearing through the bright glowing energy covering the open entrance with Whis following after.

* * *

Deep within the void of space, the blinding light of the massive golden dragon illuminated across multiple galaxies, soon vanishing into the darkness along with the orange star orbs blasting to opposite corners of the multiverse. A smaller, white light began to diminish as well, allowing Towa and Zamasu the opportunity to lower their arms in anticipation. The glow hung around the new figure for a few moments, disappearing slowly to reveal the figure dressed in the traditional Kaioshin garbs. Reaching up with Saiyan hands, the man patted his face a couple of times before suddenly pumping his fists into the air, his confident grin covering his face as he spoke with the familiar dual voice.

"All right!"

Towa frowned in response, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Please don't do that."

The newly switched Saiyan narrowed his eyes, turning towards Towa.

"I'll let your insolence slide this time, mortal. Don't give me orders again."

Towa let out a small sigh, dropping her arm back down to her side.

"Forgive me, but I have dealt with him far longer than you have. It's bad enough to see his face; it would be more bearable if you did not act like him too."

Vegetto Black only stared back with narrowed eyes, before turning his attention to the present Zamasu once he began to speak.

"Shall we dispose of the body while we still can? This change in history will undoubtedly draw the Patrol here any second."

Towa shook her head once.

"There is no need. I did not use my magic to create this outcome: the Supreme Kai of Time likely won't even know what's going on until the ripple effect draws her attention. By then, we will be long gone."

Vegetto Black raised an eyebrow.

"Then how are we supposed to stop her from reversing my wish?"

Towa smirked, pointing to the Saiyan's hand.

"Your Time Ring grants you immunity from her magic, so she may be able to fix the timeline, but you will have that body no matter what she may try to change. Now, we must retreat before the real Vegetto arrives."

Vegetto Black scoffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Let him come. I have his power now: he won't be able to defeat me."

"You are wrong."

Vegetto Black turned his gaze back to Towa, a frown slowly etching across his face as she spoke.

"You've stolen his body from the one imprint he's left on history: the Supreme Kai's magic prevents him from being affected by this change too. You only have his power from that point in time, which wasn't as significant and did not have the power of god like he does now. He can now summon that godly ki at will, and harness it into a form much more than you can handle. Even with that body."

The Saiyan snarled back in response, clenching his fists together.

"You mean I wasted my wish? Son Goku had the power of a god, and this body does not? You fool, what good is a god that is too weak to destroy evil?!"

Towa giggled in response, gripping onto her staff.

"You will have to train, and use your new found Saiyan cells to become stronger. You have the largest base in the universe with this body now; in time, you can rise up and become so much stronger."

Her head nodded to the orb on the end of her staff, the glow slowly bringing forth an image of another figure standing with his arms crossed in empty space.

"You will train with my finest creation, Mira. Together, you will go stronger and bring forth the justice you crave. But we must leave now, or Vegetto will destroy us all."

Zamasu and Vegetto Black both exchanged glances for a few seconds, each grunting in frustration. The two soon came to terms with their situation, bowing their heads as their response before moving forward and grasping onto Towa's shoulders. The demon scientist smirked in her victory, the three soon erupting into a bright white light and disappearing into the void of space shortly afterwards.

* * *

The Elder Kai's brow furrowed heavily, the older Kai hovering over the purple and ominous aura emanating from the single wrapped scroll resting on the main table. On each side of him stood Trunks and Genn, both holding serious stares and stood in silence while Vegetto and Whis made their way into the vault. The Supreme Kai of Time moved up to the pair immediately, her tone flat.

"Good, you're back. While you were gone, we ran into a couple of problems."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, turning his head towards the three huddling at the edge of the center of the table.

"Did Zamasu finally appear?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

"Yes. I felt a small disturbance in the current timeline, and he surfaced. Only this time...he and Towa arrived in the point of time when the past Zamasu was wishing for Goku's body."

Whis perked his eyebrows at the revelation.

"They planned to alter the wish."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever they wished for, we can reverse it once I've cleared out the negative magic surrounding the history."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Their wish still called for Zamasu to steal someone's body. Only this time...they stole yours."

Vegetto blinked in confusion, turning his head down and lightly patting around his body.

"Mine? But how? I haven't changed at all...I would've felt it by now."

The Supreme Kai of Time huffed, narrowing her eyes.

"You are fine, my magic prevents them from altering your current state because you exist outside of time. But your little episode awhile back couldn't be completely cleaned up, and you left enough of an impact that I could not erase you from Goku's memory completely. Giving them a body to potentially steal."

Vegetto frowned in response, glancing down.

"Oh...right."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder and crossing her arms.

"I need you to investigate the point in time, and destroy that ring Zamasu is wearing. We should have dealt with it before, but I didn't think this situation would spiral out of control like it did. At least then, we'll be able to alter that timeline enough to remove him from history itself."

She then turned to face towards the three.

"But that's not all. While that ripple effect happened, we also picked up Towa's dark magic affecting our Trunks' timeline. I don't know how she was able to access it, but there is a change that can't be ignored. With you busy in the main timeline, and Genn not being strong enough to investigate on his own..."

The Kai bowed her head slightly, Vegetto's eyes widening at her following statement.

"I have to send Trunks in."

"No!"

The sudden flare of a response prompted the three at the table to turn their attention to Vegetto, the fusion glancing towards Trunks.

"We already talked about this: he can not handle himself around Gohan."

Trunks frowned, glancing down towards the ground in silence. He gasped, however, at the sudden hand gripping his shoulder.

"Hey, give him a chance to at least try. We don't have anyone else to send in, and she needs you in the main timeline if it really is as bad as she believes."

Vegetto's eyes instantly sharpened into a bitter glare once he turned his attention to Genn, the other Saiyan's own carefree smile heavily contrasting the fusion's cold hatred.

"Besides, I'll be there to help talk him down! I may not be good in a fight, but I can at least keep Trunks from doing anything rash."

The fusion scoffed, promptly crossing his arms while the venom in his dual voice was poorly hidden in his speech.

"Tsk, I'm well aware of your skill in avoiding rash decisions. The sight of Android 18 would surely remove all reason from that tiny skull of yours."

Genn blinked in confusion, a frown slowly etching into his expression.

"What was that for? I said I was sorry earlier. What else do you want from me?"

Vegetto nearly broke out into a snarl, only to stop at the hand grasping onto his own left shoulder. His gaze turned up to Whis, who stared down at him with a stern expression.

"This is the opportunity you need. Don't let your anger stop you from finding out what you need to know."

The fusion tightly shut his eyes, inhaling and exhaling with two deep breaths before turning promptly on his heel.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Trunks kept a frown, soon glancing back over to Genn with a concerned stare and a soft, curious tone.

"What did you do?"

Genn instinctively glanced away, twiddling his pointer fingers for a moment.

"I..uh...made a pretty bad call earlier. I'll tell you about it later...I think everyone's still a little upset about it right now."

Trunks nodded.

"Right, it's probably for the best. In any case, I never got the chance to properly introduce myself with everything that's been happening so far."

He extended out his left hand, a warm smile across his face.

"I'm Trunks."

Genn matched the Saiyan's warm smile with one of his own, grasping onto the outstretched hand and promptly shaking it once.

"Genn, it's a honor to finally meet you."

Trunks blinked for a second.

"Oh you're Genn? I was under the impression your sister was the one Vegetto recruited for the job opening around here."

Genn chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. I wanted to help out and have a chance to meet my heroes, so she used her connection to bring me in."

His smile soon turned into a frown, glancing over towards Vegetto as the fusion began to glow with the near blinding white light.

"But I think Vegetto hates me now...after that mistake I made earlier."

Trunks kept his smile, following Genn's stare.

"He gets like that sometimes, I've seen him much angrier than he is now. Besides, he doesn't really know too much about you guys like I do so he'll need a little more time to deal with his pride before he gets over this. I'm usually the one who gives him reports on the recruits we look at."

Genn blinked, turning back to Trunks.

"Oh...so you know my history then?"

Trunks chucked uneasily, scratching the back of his head.

"Not exactly. We didn't look that deeply: we've just been watching you two after that little break-in you had into the Time Vault."

His warm smile returned, resting his arms at his side.

"I'm sure whatever you did won't really stick too long with him. He and I have seen how you care for your sister; you've obviously got a good heart, Genn."

Genn smiled uneasily, but kept his stare down.

"Thanks...I hope that's right."

Trunks raised an eyebrow for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Well, anyway, we should probably get going. Just hang back from the fighting if things get intense; just step in if I do anything rash, alright?"

Genn nodded in response, a determined stare replacing his depressed expression rapidly.

"Right!"

Trunks smiled back, the two beginning to glow with the bright white light as he chuckled.

"That's the spirit!"


	8. Chapter 7: The Foundation

**Chapter 7: The Foundation**

* * *

 **Age 780, Afternoon of Future Gohan's Death**

The sun shining in the cloudless blue sky painted a picture of tranquilty wildly contrasting the ruined skyline covering the terrain below. In between both, two white auras of energy casually cut through the win in their flight forward. Genn's head moved from side to side, taking in the ruined skyscrapers and lifeless city streets below before turning his head towards Trunks, who flew with his eyes focused on the path in front of him.

"So this is your original timeline then?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, it's my home. The planet has suffered under the terror of two cyborgs that have spent more than my entire life ruining the planet. My mom developed a time machine, despite all of the chaos those two were causing, and I originally planned to travel back in time and give Goku the medicine that would save his life from a heart attack he was supposed to die from."

His lips rose into a smile.

"Only, the Supreme Kai of Time came and visited me before I could travel back. She told me about how the future was saved, but she needed to stop the spiral of timelines being created from my trip. So she offered me the position of Time Patroller, and I moved on to preventing bigger threats."

Genn kept a small frown, glancing back towards the ruins.

"Surely it can't be easy though, being back here for the first time in...well-"

"This is the first time I've ever come back."

Genn blinked, glancing back at Trunks who bowed his head slightly.

"And you're right...it's not easy seeing all of this again. The world reduced to what it is now...all of these destroyed buildings. Offices that people used to work at, providing for their families. Houses that people lived in...and the parks children used to play in."

Genn furrowed his brow in response, sighing lightly.

"Yeah...I know what you mean."

Trunks lifted his head, his eyes narrowing.

"But I know what's at stake here, and I can't waver from my goal. I've already seen what our power can do to history if we don't control ourselves, and the catastrophes that can occur from that reckless destruction."

He suddenly broke out into a smirk, turning his head towards Genn.

"You know, Vegetto was the one who showed me why I need to keep control. His second mission as a Time Patroller nearly broke reality as we know it; he had a meltdown against Frieza."

Genn blinked.

"Really?"

Trunks nodded, keeping his smirk.

"Yeah, it was a sensitive moment. He was still trying to figure out who he was after Shenron revived him as his own being, and he ended up letting his more than overbearing hatred for Frieza get to him. He nearly ripped apart the timeline beating Frieza within an inch of his life, but we managed to calm him down."

Genn kept wide eyes during the revelation, staring back at Trunks while he shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't unfixable though. The Supreme Kai managed to repair the timeline after the whole ordeal, but she could only mend so much. Because of that, history changed a little and Vegetto left an unintentional mark on Goku, who witnessed the whole thing. Goku saw the power of the Super Saiyan for the first time, witnessing that rage that broke Vegetto so heavily. Albeit, he didn't fully remember it; the Supreme Kai was able to modify it down to merely subconscious memory."

Trunks turned his head back towards Genn.

"But she also couldn't remove the hope it put into Goku's heart. He hated what my father had done during their first few years together, the evil that my father would never atone for even after joining the Z-Fighters on Earth. Yet Goku still continued to believe in Vegeta, that he would change someday after discovering who Vegetto really was on Namek. Even if he could never recall a specific memory or image of Vegetto, the hope in his heart was there because of that irreversible imprint that Vegetto left during his mission on Namek."

Genn turned his head forward, blinking hard.

"Wow...that's incredible."

Trunks nodded.

"He really is something else...growing into his own even when we put him through so much, so quickly. That's why I know he'll come around eventually; there's nothing you could have done that will truly earn his hate."

Genn glanced to the side uneasily, his voice meager.

"I'm still not sure about that. I...did something pretty bad."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you did mention that earlier. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Genn flew in silence for a few moments, breathing in deeply.

"Well...to sum it all up, Vegetto and my sister were training, where we were trying to push her to become a Super Saiyan for the first time. But she wasn't responding to anything Vegetto tried; she was even ready to die when Vegetto was threatening her life. So, when he ran out of ideas to push her past that limit...I...uh...suggested pretending to..."

He pulled his head closer to his chest in anxious anticipation for Trunks' response.

"...rape...her."

Trunks kept his narrowed eyes locked on Genn through the whole explanation, flying in silence for a few seconds much to Genn's dismay. The Saiyan hybrid suddenly let out a deep sigh, turning his head back to the skyline.

"That is pretty bad. Did he do it?"

Genn shook his head quickly, his words rapidly spilling out.

"Oh no no no! He didn't even remotely consider it...just...got mad at me for suggesting it."

Trunks nodded.

"Well, let me ask you this then."

Genn glanced up, turning towards Trunks and meeting his eyes.

"Why did you really suggest it?"

Genn twitched a little, frowning.

"Because...I know Kass. She needed something to really push her over the edge; something worse than death. Her mind is in a delicate spot right now, where she's starting to really get out of her comfort zone in working towards a real goal again, but also still has those same habits of running away and trying to ignore her problems whenever things get a little more than she can handle. So...I just wanted it to happen because she needs the push."

Trunks nodded in response, turning his head away.

"I agree."

Genn blinked, watching on as Trunks continued.

"She does need the push, but don't get me wrong. I don't think your method was the only way, or even a good plan in the long run. But you made a decision that you thought would benefit the greater good, and you were willing to make a sacrifice to see her improve. It is a quality that we must learn to embrace everyday, with the fate of reality itself sometimes hanging in the balance. You had the spine to commit to a sacrifice, and you made that commitment for what you believed would benefit everyone. For that, I know I can trust you care about what matters most."

Genn nodded once, a warm smile forming across his face.

"Thank you, Trunks. That's all I really want here...to make a positive difference."

Trunks nodded.

"Of course, but I can tell you're still not telling me the whole truth."

Genn blinked hard once again, listening on as Trunks turned his head once more.

"I've seen a lot of people throughout history, fought a lot of battles with Vegetto and dealt with many types of faces over the years. But yours is intriguing: you have the look of a man who wants to change the world and do good for others. Yet his reasoning is not just blind selflessness, because I can see it matters to you for more reasons than just simple charity towards others."

His eyes narrowed.

"I know it because I saw the same look on my father once, when he sacrificed himself to save the Earth from Majin Buu. You're not doing this only because you want to be the hero of the day, or to finally make a real benefit for the good of all."

Trunks locked eyes with Genn once more, his tone flat.

"You're doing this because you also want to atone for something, don't you?"

Genn lowered his head, focusing his attention on the passing rubble without a response. Trunks' smile lifted at the unspoken admittance, turning his head back forward.

"Don't worry, you don't need to tell me what it is if it makes you uncomfortable. To me, it doesn't matter anyway. So long as you do your best, I'll make sure you get your chance to make that difference you're after."

Genn kept his head bowed, his voice soon returning weaker than normal.

"Thank you, Trunks. I...uh...wasn't expecting you to be this...accepting."

Trunks chuckled.

"I've seen a lot happen over the years, and one thing I've always noticed is that some of Earth's greatest defenders started off with a dark past. Having put their selfish desires and evil hearts as their motivations, never once faltering in their beliefs until they had a fateful encounter with Goku himself."

His eyes turned towards Genn, while his head remained forward.

"You, at least, want to atone for that past when they were only forced to. So if warriors who murdered entire cities and even worlds of innocent people were given the chance to change, I don't see there being any reason we don't give you the same shot."

Trunks' eyebrows perked, his attention landing on the bright golden spec of light suddenly catching his attention. He instantly came to a halt in his dash, Genn stopping at his side.

"What the..."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, trying to take in the image. The golden aura illuminated the surrounding rubble with its massive shine, the figure barely visible from the distance the two were floating at. The orange and blue gi prompted Trunks to widen his eyes.

"That's Gohan."

He furrowed his brow at the sight of the warrior standing with one arm bent and his legs spread in an offensive fighting stance, his eyes soon turning to the second figure standing across from him. The other warrior towered over Gohan with his immense size, a bright green aura shooting up from underneath the warrior's feet causing Trunks' to let out a small gasp.

"Oh no."

Trunks rapidly reached up, pressing on the small device lodged in his left ear.

"Supreme Kai, tell me it's not him."

Genn blinked.

"Who are you talking abo-"

 _::It is Trunks. I'm taking a closer look...but there's no denying it. Gohan is definitely fighting against Broly.::_

Trunks grunted.

"But how is this possible? We've checked the timelines repeatedly in the past few hours: there's no way Towa could've stolen him from the Scroll's events again."

 _::She must've been saving him. You tried to stop her last couple of attacks on history a few months ago, and one of them was her tampering with Broly's attack on Earth. I had to write him back into the Scroll once he went missing. This must be the one we've been looking for.::_

Trunks narrowed his eyes back into a glare, staring down as the two auras suddenly bolted forward and collided head on.

"Gohan doesn't even have both of his arms at this point in history; there's no way he can take on Broly. Supreme Kai, I have to help him."

 _::Trunks...you know Vegetto's orders. You are not to engage anyone in this timeline, especially if Gohan is involved. I can contain the butterfly effect until Vegetto wraps up his business in the fourth timeline with Zamasu, but you need to wait until he's finished so he can take care of Broly.::_

Trunks scoffed.

"Then why did you send Genn and I into the timeline in the first place?! Just so we can watch Gohan die?!"

Genn frowned at the outburst, glancing down while the Supreme Kai's calming tone filled his left ear.

 _::You're there to make sure Towa and Mira don't show up and siphon the energy from the distortion in history. Please...just stay calm Trunks. You knew this would be hard...don't make it worse for yourself and watch this unfold. Just hold out for a little while longer; Vegetto should be finished in the other timeline shortly.::_

Genn floated up slowly to Trunks, resting a hand on the other Saiyan's right shoulder. Trunks turned his head slightly towards Genn, his strong glare softening slowly and letting out a small sigh.

"How long until Vegetto is finished?"

 _::Not long, he just finished entering the history and secured the Time Ring from Zamasu before he could steal Goku's body. We haven't seen Towa or the missing Zamasu yet in the Scroll, so Vegetto should be returning to the Time Vault shortly.::_

Trunks nodded once.

"Alright, we'll wait for him. I just hope Gohan can hold out long enough for him to arrive."

 _::You know that doesn't matter, Trunks. Gohan dying here can be fixed, as long as Broly is dispatched efficently. What we don't need is a certain someone going rogue and doing more than just eliminating Broly from the timeline.::_

Trunks narrowed his eyes in response, but sighed in relief.

"Fine, we will wait. But he better not take too long."

* * *

 **Age 796, Fourth Timeline of Universe 10, Goku Black's History**

Vegetto's pupils studied the small silver ring intently as he held it in between his pointer finger and thumb of his right gloved hand, soon lowering his arm and pocketing the small metal piece.

"Alright, that's taken care of. We can wrap up this timeline and seal it off for good now, and make sure this fake Kakarot never comes into existence again."

The relieved sigh of the Supreme Kai of Time filled Vegetto's ear, her warmer tone speaking shortly after.

 _::Great, then you can come back to the Time Nest and help with Trunks' timeline. We've got a situation there that needs your attention.::_

Vegetto's eyes remained narrowed.

"Not yet, Supreme Kai. There's something else I need to look into first, something more pressing than whatever is happening there."

 _::What? Surely it can wait: Towa placed Broly into the timeline, and Trunks is there right now. I don't know if he'll sit by as Broly kills Gohan, so I need you to stop it now.::_

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, turning his head towards the open vastness of space. The stars were the only source of light, the Super Dragon Balls having shot towards each corner of the entire multiverse shortly after Vegetto pocketed the Time Ring.

"Is Towa there now?"

 _::Well...no, but-::_

"Then it can wait. You can contain the changes until I finish my task, and Trunks won't do anything rash. He saw what happened when I had my tantrum back on Namek: he knows what's at stake here."

Vegetto didn't wait for a response, tapping once again onto the ear piece.

"Whis, did you get that wish taken care of?"

 _::Hello, hello! Yes, I managed to communicate it to Super Shenron while you were eliminating Zamasu. He's arriving at Beerus' palace as we speak, no more than five minutes from now I'd say.::_

Vegetto nodded, smirking.

"Good, very good."

The Supreme Kai's voice soon returned into the ear piece, her tone shifting heavily in her questionining.

 _::What are you two planning this time?!::_

Vegetto's smirk rose slightly.

"A small...contingency plan. Don't worry about it, it's a long term project. Whis will need to train him anyway before he'll be ready to fight; let's just forget about it for now."

His eyes narrowed sharply, his tone more serious than before.

"Now, what about the history I asked you for Whis? Have you managed to find Genn's past?"

 _::Oh yes...the time period you specified made it easier for me to locate him. I assume he and the lovely Kassava both share the same age of thirty seven years?::_

Vegetto kept his narrowed eyes.

"I don't know...they're siblings. Why does it matter?"

 _::Well, I assumed you also wanted to look into her history as well. Her unnatural talent at combat is almost as alarming as Genn's problematic character, wouldn't you agree?::_

Vegetto scoffed.

"Fine, but I want to see Genn's history first. Take me there now, I'm done here."

 _::As you wish. Give me one moment to reallocate the Scroll and...there! Sending you into the first memory I found that should give you insight into who he is...although I must warn you: it's not for the feint of heart.::_

Vegetto's eyebrow raised in anticipation as the bright white glow slowly overtook his entire body, the warrior disappearing into thin air shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **Age 780, Trunks' timeline**

The two Saiyans continued to float in silence, watching the battle beneath them rage on. Trunks had kept his arms tensed, having folded them across his chest while Genn fidgetted uneasily with his fingers, his mind racing heavily.

 _I should try to talk to him and help him calm down. If he just keeps watching like this, he'll snap for sure._

Trunks perked his head up at the sound of Genn's voice, turning slightly towards him.

"Hey...I don't mean to distract you from the fight. But Gohan was your mentor, right?"

Trunks paused, blinking for a moment at the sudden question that caught him offguard, before nodding once.

"Yeah...he was the first to really train me as a fighter. He was the only one left to teach me anything: everyone else had already died in the fight against the androids. Even my own father."

Genn turned his head towards the two glowing energies exploding off of each other with a grim stare.

"I read about him before, about how he sacrificed himself to give you the push to become a Super Saiyan. He seems like a good man...dying like that to give you the power to defeat them."

Trunks bowed his head slightly, prompting Genn to furrow his brow uneasily.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

Genn blinked at the sight of Trunks lifting his head back up, chuckling to himself lightly.

"It's funny. Even after everything I told myself coming here, even after witnessing Vegetto's destructive tantrum first hand and talking him down from it, I find myself in the same shoes and feeling helpless to stop these emotions that wash over me. No matter how strong I think I can be...all it takes is seeing Gohan like this and I can't help but feel like that little boy who let his hero die in vain."

Genn frowned.

"Hey...that's not true. You may not have stopped the androids in this timeline, but you've saved all of existence from certain destruction. He gave his life so that you could have the chance to save everyone."

Trunks sighed.

"But what good is it if there's no one here left to save? Maybe I've given the people in the other timelines the chance to live, but all I've done for my own is prolong their suffering at the hands of those two monsters. And now Broly is here, doing even more damage. While I sit here, watching Gohan die another death he doesn't deserve."

Genn began to sweat heavily, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Trunks balling up his hands into tightly clenched fists.

"He never deserved any of this, Genn. He was a good man, doing what was best for everyone and giving it his all to stop those two evil monstrosities whose only reason for existing is to satisfy a petty hatred for the one who put their creator in his place. Why must he be doomed to an eternity of suffering, of never seeing his work fulfilled, while I get to be the one who goes on to make sure these people exist in a world where their only purpose is to die? To see the other timelines thrive from my sacrifices, but know these people here will only experience despair?"

Genn kept his frown, his voice soft.

"You want him to see how strong you've become, don't you?"

Trunks floated in silence for a few seconds, before slowly nodding his head once.

"He deserves to see what he's done for me, and how far I've come. He deserves to know that he didn't just die for nothing, that he gave me the chance to bring peace to someone else's life. Even if they're not from this timeline, he should know that made a difference for someone else."

Trunks head lifted slightly, the sound of the Supreme Kai's worried voice filling his ear.

 _::Trunks...I need you to come back to the Time Nest. It doesn't look like Towa is going to show up, so you don't need to hang around there anymore.::_

Trunks eyes narrowed at the request.

"What about Vegetto? Is he coming to get rid of Broly?"

 _::...I...no, he's not. Something has come up...I don't know what he's doing. But he is currently busy with something else...and I don't want you to have to endure that history any longer.::_

Trunks scoffed in response, his tone rapidly darkening.

"Figures, he never has time for my people. No one ever has the time to stop the suffering here."

 _::Please Trunks. This isn't you; this is the anger speaking out. You need to calm down and let it go, don't let it control you and make you do something you regret.::_

Trunks shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowing sharply into a glare.

"No, Supreme Kai, you don't get it. This isn't just pure anger or hatred anymore, this is justice. My timeline deserves more than just perpetuating a world of misery and death; they deserve to have hope. To be free of their nightmares once and for all."

He turned his head slowly towards Genn, a small smile forming across his face. The warmth and sincerity of the smile caught Genn off guard, who blinked in confusion as Trunks spoke.

"Don't you agree, Genn?"

Genn paused for a moment in response, before slowly lowering his head.

"...yes."

Trunks' eyes narrowed slightly at the sight.

"I know the Kai and Vegetto don't want this, but you shouldn't be ashamed. We may fight for the greater good...but this...this has been a long time coming."

Genn narrowed his eyes, raising his head back up to meet Trunks' eyes.

"I know...I just...I wanted to do what was best for you and them, Trunks. I made them a promise to help you control your emotions...and I've failed. Now Vegetto's going to hate me even more than he already does."

Trunks kept his smile, shaking his head once.

"Then let him hate you for it. You've helped me come to terms with what has to be done, and this is something I can no longer push aside. I was like them once...afraid of what would happen. Of what kind of disaster may come of it. But Vegetto grew from the experience into his own man...and if I ever want to become more than that scared little child who wasn't strong enough to save his mentor...then I must do the same."

 _::No! Trunks, if you do this...you will be distorting history to a level I can't control! Everything could die there...even you and Genn! Don't do this...let me just pull you out and you can do something for Gohan later!::_

Trunks' eyes widened, the sight of the bright white light slowly covering his body sending the Saiyan into an uncontrolled rage. Letting out a thunderous roar, a massive explosion of blue ki suddenly forced the white light outward, tearing into the energy and dispersing it out into the open sky. Trunks snarled in frustration, the bundles of his purple hair beginning to spike upwards.

"No more! I won't sit by and let Gohan die again while you two just plot and scheme with his life like this! He deserves better, and he will finally get to live the life he deserves!"

Genn's eyes widened, instinctively floating back at the sight of the blue ki rapidly surging upward and covering him in its blinding glow. The other Saiyan covered his eyes with his left arm, the brutal winds nearly knocking him off balance before suddenly dying down. Genn lowered his arm slowly as the brightness faded, quickly turning back to where Trunks was floating with wide eyes. The blue ki flowed majestically around the Saiyan, small gliterring lights illuminating inside of the aura. Trunks' hair had risen into bundled spikes, his formerly purple locks now shining as a bright turquoise blue to match his eyebrows and pupils.

Genn blinked hard at the sight of the transformed Trunks, who spoke with a calmer tone.

"Have you read about this form? I trained with Vegetto to achieve it after we saw Goku and Vegeta ascend during their training with Whis. It's the power of godly ki, combined with the Super Saiyan form. We call it Super Saiyan Blue."

Genn's eyes remained wide, stunned into silence which prompted a small chuckle from Trunks, the energy distorting around the wind from his laughter.

"I'll take that as a no. Thank you, for being a good friend to me Genn. You're more than welcome to meet Gohan after I take care of Broly, I think you should get to meet the man who changed my life for the better. I'm sure you two will get along very well."

Without waiting for a response, Trunks suddenly bolted down towards the ground, heading for the colliding two energies and leaving Genn floating in stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 8: Fate

**Chapter 8: Fate**

* * *

 **Age 780, Xeno Trunk's Timeline**

The smoke billowed up from the fresh crater left in the wake of Broly's green energy blast, dispersing as Future Gohan dashed forward past it. Seconds later, a massive wall of muscle and green energy surged after him in the form of Broly, who held a monsterous smirk and grin as he extended out his right arm.

"What's wrong, Gohan?! Don't you care if I destroy your planet?"

Future Gohan suddenly disappeared into thin air a few feet ahead of Broly, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to come to a halt in mid air. He lifted his chin, just in time to see Future Gohan suddenly bolting downward from the sky above with his one arm slamming into his head in a powerful power driver. Broly chuckled, completely still in mid air as the blow made contact. Future Gohan, however, yelped in pain and instinctively floating backward, pulling his arm into his chest in an awkward attempt to nurse it.

He coughed heavily, his throat constricted in Broly's hand encasing it within seconds, holding the dangling half Saiyan out in front of him. Future Gohan grimaced heavily, the fingers from his hand digging into Broly's exposed forearm while the Legendary Super Saiyan spoke with a dark tone.

"Keep running if you wish. But if you don't fight back...I'll just destroy this planet! You're father would be so ashamed, when I reunite you with him in death."

Future Gohan glared back in response, scrunching up his nose in frustration as he struggled to breathe. His arm shook heavily, slowly rising up to the side of his head with his fingers extended outward in a fanned out position while Broly watched the whole display in confusion.

"Solar...Flare!"

The Legendary Super Saiyan let out a small scream, tightly shutting his eyes and releasing his grip on Future Gohan's throat. The one armed Super Saiyan landed flat on his backside, taking a second to recollecting himself before bolting forward into an offensive flurry of punches and kicks. The sight of Broly being completely unfazed from the strikes caused Future Gohan to stop with a shocked expression of awe, completely offguard from Broly angrily swatting at him blindly with a powerful swing of his left arm. Flipping backwards into the ground, Future Gohan blasted through the cracked cement of the road and slowly sliding to a halt on his stomach.

His eyelids fluttered heavily, struggling to push himself off the ground while Broly broke out into a full sprint towards the collapsed Gohan. Future Gohan tensed his arms, preparing himself to take the full force of Broly's punt that was assured in his stride forward, but ducked his head from the small blast of blue energy striking the ground in between the two shortly.

Broly's eyes widened, the force of the blast catching him off guard with the wind nearly pushing him back alone. He turned his head to the left, his eyes locking onto the sight of the newly transformed Trunks slowly floating down to the ground. Future Gohan blinked heavily, raising an eyebrow.

"Trunks? Is...is that you?"

Trunks kept his narrowed, blue eyes trained on Broly, remaining silent at Gohan's question. Broly's narrowed eyes remained as he broke out into a smirk, turning his massive body to face towards Trunks.

"Ah...I remember you. That wizard told me I would only have to deal with Kakarot's worthless son...but it's only fitting that I end Prince Vegeta's legacy at the same time."

Trunks' strong glare remained unchanged, his tone flat.

"Are you really so blinded by your hate that you can't see just how outclassed you are, Broly? You should have never left your timeline; whatever Towa wanted you to accomplish stops here."

He raised his clenched fists, the glittering blue energy surging outwards in a violent surge.

"You will die."

Broly's eyes went wide, watching the blue aura suddenly shoot forward, Trunks having unsheathed his sword. With a thunderous roar, Trunks swung both of his arms up into the air before bringing the blade down, starting at Broly's massive right shoulder. The hatred in Trunks' blue eyes deepened once the blade had cleanly sliced through Broly's entire upper torso.

The Legendary Super Saiyan let out a strained hack, a small trail of blood flowing down the left side of his mouth. However, before he could make another sound, Trunks rapidly surged in a flurry of slashes, small white streaks shooting out from the force of his blows. The wind surged dramatically behind Broly, each slash resonating with a powerful blast of godly ki as Trunks continued to dice Broly into small pieces. The chunks of Saiyan flesh began to crumble down towards the ground as the green aura slowly faded away, before Trunks launched his free hand forward with an open palm that fired a massive wave of blue energy that barrelled forward towards an abandoned skyscraper, erupting into a small explosion shortly afterwards.

The calm winds of atmosphere caused Trunks' godly energy to billow forward from his body, the half Saiyan soon sliding his sword back into his sheath with a loud metal clang. He barely turned his head at the sound of Genn lightly landing on the ground a few feet away from him, Genn speaking up with a frown across his face.

"Are you really sure you have to do this?"

Trunks turned his eyes towards Future Gohan, who still struggled to sit upright in the crater. The blue aura slowly disappeared as he descended back down into his normal state, ignoring Genn and quickly kneeling down near the crater to help Future Gohan back up to his feet.

"Hey...it's alright. I've got you."

Future Gohan's own golden hair dropped back down into its normal appearance, fading to black while he smiled back at Trunks warmly.

"Thanks Trunks, I owe you one."

Trunks returned the smile, helping Gohan stand upright before taking a small step back.

"No...you don't. I'm returning the favor...you could never owe me for saving you."

Future Gohan chuckled back in response, shaking his head.

"Nah, Trunks, I don't know who that was. But that fighter was way stronger than 17 and 18 ever could be combined, and if you hadn't come when you did, I probably would've died from that next attack."

His smile grew into a wide grind, looking Trunks over from head to toe.

"But just look at you! You've gotten so much stronger; you beat that guy like it was nothing! And that transformation...what was that? I couldn't sense your energy at all; it's almost like you died!"

Trunks broke out into a small blush, glancing down.

"It's...umm...well, it's called Super Saiyan Blue. I got it from training with the Time Patrol, and I work with them to protect the timestream using that power."

Future Gohan blinked hard in response, but kept his smile.

"I see. So Bulma was able to finish her time machine after all, huh? You must've come from the future then?"

Trunks slowly nodded, still avoiding Gohan's stare as best he could.

"Yeah...we did. That fighter...wasn't supposed to be apart of this history. So we had to destroy him...to let history flow like it should."

Trunks blinked, however, the sudden weight of Gohan's hand landing on his shoulder causing him to immediately lift his chin.

"You're not that same little kid I found in the ruins a year ago, are you? It's great that you've really come into your own and doing so much good for everyone, I'm so proud of you!"

Trunks kept wide eyes for a moment, before his lips rose in a small, warm smile.

"Thanks."

Future Gohan nodded curtly, turning on his heel.

"Great...now that that's done, there's still the matter of dealing with 17 and 18 attacking the city."

Trunks' smile immediately morphed into a frown, watching Future Gohan glanced over his shoulder at the pair with an uncharacteristic grin.

"It probably won't be as big of a challenge for you with that power now...but I'm sure it'll be entertaining to see them try and stop you."

Trunks chuckled slightly in response, nodding once.

"Yeah...it would be. Don't worry Gohan, I'll take care of them for you."

Genn gasped, his eyes going wide as the Supreme Kai of Time's voice nearly screeched into his air.

 _::Genn! Please...you're our last hope. You need to stop him...if he goes through with this...the entire timeline could fall apart from the butterfly effect! I can barely contain the one Broly has left in his wake...but if Trunks kills the androids...then there's no telling how much history will change!::_

Genn's panicked eyes frantically danced between Trunks and Gohan, the sweat running down from the top of his head.

"I...Trunks! You can't do that...you know what will happen if you do!"

Trunks narrowed eyes instantly turned to Genn, Future Gohan also blinking in confusion.

"Maybe it should happen! I don't care if it's not how it's supposed to be; Gohan doesn't deserve this future!"

Future Gohan's confused stare quickly vanished, his narrowed eyes staying locked onto Genn for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Genn swallowed hard, meeting Future Gohan's eyes for a moment before turning his gaze to Trunks.

"If...if Trunks helps you kill the androids now...then he will be changing the course of history."

Trunks' angry glare intensified, the rage clear in his expression as he spoke.

"Why did you tell him?! I thought you were on my side Genn!"

Genn kept a strong frown, bowing his head in his avoidance of Trunks' stare.

"I just...I just don't want everything to be destroyed, Trunks. Please...stop this."

Trunks kept his angry stare strong for a few moments, but turned his head at the feeling of Gohan's hand resting on his shoulder again. His softened expression met Future Gohan's narrowed eyes.

"Trunks...is there something you want to tell me?"

Trunks frowned immediately in response, glancing down.

"I...I just..."

He tightly shut his eyes, tears beginning to swell at the edges.

"I just wanted to go with you, Gohan. I wanted to fight with you...and for once in my life...I didn't want to hold you back."

Future Gohan broke out into a frown, standing still silently for a few moments as Trunks sobbed into his left arm. He turned his eyes to Genn, staring into them for a few seconds while Genn blinked in confusion. Future Gohan soon turned his head back to Trunks, a small smile rising across his face.

"Hey...it's alright Trunks. You never held me back, not once."

He glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before turning his attention back down to Trunks.

"Look...I can tell it's been a long time since you've last seen me...and I think I know where this is going. I don't like letting those two getting away with destroying more of the city...but let's just take a little step back and calm down. Catch up on lost time."

Trunks lifted his head slowly from his arm, his eyes still red from the tears while Future Gohan grinned back at him.

"Why don't you tell me more about your adventures in the Time Patrol? I'd love to hear more about them."

* * *

 **Age 762, Unknown World in the Present Timeline**

Vegetto glanced around in confusion, the white light slowly dissipating away. Standing inside a dark hallway, he began to slowly walk forward with a perplexed expression. He reached up slowly, tapping onto the small earpiece.

"Whis...where am I?"

 _::Just a little further please. I found this point in history that you need to see...Genn will be in the other room so do try to keep your voice down. If he discovers your presence, you might have to kill a few of his guards or even worse, him.::_

Vegetto blinked, coming to a halt at the edge of a single door at the end of the hallway. He held his voice at a whisper, resting his back against the wall with his eyebrow still raised.

"Guards?"

The fusion instantly fell silent, the muffled sound of a woman's giggling catching him guard. His eyes turned towards the door, leaning his ear towards the wall to try and listen to the feminine voice a little better.

"Hey...don't tickle me like that!"

Vegetto's wide eyes soon narrowed, recognize the sound of Genn's voice following after.

"Mmm...I can't help it. Your little stomach just begs for attention."

Cringing slightly, Vegetto shook his head slightly and tapped on the earpiece again, whispering softly.

"Whis...is this history really necessary? I asked you to show me what his background is...not...whatever this is supposed to be."

 _::This is important, Vegetto. Trust me...you need to witness this.::_

The fusion's eyes turned back to the door, the sound of the woman's voice returning.

"Seriously though...I really appreciate what you did for me back there. If you hadn't come when you did...that mugger probably would've stolen much worse than me."

Vegetto's eyes lifted slightly, growing a bit wider at Genn's response.

"Don't worry about it, I always try to help those in need. But I could use a little reward, if you don't mind."

The woman's voice lifted slightly, the tension rising in Vegetto's forehead in anticipation.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

The fusion's eyes went fully wide, Genn's tone darkening heavily as his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Why don't you go ahead and slip out of those heavy clothes there. I'm sure you'd feel better without all that cloth covering you."

Vegetto instantly narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare, the uneasy chuckle of the woman cementing his fears.

"Heh...well...I don't know about that. We just met...maybe if I knew you a little bett-"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear with my words."

Vegetto's scowl grew stronger, the shock growing in his expression as Genn's tone became sinister.

"I said take off those clothes."

"And I told you I'm not ready for that...hey!"

Vegetto's hand immediately lurched forward, grasping onto the knob at the sound of the furniture suddenly toppling inside of the room, the woman letting out a small scream.

"Hey! You're hurting me!"

Swinging the door wide open, Vegetto blinked in confusion as a sudden bright light overtook his entire body, blinding his vision. It soon faded, however, leaving the confused warrior standing in the what appeared to be in the living room alone. The mess of the toppled couch and tables littered the floor of the room, small portions of the walls indented with the frame of what appeared to be a human body. The fusion moved a little further into the room, his wide eyes immediately locking onto the red liquid pooling at the edge of the kitchen. The horror was clear in his expression, instinctively taking a step back at the battered appearance of a human woman, face down in the red pool with scratches littering her body.

Vegetto turned his head away, Whis' voice filling his ear.

 _::It seems your intuition was right; Genn was hiding something all along. Her death was not a quick one. But I'm not finished showing you what you need to see: you need to keep your voice down. Move to the edge of the door, and do not make a sound. He is outside of the room right now...talking to one of his commanders.::_

The fusion moved towards the center of the room again, quickly pressing up against the wall. The door he attempted to charge through now hung open completely, Vegetto leaning up against the wall near the open frame. His eyes dropped however, the sound of Genn's voice ringing out and prompting a scowl from the fusion.

"I never like it when they scream, to be honest. If they were just silent and took it, they would live through the ordeal."

The small chuckle from an unfamiliar male voice unnerved Vegetto, his own tone as dark as Genn's but a few octaves lower.

"The rush of knowing they're powerless to stop you though...the added thrill of seeing them squirm just makes it so much more...fulfilling. "

Vegetto grit his teeth together, his muscles tensing heavily despite Whis' calm voice in his ear.

 _::Don't do anything rash, now. You said you wanted to learn more about him...this is crucial.::_

"I suppose you're right, although I prefer seeing their shocked faces when they see their beloved hero was nothing more than a well crafted lie. It's always those damsels in distress, hoping for someone to save them and fix everything wrong with their lives. Even in the face of reality showing them what really exists from this world, they still hope for something better. Might as well pleasure myself before ending their pathetic lives, hmm?"

The fusion twitched heavily in frustration, Genn's tone shifting gears.

"But that discussion can wait, I assume you have an update about that troublesome pest that destroyed our last three caravans into the city?"

"Yes sir, she attacked one of our outposts a few hours ago. We have her pinned down in an old warehouse at the south end of town, but she's proving more...resilient than we anticipated. We need your help."

Genn's scoffed prompted a small shake in Vegetto's body, unnerved at his despicable laughter.

"Quite the warrior she's proving to be. A great conquest for sure, hopefully we won't have to do too much damage to her body before she submits."

His tone darkened.

"But what of the rumors you've gathered from those news outlets? Have you looked into this claim that she is my sister?"

"We have sir, but the reports seem to be more speculative than factual. I wouldn't take them too seriously."

"Ha, it matters little anyway. The little upstart thinks she can bring down my whole empire over night, she has another thing coming. Whether or not she is related to me is irrelevant."

Vegetto's eyes widened in shock, Genn's venomous voice oozing with confidence.

"She will suffer for what she has done, and I intend to take my time giving her all the... _ **affection**_ she deserves."

The fusion blinked, the white light glowing around him rapidly.

 _::Alright, that's enough. I'm pulling you out of there before you do something dangerous!::_

Vegetto yelped suddenly, disappearing into the glow shortly afterwards.

* * *

The glow of the light faded, have transported Vegetto back into the Time Nest. The fusion's narrowed eyes immediately turned to Whis as the light faded, moving up to him with a heavy frown.

"What did you just show me back there?"

Whis kept an emotionless expression.

"Was it not obvious? Genn's history."

Vegetto shook his head once.

"No...I mean why didn't you tell me what I was about to see?! You could've at least warned me!"

Whis broke out into a small chuckle, Vegetto grunting in annoyance.

"You asked to see his history, and I showed it to you. Perhaps I could've told you what was going on, but this way, you have your own conclusion about the events, not mine."

Vegetto kept narrowed eyes, his gaze shifting slightly.

"Oh, I have my own conclusion alright. And it starts with what I should've done the minute he tried to put that ridiculous idea into my head."

The Supreme Kai of Time gasped, watching Vegetto rapidly move towards the Scroll of Eternity containing Xeno Trunks' history.

"No wait! You can't go in there now; He's helping Trunks with a mission!"

Vegetto scoffed in response, shrugging off the smaller Kai with his right shoulder and grasping tightly onto the Scroll. The white glow began to illuminate around him once more.

"I don't care what he's doing. He's a menace to not only the Patrol, but to anyone who seeks peace. It ends now!"

Both the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai watched on with shocked expressions as Vegetto began to disappear into a bright white light, Whis shaking his head once with a heavy sigh.

"I was afraid this would happen. But I suppose there's no avoiding this outcome now."

* * *

 **Age 780, Xeno Trunks' Timeline**

The three warriors stood together in the street, the sun beginning to set overhead as they shared a laugh. Future Gohan stifled his first, shaking his head.

"That does sound like my dad; only he would spend that much zeni to have a strong opponent try and kill him."

A small frown replaced his smile shortly after.

"I...almost forgot what he was like, you know. It would be nice, to see him again."

Trunks frowned as well, glancing away. The three fell into a silence at the final comment, Future Gohan meeting Genn's eyes shortly afterwards. Genn swallowed hard at the determined expression meeting his panicked stare, the sight of Future Gohan winking with his left eye at him causing him to blink in confusion.

"So, Genn was it? You're the recruit Trunks is training in the Time Patrol, right?"

Genn blinked once again, caught off guard by the question.

"Uh...yeah. You could say that."

Future Gohan broke out into a warm smile.

"Well, I do appreciate you telling me about what would happen if Trunks intervened earlier. But I have to ask...this fight with 17 and 18 coming up..."

Trunks slowly lifted his head with wide eyes, staring at Future Gohan who still locked with Genn's.

"It sounds like the outcome of this fight is pretty important, and Trunks obviously really cares about intervening now, more than ever. Tell me..."

Genn twitched uneasily, Future Gohan's flat tone unnerving him.

"I die in that fight, don't I?"

Genn's sweat began to pour heavily down his head, his eyes instinctively shifting to Trunks, who shook his head from side to side rapidly. Before Genn could reply, however, Future Gohan's scolding voice spoke out.

"Trunks, you don't need to lie to me. I'm not afraid to face my fate, you know."

Trunks quickly turned his head back to Future Gohan.

"But you don't have to die here Gohan! Let me help you; we can take them together!"

Future Gohan shut his eyes tightly, exhaling deeply before slowly opening them again and facing towards Trunks.

"No, Trunks, you said it yourself. Your job is to make sure history flows the way it should, and not interfere."

Trunks rapidly shook his head.

"Gohan...don't! You don't have to die like this!"

Future Gohan broke out into a warm smile, turning on his heel.

"Trunks...I know it isn't easy. But this is what my purpose in life is...because if you're here, all grown up, then that must mean the future is safe."

He raised an eyebrow, watching Trunks bow his head.

"Isn't it?"

Trunks did not offer a response, Future Gohan turning his attention back to the ruined city skyline.

"If so...then this fight has a real purpose. That's good enough for me."

Trunks shook his head violently once more.

"No! Gohan...you can't!"

Future Gohan turned his head to the side, gesturing with his one arm to Genn.

"Trunks...your student needs you; your Time Patrol needs you. You've made a good friend...you can't just abandon a good friend, can you?"

Trunks eyes began to well up with tears once more, still shaking his head in response.

"Gohan...please."

Future Gohan then blinked, a sudden white glow at the edge of his eyes catching his attention. Turning around slightly, his eyes grew wide at the sight of the new arrival clad in blue and orange gi. Vegetto's narrowed eyes held strong for a few seconds, but softened at the sight of the sobbing Trunks, the rage completely leaving his expression for a moment.

"Trunks..."

Trunks lifted his head, the confusion clear in his expression too at the sight of Vegetto. However, his eyes quickly sharpened into a glare.

"Come to force me out of the timeline, huh? I wasn't going to fight those androids anyway; Gohan and Genn saw to that."

Vegetto's scowl immediately returned at the final name mentioned, clenching his fists together tightly.

"No. I'm here for another reason."

Trunks and Future Gohan both blinked, watching Vegetto rapidly raise his right arm with an outstretched palm, forming a large blue energy blast at the end. His arm shifted towards Genn, the blast point towards the stunned warrior.

"I've come to squash this little bug!"

With a small roar, the ball of energy rapidly shot forward, tearing into the cement as it quickly spiraled towards Genn.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of Gods

**Chapter 9: Battle of Gods**

* * *

Vegetto's glare sharpened heavily at the sight of his energy attack suddenly splitting into two halves, each one veering off in opposite directions and exploding on contact with the skyscraper rubble a few meters away from the group. Genn's arms remained tense, his eyes trained on Trunks who now stood in between him and Vegetto with his sword drawn.

"So instead of working with me or asking for my opinion, you just decide you're going to show up and make an important decision all on your own?"

Vegetto's strong glare remained, slowly lowering his arm.

"Your opinion doesn't matter, Trunks. This little insect has been playing you for a fool, just as he's played everyone else."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, letting Vegetto continue with his raised dual voice.

"I thought maybe he was a little too stupid or careless in his attempt to help everyone, that he made an honest mistake looking to do what he thought was right. But I thought it was rather strange how he was so eager to just let his sister suffer so heavily for a cause that meant nothing to him. So I thought I'd learn more about who this misguided hero truly was, and you wouldn't imagine the horrors I saw when Whis and I looked deeper, finding an innocent woman he 'saved' years ago."

The venom dripped from Vegetto's dual voice as his glare sharply turned to Genn.

"It wasn't enough to take her life, was it you coward?! You had to teach her a lesson, and bring her down to your level of depravity, didn't you?! I thought it was a little strange that you knew how to break a mind as effectively as you suggested back at the Time Nest, but it all makes sense now. You've had plenty of practice, raping and destroying lives yourself!"

Trunks' eyes widened at the accusation, his own head turning towards Genn. Future Gohan glanced down in shock as well, before turning his own attention slowly to Genn. With all three warriors staring at him, Genn lowered his head slightly in shame, hiding his expression and remaining silent.

Trunks' arms lowered slightly, the sword pointing down towards the ground instead of defense.

"Genn...what is he talking about?"

Genn kept his head bowed, his voice timid.

"I'm...not a good person..."

Vegetto scoffed in response, the jabbing tone bordering near sarcastic spite.

"Obviously. Hunting for that thrill of ending someone's life in fear, wanting to see them suffer for their optimistic hope so their view on the world becomes as hopeless as your own. But now that I know what you really are, your little dream of doing the same for the Time Patrol ends here."

Trunks' eyes narrowed in response, his attention locked on Genn who still kept his head bowed and spoke with a timid voice.

"I wasn't trying to ruin the-"

"Quiet!"

Vegetto's arm rapidly shot back up, another massive ball of bright blue energy forming at the end of his palm. The wind surging around the warrior's body kicked up rubble at his feet heavily, Trunks' eyes widening at the sight.

"You're not going to weasel your way out of this one. You may have lived your life in shame and cowardice, but you will face your death with some honor. Trunks...stand aside!"

Trunks frowned in response, straightening himself out in and remaining still. His own eyes fell down to the sword he held pointed to the ground, his grip lax.

"Trunks! I said **move**!"

Trunks' eyes immediately lifted at the dark tone from Vegetto's voice, his own raising as he suddenly brought his sword back into a defensive position.

"No! There has to be more to this story...Genn isn't that person anymore!"

Vegetto let out a small roar in frustration, the bright blue light suddenly engulfing his entire form. Future Gohan gasped at the sudden display of energy, taking a step back at the newly transformed Vegetto still holding his energy blast out in front of him as a Super Saiyan Blue. The particles of light and blue energy began to swirl around his entire body, the ball of energy sucking in a little his aura as it grew in size.

"Insubordinate brat. When I tell you to put down your toy sword and stand aside, you do it! Get out of my way, or else!"

Trunks' eyes widened, caught offguard by Vegetto's sudden change in tone.

"Or else what?"

Vegetto's eyes widened, his glare still strong in his immense rage.

"Or else I blast you too!"

Trunks blinked in shock at the threat, falling silent for a few seconds. His head turned back slowly towards Genn, who had lifted his head once Vegetto had transformed. Their eyes met for a moment, Genn frowning heavily and shaking his head.

"Just...move out of the way, Trunks. It was nice to think I had a chance to atone for what I've done...but maybe it's supposed to be this way. Maybe I don't deserve a second chance."

Trunks' eyes immediately narrowed in response, his own bright blue aura suddenly flaring up from underneath his boots. Vegetto's eyes widened slightly, staring at the now matching Super Saiyan Blue Trunks who turned back to face towards the fusion with his sword firmly held out in front of him. The black jacket the swordsman wore shined brilliantly in the godly aura, the silver steel of his sword radiating from the energy lacing its form while Trunks kept his eyes on Genn.

"I made you a promise, Genn. You helped me feel at peace about my timeline, and gave me the chance to say goodbye to Gohan when no one else did. You've been a good friend to me."

His glare soon returned, turning his eyes to Vegetto.

"Unlike others, who are ready to throw away their loved ones just to satisfy their pride."

Vegetto kept a strong glare trained on the opposing Saiyan clad in the glow of godly ki, the whir of the attack at the end of his palm growing.

"This is your last warning, Trunks! Either step aside, or be swept aside. Choose!"

Trunks let out a small roar, his aura rapidly surging outward at the sudden spike in his energy.

"Try it!"

Vegetto grunted, rapidly launching the massive ball of bright blue energy forward.

 ** _"Big Bang Attack!"_**

Trunks pulled his blade back slightly, tensing at the oncoming approaching blast. However, his eyes widened at the disappearance of Vegetto on the opposite side of the street. He turned in time to see the transformed fusion having already made his way a few feet away from Genn, who stood with wide eyes and a defenseless stance. Vegetto immediately pulled his fist back, launching his right gloved fist forward with a confident smirk.

"No one to save you now!"

The gloved fist struck with a thunderous shockwave, the ripple of energy shattering a few skyscrapers along the street corner nearby. Vegetto's eyes widened, however, at the sight of his fist being held in a bare hand, coated in the golden glow of a familiar Super Saiyan aura. Future Gohan winced heavily in pain, his arm twitching heavily as he held Vegetto's right fist and stood directly in between the fusion and Genn.

Vegetto pulled his arm back immediately taking a step back while Future Gohan's arm immediately slumped down to his side, indicating its broken state.

"Gohan?!"

Trunks gasped at the sight, quickly turning his attention back to the massive ball of bright blue energy. He carefully lunged forward, slowly stabbing his blade forward towards the ball that immediately caused a torrent of wind to surge outwards in every direction. His arms wobbled heavily in pushing his blade forward slowly, the tip of his sword penetrating into the ball a few inches forward before he rapidly swung the sword around in a near full swing, launching the massive energy attack back at the distracted Vegetto. Vegetto turned his head in time for the blast to rapidly strike his back, erupting into a massive explosion while Vegetto bolted out of the developing smoke cloud into a nearby ruined building from the force of the blow.

Trunks panted heavily, breaking out into a small dash and quickly running up to Future Gohan's side as the warrior collapsed onto his right knee.

"Gohan! Are you alright?!"

Future Gohan grunted, letting his arm dangle heavily in front of him.

"I'm...I'm fine. I think I shattered every bone in my arm, blocking that punch of his, but at least I'm still breathing."

Trunks nodded once, before turning his attention to Genn who spoke next.

"Please...don't fight him. I don't want any of you to suffer because of me...I've already caused enough as it is. Just let me die."

Trunks grunted, quickly moving away from Future Gohan and snagging Genn's shirt collar in both hands.

"You're not dying here, not today. You are going to have the chance to make amends for what you've done, you deserve that for what you've done so far for the Patrol. You've already helped me, and you're going to do it again. Right now, starting by getting yourself together and staying focused on making it through this!"

Genn kept a small frown, but nodded once in compliance. Trunks then turned his head towards Future Gohan, who continued to pant in pain.

"Gohan, stay with Genn and make sure he doesn't get rushed like that again. I'll try to end this fight quickly."

Future Gohan nodded in response.

"Right...be careful, Trunks."

Trunks turned on his heel, bolting into a small dash and quickly closing in on the rubble of the building he saw Vegetto disappear into. The glowing blue aura illuminated the dark rubble around him, the sun having nearly set completely and night beginning to sit in. Trunks narrowed eyes scanned the rubble for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh and closing his eyes.

"You can come out now. I know you're hiding around here somewhere."

Trunks' eyes opened however, turning his head towards the sound of Vegetto's voice. His tense muscles, having anticipated a sneak attack from Vegetto, relaxed at the sight of the transformed fusion standing on the adjacent street corner with his arms crossed, his own blue aura brightly illuminating his body.

"I don't need to hide. You and I both know how this is going to play out, Trunks. You're too weak to challenge my power, even with that form I trained you into."

Trunks kept a strong glare, his arms dropping to his sides.

"So you really are ready to kill me over this? Over some perceived threat you conjured up on your own?"

Vegetto scoffed.

"You didn't see what I saw, Trunks. He is just like Frost, playing on the good will of the innocent to further his selfish goals. He used her, just like he is using you. Can't you see that he wants us to fight? To weaken ourselves?"

The fusion blinked, rapidly throwing up his right arm as Trunks' fist slammed into his forearm. The cement cracked beneath their boots, Trunks quickly slinging out his right foot towards Vegetto's ribs, only meeting Vegetto's open ended palm as he slapped Trunks' leg away. Stepping back, Vegetto broke the hold and grunted once more while Trunks spoke.

"Funny, how you didn't even bother trying to convince me until after you tried to murder him without my approval. You try to reason with me, as if I would be soft enough just to give in to your demands if you have some logical basis for it. But not this time: I'm tired of you constantly treating me like a pawn instead of a partner!"

Vegetto nearly snarled in response, lunging forward and throwing out his own right fist towards Trunks' face, the latter catching the blow within inches from his nose. Trunks then hacked heavily, gasping for air from the impact of Vegetto's left fist slamming into his stomach, the warrior nearly dropping to his knees as he stumbled forward.

"You chose to be a pawn the second you sided with that rapist and murderer."

Trunks panted heavily, stepping back while clutching his stomach.

"I chose to believe in the good in people. I see the good in his heart, the will he has to make amends just as my father did."

His eyes narrowed sharply, straightening his back to stand upright fully.

"While you follow the path of the very enemy we fight, watching something horrible play out and suddenly believing you need to wipe it out for the greater good, thinking you are the only one who knows best. Constantly pushing forward, without a care who you hurt or the damage you inflict."

Vegetto frowned in response, Trunks spitting a small amount of spit at Vegetto's boot.

"You're just another Zamasu, fighting for your own misguided justice."

Vegetto's expression immediately contorted into rage, rapidly bolting forward and launching into a flurry of punches. Trunks blasted backwards across the cement, roaring in defense as he tried to keep pace. However, after blocking for a few seconds against multiple strikes, a punch slipped through and connected to his chest. Recovering rapidly, Trunks parried a few more strikes before three punches slipped through his guard, striking his neck and ribs respectively. The Saiyan warrior started to crumple, Vegetto consistently striking at Trunks past his guard as he began to weaken. Trunks cried out in pain, rag-dolling in Vegetto's unrelenting assault for a few moments before rapidly dropping towards the ground.

Collapsing to one knee, Trunks panted heavily in a bid to stay conscious, Vegetto pulling his arm back and looming over him.

"You're only wasting your breath. If you're going to sit here and cry because I didn't give you or your timeline the attention you wanted, then go right ahead."

The fusion began to casually stride away from the kneeling Trunks, who slowly attempted to collect himself.

"I, however, intend to destroy the threats our Patrol faces. No matter what sort of naive foolishness clouds your mind from the truth."

Vegetto's eyes then suddenly widened, his neck instinctively bending to the left as a small bright blue energy sphere rapidly shot past him. He whirled around in time to catch the steel blade inches away from his neck, his arm shaking slightly as Trunks continued to push down towards Vegetto. The fusion grunted angrily in response, his grip on the blunt of the blade itself tightening.

"You've really lost it, haven't you?!"

Trunks gasped, watching on as Vegetto suddenly snapped the metal blade from the tip, the top half of the blade shattering in his constricting gloved grip. His narrowed eyes remained strong, his left leg rapidly shooting forward and slamming square into Trunks' chest, sending the other Super Saiyan Blue flying in the opposite direction. Bolting into a blue dash after him, Vegetto rapidly closed the distance to Trunks, staying on the offensive with another barrage of punches and kicks. Trunks, however, quickly retaliated with a flurry of his own after quickly recovering from the first few strikes, the two trading blow after blow until Trunks suddenly dropped to the ground. Vegetto blinked, watching on before his legs suddenly flipped out from underneath him, Trunks' own sweeping leg having knocked him off balance.

The fusion wasted no time whirling around in mid air using his momentum, twisting into a heavy axe kick aimed for Trunks' shoulder. The blow only connected to Trunks' forearm, who quickly used his other hand to launch a small blue energy blast and striking Vegetto square in his chest. A small smoke cloud formed in front of him, Vegetto bouncing along the cement for a few seconds before recovering on the ground. Rising slowly to his feet, Vegetto cracked his neck to the side.

"You want to whine about your timeline, but you have no one to blame for it than yourself. I trained you, I gave you the power to make a difference here. Yet somehow, it took this weakling playing you for a fool to make you realize what they mean to you? Only now, did you care about helping them?"

Trunks huffed back in response, moving into a defensive stance.

"You know damn well this Patrol has never been about what I want. I gave everything to make it better, to create something greater than myself. But whenever there was time to satisfy my personal demons, **you** were the one who always put it off."

He grunted, his tone sarcastically mocking the fusion's dual voice.

"What were your words? 'Oh, it's a timeline that isn't being attacked, so it doesn't matter! Oh, I don't want you risking it until you're in better control of your emotions!'"

His glare sharpened even further.

"Or the worst one of them all, how even after I overcame those last excuses, you still wouldn't let me go because **you** wanted to get stronger. Because you needed a training partner. My home being destroyed didn't matter in comparison to your need to improve. You can twist your words and say you made me stronger for some good will for the Time Patrol. But in the end, we both know exactly why you pushed me to ascend."

Vegetto frowned in response, remaining silent while Trunks' tone began to darken heavily.

"Because you wanted someone strong enough to rival your own power. It didn't matter who it was or how it was done, you only cared about your own selfish desire for worthwhile combat. The Time Patrol, my home, Genn; none of that matters to you. You're only a hero when its convenient for you, whenever your own little wants or pride are at stake here."

Vegetto's eyes remained sharp in a glare, Trunks lowering his arms.

"What a scam, the mighty Time Patroller who saved us all. Erecting a statue of yourself in the middle of your own exorbitant city, deciding you need to step down and let another warrior take on the mantle of defending Earth's history. Fooling everyone here that it's about growing the Patrol, when we both know the only reason you did it was because you were disappointed in me as a warrior. Wasting both of our efforts trying to make me achieve a power I could not reach, always putting off my timeline while you grew impatient with my lack of progress. So you decide to make a big fuss about needing a new hero to defend Earth in your place, one that you could just dump on the Kaioshins to train and make her strong enough to be able to rival you."

The intensity of Vegetto's stare lightened slightly at the jabbing accusation, Trunks' own voice raising into a near shout.

"That's exactly why you picked her, wasn't it?! You didn't care about Earth or me, the one who gave you life in the first place. All you cared about was satisfying your own little need for a challenge, enough to the point where you threw away your own partner just for the chance at fighting someone stronger. You can talk about helping me ascend all you want, but don't you dare lie that it was for a good cause or that I'm the one who is selfish! This will never be about anything other than yourself, and if you keep letting your pride blind you like this, it's going to be the only thing you have left by today's end."

Trunks suddenly bolted forward, reeling both fists back for a moment in his dash towards Vegetto. The fusion quickly threw up his arms, parrying the first two punches from Trunks' offensive attack and quickly slipping in a jab at the Saiyan's right cheek. Trunks grimaced, stumbling back from being struck past his guard, only to flatten onto the floor from Vegetto's elbow suddenly dropping onto his back. Trunks hacked heavily, lifting his head from the broken cement to look into Vegetto's matching blue eyes, who loomed over him.

"Go on...do it then. You have her to push you...you don't need me anymore. All that talk of having no one on Namek...that speech to Demigra about defending your 'family'. You never cared about me...or anyone else..."

Vegetto's expression softened lightly, watching on as Trunks slowly dropped down to the rubble and passing out with a deep, heavy sigh. The godly blue aura faded from his body, descending back down to his normal state after he lost consciousness. The fusion stood still for a moment, staring down at Trunks for a few seconds before slowly turning on his heel with a heavy frown. His determined stare soon returned at the sight of Genn, however, the anger clear in his expression as he broke out into a dash towards the remaining two warriors. Landing a few feet in front of Future Gohan, Vegetto kept his arms at his sides while facing off with the two, his attention locked on Future Gohan.

"Stand aside, Gohan. I don't want to hurt you."

Future Gohan remained still.

"I won't let you kill this man."

Vegetto grunted in response.

"He is not a man. He is a monster."

Future Gohan slowly pulled his right foot forward, attempting to move into a defensive stance with his lifeless limb.

"The only monster I see is you."

Vegetto frowned heavily in response, his glare intensifying at the sight of Future Gohan struggling to charge towards him. Coated in the golden aura of a Super Saiyan, Future Gohan's right left shot forward towards Vegetto's chest, only for his boot to get caught into the fusion's right palm. Vegetto lightly swung his arm around, swinging Future Gohan into a nearby building with immense force.

Genn slumped forward slightly, now that both warriors on his behalf were incapacitated. Vegetto's angry glare focused in on the man who dodged his stare, his right hand shooting out and constricting Genn's throat. The other Saiyan coughed and wheezed heavily, his smaller frame being lifted off the ground as Vegetto help him in the air.

"Congratulations, you scum. You managed to turn my entire Patrol against me, and nearly complete this little destructive goal of yours. But it doesn't matter what you've taken from me; I'll just rebuild the Patrol and create a new family if I have to. So no matter how close you came, I want you to remember that all your work has been for nothing as I end your life."

Genn twitched heavily in Vegetto's grip, suddenly bursting into the cement below from Vegetto swinging the man around into the concrete. His short black hair was littered with rocks, his entire vision blurry while Vegetto stood over him with crossed arms.

"But just so the Kaioshins can't say I didn't give you a chance, I'll let you make a case for yourself. Go on, try to give me a good reason to let you live."

Genn kept both eyes shut, his voice weak.

"I..I don't have one."

The admission of defeat caught Vegetto off guard, who looked on with a perplexed stare while Genn continued to speak.

"I just wanted a second chance...to make things right."

Vegetto broke out into a dark smirk, scoffing heavily in response.

"Sure, and that little Time Vault break in you and Kassava pulled was to help with that cause. All for the good will of the people of the universe, the ones you condemned years ago for the very hope you try to con me with. So why would you try to tamper the Scroll if all you cared about was doing what's right?"

Genn kept his head bowed.

"I thought if I erased my past...then maybe I could atone for what I've done. All those lives that I ruined and took...maybe they would be fixed if I just didn't exist at all."

Vegetto's stare intensified at the explanation, watching Genn slowly sink towards the floor.

"But it didn't work...and with everything that's happened today, I'll always cause pain and misery no matter how hard I try to do what's right. So maybe I should die."

Vegetto let out a small grunt, his tone flat.

"And what of your sister? Don't tell me you're not planning on trying to play on my mercy using her."

Genn lifted his head slightly, turning to meet Vegetto's stare. The fusion furrowed his brow, the sight of Genn's warm smile unnerving him heavily as Genn spoke with a more optimistic tone.

"Well...she has you now. It was nice to fool myself and think I was helping her...but now, she's finally working with the best heroes in the entire universe. She's going to be so much stronger and better now, without me to hold her back."

Vegetto kept a glare, however, Genn resting on his back hands.

"Maybe...that's the change I was destined to make. I've dreamt about her becoming something amazing, and doing something that saves everyone. But maybe, instead of being the reason why she changes, maybe my destiny is to just put her where she needs to be to grow. That...well...I can die happy knowing that I made the difference for her there."

Vegetto paused at the comment, the earpiece ringing in his right ear at the end of the statement. However, the energy remained absent while two distinct voices argued within his mind.

 _Pfft, don't listen to any of that. He's a con artist: he knows how to play people. He's doing it now: it's his strategy to live._

 _But...what if he's telling the truth? He spoke with honor there..._

 _No! He's faking it...he only wants you to lower your guard so he can strike!_

 _Why though? What does he have to gain from all this?_

Vegetto's arm began to twitch heavily at the thoughts racing through his mind, the two familiar voices having devolved into incoherent dribble in their bid to outweigh the other. The two voices immediately went silent, however, as Vegetto's arm lowered back down to his side.

"Whis, pull us out."

Genn blinked, turning his head away from the ground at the sound of Vegetto's exhausted tone, the angel's voice ringing in both earpieces.

 _::Of course! Give me one moment...and...there!::_

The three Time Patrollers spread out across the ruined city street all began to glow white, soon disappearing into and leaving the quiet rubble behind in the night.

* * *

The three new arrivals in the Time Nest all appeared within seconds of each other, one of the warriors lying flat on the stone floor. The Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai both made their way to Trunks' side, moving past Vegetto and Genn with worried expressions.

"We'll get him to the medical ward right away. Just hang on Trunks...you're going to be ok."

Vegetto glanced to the side with serious expression, his arms crossed while the two hoisted Trunks and began to move towards the exit, departing the Time Vault shortly. Whis stood with a passive expression, watching Genn slowly perk his head up.

"What do you plan to do about me?"

Vegetto grunted.

"Just get out of my sight."

Genn frowned heavily, but quickly made his way past the others and leaving the Time Vault shortly afterwards, leaving Whis and Vegetto as the only occupants. The taller angel broke out into a small half smile.

"Well, that went better than expected."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, turning his eyes towards Whis but remaining still.

"What are you talking about?"

Whis nodded towards the exit.

"About what happened there in Trunks' history. I was expecting you to kill him with your current personal problems being what they were."

The fusion's eyes narrowed, turning towards Whis fully at the jabbing comment.

"Don't tell me you're going to try justifying his past too."

Whis chuckled in response.

"Of course not. The only reason I showed you it in the first place was because I knew you would take it so harshly."

Vegetto glanced down, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Then why do I have this sinking feeling in my stomach that I'm making a mistake, killing him?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Because you would be. It doesn't matter what that past was, it was the potential of his deception that truly inspired your fear and rage to end him. Look at what you have wrought from chasing that fear."

Vegetto slowly crossed his arms, still glancing away as Whis continued.

"Just as you have let your own desire for combat blind you from Trunks' needs, so too did you let fear cloud your mind and drive you to nearly kill both of your sons when they only wanted to protect you and Genn. When I worked with Goku and Vegeta, I could tell that both of them had mirroring opposites with their weaknesses. Goku's pride in letting his overconfidence leading to his downfall, while Vegeta's fear of inferiority drives his extensive will to surpass everyone that challenges him."

Vegetto turned his head slightly, Whis having pointed at him with a flat one.

"While I know you despise being compared to them, you can not deny what traits have made you who you are. You are the combination of those flaws, and it was made clear today: you let your pride blind you from listening to your closest ally, and your fear drove you to nearly destroy everything you've worked so hard to create for yourself. You must learn to temper both your pride and your fear if you wish to truly find peace."

Vegetto kept a frown, glancing towards the Scroll.

"But how...Whis. I've come as far as I can go: I no longer fear being just a shell meant to hold those two together, nor do I need a purpose to live now that I have the Patrol. What else do I need to do to bring my mind peace?"

Whis bowed his head slightly with a small muse.

"Ah...well...you've already started a plan for that problem, haven't you?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Whis' smile rose.

"Your whole reason for training Kassava in the first place, correct?"

Vegetto's eyebrow dropped, his dissatisfaction clear in his expression.

"I'm being serious, Whis. I'm not in the mood to entertain your attempt at playing match maker."

Whis broke out into another small chuckle.

"As interesting as that may be, I merely referred to your plan of increasing her power. Your pride continues to rise as it does because you have yet to meet a worthy opponent in battle that can defeat you, and give you the opportunity to grow as not only a fighter, but as a person. You may have those combined flaws, but the fear is only amplified because your pride has grown to heights that are out of control."

Whis' smile rose once again.

"Trunks may have said some good points about you back there, but making her stronger would no doubt allow you the opportunity to find peace. You have never lost a battle until meeting Lord Beerus, and even that one was a bit of a fluke. In all my time spent training warriors throughout time and space, you are, unquestionably, the most skilled when it comes to combat. While you power may be insignificant in comparison to some, your tactical mind and battle ingenuity alone would make you a threat in the eyes of any powerful opponent."

Vegetto let out a small grunt of content, his smirk rising before meeting Whis' eyes.

"Even you?"

Whis paused for a moment, before nodding his head once.

"If our powers were even, then yes. I would have trouble handling you in a fight; you probably could even best me. This superiority is the cause of your massive pride constantly rising, and like a wildfire, it will continue to destroy everything in its path if it continues to grow without a means to contain it."

Vegetto nodded once, his smirk fading quickly.

"Right, but fighting you at our power difference wouldn't solve that. Even if you could humiliate me in a fight, I need something more than that. A rival, who could push me to new heights and satisfy my need for combat; one that will train with me and constantly push me, that loves to fight as much as I do. It's the reason why I've hurt Trunks in more than just physical blows; if I don't find someone who can beat me soon, then I'm not sure how much longer it will be before I lose everyone. I can't keep tempering these...feelings without the help to bring them in check."

Whis smiled in response, nodding once.

"Well...as a wise warrior once said, 'Everyone meets their better sooner or later'."

Vegetto perked up at the comment, Whis having leaned forward slightly.

"Perhaps even, their better half sooner or later?"

Vegetto let out a heavy sigh in response, shaking his head.

"You were waiting to say that, weren't you?"

Whis chuckled once more.

"Why yes, it dawned on me just as I remembered that quote of yours. This 'love' you mortals have shown here on Earth has been quite the fascinating topic for me to explore, as I've never seen this sort of emotion develop outside of the need for reproduction in other species. It greatly amplified Prince Vegeta's power on Earth when Beerus first arrived and struck Lady Bulma, so perhaps this emotion would greatly improve fighting capability in the warriors it affects. However, I have noticed some of its more...tedious complications that hinder fighters in areas that I can't comprehend. Similar to how certain drugs grant extensive power to fighters but at a cost that we don't understand until it's already too late."

Vegetto shook his head.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Whis blinked, before covering his mouth with his free hand and clutching his scepter in the other.

"Oh goodness, my apologies. Back onto the topic at hand though, I do believe your best course of action is to continue training the lovely Kassava as a means to battle with you. She does have the love for combat that you value, and is potentially as intelligent as you are in battle."

Vegetto kept a small frown, glancing down.

"Yet she still has that problem in dealing with challenges far above her head. She quits whenever things get too tough, and doesn't care about anything."

Whis nodded once.

"A fair point, but that should not be too much of a problem for you. She is still growing and learning to form more attachments. And while she currently lacks one to her own life, she just needs to find a few more aspects of life to care about before she connects to it as a whole. Give her time, and play to her interest in fighting. Then, she may finally find a reason to overcome those fears that restrict her."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to know a lot about her. What are you hiding from me, Whis?"

Whis smiled.

"The history you did not fully investigate. Perhaps we should take a look at her history, and then, you can finally know where these two come from?"

Vegetto stared down at the Scroll, before nodding slowly once with Whis turning to face towards the table.

"Very well, let's begin."


	11. Chapter 10: Origins

**Chapter 10: Origins**

* * *

Vegetto stood motionless with his arms crossed, his eyes turning upwards. Standing with Whis, the pair traveled through the open vastness of space with the stars shooting above and beneath the small green ball housing them. Whis glanced down, however, once the green ball came to a sudden halt in its travel. Beneath their feet, a similar planet designed like Earth floated in place. Vegetto's eyes narrowed, studying the world and the clouds slowly floating around the orb while he spoke.

"You couldn't have just put us here in the first place?"

Whis stifled a small chuckle.

"Forgive me, I had forgotten where exactly the planet was located. I might have mixed up a couple of memories here and there."

Vegetto grunted in response, his eyes still on the planet.

"I thought you said you knew the full history of these two."

Whis nodded once.

"In the time you spent nearly tearing apart your own family, I did manage to piece together the parts of history you have yet to see on them both but I can't be expected to full memorize small details such as the planet's location. In any case, welcome to the world known as Kryndyn. This is where their rather...long story begins."

Vegetto kept narrowed eyes, ignoring the pointed jab in Whis' response.

"I've never heard of this world. The Saiyans never sent pods to this sector of the galaxy, it's too far away from Planet Vegeta."

Whis turned his head to Vegetto.

"That's because these two were not apart of the Saiyan program Vegeta's father implemented towards the waning years of his rule under Frieza. Their story starts a few years before the Saiyans began the siege for what eventually became Planet Vegeta. The father, whose name escapes me at the moment, was killed in a grudge match against a stronger warrior, and the mother did not wish to join with that warrior. Branded a traitor and a coward, she escaped to this world of Kryndyn while pregnant with Kassava and Genn to live a peaceful life."

Vegetto frowned.

"I take it this didn't end well for her."

Whis bowed his head slightly, his expression flat.

"No."

Vegetto sighed as the green ball slowly descended down towards the planet, soon entering into the atmosphere. The fusion twitched slightly at the breeze hitting his arms, caught off guard by the energy allowing the planet's summer atmosphere to flow through. Landing in between a pair of skyscrapers in the middle of an open plaza, the two stood side by side amidst the busy crowds of pedestrians hustling to and from their destinations.

"We're currently in the year 752, around a decade before Vegeta landed on Earth. The pair you're interested in are currently in their teens, twelve and fifteen respectively. However, today, their lives separated when their mother was killed."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"By who?"

Whis gestured towards the east with his head, nodding to a group of male warriors walking together. Clad in the signature battle armor of the Saiyans, the warriors walked side by side until coming to a halt in front of a nearby food stand. The apparent leader of the group smirked devishly, crossing his arms and leaning on the side of the stand with his eyes firmly locked on the shorter woman with long black hair studying the food, who let out a small gasp once she noticed the four new arrivals.

"You're a hard woman to find, Turmera."

The woman addressed as Turmera took a step back instinctively, quickly turning to the smaller teenage boy standing next to her. She lightly pushed him back, her wide eyes still locked on the man.

"Genn...go get your sister."

The younger Genn blinked, stumbling a bit from the pat.

"Huh? Why?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, turning her head to the boy.

"Just go get her and run honey. Mommy will be alright on her own."

The man chuckled darkly.

"We don't care for your children Turmera."

Turmera only glared at the man despite the reassurance.

"You always clung to the old ways, Suan. How do I know you won't kill them, like tradition demands?"

Suan shook his head.

"Haven't you heard the news? The Saiyans are no more, Turmera; Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza sometime ago. No one is hunting you anymore."

Turmera twitched uneasily, watching Suan push off the wall he leaned on and slowly approach her in taking two small steps forward.

"My squad managed to survive the destruction, as I've spent the last decade wandering this universe in hopes of finding you. And here at last, seeing you've aged so gracefully, I feel a great deal of mercy for the last survivors of our race. So I've come to make a deal with you: I'll spare your children, who should've died with that weakling of a father I killed all those years ago..."

Turmera twitched slightly at the mention of the death, angrily watching Suan approach and lightly caress her right cheek with his hand.

"But only if you finally become the loyal pet that I deserve."

Turmera rapidly slapped Suan's hand away, the man chuckling at her agitated tone.

"Get away from me! It was a no back then and it's still a no now!"

Suan shook his head once.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, your defiance has always been your most appealing trait. But now, with no where to run or hide, it's time I finally broke you."

Turmera blinked, yelping at the sudden hand launching at her throat and slinging her rapidly down face first onto the food stand. She quickly turned her head to the younger Genn, her voice breaking in her shouts.

"Run Genn! Run!"

The sudden outburst generated the attention of passerbys, a small crowd beginning to form. A few uniformed men quickly ran past Vegetto and Whis, drawing weapons and pointing them at the group.

"Cambrone Police! Let the woman go now!"

Suan kept his smirk, nodding to the three warriors all tensing at the sight of the police.

"Alright boys, you know what to do. Make sure the cameramen can film you in action, so they know their planet is now ours."

His attention turned back slowly to the pinned Turmera on the stand, his grin rising.

"Do try to struggle more; this won't be as fun if you don't plan on screaming."

The Saiyan warriors bolted forward at the policemen, the weapons discharging energy shots in the first few seconds until the entire scene before them froze suddenly. Vegetto narrowed his eyes, turning towards Whis.

"Did you freeze the play back?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"There's no need to see more. This Saiyan, Suan, and his warriors murdered the entire marketplace while their mother ended up dying during the apparent...well...I'm sure you're aware of what happened. The Saiyans had progressed far past most of their barbaric tendencies, but until King Vegeta implemented strict laws on the new Planet Vegeta, there were certain customs towards mating that were...problematic."

Vegetto frowned.

"I'm well aware of the conqueror mentality, Whis. Vegeta was often taught at an early age to take what he wanted, and I can see how it played a role here."

Whis nodded.

"One of your more barbaric customs involved warriors who fought among themselves, in combat that led to one's death. The female would then be at the mercy of the winner, and it was customary for that winner to slaughter the offspring of the loser to prevent weakness from staining the Saiyan bloodline. As for the female, some Saiyans found wives through this practice. While others simply killed the female as well."

His head turned slightly towards Suan.

"Then you have Saiyans such as Suan, who would seek to satisfy their primal desires before killing the female. Their mother died during the whole ordeal, and Suan's outfit soon took over the planet to establish the first Empire."

Vegetto's eyes turned to the frozen image of the younger Genn, his tone darkening.

"And what of Genn? Did he join them?"

Whis nodded, the entire scene before them suddenly turning black.

"Yes, although Suan never trained him as a fighter. He kept their heritage a secret from him just as Turmera did, and often times, wanted to kill Genn for his weakness."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes into slits, turning back to Whis.

"But why? He watched them kill his own mother right in front of him. Why wouldn't he try and fight them?"

Whis turned his gaze towards the boy.

"Just look at him, how scared he is. Up until now, he had lived a quiet normal life and knew nothing about the Saiyans or where he came from. Then suddenly, one hour he's out helping his mother shop for supplies for the week and the next, she's dead. Most importantly, however, is seeing her in that compromising position firsthand. All of her attempts to teach him about hope, love, and goodwill: undone. Today was the day he witnessed those barbaric and evil tendencies win out above it all, and being an impressionable child with his world torn apart in front of him, it was easy for Suan to mold him in the mentality of a conqueror. Teaching him that power was the way to live, to take what he wanted and morality was a means to weaken him.

Vegetto sighed, turning his gaze away.

"So what happened to them after all this?"

Whis kept a flat tone.

"There's not much worth repeating at this point in Genn's story; he eventually grows up to take over the empire Suan builds here on Kryndyn by tactical power plays instead of defeating him in open combat. So, we turn our attention to Kassava, who was not present for this whole ordeal."

Vegetto blinked, watching the black dissipate into a rainy city line. The pair now stood on a nearly empty sidewalk, the grey clouds still bright from the sunlight hitting them from behind but covering the entire sky to create the gloomy atmosphere. The lettering of the sign above the smaller tower the two stood in front of was alien to Vegetto, who studied the lettering for a moment before giving up on attempting to decipher it. His eyes then turned to the nearby door opening, a young human looking woman emerging out into the street clad in only a navy blue sports bra and matching leggings for her outfit. She cringed slightly, her left hand shooting up and scratching the side of her longer black hair while she wrapped a small white towel around the back of her exposed neck. Vegetto stepped slightly to the side as she passed by him and Whis without a word, the fusion recognizing her face as a younger Kassava.

"After the murder, she ended up suffering the most for what happened. In her critical years of development, she lost her entire family without so much as a warning. Forced into an orphan home, she put the usual amenities of schooling aside to provide for herself. At around twenty five years old, she has learned to put the past behind her and focus solely on living in the present."

Vegetto rubbed his chin.

"That would explain why she's so apathetic to everything. She doesn't hate anyone or seek revenge?"

Whis shook his head.

"No, after spending the first few years in pain from the death of her mother and disappearance of her brother, she learned to focus on the attachment as the source of her suffering. Worrying about the future, stress about oncoming problems of being a single woman with no one in her life to call family, she soon discovered the best method of stopping the pain was to no longer care about them. Developing that habit you saw first hand in that sparring match with her."

The younger Kassava stopped a few feet away from the two, prompting both to turn and face towards her. She blinked, her eyes locked on a window sign and cocking an eyebrow.

"Learn martial arts from a different world? A whole year of classes for only three hundred suans? Huh...well this should be fun!"

Breaking out into a big grin, Kassava disappeared inside of the building as she entered, Whis turning back to Vegetto with a small smile.

"However, she inherently developed an interest in combat and pushing her physical capabilities, often spending hours at the gym before stumbling upon this martial arts studio. A rather interesting trait that flourished under her quick ability to disconnect from a situation too much for her to handle."

Vegetto frowned in response.

"How? She should've given up the second she faced a challenge too big for her."

Whis chuckled, turning his head forward.

"That is where your problem comes from: up until fighting against you, she naturally excelled in every class she studied and defeated every opponent she fought against without much effort. Her teacher from this small little academy was a staunch opponent to the planetary empire that now serves under an adult Genn, and introduced her to the notion of fighting that empire. Opposed to it at first, she was eventually convinced when that master offered to train her in the usage of ki if she would fight the battles he chose for her."

Vegetto's eyes turned back to the building, the rain having froze in place.

"This master...teaching foreign martial arts to this world and also knowing about ki. Was he from Earth?"

Whis mused quietly to himself, nodding in response.

"Yes, he was. Tell me, do you remember Goku's childhood memories?"

Vegetto stared back at Whis uneasily, his tone reflecting his skepticism.

"Yes...why?"

Whis' smile rose.

"Do you remember the promise Goku made to a certain rabbit after sending him to the moon?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"The Carrot Master?"

Whis nodded once.

"I'm sure you have completely forgotten about the details, but Goku promised to return that gangster back to Earth if he and his gang made treats for the world's children for an entire year. Of course, the rabbit had other plans, using the time his minions were allowed on Earth in delivering treats to follow Goku throughout his remaining adventures. Before it's destruction, his followers managed to steal a few scrolls from local stores on combat such as jujitsu and kendo after witnessing Goku training under Master Roshi. He decided to learn martial arts as well, in order to match Goku upon his return to Earth. However, Master Roshi destroyed the moon before he returned, killing his followers and sending him into the depths of space with only those scrolls to preoccupy his mind."

Vegetto let out a small scoff in amusement, shaking his head.

"So I take it he eventually entered this planet's atmosphere?"

Whis nodded.

"Precisely. He initially attempted to take over a small city, but was defeated by Genn's Saiyan forces fairly quickly in their usage of ki to strike him from range. He then moved to this capital city of Cambrone, opening up his martial arts studio in secret and training Kassava to fight against Genn's empire."

Vegetto cocked his right eyebrow.

"But why? Why did he want to fight against Genn's empire?"

Whis smiled.

"Kryndyn has a strict law forbidding the distribution and consumption of carrots across the planet. The Carrot Master sought to change that."

Vegetto blinked, deadpanning.

"...you can't be serious."

Whis nodded once.

"Why would I joke about history such as this? Is there something wrong with a planetary war for the right to consume and grow carrots freely?"

Vegetto sighed, bowing his head slightly and keeping his arms tightly crossed.

"I suppose not, considering you attend to a god that has destroyed planets for far less."

Whis stifled a small chuckle in response.

"I suppose that is a very true point. Anyway, back to the history, Kassava would eventually go on to destroy most of Genn's forces in key points that eventually led to the population seeing his weakness and organizing an army to fight against him. Backed into a corner, his poor decisions for countering Kassava led to his own commanders losing confidence in his ability to lead the empire."

The scene before them rapidly shifted to the top of a skyscraper, Vegetto glancing up at the changed scenary. The sun shined down on the platform, the time of day apparently being noon. His eyes soon found Genn panting heavily, on his backside and propping himself up with both arms while Kassava loomed over him a few feet away with clenched fists at her sides. Frozen in their stances shortly afterwards, Whis continued.

"After that night you witnessed, Genn attempted to attack Kassava directly, failing and retreating to his headquarters. Staging a coup, those commanders almost killed him upon his return, but were dispatched by Kassava, who had followed Genn in a bid to end the war once and for all. This is the point in history where the empire running the planet has been decimated of all its leadership, Genn being the last target on her list."

Vegetto turned his eys back to Kassava and Genn, the scene unfreezing with Genn spitting on the ground to his left before speaking.

"Stop looking at me like that. We both know how this has to end...just hurry up and do it already. You won't get any apologies out of me, no weeping for what might have been. I did what I did because no matter how hard you struggle against it, these people are meant to suffer. You can spend your life fighting to make this world a better place...but in the end, you can never remove the evil that is born into the hearts of all. And that is why you can never destroy what I truly am; someone even stronger will just rise up and take my place. Fight all you want...but you will always lose in the end."

Kassava rolled her eyes with a small groan.

"Can you just shut up for five minutes? I don't want to kill you Genn."

Genn scoffed.

"Then you're as stupid as I thought. You keep sparing me, and every time you do, someone dies. All you're doing is giving me another chance to kill you; you and I both know it's far too late for me."

Kassava grunted.

"Why?! All you have to do is just give up this life of crime and do good for these people. What's so hard about that?"

Genn narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? It's what we are meant for, I like seeing people hurt. I like seeing everyone suffer. It's what I am, and I won't pretend to be something else."

Kassava placed her hands on her hips, having unclenched her fists.

"Yeah, and how is that working out for you again? All of your trusted leaders tried to kill you, you have no friends, no empire, nothing left in this world. You talk so big about enjoying what you do, but after everything that's happened, I'm willing to bet you're not as happy with yourself as you think you are."

Genn's glare remained strong, watching on as Kassava shrugged her own shoulders and her voice weaken.

"And here I am on the other side, miserable in fighting for what's right and having nothing either even after giving these people hope again. No friends, a master that doesn't even care if I live or die, and no family. Now, when I finally figure out that my long lost brother is still alive and I have a chance to have something more than myself to rely on, I find out he's just some arrogant little punk that has some twisted view on the world."

Genn's expression softened slightly, Kassava angrily swinging her fist down.

"Your way got you nothing, my way got me nothing, we both have nothing Genn! Right or wrong, good and evil, why does any of that matter to you when all it's gotten you in life is misery and failure?! Why can't you just give something else a chance besides this evil crap and try being my brother?!"

Genn chuckled darkly.

"This again? What, you really like getting stabbed in the back so much that you want to go for a fourth time? I guess you really do like it from behind."

Kassava nearly snarled, Vegetto's eyebrows instinctively narrowing into a glare at the retort.

"And how many times has that actually worked, huh? You keep trying to kill or rape me, but it never works. Why can't you just give up this little charade and give me a chance?!"

Genn frowned.

"I already told you, I'll never pretend to be something I'm not."

Kassava scoffed.

"Right, because you've never done that before. Pretending to be something that you're not got you into bedrooms and hero worshipers, even if you ended up killing them shortly after earning their trust. You already know how this 'true' lifestyle of yours ends; why don't you actually try believing in the lie you put on for everyone else at times and see what happens?!"

Genn glanced down in response, Kassava having extended out her hand towards him before both froze again. Vegetto turned his eyes back to Whis, his tone flat.

"Did Genn take her offer?"

Whis nodded once.

"Eventually, he did. This was her fourth attempt to get him to give up his life of crime, where she almost made it work now that his empire was in shambles. But Genn was persistent, and absolutely hated her enough to the point where the only reason he actually gave into her request was because he was tired of having her stop him at each turn to rebuild his empire. So he started off, hiding his face with a mask, and performing small acts of heroism. It ate away at his heart, seeing people happily expressing gratitude for saving them, enough to the point where he was about to commit another massacre in the city when Kassava wasn't watching over him."

Vegetto glanced forward, the scene having shifted once more. Back in the same marketplace from the start, his head turned up at to the sight of a stone statue now standing up in the center of the plaza. Simple robes clad the man as the focus of the statue itself, his face covered by a simple balaclava mask, and stood in a heroic posture with his fist raised to the sky. At the base, the subject of the statue was visible, his head turned up to the sight.

Whis began to stride forward, nodding to the masked man standing with a melancholy expression on the only visible portion of his face.

"Eventually, the new planetary government created a stone statue in the center of the market plaza in honor of Genn's little hero identity: the Masked Savior. Regarded as the most proficient hero that saved the world from the Saiyan empire, Genn was given credit of stopping his former organization by Kassava, who decided to retreat from public image. Normally, Genn hated to experience these acts of gratitude."

Whis turned his stare back to the statue.

"Yet, with a monument being erected in his honor, the benefits of being a hero finally broke past the wall of hate Genn had created in disdain for the innocent. For the first time in his life, he felt proud of himself for the work he had done in helping others, finding warmth in the affection the population showed to him in their appreciation. Along with the shame of the atrocities he committed in his past, leaving him conflicted as you see now."

Vegetto frowned, glancing down slightly.

"So he was telling the truth after all."

Whis nodded, still tightly clutching onto his staff.

"He slowly committed to being a better person, wanting to make that difference in the universe that would atone for his past sins and be the brother Kassava desperately searched for in him. They discovered your recruitment for the Time Patrol a few years after, but I can not pull history up on those events as they are not apart of the Scroll. You know the rest from here on out."

The black void surrounding soon dissipated into the interior of the Time Vault, the pair having fully exited the Scroll. Whis smiled warmly down at Vegetto, who stared at the table with a frown.

"Now that you know a little more about who these two really are, what do you think of them?"

Vegetto closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"I...I'm not sure. This is a lot to take in at once, Whis."

Whis nodded once.

"I'm sure it is. But now you should be able to figure out how to handle the training with Kassava, along with Genn's questionable motivations."

He then strode forward past Vegetto, heading towards the exit.

"While you mull over these new revelations, I must attend to Lord Beerus for the time being. I shall return, should Zamasu show up and present a problem with history, but I leave the handling of your Patrol in capable hands. Good luck!"

Vegetto turned his head slightly, watching Whis depart to leave him alone to his thoughts inside the Time Vault.


	12. Chapter 11: Dragon's Fire

**Chapter 11: Dragon's Fire**

* * *

"This is getting out of hand."

The glare of the lights above the large healing pod centered inside the open room glinted off of the doctor's glasses, his eyes nearly hidden beneath the glare while he stood next to the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai. He kept a frown, nodding once towards Kassava who stood a few feet away with her arms crossed, bandages covering the skin along her forearms.

"I won't get into fully questioning his teaching methods, but in what training regiment is it prudent to hospitalize students multiple times throughout the day? For Kami's sake, it's midnight and Kassava was in near critical condition when you brought her to me; now you're telling me he pummeled Trunks into a near coma too?"

His annoyance was clear in his expression, despite his calm and controlled voice while he gestured to the pod.

"These two may be Saiyans, but the effects of Zenkai are dulled after multiple near death experiences. You need to get that leader of yours under control; my staff can barely handle the rest of the Patrol's worrisome injuries, let alone him forcing us to save his students' lives every couple of hours."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her head bowed slightly in response, frowning heavily.

"This wasn't a training exercise with Trunks. But you're right: Vegetto is starting to become a problem. If he continues down this reckless path, we'll have no choice but to remove him."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, moving closer towards the group.

"Wait what? Remove him? What the hell happened back there?"

The Elder Kai kept a straight face, his tone flat while he stared up at the pod.

"An argument, about what Vegetto saw after taking a deeper look at your brother's history. Trunks disagreed, and the two fought."

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head.

"No, it wasn't just that. Those things he said, he didn't even care if Trunks died. That's why they fought: Trunks was upset about being treated like a child."

She rubbed her chin, bowing her head down.

"I hoped when Whis arrived here, he would have a plan to help us temper Vegetto's ego. But this is starting to unravel at the worst possible time: Zamasu is still out there and we only have one Patroller left who can actively fight against him."

Kassava frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey...I'm right here you know. I can fight, the doc cleared me a few hours ago."

The Supreme Kai of Time only sighed in response, keeping her head forward.

"You're not nearly strong enough to face him, though. To be honest with you, Kassava, I'm still not sure what Vegetto sees in you: there's no hidden power or potential in you that we can see like with Gohan or Frieza. Unless he somehow accomplishes the impossible with you, I don't think you'll ever be up to the level those two are at, much less Zamasu at his full potential with Towa's magic at his disposal."

Kassava's right eyebrow twitched, her attention to the Elder Kai who chided the Saiyan woman after the Supreme Kai of Time, his tone flat.

"Don't forget about this copy Vegetto possibly growing stronger with them as we speak. If there is some potential to you, it will have to wait until Zamasu has been defeated. It would be better for you to stay home."

Kassava grunted in annoyance, turning on her heel.

"Alright then, fine, I'll do just that! As if I cared about helping you two pompous little pricks anyway!"

The two Kais both blinked, watching Kassava angrily storm out of the ward holding Trunks before staring back at each other.

"What was that about?"

* * *

Kassava stared down at the floor as she walked, using her right hand to forcefully push open the main entrance door leading into the open plaza of Canton City. The cool breeze of the night atmosphere forced a small gasp in shock from her lips, lifting her head and instinctively rubbing her bare arms exposed in her no sleeve white gi.

 _Stupid training...if it wasn't for those stupid Kais, I wouldn't have to be cold out here in the middle of the damn night._

Her glare softened though, walking in the open, empty city square in a random direction as her thoughts began to slow and her anger simmering.

 _I should be happy, getting to stay home and not having to deal with all this crap everyone's forcing on me. I can just sleep in all day again and do whatever I want, letting everyone else handle those bigger problems. I'll just get stronger another time, when we don't have to deal with this Zamasu freak and when nothing's riding on it._

Kassava turned her head up, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes locked onto the large tower a few hundred feet away, the apartment building where she and Genn lived. Her frown remained, staring at the lone light still on on the fifth floor, undoubtedly the living room light she had left on when the pair had left for lunch earlier in the day.

 _So why does it feel like I'm letting someone down? I can't handle it, and they know I can't handle it. They freed me from responsibility; it's not my problem anymore._

She kept her frown, glancing to the side.

 _Genn would be upset...but it's not something he isn't used to. He'd just shrug it off eventually and still have faith in me, no matter how many times I quit. There'd always be another way for me in his eyes, so I don't have to worry about him at all. There shouldn't be any other attachments left to bother me like this: there's no one else I care about._

Kassava's mind emptied, freezing in mid thought for a moment, before slowly turning her had back towards the south side of Canton City. Her eyes narrowed once she locked her attention on the Time Nest, perched on the mountain overlooking the city skyline. Her frown remained, her eyes turning down slightly towards the large statue of Vegetto looming over the city square. She could barely make out the stone statue's facial construction from where she stood, but after a few seconds of studying it, she began to slowly trek back towards the city square with a strong glare.

 _Damn you Genn._

* * *

The sound of paper flipping echoed in the empty chamber Vegetto found himself standing in, his eyes scanning the playback images on the pages he turned in a mark less black leather bound book he held in his left hand. He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and closing the book in his hand.

"Looks like they haven't found a way to cross into the separate universes yet, much less the other timelines. I suppose I can leave the Scroll alone for a few hours while I get some rest."

He set the black book down lightly on the only empty stand within the Time Vault, his arms at his side while he casually walked towards the exit.

 _A big meal before bed should help me unwind a little better after the mess I've caused today._

Vegetto's eyes shifted towards the Scroll of Eternity for a few seconds, stopping mid-walk and emptying his mind for a second. Narrowing his eyes, he broke out into a small frown, shook his head once, and then resumed his walk towards the exit of the Time Vault.

 _Oh right...I need to look more into her training patterns. I'll just watch them on my own little scroll back at the house while I eat then._

* * *

The cooler breeze billowing within Canton City didn't seem to phase the lone occupant in the city square, who stood with his hands buried in his pants pockets and his head turned up to the massive statue looming over him. He kept a frown, his short hair occasionally blowing to the side when the wind picked up, but he just stared up at the statue and barely noticed Kassava moving up to his side, rolling her eyes.

"How did I know you'd be out here again? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Genn remained silent, glancing to the side and avoiding her eyes at the question. Kassava frowned, her expression falling somber.

"Sorry...I uh...heard what happened from the Kais and thought maybe I might cheer you up with the picking on you routine I always do. You alright?"

Genn breathed in heavily, shaking his head once.

"He saw some of my history, Kass. The bad parts."

Kassava's frown deepened, her eyes turning down to the floor as well.

"Ah, I see."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Kassava slowly pulling her head back up.

"So does this mean I'll need to cancel the bridal shower for you next week?"

Genn's somber expression remained unaffected by the jest, his eyes still staring at the ground.

"That's not funny."

Kassava narrowed her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not? I thought it was perfect satire."

Genn's own eyes narrowed, his stare lifting from the floor and meeting Kassava's eyes as her voice came out with a hint of agitation.

"You've come so far as a person, why are you just going to let this guy take all that away from you? Just let it go, forget his approval. If he thinks you deserve to die for what you've done in the past, then he's as stupid as he is arrogant."

Genn rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"C'mon Kass, you know it's more than that. Sure, it hurts that he doesn't approve of me, but people keep getting hurt because of me. It just feels like every time I try to do something helpful, all I end up doing is playing people and they end up getting into trouble or pain because I became their problem. You getting beat up like that because you wanted to impress me, Trunks getting beat up because I did something nice for him."

He turned his head back down.

"Maybe the intention's changed, but what good is it if there isn't any difference in the outcome? People trust me, they get hurt. It's the same thing, over and over again. Even if I'm not the one directly hurting them anymore."

Kassava glanced down as well, taking a minute to collect her thoughts. Her determined glare remained, still locking her eyes on Genn.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so, but we've talked about this before. You're always going to let someone down Genn, someone who puts their trust in you and you fail them. It's why I've always told you this little crusade of yours is so stupid: why do you care about making a huge difference? You're not an asshole anymore, who cares if history still remembers you as one?"

Genn glanced up to the statue.

"Because he's done it, Kass. He's saved everyone: this whole city reveres him! It's possible to make that change, and meet the expectations. To succeed in helping those who need you the most and live up to that trust."

Kassava scoffed, turning her eyes up to the statue.

"Right...a guy who nearly murdered his only partner and is constantly stressing the Kais out with his bloated ego."

Genn frowned, turning his head to Kassava as she placed her right hand on her hip.

"Your little 'hero' isn't as great as he seems, Genn. He makes mistakes just like the rest of us, and he's let people who trusted him down too. It's part of the reason why Trunks even fought on your behalf: because Vegetto doesn't give a damn about him. The only thing that guy cares about is his ego."

Genn furrowed his brow in response, his expression twitching heavily to show his in depth thought. He then suddenly let out a small sigh, raising his eyebrow at Kassava.

"I thought you liked him though? You seemed to get along with him fine when I first met him."

Kassava grunted.

"Pfft, I only put up with him because of your little crush and how much being friends with him means to you. He might as well be dead to me beyond that."

Genn kept his eyebrow raised.

"Seems off to me. You came home pretty pissed after that 'dangerous mission' of yours, but I saw a little something in your eyes that's been missing for a long time. I figured whatever training you did with Vegetto must've given you at least some excitement. Since you always did love to win fights."

Kassava's eyes widened, her cheeks growing slightly red and the agitation clear on her expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I haven't enjoyed a single thing that man's done for me: he nearly killed me for crying out loud!"

Genn dropped his eyebrow, his expression falling flat along with his tone.

"Kass, you're blushing."

The two stared at each other silence for a few seconds, Kassava promptly spinning around to hide her face in response. She furrowed her brow in her embarrassment, Genn shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I also thought it was a little weird, how you didn't even making it home before coming back out here to the statue."

"I was checking on you!"

Genn finally broke out into a small smirk, the confidence clear in his tone.

"Then why didn't you come here first? You walked right past me out of the hospital towards the apartment, and then turned back around right outside the apartment. If you were concerned about me, you would've checked the rooms first, I'm sure."

Kassava turned back around, but before she could give a response, the sound of energy whirring to life heavily rung out above them. Both Genn and Kassava turned their heads up, taking a few steps back to see what the source was. Emerging from the gate of glowing energy leading into the Time Nest, Vegetto walked out and took a sharp right, his arms at his sides as he strode down the large staircase.

Genn moved up to Kassava's side, nudging her on the ribs.

"We better get moving before he sees me and tries to murder me again. I mean, if you're really out here just to make sure I'm ok and all."

Genn walked a few feet, turning his head at the sight of Kassava having stayed completely still after he had walked a few feet. He kept his voice low to avoid catching Vegetto's attention across the way, but his smirk remained.

"Aren't you coming? You made it clear you didn't want to have anything to do with him awhile ago. Surely you don't need to talk to him."

Kassava's glare remained trained on Genn, her cheeks having turned beet red at the jest, while Genn continued.

"Admit it: you wanted to talk with him, didn't you?"

The two stood still for a few seconds, Kassava slowly nodding her head curtly once and turning her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Genn's smirk and eyes quickly loosened into a warm expression of happiness, turning back on his heel.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone then. I'll see you back at home Kass, have a good night!"

Kassava nearly growled in retaliation, her head almost entirely red from the blood flow, but her body went cold at the sound of the dual voice ringing out behind her.

"Kassava? What are you doing out here, this late at night?"

The Saiyan woman froze, her face turning pale in the shock from having no time to prepare. She remained silent and still, her eyes wide in her petrified expression while Vegetto looked on with a perplexed stare, slowly moving up to her right side and studying her expression.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kassava quickly whirled around to face Vegetto, a sheepish grin across her face with her eyes closed

"Oh no! Nothing at all! Everything's perfectly fine!"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes looked the Saiyan woman over, who scratched the back of her head uneasily. His dual voice was devoid of emotion when he spoke next, his eyes watching her every facial expression.

"If that's true, then why are you still out here? I saw you talking to your brother and you didn't leave with him before I got here."

Kassava turned her gaze back to the floor, twiddling her thumbs.

"I..well...wanted to talk to you. About...what happened tonight."

Vegetto's eyes widened slightly, his own expression as heavy as his words. Kassava turned her head up at the sound of the fusion's less than enthusiastic response

"It's been a long night...and I'd rather not think about the mistakes I've made in the past few hours. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Kassava blinked, the tired look in Vegetto's eyes catching her off guard.

"Oh..I meant something else. About...well...my training and all that."

Almost as if waking up from his tired mind, Vegetto's eyebrows perked at the comment, meeting her eyes as she continued.

"I'm sorry I gave up on you like that. I was wondering if we could try again sometime soon."

Vegetto's lips slowly rose into a warm smile, nodding curtly.

"Yeah, but you should take some more time to recover at least. As well as catching up on your studies."

He turned his head to the left, his eyes peering out into the open trail path tucked away near the large staircase.

"Why don't you come over to my house for the night? I have my own personal little Scroll of Eternity you can use to look over this universe's history. You won't be able to jump into the timeline with it, but it's good for watching old memories or keeping an eye on things when you're away from the Time Vault. You can use it to learn a bit more about Earth and the warriors who defend it."

Kassava's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Is that...all that you're asking for? Just...studying?"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I'll also be cooking some food for myself, but I don't know if I have enough at home to feed another Saiyan. Did you want something else?"

Kassava's shoulders dropped, her expression flat.

"You can't be that dense."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Dense?"

Kassava sighed heavily.

"You don't see anything wrong with asking a woman you barely know to spend the night at your house? What you're implying by asking that?"

Vegetto scratched the back of his head.

"That she needs to learn about her job and she can do that at my home?"

Kassava blinked hard a couple of times, slowly reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Lead the way."

* * *

The crystal orb displayed the image of Trunks' struggling to sit upright, before collapsing onto the ground and fading out of his Super Saiyan Blue form. The image panned to the transformed Vegetto looming over the now unconscious warrior, Zamasu's voice forcing Towa's attention away from the ball.

"He has a weakness after all."

Towa nodded once.

"One that we must take care in amending for your alternate identity."

Zamasu raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you aren't suggesting he has the same problem? Our vision remains pure, above all other minor ambitions."

Towa only turned on her heel in response, moving towards the edge of the balcony the two now stood on. The lone structure jutted out of the tower in the midst of the barren wasteland of a planet, the dark atmosphere clouding the skies while a dusty breeze lightly ruffled the demon scientist's robes. Her eyes narrowed at the scene of the changed Vegetto sparring relentlessly with her creation, Mira, who faltered and blasted backwards from an agitated warrior's onslaught.

"Have you not been paying attention to their training?"

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, making his way to the edge of the balcony as well and peering down.

"Am I suppose to be seeing anything beyond your incompetence in providing him a stronger opponent to train against?"

Towa kept her frown strong.

"Power alone is not needed to improve the strength he now has, his focus should be in mastering the same godly energy that Vegetto wields. But instead, he bashes and berates Mira just because he can, when he should be prioritizing his ascension above the need to condescend."

Zamasu stared down, watching the two warriors come to a standstill as the Vegetto clone could be seen angrily berating the worn down Mira, despite being unable to hear the sound from their location.

"Your point?"

Towa turned to face towards Zamasu, her glare strong.

"That the same effect from history is happening again. When he originally stole Goku's body, he eventually became obsessed with fighting stronger opponents over doing what was necessary to guarantee your plan to dispense justice to all mortal kind. The bleeding effect is taking over; he's starting to care more about fighting someone stronger than him than the plan, and Mira is taking the damage from it. If he is not contained soon, he'll ruin everything."

Zamasu met her fierce glare with one of is own, his tone darkening.

"This is exactly what he had planned from the beginning and how it must be. This man...this Vegetto, is the very epitome of the failure of the gods themselves. His entire existence born from their magic, their power, and given the responsibility no mere mortal should ever possess. He has taken on the sins of the gods in that abomination of a body, to purge them with their own injustice."

He turned his own gaze back to the two below, scoffing slightly.

"You cannot hope to understand the burden he now experiences, mastering that form. He will not falter in his light when the time comes, and you would be wise to never question him again. Your own creation pales in comparison to the destiny that awaits us."

Towa kept her frown, but turned her stare towards the pair after Zamasu while her tone lightened from intensity.

"Then what happens now? He is taking much longer than I had planned for in this need to...master Vegetto's body, and he has yet to tap into the power of the gods."

Zamasu's eyes remained sharply narrowed, the two warriors below resuming their sparring.

"He will ascend, in time. The Time Patrol breaks and falters on their own, their foundation crumbles as we speak in their barbaric need for battle. This Vegetto will tear them apart on his own, and perhaps when we are ready to strike, there may not even be a Time Patrol anymore."

* * *

Kassava rubbed her arms lightly in her trek through the dirt path, walking alongside Vegetto until the pair came within a few feet of the small white hut. She blinked hard once, glancing around and taking in the large open plain of grass and dirt for miles while Vegetto reached for the rather simple metal door handle, turning it to the side and lightly pushing the front door open.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

Kassava's eyes remained slightly wide, turning away from the open countryside view and meeting Vegetto's eyes.

"This is where you live?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong with it?"

Kassava shook her head once quickly.

"No no, it's just..."

Her eyes shifted past the fusion, taking in the sight of the small little white hut behind him. It couldn't have been more than a few feet taller than the edge of Vegetto's hair itself, attempting to determine if the structure took up more than around eight hundred square feet.

"I kind of expected someone like you to live...bigger."

Vegetto dropped his eyebrow, his expression blank.

"Ah...well I have enough of that back in the city. Aside from the patrols themselves, the news outlets and entertainment groups we have working around the city always want to put me on their shows or programs whenever I have a free moment. Which, I'll admit, a part of me enjoys."

He then turned his head back towards the hut, stifling a small chuckle.

"But sometimes, I'd rather just get away from it all and relax. I may not push myself as hard as I'd like to at times, but I still need to recover from the training I do manage to get in."

Stepping inside, Vegetto lightly flicked on the light switch on the right side of the wall next to the opening. The single lamp illuminated the room from its position at the center of the dome ceiling, the small fan also whirring to life and covering the entire space with a very light breeze. Kassava stepped in after him, shutting the door behind her before moving further into the room.

"Yeah, I'm sure you worked up a big sweat, beating up on me and-"

Yelping loudly, Kassava flailed her arms in an attempt to regain her balance in toppling face first over the couch armchair she had walked into. She laid chest first onto the small sofa, rolling around to sit upright on the cushioned padding and turned her head back to Vegetto.

"Why the hell did you put a sofa in front of the door?!"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"There wasn't a lot of space for it."

Kassava huffed lightly, swinging her legs around to sit upright in the center of the sofa. She leaned back into the padded cushioning behind her, her eyes following Vegetto moving across the open space towards the opposite wall. Her eyes left him, however, taking in the scene of the quaint living space around her. Adorned in the singular room aside from the couch she sat on was a small coffee table in front of the couch, an armchair on the opposite side of the table, and a large king size bed at the north end of the room. She sat up a little, peering over the counter top she discovered a few feet behind her and looking into the open room holding a small refrigerator, an antique stove top, and brown sacks of various grains and vegetables littered around the tiled floor near the two machines.

 _Two rooms...no television or a computer. Just a kitchen, some furniture, and air conditioning. Maybe it's because he's so busy in the city all day, he must barely live here._

Kassava scoffed lightly at the thought, deciding to use it as her next talking point.

"You got a lot of old looking stuff around the house. You must barely live here, with all the big media appearances and people you see in the city right?"

Vegetto's smirk raised slightly, his attention locked on the small cabinet he dove his right hand into.

"Sometimes I need to stay up for multiple days at the Time Nest if there's a big crisis going on, but I usually get to come home every night and unwind."

Kassava blinked at the response, Vegetto having pulled the small little scroll out from the drawer he dug into and pushed it closed.

"All I really want after a long day on patrol is to come home to the peace and quiet, and eat food before going to bed."

Vegetto lightly tossed the scroll over to Kassava, the woman yelping at the thud it made in her lap.

"Go ahead and look over that scroll, would you? I'll see if I can cook us up some food."

Kassava turned her eyes down, picking it up in her right hand and looking over the roll.

"Umm...where should I start?"

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders lightly, moving past the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

"That's up to you. You need to learn a bit more about Super Saiyans, so I'd suggest looking at Namek."

Kassava rolled out the scroll, the blank screen buzzing to life after a few seconds of black and white static. She blinked a bit, watching the image shift into the scene of a normally sunny afternoon at Capsule Corp, despite the current standoff out in the lawn a few feet away. Her eyes followed Bulma slowly cascading down onto the ground with a light thud, Beerus' paw pulling back after the rather light slap. Vegeta's mouth hung open for a few seconds, the words soon billowing out in a furious roar

 _::"How...dare you! That's my **Bulma**!::_

Within an instant, Kassava yelped at Vegetto suddenly bolting out of the kitchen at the sound of the Saiyan prince's thunderous roar, his gloved hands attempting to snatch at the scroll she instinctively pulled away from his grasp.

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

Vegetto grimaced, one hand gripping onto the scroll while his other attempt to pull Kassava's wrist away from the material, wrestling on top of her on the couch while the image of Vegeta attacking Beerus played out on the scroll.

"You don't need to see this!"

Kassava grunted, her own free hand slapping at Vegetto while she used her legs to kick at his abdomen. She eventually pulled them back, however, the two smothered too closely to build up enough momentum to kick him back and trying to push her knee into his stomach in an effort to peel him away.

"Why not?! It's just a memory!"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes stared down at Kassava for a moment, his arms pulling back despite keeping his grip on the scroll strong. The struggle came to a standstill without his attempts to seize the scroll, the memory continuing to play off. Kassava smirked back in response, her sarcastic tone mocking his embarrassment.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you for spying on an old girlfriend or something, you know. Even if I don't really know why you'd want to watch a memory of her new boyfriend obviously defending her."

Vegetto's cheeks turned slightly red, releasing his grip on the scroll and moving back off the couch.

"You don't get it. That was Vegeta, the Saiyan who fused with Kakarot to create me. Bulma is his wife, not just some girlfriend of his."

Kassava's mocking expression suddenly shifted into a surprised stare, her eyes following Vegetto holding out his right hand.

"Can you give me the scroll now? So I can set it to the memory you need to see?"

Kassava glanced down at the scroll, the bright flashes from the explosions doing little to daunt her from her curiosity.

"So...you really are a fusion then? Did you leave her behind on Earth when you came here?"

Vegetto sighed lightly, still holding his hand out.

"I'm separate from those two, Kassava. Shenron saw to that. Now, can you please hand over the scroll?"

Kassava's eyes narrowed, rolling the scroll inward with her eyes trained on Vegetto.

"Don't try to change the subject. This whole Super Saiyan business can wait until later; I wanna hear more about why you were so afraid of me seeing that whole scene play out."

Vegetto's glare intensified.

"Why does that matter to you anyway?"

Kassava scoffed.

"Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I just want to know why the guy who has spent the last evening nearly tearing apart his own Patrol is so afraid of me seeing him act like a normal person for once. Instead of, you know, always trying to do things his way and not wanting to ever listen to anyone else."

Vegetto went silent at the response, his expression softening in his guilt. He looked over the poised Kassava for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Alright...fine. It wasn't about you seeing that memory play out: it already went past the part I was afraid you'd notice. About her...and Vegeta snapping."

Kassava furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Vegetto shut his eyes in response, clenching his fists together as his face nearly turned entirely red.

"How he protected her because he loves her!"

Kassava blinked at the outburst, watching Vegetto glance around after regaining most of his composure before she broke out into a small giggle.

"See? Was that so hard?"

Vegetto grunted, glancing away.

"Of course it was. It was the same thing at the hospital when I came to visit: you just want to get under my skin, no matter what it takes."

Kassava scoffed in response.

"Well it is cute, seeing you squirm like that. But it's more than just me getting one up on you, you know."

Vegetto's eyes turned back to Kassava, who met his with a determined stare.

"You've obviously never opened up to anyone before, if admitting something personal like that irritates you so much."

Vegetto crossed his arms.

"There are some things people don't need to see. I don't need to show them everything."

His scowl returned at the sound of Kassava's laughter and higher pitched voice returning, the words jabbing at his confidence.

"Ha, I was like that once. Thinking you can be tough and always keep the walls up, and stuff."

Vegetto's intense stare faltered, however, watching Kassava's confident expression diminish a bit into melancholy.

"Then one day, you wake up and realize just how many people you've pushed away in your life that only wanted to see the real you. And when you want to confide your deepest feelings to someone close...no one is there to listen to them. Just you, trudging along another day, without anyone to really lift you up or make you better."

Vegetto's eyes looked over Kassava for a few moments, his dual voice heavy in his speech.

"Is that why you worked so hard to save your brother? Because you wanted someone to be close to?"

Kassava blinked, turning her head back to Vegetto. The two shared a silence for a few seconds, before Vegetto quickly stammered over his next words.

"I..saw..umm...your history growing up. It's part of the reason why I haven't killed him yet."

Kassava sat with a slightly stunned expression, before breaking out into a warm smile.

"Yeah...that was probably the big reason. Although..."

She glanced to the side, a frown returning.

"He hasn't really completely overcome how he was raised...so I couldn't be as close to him as I'd like. Hell, for the first few years, I'd have to sleep with one eye open because he'd try to do something whenever my guard was down."

Vegetto glanced away, unnerved heavily by the comment.

"I...didn't really need to know that."

Kassava turned her head back to him, her frown returning.

"Well sorry, it just felt a little nice to get things off my chest for once without holding back. I guess I shouldn't have just jumped on that assumption there."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"What assumption?"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders, glancing down and the defeat clear in her voice.

"I don't know...that maybe...you wanted to open up to someone as badly as I do. Since well...neither of us really has much of a family."

Vegetto's eyes remained locked on Kassava, looking her over a couple of times as she sat quietly on the couch. He broke out into a small smirk, unfolding his arms.

"Fine, let's make a deal."

Kassava turned her head up at the comment, Vegetto continuing with his right hand extending his pointer finger.

"If you promise to take the time to study the Super Saiyan forms tomorrow morning, then I'll listen to what you have to say. Deal?"

Kassava paused for a moment, before suddenly shaking her head once.

"No, this isn't just about me. This is about you too."

Vegetto blinked hard in confusion, watching Kassava break out into a large grin.

"You open up to me too, and I'll study whatever you want me to study. Ok?"

Vegetto grunted in response, his narrowed eyes returning.

"Why do I have to?"

Kassava crossed her arms.

"Because you need this as much as I do. Unless you think putting Trunks in a coma and nearly wiping out the rest of your Patrol is a good thing."

Vegetto glanced to the side.

"You're reaching, trying to connect this to what happened there."

Kassava scoffed.

"Am I? If you were as close to Trunks as you think you are, then maybe you wouldn't have been capable of hurting him like that."

Her eyes narrowed, scanning Vegetto's face despite him dodging her eyes.

"Did you even think twice about attacking him? Or is your connection to your 'family' so surface level, you didn't really feel anything at all?"

Vegetto paused, the words hitting him hard. His eyes tightly shut, inhaling deeply in the moment of trying to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"I...I don't remember feeling anything."

Kassava let out a small satisfactory "hmph" at the admission, Vegetto's eyes opening and turning to her.

"Now, doesn't that thought frighten you a little?"

Vegetto observed her, watching the Saiyan woman pull her legs up onto the couch. Resting on her shins on top of the cushions, she lightly patted the seat next to her with her hand.

"C'mon, talk to me."

Vegetto stared at the couch for a few moments, before sighing heavily in defeat and moving back to the couch. He slowly sat down on the cushion signaled out by Kassava, relaxing into the soft material while Kassava smiled warmly back at him.

"Ok! Now...just relax for a second and..."

Vegetto yelped, twitching at the smaller arm suddenly wrapping around his lower back and lightly gripping onto the other side of his ribs. He blinked in confusion, glancing down as Kassava pressed her chest into his side, resting her head on the top of his chest and keeping her arm tightly wrapped around the small of his back.

"What are you doing?!"

Kassava kept her grin, beaming up at him.

"Cuddling! It'll help you feel more comfortable and all, opening up. Just relax!"

Vegetto's eyebrow twitched, his cheeks red as she dropped her head back down onto his chest and letting out a content sigh.

"So...why don't you tell me a little more about why you were fighting with Trunks?"


	13. Chapter 12: A New Adventure

**Chapter 12: A New Adventure**

* * *

Kassava's eyes slowly fluttered open, her dreamless sleep having been broken from the lack of oxygen flowing into her nose. She ruffled the bridge slightly, attempting to free it from the heavy cloth on top for a moment before noticing the small dull pain in her right cheek. She groaned silently to herself and hazily pushed herself up slightly.

 _What the hell did I sleep on? My neck and head are so stiff..._

Her eyebrows attempted to narrow despite her still barely functioning eyes struggling to stare down at the navy cloth covering a portion of her face. She huffed a bit in struggling to free her right arm from the other side of the pillow that had it pinned to the couch, reaching onto the cloth covering her cheek and pulling the material to the right.

 _This damn pillow...what the hell does he use for the cushion? Stones or-_

The cloth stopped suddenly, Kassava tugging on it a few times. Her glare intensified, grunting heavily before finally yanking the navy cloth out from the belt line it was trapped in.

 _Stupid cloth...must've been stuck underneath the pill-_

Her eyes soon found the source of her pain, widening at the sight of a near perfectly chiseled set of tan abs in an eight pack. She blinked hard at the sight, still lifting up the navy cloth with her right arm and staring down.

 _Oh my god, you could grind meat on th-_

Kassava yelped, the realization finally hitting her as she instinctively attempted to tuck the upper portion of Vegetto's gi back into his sash. Her hands hastily struggled to tuck the material back in, and stumbled forward a little too far to prod heavily into the fused Saiyan's lower regions. Kassava's cheeks immediately went red at the sensation of feeling a pair of medium sized and squishy orbs inside of a fleshy bag, her arms freezing in embarrassment and her head turning up to make sure she wasn't too rough in waking Vegetto. The color left her face at the sight of Vegetto's open and narrowed eyes glaring down at her, the intensity clear in his expression. The two sat in their respective positions for a moment in silence, Kassava soon speaking first with a nervous tone.

"It's..not what it looks like."

Vegetto's lips lifted to the left in a small smirk.

"I know. You woke me up when you were trying to move your arm out from underneath my back. I saw the whole thing."

Kassava kept her nervous and embarrassed stare, still meeting Vegetto's eyes once his smirk disappeared and his tone went flat.

"But if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you stopped fondling my balls."

Kassava quickly pulled her arms, sitting upright fully on the side of the couch.

"Sorry."

Vegetto's smirk returned, the fused Saiyan rolling his eyes slightly in rising up off the sofa. He soon disappeared into the kitchen, his dual voice raising slightly to continue his conversation with Kassava.

"By the way, that talk we had last night was great and all, but I missed my late night dinner because you fell asleep on my lap."

Kassava reached up, her eyelids sagging slightly while she rubbed them for a few seconds with the back of her hand. She quickly dropped her arm, remembering where her hands had been only seconds ago, and peered over the open counter window above the couch she sat on. She crossed her arms on the hard and cold surface, resting her chin on her forearms with a lax expression.

"You could've moved me, you know."

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders, his back to her while he hovered over the small stove top. Stoking the small flames underneath a medium sized metal pot, he glanced over his shoulder with a small smile.

"I thought about it, but you looked comfortable and I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

Kassava snorted loudly in response, lazily rolling her cheek into her forearm in tilting her head.

"Gee, thanks. You're so thoughtful. Even though the only reason I fell asleep was because you never shut up about yourself."

Vegetto scoffed back in response.

"You were the one that asked me to open up, remember?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to spend two hours just talking about your problems, you know. I know you're upset about this whole thing with Trunks, but you should've at least tried to ask me how I'm feeling somewhere in that massive monologue of yours. That's how talking to each other is supposed to work."

Vegetto turned his attention back to the stove, his narrowed eyes watching as the water began to simmer slightly. He turned on his heel suddenly, moving towards the counter.

"Alright, what's on your mind then?"

Kassava perked her head up slightly, watching Vegetto lean down onto the counter and resting both of his forearms onto the surface a few inches away from her. She nervously straightened herself out, Vegetto's intense stare and expression catching her offguard. She twiddled her pointer fingers, glancing down.

"Oh..umm...well I uh...I'm mostly ok. Just that whole rush of events yesterday was pretty tiring. I mean, I get that you believe in me and all that. But I don't know...I just don't think I'm cut out for fighting and saving the universe like you do with Trunks."

She glanced down, frowning.

"You were right about how I like to fight and all, but if it hurts too much, I just shut down and quit. I don't know, it just feels like everything is just lifted off my shoulders if I let go and-"

Kassava stopped mid sentence, the sound of a sharp object slicing into a soft substance drawing her attention. She blinked once, lifting her head up and staring at Vegetto. The fused Saiyan held a strong glare at a rather large brown potato he held in one hand, his tongue sticking out of the left edge of his mouth as he careful peeled the skin away from the top half of the potato. Kassava blinked hard once, before her expression sunk.

"...what are you doing."

Vegetto kept his eyes trained on the potato.

"Peeling this potato."

He turned his gaze to meet Kassava's eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"You like potatoes, don't you?"

Kassava's eyes widened in her explosive rage, nearly leaping over the counter in her attempt to strangle Vegetto.

 ** _"WHY WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"_**

Vegetto hacked heavily in the chokehold, dropping the small slicer and potato onto the counter top. He quickly regained his composure, slapping away her arms and grunting.

"Damnit, calm down. I was listening, I just wanted to get the cooking done while you were talking...sheesh."

Kassava glared strongly at Vegetto, propping herself up on the counter while she stood upright on the couch.

"You're supposed to be giving me your full attention! So I can feel better about myself!"

Vegetto scoffed.

"Why? I remembered everything you said there and I almost got a potato completely peeled to boil. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Kassava groaned, pushing herself off the counter. She sunk back into the couch, and hid most of her face into her soft pants on her knees once she pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her shins.

"Just forget it. I don't know why I even bothered coming here. I should've just been happy with having Genn to talk to...instead of hoping I could have something more."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes after watching Kassava disappear underneath the counter top, waiting for her to finish. He turned his attention to the floor, lost in his thought for a moment, before turning towards the small refrigerator and opening the door. Pulling out three large closed trays of assorted fruits, he lightly pushed the refrigerator door shut with his right leg and slowly made his way back out into the living room. Setting the large stack of food down onto the table first, Vegetto let out a heavy sigh as he sat down on the cushion next to Kassava, looking straight ahead.

"You do realize this is part of your problem, don't you?"

Kassava's expression remained unchanged, Vegetto turning his head towards her and staring at the sulking Saiyan woman in silence for a moment before continuing.

"Look, we've been over this. You knew that it wasn't going to be easy, getting me to open up. It's probably why I talked about my problems for so long last night: you're the first one I've ever talked to about them like that. I didn't realize that I need to give you the chance to talk too, since it felt nice letting all that pent up frustration out for a change."

Kassava's eyes darted to the side towards Vegetto, albeit her head stayed forward.

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to live up to your expectations right now, but I'd like to still try and get better at this. That won't happen though, if you're going to just give up on me like everything else in your life that's been difficult."

Kassava turned her eyes back forward, her tone depressed.

"I'm just tired of being a loser all the damn time. Why can't it just work out for once, without me screwing up and just getting hurt all the time?"

Vegetto glanced down.

"That's just how growing stronger works, Kassava. Anything worth fighting for is going to hurt you a little bit inside if you fail to live up to the expectations. The pain is only temporary: you'll make it to where you want to eventually as long as you keep pushing."

Kassava grunted.

"Right...that pep talk got old the first time you told me it. I haven't done anything right: no friends, no real close family to be open with completely. Hell, you were even ready to kill Genn, so I guess whatever reform I was trying to put him through obviously failed too. Where exactly have I won?"

Vegetto chuckled slightly.

"Well, you've gotten stronger since you first came here. And while you may have yet to fully reform him, your brother is obviously happier about what you're doing now than he was back in the past."

Kassava turned her head slightly towards Vegetto, watching the fused Saiyan shake his from side to side once.

"You know, I was so convinced that he was just playing all of us for fools. But when he brought up how much better off you'd be with the Patrol, I saw just how happy he was even in the face of death. How proud he was that you were really making a commitment towards something for a change, even if he wouldn't have been around to see it."

Kassava blinked, facing towards Vegetto fully.

"Really?"

Vegetto nodded.

"Yeah, he said that. You've come a lot farther than you think, and should give yourself a little more credit. Just like how you're really close to ascending, even if it felt like you were farther away than ever after that first sparring match we had."

Kassava dipped her head again at the mention of the Super Saiyan transformation, sighing.

"I don't think I'll ever have what it takes for that."

Vegetto stifled a small chuckle.

"I believe you do, and so does Genn. You just have to find the right motivation for it like we all had to."

His expression sunk a little at Kassava's lack of enthusiasm, glancing to the side for a moment. His eyes then widened in the idea that dawned on him soon after, however, and turned his head back to her.

"Well...if the power isn't enough of a reason to interest you into trying a little harder..."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to face towards Vegetto. She blinked hard, caught off guard by Vegetto's confident smirk while meeting her eyes.

"I think you'd look much more beautiful with blonde hair."

Kassava's cheeks went red, unwrapping her right arm from her legs and instinctively reaching up, twiddling a small lock of her short black hair in her fingers.

"You think so?"

Vegetto nodded once, rising back up to his feet.

"Of course. Now, I'm going to finish cooking up a big breakfast for the both of us so you can get ready for today. You're going to need that energy if you want to transform, alright?"

Kassava lifted her head up fully, nodding once with a small smile.

"Ok!"

* * *

 ** _Beerus' Palace, Main Timeline_**

With a soft "fzzt", the tall angel suddenly appeared inside of the open dining room, holding tightly onto his staff. His eyes found Beerus casually leaning back in one of the chairs floating at the end of the table, an empty plate in front of him to match the emotionless expression on the god of destruction.

"I'm back!"

Beerus scoffed.

"Took you long enough. You said your little field trip was going to be a quick one."

Whis bowed his head slightly.

"Apologies, my lord. There seems to be a bit of...mismanagement currently hindering the Patrol. They required a little more guidance than usual this time."

Beerus shook his head once.

"It has to do with the lack of a true god to manage the timelines, doesn't it? You would think that Time Kaioshin would've elevated one of those Patrollers to the status of god at this point. Every other universe elected a god of time at the conception of the universes long ago: we are the only ones who are lacking."

Whis lifted his lips into a small smile.

"Did you already forget what happened nearly three centuries ago?"

Beerus paused, his expression blank in meeting Whis' eyes.

"I can't be expected to remember every interaction I've had, Whis. Explain."

Whis chuckled lightly.

"Why, it has to do with the Kai being so afraid of your visits. The last god of time for this universe was destroyed by your hand, over a disagreement involving the destruction of the South Galaxy. I believe he originated from that galaxy, and did not take kindly to your destruction of an entire system over spoiled cabbage."

Beerus grunted.

"A god can not kill another god without proper cause, Whis. I would've stopped myself."

Whis shook his head.

"Perhaps, had you been in control of your temper and actually knew that he was the Time Kaioshin's god. She has spent the last few centuries in hopes of finding a new warrior that can manage the position, and has come close to elevating another to that rank."

Beerus nodded once, leaning forward and resting his elbows onto the table.

"That's great for her. I don't see why I should be the one training this prospect, however."

Whis narrowed his eyes.

"It is only fair for you to assist in developing her selection of warriors to defend the timelines, my lord. I'm sure the angels would have a more unforgiving tone, if they discovered you were the one who killed the god of time in this universe."

Beerus' eyes widened, shaking his hands at Whis.

"There's no need for that, Whis!"

He dropped his arms, leaning back in his chair and smirking slightly.

"Besides, I have never trained a student before in combat and find it quite enjoyable. I'd say my teaching methods are more effective than even yours at times."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I'll admit, I was a bit worried, sending Vegetto's prospect to you for training purposes. Is he progressing well?"

Beerus nodded.

"Of course he is, my teaching methods are elevating his power immensely. He is currently sleeping for the night, but will grow stronger within the next few hours easily. He will be the strongest god of time in the entire set of universes, should he progress as much as he has."

Whis smiled in response.

"That is wonderful news, my lord. But this prospect is merely meant to join the Patrol: Vegetto will become the god of time when this incident with Zamasu has concluded."

Beerus narrowed his eyes in response, scoffing.

"Why would she choose him. If I remember the incident with Demigra correctly, he was far from being able to manage the stress of being a god and ruling over the timestream as its particular defender. This new warrior would aptly serve better, and is more disciplined under my tutelage."

Whis kept his smile.

"Perhaps he needs some work, but I will see to it that he improves into the warrior the Time Kaioshin needs him to be. After all, it's the least I can do to make sure our universe does not collapse thanks to your explosive anger."

Beerus scoffed once again, crossing his arms.

"You're wasting your time: my pupil may not be as strong as him, but he is much better suited for the task. Perhaps, even guided by the superior mentor, if you truly think wasting your effort on this Vegetto is the best path."

Whis' smile rose slightly, yet his tone darkened.

"Is that a challenge, my lord?"

Beerus' smirk rose as well, confidently rocking in the floating chair.

"It is. Let us see who is the better teacher: your pupil versus mine. Once this Zamasu situation has been finished and wrapped up, we will present both to her as candidates to become the new God of Time. Whoever's student she selects as her champion is the winner."

Whis' expression remained flat.

"And the stipulations for losing?"

Beerus rubbed his chin, pondering for a moment. His eyes lit up in the idea that hit him, his smirk returning as he held up his hand with his pointer finger aimed at the ceiling.

"The loser must gather food supply from Earth and serve the winner for an entire solar cycle!"

Whis chuckled lightly, turning on his heel.

"Very well, I accept your terms. Let's begin immediately."

Beerus raised his eyebrow, watching the taller angel fumble with his hands inside the upper portion of his robe.

"While you're training your pupil, however, do try to make sure Goku does not catch wind of this bet. As well as keeping track of this."

Whis kept a large smile, handing Beerus a small slip of printer paper. The god of destruction blinked, studying the paper for a moment.

"Instant ramen...chocolate parfait...Whis! These are just the names of foods scrawled on a piece of paper!"

Whis nodded.

"I am aware. I wanted to make sure you had a list of my favorite meals, so you can be prepared to fetch them when you lose this contest."

Beerus opened his mouth to speak, but sat back in his chair once Whis suddenly erupted into another dash of light and exiting the large palace room. The top of Beerus' eyebrow twitched, the god quickly bolting out of his seat and disappearing into the next room.


	14. Chapter 13: Challenging the Legend

**Chapter 13: Challenging the Legend**

* * *

The two Saiyans slowly lowered towards the ground, having flown side by side for a few minutes from Vegetto's hut. Landing with a soft thud first, Vegetto turned his head to Kassava after she landed next to him, walking towards the glowing portal leading to the Time Nest.

"Before I send you into the simulation, I'll need to cover the basics with you. Since you didn't get a chance to study Namek's history last night."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, following after Vegetto.

"What basics?"

The two soon entered through the glowing portal, emerging out from the other side into the open greenery of the Time Nest. Their boots clacked lightly on the stone pathway, Vegetto continuing.

"The Super Saiyan transformation is a unique power up of our race, normally only achieved by advanced warriors of our bloodline. Your power level is considerably higher than the first time we sparred, the effects of Zenkai boosting your capabilities close to Kakarot's strength when he first ascended on Namek."

Kassava lowered her eyebrow, pulling up both of her arms and relaxing the back of her head into her hands as she walked.

"Normally?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"We originally thought it was a form achieved only by raw emotion, but we've learned over time that the warrior's power plays a bigger role in the transformation. You will need to draw upon your desperation to ascend, but the stronger the fighter, the easier it is to ascend. Your fight with Raditz was the only exception, where the Supreme Kai of Time only modified his mental capacity to already know how to push for the transformation."

Kassava sighed lightly.

"Then why don't we just wait until I've recovered from more near death experiences? This Zenkai boost should put me to a level where I shouldn't have to try to transform eventually."

Vegetto scoffed.

"Aside from the cowardice behind that plan, your benefits from Zenkai become less prevalent the more you recover from near death experiences. Eventually, you'll gain nothing as a boost from recovering."

He suddenly stopped, turning towards Kassava.

"This is serious, Kassava. Don't try to tune out the danger: you have to dig deep to ascend. It's not enough in just 'wanting' to become a Super Saiyan."

Kassava frowned back at Vegetto, dropping her arms back to her sides.

"I'm trying, ok? It's just...things always seemed to work out better if I just take a step back and think of a plan."

Vegetto kept a flat stare, his dual voice matching the emotionless stare.

"There are some fights where that is a valuable strategy, and you've won the ones where it proved to be the best way of thinking. However, there are some where the only way to win is to push forward. To ascend, you will need to push forward against a power greater than your own, and manage to overcome it."

Kassava kept her frown, watching Vegetto turn back and slowly move towards the steps. She stared down at the floor, her thoughts racing while the two slowly climbed up the steps to the Time Vault, before lifting her head and speaking up at the entrance.

"What power?"

Vegetto stopped for a moment, his head turning slightly towards her with his face still hidden from her view.

"You'll see."

Without waiting for a response, Vegetto continued to casually stride into the Time Vault with Kassava in tow, quickly recollecting herself in her thought on the vague response and jogging after him.

* * *

As the two new arrivals entered the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai of Time perked her head up, turning towards Vegetto and Kassava with the Elder Kai mirroring her movements.

"Oh good, you're here. Vegetto, we need to talk."

Vegetto's expression remained flat along with his dual voice.

"What is it?"

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed lightly at his lack of empathy, frowning.

"It's about what you did to Trunks last night. I'm not saying you didn't have a right to be angry about what you saw, but you went way too far in attacking one of your own teammates."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes slightly. The rage began to boil in his expression clearly for a moment, only for the fused warrior to turn his gaze to the floor and his expression lightening.

"I know."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a stern stare.

"I've watched you two train together for almost an entire year now, and every single time I thought you made progress, you only ended up taking another step back. No matter what solution you two came up with, no matter what limit you ended up passing, it was never enough. He's pushed you to new heights and helped you achieve greater power than any mortal currently living within Universe 7 can match in current history. Yet every time we think you're going to make good on your promise to give back and truly learn to cherish your 'family', you end up pushing us further and further away."

Kassava blinked, turning her eyes to Vegetto. Her eyes widened in shock, watching Vegetto attempt to dodge the Supreme Kai glaring up at him. With the shame clear in his expression, Vegetto finally lifted his eyes back to the Supreme Kai during her continuation.

"When will it be enough for you to realize that there's more to this job than just power? Are you so full of yourself that you are going to jeopardize this entire universe for your own pride?"

Vegetto's fire soon returned, the sharp glare returning in his newfound agitation.

"That's what you think this is about?! Pride?! I'm doing whatever it takes to build this Patrol into the force it needs to be to stop these threats! We can never stop improving, there will always be another that is stronger than us."

The Supreme Kai did not waver in her tone.

"Like Zamasu? Even with a stolen body from your own mistake that you refused to correct, he is no where near capable of overpowering you. If you truly cared about saving this universe, he still wouldn't be at large!"

Vegetto nearly snarled.

"Maybe I would stop him, but in case you forgot, we don't know where he even is!"

The Supreme Kai finally broke her composure, her voice rising into a near scream.

"Maybe we would, if you put as much effort into looking for them as you did training!"

Vegetto's agitated glare remained strong, locking eyes with the smaller being angrily staring back at him. However, the fused warrior broke the stare and turned his eyes back to the ground, his expression softening slightly. The Supreme Kai relaxed slightly as well, but still held a firm tone with a strong glare.

"You and Trunks both agreed to work on your ego problems, and to find a solution that would protect this Patrol from your own negative ambitions. However, because of your reckless need for combat and inability to ever own up to your failures, our second strongest fighter is now in the hospital with a state of mind I thought he would never have to experience. The man who he looks up to as a father, caring only about his own selfish needs for power and a validation for his pride."

Vegetto's eyebrow immediately twitched at the Supreme Kai of Time's following comment.

"You and I both know how much you hate being compared to familiar faces, but I'm not going to say you're just like 'you know who'. Oh no, it's much worse than that: you're starting to prove you're not even half the man he is."

The Supreme Kai turned slightly.

"Not to mention..."

She quickly pointed to Kassava, who nearly squeaked at the recognition.

"Nearly putting this low level woman in a job she will never be ready for and jeopardizing Earth's history. Nearly killing her in a sparring match because you didn't want to admit you failed in pushing her correctly to ascend."

Vegetto kept his stare to the floor, avoiding the Supreme Kai's stare as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know you tried to solve it Vegetto, but it's time to face the truth: you cannot fix this ego problem on your own, and you won't solve it in this dangerous quest of yours to find some sort of rival to humble you. Your job as a Time Patroller comes first: you will hunt down Zamasu and Towa, and finish them off before they cause any more damage to the time stream. Whatever training or missions you have planned for your failed protege here are now void: you are to resume your position as defender of Earth's history. You can't just dump your own job off onto someone else and decide who does what anymore: I am taking command of this Patrol once again. I won't let you destroy what we've worked so hard to achieve."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, her voice low.

"What about me?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her frown, but her eyebrows lifted.

"I'm sorry Kassava, but you're no longer needed here. You've definitely grown stronger, and can enroll in the elite divisions for missions at the check in station. But we have no further use for you here."

Kassava narrowed her eyes as well.

"You've wanted me gone from the very start, didn't you?"

The Supreme Kai frowned, her voice softer.

"No, I wanted you to be safe. I've thought about it more, I tried to believe in it. Yet no matter what way I look at it, the answer is obvious: there is only one thing special about you. You are the only one that knows the Kaioken technique in Canton City at the moment, and in his desperation, Vegetto halfheartedly believed you could somehow push yourself to a level that would challenge him. It's dangerous and nearly got you killed: you are best suited elsewhere than here."

She crossed her arms, the confusion on her expression clear.

"Isn't this what you want? You get to go back to your relaxed lifestyle. No more getting into things over your head: even the elite will have trouble keeping up with you if you use the Kaioken. You get to be one of the strongest Patrollers without having to try."

Kassava furrowed her brow, remaining still.

"They're not the most important missions, though."

The Supreme Kai dropped her eyebrows, the realization dawning on her.

"No, but they're important enough to make Genn proud of you. Isn't that what you want?"

Kassava kept her frown, staring at the floor for a moment. Her eyes lifted slightly, wandering to the wall in her train of thought.

 _It wouldn't make him proud enough...he'd want me to be more...but..._

Her attention landed on Vegetto, who stared off to the side with a strong glare. The fused warrior had crossed his arms, and despite the strong expression across his face, his minor trembling indicated the rage underneath his near stone faced expression.

 _I didn't realize he was putting the whole time stream at risk just to push me. He's really desperate enough to put all of his remaining hope into a stranger he barely knows...for an outcome that probably won't happen. He's willing to trust me that easily..._

She then sighed lightly in response, her eyes narrowing into a glare once more.

 _I have to do this. He can't just pull out of this now...and neither can I._

Her attention turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, pointing at Vegetto.

"He made a promise to me, that today would be the day I would ascend. I don't know what he had planned, but I believe it will work because he's a better teacher than you give him credit for."

Vegetto's own eyes shifted slightly, caught offguard from the random praise while Kassava lowered her arm, her eyes never once leaving the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Maybe I'm not strong enough to give him a challenge, but if I can become a Super Saiyan, then maybe we'll be one step closer to fixing his desire for someone strong enough to push him every day. It would be much better than treating him like a child and forcing him to ignore his own personal issues."

The Supreme Kai of Time glared into Kassava's eyes.

"And what if it fails?"

Kassava broke out into a small smirk.

"Then I die, and you get exactly what you need."

Vegetto blinked, turning his head towards Kassava. His eyes watched the Saiyan woman confidently raise her right fist up.

"He needs this more than you know, and believes in me. If I can't make it with all of this support, then perhaps I deserve to die. Then you won't have to worry about his focus wavering on me."

She lowered her arm.

"I'm the only one here that he sees potential in now. If I die, so does his hope. Making him a much more obedient Patroller and capable of repressing his ego. Just as you want."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a strong glare, her frown deepening. She turned her head slightly towards the Elder Kai, who only shrugged his shoulders with pursed lips. She then let out a heavy sigh, turning back to the pair.

"You really want to go through with this?"

Kassava only nodded her head once, the Supreme Kai of Time sighing heavily.

"Fine, go ahead and throw your life away. I guess I can't really stop you anyway."

Vegetto slowly uncrossed his arms, turning slightly to the side and casually walking past the Supreme Kai of Time. The two shared a tense stare for a moment before Vegetto passed by, the Supreme Kai turning her head towards the floor once Vegetto came to a halt at the edge of a nearby pedestal, picking up a smaller scroll. He turned back towards Kassava, making his way up to her and holding the scroll out to the woman.

"The next training simulation I came up with is in this scroll. I'll give you some instructions before you begin, but you'll be thrown into the fight right away."

His eyes narrowed slightly, breaking out into a frown.

"It's not intended to kill you, but if you are going to risk your life for a stupid reason, then there will be nothing I can do to bring you back."

Kassava quickly lifted her right arm, snatching the scroll from Vegetto's gloved hand. He blinked once, caught off guard by the sudden movement while she spoke.

"Then let's get started."

Kassava quickly shut her eyes, breathing in deeply as the familiar white light enveloped her body, soon disappearing from the Time Vault to leave Vegetto alone with the two Kais. The Supreme Kai of Time audibly cleared her throat, Vegetto turning around to meet her heavy glare.

"You better know what you're doing. I won't have her death on my hands: if this goes south and I can do something about it, I'm pulling her out."

Vegetto turned her eyes back to where Kassava had stood seconds ago, his frown remaining.

"I don't have a problem with that. If she fails again, I'll be the one to call her back myself. This isn't supposed to be a suicide mission."

* * *

 ** _Age 762_**

The dark green sky matched the furious waves of water cascading around the island Kassava found herself standing on. She glanced around with narrowed eyes, tapping into her earpiece once.

"I'm in."

Her head turned to the sound of apparently energy being fired, the sharp rise in volume prompting her to break out into a small jog. Quickly moving to the end of the small rock platuea she found herself next to, Kassava peered her head around the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight of the collapsed green body of Piccolo lying a few feet from where she stood. Moving her pupils up, she quickly took in the sight of a small bald man floating helplessly in mid air, flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to free himself. The raspy voice of Frieza caught her attention next, Kassava turning to stare up at the tyrant perched ontop of the main plateau with his right pointer finger extended.

"This time you won't come back!"

Kassava grimaced, the sound of Vegetto's dual voice soon flooding her ear.

 _::Listen carefully, we don't have much time here. Obviously, we planned for your transformation into a Super Saiyan to be the objective, but this is also an opportunity for you to learn a little more about what it means to be a Patroller. Up until now, you've run missions for the Patrol that never once questioned your morality or forced you to go against your conscious. The magic Towa specifically uses relies on a user's evil desires to enhance their power, where we must quickly subdue an enemy to avoid allowing their improved versions to impact history. Yet, there may come a time where she or another villain may learn the ability to manipulate the energy of pure hearted individuals, and you will have to put down some warriors who stand for good causes in order to protect history.::_

Her head quickly turned, the loud explosion ringing out a few meters above her head. Kassava quickly turned her head back down, watching the stunned reactions of the onlookers while Frieza laughed manically.

 _::The year is 762, exactly one day before Christmas. Kakarot and his friends are on a mission to secure the Dragon Balls of a foreign world called Namek in hopes of reviving their friends that died in an attack on Earth. Only for them to find the evil galactic tyrant known as Frieza having already sought out the same objective, and the two sides eventually combat each other to this stage you see before you.::_

The sound of Goku's enraged voice caught Kassava's attention, her eyes turned to the warrior slouched slightly forward and grunting heavily with tense muscles.

"I...won't..let you...get away...with this!"

Kassava's eyes remained firmly locked on Goku, staring wide eyed at the sight of small pebbles starting to rise from the ground into the air. The sound of Vegetto's voice continued in the woman's ear, but raised once the first strike of lightning struck the twitching warrior.

 _::In his ruthless murder of Kakarot's best friend, Krillin, Frieza unintentionally angered Kakarot to his breaking point. Utilizing his immense rage, Kakarot shattered the mental barrier to awaken the legendary power of our race to become the first Super Saiyan seen in thousands of years. However, despite this new found power, Kakarot was not the one to eventually kill Frieza. He merely fought Frieza to near death, and Frieza survived the battle on Namek to live another day.::_

Kassava gasped, stepping back instinctively as large chunks of rocks rose from underneath her boots and past her face in a rapid surge. A sudden shift in energy prompted a gasp from the female Saiyan, her eyes turning back to Goku and watching his hair suddenly spike into a golden glow for a split second.

 _::You've seen the mastered power of a Super Saiyan, but what you just felt was the raw, unrefined power of the legend itself. The violatile energy breaking free from its cage for the first time, unrelenting in its desperate bid to escape. Boiling to the surface in its rising power until finally...::_

Kassava instinctively gasped, trembling slightly at the piercing roar Goku emitted, the golden energy flooding up from underneath his boots to coat the warrior in a bright, glaring shine. Standing up in a fiery bundle of spikes, Goku's arms dropped back down to his sides while Vegetto's dual voice continued in Kassava's ears.

 _::It explodes. You can't sense it yet, but within a few seconds, Kakarot's body will be imbued with the added power of what we assume Towa is capable of. Spiking his energy and natural Saiyan ruthlessness into being able to easily outclass Frieza, and kill him.::_

Kassava swallowed heavily, moving forward slowly and tensing at the sight of the newly transformed Super Saiyan Goku staring down an awe struck Frieza perched on top of a plateau, with Vegetto's dual voice darkening slightly.

 _::Your objective: prevent Frieza's death at the hands of Kakarot's new found power. At 100% power, Frieza fares a better chance against him, but you will have to defeat Kakarot in order to fix this scenario. Do whatever it takes to keep yourself and Frieza alive.::_


	15. Chapter 14: Path to Ascension

**Chapter 14: Path to Ascension**

* * *

Kassava swallowed hard, standing close to the edge of the rock formation with a stunned expression. The pulsing wind flowing outward from around the newly transformed Super Saiyan reached her in light gusts, the shine of the golden aura glinting off her black pupils. Her eyes remained locked on Goku, watching him turn slightly towards Gohan but never once taking his eyes off Frieza perched above him.

"Gohan, it's time! Piccolo is our only chance at bringing the others back to this dimension. Take him to the ship and go!"

Gohan perked his head up, turning away from Piccolo's unconscious body towards Goku.

"But what about you?"

Goku's eyes remained locked, standing forward.

"Don't worry about me now! I know I'm where I need to be."

Gohan blinked.

"But...if we take the ship, that means you'll be stranded here with no way home!"

Kassava gasped, watching on as Goku's glare broke from Frieza for the first time, the rage clear in his voice with his eyes on Gohan.

"I'm your father, now listen! Just do as I say!"

Kassava instinctively took a step back, retreating behind the rock as the two continued to speak.

 _That power...it's way too strong for me to take head on. But I can feel its limit...it's...beatable. At least I might be able to land a hit, unlike against the first time..._

Her head perked at the sudden "fzzt" ringing out from nearby, moving out from behind her hiding spot. Kassava glanced around, the entire lower portion of the plateau now vacant. Turning her head up first, a small relief washed over her at the sight of Gohan flying high into the air with Piccolo on his back. The pained grunts caught her attention next, however, turning towards where Frieza perched on the plateau. Now standing inches in front of him, Goku's narrowed eyes glared down at Frieza, his hand balled into a fist and grasping onto Frieza's own hand tightly.

"You just don't know when to stop! Enough is enough!"

Kassava tensed, watching Goku's expression darken further while Frieza struggled heavily to pull his arm away.

"First Vegeta, then Piccolo, and now my best friend, Krillin! But you don't care: I can see that. Their lives meant nothing to you; you're not in the least bit sorry! Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me!"

Goku's head snapped to the side, a small gasp escaping his lips. His grip around Frieza's instantly released, the transformed Saiyan rapidly throwing up the arm in defense at the sailing boot landing square into his outer forearm. Kassava roared, propelling herself off Goku's arm and landing lightly on the ground, bolting back forward into a dash and launching her right fist forward. Goku's glare remained strong, his outstretched arm from earlier easily swinging down and catching Kassava's fist in his hand. She blinked, standing still and shocked at the sight of her shaking arm.

Her eyes lifted up, meeting the glare of the Super Saiyan that held her fist in an almost casual manner. Goku snarled, his left leg shooting forward and slamming into Kassava's stomach. Kassava gasped for air, her eyes wide while she blasted backwards across the ground. Goku watched her descend into the ocean across the way, scoffing lightly before turning on his heel and launching into a flurry of punches with Frieza.

* * *

Vegetto kept his arms crossed, his expression twitching slightly at the sight of Kassava blasting backwards into the ocean and disappearing into the water. The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, caught off guard at the sight of Vegetto's eyebrow twitching, but soon turned her head at the sound of Whis' voice ringing out inside the Time Vault.

"Hello! I have returned!"

Vegetto's eyes did not leave the screen, staring down while his dual voice remained flat.

"Welcome back."

Whis clutched his staff, a small half smile across his face as he joined the three onlookers. He glanced down at the scroll for a moment once he was near the table, but turned his eyes to Vegetto shortly after.

"I take it you're running a training program for your star pupil?"

Vegetto remained silent in response, Whis maneuvering past the two Kais that stared up at him.

"Or perhaps, something more? You seem more tense than usual."

Whis came to a halt on Vegetto's opposite side, his eyes studying the Potara warrior.

"In fact, if I'm not mistaken, this might be the first time I've ever seen you worried about an outcome."

Vegetto let out a small grunt before speaking.

"We're giving her another push to transform into a Super Saiyan. If she can't take it, then we'll pull her out."

Whis' smile disappeared, his expression falling flat. His eyes turned to the Supreme Kai of Time for a moment, studying her while she dodged his sight and glanced down. After a few seconds, he then turned back to face towards Vegetto.

"And what if you pull her out too soon? Surely you of all people know just what is needed to ascend."

His lips lowered into a small frown.

"I expected this from the Time Kaioshin, but I'm surprised you are being this cautious with her. Perhaps...you've grown a little too fond of her?"

Vegetto's eyes immediately raised from the scroll, turning to face towards Whis.

"Don't be ridiculous, Whis. You know how important it is for me to have a capable rival, and you know what will happen if she fails. If she dies, then there won't be anyone left to help me stay in check."

Whis' lips rose into a small smile.

"Perhaps. But there are other options available to you, one of them you put into motion yourself. Your so called, 'contingency plan' is going smoother than I had anticipated."

Vegetto glanced away, turning back towards the scroll while Whis chuckled.

"However, it is in my best interest to see your main goal here succeed too, as Lord Beerus and I have made a small bet between you and your backup plan. Molding Kassava into a powerful warrior would only improve your limits, if she is as capable as you believe she is."

Vegetto kept his eyes down, watching the screen below. His eyes followed a pained Kassava slowly pulling herself up onto a small mass of dirt and rock, drenched in water and struggling to catch her breath. Whis stared down as well, watching the scene play out.

"This social experiment of yours is important as well, but don't forget you true reason for picking her. After all..."

Vegetto's eyes turned slightly, unable to keep his focus on the scroll during Whis' intriguing train of words. His eyes remained narrowed, staring at the half smiling Whis.

"She is just a tool to make you stronger, correct? Tools can be replaced: you can always find a new one if this one continues to break."

Vegetto paused for a moment, locking eyes with Whis as the two shared an intense stare for a few seconds. Both expressions suddenly lightened, Vegetto letting out a small, agitated sigh as a retort before finally speaking.

"Just...shut up."

Vegetto kept his scowl, turning away from Whis, who stifled a small chuckle. His eyes locked onto the image of Kassava panting heavily and resting on one knee on the small land mass, his right two fingers reaching up to the small metal piece in his right ear.

"Kassava, come in."

* * *

Kassava's pupils moved to the edge towards the sound of the dual voice ringing out in her ear, still panting lightly.

"Huh...Vegetto?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, sitting on the ground.

"He..he just caught me off guard. It's...nothing I can't handle."

Her eyebrows perked, however, at the sound of the dual voice having become softer. She blinked hard a couple of times, staring blankly at the ground.

 _::Yeah, I'm watching. Look, you need to be a little more careful, alright? You have the power advantage, but he's more skilled than you are in combat.::_

Kassava scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I hit him head on and he just caught the blow like it was nothing. He's way stronger than me."

 _::Because he was expecting it? I told you from the start you two share the same power level; your own doubt is the only thing holding you back. You're going to have to outsmart him if you want to win.::_

Kassava kept a small frown, rising slowly up to her feet. Her eyes stared at the explosion of golden energy a few miles away, making out a small speck rapidly pummeling another into a nearby hilltop. She cringed instinctively, glancing down.

"I can feel the power difference...there's no way I can fight that head on! That's not me going crazy or weakening myself: that difference is real, Vegetto!"

The growing pit in her stomach deepened, the silence on the other end seemingly to last for an eternity in her mind. Her breathing began to slow a few seconds after the dual voice spoke up in her ear next.

 _::Trust me on this, Kassava. You're used to having the advantage over weak opponents, but you've never felt the doubt of facing someone that you only think is stronger than you. You're only feeling that difference because you're just thinking of our fight. You see that golden aura, and it haunts you as if you were fighting me all over again.::_

Kassava's eyes widened, her head lifting up again while Vegetto's voice continued in her ear.

 _::Just believe in yourself. You just have to pick your strikes carefully, and keep him focused on you. Land the right hits, and he won't be able to scratch you.::_

Her head turned down for a moment, the frown remaining as her voice came out weaker.

"Do...do you really think I can do it?"

Kassava lifted her head, the trembling and panting from earlier having stopped at the sound of Vegetto's confident voice softly reassuring her.

 _::Of course I do. You're the best fighter I've ever trained...you just haven't proved it yet. Now, go show that Super Saiyan and the Kais back here what you're made of!"_

Kassava nodded her head once, her lips rising into a small smile as a large red aura rapidly shot up from underneath her boots. She quickly bolted forward, the energy surging outward in her dash forward.

"Ok, let's give this a shot!"

* * *

Vegetto sighed lightly, dropping his arm at the end of the conversation. Whis kept a small smile, his eyes half narrowing in studying the fused warrior.

"A bold tactic. Raising her confidence could backfire tremendously."

His smile dropped, the sight of Vegetto's expression remaining unchanged and lack of retort prompting the angel to continue.

"Surely you weren't serious when you claimed her power was equal to Goku's in his Super Saiyan transformation?"

Vegetto broke out into a small smirk, raising an eyebrow and turning slightly to Whis.

"Are you confused? You were quick to lecture me on my training methods earlier. Does it bother you now, not being able to figure out what I'm thinking?"

Whis blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Vegetto's eyebrows narrowed.

"I've had enough of everyone pestering me about how I build up my team. The Kais constantly berate me for being too hard on them, and now you are criticizing me for going too soft. I've only made one mistake in training another, and that was only because I didn't know who I was dealing with. But last night, I finally figured out who she really was, and how to get through to her."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, watching Vegetto turn to her next, his gloved right hand extended with his pointer finger trained squarely on her.

"You almost played me earlier, but I've changed my mind. She needs the push to ascend, and you won't coddle her if she makes a mistake. If she dies in there, then so be it. That's a risk she wanted to take, and one that I won't steal away from her."

Whis' smile disappeared shortly after watching Vegetto turn rapidly around to face towards him, the fusion's pointer finger now in Whis' face.

"And you might have been right about me lacking empathy earlier, but that's old news now. She means more to me than you know, and **not** in the way you keep pushing for. The attachment has given me clarity, one that you lack in your own trainings."

Whis frowned in response, his eyes narrowing.

"Is that so? Then what is your grand plan here? What does boosting her confidence do for her in this situation?"

Vegetto dropped his arm.

"Simple: it overcomes her fear. She's going to jump head first into the fight again, and figure out a way to get Kakarot to focus on her."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Is she strong enough to fight him head on like that?"

Vegetto scoffed.

"Of course not, she's pathetically weak by comparison. She'll realize just how outclassed she is, have her whole world and confidence uprooted from underneath her again, and be broken down to the point where her only remaining option is to ascend."

Whis' half smile slowly returned.

"Ah, I see now. But what about the trust you just asked for? Maybe she'll just give up when she figures out you lied to her."

Vegetto shook his head.

"Not this time. She's never felt someone betray her trust before, or at least, not on this large of a scale. It'll make her angry, and that hate will lead to her ascension."

Whis rubbed his chin slightly, stifling a small chuckle.

"Hmm, you make a strong case. For all the problems you've caused with your lack of empathy towards the Patrol, it's ironic that you've put so much thought into the emotional development of Kassava here. So tell me: do you have a plan for rebuilding your relationship with her when she comes to resent you for this?"

Vegetto's eyebrows twitched, the confidence leaving his expression immediately.

"Uh...what?"

Whis kept his composed expression, his voice soft.

"Your plan for rebuilding your relationship with her. Surely you anticipated that betraying her trust like this could lead to her hating you, even if she ascends, correct?"

Vegetto blinked hard, soon scoffing.

"What? No, she wouldn't hate me for more than a second. She'd figure out I only did what I did to push her to transform."

Whis chuckled in response.

"Perhaps, but you forgot that she may have a different reason for fighting here than you do. Did you make sure she got into this training exercise for the right reasons?"

Vegetto's expression whitened for a moment, Whis' eyes narrowing further.

"Did she want to do this because she's like you, and cares only about getting stronger and fighting? Or perhaps...you gave her an ulterior motive? If she's fighting for you, then this plan will more than likely lead to her resenting you."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly, hastily firing back at Whis after the revelation.

"Of course she's doing this for herself! I...well..she..."

Whis kept his smile, watching the fused warrior uncharacteristically turn his head down and twiddle his thumbs together for a moment.

"Maybe it's a little bit of both..."

The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes widened, the anger building in her face.

"What did you do?!"

Vegetto reached back, scratching the back of his head nervously and speaking through awkward small laughs.

"I might...have said she'd look pretty with blonde hair..."

Whis sighed lightly in response, bowing his head.

"What's done is done, I'm afraid. We can do nothing at this point: the training is now in motion."

His eyes turned down to Vegetto, still keeping his smile.

"You'll just need to come up with an idea after she's finished with the exercise. Perhaps, a romantic dinner at a high class restaurant?"

Vegetto grunted in response, turning his head back to the scroll while Whis broke out into a small chuckle.

"Oh forgive me, I forgot you asked for me to stop those jests."

* * *

The golden aura billowing off Goku's body like a flame continued to radiate in the air, the transformed Saiyan angrily glaring down at the creature at his feet on all fours. Frieza hacked for a moment, his slim figure indicating he had yet to use his full power, and his head suddenly whipped up at the sound of Goku's voice.

"So, are you sorry yet?"

Frieza only snarled in response, lunging up after pushing himself off the ground. His right arm swiped at Goku, who casually feinted to the side and rapidly caught the tyrant's right arm. Letting out a small roar, Goku contorted his expression into near pure rage as he suddenly used free arm to slam his elbow up into the underside of Frieza's arm in a quick jab. Frieza let out a small screech in pain, his arm rapidly slinking down to his side after being broken from Goku's counter jab, and the tyrant stumbled forward heavily on the ground. He quickly spun around, meeting Goku's narrowed eyes as he spoke again.

"No more!"

Frieza's eyes widened, watching the golden aura suddenly surge outward.

"Now you will know the horror!"

The wind blasted Frieza in the face shortly after the roar, his head whipping back from the force of Goku's right fast rapidly clocking the side of his check. His body rocketed from the strikes that followed, and soon fell limp in Goku's grasp around his throat. The Saiyan's hand constricted heavily around his neck, Frieza gasping for air meekly while Goku stared down with a piercing glare, the muscles in his arm bulging heavily in his chokehold.

"Die!"

Goku's head perked up slightly, however, turning towards the sound of Kassava's voice ringing out.

"Let him go!"

The golden warrior slowly straightened himself out, his grip still strong on Frieza's throat and holding him off the ground with one hand. His narrowed eyes locked with Kassava's, his frown remaining as he spoke.

"Oh...you again."

Kassava's eyes narrowed further.

"My name is Kassava."

Goku grunted.

"I don't care what your name is."

Kassava felt her body shake a little from the crass retort, her arms tensing slightly.

"Maybe you should. I heard you were supposed to be a good guy or something. And here you are, choking the life out of..."

Her eyes turned to Frieza for a moment, her voice weak in her lack of a planned response.

"..uh...my friend."

Her arms lifted slightly, her mind racing.

 _Ok Kassava, all you have to do is get Frieza to 100% right now. Just find a way to get him to let go, and focused only on you._

Goku grunted, his eyebrow raising.

"This guy is your friend? If I were you, I'd find better friends than guys who kill people for fun. Even murdering other people's friends because he doesn't like it when he is losing."

Kassava's eyes perked at the response, a small smirk forming.

"Yeah...I saw him do that to yours. The bald one."

Goku blinked, watching Kassava giggle darkly.

"He looked like a little pig...floating up in the air like that. Kind of squealed like one too right before he blew up."

Goku's expression rapidly contorted in his rage, his voice somewhat low at first.

"Are you talking about Krillin?!"

The massive flare of golden energy rapidly blasting outwards caused Kassava's smirk to fade away immediately, Goku rapidly bolting forward.

 ** _"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KRILLIN!"_**

Kassava yelped, the force of Goku's fist nearly slamming into her entire stomach and sending her flying across the plain they stood on. She bounced along the hard rocky surface for a few miles, struggling to sit upright on the ground for a moment. Standing up on both feet, she quickly clenched her fists as the Super Saiyan closed in on her.

"Kaioken!"

The red aura rapidly shot up from underneath her feet, Goku's own eyes widening at the sight.

"Hey...that's one of my-"

Goku blinked hard, Kassava having shot her right first forward once Goku had come within striking range. His eyes remained wide for a second with her fist in his cheek, but quickly narrowed as he ignored the blow and shot his arm out at Kassava. His right hand soon found her throat, his left gripping tightly onto the arm that shot her fist into his cheek. Held tightly in place, Kassava desperately hacked for air as she used her only free arm to slap at the massive arm holding her throat, doing nothing to damage it. Her eyes began to flutter slightly, glancing down and pulling her free arm out of sight for a moment.

Watching her lower down slightly in her form, Goku's narrowed eyes studied her for a second, trying to sense if she had passed out. They widened, however, at the sight of Kassava suddenly launching her one arm forward, a massive blast of red energy firing forward from point blank range in Goku's face and engulfing his entire body in its destructive power. Breaking free of the chokehold, Kassava rubbed her throat and lept back a few feet while panting heavily.

 _Damnit...I didn't want to kill him. Vegetto said I was supposed to transform from this...but I had no choice._

The sound of Vegetto's voice ringing out in her ear prompted Kassava to perk her head, the frantic dual voice nearly shouting.

 _::Run!::_

She blinked hard at the command, her head soon turning to the sight of Goku lunging forward out of the smoke cloud. His golden aura rapidly dispersed the smoke, shining brilliantly as he let out a thunderous roar that shook Kassava to the core. She barely threw her arms up in defense, Goku's left fist having quickly slammed into her chest and propelling her across the ground once more. She flipped along the dirt and slid along the ground for a moment, the black pants she was wearing rippling slightly on the edges as she came to a halt on the ground. Her eyes were wide at the sight of Goku charging once again, the terror in her expression as she quickly bolted into a red dash in the opposite direction, Goku's fist striking the ground seconds later. Dashing out across the sea, Kassava frantically tried to outrun the raging Super Saiyan behind her, flying around the side of a nearby plateau. She yelped, not from the feeling of a strike landing, but the thunderous explosive of rock that came from Goku having blitzed through the land mass itself in his pursuit. His thunderous voice rung out into the air.

"Get back here!"

Kassava frantically glanced around, Goku rapidly closing in and shortening the gap between them. With no land masses to dash around and attempt to dodge with, she suddenly rocketed towards the west, back towards the original starting mesa the two had begun their fight at. The rocks and trees rapidly blasted outwards from the proximity of her dash bolting around the side of the mountain, Goku's golden aura singeing the grass itself as he barreled through every obstacle Kassava attempted to fly around. He grunted, blasting through the plateau itself out on the other side and came to a halt on the ground when he lost sight of Kassava. His eyes turned up, sending her energy above and watched her shoot upwards into the air for a moment before erupting into a golden dash after her.

Kassava soon came to a halt up high in the sky, watching Goku rapidly close in with his right fist stretched out. She tensed, floating in the air as he rapidly approached and rapidly bolted to the side once Goku shot his fist forward, the Super Saiyan barely missing the mark. In the millisecond following the strike's miss, Kassava rapidly shot her right arm arm forward, gripping tightly onto Goku's wrist and spinning towards her left and to the ground. Twisting Goku's arm behind his back, Kassava roared as she rolled her body up into an arc, her right leg shooting down and slamming into the back of Goku's head. The two sailed downward rapidly towards the ground in a red and golden energy covered dash, Kassava perched ontop of Goku's back like a surfboard in the descent while keeping his right arm restricted behind his back.

Goku roared fiercely in his frustration, using his energy to spin his body and rapidly throw off Kassava's footing, the Saiyan female's eyes wide as she lost her balance and her grip on Goku's arm. With his arms free, Goku quickly lashed out with his arms in his spiral, latching tightly onto Kassava's neck with both hands and throwing her in front of him as the two approached the ground. Kassava closed her eyes tightly, crying out as she was slammed into the ground heavily, the entire mesa nearly exploding upwards in the rubble and debris scattered from the impact. Goku quickly vaulted off her body locked in a crater, landing with a thud before rapidly using one arm to pull Kassava from the small crater left in their wake. With a thunderous roar, he chunked her like a baseball across the plain. Skidding to a halt, Kassava groaned meekly as Goku's aura rapidly surged outward, soon bolting after where he had tossed her.

Having barely even stood up in time to see Goku rapidly close in on her, Kassava's body rocketed back from Goku's following blows. She cried out heavily in pain, yelping and hacking from the well placed strikes smashing into her stomach, her face, and her arms seemingly all at once. She threw her arm up, attempting to stop the punch that had already struck her ribs, only to rag doll to the side from Goku's following kick to her leg. She stumbled heavily, the relentless blows continuing from all angles until Goku rapidly shot his right arm down in a downwards punch to her chin. Kassava barely made a response, nearly falling entirely limp as she rapidly slammed into the ground with a loud thud from the force of the blow.

Goku's narrowed eyes watched her fall, his heavy panting and tense shoulders indicating the massive rage within him. He kept his fist poised, aiming it down at Kassava while she struggled to even move her arms and legs, her back to the Super Saiyan as she laid nearly sprawled in the dirt. Goku's narrowed eyes lightened only slightly, the sound of Kassava's whimpering and wheezing catching him a little off guard, but the transformed Saiyan remained poised while he watched her twitch. He soon straightened himself out, however, his arms falling to his sides once he had watched her fail to even remotely push up a small portion of her body from the ground.

"So..that's all you got."

Kassava kept her face buried in the dirt, her expression hidden apart from the small whimperings she emitted. Goku's narrowed eyes scanned her for a moment, before scoffing lightly.

"I've seen that technique before, and I know no one on Earth besides me knows it. I got a little excited, hoping that you might be another Saiyan like me and could give me a better fight. But I can see now I was wrong about you."

Kassava kept her head low, the tears streaming from the sides of her eyes as she began to tense in anticipation for the finishing blow, curling her arms and legs into a fetal position as best she could. The sound of Goku's low voice continued, darkening heavily.

"You're nothing but a weakling."

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time gasped, watching the scene unfold and rapidly turning to both Vegetto and Whis.

"You have to stop this now! He's going to kill her!"

Vegetto kept his frown, having tensed heavily at the scene unfolding. However, his dual voice came out calm.

"No, he isn't. Kakarot is angry, and the training program is amplifying that anger to heights beyond what happened in history. But he is still Kakarot: he won't just kill her randomly."

He kept his arms crossed, staring down.

 _C'mon Kakarot, you know she's a Saiyan. You know what it takes to transform...and you want a good fight..._

* * *

Goku turned on his heel, his narrowed eyes locking onto the other limp figure off in the distance. He then glanced down, his mind racing for a moment, before turning back towards the female Saiyan curled up slightly behind him. His lips slightly into a small smirk, turning back to where he saw Frieza before dashing off after him.

Kassava kept her head buried, sending Goku dashing away, and slowly tried to lift her hand towards her earpiece.

"Vegetto...Vegetto..."

Her expression contorted in the pain surging throughout her entire body, barely stifling her sobs in trying to speak.

"Please...help..."

* * *

Vegetto's eyes widened, the meek voice of Kassava ringing out in his ear and catching off guard as she pleaded for help. His eyes immediately turned to Whis, who only half smiled back at him.

"You know what you need to do. This is part of your plan, remember?"

Vegetto glared strongly in response.

"I'll figure something out. Something I can say to her that won't jeopardize the training."

Whis sighed lightly in response.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can say to her that's reassuring. If you give her any comfort of your presence in this situation, she lose the momentum you have built up for her. She needs to feel alone in this, or else she might die in trying to face Goku again with your support. There is only one power she can turn to now, and if you want her to embrace it, you have to make sure you don't give her the option of yours."

He stifled a small chuckle.

"But you don't need me to tell you that: you already made it clear you don't like it when I meddle in your affairs, right?"

Vegetto kept his glare strong, glancing back down to the scroll. Kassava's voice continued to ring out in his ear, the fused warrior's face contorting heavily in frustration with each plea in his ear. After the second cry for help, Vegetto's arm suddenly whipped up, snatching the earpiece and crushing it in his gloved hand. The Elder Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time both blinked at the display, Vegetto grunting angrily as he suddenly turned on his heel, his aura flaring as he stormed out of the Time Vault shortly afterwards. They both soon turned their attention to Whis, who kept a small smile and stifled another chuckle.

"Fascinating, isn't it? You would think he was upset at me for what's happening, but in reality, he's just angry that he can't do anything to help her and that he doesn't want her to resent him for this. Love is such an interesting concept."

The Supreme Kai of Time rolled her eyes.

"At least one of us is enjoying this."

* * *

Kassava continued her whimpers, calling into her earpiece. The glaring sound of Goku's aura ringing out cut her off, her head still down as she made no effort to see the Super Saiyan now casually walking towards her. Goku's eyes remained locked on her, standing a few feet away from her sprawled out body with a nearly unconscious Frieza in his other outstretched hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I brought your friend here. You haven't really done anything wrong today, but he's caused enough destruction on this planet for me to kill him."

Frieza's ears perked at the final portion of the last sentence, Goku's smirk returning as he continued to stare down at Kassava.

"He killed my friend, and pushed me to transform like this. So maybe, you can do the same, if I kill your friend."

His eyes narrowed.

"Then maybe, you might actually give me a good challenge."

Kassava kept her head bowed, retreating into her own thoughts while Goku spoke.

 _He..he isn't coming to help me. I'm going to die here...I failed..._

Goku's eyes studied her over once more, his grip strengthening around Frieza's neck. He paused for a moment, before letting out a small grunt and flicking his wrist. The quick crunch of Frieza's neck snapping soon rung out, the tyrant's body going limp immediately after. Kassava's eyes shot open, her head positioned in the right spot to see Frieza's fresh corpse land in front of her with a thud in the dirt, having been tossed by the Super Saiyan.

"Ok, now get mad and transform. Then we can fight for real."

The limp corpse caught Kassava's attention more than Goku's words, nearly tuning out his voice at the sight of Frieza's still body. The haunting image of a body devoid of life stuck into her mind heavily, her own weak arms suddenly finding enough strength to push her back slightly. Her panting increased heavily, the anger soon welling within her.

 _No..no! I don't wanna die! Why can't I move my arms more...why can't I stand..._

Her arms and knees trembled as she sat up on all fours, grinding her teeth together.

 _Why...am I so weak?! Damnit...damnit!_

Goku's eyes widened, instinctively taking a step back as a new golden energy began to billow up like steam off her arms and back. Her expression remained contorted in rage, her arms shaking before she suddenly pulled her right arm up and slammed her fist down into the ground. Goku's grin widened at the sight of the cracks formed from around the impact of her fist.

"Yeah that's it!"

Letting out a thunderous screech shortly afterward, the golden aura rapidly fired up from underneath Kassava's knees as she sat upright on them, her body soon being engulfed in the golden glow. Her bulky short black hair rapidly shot up into a few bundles of spikes, turning golden and flowing like a flame as two large bangs hung down to the outside of her right eye. She quickly rose to her feet, each step in rising denting the ground beneath her, and turned to face towards Goku as a newly transformed Super Saiyan. Both locked their turquoise eyes on each other, Kassava's expression contorted into pure rage while Goku grinned happily back at her.

"Alright, you did it!"


	16. Chapter 15: The Golden Duel

**Chapter 15: The Golden Duel**

* * *

Swirling in every direction outwards, the energy of Kassava's aura rapidly expanded in size. The energy swirled violently around the newly transformed Super Saiyan's body, the glare shining brilliantly off her narrowed turquoise pupils trained on the matching eyes of Goku, who stood a few feet away with a small smirk. He lifted both arms up, tensing them tightly while he shifted his legs out into a controlled stance.

"Now, we can get serious. Show me what you've got!"

The rage boiled over in Kassava's expression, the woman letting out a near deafening scream as wind rapidly blasted the ground around the two outwards from the force. Goku's eyes widened slightly, taking in the sight before quickly feinting to the left, narrowly dodging the now outstretched right fist from Kassava. She grunted, spinning around before she sailed too far forward and launching her left leg in a roundhouse kick to Goku's chest. Goku's eyes narrowed fiercely, easily catching the outstretched leg and gripping Kassava's angle before launching his left fist out in a powerful jab at her stomach. Kassava's eyes went wide, cringing heavily from the blow but retaliating with another strike at Goku's cheek with her left fist before he could follow up the blow.

Both Super Saiyans stumbled backwards, each caressing the wounded areas from the strikes. Kassava roared once again, rapidly bolting up to Goku and throwing her right fist out at his chest. Goku grunted, quickly slapping her fist away with his arm and retaliating with another jab to the woman's stomach. Kassava yelped, unable to prevent herself from stumbling backwards and leaving herself open to the powerful boot slamming into the side of her head. She cried out in pain, blasting backwards and bouncing along the ground with rocks and debris shooting out in her wake.

Kassava laid in the ground for a moment, the scratches along her face fresh from the impact she made into the ground. Her eyes remained narrowed, grunting in frustration as she rose to her feet steadily. Her eyes diverted down to the ripped black gi top dangling from her shoulders, her eyebrows twitching.

 _What the hell kind of armor is this?! It just rips out of no where and protects me from nothing!_

She angrily snarled, her left hand ripping the torn cloth and discarding it to the side, leaving her clad only in the black sports bra for her top. Her turquoise eyes shifted to the side, however, the sound of Whis' voice in her ear catching her attention.

 _::Hello my dear! This is Whis: your master has stepped out for the moment.::_

Kassava kept her strong glare, her voice raising slightly.

"What?!"

The feint sound of Whis chuckling to himself barely registered in Kassava's mind before he spoke again.

 _::Your new found power explodes with anger, but do not lose yourself in its destructive capabilities. Look up and stare at your opponent.::_

Kassava turned her eyes up, the fall and rise of her chest still heavy with her labored breathing. Her eyes locked squarely on the sight of Super Saiyan Goku staring her down, his smirk having turned into a full grin as he stood poised in his defensive form.

 _::This is Goku, one of the most skilled warriors you will ever face. If you continue to waste your energy in trying to quickly overcome him, you will tire yourself out in minutes. Channel your ki, and focus your rage.::_

Kassava snarled once in response before speaking.

"My rage is the only reason why I'm still standing! If I don't let it out, I'll fall anyway!"

She blinked, Whis' following statement catching her offguard.

 _::I never said to let go of your rage. Only to focus it.::_

Kassava paused for a moment, her panting slowing slightly. She kept a strong glare, tensing her arms and moving into her own offensive stance. Her hands trembled heavily, staring back at Goku while Whis continued.

 _::That's the way. Feel the power diminish slightly...but the rise of something else. Feel the weight on your mind lessen, the dense fog of anger dispersing and your vision becoming clear once again.::_

The surging energy rapidly exploding outward around Kassava began to shrink, condensing around the woman in a contained swirl of golden light. Kassava glanced around for a moment, her eyes wide at the sight before turning her attention back forward.

 _::Much better! Now that your vision is clear and your control over the power established, tell me: what do you see?::_

Kassava raised an eyebrow, the uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Umm...Goku?"

 _::That's right: Goku. Not your insecurities, not Vegetto's approval: Goku. He is your real enemy now...::_

Kassava leaned forward, the energy of her aura surging slightly.

 _::Take him down.::_

Kassava tensed, bolting forward at the command in a golden dash towards Goku. Her right arm shot forward once again, aiming towards Goku's cheek. Goku narrowed his eyes at the sight, shifting his arm and swinging it to slap the blow away. However, he let out a small gasp from the lack of weight to steady his balance in the counter, his stance giving way slightly as he turned his eyes to see that his counter was made towards an afterimage of Kassava. Goku then winced, stumbling forward from the elbow driving into his upper back before quickly spinning around to swing at Kassava, who rapidly ducked.

Her arms instinctively went up, Goku's leg following up with his original counterattack in a sweeping kick on the ground to kick her back across the ground. Still standing upright on the ground, Kassava slowed to a halt as Goku charged towards her, the two launching into a rapid succession of punches in kicks. Locked in a heated exchange, neither warrior seemed to upend the other in their counter attacks before Kassava suddenly bolted upwards into the air to break the flurry of relenting blows. Goku immediately followed after her, attempting to continue the attack with a quick jab with his right arm. Kassava whirled around as Goku sailed towards her, using the new gap in distance to catch the blow and swing the larger Saiyan around over her back in a controlled toss. Goku cried out, spinning and tumbling back towards the ground, yelping at the powerful follow up kick on his back from Kassava's right leg.

He quickly flipped upright, springing off the ground and shooting into the air as Kassava sailed past where he had landed seconds before, her fist crashing into the ground. Her head lifted in time to see Goku dashing back down towards her, both of his hands clasped together in a swinging axe handle.

"HA!"

Kassava grunted, both arms flying up and blocking the powerful strike with her forearms. She cringed heavily, the ground beneath the two denting further from the force of the blow. The weight of Goku's arms continued to push down on her arms, both warriors grunting in a bid to overpower the other. Kassava huffed, suddenly shifting her legs behind her body and vaulting forward in a small dash, her head crashing into Goku's stomach and sailing forward above the ground for a moment. She roared, launching her right arm and striking Goku in his chin as the two flew outwards across the ground. Goku used the momentum to spin around and swing his left arm, backhanding Kassava across the face with an outstretched fist to send her flying in the opposite direction. She crashed into a nearby rock platuea, disappearing from sight as Goku dashed into the darkness after her.

The golden glow of his aura illuminated a small fraction of the new cave created in the wake of Kassava's impact, Goku glancing all around him in a desperate bid to sense her energy. His eyes narrowed, glancing down.

 _I should be able to sense her...there's no way she could suppress her energy in this state. I just have to-_

His eyes immediately shot to the left, sensing the growing surge of energy. A massive golden ball of ki shot past Goku's face by mere inches, the Super Saiyan having feinted backwards to avoid being struck. He gasped, barely throwing up his arms in time to catch the uppercut aimed at his chest. Kassava let out another ground shaking roar, blasting upwards into the rock ceiling in a dash and slamming Goku through the plateau ceiling itself. Goku winced slightly, the rubble of the rock blinding both of their vision as they shot upwards into the air. He snarled as he shot his right knee up, using it to punt Kassava across the top of the plateau they now floated above and leaping back onto solid ground to recover. Kassava rapidly regained her balance, sliding along the ground and rubbing the small trail of blood from the side of her mouth before bolting forward once more.

Goku's arm shot up, catching Kassava's right fist while shooting out his own free hand towards her face. His eyes widened, the blow having landed cleanly in Kassava's outstretched hand with the two locking each other's arms in place. Struggling for control, both warriors shot their knees out, colliding in devastating blows before pulling back. Kassava and Goku then reeled their heads back, slamming their foreheads together in perfect synchronization to break the hold. Kassava recovered first, surging forward and kicking Goku with her right leg to send him flying across the ground.

The Saiyan bounced along the ground, kicking up dirt and rubble in his wake while Kassava bolted after him, attempting to give him no time to recover. Her eyes remained trained on the Saiyan, but widened at the sight of Goku suddenly flipping upright and regaining his balance to skid along the ground. With his feet driving into the ground and soon sliding to a halt, Goku's arms had remained clasped behind his back until Kassava came within inches of striking him.

 ** _"KAMEHAMEHA!"_**

Kassava gasped, rapidly pulling her arms and curling tightly into a ball as Goku's outstretched palms launched out forward, the massive surge of blue energy engulfing her in point blank range and sending her flying in the opposite direction, disappearing into the violent energy surging outward.

* * *

Whis' eyes widened a bit at the sight of the beam firing, yet his voice remained calm and controlled.

"Oh my."

The Supreme Kai of Time turned her head up to Whis, frowning.

"Do you think it was too much for her?"

Whis chuckled in response.

"Of course not! The blast wasn't nearly strong enough to kill her."

He blinked, his eyes turning to the ceiling as he rubbed his chin.

"Or...at least I think it wasn't."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed heavily, turning her attention back to the scroll.

* * *

Goku panted lightly, his arms still stretched out in the stance of the Kamehameha. He watched the massive trail of smoke billowing off the ground and into the air. His narrowed eyes scanned the cloud as he straightened himself out, his arms falling to his sides. He stood in silence for a few seconds before suddenly swinging his right arm out in a slow swipe, a burst of wind erupting in the direction his arm swung and dispersing the smoke to reveal the large cone-like crater left in the wake of his blast. A small smirk rose from his lips, and he bowed his head slightly while closing his eyes.

"You're pretty good. I didn't think you were fast enough to get out of that."

Goku then slowly turned on his heel, now standing face to face with Kassava. The female Super Saiyan kept her narrowed eyes locked with his, her fists clenched at her sides and standing a few meters away. Goku slowly raised his arms in a defensive stance once more, but blinked at the somewhat timid voice coming from Kassava.

"Why are you doing this?"

Goku blinked, confused at Kassava's somber expression as she spoke once more.

"You could've easily killed me back there, and you're holding back now. Why are you just toying with me?"

Goku stared back with a frown, his confused expression remaining.

"Toying with you? I'm fighting at one hundred percent!"

Kassava blinked in response, watching Goku break out into a grin once more.

"I've been trying to find a way to counter you, but you just keep getting the hits in! It's been a long time since I've fought someone as good at fighting as you!"

Kassava stared back incredulously, blinked once hard.

"Then...why are you so carefree?"

The exhaustion was clear in her voice.

"Is this all just a game to you?!"

Goku's grin lowered a little bit, remaining tense.

"No...it's not a game."

Kassava deadpanned, watching Goku's grin widened even further as he chuckled.

"It's a fight!"

Kassava continued to blink for a few seconds, letting out a deep sigh.

"So this...is the legendary Goku? I thought you were some sort of genius...not a stupid punch jockey."

She raised her clench fists.

"You weren't nearly this stupid the last time I saw you on Earth!"

Goku raised an eyebrow.

"The last time? We've met before?"

Kassava shook her head once.

"No...I mean yes. Look...it's complicated, ok?"

Goku narrowed his eyes, shifting his feet slightly further apart.

"Alright then. Are you ready for round two now? I can't wait to see what other moves you have left."

Kassava frowned.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just...wanted to transform. Now that I've done it...I just want to go home."

Goku kept narrowed eyes, his voice falling flat.

"What if I threaten to kill you? Would that change your mind?"

Kassava glanced away.

"Maybe? I'd have to keep fighting you...if that was the case."

Her head perked up, however, the feeling of Goku's energy suddenly disappearing catching her attention. Her eyes watched Goku's hair drop from its spiked form back into the black messy style, his smile wide after letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I can tell your heart's not in it, friend. Just like how I knew Frieza wasn't really your pal either."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?"

Goku raised his finger, pointing towards the sky.

"You don't look like one of his soldiers, and you didn't sound like you were eager to help him either. Even if you said those things about Krillin."

Kassava bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry. I...didn't mean it."

"It's ok!"

Kassava blinked, turning her head up to see Goku now looming over her with a smile.

"We can always wish him back with the Dragon Balls. But if I let you go now, you have to promise me one thing. Ok?"

Kassava raised her eyebrow once more.

"And what's that?"

Goku grinned from ear to ear, his tone raising in pitch slightly.

"A rematch! It wouldn't be as fun, fighting you now if your heart's not in it. But the next time you feel like you're ready to really finish one out, come find me!"

He held out his right hand.

"Deal?"

Kassava's eyes remained wide, perplexed at the carefree gesture and staring down at Goku's arm for a moment. She shook her head, recollecting herself and meeting Goku's eyes once more, smiling as she shook his hand.

"Alright, you've got a deal."

Goku nodded once back in response, turning around and rising up into the sky. He waved with his right hand, glowing with white energy.

"I'll be waiting, Kassava!"

Kassava gasped lightly, watching Goku soon bolt out across the open Namekian sky, leaving her alone on the plateau to her thoughts.

 _He remembered my name._

She glanced down, her entire body beginning to glow with the familiar white light and soon disappearing from sight.

* * *

The light began to fade away rapidly, Kassava stepping out into the Time Vault timidly in her confusion. She glanced around for a moment, her turquoise eyes glancing around and soon finding Whis, who smiled down at her.

"Good show, Kassava. You fought well."

Kassava kept a flat expression, her eyes soon leaving Whis.

"Where's Vegetto?"

Whis stifled a small chuckle.

"He's probably outside the vault meditating. You should've seen him."

Kassava frowned in response, turning her head down.

"I made him mad, didn't I? I shouldn't have begged him for help like that."

Whis nodded.

"Perhaps not, but he wasn't ignoring you. He didn't get mad at you either."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, turning towards the Supreme Kai of Time who placed her hands on her hips.

"I've seen him get upset at Trunks for failing him, or when he gets mad at others for a mission gone wrong. I've never seen him like this before."

Whis kept his half smile.

"It's because he loves her."

The Supreme Kai of Time reached up, rubbing her forehead.

"Whis...love is a very strong emotional connection. That's not what this is."

Whis blinked, the explanation from the Supreme Kai clearly confusing him.

"Really? How many stages of love are there?"

Kassava stared back at Whis with her mouth slightly open.

"You can't be serious right now."

Whis shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I was under the impression that he was upset because he couldn't help you. Whatever emotional connection you've established is clearly there: why else would he care about you dying if you didn't mean some sort of sentimental value to him outside of being his rival? And if that emotional bond is not love, then what is it?"

The Elder Kai shook his head.

"Love is more than just an emotional bond. In all my years studying mortals in this universe, I have come to known their tendencies best and have become an expert on these relationships they form."

Whis perked up slightly, turning his attention to the Elder Kai eagerly.

"Oh?"

The Elder Kai grinned.

"In order for Vegetto to love her, he must also have the desire to mate with her for reproductive purposes. Without the physical attraction, it can't be true love. A husband and wife who do not bear children selfishly bring their race closer to extinction."

Whis rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I see. So love requires both an emotional and a physical bond?"

The Supreme Kai of Time groaned loudly, letting her arms droop.

"You're both idiots!"

Kassava shook her head, giggling to herself for a moment.

"Well...while you two educate Whis here on...whatever topic that is...I'm going to go talk to Vegetto."

She turned her eyes to Whis, however, watching the taller angel swing his staff out to block her path before she could bolt out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing."

Kassava blinked, staring back at Whis who regained his small smile.

"You haven't reverted back to your normal form yet. Maintain that transformation: Vegetto's next training for you involves you staying in that form for a prolonged period of time."

Kassava nodded once in recognition, watching Whis turn back to the Elder Kai with an intrigued expression.

"Now...if love requires both physical and emotional connections, then what is it when an individual feels both, but only acts upon one?"

The Elder Kai rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking heavily as Kassava soon left the three gods alone in the vault.

"Well...I suppose it's love because they still hold the feelings without stating them. Now, if it involves her sister, then that's another realm of opportunities we can explore."

Whis narrowed his eyes.

"A sister? What does that have to do with anything?"

The Elder Kai lifted a finger, closing his eyes.

"Because an identical candidate that shares the same physical qualities can alter your connections. If a mortal had a physical attraction towards the same qualities, they could develop the emotional connection unwittingly to the identical twin. Therefore, falling in love with them."

Whis' eyes perked, nodding once.

"Ah yes...I can see how that would occur. You are very well versed on this topic."

The Supreme Kai of Time face palmed.

"No! He really isn't!"

She sighed heavily, placing her hands back on her hips.

"Ok Whis. There are many different types of love, starting with family and emotional..."

* * *

With his legs crossed underneath him, Vegetto sat with his gloved hands gripping onto his knees, his eyes shut. He held a relaxed expression, breathing in steadily and turning his head slightly to the sound of footsteps shifting through the grass behind him, a familiar voice speaking first.

"You seem a little tense."

Vegetto kept his head forward, his dual voice flat.

"I thought you would be upset with me."

Trunks stared down with narrowed eyes, moving around to Vegetto's left side and looming over him.

"You did break my favorite sword...again."

Vegetto scoffed lightly.

"Maybe you should stop bringing it then."

Trunks' glare intensified slightly.

"Always a lesson to teach me, huh? Can't ever apologize for hurting me?"

Vegetto finally turned his head up.

"Why? Am I wrong?"

Trunks instantly replied, his voice tense but still flat.

"No."

Vegetto grunted, turning his attention back to the serene pond in front of him.

"Then you won't get an apology out of me."

Trunks crossed his arms.

"How about for nearly killing me? Gonna apologize for that or just sit on your high horse?"

Vegetto glanced down for a moment, inhaling deeply before slowly pushing himself off the ground.

"You choose the wrong side, you got hurt for it. Don't blame me for your stupid decisions."

Trunks moved slightly to stand directly in front of Vegetto, locking his glare with his.

"Yeah, I can see that now. Maybe it was a stupid decision, wanting respect from you. Since you can't ever admit when you go too far."

Vegetto glanced away immediately, turning slightly.

"Let's not do this now, Trunks. I don't want to fight you, and I'd rather not make things worse without-"

"Hey guys!"

Vegetto and Trunks both perked up, turning towards Kassava who casually strode up to the two. Trunks' eyes widened first, looking over the various bruises and cuts that nearly covered her entire up body, Kassava blinking in confusion at the sight of Trunks' concerned expression.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Vegetto kept wide eyes as well, looking her over.

"You...did it."

Trunks turned his head, staring at Vegetto while Kassava grinned, proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup! I'm a Super Saiyan now!"

Trunks continued to stare back at Vegetto, watching with wide eyes as the fused warrior broke out into a small smirk.

"Took you long enough."

Kassava grimaced slightly, frowning for a second before scoffing back at Vegetto.

"Well...maybe it would've been faster if someone knew how to train his students properly."

Vegetto sighed lightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe."

Trunks' mouth slowly opened in shock, staring at Vegetto while he crossed his arms.

"In any case, you've ascended. We should get started on the next lesson right away, seeing that you're still in that form."

Kassava nodded her head once, reaching up and scratching inside her blonde spikes.

"Yeah, Whis said it'd be about about staying in this form for a long time or something?"

Vegetto nodded.

"Yes, the Super Saiyan transformation is a great powerup. But it drains your stamina almost as quickly as the Kaioken: you must learn to master the form if you want to utilize its power to its full potential. In order to that, you'll need to let your body get used to the form's effect on your body."

He uncrossed his arms.

"You'll need to hold that form for about...one week if you want to be able to sustain that form without any loss in stamina."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"So that's it? Stay Super Saiyan for one week?"

Vegetto nodded, his smirk growing.

"That's correct. After one week, you'll be ready to face your final test."

He raised his right arm, his thumb pointing to himself.

"We are going to have a rematch: you have one week to master that transformation and come up with a plan to defeat me."

Kassava's eyes widened, the color leaving her face. She shook her head rapidly, regaining her focus and speaking in quick sentences.

"Wait wait wait, what? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Vegetto stifled a small chuckle.

"Yes, but this time, you have tools at your disposal. Our rematch will go very differently than the first spar we had."

Kassava shook her head.

"And what if you beat me down horribly again?!"

Vegetto's smirk morphed into a warm smile, locking his eyes with her.

"I won't."

Kassava blinked, caught off guard by the sudden shift in the fused warrior's tone.

"You're not going to lose this time, Kassava. I can feel it. You're the most intelligent warrior I've ever seen, and now, you have the raw power to overcome me. You just have to figure out a plan to win, and execute it perfectly."

Trunks frowned, glancing away at Vegetto's last comment while Kassava nearly mimicked his exact expression, for different reasons. She dropped her shoulders, keeping her frown strong.

"Do you really mean it? Or are you just trying to get me to do something with a lie again?"

Vegetto's smile disappeared, staring back at her.

"I'm...sorry about that. This is nothing like what I told you earlier: I really believe you have what it takes to win here. Just..."

Kassava perked her head up, the uncharacteristic shift in Vegetto's tone drawing her attention.

"Please trust me on this."

Kassava rubbed her chin in response, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Hmmm...I'll trust you on one condition."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, watching Kassava break out into a small smirk.

"Be honest about what we talked about earlier."

The confusion was clear on Vegetto's expression, eyeing her as he spoke with a flat tone.

"What we talked about?"

Kassava grunted lightly, using both hands to gesture to her upper body.

"How do I look?"

Vegetto paused for a moment, his response slow.

"You look like a mess?"

Kassava deadpanned at the response, facepalming and wiping some of the blood away from her forehead.

"No, you idiot! I meant, do I look good with the blonde hair like you thought?"

Vegetto's eyes widened, perking up at the realization.

"Oh, right that!"

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, of course you do!"

Kassava's glare intensified.

"You're not just saying that?"

Vegetto quickly dropped his arm, recollecting himself.

"No, I mean it. You do..uh...look beautiful."

Kassava broke out into a smirk, placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"Thank you. But that's only part of my condition, you know."

Vegetto blinked, watching her wag a finger at him with a grin.

"If I beat you, you get what you want. But I deserve something from this too besides bragging rights."

Vegetto raised his eyebrow once again.

"Like what?"

Kassava's grin widened.

"You have to take me out to dinner if I beat you. And pay for it all."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed, but the fused warrior broke out into a smirk as well.

"That's it? Fine, I can accept those terms."

Trunks blinked, watching the two reach out and shake hands. Vegetto turned on his heel first, starting his stride towards the Time Vault.

"Don't worry about any missions at the Time Vault: I can take care of anything Towa might throw at us. Take Trunks here, maybe he can teach you a few things about fighting so you can be prepared for the rematch."

He kept a strong smirk, finally leaving the two behind while Kassava turned towards Trunks. Her happy expression diminished, seeing Trunks' somber expression. Her eyes perked up slightly, the sight of Trunks' lips lifting into a small half smile confusing her a bit before he spoke.

"The last time I saw him like this, is when I transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue for the first time. It's been a long time since I've seen him happy for a change."

Kassava blinked hard.

"Wait...Super Saiyan Blue? What is that?"

Trunks frowned, turning towards her.

"He didn't tell you about that form?"

Kassava shook her head once in response, Trunks rubbing his chin.

"Oh...well that might be a small problem then. Well...here let me show you."

Kassava took a step back instinctively, watching Trunks suddenly clench his fists together and let out a thunderous roar. The entire ground shook, gusts of fierce winds shaking the whole area as Kassava yelped, being thrown back from the powerful force. The blinding white light that had engulfed Trunks' body shattered into shards shortly afterwards, the blue aura rapidly engulfing his entire body as his hair and pupils changed to a match shade of blue.

Kassava gasped, her mouth wide open as she stared at the sight of the glittering blue particles floating up around his body.

"This is the latest Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan Blue. You attain this form by harnessing the power of the gods, and then amplifying that energy as a Super Saiyan. Originally, the form was nearly too taxing on the body to maintain when you weren't fully recovered and able to withstand the drain it had on your stamina. But like how Vegetto instructed you to master the original Super Saiyan transformation, we've managed to acclimate our bodies to the elevated state. With perfect ki control and our bodies being used to the form's effects, we can utilize the power of a god to near perfect potential."

Kassava blinked hard.

"The...power of a... **WHAT?!** "

Trunks blinked, watching Kassava angrily swing her arms down. Her golden aura rapidly flared up in the display of rage, her voice raised into a shout.

"Why the hell didn't any of you tell me this **BEFORE** I made that bet with him?!"

Trunks rubbed his chin.

"Well...he wouldn't have lied to you about it if he really thought you could win. Either he thinks you can overcome the form, or he doesn't plan to use it. In any case, I don't think it would really change anything."

The blue aura rapidly dissipated, Trunks having descended down to his normal state and smiling back at Kassava.

"Why don't we go pay your brother a visit? Maybe we can all work something out and come up with a plan after you've recovered a little bit from your training."

Kassava grunted, crossing her arms and silently following after Trunks as the two exited the Time Nest back into Canton City.

* * *

"But if she really loved Yamcha, then why did she ditch him for Vegeta?"

The Supreme Kai of Time pinched the bridge of her nose, the Elder Kai smirking in his confident argument.

"Because no matter what way you look at it, romantic love requires a physical attraction. It is impossible to deny it."

Vegetto eyed the Elder Kai warily as he moved up to the group, having heard part of the conversation once he had entered the Time Vault.

"What on earth are you going on about this time, old man?"

Whis kept a half smile.

"You're looking a little more enthusiastic than usual. I take it your conversation with Kassava went well?"

Vegetto kept a smirk.

"Yes, she's ready for her final test. I'm giving her a week to master the Super Saiyan transformation. Once she's done that, we're going to fight again in a rematch."

Whis' smile immediately dropped.

"A rematch? So soon?"

Vegetto nodded.

"She'll need to see how far she's come, in another test. I've manged to convince her that she can beat me, but even though she'll fail in being able to beat me, it'll be the perfect opportunity to introduce her to the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. As well as do away with the foolish techniques she will cling to in the rematch."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly, his voice flat.

"So...you're already sure of her strategy to beat you?"

Vegetto nodded once more.

"She'll try to combine the Kaioken with the Super Saiyan form. With a ten times multiplier, she'll be a little shy of Kakarot's power as a Super Saiyan 3. It won't nearly be enough to contend with me, and I'll show her that relying on that technique is dangerous. It'll help in showing her the efficiency of mastering Super Saiyan Blue instead once she reaches that level."

Whis kept his frown, staring down at Vegetto.

"You're forgetting an important detail again. You may have gotten away with betraying her trust this time, but if she finds out you're lying again, don't you think that might break her spirit?"

Vegetto kept a small frown, sighing lightly.

"No. I have a plan to make it up to her after she loses: we made a deal. She wanted me to take her out for dinner one night if she beats me, and if I honor that deal even when she loses, I'm sure she'll be content enough with the results. She'll learn the valuable lesson of humility and get what she wants all at once."

Whis' unconvinced expression remained, staring down at Vegetto and speaking with a flat tone.

"I see."

He mused to himself for a moment, suddenly breaking out into a half smile and nodding to the three.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to return to Lord Beerus for a moment. If Zamasu shows up, do call and I will be happy to return right away."

The angel quickly turned on his heel, moving out of the vault to leave the Kais behind with Vegetto. The fused warrior watched Whis leave with narrowed eyes, a frown etched on his face. The Supreme Kai of Time raised an eyebrow, staring up.

"Is something wrong, Vegetto?"

Vegetto kept his attention locked on the exit even after Whis disappeared, his dual voice flat.

"He's up to something."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it can't hurt too much. In the mean time, while you wait for Kassava to master the form, we should make sure Zamasu and Towa don't show up and take advantage of you being distracted. Let's take a look at the scroll and go out on a few patrols, alright?"

Vegetto nodded curtly in response, moving towards the table and turning his attention to the scroll.


	17. Chapter 16: New Mentor

**Chapter 16: New Mentor**

* * *

"These apartments smell really bad."

Trunks cringed heavily, walking up the wooden staircase behind Kassava with his arms at his sides. She glanced over her shoulder, her face flat as her turquoise eyes locked with his.

"Eh, you get used to it. It would be nice though, if you could get us some better management for the living spaces though."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Canton City's grown a lot faster than we thought. The kinds of threats we're dealing with on a daily basis need to slow down a little bit before we can focus on the luxuries of the city."

Kassava snorted, stepping onto the level hallway ground first and rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, decent apartments to live in sure is a luxury."

Trunks followed after her, ignoring the sarcastic comment and moving up with her to the third door on the left side of the wall. Kassava reached down, grasping onto the knob for a moment before a small crunching of metal rung out. Kassava blinked, pulling her hand back and holding the now crushed metal door knob in her right hand.

"What the?"

Trunks chuckled at the sight, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, that's pretty normal. You're gonna have to get used to the strength like the rest of us did."

Kassava sighed lightly, lifting her arm up and preparing to knock on the door. However, she tensed instinctively at her wrist being suddenly restricted by Trunks' grasp, her eyebrow raising as she turned to him.

"Hang on, let me knock. You might break the door too."

Trunks then reached out, lightly tapping on the door with his free fist. A few seconds passed by, the sound of the doorknob shaking on the other side followed by Genn's confused and muffled voice.

"What the hell is wrong with this-"

"Genn, the doorknob is broken on this side. Just pull a little harder."

Trunks and Kassava stood silently, waiting for the door to finally shoot open from the forceful pull on the other side, Genn panting lightly as he stepped up to the now open door frame. He blinked hard, his attention landing on Kassava.

"Woah...is that you Kass?"

Kassava grinned, placing her hands proudly on her hip.

"Yup! I did it Genn; you're looking at the first Super Saiyan in our family!"

Genn stifled a small chuckle, moving to the side as he gestured for them both to enter. Kassava brushed past him quickly, moving into the living room and leaping over the top of the couch to land comfortably onto the cushions on the other side. Genn nodded once to Trunks before shutting the door and following after Kassava, crossing his arms as he stood behind the couch.

"Heh, when did you start caring about family legacy?"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders.

"Since we actually accomplished something worthwhile for once."

Genn cocked an eyebrow.

"What about saving our home planet from tyranny?"

Kassava scoffed, waving Genn away.

"Bah, that was small time. We're in the big leagues now, Genn! The legendary transformation of a warrior race we didn't even know we were really apart of until coming here. Think about it!"

Genn rubbed his chin, glancing up to the ceiling as Kassava shifted around on the couch, sitting on her knees and her arms resting on the top of the couch in facing towards Genn.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a female Super Saiyan either."

Trunks chuckled slightly, finding a seat at a table near the couch and relaxing into it.

"There hasn't been one that we know of."

He then furrowed his brow, rubbing his chin.

"I think I'm forgetting someone though."

Kassava's grin grew wider, bouncing up a little on the couch.

"See? We did it Genn, we made history! You've finally made the difference you've always wanted to make!"

Genn smirked, his eyebrow still raised.

"In what? I didn't even help you transform, let alone do anything helpful for anyone else."

Trunks' eyes sharpened a little at the following comment, his own voice raising slightly but still flat in tone.

"That reminds me."

Genn turned his head, looking at Trunks in anticipation.

"I took a bit of a beating in protecting you Genn. I think it's time you gave me a more detailed explanation about what it is you really want."

Genn frowned in response, his voice lowering in volume.

"I thought you knew what I wanted."

Trunks nodded once.

"I do. But just how do you plan on doing that? If you're still here, then you must've said something that impressed Vegetto enough to spare you."

Genn scratched the back of his head.

"I don't really remember what I told him, and I also don't really know how I'm going to do it. I'm just...going with the flow, I guess. Just trying to help, and hoping it becomes clear, you know?"

Kassava rolled her eyes.

"He wants to save the entire universe. Probably by being the top Patroller in Canton City."

Genn snapped his head towards Kassava.

"Hey, you know I'm not cut out for that."

Kassava smirked back in response.

"Oh right, I forgot about how you gave up on that plan. You started making me do the dirty work for you."

Genn smiled, nodding once proudly.

"Exactly. If I'm too weak to help anyone, then I can help the strong person get there!"

Kassava giggled back, resting her head on top of the sofa and rolling her eyes, speaking with a sarcastic tone.

"Yup, the perfect plan."

Trunks had smiled slightly at the conversation, but Kassava's final comment prompted his eyes to narrow once more. He took a moment to sigh lightly to himself, before turning his gaze to Kassava.

"And what do you want again, Kassava? Everyone seems interested in what you can do for them...but no one's taken the time to ask what you want out of all this."

Kassava perked her head up slightly, blinking for a moment. The question had clearly caught her off guard, reaching up and scratching the top of her head inside the golden bundles of spiked hair for a moment.

"I...well...I want Genn to succeed in this little mission of his."

Genn smirked, his voice sarcastic.

"Awww, how sweet."

Kassava stuck her tongue out in response, the two sharing a laugh for a moment before Trunks' serious tone cut through their moment and stifled the laughter for them.

"But what about you? You want Genn to redeem himself, you want to help Vegetto accomplish his goal. But no one knows what you want for yourself."

Kassava narrowed her eyes, her tone defensive.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Kassava nodded.

"Yeah, you're the one getting picked on by Vegetto everyday, yet you're still defending him and rolling over whenever he insults you for the same 'family reasons'. Why do I have to want something for myself? Can't it be enough in wanting to help my brother erase this negativity following him around?"

Trunks lowered his eyebrow, his strong glare returning.

"It could be, if you like coming up short and failing nearly every single mission."

Kassava snorted.

"I didn't fail the last one, did I?"

Trunks scoffed, reaching down into his coat pocket. A small scroll appeared from the pouch, his gloved hand tightly gripping it for a moment and waving it slightly towards her.

"Actually, you did. I was watching the whole thing from my hospital room, Kassava. I knew Vegetto was going to send you on the Namek training mission to push you to ascend after failing the first time, and I know how you did it. The only thing you succeeded in attaining was the transformation, and you didn't do it because you were thinking about Genn or Vegetto, did you?"

Kassava kept her scowl, her voice lowering slightly.

"Why do you care?"

Trunks tucked the scroll back in his pocket.

"Because I want to help you, Kassava. I'm starting to see why Vegetto picked you, but the problem still remains: you don't have a clue what makes you special at all, do you? If you don't know, then how do you plan on helping him?"

Kassava rolled her eyes.

"Please, Trunks. He's been a dick to you ever since I started showing up to the Time Nest. What, do you really think he's going to stop being rude to you if I end up beating him? This is just going to continue."

Trunks dipped his head.

"No, it won't if you win. He needs this...more than you can possibly imagine. But unless you share the same interests, it won't work."

Kassava snorted again.

"What makes you think that?"

Trunks lifted his head.

"Because that's why I failed him."

Kassava blinked, watching Trunks sigh to himself before continuing.

"He's a warrior, Kassava. He always has been, and he always will be. I know we weren't exactly being nice to one another, but deep down, he does care because he didn't start out like this. When I first made that wish to summon a powerful warrior to lead the Patrol, he was a broken man that wanted to create something real for himself. He wanted more than just an identity: he wanted a family that he could call his own. One that wasn't just the memories of the two beings that were responsible for his creation. And no matter how many lines we cross with one another, I know that he still cares about me as much as I do about him."

He glanced to the side.

"So we all agreed to rely on each other: him, myself, and the Supreme Kai of Time. We took on the universe itself, and came out on top of Demigra's insidious plan to break the time stream. We trained, we grew stronger to face the enemies of the Patrol. But it was never enough for Vegetto: there was always a new power to obtain, always a new limit to conquer. He kept pushing and pushing for me to grow stronger with him, to realize new heights almost every single day."

Genn frowned, watching Trunks turn back towards the two.

"But...I couldn't do it. I got tired of it...tired of always fighting. Tired of being better, purely for the sake of it. Because deep down, I know I'm not a warrior like him. I don't enjoy training to get stronger, I don't love the fight like he does. I do what I do to protect the innocent of this universe, and that mission was accomplished. So we drifted apart a bit, and with no one left in the time stream to challenge him, he grew restless. He started pushing us away, becoming lost in this hunt to find a rival to not only match him, but to constantly grow with him. Just as Vegeta and Goku did together, even if they never trained with each other."

Trunks' eyes narrowed.

"And now he has a chance, to find that warrior he has been searching for. To gain what I couldn't give him as family."

The glare sharpened slightly, Kassava bowing her head slightly.

"And he's stuck with you. A spoiled girl, who treats it like a joke."

Kassava kept her head bowed slightly, her voice coming out weak.

"Then...what is it?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Kassava inhaled deeply, lifting her head and meeting his eyes while raising her voice.

"What is it then, huh?! Why do all of you constantly keep pushing this 'you're so special Kassava! please help us!' crap onto me?!"

Trunks frowned in response, resting back into the chair.

"Because you are a warrior, just like him. The pain is new, and like everyone that is spoiled and only used to winning, you cry and get upset when you taste real defeat for the first time. But deep down, you love the thrill of the fight. The challenge excites you, even if you fear the results of failing. It's why you were so excited about the Super Saiyan form: you know damn well it's not enough to overcome him and you were still afraid to even fight him with the new power. But you didn't care because you finally accomplished something meaningful for yourself, not anyone else. What you spent your entire life trying to find in that little martial arts studio on your home world came in the form of a transformation today, and you know that you want more."

His narrowed eyes lightened in intensity, his voice still firm.

"But if you keep trying to hide behind everyone else and what they want, you're going to lose sight of what it is that Vegetto really values in you."

Kassava groaned slightly, resting her chin on top of the back of her hands that lay on the top of the sofa.

"It's pointless anyway. What good will any of that do if we still don't have a plan to beat him?"

All three perked their heads up, turning towards the sound of another light knock on the door. Genn blinked, moving towards the door with the muffled sound of Whis' voice on the other side.

"Hello! I think I may be able to help you there."

Genn cocked an eyebrow, pulling the door open and watching Whis step through the doorway without waiting for a welcome. His eyes followed Whis, who smiled down at the rest of them.

"Forgive me, I couldn't help myself from listening in."

Trunks kept a flat expression.

"It's fine, Whis. What's your plan to help us?"

Whis kept his smile, turning his head towards Trunks.

"Well...it sounded like you had an idea as well. So let's hear yours first before I share mine."

Trunks smirked back in response, crossing his arms.

"It wasn't much of an idea, since we have no way to make it happen. If we want her to become strong enough to face Vegetto head on, then she needs the power of a god."

Genn perked up, grinning slightly.

"Right, there's a ritual we can do! The Super Saiyan God, and then she can learn to wield that power on her own in the time we have left!"

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"Super Saiyan God?"

Trunks nodded.

"In the early chapters of Saiyan history, a small group of Saiyans rose to fight against the evils committed by the fellow members of their race. With five righteous Saiyans channeling their energy into one, they gave birth to the Super Saiyan God: a Saiyan transformation with the power of a god. Since it's most recent inception within history, the Supreme Kai of Time has done her best to make sure the power of a god does not end up in the wrong hands."

He sighed.

"The most recent incarnation, the ritual where Goku became a Super Saiyan God, is constantly under surveillance by the Supreme Kai as well as Vegetto. They would know the second we would load into that instance in history, and they would stop us from harnessing that ritual for Kassava."

Genn frowned.

"But what about the original Super Saiyan God? Could we not look into that one?"

Whis perked his eyebrows, watching Trunks shake his head before speaking.

"No, that particular instance has been sealed away before even the Supreme Kai of Time's service to the timeline. You should know that the ritual Goku used to transform was not complete: the true Super Saiyan God is born from the power of five, full blooded Saiyans."

Whis' tone shifted, the intrigue clear in his voice.

"Ah...and the ritual performed on Earth was completed with only two. So are you saying the half blooded Saiyans diluted the ritual itself?"

Trunks nodded once.

"Exactly, which is why Goku only transformed into a weaker version of the original. The power of a Super Saiyan God is stated to rival that of even Lord Beerus himself, and whatever came before the Supreme Kai of Time knew it as well. That history is sealed away in a secure location, with magical seals that Towa could never break with her alchemy alone."

Kassava frowned, dipping her head down.

"So...without five righteous Saiyans or even half bloods that are willing to help us, we're back to square one."

Whis turned his head towards Kassava, smiling down at her.

"Not quite. Power isn't the only way to win a fight, Kassava."

Kassava grunted slightly, keeping her eyes forward and barely moving her head.

"It's the most important factor though."

Whis' smile diminished slightly, but his tone remained light.

"Yes, but you forgot that you still have another technique to raise your power. The Kaioken."

Kassava blinked, lifting her head and meeting Whis' eyes with her own.

"I can add the Kaioken on top of this?"

Whis nodded once.

"Yes, although you will likely need to master this form first. The stamina drain is currently too much to handle, but if you can acclimate to the form, then you would only have to worry about the Kaioken's damaging effect on your body, correct?"

Trunks' eyes widened.

"That's right."

Kassava frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"But even with the Kaioken, that's a huge power gap I need to overcome. How many times would I need to power up to match Vegetto?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Well, given that not only has his base power has massively improved over the years and he also can wield the power of a Super Saiyan Blue without any drain to his stamina, it is likely impossible to catch up to him with only the Kaioken."

Kassava narrowed her eyes into a glare, her voice rising in anger.

"Then why the hell are you suggesting it?!"

Whis chuckled.

"I was just merely making a suggestion, as you seem to care a lot about matching his power than beating him in other areas. I've talked to him already, and he expects you to multiply your power by ten with the Kaioken in the rematch."

Genn blinked.

"Wait, so that's what all this is about? You're going to fight him again?"

Whis nodded.

"Indeed, although he might have had a different plan than he let on. Even with a ten times multiplier added onto your power, you would be no where close to even Vegetto's Super Saiyan power, let alone Blue."

Kassava frowned back in response.

"Then why did he say I could beat him?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Because again, there is more to combat than simply power. He expects you to only be capable of Kaioken times ten, and nothing else."

He raised his pointer finger.

"That, is what we will exploit. If you and your brother will accompany me, I'll complete your training and show you how to master those techniques."

Kassava perked her head up, turning towards Genn, who only shrugged his shoulders in response. She then grinned, turning back to Whis and eagerly nodding her head once.

"Alright, great! Can we get started tonight?"

Whis stifled a small chuckle, nodding.

"If you feel you are ready. We'll leave for my planet at once."

He turned on his heel, heading towards the door with Kassava and Genn following after him, but came to a stop at the sound of Trunks' voice.

"Hang on, Whis."

Trunks moved up to the three, having risen from his seat and nodding to Genn and Kassava.

"You two go ahead and wait for us downstairs. I want to talk to Whis about something in private real quick."

Kassava and Genn both glanced at each other, shrugging their shoulders before quickly filing out of the open door way and disappearing down the hall. Trunks' narrowed eyes watch the pair leave, waiting a few seconds before turning up to meet Whis' eyes.

"What are you really planning here, Whis?"

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Planning?"

Trunks nodded once.

"You're an angel, sent to keep Lord Beerus in check. It's not like you to get involved with the training of one of our Time Patrollers, no matter how much potential she may have."

Whis broke out into a small, half smile.

"Perhaps it is, when the strongest fighter in the universe has the ability to run rampant over the time stream and destroy history. The damage he could inflict on even Lord Beerus would be irreparable."

Trunks crossed his arms.

"If you don't want to tell me the specifics, that's fine. But I want to know: what did Vegetto tell you about the rematch? If he already expects her to be a certain power level, surely he can't possibly be assuming he would really lose to her, would he?"

Whis' smile disappeared, his expression falling flat.

"No, he expects to win. He was planning to use this match to teach her a lesson that would not succeed, given the circumstances."

Trunks grunted, glancing down slightly.

"Of course not, he's getting too caught up with pushing too hard again."

However, Trunks perked his head up at the sound of Whis' warm voice.

"That's why I didn't tell her the full truth. She thinks that he believes in her, and he does not expect her to actually succeed. So, in order to prevent this fallout from occuring, all we need to do is make sure she succeeds, correct?"

Trunks kept his frown, his voice softening.

"Do you really think she can win? Even if you train her?"

Whis nodded once.

"Of course I can. Perhaps I could even show you a few things about your training that need improvement."

Trunks' smirk returned, nodding once.

"That would be a nice change of pace."

Whis nodded in recognition, the two exiting the apartment together and moving down the hallway.

* * *

 ** _Unknown Space_**

"How is he?"

"Strong, but still not strong enough. He's tapped into the power of a god, but judging from the output Vegetto displayed in Trunks' timeline, he still needs more time to train."

Zamasu frowned at Towa's report, turning his head away. He stared out into the dark abyss before him, the wind billowing around his robes on the balcony he and Towa stood on.

"I don't wish to wait any longer for him to improve. We must begin the first stage of the plan now, while the Patrol is fractured."

Towa frowned as well.

"What does it matter if they are fractured? The first part of this plan can still happen no matter if they face you together or if it's only Vegetto."

Zamasu nodded.

"Which is why I am going to make my move now."

Waving his right hand in a circular motion, Zamasu stared on with a blank expression as energy began to swirl in the direction he spun his hand. A small oval shaped portal soon appeared, the volatile energy whirring to life as he spoke over it.

"You know what you have to do to see the revival of your realm. He will give you the power to complete your task. I will see you when it is time to bring the Patrol down to its knees."

Towa stared on, her expression flat as she watched Zamasu float through the portal and disappear seconds later.


	18. Chapter 17: Warrior's Insight

**Chapter 17: Warrior's Insight**

* * *

 _ **Lord Beerus' Homeworld, Present Timeline**_

Kassava's wide eyes continued to dart around at the sky above, the awe in her expression matching Trunks' as both walked alongside Whis, who kept his head forward. Genn followed after the two, his own attention turning towards the forest line a few meters off from their side instead of the stars. Having moved into the center of the open field, Whis promptly turned on his heel, facing towards the three warriors with a small smile.

"Now, there are a few small details I must go over before we begin the training. For starters..."

His smile disappeared.

"I do not normally train students, aside from a few exceptions. My only job is to guide the gods of this universe to rule it well, and so far, I have lived up to the first half of it."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Half? You mean there are two gods of destruction?"

Whis shook his head.

"No, but there is supposed to be a god of time."

Trunks blinked hard in response.

"A god...of time?"

Whis nodded.

"Yes. The universe flows concurrently between two forces of nature: the force of reality, and the force of time. The god of destruction is charged with the power to shape reality as he sees fit, as all creation begins with destruction. However, outside of that immediately reality, is time. The only force of nature that does not bow to physical power, where even Lord Beerus can be manipulated and altered by its effects."

Trunks frowned.

"Demigra tried to control Beerus, but it had no effect on him. I always thought he was immune to changes made in history?"

Whis' smile returned.

"What you saw was Beerus' resistance of Demigra's magic, not of time itself. Imagine instead, if Demigra learned of Beerus' own history, and decided to alter even the smallest event in time that would change the course of his development. He could erase the god of destruction from history by simply moving a blade of grass in the wrong direction, thanks to the power of the butterfly effect."

He then turned his head back towards the others.

"So, with that power circumventing the reality in which all life resides, the original creator deemed the necessary need for not only a god of destruction, but a god of time as well. A figure of immense power, capable of managing the timestream and preventing any threats from altering the course of history. Just as the Supreme Kais of the universe are bound to a god of destruction to create balance between creation and destruction in reality, so too should the Supreme Kai of Time create balance between creation and destruction with the god of time."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Or at least, that is how it works in other universes. This universe has become special in the eyes of the other universes over the past few centuries, in how Chronoa has stubbornly refused to bind her soul to a being worthy of replacing your original god of time and creating this 'Time Patrol' instead. Perhaps she has done it because she wanted to use that Patrol to test candidates, but so far, we have not seen her come close to choosing a replacement."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the first god of time?"

Whis shrugged his shoulders once more.

"I am honestly unsure, but..."

His eyes turned towards Trunks.

"Your mentioning of the original Super Saiyan God being contained by a power that came before Chronoa is most unsettling in this regard. Around what year, do you imagine, the Saiyan God appeared?"

Trunks kept his frown, glancing down.

"I don't know, it happened around a few million or so years ago. She keeps that scroll locked away, so we haven't ever looked into exact dates."

Whis nodded once.

"A few million years...that is too close together in approximate history to be a coincidence. The original god of time vanished around the same era in history of the original Super Saiyan God's appearance, if your guess is correct."

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"So you think this god of time and the original Super Saiyan God fought?"

Whis nodded.

"It is very possible, although we would have to look into it to be certain."

Genn frowned as well.

"I remember seeing the history of the Super Saiyan God on Earth. Shenron said he was fighting the evil of the Saiyans, why would he be fighting a god of time?"

Whis' smile lifted slightly.

"Evil is a very relative term, Genn. Sides of conflicts tend to be more than just 'good versus evil', and have many sorts of context to them that Shenron might not have known."

He raised his free hand, his pointer finger extending to the sky.

Think about it: imagine if Zamasu arrived on this world, right here. Right now."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"If you two fought, would it be a battle of good versus evil?"

Genn furrowed his brow, his voice somewhat weak.

"Y...yes?"

Whis' eyes narrowed.

"Really? Apart from Zamasu's own beliefs, the ruined lives left in your wake would beg to differ."

Genn's frowned deepened, his head lowering.

"I'm not that person anymore though..."

Whis bowed his head slightly.

"It matters not who you are now: the damage you have caused is still there. You cannot change it, and no amount of lives saved will undo that destruction. You may save the universe ten times over, but you will never have the chance to save the people you have hurt growing into who you are now."

Kassava's glare fired up, stepping in between Whis and Genn and clenching her fists together.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't deserve this."

Whis' smile remained strong, his tone ironically warm throughout the criticism.

"Ah, and now we come to you. The caring sister who has enabled this foolish ideology in a bid to fill the own empty void in her chest. Believing the attachment will solve her problems, when she must learn to confront them on her own."

He stifled a small chuckle, eyeing Trunks.

"It's oddly similar to the failed protege over there, enabling the temper tantrums of an intelligent punch jockey capable of wiping out most of the universe in a search for someone worthy to fight because he considers him family."

Trunks narrowed his eyes once Whis had brought him into the discussion, his tone flat.

"What are you getting at here, Whis?"

Whis' smile slightly diminished, but his tone remained warm.

"I am letting you know why there is no current god of time, simply because none of you are capable of possessing that responsibility with your current problems. Which is why I have decided to train all three of you in a manner that will rectify your problems and make you worthy of potentially becoming a candidate for the god of time. Now, in order for me to do so, I must condition you physically and mentally to the point where my teachings will allow me to mold your mind."

He turned towards Trunks and Genn, nodding towards the outerforest.

"I want you two to run one hundred laps around the entire forest, to develop your stamina. At your own pace."

Genn blinked hard at the command, while Trunks turned on his heel, wasting no time in breaking out into a small sprint. Genn watched as Trunks disappeared into the tree line in his dash, glancing back and forth to the treeline and Whis.

"One..hundred laps?"

Whis nodded, his smile remaining.

"Yes, at your own pace. You are welcome to spend as much time as you need to in order to get it done."

Genn kept his frown, glancing down at the floor for a moment before turning his head back up and nodding once promptly before breaking out into a jog. Kassava watched on as the two soon disappeared, her own eyes narrowing.

"This planet looked pretty small. Are you sure one hundred laps would be enough?"

Whis chuckled slightly.

"Of course, the planet's gravity is constantly shifting as we speak. Trunks will end up burning himself out first, as he tends to approach things head on and rarely ever saves his energy or holds back when he believes something important is at stake. However, I am a little uncertain how your brother will handle the shifts in gravity, as some of them tend to be well above five hundred times Earth's gravity."

Kassava blinked.

"Five hundred times?!"

Whis nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry. He can handle it. In any case, you will need to focus on your own training and let him grow on his own."

Kassava kept a small frown for a moment, sighing promptly in response before nodding curtly. She then broke out into a smirk, throwing out a few fists and punching at the air.

"Right, so what training plan are we going to do? Practicing martial arts combos in sparring matches? Intense workouts to make my body stronger? Extensive cardio training?"

She then blinked in confusion, her eyes falling onto the small, brown object resting in Whis' outstretched palm. She glanced in between the small oval shaped item and Whis' smiling face for a moment before speaking.

"Um...what is that?"

"It's a potato."

Kassava's eyebrow twitched, glancing back down at the small spud.

"A...potato?"

Whis nodded, gesturing for the female Super Saiyan to take it. Kassava scoffed, reaching up and grasping onto the spud in her hand with her eyes never leaving Whis.

"What the hell is a potato supposed to do for me?"

Whis reached back into the side of his robe, now that his hand was free.

"One of your greatest flaws is in your inability to control your strength and power, Kassava, even more so now that you have just acquired the power of a Super Saiyan. While it has led to your success in most of your endeavors before, you are now contending with threats to the universe that require more than simply raw power to beat them, as well as those threats having more raw power than you currently possess. If you do not learn how to control your power, you will burn yourself out as quickly as other overly eager fighters have done in the past. As well as being unable to complete the more advanced stages of training I have envisioned for you, that involve you mastering the flow of your own energy."

He then pulled out his hand, the outstretched palm now holding a small, linear shaped metal object next to another brown potato spud no bigger than the size of his knuckle.

"Your first trial is to peel a small brown potato perfectly. I want you to make sure that you remove the entire skin around it, but you must also make sure that you do not peel any of the potato itself. If you create any rigged points or bumpy curves along the potato in the process, you will have to start over."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, staring down at the tools.

"So you only want me to peel one? Why did you give me two?"

Whis' smile rose.

"Because you already crushed the first one."

Kassava blinked, lifting her hand that had grasped the first small potato earlier. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of smashed and sticky paste leaking out the sides of her clenched fist, and sighed heavily. Lowering down onto the grassy plain, Kassava grumbled as she reached up and started to peel away the skin of the upper portion of the potato.

* * *

The tension inside of the Time Vault continued to mount as the two Kais and Vegetto loomed over the scroll in complete silence. Vegetto's narrowed eyes scanned the scene before him, staring down at the image of a lone figure sitting at a small wooden table beneath a large oak tree, the open plain of grass stretching nearly across the entire planet itself. His eyes followed the small cup Zamasu held in his hand, watching him sip casually on his tea for a moment before speaking.

"I have to go in."

The Supreme Kai of Time worriedly turned up towards Vegetto.

"No! This is clearly a trap: we need to figure out what else is going on around this."

Vegetto turned his head slightly towards the Supreme Kai, but kept his eyes trained on Zamasu.

"You wanted me to do my job and find him. Now, he shows up for the first time on our radar and you want me to let him go?"

The Supreme Kai of Time glanced down.

"No...it's just...he wouldn't just put himself out in the open like this unless he was planning something."

Vegetto kept his narrowed eyes, frowning and uncrossing his arms.

"It doesn't matter. We can't sense anything from Towa, and the others won't be much use if I can't handle whatever trap they plan to spring anyway. I have to go in and take this opportunity."

The Elder Kai spoke next, wagging his right pointer finger.

"Be careful in there, Vegetto. This Zamasu is more versed than any other iterations of him that we have seen thus far. He knows his full original history, and has seen where he made mistakes in the past along with having his immortal body once again. You should expect him to be a challenge if he's openly looking for you to arrive."

Vegetto nodded once in response, taking hold of the scroll and disappearing into the blinding white light.

* * *

The small breeze blew the discarded petals around the entire table, Zamusa's green hand slightly covering the top portion of the cup as he continued to sip at his tea. He relaxed fully into his chair for a moment, only perking his eyebrows at the whir the bright white energy ringing out a few meters away. His eyes turned slowly towards the source of the sound, landing on the new arrival. Vegetto's glare locked onto Zamasu, his eyes soon darting to each side for a moment before fully committing his focus to Zamasu.

"All this time to plot your revenge. And you waste it, giving me this opening."

Zamasu's lips rose into a half smile, his expression oddly warm as he turned towards the warrior in his seat.

"I have spent my time better, in learning about the history that I have lived in another life. My kindred spirits, seeking to bring about my dream and the quest they endured."

He rose slowly out of his seat, clasping his arms behind his back. Vegetto's arms tensed slightly, watching Zamasu come to a halt a few feet in front of him.

"And after seeing where I have failed, I have come to a higher understanding. I had misjudged your kind and how I let the burden of sin undo the justice I sought, rather than acknowledging the truths Gowasu tried to show me."

Vegetto scoffed.

"Don't tell me you've given up on your twisted dream."

Zamasu shook his head.

"Of course not. I only wish to share what I have learned with you, over a cup of tea."

His right arm extended out, eyeing Vegetto with a questioning expression.

"Shall I pour you some?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes fell onto the cart for only a second, the strong glare rapidly turning back to Zamasu.

"I have a better idea. How about I blow you to bits, right here and now."

Zamasu bowed his head slightly, his smile rising.

"You could, but I'm sure you already know about my immortal body. You can't destroy me, and I can't destroy you. So...we talk."

He gestured once again to the seat, Vegetto standing motionless in response. His glare continued to intensify for a few seconds before his right hand suddenly shot up, slapping away a few pink petals that had landed on his shoulder. Zamasu remained calm and poised, his smile strong as he watched Vegetto slowly move towards the already propped chair for him. Zamasu deftly moved to the side of the cart, having quickly poured the green tea into the small ceramic cup about eighty percent of the way before setting the pot back down onto the tile with a slighty clanking of the silverware. Zamasu sighed lightly, lowering himself back into his seat and crossing his right leg over his left, his hands in his lap.

"I must admit, I was not expecting you to take my offer so peacefully, given your current state of mind."

Vegetto's head slightly perked up at the comment, but his glare remained mostly unchanged as Zamasu continued.

"But where I once grew to hate your kind for your evil, barbaric tendencies, I have come to see them in a new light after witnessing my own destruction in history. You see, I was foolish and short sighted in those actions, having allowed the sins of your kind to infect my mind and throw me off the righteous path of justice. You exploited this, overcame my power, and destroyed me."

His head turned slightly towards the tree.

"My master had once said that in order for true justice to exist, there must be a balance between good and evil. That if evil made you lose your way, you must stand your ground and continue your search for the path of good. That true justice, was the search for true righteousness."

Vegetto kept the same glare and frown across his face, his eyes never once leaving Zamasu as the fallen Kaioshin contrasted the angry stare with a warm smile.

"In history, I saw myself, consumed by the evil of your kind. Having sought to take on the sins of mortals to remind myself of what I fought against, but in doing so, allowed the evil to consume me. I see now, that my quest for the ultimate justice is what led to my fall, and for that, I apologize."

Vegetto grunted, nearly rolling his eyes.

"And why should I care about any of this?"

Zamasu leaned forward, his eyes locking with Vegetto's.

"I simply wanted to offer you some appeasement for my actions, as I see now that your kind's existence is necessary for justice to prevail. Without evil, good would have no comparison to help understand what its true qualities are. Without mortals, we would not know what true sin and evil was."

Vegetto's lips lifted into a smirk.

"That's a touching speech, but it still doesn't make you any less of a problem."

Zamasu nodded once.

"Fascinating. I was thinking the same thing, my old nemesis."

Vegetto's smirk disappeared, his glare intensifying as Zamasu's tone darkened.

"I've seen the history, and the events unfold. While Son Goku was a perfect example of mortals who had progressed into the realm of the gods, he was only a minor problem. He simply followed the ways of his kind, and managed to harness the power of the gods. He can be dealt with at any time, and outsmarted easily for he is not a true abomination."

Zamasu's smirk rose slightly, a small hint of enthusiasm rising in his voice.

"But you...you are much different. A man born from the forbidden practice of the gods, granted their power and using their wisdom to manage their universe. You are much more intelligent and dangerous, an abomination rooted in sin attempting to play a role your mind could not possibly master. The ultimate sin of your Supreme Kai of Time had been in the creation of a mortal task force to manage the flow of time, and left unchecked, could lead to the destruction of all that is good."

Vegetto's remained locked with Zamasu, who leaned back in his seat.

"So here we sit, as two sides to a coin: the yin and yang. Good versus evil."

He stifled a small chuckle.

"I see how close you have come to replicate the light of the gods, and while it is blasphemous, I commend you for your efforts. You and I are not so different, but no matter how close you come, you can never stray from your evil tendencies. It is why, even now, your spend all of your resources in training that woman instead of hunting down the sorcerer."

Vegetto broke out into a smirk.

"Are you done?"

Zamasu nodded.

"More or less."

Vegetto kept his smirk, rising up out of his seat and suddenly flipping the table out across the plan. Zamasu watched on with a flat expression as the sound of silverware and wood breaking apart on each other rung out while Vegetto spoke.

"I may not be capable of killing you now, but we will find a way. I'm taking you back to Conton City and we'll hold you there until we find a way to remove that Time Ring on your finger."

His gloved hands suddenly whipped down, grasping onto the collar of Zamasu's robes and hoisting him up slightly into the air.

"As long as the Patrol exists, you will never see your 'justice'."

Zamasu stared back into Vegetto's eyes with a near flat expression, minus his half smile.

"Then your Patrol will die with you."

Vegetto's glare intensified, silently stare back at Zamasu before suddenly nodding to the sky.

"Pull me out now."

Zamasu chuckled darkly, the two soon disappearing together in a bright white light with the pink pedals swirling around the cyclone of energy left in their wake.


	19. Chapter 18: Warrior's Spirit

**Chapter 18: Warrior's Spirit**

* * *

"Will it hold him?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes locked with Zamasu's, the two staring at each other through a small line of orange energy in between one another. The fallen Kaioshin stood with his arms behind his back, the small orange cell comprised of the energy fields being small enough to accommodate his body and little more. At Vegetto's side, a small human male clad in light blue and white Saiyan armor eyed Zamasu nervously, despite his calm and controlled voice.

"We constructed the cell in case you posed to be a threat. Zamasu may be immortal, but he is no where close to your potential. Regardless on how feasible it may be to contain your power, his would certainly be insignificant in breaking the barrier."

Vegetto slowly folded his arms up across his chest, his determined stare never once breaking from Zamasu.

"So, this is it, huh? Your magnificent plan, to be captured and taken."

Zamasu's lips rose into a warm smile, his eyes still narrow.

"Indeed. You were easily tricked into completing my plan: I even told you this is what I wanted."

He shook his head for a moment.

"I know your feeble intellect has trouble processing this, but you are not in control here. I could allow the paranoia to ravage your mind as you wonder what it is I am planning, but in truth, I have seen enough of your barbaric destruction for one lifetime. Watching you destroy the misguided gods that have committed one of the gravest of crimes would be a fitting justice, but my curiosity has not yet been completely satisfied."

Zamasu bowed his head slightly, his warm smile turning sinister with his new glare.

"I know of your power for sure, but I have yet to see you truly crumble under the responsibility only a true god could bear."

Vegetto scoffed.

"You know nothing of me."

Zamasu chuckled darkly in response.

"Ah, such arrogance. I know quite a lot actually: about you, about your Time Patrol. The falling out with Trunks, the failed protege...Kassava, was it?"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed slightly in response, Zamasu's own head lifting up with a smirk.

"But most importantly, I know just how strong you are. I have learned much about Son Goku in the time since he defeated me, such as the ability to read a person's thoughts by the slightest of touch. Now of course, I could not read your mind since I was unable to touch your head when you felt the need to lay your disgusting hands upon me. But I did feel something important in your grasp: the latent stores of energy within your body. The godly power, dormant inside you."

Vegetto's eyebrow raised questioningly, Zamasu shaking his head.

"And that power is drastically inferior to his."

Vegetto grunted.

"Who?"

Zamasu chuckled lightly.

"You know exactly who I am talking about. A god who has taken on the sin of your kind, and has mastered the power you failed to fully utilize."

Vegetto's eyebrow immediately dropped, rolling his eyes in response.

"Oh...him. For a second, I actually thought you were going to give me a real challenge."

Zamasu kept his smirk, his eyes leaving Vegetto.

"You will be of no contest to him, that is for sure. But his power is not the only thing he has over you, mortal."

Zamasu's eyes turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, who timidly watched the exchange a few feet away.

"I heard the rumors of your failed management of the timestream, in your refusal to bow to your pride and bind your soul to a worthy replacement for a god of time. It is good you have not made a selection, for we will make one for you."

The Supreme Kai of Time let out a small gasp in response, her mouth opening in shock as Vegetto read her expression with narrowed eyes. The fused warrior quickly turned his head back to Zamasu, his tone dark.

"What are you talking about?"

Zamasu turned back to Vegetto, his smirk returning.

"You mean...she never told you? About the god of time?"

He stifled a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"It matters very little anyway, you were never fit to take on such a role. In order to bring about the creation of a new god of time, she would have to bind her soul to another. You, the supposed savior of the universe, don't have one."

Vegetto broke out into a small smirk, scoffing.

"You clearly haven't done your research as well as you thought you have. Shenron restored my body and put my soul back into it from the Otherworld: it's how I can beat you without a faulty time limit."

Zamasu raised his right eyebrow.

"Are you so sure that's how it happened? I'm sure the records of the Otherworld would state otherwise, or Shenron can clarify that he only recreated the memory of who you were. Just think on how that would create an unending realm of possibilities: every time those two fused, they would be creating the same, exact soul. A soul constantly manufactured to die, filling the Otherworld up with copies of yourself if those two happened to constantly fuse for an hour."

He shook his head.

"No, a true fusion of the gods is permanent, in that it truly fuses the souls into one. It was why a fusion of the gods leads to only one voice for the new body."

Vegetto bowed his head slightly, listening on as Zamasu glared down at Vegetto.

"While you speak with two: the same ones of the two who gave you everything. The bindings of mortals is the gravest of sins, and is merely the two subjects sharing a vessel for a short period of time because only the Kaioshins can fuse their souls together. Your physical body, your mind with stored memories, all of it has been unified. But the souls do not mix: they remain independent of one another. So that when you split, Son Goku and Vegeta can continue to exist as they always have. While you disappear forever."

Zamasu chuckled.

"You have always been a hollow vessel, **_Vegetto_**. Nothing more than a powerful shell recreated by a magical dragon, sent to do the bidding of failed gods. While my soul has not only improved your body, but has given it new purpose. He is stronger, faster, more skilled, and a worthy replacement for the original god of time."

His eyes turned towards the Supreme Kai of Time, Vegetto's own head having dipped with his eyes to the ground.

"Together, we will bring about a new age; a new leadership to the realm of time itself. Instead of merely killing all of the mortals that plague this existence, we will simply turn back time to its very beginnings and erase your kind from that existence. So that we may build a true utopia, free from the barbaric customs of your ilk."

The Supreme Kai of Time narrowed her eyes, clenching her right hand into a fist.

"You're insane! You'd destroy everything from that level of a change! The timeline would collapse entirely from that intense of a butterfly effect!"

Zamasu nodded once.

"I am far stronger than you, and with a god of time's power fused with my own, we would be able to prevent its collapse."

He glanced over to Vegetto, staring down the fused warrior who had unfolded his arms.

"There, you have my master plan all laid out for you. I can wait for years in this vault if I have to, until that sorcerer can find where you are hiding me. She will have her army from the Demon Realm resurrected, and he will slaughter your little Time Patrol until you are the only one standing. Then, when everything you have built burns to ash, we will grant you the solace that you deserve."

Zamasu's smirk rose slightly.

"There is no afterlife for you, Vegetto. You will be the same in death as you are in life: nothing."

Vegetto scoffed, turning on his heel.

"We'll see about that. All we have to do then is kill your little project, and your dream dies there."

His eyes turned back the human male, his narrowed glare just as intense.

"Put the Patrol on alert for this Vegetto fake that could show up in the timestream, Tonba. I want all missions put on hold until we deal with this threat, once and for all."

The human male gasped slightly, his eyes frantic.

"But...with all due respect, all missions put on hold? There are so many attempts to distort the timeline occuring everyday; without the Patrol, everything could-"

"Chronoa can handle it!"

Both the Supreme Kai of Time and the male addressed as Tonba blinked at the sudden outburst, watching Vegetto slowly collect himself.

"I gave you an order, Tonba. Put the Patrol on alert, and stop all missions. We're going to find this fake, and we're going to find him now."

Tonba nodded once in response.

"Yes sir."

Vegetto's eyes followed Tonba as he quickly bolted out of the vault, Zamasu chuckling darkly at the display.

"So it begins. Ironic, how both versions of yourself will bring about the end of the Time Patrol."

Vegetto's eyes turned back to the scroll, leaning over the table.

"You can shut up now."

* * *

 ** _Lord Beerus' Homeworld, Present Timeline_**

The small, peeled potato sat in the middle of Kassava's outstretched palm, her narrowed eyes locked on Whis.

"There. Not a single mistake."

Whis reached out, taking the potato up in between three fingers and eyeing it closely, turning slightly to the side as he spoke.

"And why should I take your word for it? Your record hasn't exactly been perfect for the past seventeen hours."

Kassava rolled her eyes, leaning back and resting on her arms as she sat on the ground.

"I don't care anymore. I've done my best, and I know I didn't make any mistakes. Call it wrong all you want, I know I didn't fail this time."

Whis' head immediately turned, a small smirk rising on his face. Kassava's eyes remained on the ground, her narrowed eyes suddenly opening wide at the sight of the small potato landing at her feet with a thud. She blinked hard, turning her head up to Whis.

"In all actuality, Kassava, you had perfected the process the fifth try you gave. Congratulations, you've finally passed the test."

Kassava's wide eyes narrowed slightly, the rage clearly mounting in her expression.

"What? The fifth time?! Why did you keep making me peel those damn potatoes then?!"

Whis' smile rose.

"Because your flaws all stem from a common source. Your potential is great, and you've allowed it to develop and grow under the guidance of many beneficial tutors. The Monster Carrot...your reformed brother...and now, Vegetto. All of them have built you up to what you are now."

He leaned forward slightly.

"But they are not you, and don't know your limits as well as you can. It's time you worked on focusing on what matters to you more than what matters to them."

Whis' shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Unless you enjoy wasting time, perfecting details you've already mastered."

Kassava grunted, glancing to the side but perked her head up at the sound of boots trodding along the ground a few feet away. She blinked hard, staring at Genn as he leaned forward, grasping onto his knees and panting heavily.

"Genn? You're already done?"

Genn continued to pant, blinking in confusion as well.

"Already? Trunks hasn't come back."

Whis kept his smile, moving up to the two.

"No. You're the first one back, and under eighteen hours at that. A new course record."

Genn stared up in awe at Whis, straightening his back up.

"A...what?"

Whis stifled a small chuckle.

"Yes, not even Lord Beerus completed the task as quickly as you did his first time. Of course, that was when he first began his training as a god of destruction, and didn't nearly possess the same intellect he does now."

His eyes remained on Genn, raising an eyebrow.

"Care to fill Kassava in on how you did it?"

Genn blinked hard once again, glancing over to Kassava and shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I..well...you said run one hundred laps around the forest. After about four miles in...I saw a little pathway on the outside of the forest. So I just...ran on that walkway for the rest of the laps."

Whis nodded once.

"I distinctly told you both to run 'around the forest'. But the pathing I gave you forces you to run for a short distance in the forest that alters the gravity, so by the time many reach the portion where they can see the walkway a few hundred feet off, they're too busy trying to push through the gravity to utilize that advantage. And thus, amplify the difficulty of the training thousands of times over when they could've taken advantage of the easy way out."

He nodded once at Genn.

"You are the first one to figure out the true purpose of the one hundred lap run: there is always a more efficient way. Whether or not you have the focus to look for it or not, it will always exist."

Whis' head turned to the sound of boots running up from behind Genn, Trunks' nearly keeling forward and panting heavily. He took a moment to steady his breathing, but his eyes soon found Genn standing upright and stared up in perplexion.

"Genn? But...how did you..."

"Ah, just in time."

Trunks huffed, staring up at the smiling Whis.

"We not only have a new fastest record for the course with Genn, but also the fastest completed time for failing to use the outside path around the forest. Congratulations to both of you on a job well done."

Trunks blinked hard, panting during his speech.

"Outside...path?"

Genn stifled a small chuckle, leaning down and helping Trunks straighten up.

"You didn't see the bright, purple walkway on the outside of the forest?"

Trunks shook his head.

"Nah...where was that the whole time?"

Whis turned his head to Trunks.

"A little to your right, on the edge of the planet. Had you taken the time to fully analyze the situation, you might have been able to see another way around the training. But now here you are, tired and exhausted because you decided to push through the gravity instead of playing it smart."

He nodded to the forest.

"One hundred more for you, Trunks. This time, you're not allowed to use the walkway."

Trunks frowned.

"Why? What does this accomplish?"

Whis kept his smile.

"You need to learn from your mistakes. Now that you know there was a better way through the run, I want you to feel the pain of what your headstrong actions have gotten you into. Every step next to that walkway free from the changing gravity should teach you the humility you need to learn. Now, off you go."

Trunks inhaled deeply, picking himself up and breaking out into another jog, leaving the three behind shortly and disappearing into the forest. Whis then turned his head to Genn, nodding towards the left.

"Go ahead and get some sleep for the night, Genn. The sun will be setting soon, you'll need your energy for tomorrow. You'll find a few beds at the palace entrance, feel free to pick one of your choice."

Genn nodded, but kept his head turned to Kassava as he walked towards the large oak tree in the center of the planet itself. He soon turned his head, disappearing in the tree line shortly after while Whis turned back to Kassava, who raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't get to sleep at night?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Of course not, your real training begins now. And while peeling potatoes is not exactly a good way to engage your body, you will need to get the blood flowing so that I can properly train you."

He nodded to the forest Trunks disappeared into.

"One hundred laps, around the planet. Oh, and whenever you pass Trunks when you're running along the outside of the forest, do look him in the eye."

Kassava blinked.

"Why?"

Whis shrugged his shoulders.

"Just another reminder for him, that's all. Now, off you go."

Kassava groaned audibly, breaking out into a small jog and disappearing into the forest shortly afterwards.


	20. Chapter 19: Meet Vegetto Black

**Chapter 19: Meet Vegetto Black**

* * *

 _::ATTENTION ALL PATROLLERS. ALL MISSIONS HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED DUE TO EMERGENCY DISTORTION IN TIME. CLEARANCE LEVEL BLUE THROUGH BLACK, REPORT TO THE TIME VAULT FOR IMMEDIATE REASSIGNMENT. DISTORTION LEVEL: BLACK. THIS MESSAGE IS SET TO REPEAT. ATTENTION ALL PATROLLLLLLLEEERRRRrrrrsssss...::_

 _::S̡͓͈̦͕̜̤͎̖̺ͅY̨̞̬̘̹̭̠̳S̡̲̺̥̭̞̦̳̗͈̻̩̬T͇͓͔̳̞͇̰̜E̢͇M̲̠͖̺̠̖͖̘ ̪̗̩̺ͅA̺̹͇̼̩N̻͔͕͈̝͍̱̙̤̪̰̬͉O̢̡̭̰̲̹̭M̡̦̫͈͍̰̼̼͜A̧̢̨͎̯͕ͅL̜̩̙̬̣̻̭͚Y̨͚͈͔͕̘͖͖̭ ̧̨̗̫͔̝̙̩̮̩D͔E̢̠̩͈̻̘̟̪͙ͅͅṮ̨̨̠̭͇̠̙̙̻̗̜͖Ȩ̢̙̺̺̞̙̟ͅͅC̬̺̯̜̭̤̫̦Ṭ̭̹̬̭͇̗̪Ḛ͓̳̰͍D͇̘͙̬̪̮̪::_

 _-.-.-_

 _::S̡E͔̯̪͓͍͇Ç̬͙̼̩̹̲͓̺͜Ų̱͎͇͇͙̭̲̮̞̩R̺͔͈I̧̭͔̭̭̳͚͓̣̣ͅT͓̘ͅͅY̧̨̺̗̲͚͈̤̺̪̜͎͜ ͕̦̻̭̳̰͇͍̙̹P̨̯̱̬͔͚̗̯̥͈̳̝͜R̘O̢̢̪̖̙̫͎̙̘͚̯̯ͅT̻̞O̧̙̞̪̲͈C̡̧̨͓̥̺͙͔̜Ǫ̮̖̯̞̠L̡̘̩̭̮̦͍̱̣̘͜S̡̯͈̯͖̪͜ ̢͚̪̟͎Ḏ̨̬I̹̭̠̣̜̠͕̼S̺͚͖̖̱̠͖Ȩ̠̳̮̜̱̞͓̪̟̼͜N̨̥͈G̳̟̣̬͍A͇̱̺͍͜Ģ̡̥̘̝̻͜Ẹ̢̹͕̹̥͙̦̙D̢͍͉͖̯̫̥͉͈::_

 _-.-.-_

 _::E̢̟͎͔̗͍͍͙̙͎͕̭M̨͇̯̠̘̣̼̩̹͚̲͎ͅE͇̜̮̟̹͎͖̜̹͓̙̫͓R̗̮͚̠̻̫̭͈̳̬ͅͅG̙͙̜̭̠̺͉̳̥E͇N̦̗̬͍͎̼̜̗̖̮̞̙̩C͔̼̲̥̖̩̹̗͜Y̡͎͚ ̙̗̟͜͜L̫̺͎̩̝̺͕͉͓O̳ͅC̨̧̢̰͖̪̻̳̩̘̘͜K͕̳D̠̠͍͚̭͓O͔W̗̠N̡͓̭̤̝̞͍͍̳ ̣̫̪͍I̡̦̯̙̦͎͇̼͖̞̙̣͜N̨̩̻͚̼̟̖̣̗͜ ͇̳̞͜E̥F̨͖̳͙̞̘̮͙͚F̳͉̠̩̝͇̩Ȩ̣̳̘̳̩͎͚̝̼C̢̱̱͉Ţ̨͕̟͙͙͖̹.̧̡̳̖̫͍̭̬̪͚̙͜ ̨̥̱̜̝͉͈̩͍͇̳̯D̨̢̝͖̞̠̹͙Į̪͕̗̜̼̜̖ͅͅṢ̝͜T͉̦̙̤̮̫̼͎̩͔O̹͜R̗͈T̨͖̖̮̻̬̭̮̜̳͙̹͖I̡͈͖̼̥̰͔̺̬Ǫ̬̪͍N̪̳̘͜ ̢͇̤L̥̣͚̲̺̗̗͖̤̦E̙̦̞̪V̨̧͍̞͇̩ͅE̞͚L͈̖̣̼͚̯͈͖̞ͅ ͉͇̱͇̠̟̲̰̤̬͎ͅR̝͉̮͇̞̝̗A͍I̢̧̙̤̺̙̝ͅͅS̢͎E̡͇̩̞D̻̻ ̺Ţ̫̫̱̳̝͙O̧̞̮͔̼̭̯͇̥̝̻͙̖ ̪͍̖ **R͎͉͇O̫S̢̬̗ͅḚ̭͇͖̹̯́** ::_

 _-.-.-_

 _::T̠͙H̢̗̟͖̦͚̞̗̹ͅE̱ ̜̹D̢͎͕͍̩̥̺̩E̡̧̼̦̩͇̬̱͚̥̫͚͚M̧̤̹̦͓͔͕͈̹O̞N̖̖̲̗̺͎ ̨͎͉̣̫͈̖͓͍̹̻̹R͔̝̲̫̼̣̻͔̭E͕͍̜̻͇̖̩͇̮͕̙͜A̤L̖͚M̟̮͇̝'̢̢̧̠̙͚̫͓̻̼̲̪S̢̡̪̙̤̣͎̮͕̻ ̢̖͉̲̳̖̪ **R̞̱̼̰̬̗E̢̩͓͚͉̖̜͈̦̼͜ͅṾ̹̪͕̣̯̲̦͇ͅḬ͔̝͇̦̣͖V̻͈̲̪̲A̖̥͚̭̪͇͓͇̫͖͜L̟͚̯̝͚̬̗̮̮̜̗̳̥** ̧͔̠̥̥͖̭͇̼̬̤ͅĮ̻̳̭̜S͍͎̲͎̲̗̪͇̩̻̱͈ͅ ͓̫̣͎̪ͅA̢͈̻̩̦͇̞͍͜ͅŢ̢̧̡̤̜͉̘̠͈͇ͅ ̧̧̦̙̖̖̤H͔͎̘̲̻̪͙͈͖͎̯͚A̞N̨̨̢̝̣̻̙͔͚͚D̢̺̫̬.::_

 _-.-.-_

 _::T̨̨̹̫͖̠̗͓H̘͕̱̥͕̭̪I̯̳̖̱̤̗̲͓̘S̺̺͈̪͓̪͓͇̝̻̤̺ ̻͇̼̻I͙͚͖͕̰̬̜̬͚Ş̜͉ ̡͓T͇H̡̰͎̲̭̹͙̩̲͙̖ͅE̞̘͙͕͓̖̺̭̟ͅͅ ͚B͕̲͜E̡̧͉̩̣̱̱ͅG̘̣I̺N̺̹̗̦Ṉ̢̠̜̻͈̙I̢̝̣̙̖̹̩͉͍̜N̰͖͔͙̬G̪͖̤ ̧̦̝͚͖̩̻̜̲O̯̜͕͚̤͕͎̝̙̳͉̹Fͅ ̦̜̜T̢̡̧̯̫̙͎͚̪͎̻H̪̤̪̱͓͈̘͖E̲̬͓̱̟̬̦̝̩̰͈ ̨͎E̡̫̪̮̭̙̰͓̪̜̺̘N̯͚Ḑ̤͜.̧͍͖͈̰̹̦̲͉͜ͅ::_

 _-.-.-_

* * *

Vegetto's narrowed eyes scanned the distorted message playing across the the scroll in front of him, grunting in annoyance before turning around to face towards the group of assembled warriors in front of him. The chatter between the thirty of them died down immediately once the fused warrior had fully faced towards them, silently watching Vegetto as he spoke with a flat tone.

"If there is anyone here now that does not wish to risk their life, leave now. Your mission will involve tracking an enemy far beyond your own capabilities, and will likely kill you if you are not prepared to survive tonight. This is a near suicide mission, but necessary in preserving the timeline as a whole."

His eyes scanned the small crowd, his narrowed gaze remaining despite the stillness of every warrior in the room. Comprised of humans, Namekians, Frost Demons, and other alien races alike, the group remained still and unified without a single person moving to leave. Their determined stares remained despite the warning, Vegetto bowing his head slightly before continuing.

"Very well. Your task is simple: an enemy capable of destroying reality itself has appeared. He is a Saiyan, having somehow stolen my body and power using the Dragon Balls."

The expressions among the crowd shifted slightly at the revaluation, a taller Namekian to the left speaking.

"Is he capable of becoming a Super Saiyan?"

Vegetto turned his eyes towards him, nodding once.

"Well beyond Super Saiyan, potentially wielding the power of the gods themselves. None of you are capable of matching even a fraction of his power."

Vegetto raised his right pointer finger up.

"Your one task is to simply locate this fake Vegetto and immediately report it back to us. The Time Kaioshin and myself will be overseeing the Scroll of the Eternity during this hunt, but we will need more eyes to help us find where he is hiding. Do whatever it takes to avoid detection, and do not engage him head on."

The Supreme Kai of Time spoke next, her frown strong.

"Our broadcast system has been hacked again when we sent the message out, so whatever plan this fake Vegetto has in store, it's likely being facilitated by Towa herself. You should expect a high level of time alteration magic at work here as well."

Tonba nodded to the group, turning to face towards them.

"We'll split into three teams of ten, each team will be investigating a remaining galaxy. If we find no trace of him in civilized space, then we'll converge together on the Unknown Regions and search there."

He nodded to the Scroll.

"Let's move out!"

* * *

"Hey, I was just doing what I was told ok?"

Kassava fidgeted slightly in Trunks' strong glare, the two panting slightly while sweat covered their foreheads. Trunks kept his frown.

"You could've at least given me something positive like a thumbs up or something."

"That's enough you two."

Whis stood a few feet away from both warriors that turned to face him, his eyes sharp.

"Now that you've warmed up to the proper level, it's time we begin the real training."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, his voice weak.

"What...but I can barely stand! What kind of training is this?"

Whis smiled in response.

"Are you saying you're at your limit, Trunks?"

Trunks quickly nodded once in response, Whis raising an eyebrow towards Kassava.

"And you Kassava? Are you exhausted as well?"

Kassava panted heavily, nodding once as well.

"Good."

Both warriors blinked at the curt response, watching Whis raise a finger to the air.

"Combat is designed to wear you down to the point where you have nothing left. Without your transformations to make things easier for you, Trunks, you've weakened your body to the point where you believe you are not capable of doing any more."

Whis then turned his eyes to Kassava.

"While you have simply never pushed yourself hard in your life until training with the Patrol, giving up when you've reached a point where you feel weak."

He then turned to face to the side, his tone light.

"While you two needed different levels of stimuli to reach it, your weaknesses is one in the same: you both believe you are at your limit. I have pushed you at different levels so that you can both believe you have given it your all."

His smile rose, turning back to them.

"Now, I will teach you how to give me more."

He kept a flat tone as he continued.

"Normally, I would run you both through extensive exercises and challenges to bring about the perfect level of stimuli to force the growth you need. However, with our limited time table, I have done a little research into Earth's history and discovered a powerful technique you both can master to perfect your ability to tap into that unlimited source of energy."

The circular sphere at the end of Whis' scepter began to glow, a transparent image of Super Saiyan 3 Goku suddenly appearing before the two. Kassava blinked, watching Goku hunch down with his right fist cocked back. He suddenly leaped forward towards the two Saiyans, roaring at the top of his lungs while Trunks and Kassava instinctively tensed up.

 ** _"Dragon's Fist!"_**

Throwing his right arm forward, a massive golden dragon made of ki spiraled around his body, rapidly shooting forward between Kassava and Trunks as they both quickly jumped out of the way. The image of the massive golden dragon shooting past them both soon disappeared with the apparition of Goku, Whis smiling at the two before speaking.

"The Dragon's Fist. One of the most powerful techniques Goku has ever used in combat, completely unique and able to overcome enemies far stronger than he is."

Trunks lowered his arms, turning back to Whis.

"Yeah...I've seen this technique before."

Whis nodded.

"Yes, but tell me: how is it done?"

Trunks paused in response, reaching up and scratching his head.

"I...have no idea, actually."

Whis turned to Kassava, raising an eyebrow. The female Super Saiyan shrugged her shoulders, prompting Whis to continue.

"It's actually a combination of two very simple concepts. The first is in ki control, where Goku manipulates his energy into the form of Shenron simply because he wants the attack to replicate the dragon itself. Where you must learn that you have the ability to manipulate your ki in more ways than simply firing off big blasts of volatile energy."

He raised his pointer finger once more.

"The second is in the latent power he draws within himself. He is a very simple minded individual that is driven by a desire to see what he is completely capable of. Which makes it easy for him to turn off those inhibitions, as he has never truly experienced humiliation or disgrace from having complex ideologies. This gives him the ability to draw out to a level of energy that normally, would not be possible in the constrains of his body if he was concerned with fear of death or self doubts."

His eyes turned to Kassava, his smile rising.

"Producing a single burst of power so enormous, an enemy expecting much less from you would be easily defeated in the unexpected surge."

Kassava narrowed her eyes, her tone flat.

"So you're saying that this...Dragon's Fist...is the key to beating Vegetto?"

Whis shook his head to the side once.

"Not at all. I'm saying that overwhelming him when he least expects it is the key to defeating him, Kassava. You must figure out how to do that on your own: this technique will only give you the imagination to accomplish that."

Whis nodded to the pair.

"Now, crouch down and look deep within yourself. Feel the ki within your core, and command it to rise. Bring it out in the same fashion as Goku did, and summon the dragon in a powerful burst forward."

Kassava inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes and tensing heavily in her deep thought. Her eyes shot open, however, at the sudden pressure of Trunks blue aura rapidly exploding outward, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue with a loud roar.

"Don't let outside forces distract you, Kassava."

Kassava stared back at Whis, who only smiled lightly at the woman. She curtly nodded, closing her eyes once more and inhaling deeply. Her eyes shot open once more, however, turning towards Trunks at the overwhelming energy rapidly firing forward.

 ** _"Dragon's Fist!"_**

Kassava yelped, blasting off to the side from the immense energy suddenly shooting outward in front of Trunks and crashing into a nearby tree, clutching onto it as the whole forest itself nearly broke underneath the storm force winds. A massive, blue dragon suddenly erupted forward, rapidly closing in on Whis. The taller angel's eyes only lifted a minor degree, his voice flat.

"Oh my..."

Whis then casually lifted his free hand, the massive dragon soon arriving within inches of his body. He kept his smile as he suddenly flicked his pointer finger up, the small appendage barely taking up even one-one hundredth of the dragon's scaly chin. However, the strike of Whis' finger sent out a destructive shock wave of its own, the dragon suddenly bolting high into the sky from the force of his blow and soon disappearing from sight.

Trunks' jaw hung open, staring at Whis who casually dusted off the front part of his robe with a smile.

"I was expecting you to get the technique down quickly, but that was a lot stronger than I was anticipating. Well done Trunks, you've earned your rest now."

Trunks glanced down at his hands for a moment, his serious stare remaining.

"I...don't feel much stronger."

Whis chuckled.

"Of course not: you've always been this powerful Trunks. Every single you that has ever appeared has always had the power to match even the strongest warriors: you just simply needed the world to be in danger for you to rise up to the challenge. This technique is a reminder of that: even when you felt you didn't have the ability to stand, you summoned an immense power that you couldn't even begin to fathom as your own."

Trunks lips rose into a smile, still staring down at his outstretched hands. The blue glowing aura surged slightly, clenching his hands into his fists.

"Yeah...I get it now. Thank you Whis, I...I honestly didn't expect much coming here. But you've really helped me see the truth."

Whis bowed his head slightly.

"You are welcome. Now, go get some sleep. You'll need to recover from all that running you've done today."

Trunks nodded once, his blue aura rapidly disappearing as he dropped his arms. He turned his head to Kassava as the two walked past each other, smiling at her.

"Good luck Kassava!"

Kassava frowned in response, her somber expression returning as she watched him disappear into the forest line. She moved into position a few feet away from Whis, crouching down into the same stance.

"Is something wrong, Kassava?"

Kassava kept her head bowed, her voice weak.

"Vegetto is supposed to be way stronger than Trunks. There's no way I could ever come close to matching what he just threw out there."

Whis' smile disappeared.

"I thought I instructed you to stop focusing on others, Kassava."

Kassava lifted her head up, her voice suddenly rising.

"The whole point of me being here is so I can be better than someone else! How the hell can I not focus on others?!"

Whis' smile returned.

"Is that all you want from this?"

Kassava paused in response, letting out a small sigh.

"I...I don't know ok? I just don't want to let everyone down again."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

Kassava blinked, staring back at him. Whis met her eyes, his tone flat.

"Why do you care so much about letting them down? You only just met Vegetto and Trunks a few days ago, what does it matter to you?"

Kassava glanced down for a moment.

"I don't know...they...they just need some help. And they seem convinced that I'm the only one that can do it...so...I want to be what they need."

Whis nodded.

"True, but do you know why Vegetto believes in you so much?"

Kassava raised an eyebrow, her tone flat.

"Because I'm talented?"

Whis chuckled.

"Partly, yes. It has more to do with why you were so quick to promise Goku a rematch in the training exercise earlier. Why you've stuck it out with both Vegetto and now myself, even though you're losing the drive after witnessing the gap in power you need to overcome."

His smile rose.

"You saw it in Goku, when he put down your fears of being played and toyed with. It may not have been clear at the time, but you saw in him the same drive that you have neglected to use as your own for so long. The drive that has allowed you to rise to the expectations and succeed in areas that didn't require as much."

Kassava stared up at Whis, who chuckled lightly.

"You enjoy becoming stronger purely for the sake of it as much as the other Saiyans. It's time you stopped neglecting that focus, and start using it as your reason to come out here everyday. Do it because you want to improve your own power, not because you want to meet someone else's standard. That, is what Vegetto wants from you. A fighter who can rise with him evenly in power, because she is fighting for herself. Not for him."

His smile diminished.

"But you are right: your power currently is insignificant to his and Trunks. So, in order to progress further, you will need to raise it."

Kassava blinked, frowning.

"But how? I can't compete with the power of the gods without it myself."

Whis smiled.

"Sure you can. We talked about this earlier, remember?"

Kassava perked up.

"Oh right...the Kaioken."

Her frown returned.

"But I can't possibly raise my power high enough to match him."

Whis nodded.

"Not in an even fight lasting longer than ten minutes. But, you can raise it high enough to push him far enough to force his Super Saiyan Blue form. Then, you can overwhelm him when he least expects it."

Kassava blinked, placing her hands on her hips.

"So...you said he expects me to use the Kaioken to level ten? Will that be enough?"

Whis shook his head.

"No, you will need to go higher than that to surprise him. Which, we will start working on now. Try to raise your power level as high as it can go."

Kassava crouched down one more, clenching her fists together.

"Alright."

Gritting her teeth together, she roared for a few seconds before suddenly opening her eyes wide.

 ** _"Kaioken!"_**

* * *

 _ **Unmarked World, Present Timeline**_

A dark, cloud sky hung over the ruined cityscape as four warriors touched down in an open street. Reaching up to the right side of his face, the Namekian male tapped on the scouter, beeping to life with another Namekian male nearly identical in appearance landing at his side.

"Hmph...no sign of any energy signatures within seven miles from here. How long as this city been abandoned?"

A female human with long red hair moved to his left, her frown deep.

"It isn't supposed to be like this in history, Ukule. It's one of the seventeen planets that has been distorted like this in the universe. Let's just investigate the negative energy here and move on."

A small, Frost Demon mail in a similar appearance to Frieza's first form tensed, swallowing hard.

"Yeah, I don't like the feel of this place."

The Namekian Ukule floated forward, gesturing to the adjacent city streets.

"Spread out. If he's not here, then we'll just regroup with Tonba's group and get out of here fast."

The four all bolted rapidly in opposing directions, their auras flaring around their bodies as they began to search the city. Ukule's narrowed eyes scanned each building as he flew by, sighing to himself.

 _We should've at least picked up on some residue energy signatures or bodies left in their wake if they attacked. It's like nothing even lived here in the first place. As if...they've all been erased from history..._

His head perked up suddenly, however, coming to a halt mid flight at the sight of a small, bright red ball bouncing into the middle of the street. His eyes locked on the bright object heavily contrasting with the bleak surroundings, floating up to it quickly and glancing around. He slowly knelt down, picking up the rubber sphere in one hand and holding up in front of his face, his other hand quickly tapping on the side of his scouter.

"Guys, I found something here."

 _::What is it Ukule?::_

Ukule narrowed his eyes, lifting the ball up and examining it closely.

"It's just...some red ball that bounced out into the middle of the street."

He gasped suddenly at the pressure running along his left leg, quickly spinning around to face towards a small, human girl who had tugged on his pants. The girl whimpered, quickly backing away at the sudden outburst from the Namekian warrior. Ukule quickly recomposed himself, holding his hands out.

"Hey hey...it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you..."

His eyes narrowed shortly after, glancing over his shoulder at the small breeze of wind rolling along his back. He paused for a moment, staring out into the abandoned city street with a suspicious glare for a moment before turning back to face towards the girl. However, Ukule immediately took a step back, his eyes wide with horror at the sight of the girl now lying at his feet, disfigured and brutally dismembered in a red pool of blood. The red ball bounced along the ground after he dropped it in shock, Ukule gasping again at the sound of the rubber exploding from being popped and whirled around, staring at the now torn material lying a few feet away from the girl in the street. He tensed immediately, nearly falling numb at the sound of a dual voice whispering into his left ear.

 _"Isn't it beautiful?"_

Ukule spun around, lashing his leg out in a roundhouse kick, only to catch air in his strike. His eyes darted from side to side for a moment, before reaching up and tapping on his scouter.

"Guys, get to my position now! I need backup!"

His eyes remained wide, the dual voice now ringing out into his ear from the scouter.

 _:: _She thought I would spare her, if she did exactly as I told her. Even though she did such a great job with her performance, her death serves a better purpose._ A world without mortal kind...free from the disease you have wrought upon this world. Their blood...their suffering...the cries of the plague that ruined a true heaven. Their screams as they burn from our light...the sacrifice of the damned for our new universe. Nothing compares to such beauty.::_

Ukule remained tense, taking a step backwards.

 _::Welcome to our future.::_

The Namekian yelped, having backed into a solid figure. Stumbling forward slightly, he quickly spun around to face towards the new arrival. Clad in a black and dark gray gi, the narrowed eyes of Vegetto locked squarely with his, a devilish smirk across his face as his single, green Potara earring glinted.

"Welcome to our **utopia**."

Ukule rapidly swung his right arm forward, his fist only sailing for a second before his arm collapsed to the floor, completely detached from the body now shooting across the street in the opposite direction. Ukule screamed in agony, his limbs ripping apart from his torso as he soon came to a halt in a small crater. He turned his head up, the fear clear in his expression at the sight of Vegetto Black dashing down towards the ground with his foot aimed at his head.

"No! Wait!"

The white boot easily smashed into Ukule's head, the torso falling flat with the torn skin contorting around the white boot. Vegetto Black kept his smirk, lifting his leg and scrapping the deceased remains of the Namekian on a nearby cement rock before bolting down the street to the west. He chuckled darkly, rapidly bolting up to the Frost Demon and dashing straight through his hips, splitting the warrior in two. The surprised expression on his face remained as the blue blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth, falling towards the ground only for a second before two small black ki blasts erupted from the open palms Vegetto Black extended out as he flew by, shooting back towards the Frost Demon and erupting in a volatile explosion once they engulfed both severed halves of his body.

Vegetto Black tore through a nearby skyscraper seconds later, having turned into the build from a hard left. His dark smirk grew near ear to ear as he emerged from the rubble, his arms outstretched with the rock and cement rolling off his black sleeved arms. The silver Time Ring on his finger glinted, clasping his hands together and swinging them both down onto the second Namekian's head before he had time to react to the volatile explosion. The red haired human female watched in horror as Vegetto Black rapidly lashed out, tearing the Namekian warrior's right arm off and spinning the arm around. He straightened out the severed arm's hand into a chop posture, before suddenly swinging the arm down like a sword and severing the Namekian cleanly in two.

Vegetto Black's narrowed glare locked onto the female shortly afterwards, dropping the arm at his feet as she cowered back in fear.

"Mmm...that one really got the blood flowing."

The woman moved into a defensive stance, her arms and legs visibly trembling as Vegetto Black casually strode up to her with his arms at his sides.

"Yes...I can feel your mind cracking from here. This is the end...and you desperately crave to live on. You can't stand the thought of dying."

Now standing a few inches in front of her, Vegetto Black's right hand lifted up, using his pointer and middle finger to force her chin up. His narrowed eyes looked over her as she stared into his eyes.

"Such...selfishness."

She whimpered heavily, the tears beginning to flow from the sides of her eyes as Vegetto Black dropped his arm down to his side, smirking down at her. She recoiled slightly despite maintaining her martial arts stance.

"Well? Go on...attack me."

The woman continued to shiver for a few seconds, letting out a desperate cry as she suddenly lashed out with her right arm. The blow connected cleanly with Vegetto Black's right cheek, a dark chuckle erupting from his mouth as he mocked her. His left hand suddenly lashed out, grasping tightly onto the top of her head.

The female Time Patroller barely let out a small scream before Vegetto Black's hand crushed her entire skull in his palm, flicking his wrist to toss the fresh body down to the ground.

"Pitiful mortal. The deaths of these weak appetizers are hardly satisfying."

His smirk returned, his head turning up the sky.

"But if these appetizers must be consumed to bring out the main course, then I will happily oblige."


	21. Chapter 20: The Inimitable Fusion

**Chapter 20: The Inimitable Fusion**

* * *

 _Three Days Later_

* * *

The surging winds continued to surge violently in every direction, the roar of the winds only bowing in sound to the screams of Kassava. Red energy swirled amidst golden hues of ki, the ground trembling from the sheer force for a few seconds before suddenly dissipating upwards into the sky. Kassava panted heavily, immediately dropping onto the ground on all fours with her head hung, the sweat streaming down the sides of her head.

"It's...too...hard..."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly, his expression flat. He looked over her a couple of times before turning his head to his left, staring at Genn.

"What do you make of it, Genn?"

Genn blinked, staring back at Whis for a moment in shock. He frantically turned to Trunks, looking for help from him. However, with Trunks mirroring the same clueless expression, Genn turned back to Whis with a somewhat weak tone.

"I..well...you really want my opinion?"

Whis nodded once.

"Yes, your ability to read opponents is far superior than most warriors who adhere to a set of moral guidelines. You may strive for that moral compass they naturally possess, but you can see sets of weaknesses that many others wouldn't even remotely consider."

He nodded back to Kassava, who had shifted into a sitting position as she continued to pant in exhaustion and out of range to hear their conversation.

"So, what do you think? How could we get her past this little limit in her head?"

Genn kept a frown, rubbing his chin.

"Well...she's still doubting herself a little bit. So the problem isn't really the limit, but her belief to move past it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How did she transform into a Super Saiyan again?"

Whis kept a flat stare.

"She feared for her own life at witnessing Frieza's death."

Genn nodded.

"Ah...that makes sense. She's never really seen someone die up close before. That sort of mental trauma really affects the mind heavily."

Whis' lips rose slightly into a smile.

"To heavily weaken them with pressure?"

Genn cocked his head slightly, furrowing his brow.

"Not exactly. I mean...it can...but sometimes that sort of pressure can be their greatest power."

He turned back to Whis.

"I don't know though...I think putting her in that situation was only necessary for the first time. She knows how it works in the back of her head; we just need someone to push her in a fight. Then she'll...naturally get it, I think."

Whis stood silently for a moment, Genn reaching up and scratching the back of his head in the pause.

"It's your call though...maybe it wasn't that great of an idea."

"Actually, I think it's a perfect strategy."

Genn blinked, turning his head up to stare at Whis. However, the taller angel's attention had turned towards the opposite direction, his voice low as he spoke.

"And right on queue..."

"What the hell is going on out here?! Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!"

Genn and Trunks both peered around Whis' body, staring back at Beerus slowly moving up to the three while rubbing his left eye. Clad only in a small, light turquoise tunic, Beerus yawned for a few seconds before slowly developing an agitated expression.

"Oh...hmph. I see you brought the Patrol here to train."

Whis nodded once.

"That's exactly right, my lord. How was your nap?"

Beerus scoffed.

"Short, like always."

Whis' smile remained.

"Perhaps training pupils is not as easy as you thought it was. Speaking of which, how is your student's progress coming along?"

Beerus froze for a moment at the question, rapidly recollecting himself and lifting his chin slightly to the sky.

"Perfectly well, if you must know. Why...I haven't seen a potential greater than his since Prince Vegeta."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"What about Goku?"

Beerus blinked.

"Who?"

Whis' eyebrow dropped, his smile disappearing.

"Nevermind. Your pupil, however, still interests me."

His smile returned.

"Has he managed to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue yet?"

Beerus froze once again, his voice raising.

"Of course he can! He just...well..."

Whis' warm expression heavily contrasted Beerus' agitated stare, the two sharing an awkward pause while Genn and Trunks stared with blank, confused expressions. Beerus finally grunted after a long pause, his voice low.

"If this is some sort of trick to dissuade my confidence, Whis, it won't work. I don't care how strong your prodigy is: mine will soon be stronger than him. You won't win this contest."

Whis chuckled lightly in response.

"Of course not, my lord, I would never do such a thing. I do, however, require your assistance."

He nodded towards Kassava, who picked at her right finger less gloved at the wrist while Whis continued.

"I need a strong sparring partner to help push one of Vegetto's proteges over there. To help her achieve a power that currently eludes her."

Beerus grunted again.

"And why should I care?"

Whis stifled a small chuckle.

"Perhaps a sparring match with someone close in power to your student would help his progress as well. You benefit from your fighter becoming stronger, and I gain very little from her improving."

Beerus kept his eyes narrowed, analyzing Whis for a few seconds.

"Are you trying to play me for a fool, Whis? I might become very upset with you if you are."

Whis kept his same, warm expression.

"Of course not. You are more than welcome to take as long as you need to consider my offer."

Beerus glared up at Whis in response, his eyes soon darting to Kassava for a moment. He then suddenly turned on his heel, cupping his hands around his mouth with his voice loudly resonating enough to shake the trees.

 ** _"Gogeta! Get out here!"_**

Trunks blinked, his eyes wide as he turned to Beerus.

"Wait...did he say..."

Whis turned his head towards Trunks, nodding.

"Yes, he did."

A small portion of the area in front of Beerus rapidly distorted for a second, the fused warrior soon arriving from thin air and landing a few feet in front of Beerus. He lowered his two fingers down from his forehead, briskly knocking his single bang hanging from his widow's peak and cocked an eyebrow, his dual voice flat.

"Are we starting another workout, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus grunted, his eyes turning towards Whis.

"Not exactly. I need you to give Whis here a small demonstration of your power."

Gogeta blinked, tilting his head slightly to peer around Beerus and stare at Whis.

"What do you mean?"

Whis smiled, nodding slightly to the side.

"Why don't I tell you a little bit about it in private? There are a few details I want to go over with you."

Beerus instantly whirled around, his rage mounting clearly in his voice and expression.

"Hey! He's my pupil! I won't let you sabotage this fight before it's even begun Whis!"

Whis stifled a small chuckle in response.

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm merely telling your student about mine, nothing more. How he chooses to handle this information is his own doing."

Beerus narrowed his eyes in response, eyeing Whis suspiciously.

"I want to be present for this conversation."

Whis shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. How do I know you won't use this information to sabotage my pupil?"

Beerus flared up once more.

"You're the one being sneaky and suspicious! If anyone's going to sabotage, it's you Whis!"

Whis mused to himself for a moment, before lightly shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Oh! Well, I suppose we're at an impasse then!"

The two sat in silence for a moment, the following three Saiyans watching the gods bicker amongst themselves stricken with confusion across their face. Gogeta furrowed his brow slightly, turning his head towards Beerus.

"Am I going to fight someone or not?"

Beerus grunted in response, crossing his arms and quickly turning his back to Whis.

"Not if Whis is going to hide these 'plans' from me."

Whis mused to himself once more, before breaking out into another warm smile.

"In that case, you're going to be fighting the female Saiyan over there, Kassava."

The taller angel pointed towards Kassava, who perked up at the sound of her name and seeing Whis gesture to her. Gogeta raised an eyebrow, staring down Kassava for a moment before turning back to Whis.

"She's a Saiyan?"

Whis nodded curtly, Gogeta soon breaking out into a grin and placing his hands on his hips.

"Wow! A female Super Saiyan at that! That's pretty neat!"

Whis kept his smile.

"Indeed. However, she only has the capacity to match your power using the Kaioken. We need you to push her so that she can have the drive to use a higher multiplier, nothing more."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, Lord Beerus never did answer me earlier. Are you capable of using Super Saiyan Blue?"

Gogeta blinked.

"Super Saiyan Blue?"

Whis bowed his head slightly, his smile rising at the sight of Beerus' eyebrow twitching heavily.

"Ah, that answers that question. No matter, I'm sure your mentor has a training program for that form at a later date."

His smile disappeared, his tone falling flat.

"Do you think you can handle that?"

Gogeta narrowed his eyes, a half smirk across his expression as he began to roll his right arm and massaging the same shoulder with his free hand.

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

Kassava pushed herself up off the ground, cocking an eyebrow as Gogeta slowly approached, still rolling his arm and massaging his shoulder. He switched arms midway through his stride, soon coming up a few feet from Kassava and dropping his arms to his sides while Whis landed lightly in between then, his head turning towards Kassava.

"Kassava, this is Beerus' current student: Gogeta."

Gogeta broke out into a smirk.

"Whis tells me you're pretty strong, but you don't look like much."

Kassava narrowed her eyes.

"Tsk, says the one wearing a little safety vest."

Whis narrowed his eyes, turning back to Kassava with a frown.

"Remember our training, Kassava."

Kassava scoffed.

"What? Spending all day, failing to use a certain power up? Or perhaps, shooting little energy snakes from my fingertips because I'm not strong enough to create dragons?"

Whis shook his head once.

"Not that. Remember to focus only on your own capability. Don't let him bait your focus, like he just did now."

Kassava's eyes widened, turning back to face towards Gogeta. The fused warrior stood with a confident smirk, his hands on his hips.

"I was just testing you, to see what kind of person you are. If it's that easy to provoke a little bit of anger out of you, then this fight won't last long."

He nodded slightly to Whis.

"Come to trust in your master, as I have come to trust in mine."

Kassava narrowed her eyes in response, moving her arms up and shifting her legs into a defensive stance. Whis floated back slightly with a smile, watching Gogeta tense up.

"Remember Kassava: focus only on your own capability. Don't let the outside distractions sway that focus off your own ability to fight."

Gogeta's golden aura rapidly shot up from underneath his shoes, engulfing the warrior as he instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kassava gasped lightly, caught off guard by the transformation as Whis tapped his scepter lightly on the ground.

"Fight!"

* * *

 _Unknown World, Present Timeline_

The bright shine of the familiar white light faded away, as if consumed whole by the darkness in seconds after its initial appearance. The light retreated from around the form of Vegetto's body, the fused warrior's narrow eyes immediately scanning the wreckage of the world before him. His arms at his sides, he slowly strode forward and pressed his earpiece.

"I don't sense anything here. Tonba's signal hasn't been working properly since that last transmission."

He instantly came to a halt, the sound of small rock pebbles cascading down the side of the ruined building next time him catching his attention. Standing in the middle of the street, Vegetto lowered his arm.

"You can come out now. I can sense your energy."

Vegetto's eyes moved to the left, the sound of two hands lightly clapping together prompting his attention as the figure strode out into the street. He casually leaned forward, a smirk across his matching face and moved to stand a few feet in front of Vegetto before dropping his arms to his sides.

"Well done. I wanted to see if your senses were strong enough to detect even the smallest movement, and you did not disappoint."

Vegetto Black's arms swung outward, an eyebrow raising as he gestured to the ruined skyline behind him.

"What do you think of the place, hmm? I made it just for you."

Vegetto scoffed.

"We have your friend at the Time Nest, and your dream ends here. You can either give up and face your death with some humility..."

His smirk rose.

"Or I start breaking limbs. It's your call."

Vegetto Black chuckled darkly in response, his own smirk rising.

"You misunderstand. I only kill these mortals and your Patrollers because they seek me out at your command. Their deaths no longer satisfy me, nor this so called...Zero Mortal Plan my other half continues to berate upon me."

Vegetto's smirk disappeared, watching Vegetto Black shake his head from side to side once, his sinister eyes never once leaving the fused warrior.

"No...you mean so much more to me now than you can possibly imagine."

He glanced down, balling up his right hand into a fist. Dark, pink energy momentarily surged around his forearm.

"I tried to fight it at first, believing my duty as a god was to prevent the sins of mortals from infecting my focus and polluting the divinity of my cause. But as I felt the rush of battle, the power surging through my veins, I could feel the memories of your mind slowly consuming me..."

Vegetto Black inhaled deeply through his nose, his dark, dual voice ringing out with an oddly warm sensation in his speech.

"Frieza...Cell...Majin Buu...and especially the rivalry of Vegeta and Kakarot. The surging validation of victory, the humiliating sting of defeat...all of these facets of combat imbued a sense of purpose in my soul that I have always yearned for. I thought at first that, perhaps, the justice of cleansing the foolish mortals of this universe would bring me peace, but now I finally understand you and your kind."

Vegetto Black slowly turned back to face fully towards Vegetto, who crossed his arms with a silent stare while the doppellganger spoke.

"You fight not because you follow some baseless, barbaric sense of pleasure. It is the power, the building of that strength, that defines your purpose. You strive to be the best warrior that you can possibly be, every day an opportunity to rise above your limits that restrict you. I see now that Gowasu was right all along: mortals grow and evolve, just as the gods have done since the beginning of time. This body, these memories...they've opened my eyes to the truth."

Vegetto Black gestured to Vegetto with his right arm stretched out.

"You have shown me a better world, one without the failed philosophy of a misguided god. I am no longer Zamasu. Call me..."

His smirk rose.

"Vegetto Black."

Vegetto paused for a moment, staring down his doppelganger before slowly rising his lips into a smirk, stifling a mocking chuckle.

"So that's it, Zamasu? You steal my body and my memories, and suddenly, you think you know me?"

He scoffed once more.

"First you want to destroy all the mortals, and now you want to become one? What a joke."

Vegetto Black chuckled in response, his smile genuine.

"Mmmmm, that's what I love about you. Even now, you treat my revelation as an attack, and you attempt to counter by mocking my pride. Every move a calculated step, every idea and belief all working towards defeating me in battle. Not a single punch is thrown and yet here we both are, swinging away at one another through words."

He stood upright, clearing his throat audibly.

"Then...allow me to retort: those memories aren't even you own!"

Vegetto Black erupted into a loud, obnoxious fit of laughter while Vegetto rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed.

"Ooooh, scathing."

Vegetto Black kept his smirk.

"Come now, you know I'm only trying to help you. You should be thanking me: you've become so much weaker than what you could be, you know."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, staring down Vegetto Black who continued, his smirk rising into a devilish grin.

"This whole heroic charade of yours, this so called, 'Legendary Patroller of Time'? The hero who saved all of existence? It's all a front to mask what truly matters to you."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed in response, his dual voice flat.

"You know nothing about me."

Vegetto Black raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh? Then let's go down the list, starting with the here and now."

His eyes narrowed, locking with Vegetto's pupils.

"Tell me, did you even feel a twinge of sadness when you learned about how many of your fellow Patrollers I slaughtered?"

Vegetto remained silent, Vegetto Black beginning to pace to his side.

"I thought not. What about your favorite commander, the leader of your elite squadrons? I think...Tonba was it?"

Vegetto Black stopped in place, rubbing his temple with a dark chuckle.

"You should've seen his face, the hope that slowly died as his life ebbed away while staring into the eyes of the man he thought he could trust."

He perked his head up, the two standing in silence for a few seconds before Vegetto Black's smirk rose slightly at the sight of Vegetto's eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Ah, the anger is clear. Normally, one would think you cared about your friend's death..."

Vegetto Black moved one step closer, his dual voice darkening.

"But you and I know better, don't we? Just like with Genn...when you learned who he really was. You didn't care about Tonba's humiliating death, nor Genn being a serial rapist and ruining the lives of other mortals, as if some heroic moral code of yours was being challenged."

Vegetto Black shook his head.

"No...you only care about your pride. You held Genn in such high esteem, and when you learned the truth behind who he really was...you wanted to slaughter him for the embarrassment. The Patrol should have heralded you as a hero for wanting to destroy a rapist...but instead, your timing showed...a different motivation. One that only I can see."

He stepped back, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Tonba...his death means nothing to you at all. The only reason why it enrages you so...is because you know I'm right about you."

Vegetto's narrowed glare remained locked on Vegetto Black, staring with a heavy frown for a moment in response. However, Vegetto's lips suddenly rose into a confident smirk, Vegetto Black's confusion clear in his expression.

"Not bad."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes, taking a step back instinctively at the sight of Vegetto's questioning stare, his right pointer finger extended to the sky.

"But if killing my Patrollers does not satisfy you, why do it?"

Vegetto Black paused, the dark smirk soon returning.

"Because their deaths force the desperation of the gods. And after waiting so long, now, here you stand at their command. Fighting battles for them while they reject you as one of their own."

Vegetto kept his smirk.

"You can try and swing your beliefs at me all you want, but I don't care about becoming a god. A shame...and here I thought that perhaps, you might actually be able to understand who I am."

Vegetto Black shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Perhaps...but even if I may not fully comprehend your priorities...I do still know that gnawing hunger deep inside the pit of your stomach. Even now, you blood boils over in search of a worthy fighter to challenge you. A warrior, destined to grow with you and be capable of pushing you beyond your current limits. Not just in strength, but to satisfy your own mental sanity. Even now, I can feel it slowly driving me mad."

Vegetto Black gestured between himself and Vegetto.

"It is the connection we share. Above all else, god or mortal, I am the only one who truly understands you now. Fate has brought us together, and now finally, we can grow with one another."

Vegetto's eyes widened slightly, watching the dark pink aura rapidly shoot up from underneath Vegetto Black's white boots. The volatile, negative energy engulfed his body in its ominous glow, the pink bundles of his hair billowing in the wind created from the surging power of his Super Saiyan Rose transformation.

"We can achieve true beauty. Come...fight with me Vegetto! Let us see who truly is the stronger warrior!"

Vegetto's smirk slowly rose, his hand slowly lifting to his earpiece at the sound of the Supreme Kai of Time's frantic voice.

 _::No! Vegetto, wait! You can't fight him on your own-::_

The sound of the earpiece cracking inside of the fused warrior's white glove was quickly deafened from the roar of his own volatile aura shooting up, rapidly powering up to his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Let's do this."


	22. Chapter 21: Wrath of the Dragon

**Chapter 21: Wrath of the Dragon**

* * *

"Just Super Saiyan?"

Gogeta's narrowed eyes scanned over Kassava as she stood with his arms raised in a defense position, her eyebrows perking up at the question. He slowly pulled his arms up, folding them across his chest with a frown.

"You're not going to scratch me with that level of power there. Why don't you use the Kaioken from the start?"

Kassava scoffed in response, tensing her arms.

"Maybe I don't need to use it yet."

Gogeta kept his frown.

"Is that what your gut is telling you? Or your pride?"

Kassava stared back for a moment, falling silent and glancing down.

"Hey! Gogeta!"

Gogeta perked his head, turning slightly to his left. Beerus glared back at the fusion, angrily shaking his right fist at the warrior.

"This isn't training! You're supposed to win here!"

Gogeta frowned, his pitch raising slightly into a near childish pout.

"Oh c'mon Lord Beerus! I'm just trying to make this fight more fu-"

Gogeta's eyes shifted back towards Kassava, narrowing at the sight of her right fist now pushing into his cheek. The shockwave of wind caused by the force of the blow ruffled his clothes, but Gogeta stood tall without a sign of damage despite having taken the hit. Kassava gasped, instinctively pulling back while Gogeta uncrossed his arms, facing back toward her.

"Hey, not bad. You're smart enough to strike me when my guard is down."

He kept his smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"But you never answered my question: which one was it? Your gut or your pride?"

Kassava frowned, lowering her arms.

"Pride...sorry."

Gogeta chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry. Everyone has that problem."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, watching Gogeta lift his right hand up and extend his pointer finger.

"Pride is the strongest drive a warrior can have, but it can break you quickly if you don't focus on what matters most: your own strength. So, how strong are you?"

Kassava kept her frown.

"Not very strong."

Gogeta raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe not with just Super Saiyan. Why are you upset though?"

Kassava lifted her head, her narrowed eyes meeting his.

"Because how am I supposed to beat you if my punches don't even hurt you? I've done all this training and work to be better, but there's always someone out there that is going to humiliate me. No matter what I do, I'm always going to be weaker than someone."

Gogeta cocked his head to the side, the confusion clear in his expression.

"Isn't that the best part about it though?"

Kassava raised her own eyebrow, staring back at Gogeta blankly while the fused warrior shrugged his shoulders.

"I always thought it was better that way. If there's someone out there that's going to beat you, then that means there's something you're not very good at. Which means there's always something you can do to be better than what you are now."

His grin returned.

"Isn't that exciting?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes once more, frowning in response.

"You really are a naive idiot. Maybe in your little world that works, but some of us actually give a damn about more than just ourselves."

Gogeta shrugged his shoulders again, his grin lowering into a confident smirk.

"Maybe you should try living in your own little world for once."

He audibly yawned.

"Are you going to use the Kaioken or not? You're too weak to challenge me any other way, so I'll just end it now if you're not going to."

Kassava snarled in response, her arms immediately tensing. A red glow rapidly surged up from underneath her feet, the red energy clashing violently with the golden power and rapidly overtaking its bright shine. Gogeta's smirk remained, staring back into the now red eyes of Kassava as she panted lightly, her chest rising and falling heavily with her shoulders.

"Tired?"

Kassava scoffed, the wind surging outward suddenly as she straightened herself out. She rapidly bolted forward, the dirt beneath her boots blasting outwards behind her and launching her right fist forward at Gogeta. Her eyes widened however, her knuckles only digging into the fused warrior's palm as he held her steadily out in front of him without flinching an inch.

Gogeta let out a small sigh, easily pushing her back with his free arm and prompting Kassava to stumble backwards along the ground, falling flat on her backside.

"Yeah, that's still not enough. You're going to have to power up a lot more."

Kassava rapidly recomposed herself, shooting back up to her feet. She grunted in frustration, the rage boiling over clearly in her expression.

"Stop mocking me!"

Gogeta perked his eyebrows, the sudden surge of energy emitting from Kassava's body catching his attention. With a thunderous roar, Kassava recoiled her arms tightly as her red aura rapidly expanded. Sparks of red electricity licked at the ground, burning into the grass while her energy signature continued to rise rapidly. Gogeta tensed slightly, his smirk rising into a half grin at the sight and taking a step back.

The aura suddenly retreated back inwards, the violent red sparks of electricity contained as Kassava threw out her arms, her voice echoing across the small planet.

 ** _"Times Ten!"_**

Gogeta lifted his arm slightly, his eyes narrowing at the second dash attempt from Kassava. He rapidly bolted backwards, narrowly dodging the right fist slamming into the ground where he stood milliseconds before. Propelling himself forward off the ground after his landing, Gogeta launched his left leg forward with a roar. His eyes widened slightly at the sensation of striking into a hard forearm, catching a glimpse of Kassava's own fierce stare before bolting backwards from the sudden strike to his chest. Rapidly skidding to a halt on the ground, Gogeta straightened himself up before mockingly brushing the right side of his black vest.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

Kassava blinked at the sight, her fists still curled up while she watched Gogeta nonchalantly shrug off the strikes. She felt a small knot develop in her stomach, frowning while the fused warrior placed his hands on his hips.

"Surely you can do better!"

Kassava braced herself, quickly throwing up her arms in defense as Gogeta launched into a flurry of blows.

* * *

Genn frowned heavily, watching the two resume their combat.

"Not even times ten gave her enough power?"

Whis shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The amount of power she needs to match Gogeta simply can't be reached by only a ten times multiplier."

Trunks turned his head to Whis, raising an eyebrow.

"How did this happen exactly? Gogeta being here too...and Beerus was training him all along?"

Whis smiled.

"It was done the same way you brought about Vegetto. While you and Genn were patrolling your universe's timeline, Vegetto went to take care of Zamasu and seal up the bit of history where he wished himself an immortal body. However, he took advantage of the Super Dragon Balls being gathered together, and wished for a so called 'contingency plan'. Gogeta was given his own permanent body, and I transferred him here so that Beerus could train him up to the same level as your leader. In case Kassava did not improve fast enough."

Trunks turned back to the fight, his eyes slightly wide.

"Unbelievable...two fusions created by the same two fighters in one universe."

Whis nodded.

"With almost identical levels of power, albeit Gogeta is lacking in godly energy. Making him the perfect stepping stone for Kassava to advance past before she fights with Vegetto."

Genn blinked, turning back to Whis.

"But how is she going to win? She can't even hurt him."

Whis nodded towards the two Super Saiyans struggling in an arm lock, Gogeta's smirk widening as he loomed over an ailing Kassava struggling to keep standing upright.

"Look at his expression and his moves: he is holding back immensely right now. He's trying to push her, and so far, it's worked. If he keeps drawing out her latent abilities, this might end in her favor."

Beerus scoffed audibly.

"It's stupid. The fool should be ending this fight now, not helping your student gain the upper hand."

Whis kept a small smile.

"Perhaps. But drawing out her latent abilities could also be a double edged sword."

Genn blinked.

"How so?"

Whis merely nodded once to the two Saiyans as a response, the group turning back to watch the fight.

* * *

Locked in a tense struggle, Kassava and Gogeta's hands gripped onto each one, attempting to gain leverage over the other in their grapple. Gogeta chuckled, the strength difference obvious and slowly pressuring Kassava closer to the floor, his arms shaking in the tension.

"Something...wrong? Is this your limit?!"

Kassava buckled slightly at the statement, cringing and shutting her eyes tightly. Gogeta frowned immediately at the sight, rapidly shifting from the condescension into a flat and serious tone.

"You're at your limit, but that doesn't mean you have to quit. There's more to you than you give yourself credit for...dig deep!"

Gogeta's aura flared rapidly, pushing down harder on Kassava. The Saiyan woman yelped in response, dropping to one knee with the ground cracking from the impacting force in her wake.

"Don't think, just bring it out! Do it now!"

Kassava's eyes rapidly shot open, a thunderous screech suddenly ringing out as her own red aura flared up immensely. Gogeta's eyes widened, the entire scenery around the two washed with a dark red glow with his own energy eclipsed from the massive power up. Sparks of red lightning lashed out, the fused warrior grunting at the burns searing onto his arms from the impact and breaking the hold with Kassava. Leaping back, he barely had enough time to turn his head up to the sight of Kassava's rage driven expression, a right fist soon slamming into the side of his cheek to send Gogeta flipping backwards in the opposite direction.

* * *

Whis' eyes widened slightly at the sight, a small shocked expression matching the tone in his voice.

"Oh my. That was a little unexpected."

Genn's mouth hung open slightly, Trunks turning towards Whis.

"Unexpected?"

Whis nodded.

"I knew she would rise a little bit above the times ten multiplier...but not this much. Impressive."

Trunks turned his head slowly back to the fight, watching on as Kassava rapidly engaged Gogeta from multiple angles.

"How far has she gone?"

Whis turned his eyes up, musing to himself for a few seconds.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. It's hard to keep track with the numbers in situations like this."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, turning his eyes back to the fight.

"It won't matter though if she's not regulating the technique as intelligently as Goku does. Maxing out with the power of Blue, he still controlled his energy enough to where his strikes were concentrated and measured. If she doesn't calm down, she'll have more than just a drop in power to worry about."

Genn frowned in response, cupping his hands over his mouth and raising his voice into a shout.

"Kass! Calm down!"

* * *

The red energy continued to spiral outwards from around Kassava's limbs, each blow to Gogeta's body rippling with volatile red energy. Sparkles of red shot outward briefly, Kassava gritting her teeth with wide eyes of rage as she suddenly appeared behind Gogeta and finishing her combo with a swift knee to his back. The fused warrior hacked, stumbling forward slightly and quickly flipping around to face back towards Kassava, throwing up his arms and blocking the following flurry of punches. His tense expression lightened slightly, sliding across the ground from the force of her strikes and smirking.

"What's...the...matter? Winning...not as...easily...as you...thought?"

Kassava snarled at the final word, pulling her arms back and sweeping her leg down at Gogeta's feet. Gogeta deftly shot his own foot out in the opposite direction, parrying her kick up and rapidly spinning around with his free leg. His eyes widened, shocked at the leg having connected only with Kassava's forearms as she roared once more, slapping his leg down and throwing him off balance. Gogeta hacked in visible pain, Kassava's right fist having shot into his stomach faster than he could follow and keeled forward slightly.

Gogeta's eyes narrowed, quickly recomposing himself and deflecting each of Kassava's following attacks. He stepped back, his determined stare following her through each strike. His arm swung low, punching the leg she attempted to kick with only seconds later, and rapidly shot upwards with his opposing arm, his fist slamming into her cheek with his entire body propelling forward with it. Kassava's eyes went wide, blasting backwards across the ground while Gogeta gracefully flipped forward and landed gently on his feet. He frowned, his eyes locked onto the fresh crater that formed a few meters away, letting out a small sigh before raising two fingers to his forehead.

Disappearing into thin air, Gogeta reappeared at the edge of the crater and dropped his arm, staring down at Kassava. His expression remained unchanged, watching the woman writhe in pain and the red aura gradually fading away.

"Your body is shutting you down before you do too much damage to it. It's a common mental limit, one that kicks in especially when you suffer a hit like that one."

He crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't have left yourself open like that. If you want to use a level of power you're not used to, you have to be very cautious about taking heavy hits and blows when your guard is down."

Kassava cringed heavily in pain, clutching her stomach with both arms. She panted heavily, staring up at Gogeta with a strong glare while he smirked down at her, turning on his heel.

"Alright...I think we're done here. What a waste of potential, you actually did some damage earlier."

Kassava's eyes went wide, watching Gogeta disappear from her sight once he had walked far enough away from the edge of the crater. Her arm muscles tensed heavily, gritting her teeth angrily.

"You...you can't just..."

She suddenly bolted upwards, stumbling as she landed onto the ground and collapsing onto all fours. Her determined, angry stare remained as she lifted her head, using most of her might to get a clear image of the fused warrior casually strolling away with his hands on his hips. Her eyes widened even further, managing to stand upright with arms dangling low.

"Don't...you...mock me!"

Gogeta kept his smirk, stopping in place at the sensation of Kassava's energy suddenly exploding outward, his head turning slightly to the side as the wind ruffled his clothes in its wake. Kassava pulled her arms behind her back, cupping her palms together. Her narrowed eyes stared on as she watched Gogeta turn to fully face her, the confident smirk remaining as he shouted over the roaring energy.

"That's more like it! Show me what you can do!"

Kassava gasped lightly, caught off guard at the comment. Her energy signature diminished slightly with the anger dissipating away, glancing down for a moment at the massive blue energy ball forming in her hands.

 _Where...is this power coming from?_

Her head lifted immediately, turning to Whis. The taller angel kept a warm smile, having already turned his attention to her and winking with his left eye. Kassava blinked for a moment in confusion, glancing back down as the sound of his voice filled her head.

 _The point of training is for you to rise above your limits...above what you believe you are capable of in measured sets. You've come farther than you imagined possible, conquered tasks you never believed yourself capable of. Not because you are different or special...but because you're starting to see the truth. You continue to always rise above your limits simply because-_

Kassava's eyes turned up, her voice soft in speaking the words.

"There are no limits."

Her arms lowered slightly, the energy rapidly surging outward in every direction. Throwing both palms forward, her voice boomed over the violently energy pouring outward.

 ** _"Dragon's Fire!"_**

The energy fired forward from her palms, taking form into a massive dragon barreling toward Gogeta, tearing into the ground heavily in its rapid approach. Gogeta's eyes widened slightly, his aura flaring up as he let out a thunderous roar of his own, his arms tensing and catching the head of the dragon. Gripping onto the upper and lower jaws, Gogeta gritted his teeth together and struggled to slap the blast to his upper left. The dragon shot up into the sky from the swing of Gogeta's arms, soon disappearing into space. The fused warrior panted heavily, his arms dropping to his sides and turning back to see Kassava collapsed down to her knees again, her golden hair dropping down into a dark black while she keeled forward, visibly vomiting on the grass shortly after.

"Incredible...what was that attack?"

Kassava sat on her heels, wiping the side of her mouth and panting lightly.

"I...well I don't know. I wanted to...use...that Dragon's Fist. But...you were...too far away. So I made it into a beam."

Gogeta raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders, prompting a small chuckle from the fused warrior.

"You're really something, I don't think I've ever had to try as hard as I did back there."

He raised his arms back into a defensive stance.

"So...shall we continue?"

Kassava huffed in response, a somewhat dazed expression across her face while she struggled to stand. Her head turned, however, to Whis's staff lowering in between the two fighters, his voice.

"That's enough for one day, you two. Go get some rest; we'll continue in the morning."

Gogeta frowned in response, lowering his arms and quietly descending out of his Super Saiyan form.

"C'mon Whis, we were just getting started."

Whis half smiled in response.

"Perhaps you were, but look at your opponent. She is completely drained."

Kassava turned her head down, still panting heavily and dropping down to the ground, lying on her back with her arms sprawled out. Her eyes fluttered for a bit, Whis' voice muffled while she slowly lost consciousness.

 _"Be patient..she'll be strong enough to to give you a real fight soon..."_

* * *

 ** _Unknown World, Present Timeline_**

Shock-waves in the sky erupted in every direction, the planet's surface itself visibly cracking under the immense force exploding above. Skyscrapers and abandoned buildings miles away began to shake and crumble beneath the weight of the two warriors engaged in a deadlocked flurry of blows, blue and dark pink energies surging in the sky. Vegetto's narrowed eyes warily watched the onslaught of blows slamming into his forearms, being pushed back by an eccentric doppelganger that laughed as if he had no care in the world, his dual voice booming over the sound of his punches.

"Do you see now?! This is **our** fate, **our** battle!"

Vegetto scoffed, his right arm suddenly shooting up and slapping Vegetto Black's arms outward, leaving the doppelganger's midsection open. With a earth shaking roar, Vegetto quickly launched his right knee into his stomach, propelling Vegetto Black though a nearby cloud. The doppelganger quickly recomposed himself, raising two fingers to his forehead and disappearing into thin air, reappearing moments later above Vegetto with his right arm cocked.

"Take this!"

Vegetto gasped, his head whipping to the right as he managed to turn upwards in time for the blow to strike his cheek, sending him crashing back down to the surface with Vegetto Black in pursuit. The Potara fusion crashed onto the cement on all fours, his white gloved hands gripping onto the hard surface. His eyes turned up, staring at Vegetto Black launching his right arm forward in another downwards axe. However, the doppelganger gasped as the ground from underneath Vegetto caved in rapidly, the fusion having used his energy to break into the surface at a rapid speed enough for the blow to swipe only at his glowing blue hair, Vegetto Black soon imbalanced from the lack of impact to stabilize his movement.

Vegetto quickly swung both feet up, cocking his legs back for only a second to slam into Vegetto Black's chest and send him flying up into the air once more. Vegetto Black only smirked at the strike, flipping backwards for only a second and stabilizing himself in mid air, a powerful sonic explosion soon exploding outwards after he righted himself. Vegetto panted heavily, staring up at Vegetto Black who lowered his arms, completely relaxed.

"Amazing. I had my doubts that a mortal such as yourself was capable of competing with me. But you were the one who crafted this body, and I should've given you more credit from the start."

Vegetto only narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare, watching Vegetto Black float downwards as he continued.

"This is further vindication. So much power, and yet in your simplicity, you have found clarity. Even in the face of overwhelming negativity, you stand tall and fight till the end. But it's not your conviction that spurs you forward...no. You love it, you love the thrill of it all!"

Vegetto's arms tense, watching Vegetto Black land gently on the ground, his chin lifting in the sky.

"I have made a grave mistake, and see now where I was wrong in my conviction for justice. You were right all along, Gowasu, I was never fit to be a Kaioshin. But even gods grow and learn, from their imperfections."

He lifted both arms to the sky, his grin widening and his dual voice raising.

"Do you see me now, Gowasu?! Look on your student and see how far he has com-"

Vegetto Black's wide eyes remained, his mouth wide as Vegetto's gloved fist smashed into his cheek, the doppelganger crashing to the floor seconds later and sliding to a halt. Vegetto scoffed, landing a few feet away after connection the blow, and shaking his fist.

"Sorry about that, you left yourself wide open there."

Vegetto's confident smirk soon vanished however, watching Vegetto Black rise up to his feet with a grin. No damage appeared to form on the doppelganger's cheek, his wild and ominous eyes staring back into Vegetto's blue pupils.

"Nice shot. That one...really got the blood flowing."

Vegetto's expression dropped slightly, tensing slightly at the sight of the dark pink aura flaring up.

"That one was the first one that really gave me any sensation. Not much, but enough."

Vegetto's eyes went wide, keeling forward slightly at the sudden pressure in his stomach. He hacked, staring down in shock at the fist now buried into his stomach, Vegetto Black's dual voice darkening.

"In truth, I've been holding back on you too. Maybe it was out of respect...or perhaps even pity. But it's time you evolved, mortal."

Vegetto gasped, his head whipping upwards once the fist shot upward from his stomach, sending the fused warrior flying into the air. He traveled only a few meters before Vegetto Black suddenly reappeared at the apex of his flight, sweeping his left leg down to send Vegetto flying back into the concrete. Vegetto Black kept a smirk, landing on the ground a few feet from Vegetto, who struggled to sit upright in the crater left in his wake.

"You've grown soft, taking comfort in leading a weak Patrol and facing pitiful foes for enemies. Don't worry though, I will teach you the humility you've shown me. The agonizing sting of defeat that my former self has endured by your teachings, will be returned in full."

Vegetto chuckled in response, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? I've been picking you apart ever since we started, Zamasu. Your bravado won't change anything."

Vegetto's confident expression disappeared, however, watching Vegetto Black smirk back and wave him on with his right hand. The two stared off intensely for a few seconds, Vegetto Black's expression changing as he mocked the fusion.

"Yoohoo!"

Vegetto snarled, suddenly bolting upwards from the crater and crashing down onto Vegetto Black in a flurry of punches and kicks. His narrowed eyes softened after a few seconds, however, watching each consecutive strike land cleanly on Vegetto Black's body without a reaction from the doppelganger.

Vegetto gasped, instinctively leaping back and pulling his arms up into a defensive stance while Vegetto Black mockingly brushed his left shoulder, dust dissipating from his black gi. Vegetto stared back at the confident smirk in shock, watching Vegetto Black raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong? You seemed so sure of yourself only a few seconds ago."

Vegetto remained tense, his glare strong while Vegetto Black chuckled lightly.

"Hey, don't get so down in the dumps. You've won every fight you've been in."

The doppelganger's dark smirk widened.

"You know, everyone meets their better sooner or later."

Vegetto grunted, his blue aura rapidly flaring outwards. The fused warrior rapidly bolted forward, launching into another flurry of punches and kicks while Vegetto Black feinted left and right, easily dodging the swipes and blows as he floated backwards along the ground. Vegetto snarled, his dual voice flaring at each failure.

"You're...nothing! Without that body, I'd be ripping you apart!"

Vegetto Black mockingly chuckled, his knees rising up and stopping each following blow.

"Oh yeah? Well look who's talking: you got your strength from Vegeta and Kakarot. You're nothing but those two's hard work, a borrowed vessel of power that doesn't even have a soul!"

Vegetto only snarled more in response, his dual voice turning dark.

"I'm...going...to...kill...you!"

Vegetto Black kept his smirk, parrying each strike with ease.

"Or...at least...make me use my hands!"

Vegetto roared, pulling his right arm back and launching it forward. His eyes went wide shortly after, the blow sailing past Vegetto Black, who quickly followed up with a knee to the Potara fusion's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Vegetto stumbled backwards, collapsing onto one knee and struggled to breathe while Vegetto Black loomed over him, his smirk remaining.

"Your energy is growing weaker, Vegetto. You can't keep this up for much longer."

Vegetto and Vegetto Black both gasped lightly, however, a bright green energy suddenly encasing Vegetto's entire body. The Potara fusion grunted, his entire body locked in a frozen position.

"What...is...this?!"

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes, staring down at the trapped Vegetto for a moment before turning his head up at the sound of a feminine voice that was slightly agitated.

"Finally...this clone did enough damage for my magic to work on you."

Towa kept a harsh frown, landing softly a few meters from Vegetto Black with Mira in tow. Vegetto's eyes followed her as she landed, his voice low.

"Towa. How'd I know a weakling like you would be behind this."

Towa scoffed.

"The same way I know a simpleton like you would risk being put into a vulnerable situation like this. I don't care for your petty sense of honor, I've come to finally see you eliminated from my goals, once and for all."

Vegetto Black raised an eyebrow, his dual voice still low.

"What are you planning, sorcerer?"

Towa's narrowed eyes turned to Vegetto Black, her frown remaining.

"What you were supposed to be doing: ending the legendary Time Patroller."

She nodded to the frozen Vegetto locked in place at the doppelganger's feet.

"Take his life and be done with this. You've played with your prey long enough; humiliating him does nothing to help the plan."

Vegetto Black's narrowed eyes locked onto Towa.

"You dare give orders to a god, mortal?"

Towa grunted.

"You were the one that gave the orders in the first place!"

Her eyes turned to Mira, nodding to him.

"But if you won't take Vegetto's life, then I'll have Mira do it for you. Go Mira...end the Time Patroller's leader once and for all!"

Mira nodded curtly in response, bolting forward with a small energy ball forming at his palm. Vegetto attempted to tense his body in preparation, his eyes widening.

 _My power...I can't...shield myself..._

His wide eyes following the warrior gaining ground on him until a pink energy blade suddenly swung forward, Mira's shocked expression still locked on his face as his decapitated head collapsed to the ground at Vegetto's knees. Vegetto blinked inside the green sphere locking him place, his eyes turning towards Vegetto Black who lowered his arm with a smirk.

"No, Vegetto will live to see the end of this day."

Vegetto Black turned towards Towa, her shocked expression nearly mirroring Mira's as she nearly screeched.

"What have you done?!"

Vegetto Black only chuckled in response, moving towards her.

"You challenged my rule, scorning the orders of a god. I told you not to interfere, and instead of obeying my command, you ruined my perfect battle."

His right hand shot out, encasing Towa's throat as she struggled in vain against his forearm, lifting her effortlessly into the air. Vegetto Black then sighed heavily, nearly shrugging his shoulders.

"But I suppose it can't be helped now. You will have your Demon Realm resurrected, but consider your little pet's demise a final lesson..."

His eyes went narrowed, a dark ominous expression amplifying the hate in his dual voice.

"Interfere with my battles again, and your dream will die with you."

Vegetto Black then turned his head back to Vegetto, who sat in the energy frozen.

"As for you, I'm sorry for my follower's rude interruption of our glorious battle. I wasn't able to teach you true humility today, but I hope this defeat has taught you well. Even if it wasn't truly by my hands alone."

Vegetto watched on in silence as Vegetto Black chuckled at him, raising two fingers to his forehead with his free hand.

"I look forward to seeing your progress out there on the real battlefield."

Vegetto's eyes only narrowed, watching Vegetto Black and Towa disappearing into thin air, the dark dual laughter of the doppelganger boring into his mind as he sat alone in the empty, decimated cityscape.


	23. Chapter 22: True Transcendence

**Chapter 22: True Transcendence**

* * *

 _"Get up!"_

 _The voice was as distorted in her ears as her eyesight, Kassava's perception completely muddled. Small changes in blue and orange light circled around her, followed shortly by a flash of white and agonizing pain ringing out across her body. Collapsing to the floor, the woman struggled to breathe._

 _"Transform!"_

 _A whimper only escaped her lips, despite her mind screaming the words._

 _I can't!_

 _"You will!"_

 _The dual voice in her mind turned sinister, darkening in its tone._

 _"Or you will die!"_

 _The grip around her neck intensified, Kassava barely able to recall even remembering the force's introduction in the first place. The blurred vision began to darken slightly, her body desperately struggling to fight against the overwhelming, suffocating power. The beat of her heart ringing in her ear began to slow, despite her mind racing faster than ever, the dark dual voice still clearly picking up._

 _"Or...you...will... **die**!"_

* * *

Kassava's upper body bolted upwards, her rapid panting nearly matching in tune with the flare of her golden aura surging outward. Her eyes shifted frantically around the room, her breathing beginning to steady once she realized where she sat. Now back in her makeshift room inside of Beerus' palace, Kassava leaned back on her arms, glancing down at the comforter covering her lower body and the bed she sat upright on while her breathing steadied. She jumped, however, at the calm collected voice ringing out a few feet away from her.

"Rough night, huh?"

Kassava caught her breath, her body relaxing at the sight of Genn sitting in a criss-cross position on his bed to the left side of hers, his hands in his lap.

"You've been out for a couple of days, you know. Do you even remember what happened?"

Kassava frowned, dropping down onto the mattress fully onto her back, her eyes turning to the ceiling.

"I fought...that Gogeta guy."

Her frown dropped slightly.

"And I couldn't beat him."

Genn shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Maybe, maybe not. You did some damage to him though, that's for sure. With better timing and a fighter who isn't prepared for your moves, you'll do way better."

Kassava sighed, her arms lifting up and resting on her stomach.

"Genn...do you not realize how hard that is going to be? You make it sound so simple."

Genn chuckled lightly.

"Well yeah! It is simple."

Kassava deadpanned, Genn continuing.

"Just because it's simple doesn't mean it's easy."

Kassava only sighed lightly in response, rolling onto her side away from Genn.

"At least I'll have more time to train and get stronger."

Genn frowned.

"Actually...today was the last day. We're heading back to Canton City first thing in the morning."

Kassava blinked hard, rapidly spinning around and sitting upright on the bed.

"What?!"

Genn frowned, his expression softening as he shrugged his shoulders once more.

"It's been a week already, Kass. We'll be heading back in the morning, and Vegetto will undoubtedly want to fight with you as soon as you get back."

Kassava grabbed her head, her voice frantic.

"No no no no...not yet! I'm not ready, I need more time to get stronger so I can-"

"Kass!"

Kassava stopped, her eyes locking onto Genn's warm smile.

"It's going to be alright. You're ready to face him."

Kassava scoffed audibly, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yeah, sure! I'm completely capable of beating him!"

Genn kept his smile, his tone flat.

"Well...Gogeta is almost the same exact fighter as Vegetto. If you're able to damage him, then you can damage Vegetto."

Kassava shook her head, her eyes wide in her petrified expression.

"No no, you don't understand. It doesn't matter what I did to him in our fight there: all of it, was just him toying with me. Just like Vegetto, they both have the power of a damn god, Genn! What the hell am I going to do against the power of a god?!"

Genn's smile diminished slightly, yet still remained.

"Well...why don't you focus less on them, and more on what you did out there against him? You know...where you pushed yourself farther than any of us even thought you could! Even Whis was surprised."

Kassava blinked.

"Huh?"

Genn's smile returned in full force, nodding his head once eagerly.

"Yup! Whis didn't expect you to go as far with the Kaioken as you did! He was really happy that you finally took his teachings to heart!"

Genn kept his grin, extending his pointer finger out.

"Rule number one: there are no limits! Just mental blocks you have to power through!"

Kassava grunted lowly in response, turning her head back down.

"That was just a one time thing. Besides...it's all crap anyway. I passed out, didn't I?"

Genn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes, her tone devoid of any positivity.

"Sounds like a limit to me."

Genn frowned.

"Nah...you don't get it, Kass. Sure, your body needs to grow and learn from the experience and all. But that doesn't mean you can't push it to heights that normally would be impossible in everyone else's minds."

Kassava snorted.

"Yeah, that's why you're so powerful huh? Mind over matter, yet here you are, still not a Super Saiyan or strong enough to be in the elite divisions of the Patrol."

A long silence followed her words, Kassava's head perking up and her eyes widening in realization of what she just said. Her head quickly turned towards Genn, her expression softening at the sight of his head bowed.

"I didn't mean that...sorry."

Genn kept his head bowed, his frown strong while he waved his arm in dismissal.

"It's fine. You're not wrong...but that's why Whis is interested in training you, not me."

Kassava kept her frown.

"Whis hasn't been training you?"

Genn shook his head once.

"Nah...I'm not strong enough for his real regiment. Trunks decided to opt out, since he didn't think that the rigorous training was needed to teach him a lesson he already learned on the first day. But for me...well...Whis told me I couldn't outsmart his true training, so I shouldn't bother with it."

Kassava bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Her brow furrowed, seeing Genn break out into a small smile.

"Don't be. He and I came up with another way for me to get stronger, but it won't be easy. I'll need to find a few people that are...well...like me."

Kassava kept a flat expression.

"Do you know where to look?"

Genn shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, not yet. But I'll figure something out, I'm sure."

Kassava smiled in response.

"You could use more friends, that's for sure."

Genn snorted.

"So could you."

Kassava giggled lightly in response, shifting onto her back again and staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe. So, does this plan only work for you...or can I get stronger from it as well?"

Genn paused, his eyes turning down and becoming lost in his train of thought. He perked up with a grin for a moment as the realization hit him, but quickly shook his head and recomposed himself.

"Oh...maybe not right now. But...I do have a plan for you to beat Vegetto. Even if he uses the power of a god!"

Kassava raised an eyebrow, turning slightly towards him.

"Oh?"

Genn nodded, meeting her eye to eye with a determined expression.

"Yes...but you'll need to do exactly what I tell you to."

* * *

The white light surrounding Vegetto's body soon diminished, the fused warrior collapsing onto the ground on all fours and panting lightly. Now back in the Time Vault, Vegetto slowly recomposed himself and got to his feet, his head turning to the sound of the Supreme Kai of Time's voice.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, turning to face her.

"No. I knew exactly what I was doing in there."

The Supreme Kai of Time scoffed.

"Yes, truly. You looked like you had complete control over Towa freezing your body in her magic and Mira nearly killing you! Not to mention, severely underestimating this...Vegetto Black...and losing as badly as you did to him! They could've killed you out there!"

Vegetto kept a flat expression, his eyes still narrow.

"That's in the past now. I'm alive, aren't I?"

The fused warrior shut his eyes shortly after, the agitation rising in his mind at the sound of Zamasu's boisterous laughter, the fallen Kaioshin turning his head to the Supreme Kai of Time from where he stood in his cell.

"Listen to that arrogance, Supreme Kai. Do you honestly think that this is the warrior that is destined to finally bring about an end to my plans?!"

Vegetto kept his frown, his glare remaining strong on the Supreme Kai of Time while the Elder turned his gaze to the side.

"Now he knows how our fight went down. We weren't supposed to do this here: you're supposed to be supporting me in front of him!"

Zamasu chuckled.

"How can she?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes lifted back to Zamasu, his hands balling into fists shortly after while the fallen Kaioshin nodded to him.

"Look at you: I don't need to be capable of reading minds to see you breaking down. Your entire world is falling apart right in front of you, as expected of a mortal who attempts to play the role of a god."

Vegetto grunted, moving up to the edges of the cell. Zamasu's confident expression remained unchanged, meeting Vegetto's stern eyes while the dual voice rung out once more.

"Lower the force field."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, the room falling silent. Her voice came out low and weak, barely audible.

"Wha-"

 _ **"LOWER THE DAMN FORCE FIELD!"**_

Both of the Kais' eyes went wide at the sudden outburst, Vegetto having spun around slightly with wide eyes in his rage. The smaller Kai moved slightly to her left, reaching under the table and rapidly trying to push at the button, missing a few times in her fear but eventually pressing onto the button. Zamasu's confident expression had remained unchanged, his eyes leaving Vegetto and watching the energy that held him retreating down into the floor shortly after. He inhaled deeply, his eyes lifting back up while he crossed his arms behind his back, watching Vegetto extended his arms out in his challenge.

"Let's see it then, god. Break me...right now."

Zamasu let out a small, amused grunt.

"I don't need to. Look at what you've done to your-"

He suddenly stumbled, his body bumping into the wall from the force slamming into his cheek in the form of a downwards punch. Vegetto's rage grew clearly in his expression, his dual voice raising into a shout as he cocked his arm back.

"What was that?! I couldn't hear you!"

Zamasu slowly struggled to stand upright, chuckling darkly in amusement.

"I said...look at what you're doing to your-"

Another punch forced the fallen Kaioshin down onto his ribs, Zamasu breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter as Vegetto loomed over him, pulling his arm back after the second punch.

"Did you say something?! Still can't make it out!"

Zamasu stifled his laughter once more, the confidence still strong in his tone.

"You're wasting your time, not even your pride will feel better after punching me like this. He's far stronger than you can possibly compete with, and you know it. You primitive monkeys have no idea how to wield the powers of a god, and he proved it today. You are outclassed by a true, intelligence beyond your comprehension. With no way to increase your own power to match him."

Vegetto's rage continued to rise at the insults, Zamasu raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can punch your way through immortality, Vegetto? Face the truth: you're nothing but a primitive little mortal, trying to fight his way out of a destiny he himself invoked upon the universe. This...is why you deserve the fate that's coming to you."

The fused warrior shot both arms down, hoisting Zamasu up by his bulky clothes and holding him into the air.

"The only fate that awaits me, is watching you being erased from **my** universe. You may be safe for now, but we will find a way to erase you once and for all."

His glare sharpened even further.

"And when we do, nothing will stand in my way this time. No faulty one hour time limits, no sword from Trunks to give you a new opportunity to rise above. Only me and you, finishing what we started."

Vegetto grunted, flicking his rests and tossing Zamasu back onto the floor with a loud thud. He moved to the edge of the table and pressed the button once more, the energy shooting back up and locking Zamasu back into his cell without any resistance from the fallen god.

Vegetto then turned on his heel.

"I'm going to bed tonight, save your scolding and lectures for the morning when I'm in a better mood."

The fused warrior did not wait for a response, soon disappearing through the exit and leaving the two Kaioshins alone in the Time Vault with Zamasu, who chuckled darkly once he was completely out of earshot.


	24. Chapter 23: Against All Odds

**Chapter 23: Against All Odds**

* * *

The calm, space atmosphere surrounding the planet remained unchanged while Whis stared up at the stars, an emotionless expression across his face. He turned his head slowly towards the sound of two pairs of boots trudging through the grass a few feet away, a warm smile forming at the sight of Genn and Kassava.

"Good morning you two. Are you ready for the big day?"

Genn nodded, smiling back at Whis while Kassava only glanced away.

"Yup! Sorry we're late, Kass slept in again and wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried."

Whis shook his head.

"Don't be. It's rather refreshing to hear she was able to sleep at all last night. Normally, most fighters would've jeopardized their fight from a lack of sleep in anticipation."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you have a big breakfast as well?"

Genn nodded curtly in response, prompting Whis to turn on his heel.

"Then let's be off. We should get going, don't want to make Vegetto wait too long!"

Beerus' eyes scanned the three warriors who all moved up behind Whis, remaining silent until they had placed their hands on his back. The god of destruction stood with his arms crossed, glancing to the side at the silent Gogeta for a moment before facing back towards Whis.

"Is the situation really that dire, Whis?"

Whis turned his head down to Beerus, his flat expression remaining.

"Are you referring to the Zamasu event?"

Beerus nodded, Whis rubbing his chin for a moment.

"If I were to rate it on a scale from one to ten...I'd say it's probably a very concrete four."

Trunks' eyes widened.

"A...four?!"

Whis nodded.

"Yes, victory shouldn't be too difficult or unexpected for your Patrol here."

Trunks stared back incredulously.

"Whis...there are two of him, one of them having stolen Vegetto's body! Not to mention...what if they revive the Demon Realm's inhabitants?!"

Whis blinked, glancing back up.

"Oh right, I forgot about the doppelganger."

He kept a warm smile.

"My apologies, I would rate it a six with all things considered."

Trunks dropped his forehead into his free hand, sighing heavily. Kassava kept a frown as well, fidgetting slightly while Beerus nodded.

"Fine, but don't be gone for too long. It's been awhile since that idiot has asked to train with us, and I'm sure he'll get restless sooner than later."

Whis nodded.

"As you wish, Lord Beerus. Good luck with your pupil, and I will see you in a couple of days."

The group suddenly shot upwards into a massive beam of light, bolting into the dark depths of space and leaving Beerus and Gogeta behind on world. Kassava grimaced at the sudden expulsion of force, her head spinning and slowly stabilizing to see the image of the four all floating along together inside of a beam of energy traveling rapidly through the confines of space. Her eyes followed the stars that they shot past, the streaks of light catching her attention until Whis' voice rung out.

"Do you have a plan to beat him, Kassava?"

Kassava paused, a little off guard at the comment, before speaking with a flat tone.

"Yeah...I gotta catch him off guard is all."

Whis kept his head turned forward.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Kassava glanced over to Genn for a moment, before turning back to Whis.

"Just...powering up at the right time. And well...I have a new move I can use that he hasn't seen before."

Whis turned his eyes slightly to the side.

"Ah yes, your alteration of the Dragon's Fist. I take it you plan to use that move on him before he powers up to Blue?"

Kassava frowned.

"...before?"

Whis nodded, his head finally turning back to her.

"You must remember that Vegetto can sustain the power of a god without any drawbacks to his stamina. If he powers up to Blue, then your attack will not be able to effectively damage him at your current level."

Kassava narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to dig deeper."

Whis chuckled lightly in response, turning back around.

"Perhaps you can, but fighting harder is not always the path to victory either. You will need to find the right balance if you want to win this battle."

Kassava nodded her head once.

"Alright...I'll give it a shot."

* * *

"That's another galaxy...gone."

Vegetto's narrowed eyes stared down at the outstretched scroll in front of him, ignoring the Supreme Kai of Time's voice while he studied the sight before him. A lone, small and golden streak shot through the darkness of space, a cataclysmic explosion having erupted moments earlier with the entire system being vaporized by the energy.

"He's not even using Rose to do it either."

The Supreme Kai of Time winced heavily, a small twinge of pain across her expression.

"If he keeps this up...Towa will have the energy she needs to break the seal on the Demon Realm. I don't know how much longer I can stop the butterfly effect his distortions are causing."

Vegetto sighed heavily.

"We'll need everyone back here if we're hoping to take the fight to him. Let Towa harness the negative energy from the distortions, Chronoa. That should take some of the burden off from you at the very least."

The Elder Kai frowned.

"Do not underestimate the Demon Realm, Vegetto. Your doppelganger may be a grave threat to the universe, but we have no idea what is lying in wait on the other side of that seal. If she brings back her followers, then we may have to deal with a threat much greater than Zamasu."

Vegetto pushed himself off the table, his eyes perking at the sound of more footsteps towards the entrance. Zamasu also turned his head up, his narrowed eyes landing on Whis, Genn, Kassava, and Trunks as they all entered, the taller angel speaking first.

"Apologies for the delay, we meant to arrive much sooner."

An expression of relief washed over Vegetto's tense face, his expression lightening as he smirked.

"Thank goodness, you're back. How did your training go?"

Kassava moved around from Whis, rubbing her arm.

"It went well, I think."

The Supreme Kai of Time also smiled widely, moving towards the group.

"Alright guys, we can all talk a little bit later. But right now, I need you all to get in the timeline and take care of this fake Vegetto as a team."

Whis frowned.

"Hold on a moment there, Supreme Kai."

His eyes diverted to the Scroll for a moment, before smiling and turning back to her.

"I'm more interested in seeing the fight between Vegetto and Kassava. Your mission can wait."

Vegetto's eyes widened in shock, staring on silently while the Supreme Kai of Time mimicked his surprised expression.

"What do you mean the mission can wait?! He's causing ripples into the time stream Whis!"

Whis nodded.

"Yes, a rather grave crime indeed. But don't worry: I'll help you manage the distortions so these two can have their battle. The doppelganger can have his fun for now."

Zamasu kept his narrowed eyes trained on Whis, his tone flat.

"Passively allowing your pest infected kingdoms to burn in order to appease your selfish desires? You sully the name of the gods, angel."

Whis turned his head slightly towards the cell, his warm tone never once changing.

"Oh my, I didn't even see you there. I trust you are well, Zamasu?"

Zamasu scoffed.

"I suffer every day in the presence of you fools. I yearn for the day where I might evolve past the trivialities of the cursed mortals and their failed gods that cherish them."

Whis nodded.

"Ah yes, my apologies."

He turned back to the Supreme Kai of Time, smiling.

"Now, are those terms acceptable?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her frown, turning her head up towards Vegetto, who had already moved to the Scroll with a small grin.

"I guess...I don't really have a choice in the matter anyway."

Whis beamed in response, standing back upright.

"Splendid! Now..."

He nodded to Kassava, who moved up a few feet from Vegetto and stood next to him in front of the scroll.

"Good luck, Kassava!"

Kassava furrowed her brow, a small frown still across her face as she stared back at Whis, turning her eyes down to Genn and Trunks. Her expression softened, the white light soon overtaking her entire body but not blinding her enough to miss the two other Saiyans, both grinning and giving her a couple of thumbs up signs. Her head then turned back in front, the pressure of a hand on her shoulder causing her to gasp slightly. She blinked, just in time to see Vegetto nod at her with a confident smirk before two disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 _Unmarked world, Sealed Timeline_

Kassava's eyes turned down to the grass beneath her shoes, blinking in confusion for a moment before Vegetto's dual voice spoke out.

"Recognize the place? It's the same timeline I used for our first spar. Entirely different reality from the time stream we protect, made for the sole purpose of training and unrestricted combat."

He took a few steps back, a golden aura suddenly washing over his entire body in rapid succession, the surge of his energy knocking Kassava off balance.

"I can't wait to see what Whis' training has done for you. So if you don't mind...how about we skip the warm up?"

Kassava took a few steps back after recovering, raising an eyebrow.

"You want my full power from the start?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Of course, but just remember one thing Kassava..."

Kassava stared back, watching Vegetto lift his pointer finger into the air.

"Winning and losing mean nothing today, alright? What matters most, what I want to see more than anything, is you giving it your all. Understand?"

Kassava frowned, but nodded once. Vegetto kept his smirk, his arms tensing and moving into his signature combat stance.

"Alright then...let's see what you can do."

Kassava swallowed hard, spacing her legs slightly and clenching her fists together.

 _Alright Kass...this is it. This is what you trained for. Don't worry too much about him being a bit stronger than you..._

Her gaze remained locked on Vegetto, her arms twitching as a golden aura soon washed over her body as well. The lack of any impact on her stamina had no effect on her thoughts, still racing through her head.

 _A lot stronger than you. But you have a new set of techniques now...that we can take nice and easy. On three...one...two..._

Kassava grunted heavily, the golden aura being completely overtaken on the surge of bright red energy shooting up from underneath her feet and blasting out a torrent of wind in every direction from her body. Vegetto's smirk immediately dropped as the wind hit his body, his hair and gi ruffling slightly as he stood completely still. Frowning slightly, Vegetto lowered his arms a bit at the sight, his dual voice low.

"The Kaioken?"

Kassava inhaled deeply, pushing the air from her lungs shortly after and glancing down at her arms.

 _Easy...easy. The strain wasn't nearly as bad this time..._

Her head lifted, her narrowed eyes shifting into a strong determined glare.

"Alright body...don't fail me now!"

The thunderous roar mounted slowly, Kassava's voice booming above the surge of wind and power exploding outwards from around her body. The entire planet began to shake under the violent surge in power, aside from the lone fused warrior standing tall against the powerful forces surging around his body. Vegetto scoffed, one hand reaching up and rubbing his temple at the sight and shouting above the winds as best he could.

"That's a lot of strain you're putting on your body for only a times ten multiplier! It won't be enough!"

His smirk returned, but only for a moment as Kassava's thunderous voice erupted above the surge of red lightning spiraling up into her aura.

"THEN HOW ABOUT **TWENTY**?!"

Vegetto's eyes went wide, gasping slightly as the entire sky itself washed into a shade of red and distorting the atmosphere covering the planet.

 ** _"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"_**

Vegetto's arms instinctively shot up, a breeze of wind instinctively warning him of the impending danger, only to keel forward onto the arm now lodged into his stomach. His wide eyes and shocked expression remained, staring back into the sharp glare of the transformed Kassava for a second until blows crushing into him from all angles forced him to stumble back along the ground. Vegetto grimaced heavily, a small trail of blood flowing from the right side of his mouth as he quickly recomposed himself in time for the next few strikes.

He roared, his right arm shooting up and parrying an incoming fist, with his left left sweeping out in the opposite, swiping another fist completely off balance. His arms shot up, one of his hands catching Kassava's fists neatly as she reappeared directly in front of him. Kassava gasped, another surge of golden energy catching her attention as blue sparks of lightning surging around Vegetto's aura clashed with the red discharges from her own.

"What's wrong?!"

Vegetto's head shot forward, slamming his forehead into hers and Kassava's head rocked back, the Saiyan woman cringing heavily from the blow.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?!"

Kassava snarled, breaking the arm lock and stepping back, soon launching forward from her momentum and launching into another flurry of punches and kicks. Vegetto chuckled happily, his arms swinging in every direction as Kassava teleported into strikes from multiple different angles, expertly parrying and blocking each of her strikes. His eyes followed the movements near perfectly, his left arm held in front of his chest to his right from blocking her punch. He tracked her energy to the right to the opposite angle, his left arm now cocked back and shooting out into an elbow jab, his other hand gripping his wrist to prevent the arm from swinging out too far. He blinked, the shock clear in his expression as the blow sailed cleanly through a transparent afterimage of Kassava, before he toppled forward from a powerful kick driving into his upper back.

Vegetto hacked in pain, stumbling onto the ground for only a second before another knee shot up into his chin, Kassava having teleported in front of him with another ferocious strike. She snarled, disappearing into thin air once again as Vegetto shot upwards into the sky and into space itself, the Saiyan woman teleporting to the apex of his ascension with her right arm pulled back. Bright red energy spiraled and crackled around her fore arm, the light in the atmosphere converging into her arm as well before she launched her fist into a downwards spike, a sonic boom erupting from the impact it made into Vegetto's body to send him spiraling back towards the planet.

Vegetto quickly righted himself in mid air, his arms shooting out in opposite directions and his body soon coming to a halt with a small sonic boom of his own. His narrowed eyes shifted back to the planet, his panting strong while a smirk rose on his expression at the sight of Kassava's red covered aura teleporting onto the planet's surface. She roared loud enough for the fusion to hear, but her eyes went wide with a lack of body for her kick to punt into the air, yelping as she flipped forward from her lack of balance and crashing onto the ground with a loud thud. She grimaced, rapidly shaking her head and rising to her feet, her eyes turning up to the smirking Vegetto high in the sky, waving her own with his right hand.

"Ok then...let's see you handle this one!"

Kassava let out another thunderous roar, the entire planet shaking violently as she struggled to bring her arms behind her back. A small red energy ball whirred to life in her cupped hands, the energy growing massively within a small span of time as her head lifted upwards, watching Vegetto. The fused warrior narrowed his eyes at the surging charge of energy beneath him, his smirk remaining.

 _Incredible...she's still drawing out even more power._

Vegetto suddenly bolted backwards, erupting into a golden dash to gain more ground on Kassava and soon curving around high into space, tensing his arms in preparation for the blast. Back on the planet, Kassava's eyes shot wide open, the ground cracking heavily beneath her body as she slung both arms forward high into the sky in a Kamehameha stance.

 ** _"DRAGON'S FIRE!"_**

The massive red beam of energy spiraled forward, the grass around her body withering beneath the flames as the energy took the form of a crimson Shenron, the dragon's thunderous roar erupting into the sky as it shot forward. Vegetto's eyes widened immensely, quickly curling his arms up at the sight of the red dragon more than a hundred times his size closing in on him. His voice roared over the violent energy spiralling towards him while his body was encased in a bright white light, the energy shattering into shards like broken glass and revealing the freshly transformed Super Saiyan Blue. Vegetto's narrowed eyes tracked the dragon as it approach, his hands grasping together and spiking the dragon's jaw to his left to send the red beam attack slightly to the left as his body shot to the right away from the dragon soaring past him.

Kassava's arms both began to glow, quickly pulling them back and tensing as her fingers curled tightly into fists. Her eyes remained locked on the scene above, a smirk across her face at the sight of the dragon having been deflected to Vegetto's side and missing the fused warrior.

"Perfect!"

The Saiyan woman suddenly bolted upwards into a dash, screaming at the top of her lungs as she propelled her left knee and arm forward into a charge, the energy still surging around both of her forearms. Vegetto quickly regained his composure, his blue eyes locking onto the small red speck heading towards him and tensing his arms.

 _That's it...let's finish this!_

Vegetto's narrowed eyes sharpened further, taking note of Kassava's body now that she was in range.

 _Wait...what is she doing? She's charging off the wrong foot..._

His eyes widened, watching on as Kassava's outstretched suddenly snapped back at the elbow and pulling her arm towards her chest. Vegetto whirled around in time to see the massive red dragon completely shoot around in a one hundred and eighty degree turn, rapidly closing back in on him. His arms went up quickly in defense, but his head turned at the sound of Kassava's voice thundering out once more, watching on as her opposite fist shot forward into the correct charging stance.

 ** _"DRAGON'S FIST!"_**

Vegetto rapidly curled his arms inward, tightening up into a ball as both dragons rapidly closed in on him from his back and front, soon colliding head on into the fused warrior and engulfing him in a massive explosion of energy. Kassava braced against the force of the impact, the blast forcing her to spiral back down to the planet and sent her crashing into the ground. Her head remained locked, staring upward at the energy still violently surging with narrowed eyes until it began to die down slowly.

* * *

Genn grinned from ear to ear, fist pumping with his right arm.

"Alright, it worked!"

Trunks' shocked expression matched the two Kais all looming over the Scroll, the Supreme Kai of Time speaking with a light voice.

"Did she...oh no."

The Elder Kai kept a frown as well, shaking his head.

"Vegetto underestimated her attacks...and it looks like he paid the final price for his arrogance."

Whis smiled, his eyes turning to the Elder.

"Come now...young Kai. Open your eyes...and look closer."

The four all shared a perplexed expression at Whis' words, turning back to the screen depicting the battle in the Scroll.

* * *

Kassava stood with her arms at her sides, watching the smoke clear as red sparks of electricity surged outward in every direction. Her sharp eyes only lifted slightly, a gasp escaping her lips at the sight of a blue flare of energy high into the sky. She quickly threw up her arms, watching the speck rapidly shoot down towards the planet and slamming into the surface a few hundred meters away, the ground shaking and nearly knocking her off balance. She shook her head quickly, regaining her footing and turning her attention to the new found crater, silently watching on in tense preparation for the likely counter attack.

Her eyes widened, watching Vegetto slowly emerge from the rubble in a limp. He panted heavily, his entire upper gi having been torn and ripped with scratches and scars littering his torso. His right eye was tightly shut, blood trailing down from the edges, along with a few red smears doing very little to dull the bright, blue shine of his eyebrow hairs. Kassava tensed uneasily, watching Vegetto soon break out into a warm grin and chuckle lowly while he clutched his ribs.

"I...knew you could do it."

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed in relief, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh thank goodness...she didn't kill him."

Genn kept his frown, watching the scene play out.

"That's it then. Vegetto survived the attack, and while he's badly damaged, Kassava doesn't stand a chance now. With Super Saiyan Blue, she won't be able to even land a finger on him."

Whis shook his head once.

"No, that's not it either."

His smile returned, facing towards Trunks who didn't lift his head from the Scroll.

"You know Vegetto's fighting habits better than anyone, Trunks. What do you think about this development?"

Trunks crossed his arms, his tone flat.

"He's not even at a percent of his real power now: that attack did some serious damage, even through his defenses in Blue. I've never seen him like this...but the thought of Vegetto fighting in a desperate bid to survive is...scary to say the least. This is what he wanted: pushed to his very limit so that he could bring out whatever he had left. To fight all out at his full potential...without holding back."

His head turned up to the others.

"If she doesn't end this now...then losing might be the least of her concerns."

* * *

Vegetto stopped in place, nearly slumping forward but remained upright with his arms dangling and keeping his smirk.

"You've...finally...come into your own. You got me...good."

Kassava kept her frown, her softer voice heavily contrasting the violent energy surging around her.

"You're hurt."

Vegetto chuckled in response, shaking his head.

"That...doesn't matter now...Kassava. You're...the best fighter I've...ever trained. You've...proven the Kais wrong...and are a worthy rival."

Kassava smiled slightly, her arms lowering.

"Thanks...but why don't we call it here? There's no need to keep going."

Kassava's smile completely disappeared, gasping at Vegetto's sudden dual voice roaring at her in a thunderous, dark shout.

 ** _"NO!"_**

Kassava stood petrified, staring into the wild, narrowed eyes of the fused warrior. The immense rage in his expression manifested in his dual voice again, yet contained to a normal volume.

"Don't you dare run from this! For once in your pathetic life...finish what you've started! You will...beat me...you will...win!"

Kassava blinked, watching Vegetto's smirk morph into a dark grin.

 ** _"Or you will die!"_**

Vegetto roared, his blue aura flaring to life in every direction. He rapidly bolted forward seconds later, his labored breathing hidden beneath the raw surge of power as he quickly launched his right arm forward. Kassava yelped, barely catching the hit in time and crying out slightly in pain, the vibration of the impact stinging into her arm while the ground beneath the two cracked and deformed heavily. She stumbled backwards, only to shoot down into the ground from the force of Vegetto's gloved fist slamming into her cheek. Skidding to a halt on the surface, Kassava rapidly bolted to her feet and threw up her arms in defense, Vegetto's fists flying forward into her forearms relentlessly and sending her blasting backwards along the ground during his assault.

She quickly spaced her legs, her arm shooting out and rapidly jabbing into Vegetto's right cheek. Vegetto stumbled back, Kassava blinking in confusion at the sight of such a light attack imbalancing him, only to cringing at the right leg of the fused warrior slamming into her right shoulder in follow up roundhouse kick. Kassava retrained her composure, watching Vegetto also soon raise his arms back up into an offensive stance.

 _That one didn't hurt as bad...his power is dropping fast._

Kassava grunted, the red aura visibly shining from around her body retreating slightly in size and the sparks of red electricity disappearing from sight.

* * *

Trunks raised an eyebrow, his eyes slightly wide.

"Did..did she just drop her power there?"

Whis smiled down at the Scroll.

"Yes...she's starting to figure it out. She's strong enough and fast enough in times ten to take him down. There's no need to risk her own body collapsing with times twenty now."

Genn kept his frown.

"But that means her own defense has dropped a little, right?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"Yes...it has. She's sacrificing a power that would guarantee her shelter from his attacks, for the endurance to see the fight through. She's close...but if he lands just one heavy blow in Blue...that could be it."

* * *

Kassava surged forward, roaring at the top of her lungs as she launched into a flurry of strikes. Her eyes watched Vegetto intensely, her arms flowing into chained combos and jabbing at nearly every different point along his front side. She watched as Vegetto's arms trembled, struggling to push her own fists up or away from his body in the parries, along with his stance visibly faltering from any jab to his legs. Her eyes quickly scanned him for an opening, her left leg shooting out and striking into his knee. Vegetto grunted, stumbling to the left while Kassava launched her opposing arm forward, aiming for his jaw. Her eyes widened, however, the blow striking into Vegetto's gloved hand and the fused warrior rapidly jabbing a punch into her stomach.

Kassava visibly hacked, doubling over and pain and crashing down to the ground with her arms grasping onto her gut. Vegetto panted heavily, his half opened eye staring down at the balled up woman at his feet, a few drops of blood dripping down onto her golden hair.

"You...haven't won yet."

He cringed heavily, wobbling slightly in his stance.

"Don't...get too...cocky."

His eyes widened, watching Kassava suddenly bolt up into a flip directly above his head. Her arms shot out, gripping onto his shoulders as she flipped over his head cleanly, grappling Vegetto and swinging him over her shoulders and into the ground as she landed neatly on her feet. Her hand shot out, an open palm directly over Vegetto's face as energy began to build at the end, whirring to life. She yelped, however, Vegetto's gloved hand suddenly wrapping around her outstretched wrist and swinging her forward from the sheer strength of the fused warrior alone. Kassava rapidly recovered from the toss, bolting back towards the small crater with her arm curled up. She blinked, the thought of Vegetto predicting her movements again catching her attention.

She suddenly pulled up, wincing heavily as she rapidly lifted from a dash forward into a still, standing position on the ground. Her body trembled slightly at the sound of the dual voice yelping, Vegetto soon crashing to the ground directly in front of her shortly after. Vegetto winced, his head turning only in time to see Kassava's boot punting him in the stomach and knocking him out of the fresh crater he formed on his impact. Kassava stopped in place, her expression immediately softening at the sound of his heavy wheezing, Vegetto writhing heavily on the ground a few feet from her.

* * *

Genn grinned, his fists raising.

"Yes! That has to be it: he can't keep fighting anymore! She's won!"

Whis shook his head, his smile rising.

"No...I'm afraid not."

His eyes turned down, Genn raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look...Vegetto is still conscious. And she isn't following up with a hit that can end this fight."

* * *

Kassava frowned down at the sight, watching on as Vegetto continued to struggle to lift himself up off the ground. He managed to slowly push himself up to all fours, Kassava's narrowed eyes locked onto him.

"Why?! Why won't you just stay down?!"

Vegetto ignored her questioning, still trembling as he suddenly toppled back down onto the floor and upending all of his progress while Kassava placed her hands on her hips.

"It's about your damn pride again, isn't it?! You just can't admit that I finally beat you...can you?!"

Her eyes watched Vegetto continue to make progress, his wheezing still strong but slowing slightly as his body recovered what little energy it had left.

"I thought you said winning and losing doesn't matter here?! So why the hell do you keep trying to get up and continue this?!"

Vegetto's words came out in a weak dual raspy voice, managing to rest on one knee into a kneeling position.

"Because...I...want...to."

Kassava's eyes widened, watching Vegetto bow his head slightly, catching himself on one arm before he fell face first back onto the ground.

"Please...keep...fighting with me."

Kassava blinked in confusion, the sound of Trunks' mechanical voice ringing out in her ear.

 _::Kassava, listen to me. You need to end this now.::_

Her eyes trailed back to Vegetto, listening on as Trunks continued.

 _::You have no idea what kind of fire you're playing with here. This is who he is, and he will push himself to the very end if he has to in this fight. This is his biggest flaw, Kassava: he will do anything to have the best fight he can get. He won't stop until one of you is dead at the end of this.::_

Kassava nodded once, her eyes still wide.

"I...I think I finally get it now."

Trunks' sigh of relief rung out in her ear, his voice losing its edge.

 _::Great...glad you see the danger. Just...knock him out quickly, and we can all relax here at the Time Vault. You did great today.::_

Kassava nodded, dropping her arm and turning her attention back to Vegetto.

"Yeah, see you in a bit."

* * *

Trunks dropped his arm down from his ear, turning his head back to Whis.

"Alright...it's done. I convinced her to end the fight now."

He rubbed his temple, shaking his head.

"Unbelievable...to think she would actually beat him, let alone push him that far."

"Uh...Trunks?"

Trunks stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Genn kept his frown, nodding back to the Scroll.

"You might...uh...wanna take a look at this."

Trunks narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment, before the disbelief struck his expression at the sight before him.

* * *

Vegetto slowly rose to his feet, his pained expression remaining as his head turned up. His one eye went wide, staring at the sight in a mix of confusion and disbelief.

Having taken a step back, Kassava stood bent forward, her legs spaced out in opposing directions. She leaned forward, crouching down with her right elbow near her bent knee curled into a fist, while her left arm hung out in a crane like posture, her pointer and middle finger curled and extended from the rest of her hand.

Vegetto blinked hard with his one eye, noticing that Kassava's red aura had completely disappeared alongside her Super Saiyan glow.

"Am I doing it right? I saw Goku doing this pose once...thought it was fitting."

Vegetto stared back, his breathing having completely stabilized while he stood upright.

"You're...not using the Kaioken?"

Kassava smiled warmly.

"No...I don't need it anymore."

Vegetto narrowed his one eye for only a moment in response, watching her smile morph into a smirk.

"But you wanted to keep going...so I'm making it fair for you. Now...c'mon! I know you can still dig out some more power!"

Vegetto let out a small grunt in amusement, struggling to shift his right and left leg apart. He managed to slowly shift his weight onto both legs, having spread them to the side instead of in front and behind his body like Kassava. He took a moment to settle himself, panting heavily again as he lifted his right arm up, his fingers contorting into a small claw like pose while he held his right arm out to the side, his gloved hand balled into a fist.

Kassava gasped, her eyes widening in recognition of the pose.

"Is that..."

Vegetto chuckled lightly, managing to shift his neck muscles and nod once curtly.

"Yeah...I thought it was...fitting."

The two transformed Saiyans then roared in unison, their auras rapidly surging outward before bolting forward into a furious exchange of punches and kicks.

* * *

Trunks' frown remained, sighing once more as he turned his head away from the screen.

"Damn her..."

Whis kept his smile, his attention never leaving the screen before him.

"Well, looks like we were right about her after all. She's finally coming into her own."

Trunks scoffed audibly.

"Yeah...just in time to nearly get herself killed. She lowered her power again, this time, to a just a Super Saiyan!"

Whis nodded in response.

"I don't see why she would use the other form. Vegetto is barely able to fight, she doesn't need much to beat him here."

Trunks shook his head.

"You know she only did that to prolong the fight, Whis. She wasn't tired, she could've ended it there! But she gave him an opening, and now those two are getting closer and closer to killing each other!"

Zamasu chuckled.

"Such is the way of your kind."

Zamasu blinked, caught off guard from Trunks whirling around and pointing at him.

"You stay out of this! I'll muzzle you myself if I have to!"

Zamasu fell silent, his narrowed eyes watching Trunks as the half Saiyan turned back to the table.

Whis' eyes finally lifted from the Scroll, turning to Trunks.

"It'll be alright Trunks. Just have a little faith like the rest of us here..."

He started to gesture towards the other three spectators, but stopped midway at the sight of all three huddled close together, the nervousness clear in their expressions. Trunks frowned, his glare turning back up to Whis who stifled a small giggle.

"Well...ok maybe only one of us has any faith. But just relax, and enjoy the fight. They'll both be fine."

* * *

Kassava grunted, her right leg swinging around into a downwards strike towards Vegetto's shoulder, the fused warrior rapidly blocking the blow and forcing her back. Regaining her footing, Kassava vaulted back onto the offense, swinging her right and left arms down in a circular spin and wincing heavily at Vegetto's right fist soon slamming into her ribs, her strikes stopping mid way. She stumbled back, but quickly bolted back up, panting as she slipped a clean hook into Vegetto's jaw and quickly cocking her other arm back with clenched fist. Vegetto rapidly whirled back around as well, his own fist launching with hers as the two struck each other across their cheeks.

Kassava stumbled backwards, collapsing onto her backside while Vegetto stumbled down onto one knee. Both warriors panted heavily, staring each other down before Kassava launched forward into a dash first. Vegetto tensed, immediately throwing his own right arm forward and propelling a small, blue orb of energy outwards. Kassava gasped, her arms instantly shooting up and attempting to catch the small condensed ball of godly ki that sent her skidding along the ground. The ball soon erupted into a large explosion, engulfing the Super Saiyan in a plume of smoke. Kassava dropped down from the cloud, coughing and recollecting herself before getting back up in time to see a barrage of small blue energy orbs closing in on her. She quickly vaulted upwards, dashing in and out of sight to guide Vegetto's direction of fire as he desperately shot blast after blast at her.

Vegetto whirled around, firing a small beam at an afterimage of Kassava, spinning around and shooting another at the same appearance. Each after image got closer and closer, Vegetto intensely launching both arms forward and letting out a roar in one, final blast of blue energy forward. His eyes went wide, the energy sailing through another afterimage hovering directly in his face, his arms drooping down into his standing lap. His head turned slightly to the left, noticing Kassava appear in sight once again with her right fist cocked back. Vegetto's lips rose into a slight smile, letting his arms dangle in front of him in his complete exhaustion, his head whipping to the side as Kassava's fist connected square into his cheek and knocking him to ground. Kassava panted heavily, scratches littering her own body as she collapsed onto the ground with him, both warriors instantly descending into their normal states. Kassava's eyes fluttered, attempting to stay open as she struggled to push herself up right off of Vegetto's chest, but soon collapsed and let her eyes slowly shut.

 _I...did...it..._


	25. Chapter 24: The Price of Victory

**Chapter 24: The Price of Victory**

* * *

"Are you even listening to me, Kassava?"

Kassava turned her head up, a dazed expression across her face. She sat upright on a single cot inside of the plain looking room, her eyes locked onto the human male doctor that sighed in exasperation, leaning forward in the chair he sat in.

"Don't answer that. Are you listening now?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, what is it this time?"

The doctor kept his frown.

"I know you don't really seem to care much about the constraints of your physical body, but this medical facility was created for that purpose: to care for that body you seem intent on neglecting. This is your third visit here now, and I've already noticed a dangerous trend with you."

His eyes narrowed, nearly glaring at Kassava who lazily glanced around the room.

"You keep pushing yourself too far. You didn't sustain many injuries in the fight, but you've been in the healing tank for hours treating your collapsed right lung. Not to mention, I've never seen so much strain placed on a cardiovascular system in my entire career."

Kassava yawned audibly.

"Fascinating, can I go now? I feel fine doc, and I'll be careful from now on."

The doctor shook his head.

"Not until you realize the danger here. Keep up this sort of reckless training, and you just might be the first person to ever rupture their heart from pure effort alone."

Kassava only let out a small snort in response, hopping off the bed and landing lightly on her feet. She moved forward in a brisk walk, her eyes narrowing slightly with a low voice.

"Sorry doc, but I've got bigger problems to worry about now. My little health problems can wait."

She reached the door shortly after, grasping onto the metal knob but stopped at the sound of the doctor's voice.

"He's still not in great condition, Kassava."

Kassava went still, holding onto the door knob and remaining silent in response. The doctor turned slightly, staring at her back.

"You can see him...but today is an important day for his recovery process. It took a couple of days for us to even stabilize him, and if anything should stress him out, all of that work could be undone. Or worse."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just...don't do anything to stress him out, ok?"

Kassava remained still, her head still turned forward. After a few seconds, she slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door, slipping out into the hallway and lightly shutting the door behind her. The doctor sighed, shaking his head once and standing up from his seat.

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Trunks stood with his arms crossed, glancing down at the empty table with narrowed eyes. His mind wandered deep in thought despite the lack of material in front of him, Genn scratching the back of his head before he spoke.

"So, how long do you think he'll be out for?"

Trunks shook his head once.

"No clue. I honestly never imagined he could even lose to her, let alone taking so much damage that he almost died. It's already been a couple of days and the doctors say he's possibly even weeks away from walking again."

Whis nodded.

"That seems a little too long for the current dilemma at hand. I'll see what I can do about that."

Trunks blinked, lifting his head up and watching Whis turn on his heel.

"Where are you going?"

Whis kept his attention forward, slowly climbing the steps as he spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

The taller angel disappeared shortly afterwards, Trunks sighing and turning back to the table.

"Well...all we can do is wait."

Zamasu peered up from where he sat in his cell, his tone flat.

"Even as servants for the gods, you fail to even do your jobs correctly. My kindred spirit wreaks havoc upon your timeline, and you sit there and let him gather the energy he needs."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, turning slightly towards the cell.

"What are you getting at?"

Zamasu kept a strong glare.

"Go fight him in the timeline. All this planning you are trying to do solves nothing: you're doomed. Your strongest fighter is near death, and he grows closer to resurrecting the Demon Realm. Hurry up and face your death with some honor instead of cowering here, praying for a miracle."

Genn narrowed his eyes as well, peering around Trunks' side and glaring at Zamasu.

"What do you know about honor, huh?"

Zamasu's eyes widened a bit in astonishment, slightly dazed at the notion of Genn's question. He then slowly recollected himself, letting out a confident chuckle.

"More than you can possibly imagine, boy."

Genn remained still, slowly retreating back with a frown while Zamasu's glare sharpened.

"Oh yes...I know all about you. I've seen your homeworld's history, all of the horrible crimes you've committed against your own people. The dress up you played, hoping that your pathetic 'Masked Saiyan' identity could bring you the redemption you crave. But there is no true atonement for the dead...little rapist. You've defiled and destroyed lives that will never be revived...burned bridges that you can never hope to repair."

Genn tucked away even further, his uneasy expression intensifying as Zamasu's voice grew darker.

"Out of all the mortal scum that will face my divine justice...your death will hold a special place in my heart. That, is what real honor demands of you, and no matter how much you run or hide, you will face justice eventually."

Genn turned his head away, his frown deepening and staring down at the table for a moment. He suddenly brushed past Trunks, keeping his head low and rapidly moving towards the exit. Zamasu's sinister smirk rose, his eyes following Genn and calling out after him.

"Justice will still find you!"

Trunks' glare sharpened, preparing to speak but stopping at the tug on his black coat. His eyes turned to a worried Supreme Kai of Time, who frowned.

"Just let that go for now, Trunks. We need to do something about this fake Vegetto."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's changed?"

The Elder Kai mused to himself, his voice flat.

"Nothing, that's the problem. He's ransacked entire world's and distorted the current timeline heavily. We're doing our best to contain the distortions, but now that Whis has gone off to god knows where, the distortions are being siphoned too freely by Towa. If you don't get in there and slow him down, then Towa will have the energy she needs to resurrect the Demon Realm within the next hour."

Trunks kept his frown, rubbing his chin.

"How are we going to fight him without Vegetto?"

The Supreme Kai sighed, glancing down.

"I don't know. Maybe you can check up on them both, and see if anything can be done. If they're not ready, then you might be our only hope at stopping him."

Trunks lifted his head, nodding once with a determined stare.

"Alright...I'll see. I'll be back in a few minutes to load in if they're coming or not."

He then turned on his heel, heading for the exit and glaring down at Zamasu while he passed, before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Poking her head through the door, Kassava blinked as she glanced around in ever direction. Her eyes soon landed on the bed pressed against the opposite wall from her, a frown forming at the sight of the multiple tables and trays of equipment surrounding the cot. She slowly pushed the door open, lightly tiptoeing her way into the room and moving up to the cot. Her nervous expression immediately softened at the sight of the sleeping Vegetto, his face now clean from any damage from the battle and steadily breathing through his nose. She sighed lightly in relief, her eyes shifting over to the nearby chair on the left side of the room and grabbing it in one hand, lifting the furniture to the edge of the bed and casually relaxing into the cushioned seat.

"What a week..."

Kassava's eyes turned to the bed, a small frown remaining at the sight at the sleeping Vegetto. She fidgetted slightly in her seat, unsure of what to do with her hands. She exhaled deeply, slowly shifting her chair closer to the edge of the bed. She kept her eyes trained on Vegetto, her arms crossing on top of the mattress and resting her chin on her forearms. After a few seconds, she lifted up her right hand slightly, her pointer finger prodding onto Vegetto's shoulder repeatedly.

Her eyes widened slightly as Vegetto's fluttered open after a few pokes, staring down at the woman cuddling closer to his arm. His right eyebrow raised, his soft dual voice matching with the weary expression across his face.

"Kassava?"

Kassava's lips rose into a warm smile, her voice soft as well.

"Hey...how are you feeling?"

Vegetto's eyes expanded slightly, staring back at her for a moment with a flat expression. He glanced down after a few seconds, his eyes soon narrowing slightly and lifting back up to meet hers.

"I'm...fine."

His smirk returned.

"Never been better."

Kassava narrowed her own eyes slightly, analyzing his reaction.

"Everything ok? You're acting a little weird."

Vegetto's smirk vanished at her question, the fused warrior letting out a deep sigh and turning his head to the ceiling.

"It's nothing really. Just...can you not talk like that?"

Kassava blinked.

"Talk like what?"

Vegetto turned back to face towards her.

"When you asked how I was feeling. Hearing you talking that softly felt...weird."

Kassava eyed him down, her eyebrows perking and nodding her head once.

"Ah...I see. Does it...remind you of anyone?"

Vegetto kept his head still.

"Yeah...brings up some memories of those two."

Kassava rested her head back down onto her forearms.

"Of someone close to them?"

Vegetto nodded once, turning his head back up to the ceiling.

"Yeah...but they're not mine. Don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kassava glanced down for a moment, before perking her head back up.

"Well, don't worry, I won't talk like that if you promise not to do it either. You talking like that reminded me of someone too, you know."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his eyes turning back towards her with his head turned up.

"Oh?"

Kassava stifled a small chuckle, keeping a warm smile across her face as she spoke.

"Yeah...there's this guy that kind of came into my life recently. Don't think you know him very well, but he's been trying to train me and all that. Being patient with me when I try to quit and give up."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was kind of sad at first...since he was so desperate for someone strong to fight with him that he just hoped I would be strong enough to compete with him. So after disappointing him the first time, I didn't really think much of having a chance at beating him the second time. Hell, even one of his buddies told me that he didn't even think I was going to beat him either."

Vegetto's expression dropped, his eyes shifting slightly until Kassava's warm voice rung out again, his eyes watching her head lean slightly closer.

"But then when I manage to rip him apart in the fight...I see him get up and look me in the eye with something I hadn't really seen in him before. For the first time since I met him...I could see that he was not only happy...but proud. That even if he didn't believe I was going to win in the second time...that he still had faith in me in the long run."

Vegetto's expression softened, his eyes meeting hers.

"And?"

Kassava kept her smile, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, should I keep going with this? He proves me wrong everyday and I get better because of it."

Her cheeks reddened slightly, glancing down.

"It's also feels nice when I make him happy like that, you know. He's really easy on the eyes, and-"

"Kass."

Kassava stopped mid sentence, her head perking up at the sound of Vegetto's dual voice interjecting. He held a small frown, Kassava's eyes turning down and watching his gloved hand lightly grasp onto hers.

"Look...I like you. You're a great fighter...and a valuable teammate."

He glanced down, slowly pulling his hand away.

"But we shouldn't try to push for anything else right now."

Kassava frowned in response, still staring back into Vegetto's eyes and watching his expression lift slightly.

"You're right...you've done something for me that no one else has before, and I want to keep that. It's the thrill of the fight that makes us whole, that love for combat is what brought us closer. Isn't it?"

Kassava nodded once.

"Yeah...I can see that now."

Vegetto smiled in response, nodding once.

"Then let's make sure we don't jeopardize that for now...ok? Let's not ruin a great thing we already have, chasing another."

Kassava bowed her head slightly, still keeping her frown.

"Alright...that sounds ok to me."

Vegetto's own smile faded away, the disappointment in her reaction clear in his expression. He paused for a second, before breaking out into a small smirk.

"And who knows...maybe if something else develops along the way...we can give it a try."

Kassava lifted her head, a small smirk of her forming as she met Vegetto's eyes again.

"That reminds me...you owe me dinner now."

Vegetto chuckled lightly in response.

"You're right...I do. I'll make good on that deal when this is all over, don't worry."

* * *

The evening sunset was as crisp as ever in Conton City, the hustle and bustle of the city pedestrians slowing to a few groups of commuters walking around the city square. No one paid much attention to the lone male staring up at the massive stone statue of Vegetto in the center square, the man clearly distraught with a frown.

 _How did you do it?_

Genn kept his eyes trained on the statue, his arms at his side. His head only turned slightly at the sound of another familiar voice ringing out.

"Genn?"

Trunks kept his arms down at his side, staring Genn down for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Don't pay any attention to what that punk was saying earlier. He doesn't serve justice at all."

Genn kept his frown.

"Maybe not...but he wasn't wrong, Trunks. Everything I've done to redeem myself, everything to take back all of those crimes I committed...none of it really fixes what I really hurt."

Trunks frowned.

"It's not about fixing what you did: it's about choosing to be something better than what you were, Genn."

Genn scoffed audibly for the first time, whirling back around to face towards the statue and prompting a shocked expression from Trunks.

"I know that already, damnit! I don't need to keep saving lives and helping others to know I'm better than I once was!"

His voice lowered back down, the agitation still clear in his tone.

"I've brought peace to my homeworld...I've stopped so many petty crimes and if I help her grow into a Time Patroller like you and Vegetto, then I'll be helping bring about a greater good to the entire universe. But every day, I tell myself those things, yet the pain remains. All of those people I hurt...if I stood face to face with them in Hell or Heaven...I couldn't ask for their forgiveness with honor. Because no matter what I do to help others...I can never help them. What I've done to some of them..."

Genn dropped his head into his hands, Trunks quickly moving to his side and grasping onto his shoulder.

"Hey hey...don't think about that Genn. It's alright...just calm down."

Genn stifled a small sob in response, lifting his head back up.

"But he...he's done it. He wakes up every day and is free from that burden. The people worship him as a hero...a man who's risen above and found peace with himself when he's had nothing! How did he do it?!"

Trunks kept his frown, raising an eyebrow.

"After everything you've seen over the past week...do you really think he was at peace?"

Genn sighed, glancing down.

"You know what I mean! How did he shake himself from the millions of deaths burned into his memory?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

Genn lifted his head, nodding in response. Trunks stood for a moment in silence, letting out a deep sigh before speaking with a flat tone.

"He doesn't have the deaths of millions burned into his head: the pain he's caused others...the people Vegeta killed. None of that matters to him."

Genn blinked in response, watching Trunks cross his arms.

"This entire city holds him up as a hero because he has done great things for them, but they don't know the truth about his past like we do. You are not like him, Genn: you have a good heart and care for your fellow man. Vegetto...cares more for combat than anything in life. None of those atrocities haunt his mind like yours do because he simply does not care about them. He's detached himself from them completely...while you constantly care about changing your past."

Genn kept his frown in response, dropping his head once again and his voice going quiet.

"Then...what am I going to do? I can't keep living like this..."

Trunks lifted his pointer finger up into the air.

"You can, Genn. You just have to focus on something else that matters to you...and still strive on being that better person, even if you can't change your past. Starting with the here and now."

Genn raised an eyebrow, watching Trunks drop his arm.

"I need your help on this mission. I overheard you and Kassava last night in the palace, how you were the one that came up with that plan to beat Vegetto. A clever tactic, using a two-proned strike to get around his guard."

Genn nodded.

"Yeah...so?"

Trunks smiled in response, unfolding his arms.

"There just so happens to be another Vegetto creating a lot of damage in the time stream. You and your sister are the only ones who have beaten him, and I'm going to need you to do it again."

Genn kept a flat expression in response, glancing back down.

"Are you sure we can even take him?"

Trunks reached out, gripping back onto Genn's shoulder and giving it a small shake, chuckling lightly.

"We won't know unless we try, will we? C'mon, let's go get your sister."

* * *

"So this...Blue, is just Super Saiyan with godly ki?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but yeah. You take the power of a god...then you use the transformation to amplify that power to enormous heights. The only issue with the form is that you need to balance that power within you, or else it can really tear you apart."

He smirked slightly, meeting Kassava's eyes. The two had maintained their exact positions, having only slightly moved during the speech.

"Although, Goku and Vegeta are the only two who have learned the right level of power to prevent their bodies from collapsing. They've gotten used to the power, but they haven't spent enough time training their bodies and fully acclimating them to the energy like Trunks and I have. Which takes years of constant and consistent exposure, instead of bringing it out only when necessary."

Kassava nodded.

"So...can you teach me how to do it?"

Vegetto smirked back in response.

"In time...I don't think you're ready just yet. You've done exceptionally well with improving your power to new heights, Kass, but you still need to learn how to maximize your strength without pushing your body as hard as you do. We haven't trained much on it, but when this is all over, we can take the time we need to get you there, ok?"

Kassava smiled.

"Ok, I can't wait."

The two then suddenly turned their heads to the sound of the door across the room swinging open. Kassava quickly pulled her hands away from Vegetto's, letting them fall neatly into her lap as she cleared her throat audibly. Trunks glanced away for a moment as he entered, having seen the two close for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt."

Vegetto kept a small smile, his tone light.

"You didn't. Do you need something?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly, nodding once and speaking with a flat tone.

"Yeah, we've got trouble. I came to check in on you two and see if you might be up for helping me."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, Vegetto narrowing his eyes shortly at Trunks.

"What's happened this time?"

Trunks remained still.

"It's still the same problem, Vegetto. Zamasu is still attacking the timeline. If we don't try to stop him soon, Towa will have the energy she needs to break the seal on the Demon Realm."

He crossed his arms.

"Genn and I are going to do whatever it takes to slow him down, but we could use your help if you're feeling up to the task."

Vegetto frowned in response, relaxing back into his bed.

"I'd love to...but I can feel my body's still too weak to even stand. I'd only slow you down."

Kassava glanced back at the bed for a moment, before turning to face Trunks.

"I can fight."

Vegetto blinked, rapidly turning back to Kassava.

"This soon? You said you just got out of the healing pod only a few hours ago."

Kassava smirked back at Vegetto.

"And the doctor said I was fine now. You don't need to get all worked up about that, I'll be fine."

Vegetto kept his frown, eyeing Trunks for a moment before turning back to Kassava.

"Just...be careful alright?

Kassava kept her smirk, shrugging her shoulders.

"C'mon, is it really that bad? I'm sure Trunks could even handle whatever this Zamasu guy is planning on his own, I'm just going to help him."

Trunks frowned.

"Actually Kassava...I don't think I can take him. That's why I really need your help on this one...but only if you can actually fight."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's so dangerous about this guy?"

Vegetto scoffed.

"He's stolen my body from history, Kass. To make things worse..."

His eyebrow twitched.

"He's...stronger than me."

Kassava blinked, staring back at Vegetto for a moment in shock. Trunks' eyes had also gone wide, caught offguard by the admission while Vegetto glanced around the silent room defensively.

"What?! Yeah, I said it! You don't have to mock me for it!"

Kassava stifled a small giggle, shaking her head.

"Well...still, I don't think it's going to matter too much. Besides..."

Her smirk returned.

"I beat the real you. Surely a fake one isn't going to stand a better chance, even if he is stronger."

Vegetto frowned in response, his eyes still narrowed.

"This isn't a game, Kass. Please...just be careful, ok? Stall him for as long as you can and get out. You don't need to die out there."

Kassava nodded, her expression softening.

"Alright alright, I promise I'll be careful. As long as you promise not to worry and stress yourself out over this, ok?"

Vegetto nodded, resting back into his mattress.

"Deal."

Kassava grinned back at him in response, turning on her heel and moving up towards Trunks and Genn. Both Saiyans stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, prompting Kassava to stop and stare back at them quizzically.

"What?"

Trunks quickly shook his head, rubbing his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Nothing...just...let's get going."


	26. Chapter 25: The Black Rose

**Chapter 25: The Black Rose**

* * *

Trunks eyes remained narrowed, having stood completely still with his arms crossed. Two, buff humanoid men help emotionless expressions as they moved the cell housing Zamasu up the flight of stairs. The fallen Kaioshin kept a confident smirk, his eyes never leaving Genn, who stood with his arms crossed and avoiding the stare as best he could. The two soon disappeared down the hallway with the cell in tow, Trunks letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Finally don't have to listen to his annoying self righteousness anymore."

He turned his head towards Genn, raising an eyebrow.

"You alright?"

Genn slowly nodded, his head still low.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, still eyeing the door frame.

"Where are they moving him to?"

The Supreme Kai of Time moved up to the table, her hands on her hips.

"We'll have him locked in a deep portion of the prison. Security cameras will keep him under constant surveillance."

The Elder Kai spoke next, taking a moment to clear his throat.

"Anywho, we should start focusing on the task at hand. This so called 'Vegetto Black' continues to rampage across the known universe. You three will need to get in there and slow him down, in order to give us time to bolster Canton City's defenses."

Kassava blinked.

"Why are we bolstering the city's defenses?"

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned.

"Because Towa is on the verge of reviving the Demon Realm using the energy she's siphoned from Black's meddling in the time stream. It's unlikely that you will stop him, but even if you do, Towa wouldn't be stupid enough to make herself a target. She will hide in the shadows, and will likely siphon the distortion energy your battle would create. We need to be ready for an invasion of Conton, as Towa would likely use her new found army to attack our base of operations directly."

The Elder Kai snorted, his narrowed eyes falling on Kassava.

"You just had to go and put our best Time Patroller in the hospital, didn't you?"

Kassava's glare immediately intensified, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?!"

Trunks kept a frown, quickly stepping between the two.

"Now now, just stay calm everyone. We're going to handle this as best we can: we'll need to make sure Conton City has some Patrollers to defend it if things go wrong for us in there."

His attention turned to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Chronoa, what does our remaining Patroller population look like?"

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned.

"Numbers aren't the problem, we still have well over three thousand Patrollers ready to fight. But without the elite divisions, we're looking at a fighting force that a regular Super Saiyan could tear apart in a few minutes."

Trunks nodded once.

"That's fine, issue the alert and start mobilizing the rest of the Patrol. Might as well warn the rest of the city that we're going to have to fight for our home soon."

He then turned his head to Genn.

"Genn, I need you here at the Time Nest. We're going to load into the Scroll, and you're going to call the shots. Tell us what you can see about Black's moves and his weaknesses, and give us a plan to take him out."

Genn nodded.

"Ok."

Trunks kept a flat tone.

"If things go south in there, then cut all communications and get ready to prepare the Patrol in defending the city. You'd be better off getting ready for your last stand than mourning over us."

Kassava fidgetted nervously, twiddling her thumbs as Trunks soon turned to her.

"Kass, are you ready? We might need to go all out from the start, so I want to make sure you're ready for the fight of your life."

Kassava chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Heh...I may still be a little weak from the fight, actually."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, Kassava quickly shaking her hands with a frantic tone.

"Not that I can't fight well! It's just...well...the Dragon's Fist took a lot out of me, and I just recovered from that. So I don't know how much I'll be able to do in there with you."

Trunks sighed, glancing down to the Scroll.

"That's...fine, I guess."

He reached down and grasped onto the Scroll, gripping it in one hand and holding it out to Kassava. She stared at it for a moment, listening to Trunks speak and slowly reaching out to grasp onto the scroll.

"Genn, start thinking of a way to beat him. Give us orders the minute we run into him."

The two then slowly disappeared into a blinding flash of white light, fading away shortly.

* * *

 ** _Unmarked World, Present Timeline_**

Trunks stepped forward before the light had faded away, one hand reaching up to the hilt of his sword and his narrowed eyes quickly scanning the surroundings. The two had arrived in another deserted and ruined city square, devoid of any life with ominous clouds hanging over the city skyline. Kassava tensed as well, moving forward a few steps before turning her head up to a nearby building. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of a figure landing gently on top of the building, masked in the darkness of the sky yet clearly looking down upon them.

She gasped, watching the figure rapidly throw out its arm, forming a large, golden ball of energy.

"Trunks, move!"

Kassava grunted, rapidly powering up to his Super Saiyan state as the blast fired down towards the two. Trunks quickly lept to the side, sliding along the ground and leaping up at the oncoming barrage of small golden energy blasts heading towards him. Rapidly powering up to Super Saiyan as well, the two quickly moved side to side and slapped away each golden ball, skidding along the ground. Both yelped suddenly, losing their balance at the sudden explosive impact erupting only a few inches in front of them.

Kassava kept her arms raised, shaking her head and recollecting herself alongside Trunks as they stared at the source. The Saiyan warrior clad in black slowly rose to his feet, a small smirk on his face. His narrowed, turquoise eyes stared them both down in a tense face off, the flare of his golden aura still strongly resonating around his body. Trunks kept his eyes narrowed, lightly tapping onto his earpiece.

"Call the shots Genn."

Genn's timid voice soon rung out into the mic.

 _::He's...really strong. Just...keep your max power hidden, and wait for a good opening to overwhelm him again. That's the only way you can take him.:::_

Kassava frowned, staring down but soon shifting her attention to Vegetto Black, who had come to a halt after walking a few feet closer to the two. However, he suddenly rolled both eyes in a mocking expression, lifting his right hand and examining the back of it with a bored tone.

"Where's the legendary Time Patroller?"

Kassava scoffed, her hands balling into fists.

"How do you know you're not looking at her?"

Vegetto Black's eyes shifted to her immediately, his small smirk returning.

"You?"

He burst out into an obnoxious chuckle, Kassava's narrowed eyes intensifying at the mocking.

"You're not Vegetto. What sort of fool do you take me for?"

Kassava stood with tense arms, but a small smirk formed on her face.

"One that doesn't know when to bow to his betters."

Trunks immediately frowned, his eyes shifting to Kassava and whispering to her.

"Hey...don't forget about the plan. Antagonizing him won't solve anything."

Vegetto Black's eyebrows perked up, a small hint of intrigue gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh?"

Kassava kept her head turned forward, continuing on.

"While you were out picking on the innocent and blowing up empty buildings, we were training. I've gotten stronger, after beating your little man crush in a one on one fight."

Kassava's eyes suddenly widened, blinking on in confusion as her chin was forced up. Vegetto Black now stood only a centimeter apart from her, his pointer and middle finger lightly forcing her chin up while his narrowed eyes examined her closely. A dark smirk remained on his expression, Kassava instinctively snapping her head from his grip and taking a step back.

"It doesn't seem possible with your pitiful power level as it is. But you are his student...aren't you? Kassava, is it?"

Kassava only glared in response, her arms flying up while Vegetto Black stood with a bored expression.

"How do you know your master didn't just let you win that battle? An owner must keep the dogs that serve him happy, after all."

Kassava snarled a bit, her glare intensifying.

"How are you so convinced he had to hold back in the first place?"

Vegetto Black chuckled lightly, shaking his head and gesturing towards her with his right arm.

"Because of what you are...think about it!"

Trunks glared back in response, shifting a bit to his right side and watching Vegetto Black slowly creep forward.

"No...I seek a greater prize than a couple of protégées who defend rapists and murderers. I seek the mighty hero of Toki Toki City himself, the savior of time! The man who slew the Demon God, and the fused mind of the two strongest mortals in the entire universe!"

Vegetto Black paused, glancing down to the floor.

"He and I have unfinished business, our battle rudely interrupted by my own servants. But now that he has witnessed my power, I know he'll return, stronger than ever! And when we clash once more, I know it will truly be-"

He grinned wildly for the first time, the determination clear in his ecstatic expression and holding a fist to the sky.

"Legendary!"

Kassava grunted, her aura flaring up from underneath her boots. Genn's mechanical voice rung out in her ear in response, his tone rushed.

 _::Kass, wait! Don't use all of your power from the start: we still don't know what he's really capable of. Just let it out slowly...wait for the right time to strike and-::_

The Saiyan woman's response came in the form of a rapid surge forward, her right arm already cocked back. Trunks' eyes went wide, his hand leaving his hilt.

"Kassava no!"

Vegetto Black kept his smirk, his eyes never leaving Kassava as she approached him. He stood perfectly still, staring down as Kassava launched into a flurry of punches in his chest. Her eyes went wide at the lack of effect from her blows, instinctively stepping back and pulling her arms up into a defensive stance. Vegetto Black chuckled darkly, staring down at her with his arms at his sides.

"You're out of your league, little girl."

Kassava roared, blasting back forward and launching her fists out again. Vegetto Black's confident expression remained unchanged, his head shifting to the side and dodging each punched aimed his way, shooting up his right knee to catch the incoming kick aimed for his chest. He let out a small grunt, his leg kicking out in an extension to send Kassava flying back in the opposite direction. Trunks lept forward next, his own fists aimed at the villain's face. Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes slightly, his hands rapidly flying up and grasping onto Trunks' and keeping him contained in an armlock.

Sailing through the air, Kassava quickly recollected herself and threw both arms down towards her feet. Two medium sized energy blasts fired from the palm of her hand shortly afterwards, Vegetto Black and Trunks both turning their heads to the sight of the attacks as they struck head on, engulfing them both in a monstrous smoke cloud. Nearly reaching the end of her flight, Kassava's wide eyes turned up in time to see Vegetto Black suddenly bolt up from the top of the smoke cloud, spinning rapidly and tossing Trunks like a ragdoll straight into a collision course with her.

Trunks hacked in pain, flipping and bouncing along the ground in the opposite direction of Kassava, who crashed into a crater for only a split second before Vegetto Black reappeared a few inches behind her, his leg punting her back across the ground in the opposite direction. Spinning around from the impact of the force, Kassava struggled to regain her composure, her eyes turning up and stabilizing enough for a split second to see the image of Vegetto Black reappearing about a hundred feet in front of her, preparing to follow up on his attack.

Snarling, she rapidly pulled her legs into her chist, balling up into a sphere and shooting through the air, using her energy to push herself forward at an even faster speed than the impact of the kick. Vegetto Black's eyes went slightly wide, grunting in pain as Kassava slammed into his left shoulder within seconds, the doppelganger stumbling backwards. Kassava crashed to the floor face first, flipping along the ground while Vegetto Black shot back up to his feet, slinging his arm out. A golden hue of volatile energy encased his arm in a blade, his hateful glare strong as he bolted towards Kassava, who watched on with a shocked expression as he swung his arm down towards her.

Kassava tensed, instinctively balling up on the ground in anticipation for the cut. Her head turned up at the loud clang of metal against the energy, staring on at Trunks who now stood in between Vegetto Black and her with his sword unsheathed to block the energy blade. His arms and sword trembled under the weight of the strike, but soon pushed up on the blade. Trunks' flicked his elbow out, the hilt of the sword slapping Vegetto Black's cheek and forcing him to stumble backwards. Roaring at the top of his lungs, Trunks swung his blade in a downwards slash aimed at Vegetto Black's kneecaps, the sword being parried to the side much to his surprise by the doppelganger's retaliatory strike.

Trunks stumbled forward, his sword have swung out from his grip and sailing through the air in the opposite direction. Vegetto Black smirked, rapidly pulling his blade and cocking it back for a moment before lunging forward, the energy blade shooting forward in an attempt to stab into Trunks' back. The blade stopped within an inch of the Saiyan's back, however, Vegetto Black's eyes widening at the sight of a bright white light encasing Trunks' body immediately. He grimaced, shielding himself from the light with his arms as it cracked into multiple glass like shards that shot out into every direction, a strong kick covered in glowing blue energy soon slamming into the side of his head and sending him flying across the ground. Trunks' now blue eyes rapidly turned and followed Vegetto Black's flight pattern, the Super Saiyan Blue warrior bolting after him immediately to continue the attack.

* * *

Kassava grimaced as she rose to her feet, rubbing the top of her head through the spikes of her hair. Her eyebrows perked up at the sound of Genn's voice urgently ringing out in her ear.

 _::Now Kass! Use the Kaioken now!::_

Without waiting a second, Kassava roared and threw her arms down, clenching her hands into fists. A violent surge of red energy rapidly shot up from underneath her boots, rapidly overtaking the gold and washing the atmosphere across the open planet over with a matching shade of red.

 ** _"Kaioken Times Twenty!"_**

* * *

Vegetto Black cringed heavily in pain, flipping backwards from the impact of Trunks' fist clocking him in his right cheek. He groaned as he flew backwards, slowly straightening out and his eyes slowly opening, widening instantly at the sight of an ominous red aura charging directly at him. A split second past, Vegetto Black's stunned expression staring into the eyes of a fierce glare from Kassava, only to have his vision distorted from the impact of another fist striking into the side of his head. Vegetto Black's body spun rapidly mid air, the two impact forces counteracting each other and stopping his flight. He flipped around in mid air for only a moment, the two warriors coated in red and blue energy soon teleporting behind him and launching their right and left legs into a punt to send Vegetto Black flying skyward.

Trunks threw out his arms in complete opposite directions, bright yellow energy forming into two orbs in his open palms. Clashing the palms together, the energy grew tenfold as he roared over the volatile charging of the blast.

 ** _"Final..."_**

Kassava cringed heavily, her hands cupped together and pulled behind her back as she squatted down. The bright red energy spiraled outward slightly in her arms, the two blasts nearly deafening as she roared at the top of her lungs.

 ** _"Kamehameha!"_**

Both blasts short forward in complete unison, Kassava's smaller red energy beam spiralling around the large massive golden energy attack fired off by Trunks. Rapidly closing in on the target above, the blast came within feet of Vegetto Black, who only threw up his arms and screamed.

 ** _"NO!"_**

Vegetto Black twitched, the bright energy soon engulfing him completely in its violent power before erupting into a massive explosion high into the sky. Kassava and Trunks both threw up their arms in defense, the storm force winds nearly knocking the female Super Saiyan to the ground. Within seconds, the destructive force of the blast began to subside, the massive smoke cloud hanging high in the sky.

Dropping down to one knee, Kassava panted heavily and rested on the ground. Her eyes paused, however, peering up into the sky at the sudden pink glint. Blinking in confusion, Kassava watched on as the smoke rapidly dispersed, the bright and ominous pink light hanging in the sky above in its place. The small ball then rapidly shot down back towards the planet, coming only a few inches away from the ground itself before shooting across the grass towards them. Trunks grunted, quickly pushing Kassava away from him and stumbling backwards, the small pink blast of energy rapidly shooting past them and erupting into a small explosion a few hundred meters away.

Both warriors turned to see the impact of the small blast behind them, staring in awe until a sudden explosive impact in front of them forced them to turn around. Trunks gasped, his eyes wide at the sight of the doppelganger standing in the small crater a few feet away from them. Vegetto Black's now pink eyes scanned them both, the dark and ominous glow of his Super Saiyan Rose form coating his entire body with the gleam of energy particles steadily flowing around him. His confident smirk remained, glancing between them both as he straightened his body out.

"Vegetto...taught you well!"

Trunks' eyes expanded rapidly, the blue aura around his body disappating completely as he keeled forward, slouching over Vegetto Black's arm now lodged into his stomach. Kassava gasped, instinctively taking a step back, watching Trunks collapsed to the floor in his normal state while Vegetto Black turned his head to her, his tone darkening.

 _"But he didn't teach you everything."_


	27. Chapter 26: The Potara Warrior

**Chapter 26: The Potara Warrior**

* * *

"Genn...don't subject yourself to this."

Genn's narrowed eyes stared down at the Scroll, hovering over the screen while propping himself off the table with both arms while stood. His eyes followed the live stream of Vegetto Black mercilessly pummeling Kassava and Trunks around the open plain, both having reverted out of their transformed states. The Supreme Kai of Time sighed at the lack of response, her eyes narrowing.

"Trunks was very clear...we need to get ready. The Patrol won't galvanize itself."

Genn continued to stare down, his determined glare unwavering in her attempts to redirect his focus. She waited in silence for a moment, before slowly placing her hands on her hips. However, before she could speak again, the sound of Whis' cheerful voice soon rung out behind her.

"Hello everyone! I hope I'm not too late."

The Elder Kai perked his eyebrows, the Supreme Kai of Time narrowing her own and staring at Whis as he approached.

"Oh no...it's not like your absence caused us to lose two of our top Patrollers. Without your help managing the distortions, I don't have nearly enough power to fend off Towa's magic and she's about to get enough energy to break the seal on the Demon Realm!"

Whis kept a small smile.

"Well then, perhaps you should work on your mental conditioning. I was only gone for a few hours on a rather small, but important errand."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her glare.

"What errand could've possibly be more important than protecting the timestream?!"

Whis chuckled lightly, lifting up a small, brown bean bag in his free hand.

"Curing the one who is supposed to guard it."

The Elder Kai blinked, leaning forward slightly.

"Are those...senzu beans?!"

Whis nodded curtly.

"Indeed. I noticed your medical ward relies heavily on standard, generic practices to aid fighters. Following traditional medical routine, it would take Vegetto more than months to recover from his battle with Kassava. I simply sought to fix that."

A small "fzzt" soon rung out inside of the Time Vault, Vegetto suddenly appearing from thin air and gently landing next to Whis. He fiddled with his upper navy gi for a moment, tucking it further into his sash as he checked himself over once, the scratches from his face completely healed.

"Alright Whis, I'm all dressed and ready to fight."

Whis turned his head towards Genn, his smile remaining.

"Splendid."

The angel lightly tossed the small brown bag up, Vegetto extending his arm and cupping his right hand where the bag landed neatly in his palm seconds later.

"Take these. It would seem we are a little late, and it may have cost Trunks and Kassava their lives."

Vegetto's eyes widened.

"What?"

Genn continued to stare down at the Scroll, his voice flat.

"No...they're not dead."

The group turned to face towards him, the Supreme Kai of Time blinking.

"But...he was destroying them a second ago, wasn't he?"

Genn shook his head once.

"No...if he was attacking them at full power, they wouldn't even be able to take the hits coming their way. He's holding back a tremendous amount, and he's deliberately avoiding lethal strikes."

Vegetto walked quickly up the table, his eyes turning to the Scroll in an instant.

"What's his plan?"

Genn shrugged his shoulders, the dumbfounded expression forming across his face as he turned to Vegetto.

"I...have no idea."

* * *

Kassava yelped, toppling forward and flipping along the ground. Vegetto Black's expression had dropped immensely in enthusiasm, letting out a bored sigh after lightly punting her across the ground with his right boot. He casually strode along the ground towards her body lying still on the floor a few feet away, his dual voice flat.

"So...this is the mighty Kassava? All talk, and no power to back it up?"

Vegetto Black stopped once he was a few feet from her side, looming over her as she struggled to breathe.

"I have to admit, I was expecting more of a fight out of you. You actually got a couple of hits in earlier."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Who knows, maybe you weren't lying about your victory after all. But now, here you are, broken and beaten. Your ploy goes south, and you just roll over."

Vegetto Black scoffed, his eyes shifting to the side. A genuine frown formed across his face, his eyes landing on Trunks who nearly sat upright a few meters away.

"I don't know what's worse: you, or the boy over there. He even has the power of a god, but his energy is so pathetic, it doesn't make a difference what form he's using against me."

Kassava winced heavily in pain, her voice weak and labored.

"Why...don't...you...shut up?"

Vegetto Black's smirk rose at her defiance, kneeling down.

"Because...I continue to constantly evolve in this body. I have no one to share this experience with, but you and your Patrol."

He let out a mocking sigh, shaking his head once.

"You're the only real friends I have in this whole reality we find ourselves in anymore, and I know you care about me as much as I do about you."

His right hand slowly reached out, gripping onto her hair and lightly pulling her head back. Kassava yelped again, her panting increasing in the uncomfortable posture he held her in while Vegetto Black continued.

"You see, this mind does not belong to me. This body never had a soul to begin with...but the fascinating reality is that while a soul can not truly be copied or recreated...it can be preserved. The fused mind did not create a new soul, but it blended the experiences of those two into one, unified personality. That mind then did the work that magic could not: it created a vivid and unique personality within the brain just as if a soul had been present the whole time. And when my soul took this body, the mind flooded me with the personality and memories themselves...slowly changing me for the better."

He kept his smirk, the dark pink glow distorting Kassava's already blurred vision.

"The sorcerer called it 'the bleeding effect', and for awhile, I didn't believe it was truly a positive impact upon my soul. But I prefer a different term for it now, one that shows the true beauty of it all."

Vegetto Black raised an eyebrow, staring down at her.

"Can you guess what it is?"

Kassava huffed, her determination glaring through the pain.

"Disgusting."

Vegetto Black paused, chuckling at her shortly after a brief moment of silence. His wrist suddenly flicked down, Kassava's face slamming into the dirt rapidly and lifting back up in the same posture he held her in milliseconds ago. The Saiyan woman huffed, falling mostly limp while Vegetto Black spoke.

"Not quite. I consider this more of a fusion, actually. His mind and my soul, blending together in perfect harmony."

Vegetto Black's narrowed eyes watched on for a moment as he knelt beside her in silence, his smirk rising.

"What's most bizarre is that while I originally believed Vegetto was the only one who could help me grow, you two have even changed me as well. You and the boy lack the power to contend with me, but even here as you gasp for air, you still spur forth my own growth without fail and push me to greater heights. I didn't think it was possible, how such lowly mortals could even indulge my curiosity and expand my already vast intellect. Yet I find the fog of confusion clearing, my purpose clarifying as I let you continue to breathe."

He nodded once, his expression gleaming with enthusiasm suddenly as he pointed to the sky above with his free hand.

"Just as now, a wonderful idea popped into my head! If perhaps, I did give into my baser desires, and sliced both of your throats open from the start, Vegetto would've potentially lost his morale to fight. Sure, his anger would've propelled his power to perfect and glorious heights in a brief moment, but his will to continue in the long run would eventually simmer and die, along with his capability to continue to push me."

Vegetto Black turned his head back down, his dark smirk returning.

"No...I won't kill you now. But if I torture you...perhaps he will feel a greater sense of urgency. The fire of vengeance can fuel his heart, and the hope that he can save you will prevent it from dying out too quickly."

His hand left her hair shortly after, shooting down and grasping onto the back of her neck. He rose slowly to his feet, Kassava dangling in the air and gripping onto his arm weakly with both hands with her eyes tightly shut, struggling to breathe.

"The real question though, is if he favors you or the boy?"

"Put her down, Zamas."

Vegetto Black blinked, his eyes turning to his left and whirling around with Kassava still locked in his grip. His arm dropped a little, Kassava's feet touching the ground but still limp while both warriors stared at the new arrival. Vegetto stood with his own confident smirk, his arms folded in front of his chest with narrowed eyes trained on his doppelganger.

"Unless you're afraid to face me alone."

Vegetto Black's smirked returned, his arm flicking and dropping Kassava to the ground with his eyes never once leaving Vegetto.

"There's the confidence I yearned for. I'm surprised...I thought our last battle would've broken your spirit a little more."

He nodded down to the limp Kassava, who struggled to push herself upright.

"One of your dogs here claims she bested you in combat as well. Is it true?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes trailed down to Kassava, who peered up at him with a pained expression. His eyebrow twitched for a moment, his eyes shutting as he inhaled deeply. Vegetto exhaled deeply, his eyes opening and resuming his normal, cocky expression as he stared back at Vegetto Black.

"Of course, she's a better student than you can ever aspire to be."

Vegetto Black's eyes perked, the intrigue clear in both his expression and voice.

"Oh my, what was that emotion you just showed? I could feel your energy shift from here...the walls crumbling for a brief moment when your attention left me..."

The doppelganger stared to his side, glancing between Kassava and Vegetto a couple of times, his smirk slowly returning.

"No...is this what I think it is?"

Vegetto Black chuckled darkly, shifting slightly towards Kassava.

"Then...bringing out your anger-"

He suddenly shot down towards the ground, his left knee driving straight into the small of Kassava's back. Vegetto's eyes instantly widened, the woman's screams ringing out from the new force continuously driving into her back while Vegetto Black laughed darkly over her.

"Will be easier than I thought!"

Vegetto's eyes narrowed immediately at the sight of Vegetto Black's delighted expression, the other dual voice humored in his speech.

"I see it now! I tasted a small glimpse of your rage before, but I can feel your power mounting! Show me the hatred that burns in your heart, legendary Patroller!"

His knee dug deeper, Kassava's screams intensifying while his own expression grew darker.

"Teach me the rage that you used to destroy Frieza!"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes remained locked on the doppelganger, his arms still crossed as he stood silently. Vegetto Black continued to chuckle in amusement, but his amused expression dissipated away at the sight of Vegetto breaking out into a smirk at him.

"No."

Vegetto Black stared back in confusion, glancing down at Kassava for a moment. Her light whimpering prompted him to turn his head back up, his eyes narrowing.

"But...she's suffering?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yes, and she won't be able to take much more."

A small scoff came from the fused warrior, his smirk remaining as he spoke with a mocking tone.

"You've already taken my body, the lives of my elite Patrollers, and now my family. Steal from me as much as you want, Zamas, I don't care anymore."

Vegetto Black frowned in response, watching Vegetto uncross his arms.

"But if you're sure you can win this fight with petty theft..."

Vegetto raised his right arm, waving the doppelganger on.

"Come prove it."

Kassava's screams diminished, the pressure along her back receding. Vegetto Black slowly stood up to his feet, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Fine!"

He raised his arms, mirroring Vegetto's stance in pulling his right arm back.

"Let's see what humility has taught you."

Vegetto kept his smirk, his own arms tensing. A small but violent white aura rapidly surged from underneath his boots, lightening sparking out around his body yet his hair and eyes remained completely unchanged. He shifted into a defensive stance, bending two fingers and holding his position.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked at the sight on the screen.

"Base form?"

Genn raised an eyebrow as well.

"His power raised a little bit...but...not much. Not much at all."

* * *

Vegetto Black stared blankly for a moment at the sight, his arms lowering slightly. He paused, taking a moment to make sure Vegetto wasn't planning to attack first. With Vegetto's stone expression and lack of movement, Vegetto Black chuckled and leaned forward slightly.

"You're joking? I can sense your energy: you'll need a lot more to fight me, Vegetto."

Vegetto smirked back in response.

"I think this will be enough."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes into a strong glare, bolting forward off his feet at the challenge. He grinned manically, instantly closing the gap to Vegetto and lunging forward with a right fist aimed at the fused warrior's cheek. His eyes soon widened, his fist neatly landing into the palm of Vegetto's white glove. Vegetto Black winced slightly, spinning around as his arm was redirected, Vegetto neatly locking his arm behind his back and his body turned to the opposite direction from where he was facing only a second ago. Vegetto Black yelped, a small boot kicking into his backside and forcing him to stumble face first onto the ground.

Vegetto Black's eyes remained wide, rapidly whirling back around and shooting up to his feet in an instant, his dark and ominous aura flaring up underneath his boots. His mouth hung open slightly with a stunned expression, staring back into the confident glare of Vegetto, who stood with his arms at his side.

"Something wrong?"

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes at the jest, lunging forward once more and launching his fists out in a second attempt to swipe at Vegetto's face. His first strike sailed past the target, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of Vegetto's neck tilting only slightly to the side to dodge the blow, easily dodging the following punch and lightly stepping back.

"Right, left, right left."

Vegetto Black's arm movements followed in near perfect synchronization with Vegetto's words, the fused warrior chuckling as he suddenly pulled both of his legs up into a small leap off the ground.

"Sweep!"

Vegetto Black's own left leg swung underneath Vegetto's a second later, Vegetto's arms already cocked back and his hands clenched into fists. His arms shot forward one at a time immediately after landing on the ground, each one strike Vegetto Black square into his cheeks, the doppelganger stumbling back from the force of the blows.

Vegetto Black shook his head violently for a moment, no damage apparently across his face. His eyes remained wide, however, watching on while Vegetto's smirk grew.

"You're not the only one who's done their homework, Zamas. I looked up all of the Kaioshin training routines at home last night, and studied plenty of combat lessons that your masters taught you. And let me tell you..."

His eyes sharpened.

"Not even the children were as sloppy as...whatever that was."

Vegetto Black stared back with wide eyes, the shock clear in his expression.

"How...how did you get this strong?!"

Vegetto kept his smirk, his arms at his side.

"You think it's power that humiliated you? You villains never do take true pride in your fighting skills: it takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior."

Vegetto Black's eyes narrowed, his own smirk returning.

"Another phrase from the past. I thought you were more than just a memory."

Vegetto's eyes shifted slightly, turning towards Kassava's general direction but carefully avoiding looking at her directly.

"I am...thanks to a little help from my family."

His eyes quickly darted back to Vegetto Black.

"But I've heard enough of your pathetic insults. I'll give you till the count of ten to tap into your full power."

Vegetto Black kept his smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"And if I refuse to play along?"

Vegetto mimicked the doppelganger's confident smirk, crossing his arms.

"Then you die a little faster than you're supposed to."

Vegetto Black's smirk vanished, his stern eyes studying Vegetto intensely. He let out a small sigh moments later, a small grin etching across his face.

"Incredible. In just a short period of time, you've mastered a level of power that puts you one step closer to my capability..."

He raised his arms slowly, clenching his fists together tightly.

"Fine...I'll show you my true power. Let us continue this wonderful journey of growth together, and build a new future for this entire universe!"

Vegetto remained still, watching on as Vegetto Black's aura rapidly expanded outward, storm force winds accompanying the thunderous roar shaking the ground itself.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned at the screen.

"What the hell is he doing?! He could've taken Black out, but he's just going to let him power up instead?!"

Whis kept his smile.

"Why not? He's clearly in control of this fight."

The Supreme Kai of Time turned to Whis, her voice frantic.

"Because he's had every opportunity to put him down now! It's about their damn love for battle; that's the only reason this universe is still in jeopardy!"

Whis chuckled lightly.

"Oh my, aren't we a little dramatic today? Come now Chronoa, you don't truly believe Vegetto had an opportunity to take out Zamasu, do you?"

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked once in confusion, but soon narrowed her eyes.

"Huh? Of course I do! He was picking Black apart without even transforming into Super Saiyan!"

Whis nodded once.

"In terms of control, yes. But Zamasu is less experienced than your top patroller: he only saw the misdirection and counters as a true power advantage."

He nodded down to the Scroll.

"Look closer. He doesn't have a scratch on him: the only true damage Vegetto dealt is to his pride."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, watching on as Vegetto Black's aura continued to surge outward and mount in his screaming. Whis narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at Vegetto who stood with crossed arms and a smirk through the storm force winds.

"There is a latent power hidden within that fused body, and Vegetto knows it. After all, it is his body."

The taller angel coughed and covered his mouth for a moment before continuing.

"However, Zamasu has steadily drawn out that energy, perfectly gauging his opponent and keeping pace with the power any enemy throws his way. Unlike Kassava, who followed your short sighted theory on combat and nearly got herself killed along with Trunks, Vegetto is pacing himself against that potential. Goading Zamasu into bringing out that maximum power through mind games of his own so that he can fight him without worrying about a second wind."

Genn frowned, still staring down at the Scroll.

"And what if that potential is too much for Vegetto?"

Whis kept a flat tone.

"Then they'll probably die."

Genn peered up from the scroll, staring at Whis with slightly wide eyes. Whis blinked in confusion, staring back at Genn.

"What?"

* * *

Vegetto Black's aura receded with the storm force wind, the ominous surge of power contained to a small flame like glow around the doppelganger's body. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose. The flare of the ominous dark pink aura slowed as the wind entered his nostrils, violently surging once he exhaled in a quick expulsion of the air from nostrils. His narrowed eyes opened after the breath, his arms extending out.

"So...what do you think?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, uncrossing his arms. Vegetto Black's confident grin vanished at the sight of the fused warrior's expression, watching on as Vegetto raised his clenched fists together.

"Just as I thought."

Wind surged out from around his boots, shooting up as a bright white light began to encase Vegetto's body. His dual voice echoed above the wind, amplifying.

 ** _"You're nothing!"_**

Vegetto Black grunted, sliding backwards along the ground from the force of the wind as the light suddenly exploded outward in small little shards, Vegetto's blue aura soon encasing his body with the shining gleam. The blue glow of his energy intensified, pockets of white lightning sparks surging out around his body. His eyes sharpened into a stern stare, both of his now blue bangs shooting up into the bundle of his spiky hair while his smirk remained.

Vegetto Black's eyes remained wide, staring on at the small sparks of lightning swirling around the blue aura.

"What...form is that?"

Vegetto stifled a small chuckle, his smirk growing.

"You've already seen the power of Super Saiyan Blue. Godly ki, powering the legendary transformation of our warrior race."

He glanced down, his clenched fist raising up.

"This...is the power of a god, amplified by Super Saiyan 2!"

Vegetto Black stared on with wide eyes, having little reaction to the small surge of wind ruffling his dark gi instantly after the revelation. His wide eyes turned down, a growing pain mounting in his stomach drawing his attention, his head whipping to the side from another fist slamming into the side of his cheek moments later. Vegetto Black yelped, flipping backwards and colliding with the hard ground.

Flipping upwards, he surged with dark pink energy and rapidly whirled around. However, he quickly stopped in place, almost colliding face first into Vegetto's stoic chest inches from his face. He blinked in confusion, leaping a small distance back and shaking his head to recollect his sight. Vegetto Black panted lightly, taking a moment to stare down Vegetto, who casually stood with his arms at his sides with a confident smirk.

"I'll give you a chance: give up."

Vegetto Black huffed, his eyes narrowing and clenching his fists and remainining silent while Vegetto cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey...did you know that your nose is bleeding?"

Vegetto Black blinked, his right hand reaching up and lightly touching his upper lip. His eyes went wide at the sight of a small red stain on the tip of his finger, Vegetto's voice soon ringing out after it.

"Clean yourself off. You're a disgrace."

Vegetto Black only snarled in response, bolting forward and launching into a flurry of punches and kicks. His flying strikes each landed in perfect precision, his speed slowing however at the lack of damage inflicted from the blows. Vegetto remained completely still, his smirk widening as each blow failed to even phase him, his sharp glare contrasting the fear growing in Vegetto Black's wide eyes. The doppelganger soon pulled back, taking another huge leap backwards. He threw both of his arms out in completely opposite directions, two massive spheres of pink energy forming in each palm before bringing the ends clashing together in a volatile surge of energy. Vegetto's smirk shifted into a frown, his stern eyes watching the light in the area sucking into the black and pink energy sphere growing in Vegetto Black's hands as he pulled both behind his back.

 ** _"Final Black Kamehameha!"_**

Vegetto Black launched both arms forward, the massive torrent of energy firing forth and tearing into the ground. Kassava and Trunks both watched with wide eyes, instinctively shielding themselves as the entire ground beneath them shook. Vegetto, however, stared down the approaching beam and scoffed, his dual voice drowning out in the energy.

"What a ridiculous name."

Vegetto soon crossed his arms, suddenly bolting up into a blue dash as the monsterous black and pink energy beam fire through the air where he stood milliseconds ago and continued onward across the ground. Kassava yelped, a few meters away from the beam and toppling backwards along the ground from the winds blasting outwards from the beam itself, along with Trunks shooting in the opposite direction. The beam soon curved upwards, spiralling high through the clouds above and traveling into the cold depths of space, disappearing shortly from sight.

Vegetto Black panted, his arms still outstretched. He held a small smirk, his eyes trained on the plume of smoke in front of him, but soon turned his head up at the sound of Vegetto's shouting.

"So...did you just assume that I was going to let you hit me with that ridiculous attack?"

Vegetto Black's mouth hung open, watching Vegetto's aura disperse the smoke along the ground as he gracefully landed on uprooted ground left in the wake of the blast.

"Or were you so desperate to land a blow, you forgot you had to actually aim?"

Vegetto Black took a small step back, his eyes still wide as Vegetto slowly walked forward, uncrossing his arms.

"What's wrong? You're the one who started this game."

The fused warrior came to a halt a few feet in front of Vegetto Black, who tensed and held his arms up in a defensive stance.

"But the game isn't very fun when you're losing, is it? All that talk of growth and enlightenment, but when you're facing the humiliation and pain firsthand, you cower in fear."

Vegetto Black cried out in pain, Vegetto's right hand now gripping the doppelganger's right forearm. Vegetto's left hand suddenly shot down in a fist down into Vegetto Black's right elbow, the arm snapping and crumpling from the bone shattering in the arm. Falling limp, Vegetto Black whimpered and collapsed to the ground on both knees, Vegetto's glare strongly locked on him.

"You've always been a close minded fool, Zamas. You don't want to truly grow stronger: all you care about is winning."

His left arm extended outward, a small glow of bright blue energy forming at the end of his palm inches from Vegetto Black's face.

"Enjoy your stay in Hell."

Vegetto Black twitched, struggling to turn his body and swing his good arm up in a final strike of retaliation. However, the massive blue sphere of energy fired before the blow struck, the energy tearing into the doppelganger's black gi while his one arm struggled to push at the energy burning into his skin. He howled in pain, his entire body blasting backwards on the ground as the energy ball carried him forward, rising into the air and soon disappearing into the bright blue explosion resonating high in the sky.

Vegetto's narrowed eyes scanned the plume of smoke for a few seconds, his frown remaining across his face. He stood completely still, the sparks of lighting still surging strongly around his aura as the only sound ringing out. His eyes perked suddenly, gasping as he quickly reached down into his sash and digging for the brown bag he tucked away earlier.

"The senzus..."

His hand came up empty, his narrowed eyes turning back to the sky and his frown remaining.

"Damnit..."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Regions of Space, Present Timeline_**

A soft "fzzt" rung out a few meters above the familiar palace's balcony, the wind soon producing a humanoid life form seconds later. Vegetto Black's heavily damaged and singed form soon crashed onto the ground face first with a hard thud, the doppelganger groaning out in pain. He cringed, his entire body twitching as he struggled to push himself up right with his one good arm. His pink eyes landed on the red high heels a few inches in front of him, the woman's voice over his head flat as she spoke.

"Still don't want me intervening?"

Vegetto Black only scoffed in response, soon rolling onto his side and sitting upright on the ground, his legs splayed out. The entire upper portion of his dark gi had been ripped or burned off, his bare chest littered with scratches and burn marks, his hair darkening back into a black shape and his ominous rose aura dissipating away as he descended back into his normal state.

"I had it under control."

Towa shook her head, turning her back to Vegetto Black.

"If it wasn't for me, that blast would've killed you. You're lucky he tried to kill you with a flashy technique that could hide my magic."

Vegetto Black kept his frown, but his eyes turned at the sound of a small bag landing in between his outstretched legs on the floor.

"Take some of those."

Vegetto Black grunted.

"Why?"

Towa turned her head slightly.

"Because the reason why you nearly got obliterated was because you forgot about Saiyan biology. Vegetto recovered from a near death experience, he even told you that he was beaten by the girl. Goku and Vegeta may have pushed their bodies to dull effects of Zenkai, but Vegetto's cells are not the same. Fusion creates fresh, biological cells from the hosts' design, which means Zenkai greatly raised his power to incredible heights."

Vegetto Black stared at her back with narrowed eyes, Towa still facing forward as she continued.

"But your mistake means nothing now. What applies to him will also strengthen you. Take those beans, grow stronger from the experience."

Vegetto Black's eyes shifted past her shoulder, growing wide at the rotating oval forming from the black clouds overhead. Red lightning began to pour out from the center, spiraling outward shortly into a brief torrent of wind. Hundreds of small, black silhouettes shot forward from the center, the animalistic roar of the beings ringing out in the sky while Vegetto Black spoke.

"Is that..."

Towa nodded once.

"Finally, after all these years, the time has come. Your skirmish was the last bit of energy needed to break the seal."

She turned fully, staring back at Vegetto Black who slowly rose to his feet.

"The Lords of the Demon Realm will keep our army in check, and we will take a few days to prepare our forces. Recover your strength, for we march on Conton City when you are ready to lead your new army."


	28. Chapter 27: In Pursuit of Heroism

**Chapter 27: In Pursuit of Heroism**

* * *

 _It took only three days to get everyone out._

 _Now that this Demon army has arrived in the timestream, Trunks made it a priority to get anyone who didn't want to fight out of the city. The training for those that stayed and the rest of the Patrol starts tomorrow, to get them in shape for the threat we face. And he's asked me to help train them._

 _I should be grateful for this chance, but I can't help but feel I shouldn't go. I've spent the last ten years searching for a way to better myself, and when I thought I had an answer, it turns out to just be a convenient truth. The hero who became more than just himself and saved the entire universe...is nothing more than a warrior bent on seeking the greatest challenge he can find. I thought it was simply a vice of his at first, where he coped with the evil in his heart and somehow used it to...find peace in his life._ _But the first time I saw my hero in action, those evils took form in a way I can no longer deny. How he stood in defiance of evil, but for his own reasons...not for anyone else. He was willing to let his own family die at his feet...just to stop Zamasu from having a victory over his pride. Instead of a true hero, he was but a lesser evil, standing in the face of a greater one._

 _Perhaps, that is all I'll ever be as well: an evil that can never truly be redeemed. This struggle for something more...maybe it will never bring about the change I hope it will. But I feel close...closer than I've ever been to finding a way to wash this guilt away once and for all._

 _So now here I sit, in this quiet apartment, staring into a television screen on this scroll. In search of a new path...starting from the beginning. Vegetto may not be the solution I'm looking for, but those who gave him life may hold the secret I'm looking for. If I could just..._

"How does this one look?"

Genn's mind immediately went blank at the sound of Kassava's voice, his head turning up and to the side. He looked her over once, taking note of the rather plain ensemble of her fitted black t-shirt, tight jeans that left her ankles exposed, and an ordinary pair of white sneakers. Genn shrugged his shoulders once, turning back around on the couch he sat on with a flat voice.

"Looks a little simple."

Kassava frowned at the lack of enthusiasm for a moment, fidgeting at the end of her shirt.

"Yeah...but he'd probably like simple a little more, don't you think?"

Genn remained still.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence hung over the room for a few seconds, Kassava peering over Genn's shoulder at the scroll. She kept her frown, watching him sit attentively while she spoke.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be a little happier about this."

Genn sighed.

"It's not about me, Kass. Do you even know if the place is still open? The city's been evacuated, and there's an army on its way. Instead of getting ready for it...you two are going out on your date while Trunks is doing everything he can with the Kai of Time before we start training tomorrow."

Kassava narrowed her eyes.

"Well...you're just sitting around here, moping again. How exactly is that helpful?"

Genn bowed his head slightly.

"It's not...but if I had the power to save the universe like you two do, then maybe I would be out there, making a difference."

Kassava rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Right...because there's nothing you can do from the Time Nest like forming battle plans, planning ambushes, or learning more about techniques that can make you stronger."

She reached up, scrunching her nose and rubbing her forehead in her agitation.

"You've been making a difference, Genn. Why the hell won't you take a little credit for once and stop beating yourself up?"

Genn raised his head, his voice raising for the first time.

"Because I didn't do it, damnit!"

Kassava blinked, watching Genn slowly retreat a little bit.

"I always sit on the sidelines...giving you ideas. But you almost died last time because I couldn't think of a new plan...and even if it worked the first time, I can't keep doing this. I see you succeed, and I feel a small sense of pride for helping...but when it fails, the guilt is so much stronger. I'm a failure when you fail, and a failure when you succeed. The glory and the credit goes to you...not me."

Kassava's eyes instantly narrowed once again, her voice low.

"Really? So that's what this is all about: you don't get to be the star of the show and that makes you a failure? All that matters is being famous and recognized?"

Genn kept his head low.

"You know it's not about that, Kass."

Kassava snorted.

"Then what is it about? Because all I'm hearing is a spoiled child, whining about not getting the attention he wants."

Genn peered up from the couch, turning to meet Kassava's gaze head on.

"What did you feel when you beat him for the first time, then?"

Kassava locked her eyes with his, her voice flat.

"Pride."

Genn nodded.

"In what? Winning over a legend? Doing what everyone said was impossible?"

Kassava shook her head, smirking.

"Of course not! It's not about beating him or how I look in other people's eyes, but winning for myself. I lost so many times up until then, against him, against that other guy. hell, I couldn't even do some of the training right...but once I beat him for the first time...I felt this rush of confidence. Like I proved all of the doubts in my head wrong, and I was finally worth something."

Her smirk had risen to a grin, her eyes lifting a bit to the ceiling.

"And he believed in me the whole time...even when I thought he was lying or just playing me for a fool. Both of you did so much to help me reach that..."

Kassava's expression immediately dropped, her eyes turning back down as the realization slowly hit her. She met Genn's pained expression head on, her voice lowering at the sight.

"...goal."

Kassava instinctively turned her head away in shame, dodging Genn's stare and fiddling with the end of her shirt again.

"Sorry."

She peered up slowly, seeing that Genn had turned back around in his seat. She lifted her head fully at the sight, staring down as Genn spoke with a flat tone once more, his face hidden.

"It's fine. You were always the talented one...and I'm glad you've come into your own a little more. But I have work to do...I want to experience that feeling as well. And I won't do that if I'm only claiming victories through you."

Kassava kept her frown, turning slightly on her heel but perked her head up a bit at the continuation from Genn. His voice came out mostly flat, but the attempted enthusiasm could be felt in the tone.

"Have fun on your date."

Kassava paused, her head still turned forward, but lifted her lips into a small half smile. Her hand gripped onto the door knob, holding it tightly before she spoke.

"He's not so bad, you know. Just needs a little work, like you did."

Genn let out a small sigh, his head still hung low.

"Yeah, I know. But he's not what I wanted him to be."

Kassava nodded once in response, lightly turning the knob and slipping out the door shortly after to leave Genn alone in the apartment.

* * *

 ** _Present Timeline, Unknown Regions_**

The crackle of thunder surged strongly overhead, the normally dark open skies of the planet now covered with black clouds looming over the desert. Waves of nearly unrecognizable humanoid beings clad in white, primitive battle armor knelt down onto one knee, their heads bowed to hide their faces from sight. A lone strip of open walkway split the two nearly infinite seas of kneeling demons, Towa leading Vegetto Black across the way. The fully recovered doppelganger looked on, his eyes shifting around to take in the sight of the massive army while Towa spoke.

"What do you think of your new army?"

Vegetto Black scoffed, turning his narrowed eyes to her back.

"Weak."

Towa's lips rose into a small smile.

"Their individual strength means nothing. Their purpose is merely to wear down the stamina of the Patrol, nothing more. You have yet to meet the strongest warriors of our race."

Vegetto Black's eyes shifted to the side, his frown remaining.

"This better not be a waste of my time. The Patrol valued stopping me over your realm's revival; surely that must speak on the strength of your people."

Vegetto Black's eyes lifted past Towa, watching her come to a halt now that the two had arrived at the end of the pathway. He stood silently at his side, taking in the sight of five new beings standing together in the darkness. The middle demon stood hunched forward, both hands using his cane to stay upright. He soon lifted his right hand, twitching heavily during the slow swipe that dispelled the dark plume of smoke masking the group.

The bright glow of the older demon's red pupils expanded slightly, his half smile strong while he locked his eyes onto Vegetto Back. The doppelganger flinched slightly, his dual voice flat.

"Who are these people?"

Towa frowned immediately, dropping down to one knee and bowing her head.

"Forgive my protegee's disrespectful behavior, grandfather."

Vegetto Black cocked an eyebrow, watching Towa kneel but soon turning back to the older demon who spoke next.

"It's quite alright. It has been sometime since I have stepped foot in the mortal world: I suppose I should expect the weaker races to be ignorant of their true masters."

Vegetto Black's eyebrows dropped into a strong glare, a scoff escaping his lips.

"No one is my master."

The older demon kept his smile.

"This is the last time I will forgive your arrogance. Kneel."

Vegetto Black's smirk only rose, a dark pink and purple aura rapidly rising up from his boots. Towa's eyes went wide, nearly toppling over to the side from the winds that soon followed the massive surge in power, quickly bolting up to her feet and moving towards the group of demons. The army a few feet behind also turned their heads up at the surge of power, watching on as sparks of black lighting began to surge around Vegetto Black's aura.

The doppelganger kept a confident smirk, both of the bangs hanging in front of his forehead now up into the spiked bundle of pink hair atop his head, his eyes in a strong, icy glare. Each of the new demons flanking the sides of the older man held flat expressions, clad in extravagant variations of cloaks and robes. Towa stood next to the only other female of the group, her eyes still wide and turning to the older demon that smiled back at the newly transformed Vegetto Black.

"You dare bark orders to a god, old man?!"

The older man's eyes shifted to the side, turning to the female demon next to Towa.

"Putine."

The female demon only nodded once in response, stepping forward. She clutched onto her sceptar, a long pole with three daggers floating around a single orb at the tip. Long red markings in slits ran down her cheeks from the bottoms of her eyes, the female demon clad in a black and gold dress with a large "P" in the center of an ornate belt. A pair of Potara earrings hung from her long pointy ears, as well as another pair hanging from two golden metal cuffs locked around her arms at the bicep.

Vegetto Black scoffed, turning his eyes to Putine with clenched fists.

"So? You think you have what it takes to battle with Super Saiyan Rose 2?"

Putine nodded curtly.

"It won't be much of a battle."

Vegetto Black bolted forward, rapidly closing the distance to Putine and crouching down with his right fist pulled back. The wind shifted, however, Putine's eyes leaving the image of Vegetto Black in front of her and turning around to easily catch Vegetto Black's fist aimed at the small of her back. The doppelganger's eyes instantly went wide, the black lightning striking at Putine's shoulder and marking the gold from its impact. Putine frowned, staring down at the mark for a moment before turning back to Vegetto Black, her scepter spiraling around and smacking Vegetto Black in the side of his head.

The doppelganger winced as he flipped backwards, skidding to a halt on the ground seconds later and standing upright. He panted lightly, his eyes wide in a confused rage and watching Putine standing casually in front of the other demons.

"You should surrender. It'd be a shame if I had to damage that pretty face of yours."

Vegetto Black snarled, raising his right arm out with an open palm. A large blast of pink energy soon shot forward, rapidly closing in on Putine who flicked her wrist, the scepter slapping the blast away. Her eyes widened, however, rapidly spinning around to block the incoming kick aimed at her chest, her forearm parrying Vegetto Black's leg away. The doppelganger launched into a flurry of strikes shortly after, Putine slowly lowering her intensity after dropping her scepter and beginning to smoothly block each blow as she found her rhythm. She held a warm smile, soon stalemating Vegetto Black and locking his arms with hers at the elbow. The doppelganger struggled to break free, his narrowed eyes staring down at the entanglement while she extended her pointer and middle fingers out, lightly forcing Vegetto Black's chin up to meet her narrowed eyes.

"Relax...take it nice and slow. Don't hurt yourself."

Vegetto Black grunted, snapping his arms down and breaking the lock instantly before lunging forward once more with a right punch. His eyes went wide shortly after, Putine's own fist having connected to his abdomen in the time it took for him to throw the punch. He stumbled forward slightly, clutching onto his stomach and dropping down to his knees in pain, cringing heavily and maintaining his transformation.

"Enough."

Vegetto Black panted heavily, his eyes turning up to see Putine bow her head respectfully and step back into line with the other four demons. The older demon's smile had lowered into a frown, looming over Vegetto Black with his cane now a few inches from the doppelganger's head.

"Your kind has rested in a cradle of power for too long. It is time you remembered your place."

Vegetto Black stared back up in frustration, watching the older demon continue.

"I am Mechikabura, master of the Demon Realm. You will have the privilege to lead my army into battle against the Time Patrol, but you are no king. The power of a god runs strong through your kind now...but you are still simple mortals."

He turned his head slightly, gesturing to the four demons behind him.

"These...are my faithful subjects. Like you...they possess the power of a god, but in much stronger amplifications than your primitive bloodline can handle."

Towa bowed her head once more.

"Grandfather, please. It would be an honor to have your aid in battle...we aren't strong enough to defeat the Patrol."

Mechikabura slowly turned towards Towa, staggering in his shuffle toward her. Towa's eyes shifted, watching him come to a halt a few inches from her with a small smile.

"My beautiful granddaughter...you have grown much stronger than I had anticipated. You have done us a great service...and it is time you realized your potential."

Towa blinked.

"My...potential?"

Mechikabura curtly nodded, his left arm reaching up. His hand twitched heavily, grasping onto Towa's and passing a surge of dark energy from his arm into hers. Towa gasped, watching the mounting darkness soon overtake her entire arm, engulfing her body shortly after in an ominous glow. Vegetto Black slowly descended down to his normal state, watching on with wide eyes as the glow began to fade, leaving behind a nearly completely different Towa altogether. Her white hair had grown out, extending past her back in curly locks while a single long bang hung from the side of her face, resting onto her shoulder. Two white horns sat atop her head, adorned by a golden headdress covering a small portion of her hair. Two long, red diamond markings covered the side of her eyes, along with a pair of purple Potara earrings now dangling from her pointy hears. Her wide eyes scanned her arms, now covered with black sleeves and another pair of Potara earrings dangling from golden cuffs around her arms. She soon shifted her attention down, taking note of the new black dress that replaced her half cloak while Mechikabura spoke.

"You have earned the prestige to be a true Demon God, granddaughter."

Towa blinked, staring back at him.

"A Demon God?"

Mechikabura nodded.

"With this, you and your servant should be more than capable of defeating the Time Patrol."

Towa bowed, her voice flat.

"But what of you? Surely you wish to seek revenge on Chronoa?"

Mechikabura turned his head away, stepping to the side with his cane.

"When the time is right, my dear Towa. For now...you and the fallen Kaioshin have a war to fight. I must see to reversing my age...but I will be watching your battle with great interest."

Towa nodded, keeping her head bowed.

"As you wish."

* * *

 ** _Present Timeline, Conton City_**

 _I should've never made that deal._

Vegetto kept his arms crossed, his back pressing into the hard stone of the restaurant he stood outside of. His eyes briefly scanned the empty city streets for a moment, returning to his thoughts shortly after a brief look over for Kassava.

 _Could've promised her godly ki...perhaps more personal instruction. Maybe even finding a better job for the degenerate brother of hers or helping him do whatever it is he wants to do._

His eyebrows perked up, his head turning.

"That's it."

Vegetto's eyes instantly landed on the stone statue at the center of the city, his smirk rising.

 _I'll just have them erect a statue of him. We'll make up a story about how he beat Zamasu when this is all said and done, and he'll have that hero's welcome he wants so bad. That'll be my ticket out of this dinner date._

Vegetto turned his head, noticing Kassava casually skip up to him with her hands in her pockets. He slowly uncrossed his arms, watching her approach with a small smile.

"Oh hey...I'm glad you're here."

Kassava blinked, a large smile soon forming across her expression.

"Really?"

Vegetto's smile left, however, a slightly perplexed stare replacing the enthusiasm he had seconds ago.

"Yeah...is there something wrong with that?"

Kassava quickly shook her head, scratching the back of her head.

"No no...I just thought you didn't really want to come."

Vegetto kept his eyes trained on her, his expression softening.

"Well...I kind of don't. But I have a better idea, some other way I can pay you back."

Kassava held a small frown, but kept her eyes trained on Vegetto.

"Like what?"

Vegetto half heartedly smiled, the determination clearly wavering in his speech patterns.

"I thought...well...maybe I could help you and your brother both out instead with this...plan I came up with."

Kassava turned her eyes to the side.

"Oh...I see."

Vegetto stared down at her for a moment, the two sharing a small silence. He furrowed his brow for a moment, his dual voice also lowering a bit.

"I take it you're not interested?"

Kassava nodded once.

"I mean I am. But...I just didn't really want to talk about him tonight."

She peered back up at him.

"One of the things you told me to work on was to find my own reason for doing things. So yeah...I want to help Genn. I want to help Trunks...and I want to help you. I want to be there for all of you."

Vegetto stared back into her eyes, the Saiyan woman smiling slightly.

"But what I want for me, is for you to keep your promise. And buy me dinner."

Vegetto paused for a moment, offering a warm smile in response and nodding his head once.

"Alright..sounds fair to me."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, watching Vegetto as he moved towards the door.

"You're not upset?"

Vegetto shook his head once, keeping his smile.

"Not at all. I like that you're finally taking charge for yourself around here."

Kassava slowly smiled, watching Vegetto open the door and gesture towards the open entry.

"After you."

Kassava bowed her head slightly, stepping into the restaurant and Vegetto soon following after her, the door shutting behind them both.

* * *

 _::Sir...it doesn't look good at all.::_

Trunks narrowed his eyes, his eyes staring into a blank, black screen. The half Saiyan stood with the Supreme Kai of Time and Whis in the Vault, Trunks holding onto his earpieces to make out the mechanical voice whispering into his ear.

"Can you turn on your scouter? I need to see the situation for myself."

 _::...let me get to a higher vantage point.::_

Trunks remained still, the earpiece falling silent for a few minutes. His eyes shifted slightly at the sound of the voice struggling to climb rock during the duration, his eyebrows perking once the voice came through a little louder.

 _::Got it. Video feed coming online...now.::_

The screen on the Scroll flickered to life directly after the statement, Trunks' eyes immediately widening at the sight. His eyes first picked up on the near endless sea of kneeling warriors, but quickly turned to the sight of the dark pink speck suddenly flaring up in the center of the crowd. His narrowed eyes followed the movements of the energy, his frown deepening at the sight of Vegetto Black's quick defeat at the hands of the new demon arrival.

Trunks leaned forward for a moment, his voice low and flat.

"Get out of there. Now."

 _::On it.::_

Trunks watched as the view rapidly turned around, carefully shooting forward with a low sound but propelling away from the world as quickly as possible. Trunks reached up, flicking a small switch on the side of the scroll and turning away from the screen as it lost its image, facing towards the Supreme Kai of Time.

"That army is much larger than ours, Supreme Kai."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned as well, her eyes turning up to Trunks.

"And Zamasu...he didn't even hurt one of those demons. They're much stronger than we can prepare for."

Trunks inhaled deeply, his eyes turning to Whis.

"Please, Whis."

Whis blinked.

"Hmm?"

Trunks' eyes only narrowed even more.

"We need your help on this one. Those demons...if they attack us, we'll be wiped out. Vegetto won't be able to stop them alone."

Whis nodded once.

"Perhaps so."

Trunks kept a strong glare.

"But you won't help us even if they do."

Whis nodded curtly.

"It is not my place to dictate the flow of time of this universe. I am merely assisting the process of building a force that will take the reigns."

Trunks threw his arms down in frustration.

"What assistance?! All you've done so far is given us basic training and helped Kassava beat Vegetto! How does any of that help us?!"

Whis chuckled.

"Kassava grew stronger, and in part, Vegetto did as well. Your Patrol would be significantly weaker, if it wasn't for me."

Trunks scoffed.

"What good is any of that if we all die in a demon invasion?"

Whis shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be all a waste, that is true. But the demons strive for control over this universe the same as you do. Neither side truly wishes to destroy all of existence."

Trunks shook his head.

"What are you talking about?! Zamasu wants to destroy every mortal he gets his hands on!"

Whis frowned.

"Not quite, or at least, not anymore. Even before he learned to harness his hatred in a different manner, Zamas wants to reshape the universe in his image as the demons strive for too. Destroying the fabric of reality itself would be counter intuitive to that goal."

Trunks kept his frown.

"So you're ok with complete genocide of the universe if it means that it continues to exist?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"It is my job to ensure this reality continues to exist, not to interfere with the process of its evolution. If that means witnessing Zamasu's rise to power and witnessing the birth of a new reality, then that is what I will witness."

His lips rose into a warm smile.

"I'll admit, I would be disappointed as I much prefer the present company. But it is beyond my authority to decide who should shape this universe in their image, no matter where my personal feelings may lie."

Trunks rolled his eyes, turning on his heel.

"Unbelievable. All of the work we've put into building everything up...undone. While the gods who could end all of this in an instant watch on, letting everything die in their ignorance."

Whis paused for a moment, shifting his scepter slightly.

"What do you mean exactly, Trunks?"

Trunks turned his head, meeting Whis' eyes.

"You don't know? This isn't some game or experiment, Whis: these are real people. Real societies, real lives that you have built up. You've shaped the course of events in the universe with Lord Beerus, guiding this universe's evolution from the very beginning. But when you see a force develop that is capable of wiping out everything you've helped guide, you just abandon us and avoid responsibility?! As if nothing ever mattered to you?!"

Whis bowed his head slightly, his smile remaining.

"You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for, Trunks. However, you misunderstand."

He moved forward slightly, staring down at Trunks.

"I think you are more than capable of winning this war, without my direct intervention. This is the responsibility you have chosen to place on yourself, and it is your duty to stop them. You can not rely on the gods to save you from the choices you've made for yourself, if you want to be more than just a puppet."

Trunks whirled back around, rapidly moving up to the table.

"Oh really? My responsibility?! My choices?!"

His arm shot forward, rapidly fiddling with a few buttons on the side of the table, the screen whirring back to life with a new image. Whis' expression softened slightly, staring down at the silent image of Vegetto and Kassava sitting across from one another at a table. Both warriors conversed happily with one another, despite being unable to make out their conversation without the sound, Trunks turning his head up.

"Was this my choice too?!"

Whis frowned.

"No."

Trunks paused, caught off guard by the curt admission, the frustration in his tone clearly wavering as he continued.

"No...of course it wasn't. You can stand there and tell me you only wanted to make them both stronger, but I know the truth. You saw the same flaws in Vegetto as I've come to know, you knew power wasn't the only thing that was going to save him."

Whis followed Trunks, watching him lean back a bit.

"So you made it a little personal...taking your teachings a little further and guiding them on an emotional level too. Bringing them together, once you saw Genn was trying to do the same thing when you first met him."

Whis' frown rose into a smile, nodding once.

"Yes, you've been watching me very closely, haven't you?"

Trunks nodded, his intense glare still strong.

"Yes, I have. And I'm starting to get tired of your hypocrisy."

He crossed his arms, leaning against the table.

"But I've mentored people too, you know. So I know what it's like, watching something you've guided along from afar and seeing it grow into something beautiful."

Trunks glanced down at the image for a moment, cocking an eyebrow and peering up at Whis with a small smirk.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Whis kept his smile, nodding curtly in response.

"Yes."

Trunks' smirk instantly vanished at the confirmation, his tone dropping as quickly as his expression.

"All of it dies, without your help in a few days. And when it's gone...you'll have no one to blame for the loss but yourself."

Whis' smile faded as well, watching Trunks push himself off the table.

"So enjoy it while it lasts, Whis. Take comfort in your 'godly' duty to the universe...and be grateful for what little time you allow yourself here. Constantly letting the universe reset in chaos instead of letting it grow into something better for a change."

Whis' eyes followed Trunks as he soon left the Vault, remaining silent. He paused for a moment, his eyes soon turning to the Supreme Kai of Time. She met his for only a moment, bowing her head and slowly turning to leave the Time Vault as well.

Whis glanced down to the floor, his expression softening once both of them had left, and slowly turned his eyes back to the screen depicting Vegetto and Kassava.

* * *

"He really turned you into a piece of candy?"

Kassava leaned forward on the table on her elbows, her arms crossed underneath her chest while she watched Vegetto nod in response, leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah...I had to make him desperate and show him the magic wouldn't work on me. So I played into his trap and let him turn me into candy."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"And you could still fight and talk?"

Vegetto nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

"How?"

Vegetto blinked, his eyes turning to the ceiling and rubbing his chin.

"Huh...I'm not sure exactly."

Kassava rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Sounds like you're making the whole thing up."

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders.

"I can show you it in the Scroll sometime, if you want."

Kassava nodded, tilting her head slightly.

"How about another bet?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, keeping his half smirk.

"Yeah? You know I can easily win this one with just a simple page turn, don't you? You'd be a fool to make one on this."

Kassava leaned back in her seat, shrugging her head to the right with her shoulder.

"Hey...maybe it's cause I'm trying to give you a win for once. Since it doesn't really happen that often."

Vegetto chuckled.

"Oh? I'm sure if we fought again...it'd be a much different outcome than the first time."

Kassava grinned, her right hand extending out and her pointer finger aimed at Vegetto.

"Second time."

Vegetto paused, before nodding his head once.

"Right...you get the point."

Kassava glanced down at the table for a moment, keeping her smile.

"Yeah well...I wouldn't mind losing so much. Now that I know you actually care about me getting stronger and all."

Vegetto leaned forward slightly, his eyes locked on her.

"Which reminds me: we need to get you up to par with the rest of us."

Kassava turned her head up, raising an eyebrow as Vegetto continued.

"You've proven you're a great fighter, but you simply lack the power to match me. So...now that I've taught you how to bring out your potential on your own...it's time I've helped you develop a new potential."

Kassava blinked.

"The power of a god?"

Vegetto nodded slowly.

"Yes...I think you're ready. We'll start working on it tomorrow, while Trunks trains the Patrol."

Kassava's grin rapidly widened, half leaping across the table. Vegetto blinked, grunting lightly once her chest hit into his, her arms locking tightly around his neck and gripping onto him as he collapsed back into his chair. He stared down at the sight of Kassava's lower half now splayed across the table of silverware and food scraps, his arms hanging like noodles while she tightly hugged onto him.

"Umm...you're...getting food all over yourself..."

Vegetto winched slightly, his eyes turning down as he felt Kassava rapidly push herself off of him and roll slightly off the side of the table.

"Oh...that's ok. I don't really wear these clothes often anyway."

Vegetto nodded, pushing himself up from his seat and straightening himself out.

"Alright well good. We should probably get going though...busy day ahead of us."

The pair moved slowly toward the exit, walking casually side by side. Their table had been relatively close to the exit, Vegetto's right arm pushing the door open and letting Kassava emerge out first before following after her. He kept his arms at his side, facing towards her once she turned around to meet his stare.

"Did you have fun?"

Vegetto blinked, caught off guard for a moment and quickly recomposing his expression.

"Yeah...yeah it was nice."

Kassava smiled, turning her head down slightly.

"Good...we should do it again sometime."

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well...I normally don't eat around this time and have other things planned early in the morning. So it might be a little hard to do this again, you know."

Kassava nodded, turning slightly.

"Oh...ok. Maybe we can think of something else then."

Vegetto nodded.

"Yeah...we'll figure something else out."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, dodging each other's stares. Kassava finally lifted her head with a warm smile, nodding once to Vegetto.

"Well...have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Vegetto's eyes watched her turn away, staring as she began to walk away. He glanced down for a second, a frown forming, before he turned his eyes back up.

"Wait."

Kassava blinked, her head turning slightly to the side. She watched on as Vegetto scratched the back of his head, an unnerved expression across his face.

"I..uh...should probably walk you home. I mean it is a little cold tonight and all."

Kassava's expression fell flat.

"No it isn't."

Vegetto went cold, the color draining slightly from his face.

"Uh...well...maybe you might get lost? The city's pretty empty...maybe you could use some help...finding...your building without...people being out and about..."

Kassava stared back blankly, Vegetto's dual voice trailing off for a moment. Kassava shook her head from side to side, smiling.

"Why don't you try being honest?"

Vegetto frowned, his eyes falling to the floor.

"Um...I..."

Kassava stifled a small giggle, her eyebrow raising and her voice soft.

"Would you like to walk me home?"

Vegetto turned his head up, his eyes narrowing but his head nodding silently. Kassava kept her smile, nodding to the side at his answer and turning on her heel.

"Well...come along then."

Vegetto's eyebrows perked up slightly, the fused warrior quickly moving up to her side and the pair moving casually down the empty city street in the darkness with only the street lamps to guide them.

* * *

 _::There is one thing I'd like to know. Tell me...will I meet that clown Kakarot in the Otherworld?::_

Genn sat curled up into a small ball, his face illuminated by the small glow of the screen in the pitch black darkness. His intense stare remained locked on the image of the owner of the voice ringing out from the speakers, Vegeta. The Saiyan stood tall with his back to Piccolo, who carried the unconscious Goten and Trunks in each arm.

 _::I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear.::_

Genn's eyebrows softened, a small pit forming in his stomach. His eyes remained locked solely on Vegeta, however, Piccolo's voice continuing.

 _::This is the truth.::_

Genn blinked, picking up on the image of Vegeta's eye twitching slightly at the words. His stare shifted slightly, his solemn expression remaining.

 _::Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness...when he died...he was allowed to keep his body, and travel to King Kai's planet.::_

Genn stifled a small, satisfied grunt, smiling slightly at the prospect of the statement.

 _::You, on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires; you've caused too much pain.::_

Genn's expression dropped, the enthusiasm he held moments ago instantly evaporating.

 _::When you die...you will not receive the same reward.::_

Genn frowned heavily, his eyes turning away from the scroll as more thoughts began to form within his mind. However, he turned his head back to the screen, the sound of Vegeta's sarcastic voice catching his attention over the little, empty thoughts ringing out in his head.

 _::Oh well. So be it.::_

Genn sat still, his stare empty as the remaining images and sounds seemed to pass by him without registering in his mind. He slowly peeled his head away from the scroll, rubbing the lower half of his face in his train of thought.

 _...so be it..._

Genn turned his eyes down, his hands lightly flicking the switch to turn off the Scroll. He slowly rolled the parchment up with both hands, neatly setting it onto the table before moving to his bedroom, disappearing inside.


	29. Chapter 28: Yin and Yang

**Chapter 28: Yin and Yang**

* * *

The bright light glaring down onto Genn's face did more to wake him up than the loud buzz of his alarm clock not even two feet away from his head. With a light groan, he rolled his lower half of his body to the edge of the bed, propping himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, a lack of concern for the loud ringing to his side and standing upright onto the floor. Fully stretching his arms for a few seconds, Genn finally turned and shut the clock off with a light tap, yawning as he stepped out into the hallway clad only in a plain shirt and gym shorts.

His half opened eyes took in the sight of the rather plain living room, shuffling his feet across the way but coming to a complete halt at the end of the sofa to his right. His eyes opened fully, blinking hard at the sight of Vegetto sprawled out across the cushions of the couch in his plain gi, snoring loudly.

Genn stood frozen, staring down and continually blinking to make sure his vision was functioning properly. His head turned towards the kitchen area, his wide eyes locking onto Kassava, who smiled wide and waved from the countertop she leaned on and fully dressed in her training gi as well. Genn glanced back down to the sofa, his voice in a high whisper as he turned back to Kassava.

"What is he doing here?!"

Kassava shrugged her shoulders.

"He took me out for dinner last night and walked me home. So I thought I'd be polite and offer him a place to stay for the night."

Her lips rose slightly into a smirk.

"Told you we should've gotten the lease with an extra bedroom."

Genn frowned.

"So you made him sleep on the sofa?"

Kassava giggled, bowing her head slightly.

"Hey, I tried to get him to share a bed with me."

She raised her right hand, her pointer finger and thumb nearly touching together.

"Was _**this**_ close too...but he figured out what I was trying to do and insisted on sleeping out here. So no action for me."

Genn rolled his eyes, heading towards the counter.

"C'mon Kass...I was being serious."

Kassava scoffed, lifting her chin slightly.

"So was I. Usually don't have to try really hard, but I've lost my touch with guys thanks to all this training I guess."

Her head turned back down, staring at Genn and watching him sit down onto the stool on the other side of the counter. A frown formed across her face, noticing Genn's stare falling onto the counter top and his expression blank, her right eyebrow raising.

"What? You're supposed to be my wing man here...the least you can do is go along with the jokes."

Genn sighed lightly.

"You should've woken me up. I could've offered him my bed."

Kassava paused for a moment, a half smile slowly creeping onto her face with a half chuckle.

"Are...you really upset about that?"

She giggled, Genn staring back at her and remaining silent as she continued.

"Genn it's alright, he's going to be fine. Here...watch this."

Genn perked his eyebrows, watching Kassava promptly reach to the side and picking up a small silver spoon in her hand. Her eyes remained forward, her wrist flicking and slinging the small metal spoon out into the air. The metal landed with a light thud directly onto Vegetto's skull, Genn gasping lightly at the impact and tensing immediately, staring at the sofa. His eyes remained locked on the furniture for a moment, Kassava calmly continuing.

"He's out cold. You remember the last time he slept like that?"

Genn turned back to Kassava, a small hint of confusion across his face.

"No...I've never seen him sleep."

Kassava blinked, shaking her head.

"Oh...well he's usually a light sleeper. Back when I spent the night at his place...he woke up from just the smallest vibration. Now, I could scream in his ear and he won't even budge."

She grinned slightly, perking her right eyebrow.

"You know what that means?"

Genn kept a flat stare.

"What?"

Kassava ignored his lack of enthusiasm, proudly raising her chin and placing her hands on her hips.

"He's starting to trust me. Feels more comfortable getting a good night's sleep in my presence!"

Genn nodded once.

"Ah...good."

Kassava paused, her voice questioning.

"It's progress...isn't it?"

Her expression dropped slightly, watching Genn stare back down at the counter blankly, lost in thought.

"I thought you'd be a little happier about this...I mean...aren't you the one that really wanted me to be close with him?"

Genn perked his head slightly.

"If it meant you being happier, sure. But not if you're only doing this for me."

Kassava rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well you know I wouldn't be forcing this if it wasn't going to be something I wanted too. But you're the reason why I even decided to get started in the first place...at least give me that."

She took a seat shortly after, her frown returning.

"C'mon, I know this is supposed to be a big deal for you. What's wrong this time?"

Genn shook his head, waving his hand. His lips rose into a small smile, barring his teeth.

"No no...nothing wrong Kass. I just have a lot on my mind...but I came up with something I think is good."

Kassava perked her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Genn nodded once, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah...I was thinking...I always keep trying to atone for the past. As if doing some really amazing heroic deed would bring some forgiveness for it all, or something that could help me feel better in the long run, you know?"

Kassava half frowned, still staring back.

"Right...and?"

Genn let out a quick sigh.

"Well...I've given up on that dream. It's just not how it works."

He quickly raised his right hand, his pointer finger extended and speaking before Kassava could form words.

"But!"

His smile rose into a grin.

"We already have a way around that...don't we?"

Kassava blinked for a moment, giggling lightly and glancing down.

"You can't be serious. Here?"

Genn nodded.

"Yeah, why not? I mean...you won't be able help me like we did back home...but I'll be leading the Patrol into battle. And if I can't inspire them properly as Genn...then maybe I'll have to do it as-"

"The Masked Savior!"

Kassava mockingly flailed her arms, her voice raising into an announcer-like cry as she spoke the name.

"Standing in the face of evil and tyranny!"

Genn scoffed.

"Hey c'mon Kass...it worked!"

Kassava groaned.

"Yeah...but you were so corny with it! Why can't you just be you?"

Genn shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I will be...but not with this face. If people don't know who I am...then I don't have to worry about losing their trust if they learn the truth."

He glanced to the side, the sound of a dual voice yawning loudly catching his attention. His eyes turned and watched Vegetto slowly roll off the sofa, rising to his feet. The new addition rubbed his right eye with his knuckle, shuffling around the side of the furniture and moving up to join the two at the counter. His spiked hair was slightly uneven despite still upright, his eyes opening halfway.

"Good morning."

Kassava stifled a small chuckle.

"How was your beauty sleep?"

Vegetto lifted his left shoulder, his head tilting slightly to the left as well.

"Could've been better if I had a bed to sleep on."

Kassava snorted.

"Hey, you were the one that turned down warm cuddling and a soft bed. Not me."

Vegetto chuckled.

"Well...I prefer more...challenging fights, Kassava. You'll need to try harder than whatever last night was supposed to be."

Genn dropped his head down, quickly glancing away and stopping a chuckle from emerging while Kassava stared back with wide eyes at Vegetto, her smirk soon returning.

"Excuse me?!"

Vegetto kept his smirk, but soon narrowed his eyes.

"Kidding aside, you do have a problem with being too easy to read. I picked up on your desperation before we even sat down in the apartment...just as Zamasu likely figured out your first plan during the fight."

Kassava frowned, crossing her arms and glancing to the side while Vegetto sat down on a stool a few down from Genn.

"But don't mind me...we can talk about that a bit later. I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation earlier."

Kassava grinned, her eyes narrowing mischievously at the opening.

"Yes Genn...let's get back to what we were talking about."

Genn grinned nervously, his eyes narrowing at Kassava.

"We don't need to talk about that..."

Kassava smiled, turning her head back to Vegetto.

"You'll have to forgive him...Genn's a little embarrassed talking about his alter ego-"

She suddenly sprung up from her seat, her right fist high into the air with an exaggeratedly deep voice.

"THE MASKED SAVIOR! THE HERO WHO STANDS FOR JUSTICE AGAINST THE FORCES OF EVIL AND TYRANNY!"

Genn groaned.

"I was having a moment, ok?!"

Vegetto chuckled lightly.

"Is that what you called yourself on Kryndyn when you two were cleaning up the planet?"

Genn frowned.

"Yeah...but I'm not going to exaggerate it, alright? I just want to go by an alter ego so no one knows its me."

Vegetto inhaled deeply.

"Good...I've already seen one guy dress up and play hero in the city. Would like to be spared from another."

Genn nodded, turning towards Vegetto.

"By the way...do you have any masks at the Time Vault I can borrow? Just something to wear that will cover my face?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Genn glanced down.

"Because I lost mine..."

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders in response.

"One of Towa's earlier projects before Zamasu was a gang of organized bandits we called 'the Time Breakers'. They use to wear some ornate face masks with a xenoverse symbol across the front of it; I'm sure we have plenty of those kept in the artifact room."

Genn frowned.

"You said Towa made them though?"

Vegetto nodded, quickly raising and shaking his hand in recognition of Genn's concern.

"It's safe, her magic has been expelled from the masks so she won't be able to control you. It'll just be a decorative piece that will cover your face, nothing more."

Genn nodded.

"Alright thanks."

Vegetto kept an eyebrow raised, his tone sharpening slightly.

"Why does it matter though? Surely, you'd want people to know you're the one that saved them, wouldn't you?"

Genn nodded once.

"It'd be nice..but not if they learn what I did. It's just better this way for everyone."

Vegetto frowned in response, but shrugged his shoulders again slightly.

"Fine...have it your way then."

He then sighed, his eyebrow still raised.

"So, is this Masked Savior going to be the one who rallies our Patrol then?"

Genn shook his head.

"No...I was thinking of a different name too. Something a little more...subtle."

Kassava raised her eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Genn perked his head up.

"How about the Masked...Saiyan?"

Vegetto glanced away.

"Sounds simple."

Genn nodded.

"That's what it should be. Inspiring everyone to fight for their home and for a better universe. Without my past bringing it all down."

Vegetto turned his head slightly, his narrowed eyes studying Genn as he finished.

"No whistles and bells with the whole 'savior' talk like on my homeworld. Just a Saiyan standing for what he believes in, nothing more."

Vegetto glanced down, pausing for a moment before turning his head and staring at Kassava, who held a small smile. The fused warrior then put on a smile of his own, turning back to Genn.

"Well, you'd better get to it. Trunks is likely waiting for you at the Time Vault already: those Patrollers are going to need a lot of work."

Genn nodded, turning towards his room.

"Right...let me get dressed."

Vegetto's eyes followed Genn as he quickly left the small living space, disappearing shortly behind a closed door. He let out a small sigh, turning back towards Kassava who grinned nearly from ear to ear.

"Well look at you, being all supportive."

Vegetto held a blank expression.

"I wouldn't call that very supportive."

Kassava nodded once.

"Maybe not for everyone, but that was a big improvement for you."

Vegetto glanced away, falling silent for a moment while Kassava pushed herself off the counter top.

"He really looks up to you, you know."

Vegetto kept a flat stare, watching her walk up and sitting in the stool next to him.

"I'm not the hero he's looking for."

Kassava nodded.

"True...but you haven't shut him down."

She smirked, casually leaning to the side on the counter top.

"Guess you like the attention, huh?"

Vegetto shook his head once.

"Not at all. It's just...maybe it's better than the truth."

Kassava blinked.

"Huh?"

Vegetto nodded slightly towards Genn's room.

"What he said a minute ago...about being simple. Just a Saiyan fighting...that's what I'd like to be. But once you take on a few threats to the universe, the people who come to worship you don't see the real person behind all of those 'bells and whistles'. They just... dress you up as what they want you to be and well...who am I to take away the happiness I see from them."

Kassava paused for a moment, her voice soft.

"Is that why you hide from most of the city all the time?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Of course. The less they know, the less disappointment they have."

He shook his head, and waved his right hand.

"But let's not talk about that. We need to-"

"No!"

Vegetto blinked, glancing down at Kassava's hand tightly squeezing onto his.

"You opened up again...for the second time. Please, I want to hear more."

Vegetto stared back into her eyes for a few seconds, Kassava's refusing to budge and holding a pleading expression with a frown. Vegetto sighed heavily, pulling his arm back.

"There isn't time, and you're showing your problem again. Control your emotions, Kass, you're too easy to read."

Kassava glanced down.

"Sorry."

Vegetto stood up from the stool, helping Kassava stand from her seat as well in the process and patting down his legs.

"One of the easiest mistakes is showing weakness or vulnerability to an enemy, and you have a problem with showing that vulnerability to everyone. You're an open book most of the time, and while your actions can be misleading at times, I can watch your reactions and expressions for only a few seconds to know exactly how you feel and what sort of state of well being you are in. You need to start closing your heart to your feelings a little more, alright?"

Kassava kept her head low, her voice trailing off and soft.

"Ok."

Vegetto stared down at her, facing towards her fully at the meager reply shortly after it was spoken. His narrowed eyes studied her for a moment, his expression softening slightly with a frown while his own dual voice rung out inside her head.

 _How do I stop her spirit from breaking? She doesn't control her emotions because she lacks discipline, but if I push her now, she'll surely crumble in her resolve. How can I motivate her to try something she's never done-_

His thoughts froze, his eyes lifting slightly as her voice rung out in his head.

 _"Then one day, you wake up and realize just how many people you've pushed away in your life that only wanted to see the real you. That when you want to confide your deepest feelings to someone close...no one is there to listen to them. Just you, trudging along another day, without anyone to really lift you up or make you better."_

Vegetto glanced back down to Kassava, his own mind returning to him.

 _No...not discipline. She shut everyone out before...and wants to let someone in._

Vegetto kept his frown for a moment, shifting forward slightly. His right hand lifted up, the gloved pointer finger lightly pressing up into Kassava's chin and forcing her head up. She blinked in confusion for a moment, her eyes a bit watery but mostly dry. Vegetto's frown deepened at the sight for only a second, letting out a small sigh.

"What the hell."

He quickly dipped his head down, his hand shifting from her chin to her cheek, cupping it as he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Kassava's eyes went wide, a muffled gasp escaping through the contact. Her eyes soon shut completely, her arms immediately reaching up and wrapping around Vegetto's neck, her right hand grasping tightly onto his shoulder while her left dug through his spiky hair behind his head. She stumbled as she collapsed her frontal weight completely onto his chest, tightly pressing against him while she struggled for control. His arms snaked around the small of her back, firmly and sloppily wrestling their lips together.

Vegetto suddenly pulled his head back with a loud pop, his forehead still pressed heavily against hers for a moment. Kassava panted heavily, dropping her head down and resting into Vegetto's chest, her arms snaking down and wrapping around his back as the relief was clear in her exasperated whisper.

"Finally."

Vegetto fidgetted nervously, his dual voice in an uneasy whisper.

"Sorry...I um..."

"No no."

Vegetto stared down, a frown returning at the sight of tears streaming down the side of Kassava's cheeks.

"Don't ever be sorry for that...please don't ever be sorry for that."

Vegetto lifted his head, exhaling deeply and gently caressing her back with his right hand, his arms still locked tightly around her back. He let out a small chuckle, his voice still a low whisper.

"If I didn't know any better...I would've thought that was your first kiss."

He stared down, his teasing smirk disappearing at the nudging of Kassava's nose along the middle of his chest, her voice cracking slightly.

"Please don't leave me alone again."

Vegetto frowned, his dual voice soft.

"Is this...about Black?"

A small shift up and down from her nose rubbing against his chest gave him the confirmation he needed, Vegetto sighing lightly.

"Looks like I was wrong again...you're better at hiding your real feelings than I thought. So...I suppose it's only fair that I tell you what I was really thinking about when he was threatening you like that."

Kassava kept her head buried in his chest, but started to peer up slowly at the venom in the dual voice ringing out.

"If he had gone a step further...I would've ripped his head off."

Kassava peeked up fully from his chest.

"Really?"

Vegetto smirked down at her, nodding his head once.

"Really."

Kassava glanced back down, sniffling as she readjusted her grip on Vegetto's back, her voice still cracking.

"Your chest is very comfy."

Vegetto chuckled, glancing down.

"Well...you're pretty comfortable yourself."

Kassava smiled in response, her head turning. Her eyes landed squarely on Genn, who leaned against the wall of the hallway he had been waiting in on his left shoulder, his arms crossed. His smile grew larger than Kassava's once she met his eyes, the female Saiyan perking up slightly but still tightly pressing against Vegetto with a teasing tone.

"And who are you looking at with that stupid grin?"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his body twitching slightly at the startling sight of Genn. Genn chuckled, pushing himself off the wall.

"Oh nothing...just a couple of love birds that need to get a room."

Genn moved around the two, heading towards the door and opening it.

"Just don't tear up the apartment too much, alright?"

Vegetto smirked, watching Genn disappear again without waiting for a response. He turned his head back down to Kassava, raising an eyebrow.

"Feeling better now?"

Kassava kept her smile, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Yeah...much. I thought you didn't want this though?"

Vegetto tilted his head to the left slightly with a half shrug.

"I changed my mind. We can be sappy later though...we should start training while the Patrol is getting whipped into shape."

Kassava nodded once, pulling away with her voice fuller than before.

"Ok."

Vegetto stepped to the side, his arm resting around Kassava's shoulders and her arm snaking around his lower back, gripping onto the ribs. The pair walked out of the apartment side by side, shutting the door tightly behind them before leaving the building.


	30. Chapter 29: The War Effort

**Chapter 29: The War Effort**

* * *

"What?"

Genn stared blankly at Trunks for a moment, his hands cupped together in front of his chest, the group now standing together in the Time Vault with the Kais and Whis. His eyes had lifted up from the new ceramic mask resting neatly in his hands, blinking once at Trunks, who continued to stare down at the parchment he held while he spoke.

"I need you here. Most of the fighters we have left are already starting a few training rounds inside the time stream, along with a few instructors showing the civilians techniques to defend themselves. While we're in there training, I want you to stay here with Whis and work out some plans for how we can defend the city."

Whis smiled at the mention of his name.

"I cannot directly aid one side or the other, but I can guide whichever side I choose towards success."

Vegetto glanced towards Genn, a small frown forming at the sight of Genn dipping his head slightly in disappointment. His own right eyebrow lifted, turning his eyes towards Trunks with a flat tone in both of his voices.

"Do you have a plan to inspire the other Patrollers?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, I think I have it covered. Most of them only know about your power as a god. Maybe if I show them mine...it might help raise their spirits."

Vegetto nodded once, his eyes turning down with a dissatisfied stare before looking towards Kassava, the uncertainty clear in his expression. She frowned in response as well, her voice coming out a little weaker in conviction in an attempt to follow up.

"Well...Genn has an idea."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, finally lifting his attention from the Scroll and staring back at Kassava. His eyes jumped from the three, landing on Genn staring down at the mask blankly before his own expression dropped.

"Oh."

He paused for a moment, thinking to himself and rubbing his chin.

"Look...there's only a couple of reasons why I need you here. If there was time to train this Patroller perfectly, then you'd be helping me inspire them. Believe me...I wanted you to set a good example for them, and have them look up to you."

Trunks frowned.

"But we don't have time to do things as perfectly as we can. The Demon Army is likely on its way here now, and we need to figure out how to fortify the city properly while we train our fighters."

Genn glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

"And the other reason?"

Trunks glanced down, his expression softening.

"The other reason...is that I need trainers who know more about combat in real time. You are a fantastic tactician and can help us plan out how to use our fighters properly in the city, but in real time combat, you don't know much. You froze up whenever we fought against Black, and couldn't adapt when the situation began to deteriorate. I need teachers who can show these Patrollers how to fight when things don't go according to the plan."

Genn's frown deepened.

"That was one time."

Trunks shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. You know it as well as I do...you've never been great at combat for a reason. You've never been able to adapt in a battle: that's how your sister beat you in the long run on your home world. You set up plan after plan to take her down, but she won because you never had the ability to adapt when things went wrong. Only to retreat, and come up with another plan."

He nodded to her.

"She is like me, like Vegetto, like every other warrior here: we fight and adapt to opponents. That's why we need you here: you're the only one of us that isn't reliant on others to improve. We need you to come up with a plan, give us ideas on how we can turn the tables on them, and then we can adapt if things go wrong. That's the kind of setup we need if we hope to stand a chance against them, alright?"

Genn kept his frown, but nodded curtly in response.

"Yeah...I understand."

Trunks turned his eyes to the floor for a moment, stepping away from the table and moving up to Genn. His right hand quickly shot up, grasping onto Genn's left shoulder.

"If there was any other way, trust me, you'd be in there to inspire them. But I don't want you going in there with this dream, and having it crushed because some of those fighters won't respect you without a full range of techniques and combat skills to offer them. Especially when you can create the foundation for our victory from here."

He nodded down to the mask in Genn's hands, a small smile forming.

"And don't worry...they'll know the 'Masked Saiyan' is the one calling the shots from the Vault. You'll be the hero who's running the show as our leader, and they don't need to know your weaknesses."

Genn glanced up, his eyes meeting Trunks and putting on a small smile of his own.

"Thank you."

Trunks nodded, pulling his arm back.

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Vegetto's eyes darted between the two, his arms having been crossed. His eyes turned to his left at the small jab of an elbow into his side, staring down at Kassava who smirked up at him and spoke in a near whisper.

"What are you smiling about?"

Vegetto paused, noticing the small smirk that had subconsciously formed during the conversation, and quickly reverting his expression into a blank stare.

"Nothing."

Kassava kept her smirk, now fully leaning into Vegetto's side and staring up at him.

"Are you finally starting to get a soft spot for him?"

Vegetto scoffed lightly, his eyes still forward and his dual voice in a near hiss while his expression tensed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Kassava stifled a small giggle, her arms wrapping around Vegetto's waist and hugging him tightly.

"It's ok...you're starting to care about them. It just means you like seeing them happy."

Vegetto's stare softened, his eyes diverting down to Kassava for a moment. She only smiled warmly back at him, Vegetto soon shaking his head and nodding to the table with a small smile of his own.

"Alright...you win. But we have training we need to start on...don't celebrate your victory just yet."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Regions, Present Timeline_**

The clouds hanging high above the lone tower swirled around the center peak of the building, the tense flare of energy on the balcony creating the violent atmosphere. Towa, fully calm in her transformed state as a Demon God, smirked down. The midfoot padding of her heels pressed hard into the top of Vegetto Black's forehead, the doppelganger's enraged expression strong despite the lack of any physical damage present across his expression. Towa's leg twitched heavily, visibly struggling to keep the transformed Saiyan underneath her heel while she spoke.

"You do have a lot of spirit."

Vegetto Black only snarled, Towa's smirk rising.

"You've spent a long time at the top, because of your power. But there's more to control and dominance than strength, my magic is stronger than you can overcome."

She raised an eyebrow.

"So why do you continue to resist? You are just a dog that wants to fight strong opponents and improve. No one is trying to take that away from you."

Vegetto Black grunted.

"I serve no one."

Towa chuckled darkly.

"Wrong, you serve me now. You destroyed my favorite creation...you've put this operation in jeopardy multiple times in refusing to take out the threat. You've changed...and your current self would most certainly be displeased with what you've become."

She clutched her staff in the opposing hand, her eyes narrowing.

"But I don't care much for him either, I have what I want. He wants control of time itself, which I can circumvent with my magic long enough for me to destroy him when he becomes a problem."

Towa's expression softened, her smirk returning.

"You...on the other hand...are simple. You provide me with the strength to destroy the Patrol, and I will give you what your heart desires most. Many heroes will stand in our way, all rising to test your strength if you wish. All you have to do is give up your ego, and bow to my will."

Vegetto Black snarled once more, the venom clear in his dual voice.

"I don't need you. I can find worthy foes on my own...after I destroy you and the Patrol at once!"

Towa shook her head.

"That's what you believe because you haven't thought it through. Imagine your success, imagine destroying all of us. You move onto the time stream, facing the strongest warriors in Goku and Vegeta. You kill them, same as you wipe out the remaining universes. Eventually, you'll run out of opponents, and the masses will come to fear you. Win enough battles, and they will lose hope that they can defeat you. No hope...no heroes. No heroes...no opponents to fight."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes, watching Towa gesturing to herself.

"While I am not a fighter. Just as your rage boils over now in submitting to me...so too will the universe's when they are forced to bow to me. They will perceive me as a weak magician that controls time, and follow a blind hope that they can defeat me."

Towa kept her smirk, staring down at Vegetto Black.

"You will always have someone to fight...someone to battle. So long as you be a good dog and serve your master well...you'll have your treats."

She raised an eyebrow once more.

"Unless you prefer the life of your former self, constantly facing humiliation in every step he takes away from his dream because of his ego. Just as you fighting against my will has you here, humiliated underneath my boot. Further away from your dream of fighting Vegetto one more time."

Vegetto Black only glared up, sitting silently underneath her heel. Towa's leg no longer trembled, the struggle between the two visibly fading entirely as her own eyebrows perked up in surprise. The doppelganger kept a strong glare with his eyes, but inhaled deeply, bowing his head and exhaling the air forcibly with a blunt, emotionless tone.

"Fine. I will serve you."

Towa kept her smirk, pulling her leg back.

"Good boy. Now, up on your feet."

Vegetto Black's eyebrows twitched, the rage clear in his expression despite holding his tongue. He slowly rose up to his feet, having maintained his transformed state while Towa moved a few inches closer, nodding to the side.

"Just remember that your cooperation is not a factor: I could put you back on your knees in an instant if you try to disobey me."

Vegetto Black remained silent, staring down into her eyes with a strong glare as his response. Towa kept her smirk, her eyes locked with his.

"Now that we understand each other, it's time we discuss what to do with your other half. I trust you truly have no strong feelings for him?"

Vegetto Black scoffed.

"He means nothing to me."

Towa nodded once.

"Good. Once we've taken the city and Zamasu becomes the new Time Kaioshin, he will undoubtedly attempt to erase me from existence when I challenge him for power. The fool truly has no idea what kind of burden managing time itself has upon an individual, Chronoa's thousands of years of experience being the only reason why I could never break her mind from the amount of strain I've placed on her with changes I've caused. Zamasu's mind will shatter under the weight I can cause from distortions in the universe, his immortal body being useless if his mind no longer can function on its own. Allowing me the perfect opportunity to use him as a vessel for the strain, while I manage time itself without any of the drawbacks."

Vegetto Black's glare remained unchanged, staring down at Towa who cocked an eyebrow.

"So, does that sound appealing to you? To watch your former self turn into a puppet for my will?"

Vegetto Black's dual voice remained flat.

"I don't care."

Towa stiffled a small giggle, her smirk growing.

"Good, that's how you will differ from him. Instead of being a mindless puppet, you will simply be my servant. While he will be unable to feel a thing because he will chase his ambition, you will have anything that your heart desires for discarding yours. You will enjoy your life under my rule, that I can promise."

She nodded to door.

"Now go, and prepare the army. My grandfather and the other demons will be watching from here as we take the city, let's finish wiping out the plague of the Patrol once and for all."

Vegetto Black nodded curtly, the strong glare still across his expression despite the doppelganger's silent turn, leaving Towa to gaze out onto the barren planet alone on the balcony.


	31. Chapter 30: Divine Intervention

**Chapter 30: Divine Intervention**

* * *

 ** _Age 778, Capsule Corporation_**

Kassava's eyes darted around, taking in the scene with an uneasy expression. The air itself felt still, the entire environment locked in a frozen position as she and Vegetto stood as the only animated individuals in the area. The water in the pool was distorted into waves from the former air pushing the currents to the outside edges, but now floated in suspension. The clouds hanging high above in the bright summer sky were as still as the group of humans standing near the staircase leading back to the mansion, their eyes frozen on the sight of the golden circle on the other side of the pool.

Vegetto turned his eyes to Beerus, who was comfortable stretched out on a lawn chair with a straw in his mouth. Confident that the god of destruction was also frozen in time, he soon turned his attention to Kassava.

"Can you guess what era we are in?"

Kassava blinked, her own eyes forward. She peered over Gohan's shoulder, having taken a moment to make sure the golden energy that rose from around the bodies of the five collectively holding hands in a circle did nothing to harm her, and kept a perplexed expression.

"No idea. I don't remember seeing this."

Vegetto's smirk rose, shifting his way around the group and standing behind Goku.

"This is the moment in history where Goku became a Super Saiyan God."

Kassava blinked hard once more, turning her head to Vegetto.

"Wait...I thought this history was forbidden to us?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yes, under normal circumstances, we wouldn't be allowed to visit this moment in time. Chorona is very strict, as the power used in this ritual can easily be replicated or shifted."

He turned his eyes away from Goku, his smirk widening slightly.

"But we can bend the rules this time. We've done a second look over to make sure we've accounted for the Saiyans left in our universe, you and your brother are the last of the our race aside from Goku and Vegeta's immediate family. It was fortunate that you two joined our Patrol...but even more so, that you managed to come this far."

Vegetto glanced down, his smirk fading as he grasped onto Goku's right hand, pulling it out of Vegeta's grasp.

"At first, I thought I had you figured out. But even after failing to fully recognize who you truly were at your core since we first met, I still wanted to believe you had what it takes. I challenged you, hoping that this little idea clawing at the back of my head wasn't just desperation."

Kassava snorted, a teasing smirk forming.

"It was."

Vegetto chuckled, slowly pushing Vegeta further out into a wider angle for the circle after breaking the link to Goku.

"C'mon Kass, I'm trying to make a point here."

Kassava perked her eyebrows, crossing her arms and stifling a small giggle.

"Kass, huh? Well, I guess you using nicknames isn't that far of a stretch after our little moment earlier."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, reaching out and grasping tightly onto Goku's frozen hand as he turned to Kassava.

"You think so?"

Kassava blinked for a moment, locking eyes with Vegetto. Her teasing expression softened at the sight of his slightly enthusiasm, uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah...it does have a nice ring to it when you say it."

Vegetto kept a warm smile, nodding back to the circle.

"Well, I'll make a note of that. But back to what I was saying earlier, you saw what I had envisioned for you. And you knew that deep down, it was who you were meant to be. So we worked together: both of us striving for this belief that could've easily failed. And instead of that failure coming to pass, you've grown against the odds and become a true warrior."

Kassava's eyes widened slightly, staring back at Vegetto who broke out into a smirk.

"You've earned this opportunity. It is time you gained the power...of a god."

Kassava kept a stunned expression, her eyes shifting down and noticing Vegetto's outstretched hand.

"I chose this moment in time, because Kakarot and the others failed to produce a Super Saiyan God in their first attempt. We will change history for a brief period in time, our help will give them the amount of Saiyans they need to complete the ritual instead of adding Videl's unborn child to the ritual."

Kassava blinked, moving up and taking hold of Vegetto's hand. Her eyes stared down at the gloved hand now tightly intertwining with hers, her head turning up once Vegetto spoke again to meet his narrowed eyes.

"In a minute, Chornoa will allow time to flow through the Scroll once more. The others here will be taken aback, and I will explain it to them. Take hold of Vegeta's hand, let me do the talking, and then we can begin your final test."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"My...final test?"

Vegetto nodded curtly.

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to make it easy for you, did you?"

Kassava smiled, her eyes turning away and her free hand soon reaching out, gripping onto Vegeta's with a heavy sigh.

"No...I guess having me beaten and weary before an army of demons invades our home is a good idea though."

Vegetto chuckled lightly in response, his eyes following Kassava as she took hold of Vegeta's hand.

"It won't be that bad. Now, go ahead and transform into a Super Saiyan."

A golden aura rapidly shot up from underneath Vegetto's boots, Kassava eyeing him uneasily for a moment. She then lightly shrugged her shoulders, her own golden aura flaring up with her hair spiking into sharp little bundles. Vegetto turned his chin up to the sky shortly after, a smile strong across his face as he spoke.

"Alright Chronoa, we're ready. Let the time flow again."

The sky shifted at the sound of the dual voice, the stillness fading as the clouds began to slowly float across in the blue sky overhead. The wind blew lightly shortly after, Vegetto and Kassava both turning their heads down. Both stopped, however, staring into the wide, confused expressions of the Saiyans circled around them. Kassava blinked as well, her attention turning to the shifting of Vegeta's arm twisting around, trying to escape her strong grip.

"Gah! Who the hell are you?!"

Vegetto grinned uneasily.

"Hey hey, calm down. We're Saiyans too...take it easy!"

Goku's wide eyes studied Vegetto intensely, looking over him.

"Woah...hey Vegeta, did you hear his voice? He sounds like me!"

Vegeta had stopped completely, his own eyes studying Vegetto closely.

"No he doesn't, he sounds more like me you buffon."

Vegetto's expression deadpanned, staring blankly at the two while Goku turned his head slightly towards Vegeta, narrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"He didn't sound nearly as grumpy as you do right there, Vegeta. That sounded just like something I would say and you know it."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Then let him speak again. Go ahead and prove this idiot wrong for us."

Vegetto kept a flat expression.

"I'm both of you."

Goku and Vegeta both blinked hard, opening their mouths to speak but quickly being cut off by Vegetto.

"We don't have time for this."

Beerus perked up as well, having sat upright with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! What the hell is going on over there?!"

Vegetto peered around Kassava's shoulder, grinning at Beerus while still grasping tightly onto both Goku's and Kassava's hands.

"Nothing! Just give us a little longer, we're just sorting things out!"

The fused warrior then quickly turned back to the others, his eyes narrowing.

"Listen, you guys want to create a Super Saiyan God, right? Well, you need at least one more Saiyan to make that happen. You can have more than six, but you need at least five pooling their light into one to make it happen. Without us, you won't have a Super Saiyan God to challenge Lord Beerus."

Vegeta kept his narrowed eyes trained on Vegetto.

"It doesn't sound like you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. What do you want in return?"

Vegetto smirked, his eyes shifting to Kassava and nodding to her.

"All we want in return, is for her to become the God. She will take care of Beerus for you."

Kassava's eyes went wide, turning to Vegetto.

"What?!"

Goku frowned as well, pouting.

"Aww, but I really wanted to fight Beerus!"

Vegetto turned his head fully to Kassava, a warm smile on his expression.

"This is your final test, Kassava. You've done everything to prepare for this moment. It's time you pushed yourself to greater heights, and who better to help you realize that potential than the god of destruction himself?"

Kassava chuckled uneasily, glancing down.

"But...but what if I fail?"

Vegetto kept his smile.

"You won't. Remember: it's not about winning or losing. Do the best you can...and it'll all work itself out in the end, alright?"

Kassava glanced back up, staring into Vegetto's eyes for a minute, before nodding her head and smiling as well.

"Alright...I think I can do it."

Vegeta scoffed, the sarcastic venom dripping from his voice.

"Yes, fighting Beerus the Destroyer is only a game. It's no different than playing bingo or having fun at the park!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, his aura flaring up once more.

"It's now or never guys. Either join us or not: the fate of the world is at stake."

Vegeta grunted, but his aura soon shot up in his silence. Gohan shrugged his shoulders as well, his aura shooting up.

"It's worth a shot, I suppose."

Goten and Trunks both grinned, their eyes still trained on Kassava.

"Yeah! Maybe she won't have to fight if Beerus gets her cooties!"

Kassava raised an eyebrow, her eyes turning to Vegetto.

"What are cooties?"

Vegetto shook his head once.

"Don't worry about it."

He turned to his side, however, noticing the absence of the final aura. Goku hung his head slightly, narrowed eyes with a strong frown across his face.

"Kakarot?"

Goku remained still, Vegetto's own expression softening.

"You'll have your turn to fight him, alright? Besides...wouldn't it be better to reach that level on your own instead of relying on others?"

Goku peered up, his expression softening slightly.

"...yeah, I guess you're right. But it's just...I really wanted to fight him."

Vegetto turned his eyes, hearing Vegeta's own mocking voice ring out.

"Don't bother with him. Kakarot's just afraid to do it on his own because he knows I'll have the power of a god before he will!"

Goku kept his frown.

"Hey, you don't know that Vegeta! It's a level we can't reach on our own, we'd have to do this again if we wanted to become this Super Saiyan God."

Vegeta smirked, scoffing in response.

"Maybe for you. But I'm not afraid of the challenge: I'll tap into the power of a god on my own. Then, while you sit there and mope for everyone to make you stronger, I'll return to show you what true power looks like."

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah right, if you're going to figure out how to get the power of a god on your own, then I'll do it too!"

Vegeta grunted.

"Then stop your whining and help us complete this ritual! I want to see this power for myself already!"

Goku smiled, nodding once. His aura rapidly shot up, his head turning to Vegetto and Kassava.

"Alright...but promise me one thing."

His eyes locked with Kassava's, a grin slowly widening.

"When you're done with Beerus...I want to fight you too."

Kassava smirked back, nodding.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our rematch."

Goku blinked, the confusion washing over his expression.

"We've fought before?"

Kassava's eyes went wide as well, shaking her head.

"Oh right...ummm, no we haven't. Just...forget I said anything."

Vegetto tightly shut his eyes, the golden energy from all of the Saiyans now fully swirling together as Kassava finished speaking. Her eyes darted around, looking at the blank stares of each warrior for a moment. A small gasp escaped her lips at the cold sensation along her chest, prompting her to look down. Her eyes widened at the sight of a blue flame beginning to grow slowly from the center of her chest. Her head shifted around, the same shocked expression appearing on the faces of the other five Saiyans.

Her attention soon landed on Vegetto, noticing his calm demeanor throughout the flames rising across their bodies. The energy swirled more potently around his gi, soon shifting in direction. Kassava winced, watching the flames soon converge from around the other fights towards Kassava as well.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault, Present Day_**

"No no, Whis."

Whis blinked, staring down at the small scribbling before him. The taller angel loomed over the table in his seat, watching Genn circle the small X he had traced earlier to show a mark through of a little passage way.

"We can use this little spot for back line movement. As the front line begins to retreat and fall back, we can shift troops through here until the demons get to the middle sectors."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we wait for them to get there before closing it up?"

Genn kept a flat expression.

"Because unless Black wants to charge down and stop that movement personally, we can move through there safely until they are within range at those middle sectors. Don't want to risk plugging up that canyon and losing a whole line of Patrollers from lack of caution."

Whis nodded.

"Fair enough. Now, how about this frontline approach?"

Genn pointed to each of the three large ovals at the front of the map, depicting portions of the edge of the city.

"These three groups here will try to block most of the fighting, and slowly shift back and retreat once they start to lose the high ground advantage. As long as they follow the retreat patterns, we'll force the demons to follow them through these 'kill zones' here-"

He pointed to the narrow alleyways circled a few inches behind the three ovals.

"Once they reach the middle of the city, most of the combat will be front loaded and within range for additional support from Vegetto, Trunks, and Kassava who will undoubtedly be a little busy focusing on Black and the demon leaders to commit a full attack force. We're saving most of the big weapons for the middle sectors, as it will be more open for explosives and rapid fire spread to thin out the demon ranks as they rush. There are a few more narrow positions, but at this stage of the fight, it'll be too chaotic to expect proper positioning and timing when they need to retreat back to the nest. They should hold the army at the steps leading to the Time Nest, but if they can't, then we'll just have to hope Vegetto and the others can make up for their defense capabilities."

Whis nodded.

"Well enough. It seems a sound battle plan for what you have to work with, well done."

His eyes perked up, turning to the side to see the ritual playing out on the Scroll next to them.

"Oh my, they're already starting the Super Saiyan God ritual."

Genn blinked, moving out of his seat and swinging around Whis' side to stare down at the Scroll.

"Wow...it looks...different than last time."

Whis narrowed his eyes, studying the scene.

"Yes...it looks like Vegetto is guiding the light of the other Saiyans somehow."

Genn raised an eyebrow.

"How? And what does that mean?"

Whis kept his attention locked on the Scroll.

"I honestly have no clue."

Kassava's eyes remained wide, her body levitating into the air along with her hair rapidly flowing upwards from the force of the winds. The blue flames continued to spiral around her, her eyes turning down and staring at Vegetto. The fear in her expression dissipated at the sight of his warm smile, her breathing stabilizing to normal and her body relaxing high into the air. A blinding white flash began to illuminate from her form, exploding outward in every direction and prompting the others to shield themselves from the light.

Beerus' eyes narrowed slightly, studying the glowing illumination from his chair. His eyes followed the light as it rapidly receded, and like a blue plume of smoke, the energy rapidly cascaded off of the woman's body to reveal her fully transformed. Kassava slowly descended back down to the ground, her now red eyes wide and her arms raised, staring down at her hands. Her entire body had thinned out slightly, her hair now a dark shade of crimson red. The firey aura of Super Saiyan God flowed freely upward, Kassava's feet lightly connecting to floor and her attention turning up from her hands and to Vegetto, who crossed his arms.

"Not bad. You're definitely stronger than Kakarot was when he first became a god against Lord Beerus."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his wide eyes having turned from Kassava to Vegetto at the revelation.

"What are you talking about?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes remained locked on Kassava, the female Saiyan also mirroring his confident expression with one of her own as the two ignored the prince's questioning.

"Is that because we had seven Saiyans helping instead of six?"

Vegetto nodded.

"The form is only a taste of godly power, and we know now that the ritual wasn't necessary to reach it. The inner light within each individual Saiyan can be raised in a similar manner to ki, where enough training and willpower can push you into the realm of the gods. Instead of subjecting you to that level of intensity, we merely bent the rules and allowed other Saiyans to amplify your own with theirs."

He raised a finger.

"Adding one more on top of the six merely pushes you to an even greater starting point, nothing more. That is why you will stand a better chance in this fight."

Kassava paused, the reminder of the test slowly dawning on her as Beerus casually strode up to the two, his arms clasped behind his back. Whis smiled down at the two, his hand tightly clutching his scepter.

"Well Lord Beerus, are you pleased with the result?"

Beerus kept a flat expression.

"Yes...it's my reward for being so patient."

His eyes then narrowed slightly, a small smirk forming across his face.

"Now then, as for the deal, I made a bargain with the Earthlings to spare their world if they could summon a Super Saiyan God. I was expecting one of them to become the prophesied warrior to face me, but it would seem the honor fell to you. An outsider, who is not of this world?"

Kassava nodded.

"That's right."

Beerus kept his smirk.

"Then you should have no allegiance to this planet. If that is the case, you should have no problem fighting me all out and potentially destroying this world in the ensuring chaos, correct?"

Kassava narrowed her eyes, turning to face towards Beerus.

"I do have a problem with it, actually. If they made a deal with you to protect their home, then I'll honor it too. You will spare this world if I can beat you."

Beerus narrowed his eyes slightly, but chuckled lightly.

"You certainly seem quite sure of yourself, giving me orders like that. But if you can prove you're stronger than me now, I'll happily do you the favor of not destroying their world."

Vegetto held an amused smirk, leaning forward slightly near Kassava's ear.

"You didn't have to say that, you know."

Kassava glanced to the side, her expression softening.

"Why not? They helped me gain this power...I should at least return the favor and help them keep this planet."

Vegetto chuckled lightly.

"It's considerate of you, but do remember that this battle isn't supposed to happen in history at all. Chornoa will return everything back to how history is supposed to unfold once we're done here: you can have as much fun as you want with this fight."

Whis' eyebrows perked for a moment, a smile across his face.

"Ah...I see now. You're with the Time Patrol, aren't you?"

Beerus' own eyebrows perked as well, his attention turning to Vegetto.

"And you there...your voice. It sounds familiar...like the Prince and that other simpleton over there."

His eyes diverted to Goku and Vegeta for a moment, before turning back and sharpening a bit on Vegetto.

"Come to think of it, you even look like them too. Not to mention the Potara of the Kaioshins hang from your ears...are you their fusion?"

Vegetto nodded curtly.

"Yes. I'm also her mentor."

He nodded back to Kassava, crossing his arms.

"If you can't defeat her, however, then you won't stand a chance against me."

Beerus kept narrowed eyes, a small smirk returning to his expression.

"Very well, but I expect your interference if she proves to lack the power to match me."

Vegetto scoffed lightly in response, moving to his left as Whis spoke up.

"Alright everyone, things are about to get a bit dangerous. You should probably give them some space."

The other fights moved off in a quick and brisk jog, moving to the stairs as Kassava spaced her feet apart, her right arm raising and bent in front of her chest, her hand balling tightly into a fist. Her left arm moved out in front, her fist pointing down to mirror Vegetto's stance. Beerus' eyes narrowed, his own arms at his sides while he watched her take up her position, his tail flickering around behind him. The orange and red flames of her aura returned, steadily rising up from underneath her feet and a strong breeze billowing outward around the two.

Kassava tensed, suddenly erupting forward into a quick dash and lunging forward, her right arm shooting forward rapidly with a thunderous roar. Beerus' smirk grew as she approached, his own hand lifting and his legs spacing out slightly to handle the force of the impact. Her fist neatly collided into his palm, the resulting shockwave exploding outward in every direction to shake the very ground beneath their feet and uproot the ground into a small crater. The clouds above the two parted heavily from the traveling aftershock, soon calming into another summer breeze as Beerus held Kassava's fist in his palm.

"So tell me: how does it feel becoming a god?"

Kassava remained still, her expression softening slightly.

"It's...incredible. Before I could feel the energy taking its toll on my body...but this...I can't feel anything. The power just comes on its own, and no matter how much I force out, I still feel fresh."

Beerus' smirk rose.

"I see, it surprises you. It's taking you time to fathom what you can do now."

He slowly rose up from the ground into the air, his arms folding neatly behind his back again. Kassava perked her eyes up, her focus returning to Beerus as she followed after him. Now floating high above the ground, both fighters came to a halt a few meters away from each other. Beerus let out a small grunt in amusement, floating forward lazily and lunging out with his right leg as his arms still clasped behind his back. Kassava winced, throwing up her right arm to block the blow, only to catch Beerus' opposite knee driving into her side. She rocketed back slightly, her arms still up and jabbing forward right as Beerus shot forward, the fist connecting to the god's cheek. Beerus winced slightly, quickly recovering and jabbing with his knee again.

Kassava's arm swung around low, punching the knee to the side and causing Beerus flip sideways off balance. The god blinked hard in confusion, his eyes only following Kassava as she spun around, her left leg slamming into his side in a round house kick and sending him flying across the the open sky towards the city line. Beerus righted himself in mid air, throwing up his arms and rapidly blocking the oncoming blows of Kassava's fists as she instantly closed the gap to him, the two erupting into a furious exchange of punches and kicks. Neither warrior gained the upper hand, Beerus and Kassava both connecting their fists together cleanly before leaping back slightly. Kassava panted lightly, staring up at Beerus who kept a stern stare down at her while he floated up slightly.

"Yes good...now you're getting it."

Kassava only frowned in response, prompting to raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? You seem disappointed."

Kassava kept a flat expression with her frown.

"Honestly, yeah."

Beerus blinked.

"Why? Don't you like being a deity?"

Kassava sighed lightly, glancing down in response.

"It's not that. It's just...fighting with you isn't as fun as I'd thought it'd be."

Beerus narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Would you prefer it if I started trying?"

Kassava glanced back up, narrowing her eyes.

"It's not you, Lord Beerus. I've seen the history of the gods before, and I know I'm not strong enough to compete with you. But even if you could push me to be even stronger than I am now...you're still not...him."

Beerus raised an eyebrow.

"Him?"

Kassava nodded once.

"Yeah...my...uh...mentor. When we fight...it just feels special. Without him, I feel like a part of me is missing out, and getting weaker. Like I'm being held back."

Beerus narrowed his eyes.

"I see. And this limit disturbs you?"

Kassava nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Lord Beerus...but you're not him. I can't fight you with the same spirit as I can with him."

Beerus' smirk returned, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me then: what if he fought by your side? Would that change your mind?"

Kassava blinked.

"Huh? Like...if we fought you together?"

Beerus nodded.

"Of course. Fighting the Super Saiyan God is why I came to this world...but if she lacks the spirit to fight me without her mentor, then I won't be satisfied. If including him into the battle will change that, then I'll gladly face you both at once."

Kassava broke out into a grin, the flames shooting out slightly as she brought her arms in.

"Really?! You mean that?!"

Beerus chuckled lightly, nodding towards the group still huddling by the poolside.

"Yes...go on now. You've shown me that you have the potential to rival my power: I look forward to seeing what your mentor is capable of as well."

Kassava kept her grin, happily erupting into a dash and shooting backwards across the sky. She rapidly came to a halt, dropping down to the ground and breaking out into a small sprint. The others stared in confusion at the sight, Vegetto blinked hard as well once she suddenly latched onto his upper gi with both hands, her grin still strong.

"Hey...come fight with me!"

Vegetto blinked hard once again.

"Huh?"

Kassava tilted her head slightly to the side, her smile widening.

"Come fight with me! Beerus said it's alright if we fight him together!"

Vegetto frowned.

"Kass...this is your test. You're supposed to fight him alone, without help."

Kassava softened in her expression, her smile fading.

"Yeah I know...but it's not as fun without you there. Please?"

Vegetto sighed, shaking his head. He lifted his arms up, grasping onto her shoulders and pushing her back slightly.

"Look, there's just some things you have to do on your own. Trust me on this one...I'll still be here when you get back, and I'll be rooting for you every step of the way. But you need to fight him alone: you won't get any stronger if I'm there, making things easier for you and holding you back."

Kassava frowned, meeting his eyes.

"But I thought we were a team."

Vegetto stared back into her eyes, the enthusiasm slowly fading from her expression. He frowned instinctively at the sight, at a loss for words but turned his head at the sound of Whis' voice.

"If I may interject here."

Vegetto and Kassava both peered over to Whis, who smiled down at them.

"I don't know you two very well...but anyone could see the clear motivation to fight waver in her face there."

His eyes turned to Vegetto, narrowing slightly.

"She obviously depends on you a great deal, and won't face Lord Beerus with the same mindset as yours. Can't you see that?"

Vegetto kept his frown, turning away from Whis and pulling his arms back.

"Well...yes, I suppose so. But if I help, I'll just be making things easier for her and she won't grow as strong as she could. She would be losing out on so much, having me help her whenever she gets into trouble."

Whis nodded.

"Perhaps if she did not know how to temper her reliance on you and fought with the same mentality as those two over there-"

The taller angel gestured to Goku and Vegeta, who stared on in confusion from the staircase and out of hearing range. Whis turned back to Vegetto, his smile remaining.

"-but she is not like them, nor are you. In fact...you are more of a symbol than anyone of how fighting alone is not always the best solution."

Vegetto perked his head up, watching Whis lean back slightly.

"You are a fusion: the perfect example of what happens when two fighters learn to work together to become something more than just themselves. Your entire existence wouldn't be possible if those two had decided to only fight alone, you know."

Vegetto nodded once, glancing down.

"Yeah...yeah I suppose you're right."

Kassava's grin slowly returned, peering up into Vegetto's eyes.

"So? Are you going to help me now?"

Vegetto kept a stern expression, still glancing down for a moment. His head slowly lifted, eyeing the small speck of Beerus off in the distance for a second before turning back to Kassava, smirking.

"Alright, fine. We'll fight him together."

He suddenly pulled his arms up, gritting his teeth together and letting out a thunderous roar. Kassava instinctively took a step back, the ground shaking violently beneath their feet while Whis stared on with wide eyes, floating back slightly as well.

"Oh my."

The blinding white light encased Vegetto's form rapidly, soon exploding outwards like broken glass as the signature blue flame like aura encircled his body, the particles of light brilliant flowing off of his gi. His now blue eyes turned to the others, watching their stunned expressions for a moment before he glanced to Whis.

"C'mon Kass, let's go."

Vegetto shot up into the air shortly afterwards, not waiting for a response. Kassava kept her grin, following after his blue trail with her own coated in red and orange flames, the two soon coming to a halt a few meters in front of Beerus. The god's eyes were wide at the sight of the blue aura, studying Vegetto intently with his arms at his sides.

"So it's true after all. I was wondering if you had the power of a god as well."

Vegetto nodded, a smirk strong across his face.

"I've been training vigorously, hoping to defeat you in combat someday on my own."

His head shifted slightly to the side, his eyes landing on Kassava.

"But I suppose this will have to do."

Beerus unfolded his arms from behind his back, tensing for the first time as a dark purple aura of ominous energy suddenly encased his body. His smirk widened, waving the two Saiyans on. Vegetto pulled up his arm, narrowing his eyes while Kassava also mimicked his stance. Vegetto turned his head slightly, his expression stern.

"I've never fought with anyone helping me before, Kass. So...just do what I say, when I say, and I'll be able to fight him without getting in your-"

Vegetto blinked, stopping mid sentence as Kassava suddenly bolted forward, a wild grin on her face with her right arm pulled back.

"I'll take him first!"

The flames shot forward, swirling around the woman's arm as she launched into a furious flurry of punches aimed at Beerus' upper torso. The god narrowed his eyes slightly, a small hint of shock in his expression as he dodged the consecutive strikes, his own arms flying up to parry some of the blows away. Vegetto narrowed his eyes, bolting forward after her and shooting his left arm out in a single punch aimed at Beerus' knee, who shot up the leg and kicked Vegetto's fist upwards.

Vegetto gasped, shooting up from the force of the kick and sailing in between both Kassava and Beerus, narrowly missing his teammate. Kassava yelped, floating back and frowning.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Vegetto whirled around, spinning back to face towards Beerus and loomed over the two.

"Me?! You're the one not keeping track of what I'm doing!"

Beerus floated with a flat expression, rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps I overestimated your capability to work as a team."

Vegetto clenched his fists together, narrowed eyes trained on Beerus.

"Kass, charge him now."

Beerus' eyes turned down from Vegetto, his smirk still strong as Kassava bolted forward at the command. He casually dodged the incoming swipes from the female Saiyan, floating back along as she struggled to land a hit. His eyes soon left her, however, keeping track of Vegetto who floated high above with his arms cupped behind his back. The god of destruction scoffed, suddenly catching Kassava's fist neatly in his palm and pulling her closer to him, spinning her around and quickly kicking her down towards the planet. Kassava yelped, flipping down for only a second before widening her eyes, Vegetto appearing from thin air in her flight pattern.

"Ha!"

Vegetto threw his arms up, his eyes widening in shock shortly after a large blue ball of energy shot forward towards Kassava as she plummeted towards him. The blast collided head on with Kassava's hands, the female Saiyan holding the blast back after recovering in mid air. She winced heavily, the energy blast forcing her higher and higher into the air against her will.

"Damnit Vegetto! Whose side are you on?!"

Her eyes turned to Beerus, the blast pushing her closer up to him. The god watched with an amused smirk, mockingly waving at her with his right arm as she was pushed higher and higher into the air from the energy. Her eyes widened suddenly, soon narrowing with a small smirk before letting out a thunderous roar. The flames of her aura rapidly flared out, the blast soon coming to a halt once she reached the same level in the sky as Beerus, who watched on with narrowed eyes. Kassava grunted, her left hand closer to Beerus shaking in holding the blast while her right shifted around the side of the sphere, palming it tightly. She suddenly pulled her left arm back, all of her might pushing into the side of the sphere to send it flying directly to Beerus, who gasped slightly at the development. The god threw his arms up quickly, the blast striking him head on and erupting into a massive explosion high in the sky.

Kassava huffed to herself, lowering her arm and staring into the smoke cloud. Her eyes widened slightly, watching the smoke suddenly disperse from a small gust of wind. Beerus floated unharmed, having thrown his right arm out to swipe the smoke away. A dark ominous glow of purple radiated off of his body, however, soon dispersing as well as Beerus let out a heavy sigh.

"That wasn't a bad attack. Even more so that I was almost caught off guard from your two's failure to collaborate well in combat."

Kassava tensed, another burst of wind erupting and blasting her hair back as Beerus charged forward, lunging out with his right fist. Kassava tilted to the side, narrowly dodging the swipe and quickly juked to the opposite side, dodging another swipe. Her forearms shot up, blocking the next couple of hits before Beerus threw his right knee forward, slamming it into her stomach. Kassava's eyes went wide, wincing heavily and clutching her stomach. Beerus clasped his hands together, holding them both over his head and preparing to swipe them down, but suddenly rocketed to the side from a powerful boot slamming into his ribs.

Beerus yelped, stumbling a bit before retaliating with a kick of his own into Vegetto's chest. He stumbled forwards, however, from another sudden blow to the back of his neck, Kassava's fist hanging in air after connecting the strike. Beerus whirled around quickly, the three exchanging blows for a few seconds in sequence. Each strike Beerus landed on one was rapidly succeeded by the other's counter attack, Beerus' eyebrows twitching heavily in anger with each attack landed on his body. After the sixth blow, the god of destruction shot high up into the sky, the insurmountable fury clear in his wide eyes.

 ** _"STOP THAT!"_**

Vegetto and Kassava stared in awe, the entire sky blackening in the massive surge of red and orange energy swirling above Beerus' hands. The sphere expanded out rapidly, growing to the size of nearly a moon within seconds, clouds evaporating at the touch of the bright energy. Beerus roared, suddenly hurling his hands down and propelling the massive sun like blast down to the ground. Vegetto and Kassava both threw their hands up, holding the blast and floating backwards towards the ground. Both Saiyans winced heavily, soon reaching the ground in seconds and digging their feet into the stone. Vegetto roared at the top of his lungs, driving his right leg up and punting the blast back upwards, Kassava stumbling forward after the immense weight of the sphere left her hands and shot high into the sky.

Vegetto panted lightly, his sharp eyes glaring up at Beerus high in the sky, the sun-like sphere soon disappearing into space. With his arms at his sides, Vegetto then turned back to Kassava, watching her pick herself up and stand upright.

"You alright?"

Kassava nodded, her red hair suddenly changing back to its normal shade of black in the middle of her gesture. She stood upright, completely unaware of the reverted state she now stood in, raising her fists up.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

Vegetto frowned.

"Your god power just expired."

Kassava blinked, glancing down.

"What?!"

She took a moment to look herself over once more, frowning heavily.

"How the hell did that even happen?!"

Vegetto sighed.

"It's part of the transformation. Happens to all of us: your body needs time to adapt to that sort of energy before you can really wield it without worrying about stretching yourself too thin."

Kassava kept her frown, staring up.

"Damnit...how are we going to win now? He nearly took us out with a little temper tantrum, and now I don't have this god power anymore."

Vegetto nodded.

"He's a lot stronger than I give him credit for, I'm not sure we can win this fight attacking him like we did earlier."

He turned slightly towards her, smirking.

"I have an idea though."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Vegetto turned his head back up.

"It's something I probably should've taught you in the beginning; about Super Saiyans that is. The power of god, once you've learned how to tap into on your own, is amplified by the Super Saiyan transformation. This-"

The fused warrior gestured to himself.

"-is the result: Super Saiyan Blue."

Kassava kept her eyebrow raised, staring back in confusion.

"Ok? Is this really the time for a lesson?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, raising his arms up.

"You're going to love this...trust me."

He balled his gloved hands together tightly into fists.

"And this-"

Lightning suddenly exploded outwards around the blue aura, the two bangs dangling in front of his eyes rapidly shooting up into the rest of his hair. Vegetto gritted his teeth together, stifling a small scream as he finished powering up.

"-is the power of a god with a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan. Or...you can just call it Super Saiyan Blue 2."

Kassava blinked, staring on.

"So...that's what it is? There's a second Super Saiyan form?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yes..."

He turned his head back up, his narrowed eyes studying Beerus high in the sky.

"But I can tell even this form won't be enough now. So...I'll just have to take it up to the next level."

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai both stared down at the Scroll with wide eyes, the Elder speaking first.

"Surely he isn't planning what I think he's planning...is he?"

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned.

"I hope not. The last time he used Super Saiyan 3 against Lord Beerus...he drained all his power in under five hits. With Blue...I don't see him even activating the power."

Whis mused to himself, staring down at the Scroll while rubbing his chin.

"Hmm...I do remember how short lived that was. Blue also requires perfect mastery of his energy, while Super Saiyan 3 seemed to rely on a reckless push for the ultimate power within. Those two combined together...that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

He dropped his arm.

"With Kassava losing the edge of the false Super Saiyan God form, she likely won't be able to assist as much, no matter how strong her body has become from it."

Whis suddenly broke out into a warm smile, leaning forward.

"How exciting! If Vegetto is truly as gifted as we are led to believe, then this should prove to be a true display of his combat capabilities!"

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed.

"Geez Whis...why can't you ever take anything seriously?"

* * *

Kassava blinked hard, watching on as Vegetto squated down slightly, his eyes widening and his dual voice straining.

"And this-"

The blue aura rapidly exploded outward, the flame like zeal of the energy contorting into sparks of electricity, jagged in their rise.

 ** _"IS...TO GO...EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"_**

Vegetto's dual voice echoed out into the sky as storm force winds exploded outwards in every direction, Kassava yelping and tumbling backwards from the impact. The ground beneath the fused warrior's feet cracked heavily, soon crushing completely while the entire planet began to shake violently from the force of the power up. Only a few feet away, Whis' eyes widened along with the group collectively shielding themselves near the stair case. The taller angel waved his scepter, a green oval forming over himself and the group to shield themselves from the onslaught of the winds.

Kassava cringed heavily, having caught onto a nearby tree and struggling to keep her grip through the winds. Vegetto's roar continued to deafen the rising energy, his blue hair slowly growing outward along his back. The two bangs dropped down over his eyes, the eyebrows fading into his skin. With one thunderous roar, the bright blinding blue light erupted outwards as Vegetto threw his arms down, disappearing into the violent energy that shot in every direction.

Beerus' eyes widened, staring down at the bright blue spectacle beneath him that stretched out across nearly as far as he could see. He blinked hard at the small little speck below, remaining still. Down on the ground, Vegetto stood with narrowed eyes, the long flowing blue spikes gently floating inside of his flame like aura. The glittering particles now flowed off of his long hair and his gi, the violent lightning thinner and more concentrated to the center of his form. Kassava's mouth hung open, now lying nearly flat on the grass a few feet away near the tree she clutched onto as Vegetto pulled his arms back down behind his back. His narrowed eyes turned slightly towards her, a small grunt escaping his lips and speaking with a very gruff, dual voice.

"Heh...I can't use this form for long. I'll have to end it one move."

He turned his head fully towards her, his smirk widening.

"Your move."

Kassava blinked again, watching on while Vegetto turned his head back to the sky, his smirk morphing quickly into a stern frown. Both of his palms swirled with bright blue energy, forming a small sphere in his hands.

 ** _"Dragon's Fire!"_**

Hurling both arms forward, Vegetto roared as his cupped hands shot up, a massive blue dragon made of pure energy spiralling forward high into the sky. The dragon roared in its ascension, rapidly closing in on Beerus, who threw his own arms up and let out a gigantic roar of his own. The dark purple energy encased his body rapidly, the god of destruction using both hands to slap the massive blue dragon to the side.

Vegetto chuckled at the sight, balling both of his hands tightly into fists. He took a moment to gather his energy, his right fist glowing with crimson red energy while his left was encircled by bright blue power matching the dragon in the sky that headed for the cold reaches of space. The fused warrior suddenly bolted upwards, pulling his right arm back and charging upward with his left fist extended out and bolting up off of the same leg.

Beerus quickly gathered himself, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Vegetto rapidly approaching.

 _Wait a minute...he's charging off the wrong foot..._

The god's eyes widened suddenly, watching Vegetto's extended left fist suddenly snap back, bending at the elbow. He turned his head around, the massive blue dragon suddenly turning around and rapidly shooting back down towards him. Beerus turned back to face towards Vegetto just in time to see the warrior lunge with his right fist instead.

 ** _"Dragon's Fist!"_**

A monstrous red dragon rapidly surged forward in Vegetto's place, the fused warrior stopping mid flight from the force of the energy spiralling outwards into the air. Beerus cried out, the two dragons swirling around him and quickly constricting him into their cylinder bodies, erupting into a violent explosion that rapidly engulfed the entire planet.


	32. Chapter 31: The War Effort

**Chapter 31: The War Effort**

* * *

"You really couldn't resist, could you?"

Trunks stared down with sharp eyes, his hands resting neatly on top of his hips underneath his black coat. He stood with Genn at his side, his glare strong on Vegetto and Kassava, both sitting next to each other against the main table inside of the Time Vault. Whis, the Supreme Kai of Time, and the Elder Kai all watched on from a few feet away with blank expressions, Trunks' voice raising slightly as he continued.

"You were only supposed to go in there to complete the ritual! You didn't even need to fight Beerus again, much less kill him!"

Vegetto turned his head up.

"I didn't think it would...you know...kill him."

Trunks scoffed.

"Of course you didn't think, you weren't even fighting him for a sensible reason in the first place! You just had to keep pushing for a better fight, and now here you both are, worn out and damaged from the after effects of your little stunt."

He turned his head slightly to the Supreme Kai of Time with a frown.

"How long until the Demon Army arrives?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a strong frown.

"Minutes...maybe even seconds at this point. They'll be on the city soon."

Trunks shook his head, grunting.

"Wonderful...who is going to stop Black now?!"

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you?"

Trunks kept a sharp glare.

"You and I both know I'm no where near strong enough to take him on."

Vegetto grunted.

"With that attitude, of course not."

Trunks stifled a small sarcastic chuckle, his eyebrow raising as well.

"And what attitude should I have? Yours and Kassava's?"

Vegetto cringed heavily, pushing himself off the floor and struggling up to his feet with a pained dual voice.

"Yeah...you should."

Trunks' eyebrow dropped, his eyes following Vegetto as he continued.

"The Patrol is ready to fight, you've done all the work we can do preparing for them. Why not...cut loose a little and have fun with it? To see what you're really capable of?"

Trunks shook his head once.

"Because I'm not like you, nor my father. I don't care what I'm capable of: I just want to stop them from destroying our home."

Vegetto shook his head once.

"Believe that all you want, but that's not what you are. You've put the entire world on your shoulders, trying to fight for everyone. You've let your focus shift to them, caring more for the others than yourself. Until it's pushed you to see everything differently...from the eyes of those you protect instead of your own."

Trunks narrowed his eyes.

"And what's so bad about fighting for someone other than myself?"

Vegetto frowned.

"Because your father fought the same way. He wasn't noble like you...but he wanted everyone to bow to his might. Not just to be the strongest...but for everyone to know it. He cared about his own power...but soon his vision changed, and all he could see was who stood in the way of that dream. That's why he was always one step behind Kakarot: he would always chase after him...instead of focusing more on himself."

Trunks blinked, his eyes turning down. The realization slowly creeped into his expression, Vegetto's eyes narrowing slightly and staring down at him.

"You've done the same...you've spent too long thinking of others and forgotten what you are capable of. You see the threat for what it is, and how far of a leap you'd have to take to overcome it. And now, you don't think you can do it...because you've forgotten what _**you**_ can do."

Trunks shook his head once.

"You know what I'm capable of. I've already fought him once...you saw how well that went."

Vegetto scoffed.

"Stop focusing on his power. You lost because you kept chasing his strength in the heat of battle, instead of just focusing on your own."

Trunks turned his eyes back up, Vegetto's stern stare remaining.

"You've seen what's possible...and you know how it is done. You've used all three forms of Super Saiyan...and you can tap into the power of a god at will. All you have to do is just bring them together."

Trunks stared back up at Vegetto, his expression flat.

"And what if I can't?"

Vegetto matched his emotionless stare.

"Then everyone dies."

Trunks scoffed.

"That's not very reassuring."

Vegetto shook his head once.

"No...it's not. But you need a clear mind to control your energy, and you'll never get to a level you need to be at to stop Zamas if you keep letting this stress cloud your thoughts."

Trunks kept his frown for a moment, glancing down.

"I...want to believe you, and I want to be strong. But I just...I can't just let go of everyone. These people...these families...they deserve to live. If I fight your way...then I would be doing just as much damage to our fighters as to theirs. I can't let that happen."

Vegetto's lips rose slightly into a smirk, his eyes still trained on Trunks.

"In that case...Whis."

Whis perked up.

"Hmm?"

Vegetto's smirk remained, his dual voice flat.

"Call the Patrol back to the Time Vault. Maybe throw in a television so they can see what's happening out in Conton City once they've all pulled back."

Trunks blinked, turning to Whis as the angel nodded curtly.

"Very well, that shouldn't be a problem."

Trunks' eyes narrowed, his voice raising once again.

"Are you out of your mind?! They deserve a chance to fight for their homes!"

Vegetto shook his head.

"You're only giving them the chance to die for what matters to them. This way...no one will get in your way, and you can really cut loose."

Trunks kept his frown, his eyes still wide in frustration.

"You can't be serious! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen: you two were the ones that were supposed to fight him! I can't take them all on by myself!"

Trunks turned rapidly to the Supreme Kai of Time, his frown deepening.

"Surely the rest of you can see he's gone off the deep end, right?"

Whis smiled, speaking up before either Kai could interject.

"I don't see the problem. It would surely be an interesting battle, if you are able to manage a transformation beyond Super Saiyan Blue."

Trunks shook his head.

"Are you crazy?! I still can't fight them all by myself: there' too many of them!"

Vegetto chuckled lightly, nodding back down to the table.

"Fine, have it your way then. You won't be alone...we'll gather our energy, and lend you our power."

Trunks stared back at Vegetto, flinching at the fused warrior's right gloved hand soon reaching out and grasping tightly on his shoulder. Vegetto let out a small grunt, a small shockwave of air erupting out from around his body as a white glow of energy suddenly encircled around Trunks' body, prompting him to step back with a groan.

His eyes remained locked on Vegetto, watching him drop down to one knee and pant heavily.

"You really are insane!"

Vegetto chuckled lowly, his breathing slowly slightly but still heavily labored.

"It's...alright Trunks. Whis will get more senzus...and I'll be fine. Take what little power I have left, and show Zamas what you're made of. What we're made of...I guess."

Trunks kept his frown, the white aura rapidly flaring up around his entire body. He glanced down to his outstretched hands for a moment, his voice still dripping with disapproval.

"You said you wanted me to fight on my own...but you're giving me your power? What are you trying to teach me here...to fight for myself or fight for others?! I never understand your damn cryptic advice, none of this makes sense!"

Vegetto stifled another small chuckle.

"Call it a compromise."

Trunks glanced back up, his eyes still narrowed and met Vegetto's harsh glare with his own.

"We've been at odds for awhile now, and I know I can't expect you to fight like I do. So I'm giving you what energy I have left, and so will the others. They'll lend you their power, and give you the edge you want to take him down, just like your future self did in history."

His glare sharpened, a frown returning.

"But if you can't do it...if it's not enough...I don't want you to be out there begging for more energy. You're capable of so much more than you think, and you'll do it if you just bring it out. Got it?"

Trunks' expression softened, still staring hard into the fused warrior's eyes for a few seconds. His own frown slowly lifted into a warm smile, his eyebrows perking.

"You're worried about me...aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Vegetto blinked for a moment, but quickly glanced to the side with an agitated scowl.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm disappointed that you're not seeing things for what they are. Trying to play hero again will get you killed, but at least this way, you'll know what you have to do when you fall flat on your face again."

Trunks nodded once, his arms dropping.

"Maybe you're right. But you said it yourself: compromise. I've always wanted you to focus more on helping everyone, on being the hero they deserve...but I see now that maybe, I should've taken after you a little bit more as well."

Vegetto peered back to the side, his scowl softening as Trunks took a step toward him.

"I'll fight like you...I'll use that same motivation...on one condition."

Vegetto perked an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Trunks kept his smile.

"You tell me the truth. Are you worried about me going out there by myself?"

Vegetto turned his eyes back to the side, dodging Trunks' intense stare and fidgeting slightly.

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Trunks' smile lifted slightly.

"It's just a simple question. Just give me an honest answer...and I'll do what needs to be done. Whether it's true or not."

Vegetto kept his stare to the side, standing in silence for a few seconds. He then slowly inhaled, deeply breathing in and pushing out the air with a disgruntled sigh, turning his head back to Trunks.

"Alright...I'm worried. Happy now?"

Trunks nodded once, turning his head to the sigh.

"Yeah...yeah I am."

Vegetto perked an eyebrow in confusion, watching Trunks suddenly turn on his heel and stride towards the staircase. The confusion was clear in his expression watching Trunks rise up the steps with a frown.

"Wait...aren't you going to take everyone else's energy with you? You can still add Kassava's, Genn's, and the rest of the Patrol to your base there."

Trunks stopped halfway up the steps, turning slightly back towards the group.

"No...I think this will be enough. It's..well..."

He dropped his head, chuckling to himself for a moment before continuing.

"It's funny...I used to watch the history from the fight with Zamasu, and I always envied how that Trunks was able to fight side by side with...father. I tried to imagine what that must've felt like, how much could be done with that kind of support."

Vegetto perked his eyebrows slightly, watching Trunks turn back with another warm smile.

"It may not be the same as fighting side by side...but my father is much stronger than his. With his power, I should be able to do anything."

Vegetto blinked, quickly shaking off his stunned stare and narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Don't get too full of yourself. We'll be right behind you, this isn't a suicide mission."

Trunks nodded once, turning back on his heel.

"Right...I'll see you on the battlefield."

Vegetto's eyes followed Trunks, watching him disappear quickly into the hallway and out the Time Vault. He then grunted, turning slightly at the elbow poking into his side and staring back at a smirking Kassava.

"Father, huh? Way to go, old man."

Vegetto smirked back, scoffing.

"Tsk...at least I'm not as old as you are. Kakarot and Vegeta were barely born when you were a kid, you old bat."

Kassava scoffed as well, coughing a bit before retorting.

"Fine fine...you win this game."

Vegetto shook his head once, his eyes turning slightly towards Whis as he moved up to the table.

"Alright...Whis, can you get us more senzus?"

Vegetto's stare remained locked on the Scroll, but soon turned up at the lack of response to his question. He blinked in confusion, watching Whis stare at the Vault staircase blankly for a few moments before lifting up his right hand, snapping his fingers together.

"Whis? Are you napping?"

Whis shook his head, his eyes wide and slowly recollecting himself as he turned to Vegetto.

"Oh, my apologies. Did you say something?"

Vegetto nodded once.

"Yeah...can you get another bag of senzus for us? I don't want Trunks fighting by himself for long."

Whis nodded.

"Right...right I can do that."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, staring back at Whis in confusion at the sight of the angel's detached state from reality.

"Everything alright Whis?"

Whis nodded once again.

"Yes, everything is fine. I did just have a question though...about what just occurred there."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What is it?"

Whis cleared his throat, pausing for a moment before speaking with a more reserved voice.

"Do you...truly consider him to be your son? I saw your concern for his safety as well...but I would like to know for certain."

Vegetto raised his eyebrow again.

"Why does that matter to you?"

Whis broke out into a warm smile.

"Curiosity, that's all. This has been a truly fascinating experience, as your little group of Patrollers and Earth have been my first actual insights to mortal culture. I normally don't have much exposure to the people of the universe, as we move on from planet to planet too quickly if Beerus doesn't destroy the world itself."

Vegetto dropped his eyebrow, sighing hard once more.

"Yeah...I do, alright? Now can you get those senzus already?"

Whis stifled a small giggle, clutching on his scepter.

"Very well, no need for the hostility. I'll be back within the hour."

Vegetto watched Whis depart as well, his attention then turning to Genn.

"I need you to stay here and give us updates on the Demon Army's movements. If anyone starts getting close, we need to know so one of us can fly back and handle it. At least, when Kass and I can join the fight."

Genn nodded, moving closer to the table.

"Ok, what about the Patrol though? Surely they can help reinforce the Vault here in case anyone gets through, right?"

Vegetto frowned, shaking his head once.

"No...we don't need them. More people out in the Nest here would only mean more potential kills for the Demons: we can handle anyone that gets too close with you giving us the heads up. Have them move into a training scroll until this is all over: we can use them as a last resort if anything happens to us."

Genn nodded once again.

"I'll take care of it. Anything else?"

Vegetto turned his head slightly to the side, smirking.

"Just get ready for a long day...and don't forget about that mask."

Genn blinked, staring back.

"Huh?"

Vegetto nodded to the ceramic mask in Genn's left hand.

"That mask. The Patrol is going to watch Trunks fight in the city first...but if things go well enough...there might be a chance for the Masked Saiyan to jump into the fight for a little while."

Genn's eyes widened a bit, staring back at Vegetto.

"You...you really mean it?"

Vegetto kept narrowed eyes.

"I said there might be a chance. But at the very least, the Patrol will know you're the one calling the shots from the Vault here. So...you can either be known for it as Genn or this little symbol you want to make yourself into. It's your call."

Genn eagerly nodded, rapidly pulling up the covering to his entire face. Shifting the ceramic piece into his position, his dark hair hovered over the front ends of the mask as the lights for the eye holes lit up with red lights, his voice muffled slightly underneath the piece.

"Thank you...I won't let you down."

Vegetto turned his head back to the table, the image of Trunks striding towards the end of the open hill overlooking Conton City Square coming up on the screen in front of them. His eyes narrowed slightly, Trunks slowly unsheathing his sword from the scabbard on his back with a warm grin on the screen.

 _Alright...son. Let's see what you can really do._


	33. Chapter 32: Warrior of Hope

**Chapter 32: Warrior of Hope**

* * *

The small bit of light that managed to pierce through the clouds covering the sky above gave the ominous impression of an impending storm, the small breeze billowing through the empty streets of Conton City. Hundreds of men and women of various races floated above the skyline, most holding a confused expression and deep in thought. All of them headed in a singular direction: towards the Time Nest overlooking the entire city above, leaving the entrenchments some of them had created themselves.

Trunks inhaled deeply, standing still in front of the large stone statue of Vegetto in the center of the city. His narrowed eyes turned to the edge of the city, watching the open skies for a few seconds before turning further back, his eyes following the steady stream of retreating Patrollers. Many stared down at him, meeting him with looks of concern and confusion while Trunks held a flat stare of his own. Soon, the last remaining lines of warriors disappeared into the portal leading to the Time Vault, Trunks turning back towards the edge of the city once they had all disappeared. He held his sword in his right hand, the blade pointed towards the floor and his eyes soon landing on the large sea of white and black suddenly expanding out all above him. His eyebrows narrowed, studying the incoming monsters screeching and rapidly spiraling down towards him. A white light rapidly encased his body, shattering shortly into glass like shards that expelled out in every direction. The incoming first wave of demons took the shards to the front, the energy piercing through their armor and falling limp, their bodies crashing hard into the ground all around Trunks, the Super Saiyan Blue aura rapidly swirling around him. He slapped a few of the bodies that nearly crashed into him to the side with a flick of his wrist, using the back end of his hilt to redirect them away from his front.

He turned his head up, having stood in the same spot the entire time and watched more forms closely descend around next to him only inches away. Two demons lunged as soon as they hit the ground, propelling forward but soon rocketing out in opposite directions, Trunks having used his free fist and opposing leg to knock them away. He rapidly swirled around, his sword cleanly slashing to the right and left, two more demon soliders collapsing into halves at his feet. His narrowed eyes watched as the remaining army descended down from the sky, cracking and shaking the ground with tremors and surrounding him, careful to keep a few meters away. Trunks scanned through the near unending line of soldiers swarmed around him, yet holding still while he stood with his sword raised, prepared to strike. He tensed even more, his eyes finding Vegetto Black suddenly crashing onto the floor in front of the line of demon soldiers encircling them both. The doppelganger clad in newly refurbished gi held a confident smirk, his arms at his side and his hair already the sinister shade of pink.

"Trunks."

Trunks' glare sharpened.

"Zamasu."

Vegetto Black immediately frowned.

"No. I am not Zamasu, not anymore."

Trunks scoffed.

"Yeah, I heard your little change of heart last time we fought. You can dress yourself up in whatever face you want to, but I know what you're really are."

Vegetto Black chuckled darkly.

"Well now, aren't we feeling confident this time? You seem to remember me well, but you're forgetting just how poorly our last confrontation went for you."

His right eyebrow raised, his twisted grin rising.

"Have you found some power that can entertain me?"

Trunks grunted.

"If you find your death entertaining, then you'll definitely enjoy what I'm about to show you."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes slightly, studying Trunks' transformed state for a moment. His serious stare suddenly lightened, the doppelganger audibly yawning with a frown.

"So that's your big secret then? Instead of fighting against my army, the Patrol has pooled their energy together and put it into you? I can feel that little bit of energy that isn't yours, now that I took a closer look."

He narrowed his eyes once again.

"Don't waste my time, boy. Let's skip the pathetic attempt at a last stand and get to the part where you fetch me the real prize I'm after. Where is Vegetto?"

Trunks smirked, the white aura flaring slightly around the blue energy swirling around his body. Vegetto Black's disgruntled expression instantly vanished, his eyes widening slightly as Trunks spoke.

"Still think it's the Patrol I got this power from?"

Vegetto Black blinked hard, his muscles instinctively tensing up at the surging rise of energy emulating from Trunks. His stunned expression slowly morphed into another smirk, his own aura suddenly flaring up from underneath his white boots.

"He gave you his power..."

Trunks roared, the aura rapidly exploding outwards and surging in every direction. The ranks of the demon army fell backwards, the soldiers collapsing from the powerful push back left in the wake of Trunks' explosion of power. Vegetto Black laughed manically, a violent surge of dark pink and purple energy encasing into a sword around his hand before bolting towards Trunks, the two clashing their blades together in a violent shockwave of power. Trunks grimaced, the scraping blades of energy refusing to cut into one another as the statue of Vegetto began to crumble behind him, the rubble cascading down towards the two. Both Trunks and Vegetto Black lept backwards in opposite directions, avoiding the massive stone head of Vegetto's statue landing directly in the spot the two stood moments ago before both warriors collided once again in another few slashes of their swords.

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes into a stern stare, swinging his arm and flowing into a flurry of slashes, holding control of the battle in his offense. His frustration grew with each blocked strike, however, originally targeting Trunks' mid section with his slashes in controlled and measured strikes before eventually devolving into heavy, wild swipes aimed at various different angles along his body. Trunks stifled a small chuckle, his arms rapidly swinging up from blocking a slash at his left leg to parry the following strike aimed at his right shoulder, throwing Vegetto Black off balance long enough for Trunks to propel his right leg forward, slamming squarely into Vegetto Black's chest.

The doppelganger hacked, stumbling backwards and clutching onto his upper body for only a second, quickly throwing up his sword arm to block the incoming strike. He grimaced, struggling to keep Trunks at bay while the half Saiyan glared down at him from behind his sword, both hands on the hilt and pushing towards him in a violent exchange.

"What's wrong, Zamasu? Not as easy when the power gap has been closed, is it?!"

Vegetto Black yelped, keeling forward slightly at the impact of Trunks' right knee into his stomach. He stumbled forward, nearly collapsing to the ground and whirling around rapidly, his sword arm deflecting the incoming hack from Trunks' own sword before he crashed onto the floor with a grunt. He dashed rapidly, gaining a few meters of distance from Trunks after recovering from the hit and panting lightly, watching Trunks straighten himself out with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Not as easy as slaughtering innocent people in the streets, or murdering the Patrol trying to stop you. Do you remember them Zamas?!"

Trunks' blue and white aura rapidly flared up, his eyes widening and his voice raising into a shout

"The ones you killed!"

Vegetto Black tensed, the wind blasting him back a step as he threw up his arm, the pink energy blade nearly exploding from the impact force of Trunks' sword. His eyes went wide, floating back from the rapid sucession of strikes and struggling to keep pace, his head turning to the side.

"Damnit! What the hell are you waiting for?! Attack him!"

Trunks immediately stopped, gasping slightly and landing on his feet while glancing around. The roars of the demon army all around him threw off his sense, instinctively swinging his sword into a circular slash. The blade easily split the incoming soldiers that dashed forward first, the severed pieces of the army falling around him onto the hard floor. He continued to slash all around him, sending out blue blades of pure energy from his sword into the endless sea of soldiers all converging around him. Losing what little room remained between Trunks and the soliders, the half Saiyan bolted up into the sky, attempting to gain more distance for himself.

He quickly spun back around after flying up a few feet, twirling his sword out and sending four slashes of pure blue energy down to the group of soldiers flying after him, effectively dispersing the following attackers. His eyes turned at the sight of the pink and black flare of energy amidst the sea of demons beneath him, noticing the energy pulsing outward and knocking back a few waves of the soldiers from the source. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the black sparks of electricity swirling around the aura and the two bangs that hung from Vegetto Black's hairline now tucked away into his spiky bundle of hair.

 _So he can do it too. Typical._

Vegetto Black broke out into a smirk, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come down, Trunks. I'll fight you fair and square, now that I can use my real power."

Trunks scoffed.

"Fight fair, huh? Is that what you call sending your minions after me?"

Vegetto Black's smirk rose.

"You were the one trying to kill me before I could transform."

Trunks lowered his arms.

"Of course. I'm not here to play games, Zamas, or fight you fair. I'm here to stop you."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes slightly, his dual voice flat.

"Fine, we'll play by your code of honor then."

Trunks' eyes widened suddenly, whirling around in time to catch a massive sphere of black energy slamming into his hands. He screamed, the blast easily sending him back towards the ground to the west as it crackled with massive sparks of ominous black lightning, an aura of dark red radiating around the black sphere. Trunks cringed, heavily struggling against the energy sphere in vain and barely making out the image of the two demon goddesses floating high above. His feet dug into the hard ground, tearing into the concrete while his arms trembled underneath the weight.

Trunks roared at the top of his lungs, his arms twitching hard as he found a solid footing and held the blast up, the energy violently raging in his ears. He panted heavily, turning his head down and dipping his shoulders in his decline to hold off the blast.

 _C'mon...I have to break this. I need...more power!_

The weight on his arms diminished slightly at the thought, Trunks' eyes widening. His eyes turned down, the blue and white aura still strongly resonating against the darkness while more swirls of energy began to spiral up around his boots, encircling his entire body. A calming freshness washed over his muscles, despite the sphere still being heavy in his hands.

 _This power...where is it coming from?_

His eyes expanded even more.

"The Patrol!"

 _::That's what you get for running off too quick.::_

Trunks turned his head down, the dual voice in his earpiece catching him off guard, his stunned expression remaining as it continued speaking.

 _::We're all watching from the Time Nest, Trunks: you should see them now, raising their hand and giving you their energy. But don't worry...even if that doesn't work, I have another special gift for you.::_

Trunks blinked again, the sound of an unfamiliar masculine voice ringing out next.

 _::Go get em Trunks!::_

A softer, feminine voice came next.

 _::You can do it Trunks!::_

 _::Push it back Trunks!::_

Trunks blinked again, Vegetto's voice returning and speaking over the cheers in Trunks' earpiece.

 _::Everyone has access to your channel now, so we'll help you focus. We'll be with you every step of the way.::_

Trunks grinned widely, his aura flaring up underneath the dark energy surging above his head. He grimaced, the sphere lifting slightly at his command, his arms straightening out.

"Alright everyone! Keep the energy coming...let's push this back!"

His left leg lifted, propeling his body forward with his right. Moving only a few inches, his left foot came back down, crushing the ground beneath his boot.

"One...step...at a time!"

Trunks continued to push forward, his right foot gaining ground next and slowly picking up his pace. The black sphere of energy rose into his hands, Trunks' arms fully locked and extended out to keep the blast away. His legs turned over quicker and quicker, breaking out into a slow jog that rapidly turned into a full sprint shortly after.

Towa narrowed her eyes at the sight above, the black sphere moving closer and closer towards the two from the ground. Her head turned to Putine, who stared down in the opposite direction towards the city with a smirk, her voice flat.

"Hey...wake up! Your blast is being pushed back!"

Putine blinked, whirling around and facing towards the oncoming sphere. Her eyes instantly narrowed into a glare, extending her right arm and expelling a small shockwave from her hand. The blast instantly expanded in size from the surge in power, Trunks' eyes widening and gasping once he felt the enormous weight back onto his arms. He cried out in pain, instantly dropping to one knee and struggling to keep the black sphere above his head and away from the ground.

 _::C'mon Trunks!::_

 _:Don't give up!::_

 _::Go Trunks go!::_

Trunks roared at the sound of the oncoming cheers, the black sphere still pushing him closer and closer to the ground despite his efforts. The ground cracked and cratered beneath him, his entire body crunching closer together as his arms held the blast over his head, now almost fully balled up with his knees in his chest.

"I..can't! I...need...more!"

The white aura surged more dramatically at his plea, the sphere lifting a few centimeters up. He cried out in pain, the lack of progress discouraging him further and shrinking back down again, Vegetto's voice ringing out next.

 _::You don't need anymore help! Focus on your own strength now!::_

Trunks grit his teeth together, collapsing onto both knees.

 _:_ _:This is it: you have the power, you've always had it! You know how to do it!::_

Trunks' eyes widened immensely, sparks of white lightning suddenly spiraling around his constricted body.

 _::JUST BRING IT OUT!::_

Towa and Putine both smirked at the sight of the black sphere slowly denting into the ground, rock and rubble exploding out in every direction as it pushed the defender further into the ground. Vegetto Black watched on with narrowed eyes, standing still in the open street while the remaining soldiers of the demon army ransacked the empty buildings around and seemingly ignoring the spectacle.

The doppelganger shot up into the air, maintaining his own transformed state and floating up next to the two demon goddesses, his eyes narrowed with a frown.

"That energy blast will surely destroy this city. We should move the army back."

Putine shrugged her shoulders.

"Who cares? The Patrol put all their faith into this boy...and he'll die shortly from the explosion. Even if our army is incinerated in the after shock, we'll have more than enough to end whatever survives the-

"Putine!"

Putine raised an eyebrow, Towa's urgent voice catching her offguard. Vegetto Black blinked as well, all three turning their eyes down to the sight of the black energy sphere slowly lifting back up from the half crater it formed. Putine's eyes went wide, her mouth agape as she spoke for the other two mirroring her expression.

"Impossible!"

The soldiers on the ground now stopped and turned as well, the surge of blue energy erupting out from underneath the black sphere radiating far enough to stimulate their basic senses. The black sphere hung in the air, shifting slightly as a lone figure holding the blast up with only his right arm walked out of the massive crater it left behind. Exhaling heavily through his nose, Trunks' narrowed eyes remained forward, standing upright with the sphere still propped above his head on his right arm, white and blue lightning sparks surging violently around his aura.

Vegetto Black's eyes remained wide, blinking hard at the sight.

"He's...ascended!"

Trunks turned his narrowed eyes to the right, watching the steady stream of soldiers begin to converge in a wave towards him. His eyes widened, roaring at the top of his lungs as he flung the massive blast of black energy towards the oncoming attackers. The soldiers instantly stopped midflight, too slow to dodge the sphere barreling towards them and frantically spinning around, only to be vaporized from the sheer power of the blast. Tearing through the waves of soldiers, the black sphere soon shot out of the city limits, disappearing from sight into the sky within seconds.

Drawing his sword, Trunks rapidly bolted up from the ground, the sparks of lightning crackling in every direction from the point of launch. Roaring at the top of his lungs, Trunks swung the blade down with all his might towards Vegetto Black first, the doppelganger throwing up his arm to block the blade with a thunderous shockwave. Both demon goddesses yelped, shooting out from the force of the impact while Vegetto Black struggled to hold Trunks back. He smirked, his dark pink and black aura surging up around his form, black lightning clashing against the white sparks from Trunks' aura.

His smirk slowly faded, however, his arm lowering closer towards him despite his efforts. His disbelief grew in his expression, gasping once Trunks' sword knicked his cheek from the next push. Vegetto Black shot to the side with a grunt, breaking the lock with the blade and recollecting himself in time to catch Trunks' right foot a few inches from his face. He yelped, shooting back towards the ground when Trunks' left foot followed up with a powerful sweep to the side of his head.

Vegetto Black rapidly flipped and twisted for a few seconds but soon connected to the ground on both, sliding back through the ground. He came to a halt with a sudden surge of his own pink aura, a devilish smirk rising as he stood to his feet.

"Much better!"

His smirk soon diminished, however, his eyes turning to the side as Towa landed gently next to him, her staff extended out and blocking his path.

"No...we still have work to do. Go find your other self: we'll take care of Trunks."

Vegetto Black narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"I want to fight him."

Towa scoffed.

"I don't care what you want. I agreed to let you fight Vegetto...not Trunks. You should be grateful for the few seconds you had."

Her own eyes narrowed into slits.

"If you keep on with this insolence, you'll go back on your leash for good and you won't get your battle with your original target. Now...do your job. You have Vegetto's memories, find out where they keep their prisoners. Go."

Vegetto Black stood with a heavy frown, his glare following Towa after she bolted up into the sky without waiting for a response. He balled his hands quickly into fists, snarling in frustration but soon broke out into a dash of his own, heading to the west end of the city through the lines of demon soldiers still ransacking the area.

Trunks narrowed eyes turned down, slowly descending to the floor. The flare of lightning and blue godly ki swirled around his body in the flight, his boots touching down lightly and his arms hanging at his sides. He turned his head, watching Putine dash up from the rubble she had crashed into, landing a few feet away in front of him.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

Trunks glared strongly in return, watching her grin at him.

"But can you do better than that?"

Trunks stood still.

"Come find out."

His eyes turned to the side, an ominous shade of dark purple energy suddenly snuffing out his aura and encasing his entire body. His facial expression remained unchanged, watching Towa hold out her arms as the source of the magic.

"Now!"

Putine kept her grin, bolting forward and pulling her right arm back. Her confident expression soon degraded, fear taking hold before she could launch her fist forward at the sight of Trunks easily moving into a squat, the blue and white energy washing away the darkness clouding his body instantly. Putine quickly twisted to the side, narrowly missing the leg that shot through the air, and landing lightly on her feet to Trunks' side. Using the momentum to bolt back forward into a charge, the demon goddess attempted another punch, landing a direct shot to the side of Trunks' head. He hacked in pain, stumbling down, but shot back up from the ground and retaliating with a punch of his own into Putine's stomach. Putine's eyes widened in pain, keeling forward slightly and clutching her stomach.

Both panted heavily from the blows, eyeing each other with narrowed slits of hate, before rapidly launching into a tirade of furious punches and kicks.

* * *

Vegetto's narrowed eyes watched the battle ensure, the screen depicting a wider shot of the city's current state. His eyes left Trunks and Putine's battle, narrowing at the sight of Vegetto Black bolting off to the west and barely bothering to weave through his own allies, blasting through some of the bodies.

"It's only been fifteen minutes...and they're already starting to split up. Damnit."

Kassava sat on the floor, her arms lowering back down from giving her energy and leaning back against the table frame, peering up.

"What's wrong with that?"

Vegetto kept his frown.

"It means they're not taking the bait. Trunks' power up was supposed to force their full attention and keep both Zamas and Towa busy. But this new demon...she's strong enough to fight Trunks alone. Now those two can run freely, and move on the Vault without anyone to stop them."

Genn nodded once, reaching out.

"Yeah...but look here."

Vegetto perked his eyes, watching Genn rewind the image on the scroll back a few minutes, the image depicting Towa and Vegetto Black glaring at each other.

 _::If you keep on with this insolence, you'll go back on your leash for good and you won't get your battle with your original target. Now...do your job. You have Vegetto's memories, find out where they keep their prisoners. Go.::_

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, watching Towa take off while Genn spoke.

"This can prove to our advantage. If Black is really only looking for a fight with you...then we can use that to turn him on the others."

Vegetto grunted.

"Stop calling him that."

Genn frowned behind the mask.

"Fine...Zamasu. But...still...you might want to try and at least pretend to respect his choice in name."

Vegetto turned his head slightly to Genn, his dual voice flat.

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

Genn nodded at to the scroll.

"Do what you do best: get in his head. Mess with their plan, and stall for time."

Vegetto stared back with narrowed eyes, soon turning his head down to Kassava, who only stared blankly up back at him. He then broke out into a small smirk, nodding once.

"Alright...I think I have an idea. You two need to hide: he'll be coming here soon if all works out how I intend it to."

Genn nodded in response, quickly kneeling down and helping Kassava up to her feet.

"Ok Kass, time to go. Get up."

Kassava cringed in the sudden movement, struggling up to her feet in pain.

"Hey hey...take it easy. Everything still hurts, ok?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, watching on in amusement as the two moved towards the secondary scroll. His smirk faded, staring back at Kassava as she turned her head, a frown across her face.

"You better not get yourself killed."

Vegetto stared back blankly, his own dual voice also coming out flat.

"I won't."

His eyes remained locked with hers, watching the two disappear into a blinding white light and leaving him alone inside the Time Vault. He took in another deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly for a second, before forcing the air out in a heavy sigh. The fused warrior reached out, pressing onto a large grey button to the left of the screen, his dual voice raising into a shout.

* * *

The soldiers surrounding the large complex soon dispersed, Vegetto Black landing with a light thud on the ground in front of the main doorway. His dark grey eyes looked over the building once, studying the structure as a familiar dual voice rang out over the intercom across the entire city.

 ** _"Black!"_**

Vegetto Black's eyebrows perked up, turning his head slightly.

 _ **"I've been watching everything...and I have to say...I'm disappointed in you. Letting yourself be controlled by Towa like that."**_

Vegetto Black kept a frown, fully facing back towards the intercom as the dual voice quickly turned sarcastic.

 ** _"And to think...I was hoping you might evolve into a gifted fighter. What a waste."_**

The doppelganger stood still, staring up with a glare while Vegetto's voice lifted in pitch once again.

 ** _"I'll make you a wager though: how about you show a little spine and take control of your destiny once again? There's a reason why you're old self is sitting in a jail cell, and why you've taken a step back in being a dog for Towa's whim. That same reason is why you still haven't figured out how to master that body as well as I have. Power, that you could learn to control fighting me."_**

Vegetto Black's eyebrows perked up, his arms tensing as Vegetto continued.

 ** _"I'm right here...waiting for you in the Time Vault. Come and face me, unless you prefer being Towa's little lackey."_**


	34. Chapter 33: Broken Chains

**Chapter 33: Broken Chains**

* * *

Vegetto Black's narrowed eyes remained locked on the large portal entrance perched above on the plateau overlooking the city, his back turned to the prison building. The line of soldiers warily stepped back, tensing in anticipation of his next moves while Towa descended down to the ground, landing a few feet in front of him.

"Don't be a fool. He's luring you into a trap."

Vegetto Black's eyes followed Towa.

"I don't care."

Towa frowned.

"You would be better off fetching your other self instead of making yourself vulnerable."

Vegetto Black chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

"Why? He's a weakling: all he'll do is get in my way when the fight begins."

His expression rapidly shifted, his dark amused stare slowly devolving back into a serious glare.

"In fact...it's almost as if you **want** him to get in my way. You've been pushing so hard for his freedom...an objective that poses no real reward for you."

Towa scoffed.

"You already know our plan is to put you both as the rulers of time. If one of you is imprisoned, then we can't do that. Reality will fall apart."

Vegetto Black took a step forward, shaking his head.

"No...you know you don't want that. I heard your little meeting with the demons, remember? I know all about your little plan to seize glory for yourself...how you will turn on me."

He stopped, Towa's narrowed stare unfazed in his accusation.

"You could've killed me back there...but you didn't. Why?"

Towa grunted, scrunching her nose slightly and keeping a threatening tone of her own.

"Puppets...like you...are useful to me."

Vegetto Black's smirk rose.

"Then I quit! I'm not going to fight for your worthless army of failures any longer."

Towa's eyes widened slightly, watching the dark pink aura rapidly fade from the doppelganger's body. The two black bangs of hair dropped down in front of his face, Vegetto Black reverting to his normal form and holding out his arms in opposite directions.

"A tool that no longer serves its purpose must be discarded. Show your men what happens to those that disobey you."

His tone turned dark, mocking her with a sinister grin.

"Oh mighty demon goddess!"

Towa stood silently for a moment, her icy glare meeting Vegetto Black's confident eyes. Both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, and soon, Vegetto Black dropped his arms back down to his sides, his dual voice lifting.

"That's what I thought. Your real goal here was never to place us as the rulers of time...no. You only wanted to use the opportunity to overpower the Patrol...and fool us into thinking you had no way to challenge our existence."

He raised his right hand, his pointer finger and thumb lightly flicking the dangling green Potara from his ear.

"You were planning to use these against us, weren't you? An immortal god, while weak, could ruin your plans because you could never truly destroy him. You need his other half to corrupt the immortality... that's why you still need me alive."

Towa clutched onto her scepter, Vegetto Black's aura rapidly flaring back up. Turning back into a Super Saiyan Rose, Vegetto Black raised his fists up, his dual voice growing dark.

"This is the deal I'll promise you, witch: I am going to fight Vegetto. If you or your little army tries to stand in my way, I will make sure Zamasu has no one to fuse with. You will never be free of him...and he will ruin not just your plans, but the old man's as well. You can defy the gods all you want, but you will never have control."

Towa stood silently in response, her eyes only following Vegetto Black as the doppelganger shot up into the sky, bolting towards the portal in a dark pink streak of energy. Her narrowed eyes watched him disappear inside, and the demon goddess shook her head in annoyance once he was gone.

 _Stupid fool...if I wanted to force that fusion, I'd just overpower the weaker one._

Her eyes turned to the prison building, moving towards it in a casual stride with a frown.

 _Fine...the idiot can have his fun. We'll just need figure out a new candidate if he gets himself killed._

* * *

Severed body parts of demon anatomy flew out in ever direction, Trunks' blue aura carving through the waves that dared to challenge his energy. He twirled his sword into rapid circles on his side, occasionally swinging the blade over to his left and switching back to his right, blue blades of pure energy firing off the sword itself and slashing into the hordes of fighters. His eyes followed their goddess specifically, never losing track of Putine as she continued to flee through the ranks.

Grunting in annoyance, Trunks crouched down, the blue and white aura flaring up around his body before rapidly pummeling through the soldiers while using his dropped shoulder like a battering ram. He gripped his sword in his right, his left arm shooting out and catching Putine by her ankle in hand. He whirled around, slinging her down onto the pavement with a hard slam and slashing at her on the floor. The blade stabbed into only cement, however, Trunks' eyes turning up to see Putine shooting down towards him with her right fist extended. He bolted to the right as he yanked his blade from the ground, a massive chunk of cement encasing the tip of his sword. He planted his feet firmly after narrowly dodging Putine's strike, gripping onto hilt of his sword with both hands and swinging the blade like a baseball bat at Putine, who had already bolted back up from missing her initial hit. Her eyes went wide, the massive rock smashing against her face and shattering into pebbles, followed shortly by the blunt silver into her cheek, sending her flying and skipping across the hard ground.

Trunks' glare followed the small building she soon barreled through, scanning the smoke billowing up from the crushed rubble and spinning his sword up, sheathing the blade on his back. His head turned slightly, staring down another group of demon soldiers that watched on from a few feet away. Panicking, the army broke out into sprints in the opposite directions, the fearful screams ringing out in the city as Trunks turned his back to them, slowly walking towards the rubble. He soon came to a halt within a moment, the smoke dispersing rapidly and Putine suddenly appearing from thin air, landing on the ground with her own arms at her side. Small scratches littered her face and she wiped her cheek down with the back of her right hand, cleaning herself off with a smirk.

"You are quite the fighter. Such power...and with skill to match."

Her smirk rose.

"But I know your secret now."

Trunks perked his right eyebrow, watching Putine cross her arms.

"All those swift movements...they all had one thing in common: they all required you to use that sword. You're not a hand to hand combatant...you're a swordsman. And the best part is your energy...the signature is different. Some I can feel exploding off of you in the strikes...but there's a different signature to it."

Her smirk remained.

"You've managed to modify a weapon with extra ki inside, greater than your own power, haven't you? All I have to do is control your little toy, and you will fall with it."

Putine giggled darkly, covering her mouth. However, she immediately cut off her giggling at the sight of Trunks breaking out into a smirk as well, reaching for the hilt over his shoulder.

"So, you think it's my sword?"

Putine narrowed her eyes, staring at the blade slowly unsheathing from its scabbard, the metal sliding against the wood carvings being the only sound in the empty city square. Trunks flicked his wrist, spinning the blade to point down at the floor and clutching onto the handle with one hand. Putine's eyes widened slightly, watching a small white aura flaring up around the entire sword in Trunks' hand. With a small chuckle, he tossed the sword into the air at Putine.

"Here, catch."

Putine yelped, stumbling back slightly and catching the handle with both hands. She held the blade out in front of her with both hands, examining the sword and her expression slowly softening with confidence.

"Yes...the energy...I can feel it surging off the sword. It's not much now...but I can feel the dormant stores inside..."

Her eyes lifted up from the sword to Trunks, a sinister smirk returning.

"And I have a hunch that without it, you wouldn't have been able to keep up with my power. What do you say?"

Trunks' smirk rose.

"Believe what you want to."

Putine swung the blade back, clutching onto the hilt tightly and launching forward into a dash, her body coated in pitch black energy. She roared, swinging the blade down with both arms at Trunks' head. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the blade stopping cleanly in between Trunks' pointer and middle fingers, his blue aura surging strongly around him. His eyes instantly widened, his thunderous roar sending out a shockwave of its own as he brought his other hand from around his side.

"Ha!"

Putine gasped at the sight of a small blue energy sphere at the end of his hand, locked in place as Trunks came within inches of pushing the sphere into her. He suddenly rocketed out the side with a loud yelp, slamming through a nearby wall and disappearing inside.

Towa grunted in frustration, landing where Trunks had stood moments ago and slapping the sword out of Putine's hands, her eyebrow twitching heavily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Putine blinked in confusion, her arms falling to her side.

"What?"

Towa scoffed.

"You really thought he was storing energy in that sword?! He was about to kill you for making that mistake you moron! If I hadn't jumped in like that, there'd be a hole in your chest right now!"

Both demon goddesses turned their heads, the sudden explosion of rock and wind flaring out in every direction and ruffling their robes. Tensing, Putine and Towa both moved into defensive stances, watching Trunks come to a halt a few feet away. He raised his right arm slightly, an outstretched palm facing towards the discarded sword laying off to Towa's side, the blade rising into the air and shooting towards Trunks. Landing neatly into his palm, Trunks twirled the blade back out in front of him, clutching the hilt in both hands with the tip of the blade pointed in between Towa and Putine.

* * *

Vegetto huffed, landing hard on his backside and sitting at the edge of the table in the center of the Vault. He clutched onto his side, glancing down at the floor.

"Alright...this better work."

His head turned back up, a frown strong on his face to the left.

"How is she holding up, Elder?"

The Elder Kai, sitting off into the corner with the Supreme Kai of Time, only frowned up at Vegetto in response.

"It's still not good."

Vegetto turned his eyes to the Supreme Kai of Time, his frown deepening at the sight. She held an empty stare, her eyes only half open as she sat mostly limp in the Elder Kai's arms.

"That stunt you pulled...a god being killed has a tremendous effect on the time stream. Beerus destroyed Zamasu with a refined technique, so only one timeline was born from the resulting destruction. But you...you just used an overwhelming amount of power...and destroyed an actual god in the process. Millions of alternate realities could've formed from that alone...and now she has to work on closing them all."

Vegetto turned his head back towards the entrance, leaning heavily against the table posting.

"I know...I know. I should've never sent Whis away...we might have another way to get senzus now that I didn't think of."

The Elder Kai blinked.

"How?"

Vegetto opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes soon narrowed at the shadowy figure standing in the hallway at the top of the staircase. He kept his attention forward, forcing himself to sit more upright while Vegetto Black slowly descended down the steps. His narrowed eyes locked with Vegetto's, the displeasure clear across his face as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his hands balling into fists.

"What is this?"

Vegetto's lips rose into a smirk.

"A trap."

Vegetto Black scoffed.

"A waste of time sounds more like it."

His narrowed eyes scanned the room, whirling around and glancing in every direction.

"Come on out, woman. Unless you want me to gut your master right in front of you."

Vegetto chuckled.

"It's just you and me, Zamas."

Vegetto Black kept a strong glare, staring down.

"You promised me a fight."

Vegetto kept his smirk.

"I lied."

Vegetto Black snarled, suddenly lunging down and tightly clamping his right hand around Vegetto's throat. The fusion's confident expression never faltered under the grip, his smirk still strong as his mostly limp body was hoisted into the air off the ground. Vegetto Black glared strongly up into Vegetto's eyes, his own smirk rising.

"Then you're of no use to me."

Vegetto struggled to chuckle in the grasp, his eyes glaring down at the doppelganger.

"Maybe...not. But no matter how strong you get, and no matter who you face out there in the universe, you're going to remember this kill over everyone else. Not because of the accomplishment...but because I'll be the one man you've never truly beaten."

Vegetto Black scoffed.

"And what makes you say that?"

Vegetto's smirk rose.

"Because the last time we fought...Towa saved you from certain death. She interfered in the first battle, and she saved you in the second. She's stolen our senzus, and that's why I'm too weak to fight you now."

He chuckled again.

"So go ahead, take your easy victory. You'll have the satisfaction your ego craves...but everytime you look back on this...accomplishment, you'll remember who it was that really won those fights. The one who didn't need someone saving him at every battle."

Vegetto Black's smirk turned down into a frown, watching Vegetto perk his eyebrows.

"Funny...you even look small from up here."

Vegetto Black's eyes widened with rage, gritting his teeth together. His arm began to tremble, the intensity of his grip flaring only for a moment before he abruptly hurled Vegetto to the right. Vegetto's smirk instantly vanished, the pain clear his expression as he cried out from the impact, bouncing off the wall and collapsing onto the floor on all fours. He panted lightly, turning his head up to see Vegetto Black looming over him with narrowed eyes.

"You're right...an easy victory would serve neither of us well. Our battle will not be ruined by worthless sorcerers or improper planning. So then...tell me...what is your real plan?"

Vegetto's smirk returned, nodding to the entrance.

"You already know. Your friend stole some magical beans from us, beans that fully heal a fighter after eating just one."

Vegetto Black's stare remained unchanged.

"I'm aware."

Vegetto struggled up to his feet, clutching his side.

"Then you know what I need to fight you at my full power. Get those beans back...and I'll give you a memory you can take to the grave."

Vegetto Black's glare remained strong, studying Vegetto for a moment. His eyes then turned to the side, locking onto the two Kais huddled together in the corner. Vegetto's confident expression dropped immediately, his body tensing for a second at the sight. Vegetto Black then turned back to Vegetto, his smirk strong and his dual voice dark.

"You are desperate, aren't you?"

Vegetto remained tense, watching Vegetto Black shake his head.

"You've put a lot of power into the boy...will he be strong enough to kill Towa?"

Vegetto's eyebrow raised in confusion, his dual voice wary.

"Why?"

Vegetto Black's frown returned.

"Because you and I are both too weak to overcome her magic now. He, however, is handling them both with your shared power. But I can sense his energy from here: it's draining fast."

Vegetto frowned as well, his eyes narrowing once again.

"What are you suggesting?"

Vegetto Black smirked, nodding to the entrance.

"It's as you said: she has interfered too many times in our battles, and given the chance, she would surely do it again. Until she is dead...we will never realize our destiny."

Vegetto glanced down, staring down at Vegetto Black's now outstretched right hand, open in front of him.

"Help me destroy her, and I'll get you those beans."

Vegetto smirked, taking the outstretched hand with his own and shaking it curtly.

"Deal."


	35. Chapter 34: Beyond the Blue

**Chapter 34: Beyond the Blue**

* * *

Bullets of dark red and black energy fired down from the cloudy sky, Trunks swirling his sword to deflect as many as he could away from the ground. His narrowed eyes focused in on the source, Putine dashing to the left during the barrage to hit from more angles. Trunks grimaced heavily, his blue aura now completely absent of the white energy that had flowed steadily moments ago, and slashed upwards in a final roar. A monsterous blade of blue energy barreled up in the direction of the raining blasts, rapidly engulfing every little bolt and soon disappearing into the sky after cutting through the clouds above.

Trunks panted heavily, watching the clouds slowly reform and block out the lone ray of light that shined down on the city for the brief moment his attack shot through the sky. He dropped his arms to his side, still poised and holding his sword in one hand, struggling with all his might to prevent the two demon goddesses from seeing his weakened state. However, his legs trembled heavily, dropping down to one knee against his will while Putine and Towa landed a few feet away from him.

"Finished already? What a shame."

Trunks only glared up at Putine in silence, watching her casually stride forward.

"It is the nature of your kind though. The fire burns strong for a short time, but with a little consistency and suppression...the flames are snuffed out. Leaving only a smoldering memory, soon cooling into nothing but decay."

Her eyes widened slightly, turning to the sudden pulsing shockwave originating from the cliff overlooking the city. Towa turned her head up as well, watching Vegetto suddenly crash to the hard ground next to Trunks with smoke trailing off his chest and legs. Trunks gasped, shifting slightly up to Vegetto's side.

"Vegetto!"

Vegetto kept his eyes tightly shut in pain, clutching his side and cringing heavily. His body was covered in light scratches, his gi slightly torn but mostly intact. He lay mostly flat on his chest, but had his back slightly turned to the three villains and his face towards Trunks.

"Damn...it burns..."

Trunks still panted lightly, his frown strong.

"What the hell were you thinking? Challenging Black in your current state?"

Vegetto lifted his head slightly, his eyes opening a bit and his dual voice lowering into a near whisper.

"Just play along."

Trunks blinked, staring up and watching Vegetto Black hop down to the floor lightly next to Towa with a dark smirk.

"So much for your theory, sorcerer."

Towa narrowed her eyes, locking onto Vegetto across the way instead of meeting Vegetto Black's eyes.

"Perhaps I was wrong. I didn't think you would handle him so quickly."

Vegetto Black placed his hands on his hips.

"It wouldn't be the first time you failed to comprehend your betters. Now..."

He narrowed his eyes, extending out his right hand.

"Give me the senzu beans."

Towa frowned.

"Why?"

Vegetto Black remained stone faced.

"I used up a lot of power in the fight. I want to recover."

Towa's concerned stare remained locked on Vegetto, raising a hand at Vegetto Black.

"Hold on."

She turned to Putine, watching the other demon goddess stand confidently with her hands on her hips, towering over the two Saiyans crumpled close together. Her frown grew stronger, turning her attention back to the two Saiyans.

"Something isn't right here."

* * *

Putine grinned slightly, now standing only a foot in front of Trunks and Vegetto.

"It's over...mortals."

Her right arm extended out, a large blade of black energy forming at the end of her arm. Trunks grimaced at the sight, still clutching his side and staring down at Vegetto. Putine cocked her elbow in, the blade pointing towards the still form of the fusion, barely recognizing that Vegetto had lifted his head slightly and tensed his right arm.

Towa's sharp eyes picked up on Vegetto's change in movement, however, tensing as well instinctively.

 _He's planning something...but what can he do? He's beaten and weary...he challenged Black and lost. Although...their fight ended much quicker than I thought...much too soon to fight all out._

Her eyes widened slightly.

 _Unless..._

Towa quickly raised her hands, cupping them around her mouth.

"Putine! He's hiding his power!"

* * *

Putine blinked in confusion, a small gasp escaping her lips at the sudden shockwave of air at her feet. She turned her head around in time to catch Vegetto flying up to his feet, a massive surge of golden energy at the end of his right, gloved hand.

"HA!"

The demon goddess instinctively feinted to the side, the massive Spirit Sword shooting past where she stood milliseconds ago and fully extending out another couple of inches. Vegetto grunted in frustration, holding his place as Trunks' blue aura flared up next, blasting forward and attempting to follow up with a slash of his own. Putine brought her blade to the side, clashing with the sword and struggling to keep Trunks at bay, small pockets of blue lightning spiraling out and stinging at her body.

* * *

Towa snarled, beginning to spin back around towards Vegetto Black.

"You stupid fool! You didn't think you beat him so easily, did yo-"

Her eyes widened to the brim, a cold chill running up her spine to offset the burning energy slicing into her stomach. Her wide eyes turned down, staring in disbelief at the dark pink sword of pure energy now lodged into her abdomen, the blade protruding out the left side of her back. Vegetto Black chuckled darkly in amusement, reaching down to her right side.

"It's a shame you sought to defy our rule. You could've been so much more if only you had remembered your place."

Vegetto Black pulled his free hand back, now clutching the brown bag of beans tightly in his grip. He grunted, rapidly pulling his hand sword back and deftly kicking Towa to the side. He then spun back around, flicking his wrist and tossing the brown bag towards Vegetto.

"Here!"

Vegetto reached up, catching the small bag and quickly pulling out a small green bean. Still chewing on his own, he pulled out another and tossed it out to Trunks. The half Saiyan pulled his hand up, still holding his blade in place with his other and putting the senzu into his mouth. After fully swallowing it, Trunks' eyes widened with a thunderous roar, his aura flaring up and forcing Putine back rapidly. His right knee shot up, punting Putine high into the sky. He roared at the top of his lungs, a massive blue sphere of energy forming at the ends of his hands and blasting forward towards Putine. The demon goddess screeched, the blast striking her head on and pushing her further up past the clouds, soon disappearing from sight.

* * *

Vegetto smirked, raising both of his arms and clenching his hands into fists. With a small roar, he instantly powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue form. He moved up to Trunks side, the smirk growing slightly.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but we have one demon down and it's now three against one. C'mon, let's finish this"

His narrowed, blue eyes diverted at the surge of dark energy to his side, however. Vegetto frowned, facing back towards Vegetto Black, who had also powered up.

"At long last."

Vegetto kept his eyes trained on Vegetto Black, his sight never leaving the doppelganger as he tucked the brown bag into his sash.

"What are you doing?"

Vegetto Black chuckled darkly, his own eyes locking with Vegetto's.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. Just as you said: let's finish this."

Vegetto's narrowed glare remained strong. He turned his head slightly towards Trunks, meeting his stare for a moment who held a stone face through it all, before turning back to Vegetto Black.

"This isn't the time, Zamas. As long as that demon lives, we won't have a fair fight."

Vegetto Black scoffed.

"Don't be absurd. Your bastard son can handle her just fine for now; we can fight uninterrupted."

Vegetto grunted.

"And what if he fails? She'll come for both of us, and we'll be too weak to fend her off. You've already turned against her, she'll kill you just the same as she'll kill us."

Vegetto Black kept a confident, dark smirk.

"Such cowardice. Where is your Saiyan pride, mortal? We are warriors: we hunger for battle and conquest. This is our chance to make our mark upon history itself: your whole Patrol will remember this day."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that what you want them to remember? A coward that ran from a true fight, in fear that his own son would fail against some worthless demon?!"

Vegetto scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of fighting you. But I've sensed this demon's power for myself: she is well beyond anything we've seen before. Don't be an arrogant fool: we'll fight after she is dead."

Vegetto Black frowned in response, his dual voice falling flat.

"Then perhaps, you need a little motivation."

His eyes diverted to Trunks, his smirk growing.

"You will fight with me now, Vegetto, or the tables will turn back against you. If you won't give me the fight I crave, then I'll make sure this demon has little trouble putting us all down together."

Vegetto grunted, his eyes widening heavily.

"What's the matter with you?! You're the one that wanted the demons gone, can't you just wait five minutes and-"

"It's alright."

Vegetto turned his head, Trunks' hand now resting on his shoulder.

"I can't beat that demon, I know I won't. We'll just have to use a new strategy to save the city...one that can still work with what Black wants."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, seeing Trunks smirk.

"You have that bag of senzus, father. I will stall the demon as long as it takes, while you finish your fight with Black. Just use them as many times as you need, and Black won't stand a chance. You'll get strong enough to even take on that demon, and we'll end this once and for all."

Vegetto Black chuckled.

"Hiding behind the beans, huh? That's fine, utilize whatever handicap you need to fight me. At least the Patrol will know you need help to compare to me as a warrior."

Vegetto suddenly broke out into a smirk, reaching back into his sash.

"You must not know me very well."

Vegetto Black's smirk vanished, cocking an eyebrow and watching on as Vegetto pulled out the brown sack. He tossed the small bag to Trunks, who caught it with wide eyes while Vegetto spoke.

"You're the one that needs to last in this fight, Trunks. Take the senzus...use as many as you need to keep fighting...and I'll join you when I finish up here."

Trunks nodded, tucking the bag away into his black leather trenchcoat and turning his head back to the sky.

"Alright then...I guess I should get going."

Vegetto kept his smirk, his eyes turning to Trunks.

"Good luck, Trunks. I don't have to tell you that a lot is riding on this...so do your best, ok?"

Trunks nodded once more, his frown returning.

"Thanks...I'll do what I can."

Trunks blinked, staring at the gloved hand that suddenly grasped onto his shoulder, meeting Vegetto's eyes.

"Don't worry, son. Just remember what I taught you: let the memories and hopes of the Patrol give you the strength to fight. But never forget that only you can use the strength they give you."

Trunks glanced down, inhaling deeply and letting his aura rapidly flare back up. He glanced back up to Vegetto, half smiling.

"It's...nice to see you care about us...father. I know you really want to stop this invasion, and this distraction isn't exactly what you wanted...but try not to have too much fun fighting Zamas, alright? We still need you to protect the city."

Vegetto only nodded curtly back in response, his smirk having softened into a warm smile as he watched Trunks blast off into the air. His eyes followed Trunks until he disappeared, his warm and happy expression soon intensifying into a glare and a frown once he faced back towards Vegetto Black.

"I'm ready now."

Vegetto Black broke out into a dark grin.

"That's good to hear. So...Vegetto...the table has been set."

He bent forward slightly, his aura flaring and clenching his hands tightly into fists.

"Now let us begin!"

Vegetto raised his own fists slightly.

"The more time you and I spend fighting, the more time that demon has to kill Trunks."

His glare sharpened.

"So...if it's alright with you, let's just skip the warm up."

Vegetto Black stifled a chuckle.

"By all means...I just hope you're not planning to beg when you're weak and weary at my feet this time."

Vegetto scrunched his nose, roaring fiercely as he threw his arms down. The two bangs hanging in front of his face rapidly shot back up, blue lightning spiraling around his body as he rapidly powered up to a Super Saiyan Blue 2. Vegetto Black's dark smirk grew larger, raising his own fists.

"Well well...at least you're stronger than the last time you used that form."

Letting out a thunderous roar of his own, Vegetto Black's transformation mimicked Vegetto's, his own two pink bangs rising up into the rest of his spiky hair and black lightning spiraling around his body. Vegetto's eyes widened slightly, watching on as the dust from both power ups began to settle at their feet.

"Tsk...looks like this might take longer than I thought."

Vegetto Black chuckled hysterically, leaning forward and preparing to dash.

"You see?! This is our fate...our battle!"

The doppelganger rapidly shot forward, his arms both cocked back. Vegetto's glare intensified, his arms quickly flying up and parrying the incoming barrage of punches from Vegetto Black, floating backwards across the floor. Rocks and rubble kicked up in every direction as the two launched into a fierce tirade, soon pushing into the remaining ranks of demon soldiers gathered a few miles away. The army barely recognized the surge of energy, but each soldier turned to face towards the two as they traded blows, lunging forward and attempting strikes of their own. Vegetto's right forearm blocked an incoming fist from Vegetto Black, his left hand catching another fist and gripping onto it tightly. With a thunderous roar, Vegetto swung the demon soldier by his fist and aimed for Vegetto Black's side. Vegetto Black formed a small pink blade at the end of his hand, splitting the soldier in half before the body could reach him and shooting out his right foot into Vegetto's chest, the fusion stumbling back with a yelp.

The soldiers all stopped in place at the sudden death of one of their own at Vegetto Black's own attack. Vegetto Black smirked, suddenly whirling around in a quick spin and dispersing a large circular blade of pink energy that shot out in every direction. Vegetto gasped, ducking in time as the blade cut a few strands of his blue hair. Standing back upright, he glanced around to see the ground littered in the mutilated bodies of the demon soldiers, his eyes turning back up to Vegetto Black, who only grinned darkly back at the fused warrior.

"No one is going to save you in this fight, mortal."

Vegetto Black shot forward once again, lunging out with another fist. However, Vegetto feinted to the side just before the blow landed, having spaced his legs in the time to prepare for the strike and brought up his right knee towards Vegetto Black's chest as he sailed past. Vegetto Black cringed, tensing and pulling his hands in to block the knee, only to catch a following gloved fist slamming into the side of his head. Vegetto Black crashed into the ground, bouncing along the pavement for a moment before quickly recollecting himself and throwing up his arms, blocking an incoming punch to his chest from Vegetto's left fist. He dropped his arms, watching Vegetto suddenly flip up above his head and spin rapidly in multiple twirls. His eyes followed the spins and turns, a small hint of confusion growing on his expression as Vegetto still hung above his head for a few seconds flipping. Vegetto Black then yelped, crashing forward onto the floor from the force of a boot planting firmly into his upper back. He pushed himself out of the small crater left from the impact, whirling around and calming slightly at the sight of Vegetto standing where the doppelganger was moments ago.

Vegetto turned his head up, watching the continue image of himself flipping above his head and waving his right hand. Vegetto Black's eyes widened at the sight of the moving image disappearing, Vegetto chuckling slightly.

"You like that? One of the techniques I've been practicing, I call it the moving afterimage. Instead of moving just fast enough to leave an imprint on your eyes...you move fast enough for even light itself to catch up. Do a few movements and actions at that speed, and light will display it in perfect sequence long after you've already done the movements."

Vegetto Black's eyes narrowed at the explanation, Vegetto's smirk rising.

"Not really effective against seasoned fighters...but against an amateur that uses his eyes instead of feeling where I am...it's perfect."

Vegetto Black only snarled in response, launching forward into another dash and closing the gap to Vegetto. His fist shot only through another after image, his eyes widening and his head glancing around in every direction. He then quickly recomposed himself, realizing his own mistake and stopped in place, his eyes turning down. His head tilted slightly to the left, launching his leg out and connecting with Vegetto's fist, countering the incoming strike. His right arm shot out in the opposite direction next, Vegetto now appearing on the opposite side with a knee towards the doppelganger. Vegetto Black lunged up, his own fist swiping at the blue and orange gi, Vegetto having shot up higher into the air with a chuckle.

"Not bad...you're learning."

Vegetto roared, bolting back down and launching into a barrage of punches and kicks of his own, Vegetto Black struggling to keep pace. The doppelganger attempt to follow the movements, taking in a punch to his cheek and stumbling slightly. He blocked the next kick aimed at his arm, but yelped at the following punch to his chest. Vegetto Black's eyes widened in rage, another blow to his side unnerving him further and soon erupting into a thunderous roar of his own. Vegetto blinked in surprise, caught offguard as Vegetto Black threw a flurry of punches, all landing in Vegetto's stomach. Vegetto cried out in pain, clutching his side while Vegetto Black launched his boot up, punting Vegetto's chin to send him flying high into the air. Appearing above in Vegetto's flight path, the doppelganger brought down both of his fists in a spike to send Vegetto flying back down towards the ground to the right. He teleported to the ground a final time, throwing out his left leg and kicking Vegetto back across the ground in the opposite direction. Vegetto winced heavily mid flight, but quickly recovered once he picked up on Vegetto Black attempting to continue the assault and shot forward with his right arm. His gloved fist connected with Vegetto Black's face, the doppelganger's shocked expression crunching around the fist pressing into his cheek.

Vegetto Black roared once more in rage, attempting to follow up with another kick of his own but only hitting the air to Vegetto's side. Vegetto launched forward with another punch, spiking Vegetto Black to the ground. The doppelganger soon rose to his feet, recovering quickly and clutching onto his side with one arm. His narrowed eyes watched on as Vegetto landed a few feet away, a frown growing.

"I can feel the power difference...I know I'm stronger."

Vegetto Black grimaced, his glare intensifying.

"So why...why am I so damaged...and you haven't even broken a sweat?!"

Vegetto kept his arms at his side.

"Because that's all you want to see, Zamas. It's what drove you to steal my body...it's what drove you to turn on your own allies...and it's why you can't keep pace with me in this fight: the only thing you focus on is power. You keep using all your strength to do as much damage as you can with your blows, and leave yourself wide open for counters. All I need to do is take the hits as easily as I can, put a little weight in my counters, you'll end up like this while I can still feel fresh from not using any real effort to fight you."

Vegetto kept a small smirk, putting his gloved hands on his hips.

"But if it's any consolation...you aren't completely wrong. You are stronger than I am...in this form."

Vegetto Black cocked an eyebrow.

"This...form?"

Vegetto nodded, his smirk rising.

"You don't even know about the third transformation...do you?"

Vegetto Black's eyes widened for a moment, but soon narrowed back into slits.

"You're bluffing."

Vegetto lifted his arms up as his only response, crouching down slightly and letting out a thunderous roar. The entire city began to shake violently, Vegetto Black's eyes widening once more as Vegetto's blue hair began to slowly grow past his upper back, blue electricity sparking out in every direction.

* * *

On the further side of the city, Towa grunted in agony, sitting inside of the rubble and clutching the wound. The energy had seared her flesh and the sorcerer struggled to use her own magic to bind the wound, a dark purple glow forming around the edges of her wound. Her half open eyes turned up, noticing the prison complex only a few hundred meters from where she lay, and began to slowly crawl out of her crater towards it.

 _Have to...reach...the cell._

* * *

Emerging out of a blinding bright light back into the Time Vault, Genn and Kassava both moved up to the table.

"Ok good, they did it."

Kassava grimaced, starting to limp towards the exit.

"I'm going...Trunks needs help."

Genn frowned slightly underneath his mask, but nodded.

"Go ahead, he's got the senzus. Just be careful, ok? That demon is way out of your league...you'd be better off just taking care of the demon army still plundering the city."

Kassava grunted.

"I'm not a weakling Genn, I'll be fine."

Genn sighed, staring down at the table and turning the Scroll back on with the image of the city fully displayed again. His eyes widened at the sight of Towa crawling towards the prison building, quickly pressing into his earpiece.

"Guys...Towa's still alive and she's heading for Zamasu. Someone please break off and stop her!"

* * *

The voice ringing out in Vegetto's ear was deafened underneath his fierce roar, a blindly light encasing his body and the ground him exploding upwards. Soon straightening himself out, Vegetto straightened out his back and stood fully upright with his arms at his side, his narrowed eyebrow-less blue eyes staring down Vegetto Black. The doppelganger stood with his mouth open, still clutching his side as Vegetto smirked back at him, his dual voice gruff.

"Still think I'm bluffing?"

Vegetto Black's shock slowly left his face, a frown returning and a somber stare setting in.

"You were holding back this entire time...letting me believe I had a chance to...beat you."

Vegetto nodded curtly.

"Yes."

Vegetto Black's eyes turned down, his frown deepening.

"I didn't even have the power advantage."

Vegetto's eyes perked up, watching on as the dark pink aura suddenly dissipated and Vegetto Black reverted back into his normal state. Vegetto's glare remained strong, however, unable to see Vegetto Black's expression that was hidden due to his bowed head. The other dual voice came out low and meager for the first time.

"Make it quick."

Vegetto only raised his right arm in response, a small blue ball of energy whirring to life at the end of his palm. His narrowed eyes watched Vegetto Black's bowed head, analyzing him as the energy built up. After a few seconds, the fused warrior finally spoke again.

"You're not going to fight?"

Vegetto Black kept his head bowed.

"This fight was all I cared about. You've bested me in skill and now that I know my power couldn't even come close to matching yours...I realize that my dream is futile. I cannot match you here today...and there's no point stalling the inevitable."

Vegetto remained silent in response, his arm still raised. He stared down the doppelganger for a few moments, but instead of firing the blast, he spoke up once more.

"If you got away, somehow...would you train to match me in power?"

Vegetto Black's head turned up slowly, his narrowed eyes locking with Vegetto's.

"What difference does it make?"

Vegetto slowly dropped his arm, his glare still strong.

"You're prepared to face your death with some honor. After listening to your delusions and watching your cowardice for so long, Zamas...this is a change I didn't expect out of you. So I ask again: if you escaped, would you train to beat me?"

Vegetto Black's stern stare sharpened slightly.

"I suppose I would."

Vegetto kept a flat, gruff tone.

"Would you hurt anymore innocent people in the process?"

Vegetto Black scoffed.

"Their lives mean nothing to me, and give me nothing. So take that as you will."

Vegetto grunted in response.

"Fine, then I'll make the decision clear for you. I'll make you another deal."

He raised his right hand, extending his pointer and middle fingers up.

"I will let you grow stronger, on two conditions: you help us end this threat against the demons today. Once the last demon is dead, you can leave."

Vegetto Black kept a strong glare, his right eyebrow raising once more.

"And the second?"

Vegetto's glare intensified.

"Promise to never hurt anyone again."

Vegetto Black's narrowed eyes lightened slightly, Vegetto's own glare remaining strong.

"If you mean what you say, then it shouldn't be hard for you to avoid killing innocent lives for no reason. Live your life in peace and focus only on fighting me, and I'll let you go. Then, when you've learned how to properly fight and have the power to match me, we can finish what we've started."

Vegetto Black's eyes turned down, the right arm of Vegetto coated in blue energy slowly raising out towards him.

"Deal?"

Vegetto Black turned his head up, reaching out and grasping onto the gloved hand.

"Deal."


	36. Chapter 35: The Rapture

**Chapter 35: The Rapture**

* * *

Emerging from the portal that led to the Time Nest, Kassava slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff overlooking Conton City. Her narrowed eyes scanned over the city, the debris of rubble littered around the streets along with the countless bodies of foreign soldiers lying in the destruction left behind. The air was eerily calm and quiet, but in the midst of her relaxed moment, her eyes found the crawling Towa nearly having made it to the prison building.

 _There you are._

She hopped up into the sky, rapidly closing in and landing with a loud thud a few feet in front of Towa. The demon goddess gasped, her head lifting up while Kassava loomed over her with crossed arms.

"Going somewhere?"

Towa grimaced, resting on the floor.

"Why do you care?"

Kassava broke out into a smirk.

"Well...when an evil army of demons invades your home, you start becoming concerned with what outsiders are doing. Especially when their leader happens to be dying at your feet."

Towa scoffed.

"You fool...do you really believe I'm-"

She cut herself off midsentence, turning her head down.

 _No...I need to play this smarter. If she's as strong as Black believed her to be...she could kill me here._

Her head raised once more, narrowed eyes locking with Kassava's confident glare.

 _Vegetto's pet...maybe I can use this meeting to my advantage._

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"Believe you're what, dying?"

Towa kept her same expression.

"Just because I'm weak...doesn't mean I'm dying, fool."

Kassava scoffed, slowly extending her arm.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that soon enough."

Towa's eyebrows perked up, watching on as a small blue energy blast formed at the end of Kassava's outstretched palm. Her momentary reaction of shock quickly morphed into a confident smirk, her tone condescending.

"So...you're weakened too. I can feel the strain you're putting on your body."

Her eyebrows twitched heavily, doing her best to maintain the confident expression while her right arm shifted, hidden from Kassava's sight behind the blue glow of the energy ball. A small black glow illuminated for a second behind her pointer finger, soon flying up and overtaking Kassava's earpiece.

 _Let's make sure he can't talk her out of it either..._

Kassava kept her smirk, oblivious to the small black glow in her ear that slowly faded away.

"Does it matter? It's less strain than what you'll be feeling in a second."

Towa sneered.

 _Her pride won't budge...she's smart enough to shut me out on personal jabs. But...maybe..._

Her frown lifted slightly.

"What a waste...but I'm sure your brother will be happy you saved the day. Even if his legacy will stay tarnished by the end of it."

Kassava's smirk dropped, her scowl intensifying.

"What was that?"

Towa broke out into a smirk, her confidence rising at the element of control.

"Think about it: this war has shifted in your favor tremendously. Black has turned on us...Trunks and Vegetto were stronger than we believed...and now I'm weakened without the ability to recover while Putine struggles to win against three opponents just slightly below her caliber. With you fighting with them...she will surely fail."

She stifled a small chuckle.

"When she dies...this city will be safe and you will win the war. Thanks to you...Vegetto...Trunks...and Black. But your brother...he will just be a foot note: forgotten for the useless role he has played. No one cares about him now...and no one will care when this is over."

Kassava kept her frown, still holding her arm out.

"You don't know anything about him. He'll be remember as a hero like the rest of us: he'll come out and fight when it's safe."

Towa's smirk rose.

"Oh...but he doesn't have to just ride on your coattails for success. You could let him create his own heroic victory...right here, right now."

Towa's eyes sharpened, studying Kassava fiercely as the two held a momentary silence. The demon goddess trembled slightly, fearing for the worst before Kassava's voice came out in a low, threatening pitch.

"You have one minute to explain."

* * *

Trunks' roar shook the very air itself as he charged forward, clutching tightly onto the hilt of his sword with both hands. Lightning spiralled out in every direction as he furiously slashed and hacked away at a smirking Putine, who remained still and casually blocked each strike with one hand. The two stood on level ground, out in the distant country side of the small planet with the city skyline as a distant viewpoint. Putine chuckled darkly, her left leg suddenly swiping both of Trunks' and lightly punting him away.

The half Saiyan landed on both feet, barely moving across the ground before he caught himself while Putine lowered her arms, her smirk rising.

"The others gave you strength...but without their help, you're nothing but a weakling after all. What a pity."

Her eyebrows perked, however, turning her head up to see the two new arrivals land at Trunks' side in their normal states. Vegetto and Vegetto Black both shared an identical, confident expression, their arms at their sides and their sights set on Putine. Trunks blinked, rising up to his feet in between the two.

"You're...not going to fight each other?"

Vegetto kept his smirk.

"We came to a...mutual understanding. But we can talk about it later."

Vegetto Black grunted.

"Let's get this over with."

Trunks kept a confused stare, watching on as Vegetto Black powered up to his Super Saiyan Rose 2 form and Vegetto soon mimicking the opposing form. He instinctively took a step back, the black and blue strands of electricity striking near his feet at the ground as it swirled around the auras of the two warriors. Both let out a small roar, bolting forward and rapidly engaging the demon goddess, Trunks soon following after them and circling around behind in preparation for a good swipe.

* * *

Towa nearly sighed in relief, but kept a firm tone.

"I've already seen his history. And if you kill me here and now...you'll only ruin his chance to become something more."

Kassava kept a strong glare.

"Such as?"

Towa turned her head up.

"A hero? You can let me go now, and help your master fight Putine. Trunks can give you a senzu bean, you can recover your strength. While I go on to free Zamasu...and attempt to take over the Time Vault."

Kassava chuckled, her arm still raised.

"Really? So you want me to just let you take control of time? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Towa's smirk rose slightly.

"No...but you could stop us whenever you wanted to. Zamasu is a weakling...that's why Vegetto locked him away in a cell instead of killing him."

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"And you? Are you a weakling too?"

Towa scoffed.

"Of course not...but look at me. I can't fight as well as I could without this gaping wound in my stomach...and that's why your master didn't bother finishing me off either. He knows we're both too weak to challenge him...or you."

Her smirk returned.

"But your brother...he's weak too. It would be a close battle...one that he may come out on top of."

Kassava frowned, remaining still as Towa continued.

"So...that's my bargain. Let me go...let me free Zamasu...and give your brother the chance to earn his mark on history. Or kill me now...keep Zamasu in prison until Vegetto decides he has no reason to keep him alive...and seal your brother's fate as a failure in history forever."

Kassava grunted.

"You must be desperate, trying to convince me that setting up my brother's death is a good plan."

Towa chuckled darkly.

"Maybe...but isn't that what makes the victory all the more satisfying? The odds aren't in his favor...and maybe I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. But surely you, of all people, can appreciate what it means to rise up against those odds? After all...isn't that how you became stronger?"

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Genn watched over the scene unfolding with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed.

 _She's smarter than this...why hasn't she blasted Towa already?_

He kept his head down, barely lifting it up despite another soon entering into the Time Vault, the familiar and peppy voice ringing out.

"Hello! I've returned!"

Whis kept a warm smile as he approached Genn.

"But it would seem my little errand was unnecessary. Vegetto managed to do without my aid, and even turned that doppelganger against his own army. Well done."

He blinked, noticing Genn still keeping his head down.

"Is there something wrong?"

Genn nodded once.

"Kass isn't stopping Towa...and if she decides to listen to Towa's advice, then Zamasu will be freed. And no one here will be able to stop him."

Whis shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...why don't you go fly out there and tell her to put an end to it? She isn't that far away from where I saw."

The taller angel stood still, his confusion growing for a second in the awkward silence. He glanced down, staring at the video feed of the two in the city as Towa spoke, his expression lightening a bit at the proposal she made. His eyes shifted to Genn, a small smirk forming.

"Oh...I get it now. You want Zamasu to break out, don't you?"

Genn turned his head up, his expression completely hidden behind the mask.

"No, I can't beat them. Zamasu is too strong for me."

Whis kept a warm smile.

"That's what you think is a plausible outcome...and you are probably right. But I can feel your blood boiling from here: you want to fight. Why not play along with this?"

Genn glanced back down towards the table, his voice weakening in conviction.

"Because...if I fail...that means we lose everything here. I don't want people to die because of me this time...not because of my weakness."

Whis shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Die...survive...beat Zamasu...lose to Zamasu...what difference does it make? You're so concerned with things that are out of your reach that you can't see the opportunity that is right in front of you."

Genn peered back up to Whis, whose expression fell flat.

"You can rest on your heels, and let your sister take care of the threat once and for all. The universe will stay safe, and that fear you feel will be put at ease."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"But, that longing for more will continue to grow until one day, it may end up costing you your sanity."

Genn's voice struggled to hold back the frustration.

"It's not about me, it's about them! That's what a hero does: they put others before themselves!"

Whis perked another eyebrow.

"And what happens when you finally snap from constantly putting your own desires to the back?"

Genn grunted.

"That won't happen! If I help them and put everyone first...then that will give me what I need. I have to help them so I can help me."

Whis' smile rose.

"And what happens if it doesn't help you?"

Genn shook his head once.

"Then I'll just have to help them until it helps me and then I can help them...help...themselves."

Whis' eyebrow rose.

"Whose helping who again?"

Genn turned back towards the table with an exasperated groan.

"Mock me all you want Whis...but I know what it means to be a hero. I've already lived my life in pursuit of my own selfish desires...and the pain that brought. I won't do it again."

Whis kept a flat stare.

"I can see your point. I even used to see the value in it too: an individual that rose above the limitations of their own wants and needs, making a difference that benefited the greater good for everyone."

He moved up to Genn's side, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"But then I saw what those acts of heroism created: worlds of mortals that grew weak because they would depend on them to create more miracles. Instead of using the example of heroism to grow strong themselves...they expected the same miracles over and over again. Their faith and goodwill faltering when the heroes started to fail them...at the impossible task of constantly protecting a society that now could not protect themselves. Eventually...those heroes would crumble, as nothing lasts forever...and entire worlds would perish whenever they finally failed. Most of them...forgotten to time forever."

Genn turned his head slightly, noticing Whis' flat tone flaring slightly with a hint of enthusiasm.

"But then...one day...I took a trip to a little world called Earth. And learned more about this rather...dull individual that fit the hero persona at a glance. Powerful warrior, that had been rumored to have defeated the universe's most malevolent tyrant all by himself. A valiant protector that took the hopes and wishes of everyone, and rose to the challenge. Not once...but over, and over again. Standing in defiance of the God of Destruction in hopes of saving his world."

Whis' smile rose, turning slightly towards Genn and glancing down.

"But no one on Earth really knew what he had done: the population had never seen him truly in action. He had saved the world multiple times...but neither they, nor he cared. Which...to me...was baffling. How, after all these failed examples, had this righteous man found a way to constantly save the world he cherished from certain doom? That against even the God of Destruction himself, he still was able to find the courage to stand and fight with all his might when his resolve to protect his planet crumbled after the first failed attack?"

Genn fully lifted his head, facing back towards Whis who kept the same warm smile.

"That's when I looked deeper into his history...and I discovered the strangest of truths: he wasn't a hero at all! He was just an ignorant man...who had found what mattered to him most, and put it above all else. The exact opposite of your heroic mentality: he had managed to save the world and stop the universe's most powerful tyrant...by focusing solely on his selfish desire: his love to fight. Protecting his world...honor...whatever else you can think of...all came second to that."

Whis' smile faded, watching Genn's head dip.

"So now, here I am, learning a new growth in mortalkind of what it means to have achieved that harmony of selfish desire and goodwill for others, while you demonstrate the failed heroism of only focusing on one of those aspects. You can follow down the path you've chosen for yourself, Genn, and fail to bear the burden of ignoring your own wishes for the greater good. But you and I both know where that road is going to take you, and it will never bring you to the destination you want to go."

He soon reached out, fiddling with the nob on the side of the Scroll. Genn's eyes followed the movement, watching the screen flicker to the image of Zamasu sitting cross legged on the floor of his cell, his eyes tightly shut.

"So...why not take a chance and try something different? Let Zamasu go free...let him come for your home."

Whis' smile rose again.

"And make your mark on history."

Genn turned his head down to the Scroll, staring at the image in silence. The two kept their same positions for a long while, the air growing tense for only a second before Genn spoke, his tone flat.

"If I did this...you'd have to convince Kass too. There's no way she'd let me take a risk as big as this one."

Whis nodded.

"Of course she wouldn't...but don't worry, I'll see to that. Let me talk to her through your earpiece."

Genn perked his eyebrow, his hand raising up to his ear.

"How? Towa's blocking our signal with her magic."

Whis scoffed lightly, extending his hand out.

"She won't be a problem either. Now...hand it over, please. We need to talk your sister down now before she ends up ruining your chance."

* * *

Kassava's smirk rose, her arm still outstretched and pointed at Towa.

"Yeah...it was. But that was my decision to make. I chose to fight against the odds, no one else. And I won't make that choice for him."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her free hand raising up to her ear.

"But don't worry, I'll give you a chance here. I'll let him decide if he wants you to free Zamasu or not."

Tapping onto the earpiece, Kassava took her eyes off Towa and turned to the side slightly, her smirk still strong.

"Hey Genn, do you want to me to spare Towa so she can break out Zamasu?"

She shrugged her shoulders, the sarcasm strong in her voice.

"They'll promise to fight fair if I let them go."

Kassava perked her eyebrows.

"Oh...no? You're not saying anything, there must be something wrong with the signal. I'll just take it as a no."

Towa gasped lightly, watching Kassava drop her free arm while keeping a confident smirk.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice your little magic in my ear now, did you?"

Towa grimaced.

"You're making a mistake."

Kassava chuckled in response, a small ball of energy reforming at the end of her palm.

"No, the only mistake I've made is letting you talk for this long. This has to be the worst persuasion attempt I've ever heard in my life."

Her eyes narrowed, the energy growing larger with an ominous whir.

"Goodbye weakling."

Kassava's eyebrows perked, however, at the sound of Whis' voice ringing out in the earpiece.

 _::Hang on Kassava! Don't kill her.::_

Kassava blinked, her arm dropping slightly.

"Whis? Is that you?"

The mechanical voice was peppy.

 _::Yes it is! Now, I know you have your sights on protecting your brother here, but why don't you go ahead and leave these two to Genn? He wants to fight Zamasu.::_

Kassava snorted.

"Not a chance. He can't beat them both, he'll just get himself killed."

 _::Well now, I didn't say he has to beat them. I'll be helping him through the entire fight...he'll just take the credit for saving the entire universe from the demon invaders. We can give him that victory he wants now, you know.::_

Kassava narrowed her eyes slightly, still locked on Towa.

"And he wants this? Or are you just throwing him into this mess without even asking?"

 _::Oh no, we already talked about this. Ask him yourself!::_

Kassava frowned, standing still as she heard the exchange of the earpiece on the other side of the channel for a few seconds, her expression softening slightly at the sound of Genn's low, calm voice.

 _::Hey Kass.::_

Kassava kept her frown.

"So are you really considering this stupid plan? We can always find a better solution, you know."

Genn's flat voice came through.

 _::This is the safest way we can go about it, Kass. Whis will take care of me, you don't have to worry about anything.::_

Kassava's eyebrows narrowed even more.

"Genn...I know when you're not telling me the whole truth. Just like I know that Whis said that he isn't allowed to interfere with fights."

Her frown deepened.

"And I know you want to make a real difference...not some fake win that you couldn't really believe in. We've been through that already."

Kassava stood still, her arm fully dropping and the energy sphere completely disappearing. Towa blinked in confusion, staring up at the Saiyan woman while she waited for a response on the other end, shifting slightly. The sound of a long sigh on the other end prompted her to inhale deeply, shutting her eyes for a moment as Genn's voice came through the earpiece.

 _::Kass...please. I've spent too long waiting for the perfect moment to make a difference and...well...it's never going to come like this. There is no perfect timing...no destined moment that's coming. This is my chance to make a change, my choice to create something better for myself. Let me fight him...I can do this.::_

Kassava sighed heavily, her head turning away from Towa.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Her frowned deepened, pausing for a few seconds before grunting.

"Fine...but on one condition: the second things start looking bad out there, you call me. Ok?"

 _::Sure thing Kass...and...thank you. I won't let you down, I promise.::_

Kassava snorted.

"This better be the last time I see you risking your life over this. There are better ways we can deal with this damn guilt, you know."

 _::Well...if this doesn't work out, then I'll see what I can dig up. Just as long as it isn't that 'yoga' exercise you kept forcing me through years ago.::_

Kassava shook her head, turning on her heel and rising up into the sky.

"Tell ya what, I like that idea actually. You screw this up, we're doing yoga for a whole year. That'll fix your conscience."

* * *

Genn chuckled, dipping his head.

"Alright alright, fine. You got a deal."

He pushed himself off the table, Kassava's voice still ringing out in his ear.

 _::I'll be here when you need me. Don't take too long to call, ok?::_

Genn kept a warm smile of his own, reaching up to his ear.

"I won't."

He soon picked the small metal device from his ear, and promptly crushed it between his fingers in a tightly locked fist. Whis held a flat stare, his tone matching his expression.

"Why did you do that?"

Genn turned his head, his eyes narrowing.

"This is my fight, not hers. I'll finish this by myself."

Whis smiled.

"Ah, I see."

Genn turned his body fully towards Whis this time, his arms at his sides.

"I don't want you interfering either. Even if Kass was wrong about you, I still don't want any help."

Whis nodded once.

"As you wish."

His eyes narrowed.

"I hope you have a real plan here. Zamasu is well beyond your capabilities in power, and being immortal, the chances of you overcoming him are minimal if not none."

Genn nodded.

"I think I have an idea. From what I remembered in history, he has a few weaknesses. I'll just have to exploit them."

Whis furrowed his brow.

"Hmm...I suppose so."

Genn turned to his left slightly, moving around the side of the table.

"Whis...are you a magical god?"

Whis cocked an eyebrow.

"Magical god?"

Genn nodded.

"Can you create a set of armor for me? I want to change this outfit."

Whis rubbed his chin.

"Well, I'll need more to work with. What did you have in mind?"

Genn gestured to his chest.

"I think it'd be nice to have something a little more...Saiyan, in design. Something symbolic for when I fight him."

Whis nodded, a small smile returning has he lifted his arm up.

"Of course...let me whip something up."

* * *

Deep within the prison complex, Zamasu sat still inside of his cell. The glowing orange energy of the containment field was nearly the only color resonating in the dark room, nearly empty of any objects aside from a few large terminals taking up both the back and opposing wall in front of him. A single light hung from the ceiling above, but produced even less light than the containment field and was mostly lost to the orange glow that overpowered it. The fallen Kaioshin perked his eyes up at the shuffling coming from the adjacent hallway to his right, his eyes following the movement until it reached the only doorway leading into the room.

He kept narrowed eyes, watching the door slowly swing open, and an injured Towa stumbling clumsily into the room while clutching her side. She panted lightly, her left eye tightly shut while her right scanned the room for a second, soon landing on Zamasu. She sighed in relief, her whole body visibly untensing and wobbling slightly.

"Finally."

Zamasu nodded to the left.

"The console over there will drop the energy shields here."

Towa narrowed both eyebrows, shifting across the ground towards the opposite end of the room while Zamasu followed her movements with a scowl.

"Took you long enough. It's been over an hour since you first started attacking the city."

Towa grunted, having made it to the console and whirling around. Her rage boiled over in her voice, her threatening scowl strong as she met Zamasu's eyes.

"Listen here, you ungrateful little brat. This entire plan of yours has been one giant disaster after another. Your other self has turned on us, our demon army is in shambles, and I have a gaping wound in my damn chest."

Zamasu kept a flat expression, staring back at Towa as she continued.

"So...you don't get to be a spoiled child today. You get to go out there, and fix all of this. Or you get to see what it feels like to lose your immortality."

Zamasu perked an eyebrow.

"What are you demanding I do, exactly?"

Towa grunted in pain, taking a moment to steady herself.

"They've left the Time Vault vulnerable. They're off fighting another demon goddess at the moment, but she won't last forever. You have to gain control of time...and then we can wipe these fools from existence once and for all."

Zamasu kept his intense glare, his eyes lifting from Towa only at the sight of the containment field lowering. He stepped out of the cell with his arms clasped behind his back, his tone flat.

"And now that I'm free, what's stopping me from killing you right here? You've outlived your usefulness for the plan."

Towa scoffed lightly, watching Zamasu take a step towards her.

"Try it. Even if you manage to kill me...I still have enough power to take away your immortality."

Zamasu chuckled darkly, extending out his right arm. A small purple glow began to radiate from his forearm down to his hand, while he continued to slowly advance.

"You're bluffing."

Towa held a strong scowl.

"See for yourself."

She suddenly flung her free arm foward, her left hand still clutching her abdomen as a dark purple glow radiated from her hand. Zamasu's eyes widened, stopping in place as a strong pressure soon encased his entire body, the glow matching the energy radiating off of Towa's hand.

"You feel that? It's magic...the same magic that granted your body immunity from time itself. Magic that can erase your precious little safety net that you cling to so dearly, magic that can make you vulnerable once again."

Her eyes narrowed sharply.

"So if you want to try and kill me before I'm finished cleansing your precious immortality, go right ahead! You'll be joining me in death shortly after!"

Zamasu's eyes remained wide glancing down to his body. He wildly glanced to his arms and legs, quickly shaking his head.

"No no! Stop this!"

His eyes twitched heavily, nearly shouting.

"Please!"

Towa smirked at the sight, dropping her free arm and allowing the glow to diminish. Zamasu held the same fear stricken expression, instinctively taking a step back as Towa's tone grew more threatening.

"Now...get out of my sight. And don't come back until you have control of the Time Vault."

Zamasu nodded heavily, bolting out of the room in a quick dash. Towa's fierce stare followed his movements, watching him disappear from sight and remaining still for a seconds before collapsing down onto the floor with a pained gasp. She tightly shut her eyes, a small giggle escaping her lips.

 _I can't believe that worked. He really thought I was removing his immortality._


	37. Chapter 36: Final Atonement

**Chapter 36: Final Atonement**

* * *

 _Kass...forgive me._

The serene calm within the Time Nest remained undistrubed by the battle raging on just a mere portal away, Genn standing with his head held high at the end of the stairs. He was clad in a new set of black and gold Saiyan armor, but instead of the traditional straps that the armor hung from on his shoulders, a singular rope like appendage hung around the back of his neck to hold the armor up. The ceramic mask's red eyes now lit up brilliantly, the x-shaped design accentuated by the glow and his boots mimicking a similar design to Bardock's own set.

 _This is my last stop...I can feel it. I've tried convincing myself that some greater power will wash it all away and show me that everything is going to turn out normal in the end...but I know in my heart that its all a lie. I could see everything sort of...blur whenever I told myself I'd be fine, that'd I'd finally make the difference and earn my right to live in peace. But when I embrace that truth...that I won't be coming home...everything feels warm again. The sun is shining...the wind is blowing...and the world around us just feels...safer._

He grinned behind the mask, his arms at his side.

 _And you...you've never needed me. You were so desperate for someone to care for that you put all this effort, turning a punk into someone you could be proud of. I just hope you'll understand one day...what it means to me knowing that you'll care when this is all over._

A pair of shoes lightly tapping as they descended down the steps caught Genn's attention, turning his head slightly and watching Whis make his way up to Genn's side.

"How do you like the armor?"

Genn nodded his head, adjusting the wrist sleeves with his hands.

"It's great Whis...I really appreciate you doing that for me."

Whis stifled a small chuckle.

"Come now, it's just a set of armor."

Genn turned his head forward.

"I know...but I won't get the chance to thank you later for it."

Whis' warm smile disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

Genn kept his attention forward.

"This is it for me, Whis. I won't survive this fight."

Whis kept a flat stare trained on Genn for a moment, before slowly turning his head forward as well.

"There's a certain someone that won't be too pleased about that sort of mindset."

Genn chuckled.

"Yeah...I know. But its for her own good, so I'm not too worried."

Whis' tone grew more serious.

"It's also hardly a good battle plan. You're putting yourself at a disadvantage against an opponent that wildly outclasses you: dying is one thing. But you'd be throwing away your life for nothing without the greatest motivator to drive your success in battle: the will to live."

Genn sighed.

"Whis...you know Zamasu is just going to spin that around on me if I try to use it as motivation. It'll bring those lives I've ruined peace if I paid my debts in full. It feels right...going into this and knowing I'm not going to come out alive. Let me have my moment in time...and I can die happy, knowing I saved everyone."

Whis turned his eyes slightly towards Genn, a small frown forming on his face.

"That debt doesn't stop at your death, Genn. You would burn for those sins forever...there is no redemption that awaits you, no punishment that will cleanse you. If you go through with this...you will be sent to Hell and you will never be free of the punishment that comes with it."

Genn kept a flat tone.

"So be it."

Whis turned his head fully, staring down at Genn with a flat stare. His own expression fell for only a second, his eyes turning however, at the sight of the portal across the way distorting in shape. The taller angel kept his frown, his eyes turning at the sight of Genn taking a small step forward and letting out a small sigh.

"Alright...here goes."

Genn turned his head back slightly, his tone light-hearted.

"I guess you're gonna have to learn to be friends with him if I mess this up, huh?"

"Genn."

Genn blinked behind his mask, turning back to face towards Whis fully. The cold, dark response from the normally cheerful Whis confused the Saiyan, meeting Whis' narrowed eyes as he spoke with a low, serious tone.

"Please...do not fail here. Zamasu must not win."

Genn turned his head forward fully, frowning at Whis' response.

 _Never thought I'd hear him care about something. Well...so much for keeping things light in this fight..._

Stepping forward, Genn soon came to a halt a few feet from Zamasu, who had finally emerged through the portal completely with his arms at his side. The fallen Kaioshin narrowed his eyes into a strong glare, stopping as well on the stone cobble pathway and locking eyes with the mask in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Genn lifted his head slightly, his voice flat.

"I'm the one who will stop you. The Masked Saiyan."

Zamasu cocked an eyebrow, his arms visibly tensing and raising slightly.

"The Masked Saiyan?"

His narrowed eyes left Genn, landing on Whis who stood alone on the opposite side of the Nest at the edge of the stairs.

 _Another mortal lifted up by the angel...damn him. Going through this protegee might be too difficult for me, if he compares with the likes of Lord Beerus..._

Perking his eyebrows, Zamasu blinked in shock at the sudden surge of energy radiating from Genn, watching the man power up with a white aura.

"Leave now. You won't get a second warning."

Zamasu's concerned stare had completely shifted into a cocky smirk, his eyes widening slightly.

"There's only one Patroller in the force that has such an embarrassing level of power...let alone that specific energy signature."

His body relaxed, his arms falling completely to the sides once again.

"Genn. For a minute there...I almost thought you were a threat."

Zamasu chuckled darkly.

"You actually plan on fighting me?"

Genn raised his arms, cocking his right fist back and holding it at shoulder level and his left down in front of his leg. Zamasu's smirk diminished slightly, watching him move into the fighting stance.

"Vegetto's stance, hmm?"

His glare intensified.

"You're going to need a lot more than sentiment to beat me."

Genn only grunted in response, bolting forward and swinging his right arm up into an uppercut aimed at Zamasu's chin. The blow struck only air, Zamasu casually stepping to the side and quickly driving his own right fist into Genn's ribs, forcing the Saiyan to stumble back with a gasp. Clutching his side, Genn grimaced, glancing down and rubbing it slightly for a moment before turning his attention back to Zamasu.

"I have to admit, I thought you'd be faster than that."

Genn shot forward once again, both arms raised and swiping out at Zamasu's head this time. Zamasu threw up his arms as well, his left hand catching Genn's right fist and his right soon countering Genn's left hook. With his arms crossed above his chest and holding Genn's fists in front of him, Zamasu smirked as he shot up his right knee into Genn's chest. The Saiyan's eyes went wide from the force of the blow, his head soon whipping to the side as Zamasu cleanly swung his elbow out to strike Genn's head while still holding onto his fists.

Genn slumped instinctively, his labored breathing apparent as Zamasu kept him from completely collapsing to the ground. Red lightning suddenly spiralled around Genn's body, prompting a small screech from the Saiyan while Zamasu chuckled darkly at the sight.

"No no. You're going to have to finish what you started. I want to see you follow down the path your arrogance has forced you to walk."

Zamasu's narrowed glare returned, forcing Genn up to his feet suddenly and driving his forehead forward, slamming it into Genn's. The Saiyan yelped at the sudden strike, the mask denting slightly from the force of the strike while Zamasu glared strongly into the red eyes.

"Then, when you finally feel your life begin to slip away and all of your resources have left you, you'll know what is truly the force that shapes this universe."

Genn grunted, suddenly pulling back and breaking free of Zamasu's grip. He stumbled back a few steps, his arms raising once more while Zamasu casually took a step forward, his arms dropping to his sides.

"I used to believe true divinity was represented by a holy light...a shining beacon that was stronger than all others, and would consume all in its glory. But...clearly...you mortals used that mentality to overcome my former self, and I paid the price for that mistake the first time."

Zamasu lept forward, landing directly in front of Genn and prompting a small shocked gasp from the Saiyan. The two stood face to face for a moment in awkward silence, Genn hesitantly launching a left elbow in a swipe at Zamasu's head only for it to get slapped back down in the same direction and Zamasu's right knee driving into the Saiyan's stomach once again. Genn hacked in pain, keeling forward and clutching his abdomen with both hands while Zamasu towered over him, watching Genn drop down to his knees.

"I see the truth now, though, watching you squirm at my feet. There is no light that shines forever, no fire that burns forever. Light and fire are just like you, in that it lives for only a period of time."

Genn roared, rising to his feet and shooting up another right hook in an attempt to strike at Zamasu's chin, only to sail past as Zamasu leaned back, shortly before he punted Genn back a few feet from another knee to his chest. Flipping across the ground, Genn soon came to a halt on the ground, face first with Zamasu landing gently in front of him.

"It is only natural that pathetic mortals, even in their weakened states, were able to overcome me in my misguidance. So, in my studies, I wondered: where did I make the mistake? I am immortal, my will cannot be denied forever. I will persist long after you have all perished, and I am a representation of true justice and time itelf: unending. So why has the divine light that has given me true clarity failed to destroy your kind?"

Genn's arms visibly wobbled as he slowly pushed himself up off the ground, but was suddenly hoisted in the air by Zamasu's right arm, a green hand tightly constricting around the Saiyan's throat.

"The truth is that there was no divine light at all: this entire time, I realized, I had made the same mistake you had. Believing in a conceptual idea that made no sense: a light that shines forever. There is only one true force of nature that is unending, the immortal enemy that the finite flames struggle to repel in its desperate bid for survival."

Zamasu lowered Genn down to eye level after a moment, his sinister smirk growing.

"Darkness. The dark consumes all it touches, grows without reason, and can never be destroyed. That is where true justice lives...and no matter how high you stoke the flames of rebellion, the fire will still die in the end. I simply need to wait it out, instead of trying to overcoming it. Because like light and fire...you will eventually die out."

Zamasu chuckled darkly, releasing his grip on Genn's throat and punting the Saiyan back with a light kick.

"So struggle, little fire. Stoke the flames as high as they can go. When the world around you burns to ash and you have nothing left to spur you forward, then you will see what it is you are truly defying."

Genn panted heavily, rising slowly to his feet as Zamasu tensed his arms visibly.

"And only then...will you earn your place in Hell."

* * *

A pulsing shockwave erupted out in every direction from the ground below, cracking the surface. Putine grimaced as she gripped onto two fists from opposite sides, her arms shaking heavily in their attempt to hold back Vegetto and Vegetto Black's blows. Her head turned up, watching Trunks descend from the sky with his sword high above his head and preparing to slash.

Putine shifted back slightly, both Vegetto and Vegetto Black moving closer inward as she diverted a little focus to swing out her right leg, punting the broad side of Trunks' sword to the side and throwing him off balance. She quickly pulled her leg back before Trunks could stumble into her, letting out a small roar and kicking him across the ground. Her eyes then turned back to Vegetto, her hands guiding both of them slightly in front of her and her arms crossing before releasing her grip on them. Balling up her hands into fists, she extended both arms back out and struck both fused warriors with the back ends of her fists, propelling them opposite directions.

The demon goddess straightened herself out, her expression lightening into a confident smirk as she glanced around.

"Three on one, and you still lack the power to beat me. Disgraceful."

Vegetto huffed as he emerged from the small curtain of rocks that covered him, brushing off the dust and dirt from his upper gi with a frown. His eyes turned to Trunks, rising up to his feet while the other Saiyan flew up and landed next to him.

"This isn't working, she's too strong to fight head on."

Trunks nodded, twirling up his sword and sheathing the blade.

"Any ideas?"

Vegetto panted for a moment, but turned his head at the familiar voice ringing out to his opposite side.

"I'm here!"

Vegetto's perked eyebrows immediately fell at the sight of Kassava standing next to him, let out a small chuckle.

"Where have you been? Taking a nap?"

Kassava snorted.

"As soothing as the sound of you getting your ass kicked all over the city is, no, I wasn't."

She held out her right hand, peering around Vegetto to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, can you give me a senzu?"

Trunks nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small little bean. He tossed it around Vegetto, Kassava catching it and chewing on the bean while Vegetto spoke with his eyes trained on Putine, who stood with her back to the three.

"Anyway...I have a plan. But it involves charging up a massive attack, and stalling her for time to build up the energy."

Kassava sighed lightly, a golden aura rapidly shooting up from underneath her boots and engulfing her body in transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Great...another beatdown. Well...we are getting better and holding them off for awhile until you're ready so-"

"Actually."

Kassava and Trunks both stumbled slightly to the side from the sudden explosion of blue energy, turning back to see Vegetto having already powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue 3 state. Kassava's wide eyes looked over the long flowing mane now gently floating behind Vegetto's back while the fused warrior spoke with a gruff voice.

"I'll stall her this time. You two, pool your power together and get ready."

Without waiting for a response, Vegetto shot forward across the ground. His eyes remained locked on Putine, managing to land a foot behind her and crouching down while she stood with her hands on her hips, looming over Vegetto Black that sat with his back to the wall.

"You chose to side with them, and now you'll die along with them. No one will remember you-"

Vegetto roared, his right fist slamming into Putin's cheek, her shocked expression slowly forming around the blow buried into her face. She collapsed instantly to the floor, bouncing and flipping along the cement paveway for a few seconds before crashing into a nearby plateau of rock. She quickly pulled herself out of the rubble, her wide eyes staring down Vegetto who stood with his arms at his side with a confident smirk a few feet in front of her.

"I'm starting to see a pattern with you villains and leaving yourselves open."

Putine snarled lightly in response, raising her fists.

"It's better than the pattern of heroes, that die in the face of their betters."

Vegetto's smirk rose.

"Ooh, scathing."

The two shot forward, landing fists together in an even exchange and shooting up into the sky.

* * *

Trunks stared wide eyed at the two exchanging blows high in the sky, blinking hard.

"I can barely track them...incredible."

He turned his head, however, at the nudging on his shoulder. Kassava frowned up at him with narrowed eyes, dropping her arm.

"Hey, we should be charging up an attack right now. This won't last forever."

Trunks nodded, crouching down and tensing his arms.

"Right, let's-"

 ** _"WHIS!"_**

Trunks blinked once again, his head turning up at the thunderous shout from a familiar voice. He let his arms fall, watching Beerus land lightly next to Kassava. The god of destruction held his arms behind his back, his blank stare looking over the city plaza littered with demon soldier corpses.

"I see you two have been busy."

His narrowed glare turned to Trunks.

"Where is Whis? He's been gone for...well..."

Beerus' serious glare lightened, his eyes turning up and rubbing his chin as he thought for a moment.

"A week?"

Both Saiyans only blinked at him in response, Beerus waving his hand and dismissing the question with a smirk.

"Anyway, I've come to inform him that my student has now surpassed the power of Blue. He has ascended to-"

Beerus' eyes slowly expanded, however, staring up at the sudden surge of power high above the ground. Blinking hard, the god of destruction watched the ensuring fight between Vegetto and Putine with a shocked stare.

"What the hell is that?!"

Trunks nodded, turning his head up.

"Super Saiyan Blue 3. He accidentally killed you with it earlier in a training exercise."

Beerus frowned, glancing down to Trunks.

"How?"

Trunks kept his head up.

"He overwhelmed you, when you weren't on guard. The attack he used was massively above that power there, and he hit you from two sides with it when you weren't looking."

Beerus narrowed his eyes, his expression returning to normal.

"His movements aren't what I imagined at that level of power...and his energy is draining rapidly."

He perked an eyebrow, turning back to Trunks.

"Who is he fighting?"

Trunks frowned.

"We don't really know. She's from the Demon Realm...and she's working with Zamasu to seize control of time. "

He suddenly turned back towards Beerus, Kassava blinking as she glanced between them both.

"Listen, Beerus, we need your help. If we don't stop her, she will destroy all of us and seize control of time! Everything could be destroyed!"

Beerus kept a flat stare, peering up at the fight above.

"Don't be so dramatic. If she seizes control of time, she would only shape the universe in her image. You may all die, but the sun will continue to rise and the universe will still exist."

Kassava frowned as well.

"So you'll just let all of those people die than stopping her here and now?"

Beerus shrugged his shoulders lightly, but glanced down.

"If that is the outcome that awaits the universe, then so be it. It is not my place to thwart the natural order. In fact, my job often entails a similar concept."

Trunks balled his hands into fists.

"The natural order?! If it wasn't for you destroying Zamasu in the present, we wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with!"

Beerus peered back over to Trunks, watching on as the half Saiyan swung his fist down angrily.

"Zamasu would have been destroyed by me in the Future, and we wouldn't have to deal with this second timeline that gave Towa the power she needed to break the seal on the Demon Realm! All of this is **your** fault: you did nothing to help us stop Zamasu in the future, and nothing to solve this mess now!"

Beerus' narrowed glare met Trunks', the half Saiyan finally dropping his arms and the anger leaving his voice.

"If you were half the god you're supposed to be, you would take responsibility for what you've done."

Kassava's eyes widened, staring at Trunks in shock before quickly glancing back and forth between the two. Her eyes settled on Beerus, watching the god bow his head slightly with a small smirk.

"Tell me...is that demon a god?"

Trunks glanced down.

"Yes."

Beerus nodded once.

"Then if I destroy her now, wouldn't that create another timeline where she still exists?"

Trunks frowned, lifting his eyes back up to meet Beerus.

"No, this world exists outside of time. Her death will have no impact on history."

Beerus kept his smirk, slowing rising into the air.

"Good, then leave her to me."

Both Saiyans blinked hard, watching Beerus take off and come to a halt in between Vegetto and Putine. Vegetto blinked in confusion, floating back a few feet.

"Lord Beerus?"

Beerus kept his arms locked behind his back, his head turned to Putine.

"Quite the battle you two are enjoying. Forgive the interruption."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"But it ends now."

Putine scoffed.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Her eyes went wide, caught off guard by the purple fist now buried into her stomach. She clutched her abdomen instinctively, her head raising to see the fist opening into a flat palm, the thumb bent in front of the center. Beerus' stern stare looked over Putine once, his voice flat.

 ** _"Haki."_**

A pulse of wind exploded outward from Putine's body, her eyes growing wide. A momentary scream escaped her lips as her entire form shined with a bright white light, encasing her form and exploding outward into multiple particles. Vegetto stared on with wide eyes, watching the light particles flutter with the breeze above and soon disappearing into the sky completely. Beerus lowered his arm, a deep sigh escaping his mouth and slowly descending down to the ground.

"There...I have paid my debt in full."

Vegetto's blue hair receded rapidly back to its normal state, the color changing back to black as he landed next to Beerus on the ground. He looked over Beerus for a moment, his concerned voice low when he spoke.

"Lord Beerus...you're panting. Are you alright?"

Beerus nodded.

"I'm fine. The Haki uses up a lot of power when destroying beings of that caliber, but I will recover in a moment."

The god of destruction turned his eyes to the side, however, landing on the figure clad in black gi slowly pushing himself up from the rubble.

"Is that Zamas?"

Vegetto nodded, moving in between Beerus and Vegetto Black.

"Yes...but let me explain."

* * *

Genn staggered back a few steps, a blow to his chest knocking him back. He raised his arms again, leaping forward and connecting a jab with his right fist to Zamasu's hand, and attempting to launch his right knee up as well. He turned his eyes down, gasping lightly at Zamasu catching the knee with his other free hand, pushing it down casually and back handing Genn to the left with his free hand.

Stumbling to the floor, Genn collapsed onto one knee and panted heavily while Zamasu loomed over him, his arms at his sides.

"Muay Thai, Ju Jitsu, Taekwondo...you've tried them all, mortal. Surely even you can see how foolish it is to try the same techniques over and over again."

Genn slowly rose to his feet, his breath labored but still throwing his arms up.

"No one...is perfect. You'll slip up eventually."

Zamasu chuckled, stepping back slightly to dodge another fist sailing past him. He shot up his left knee, driving it into Genn's neck as he sailed past and bringing his left elbow down onto the back of Genn's neck. Firmly locking him in place with both appendages, Zamasu broke out into a dark smirk as he spoke.

"Isn't that the reason why you cling to martial arts in the first place?"

He lifted his elbow, shifting his leg and punting Genn across the grass knoll before straightening himself out again.

"Those fighting stances, those forms...they're all designed to improve an imperfection in efficiency. Strike faster, strike harder, at the lowest cost of effort. Forcing your body to be what it is not designed to be: strong."

Zamasu walked casually forward, looming over Genn as he lay face first on the ground before slowly leaning over and grabbing the Saiyan by his hair, hoisting him up.

"The knowledge of self improvement...the gift bestowed onto your feeble kind by the gods themselves, gave birth to those forms in an effort to improve your weak nature. But in the end, they will only ever improve upon what you are at heart: weak and pathetic. Trash...will always be trash."

His right fist shot forward once more, digging back into Genn's stomach and prompting a pained hack from the Saiyan. He pulled it back, driving it forward once again in a downward strike and slamming it into the side of Genn's mask, forcing the head to whip to the side. Zamasu pulled his arm back once again, preparing to strike once more but narrowing his eyes at the sight of Genn falling mostly limp.

"Get up. You don't get to run away from this lesson."

Genn grunted, tilting his head back down and meeting Zamasu at eye level, the red eyes of his ceramic mask still glowing.

"And what are you...supposed to be...then? You fight...with Muay Thai...you were born...a mortal too."

He took a moment to pant heavily, trying to steady his breathing as his voice grew dark.

"A wish from a magical dragon won't change who you are...scum. Behind your immortality and hate...you're just the same as the rest of us."

Zamasu's eyebrow twitched slightly, staring into the red eyes as Genn chuckled darkly.

"Trash...will always be trash."

Zamasu snarled, launching his free fist up into Genn's stomach again. He rapidly pulled back his fist back, driving it again and again downwards as he pummeled Genn furiously for the comeback. His eyes grew wide with rage, soon releasing Genn's hair and punting him back across the grass. Genn cried out in pain, bouncing along the surface before crashing through the small rocks bordering the single pond, and disappearing into the water with an enormous splash.

Zamasu paused for a moment, panting lightly and standing with a slight crouch. His eyes remained wide for a moment, but slowly narrowed as his breathing slowed while he recollected himself. His confident expression returned fully at the sight of Genn struggling to pull himself out of the pond, walking towards him as he listened to the Saiyan gasping for air.

"I have evolved, fool. My immortality is nothing like the feeble techniques and forms you use to desperately improve your own imperfections: it has made me more than what I was before. I am a new being, granted divinity by the Super Dragon Balls and given purpose in cleansing those that are unworthy of the power they hold. Whether it's mortal scum granted divine power such as your hero, Vegetto, or the gods that foolish attempt to build up the mortal trash around them to do their bidding."

His glare intensified, watching Genn rise slowly to his feet.

"Then, finally, there are those like you, who are not even powerful to begin with. You're just a little boy, taking advantage of those smaller than even you. Desperately trying to deny who you are, and what you'll always be."

Zamasu loomed over Genn slightly, now standing only a foot away from him. His smirk grew, watching Genn launch forward again with another left fist, catching it in his left ad holding him steadily in front of him.

"You're a coward, Genn...you will always be a coward. That...is why you hide behind the mask."

Zamasu's right fist shot down, his smirk growing at the sight of landing another punch to Genn's face. However, his smirk began to distort, his eyes growing wide as Genn's fist pushed deeper into his own cheek. Zamasu blinked hard, stumbling backwards and nearly dropping to the floor as he attempted to recover from the strike. A small gasp escaped his lips, his hand reaching up and carressing the cheek where the fist had struck him seconds ago for a moment.

His head and eyes both turned up, having only studied his hand for a second and staring wide eyed at Genn. His eyes landed first at the sight of the broken shards of ceramic plating near Genn's feet, slowly lifting up and meeting Genn's eyes head on. A small fracture of the mask was missing around the left side of his face, revealing Genn's left eye. Two trails of blood streamed down from his eyelids, dripping onto the mask itself and forming red, uneven lines on the front of the ceramic plating. Zamasu stared hard at a different sight, however, meeting Genn's eye that now held a small flash of silver along the pupil. The fallen Kaioshin kept his shocked expression, watching on as Genn slowly raised his left arm, beckoning Zamasu's next attack with his hand.

Zamasu instinctively snarled in annoyance, leaping forward once more and slinging his right fist out down at Genn's face. His expression shifted slightly, missing his mark for the first time in the battle, and attempting to reconnect with left uppercut. His eyes grew wide at striking only Genn's hair as the Saiyan ducked, staring down at the crouched Genn for a moment before the Saiyan lunged forward with a right fist to Zamasu's chin.

 ** _"HA!"_**

Zamasu's head whipped up from the blow, his eyes shutting tightly at the strike and stumbling back, only to keel forward from another blow to his stomach. Genn roared once more, spinning around and kicking the side of Zamasu's neck to propel him across the grassy knoll. Bouncing along the ground, Zamasu quickly recollected himself and slid to a halt on the green surface, his eyes wide.

 _"You..."_

He rapidly rose to his feet, throwing down his fists with a thunderous roar.

 ** _"MORTAL SCUM!"_**

A black, ominous aura of volatile energy rapidly exploded up from underneath Zamasu's boots, engulfing his body as he shot forward with his right fist reeled back. Genn grunted, bolting forward as well with a significantly smaller, white aura. Both closed the gap within seconds of each other, their right fists forward and connecting with each other as they struggled to overpower the other, the energy exploding outwards behind them. Locked in an even struggle for control, Genn and Zamasu roared in ferocious unison, their arms both visibly trembling to maintain their position. However, Zamasu slashed his arm down first, breaking the hold and forcing Genn to stumble forward towards the ground only for Zamasu's free hand to shoot up, hoisting Genn up by the fractured mask and lifting him high into the air. The only visible portion of Genn's face contorted in agony, powerful strands of black electricity shocking his body as Zamasu expelled more violent energy through the hand that held Genn upright by the face. Still gasping tightly onto the mask, Zamasu launched his opposite fist up forward, punching Genn back down towards the floor and sending him crashing through the grassy knoll.

Zamasu panted lightly, his hand clutching onto the broken mask and studying it with a pleased smirk. He chuckled to himself as he crushed the ceramic plating in his hand, his voice low as he shook the remaining shards off.

"The Masked Saiyan is no more."

His smirk left, however, turning at the pressure of energy radiating from the small crater left in the wake of his previous attack. His eyes went wide once more at the sight of Genn fully rising up from the small crater, his narrowed eyes strong. The silver flash had left completely, his normal black pupils staring Zamasu down as he moved into Vegetto's fighting stance one more. However, his arm raised slightly, the bent elbow and left fist now hanging above his head, and his right moving closely inward towards his center in symmetry with his opposite arm.

Zamasu's stare remained wide, his arms tensing in preparation. He shook his head in frustration, his voice loud and dripping with desperation.

"I am immortal! You can't kill me...you will never kill me! I cannot die!"

The fallen Kaioshin gasped, watching Genn bolt forward silently towards him in another white dash. Stepping back, Zamasu parried the first punch with his right arm, his left arm swinging down to offset the following blow.

"Your cause is worthless! You will never win!"

Zamasu snarled again, his right fist shooting forward in the momentary gap in Genn's offense, landing neatly into Genn's hand. His eyes went wide with shock, visibly struggling to pull it back while he met Genn's intense glare, the Saiyan's voice low.

"Neither will you."

Zamasu lept back, pulling his arm away and stricken with fear across his face.

"No!"

He sauntered back, dodging each of Genn's continued strikes and panting heavily.

"No!"

The fallen Kaioshin threw up his right arm, managing to stop Genn's double handed axe and keeping both of the Saiyan's arms hoisted high above his head. Zamasu's eyes remained wide, his free arm glowing with sinister purple energy and forming a jagged blade.

 ** _"NO!"_**

Zamasu's arm shot forward with his defiant cry, the blade stabbing through Genn's exposed upper torso and protruding through his back. Genn's eyes went wide, his arms falling limp and drooping to his sides as he gawked in pain, the trails of blood already forming at the ends of his lips. Zamasu panted heavily, his fear stricken eyes darting around in every direction for a moment before he finally registered the damage he just inflicted, his breathing slowing. His eyes narrowed to close to their normal size, an awkward chuckle ringing out.

"Ha...haha...see? Nothing to fear..."

Zamasu's confident stare returned in full, twisting the blade slightly to prompt another pained groan from Genn.

"Just a mortal man...nothing more."

Genn grimaced, his head lifting slightly to meet Zamasu's eyes. He grunted, weakly lifting his right arm and swinging it up at Zamasu's head, his arm rapidly dropping back to his side once it missed. Zamasu chuckled darkly at the sight.

"Still got some fight left in you, hmm? How adorable."

Zamasu shut his eyes, his confident smirk rising as he tilted his head and dodged the second swipe at the opposite of his head. He contently inhaled deeply, expelling a long sigh of relief and opening his eyes once again.

"Imagine the disgrace you should feel. Blindly charging me like a fool, failing to do any real damage to my immortal body. And for what?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"So you could convince yourself that you had a chance to beat me before you died?!"

Genn's head hung low for a moment, Zamasu's eyes keenly studying him. The fallen Kaioshin's smirk faded, however, at the sight of Genn's own smirk once the Saiyan had lifted his head fully to meet Zamasu's eyes.

"I wasn't trying...to kill you."

Zamasu's eyebrow cocked once more, the confusion mounting in his expression for a moment before a sudden wave of green pulsed out on the side of his head. His eyes widened instinctively, his free hand reaching up and thumbing the Potara that now hung on the opposite ear.

"You were right all along Zamas...you...were an immortal being. We could never...kill you on your own. But I've seen your history...I know how you made yourself vulnerable to death."

Zamasu's wide eyes grew, attempting to fiddle off the Potara that would not budge. The glow resonated outward once more, an invisible pull yanking Zamasu back from where he stood. Genn chuckled, lifting his head slightly.

"Say goodbye to your immortality."

Zamasu grimaced, his head whipping to the side as Genn managed to spit a small amount of his blood into his left eye. The green glow reasonated outward one final time, Zamasu flying backwards from the invisible pull and the purple blade cleanly exiting Genn's body as he flew away.

 ** _"NO!"_**

Within a second, Zamasu completely disappeared through the portal on the opposite end of the Time Nest, the entire area growing silent as Genn wobbled on his two feet with a happy grin. He leaned forward slightly before tilting back full and falling towards the ground with his eyes half open.

 _I...did...it..._

His fall was interupted, however, his upper back landing on a hand instead of the soft grass below. He blinked slightly in confusion, his head turning to the side and watching Whis gently guide him back a few feet.

"Whis? Is that you?"

Whis held a warm smile, propping Genn up against the lone tree next to the pond with one hand, the other clutching his scepter.

"Yes...I'm here."

Genn coughed once, his arms falling into his lap once he comfortably sat against the tree, the blood leaking out of his gaping wound. He smirked slightly, his eyes turning to Whis again as the taller angel knelt down next to him.

"Heh...I got him. I got him good."

Whis nodded once, reaching into his sash.

"Yes you did. But here-"

Pulling out a single green bean, Whis held the small magical item in front of Genn's lips.

"Get your strength back. You're losing a lot of blood here."

Whis perked his eyebrows, however, watching Genn shake his head and turn away from the bean.

"Nah...I'm ok. It feels better to just sit here...and rest for a change."

Whis frowned.

"You'll die if you don't eat one."

Genn turned his head back slightly, his eyes looking towards Whis.

"Those beans were meant for people to keep going...to keep fighting."

His head fully turned up to Whis, his eyes meeting the angel's.

"I'm tired...Whis. I want this."

Whis's frown remained, looking over Genn one more time before speaking in a low voice.

"Very well. Is there...anything you need?"

Genn coughed a couple of times in his first attempt to speak, his feet relaxing fully and pointing in opposite directions in his clumsily propping against the tree.

"Can...can you stay with me? I don't...I don't want to go alone."

Whis glanced away for a second at the request, his voice still low.

"Alright Genn."

The taller angel slowly lowered himself down to the ground with a heavy sigh, relaxing fully up against the tree next to Genn. The two sat for a few seconds in silence, the serene breeze rolling through the grass in front of them and lowering the tension that had occurred merely minutes ago. Whis did his best to avoid looking at Genn, his eyes wandering for a moment before stifling a small chuckle.

"You fought very well, you know. Your movements for a small portion of the fight were perfectly timed and matched Zamasu in power. It's almost as if you had learned to-"

"Whis."

Whis perked his head slightly, the pained whisper prompting him to stop mid sentence and turn his head slightly. He blinked at the sight of a bright, white glow emitting from Genn's left arm that hung out close and attempt to grasp at Whis' hand.

"Please...please don't let them fail. I know...you're not supposed...to intervene. But they are good people...Vegetto...Trunks..."

Whis frowned at the sight of water forming slightly in Genn's eyes, the voice growing weaker at the final name.

"Kass. All of them...they deserve to live."

Whis kept a strong frown, glancing away for a moment before he felt Genn's hand grasp at his own.

"The legend...the legend tells of the real Super Saiyan...God. Five...full blooded...Saiyans pooling their light...into one."

Whis blinked, the sensation of the white energy soon radiating up into Whis' arm and leaving Genn's.

"The light...is not energy. It's...the soul itself. Help her ascend...Whis. Help her...realize the legend."

Whis glanced down, studying the energy radiating from his own before it slowly disappeared. The sensation of the power remained and Whis glanced down for a moment to make sense of it before turning his head back up to Genn. The Saiyan had slumped completely forward, his chest falling still and devoid of any movement with his open, lifeless eyes staring at Whis' waist.

Whis slowly reached out, using two fingers to shut Genn's eyes and slowly pushed himself off the ground. His frown returned, his eyes narrowing as he moved to the center cobble pathway and stood still in the middle, waiting for Zamasu's return.


	38. Chapter 37: Divine Luminescence

**Chapter 37: Divine Luminescence**

* * *

"You're a fool."

Beerus held his arms behind his back, glaring into Vegetto's eyes with a heavy scowl. Vegetto still maintained his third transformation in the Super Saiyan Blue state, his eyebrow less blue eyes turning from Beerus' towards Vegetto Black.

"It'll be fine. What can he do that this demon was unable to match?"

Beerus scoffed.

"It has nothing to do with the potential. It has to do with my intervention."

He nodded to Vegetto Black, who stood merely with a scowl of his own and his arms at his sides.

"If you allow this...mistake...to leave this world, then the burden falls to you. He exists because of my own mistake, and I will take responsibility for his destruction here and now. But I will not be responsible if you allow him to leave: he will be your problem from now on and I won't intervene on your behalf again."

Vegetto smirked, nodding his head once.

"That's fine...I'm more than a match for him."

His gruff voice grew darker.

"After all, he knows his place."

Vegetto Black's eyebrow twitched.

"Tsk...for now. I swear...when I return here, you'll wish you hadn't talked down to me."

Vegetto kept his smirk.

"Looking forward to it."

Vegetto Black stood in silence for a moment, meeting Vegetto's confident expression with his scowl. Soon, however, the doppelganger broke out into a devilish smirk of his own, turning on his heel.

"As am I."

Beerus grunted, rolling his eyes as Vegetto Black slowly rose into the air.

"Saiyans. Your love for battle will get you killed one day."

Vegetto only turned his head up, but squinted slightly at the sudden pulse of green light that hit his eyes. Both Kassava and Trunks also turned their heads up, all four of the group turning their attention to the blinking light radiating from Vegetto Black's lone Potara earring.

"What the-"

Vegettos eyes shot open, his attention rapidly shifting to the prison complex across the way.

 _Zamas...we left him alone..._

Vegetto turned his head back up, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Black! Take off that earring!"

Now having risen into the air about forty feet away from the group, Vegetto Black cocked an eyebrow, turning his head down towards the group. His perplexed expression rapidly changed, however, the glare of his Potara catching his eye. He blinked hard for a moment, his hands instinctively flying up to his ear.

"No...no no no-"

Vegetto Black hacked, his body jolting to the side on its own, the earring pulling him in the opposite direction high above the others towards the Time Nest. He snarled, tugging on the piece of jewelry as best he could, his eyes turning up. The portal perched on the platuea leading into the Time Nest shifted and distorted, soon spitting out Zamasu from its white glow.

Both figures shot towards each other, the two green glows radiating strongly above the city square once the two bodies collided against each other. Vegetto's eyes remained narrowed, curling his right arm back and forming a small ball of blue energy in his palm. Trunks blinked, watching on as Vegetto hurled the small blue ball forward, the three soon colliding altogether into a massive, violent explosion high in the sky above the city square. The storm force wind barreled down on the group, prompting them to tense in bracing the winds for a moment before rapidly subsiding.

Vegetto squinted hard at the smoke cloud hanging above, his frown deepening. His eyes widened at the sight of a figure suddenly descending down through the bottom of the cloud, smoke trails covering his form as he crashed into the ground below. Panting heavily, Zamasu slowly rose up from the indent he left from his impact into the ground. His wide eyes remained locked on the ground, his hands reaching up and lightly patting the large bundle of white, spiky hair atop his head. His attention soon shifted down to his robes, the black color scheme mixing with the traditional Kaioshin garb confirming his worst fears.

 _I am...me. I've become...one..._

He grit his teeth together, his hands balling into fists as he leaned forward on all fours.

 _My perfect immortality...my plan...my...dream._

The light glinted off the small amount of water building at the edges of his eyes, his head lifting slightly.

 _Gone..._

The newly merged Zamasu sauntered and swayed as he rose to his feet, staring down with an empty frown at his fists. The rage slowly mounted in his eyes, barring his white teeth and tensing his arms.

 _Curse you mortal...curse you..._

Letting out a tumultuous roar, Zamasu threw his arms down as a massive surge of violent energy exploded in every direction around him. His magnified voice resonated strongly over the storm force winds, the energy growing more violent by the second.

 ** _"GENN!"_**

Vegetto grimaced, his arms raised at the sudden explosion of power emitting from Zamasu's new body. Kassava and Trunks both slid backwards slightly, bracing themselves against the floor while Beerus stood tall with his arms crossed behind his back. The god of destruction's glare intensified slightly, soon bolting forward. Arriving within a millisecond, Beerus launched a small chop down at Zamasu's shoulder with his right hand, the impact dispersing the growing white energy and winds entirely.

Zamasu winced heavily and stumbled down towards the ground, struggling to catch his breath while Beerus loomed over him.

"Vegetto might have spared Black...but Zamasu must be destroyed. You will die together."

Zamasu snarled, whirling up to his feet and throwing a lazy left fist forward that Beerus easily caught in his hand.

"You let yourself be a slave to these mortals. Choosing them over the divine rule of purity."

Beerus' smirk rose.

"You have no idea how the universe works, do you Zamas?"

Zamasu launched his right fist forward, landing in Beerus' hand too and crumbled lightly towards the floor while the god of destruction continued.

"The rule of the destroyer is not eternal either. Once the current god of destruction passes, the role then falls to the next candidate selected by my attendant. And with every selection, one constant remains..."

Beerus leaned forward, barring his teeth.

"A mortal rises...and becomes a god."

Zamasu's eyes widened, staring back into Beerus' as the god's tone grew dark.

"I am a mortal, Zamas...just as the rest of the universe you wish to cleanse. In the end, you will die as you lived: a failure. Killed...by what you believe is inferior."

Beerus slapped down Zamasu's right arm, his now free hand stiffening into an open palm aimed at Zamasu's face.

 ** _"Hakai."_**

Zamasu screamed violently, an invisible pulse shaking the entire world itself. The newly fused body began to glow with a bright purple lightly, slowly disintegrating into small light particles that flowed upwards into the sky. Beerus' expression softened slightly, releasing his grip on Zamasu's hand as the last body part of the fallen Kaioshin deteriorated up into the air, the particles heavily contrasting the black clouds above.

Vegetto's narrowed eyes watched on, letting out a small sigh while Beerus turned on his heel, casually striding back towards the group.

"There. It's over."

Trunks frowned, pointing up with his right hand.

"Wait...look..."

Beerus cocked an eyebrow, turning his head. His narrowed eyes instantly locked onto the light particles still hanging in the air a few feet above from where Zamasu once stood, still floating. The god of destruction's confusion grew, turning around fully to face towards the particles as they began to radiate with a sinister glow of their own, rapidly growing in size.

 ** _"I..."_**

Beerus glanced down, his arms uncrossing behind his back as the ground shook beneath his feet, Zamasu's voice resonating strongly once again.

 ** _"Am..."_**

Vegetto tensed instinctively, his blue aura rapidly flaring out and preparing himself as the light particles slowly converged inward, forming a single bright light.

 ** _"IMMORTAL!"_**

The massive light darkened, sucking what remained in the cloudly atmosphere before rapidly exploding outward. Zamasu's form had returned to normal completely, his muscles bulging with his black aura exploding outward in his furious scream. Beerus blinked hard, stepping back instinctively but turned his eyes up in time to see Zamasu already upon him. The fallen Kaioshin's eyes were wide in a frantic, evil rage, along with his mouth wide open with a thunderous roar as he slammed a right fist into Beerus' cheek. The god of destruction flipped backwards, crashing through the ground and disappearing into a large building a few hundred meters away.

Vegetto gasped, watching on as the building collapsed in on where Beerus disappeared.

"Beerus!"

His eyes narrowed, soon crouching down and clenching his fists.

"Trunks, we have to go now!"

Trunks nodded, tensing as lightning spiraled up around his blue aura.

"Right!"

Kassava tensed as well, but blinked in confusion as Vegetto blocked her movement forward with his left arm.

"Stay here Kass."

Kassava frowned.

"Why? I can help!"

Vegetto turned his head slightly.

"No, you can't. Zamas is too strong for you: stay here and don't jump in unless I tell you to."

Kassava's frowned deepened.

"But-"

Vegetto snarled.

"I said stay here!"

His eyes then widened, the explosion of wind nearly knocking him off balance. Zamasu's hateful glare now locked with Vegetto's eyes, having moved a few feet in front of him and throwing his own fist forward. Vegetto's arms rapidly flew up, blocking the punch with both forearms and sliding backwards across the ground. Trunks drew his sword, slashing down with both hands at Zamasu's head. The merged god caught the blade with his right hand, his left fist flying forward and clocking Trunks across the cheek to send the half Saiyan flying high into the air.

Tossing the sword to the side, Zamasu's eyes moved back to Vegetto, crouching forward. Kassava threw her right arm forward, but shot backwards and crashed into the ground from Zamasu's black energy flaring up in front of her alone. Zamasu roared once more, chasing after Vegetto and launching into another furious onslaught of punches.

"I've suffered for too long! I will no longer be humiliated at your common hands!"

Vegetto winced, the damage from merely blocking the blows taking its toll, but managing to duck down and narrowly dodge the incoming kick from the fused Zamasu's white boot. His blue hair rapidly retreated back to his normal length, lightning sparking outward as he dashed up into the air. However, his entire body show back towards the hard floor once Zamasu's elbow connected with the top of his head, crashing into the floor on both feet. Vegetto shook his head, his blue eyebrows returning as he turned his head back up to the enraged Zamasu, that floated high above.

"Your mortals of time could not contain me...the god of destruction could not defeat me...and **you** will not see the end of this day!"

The familiar halo of white light began to form behind Zamasu's back, the circular ring soon expanding outward. Four pointed beams formed like dials on a compass, pointed in north, south, east and west while a second ring grew out larger than the first behind it. Zamasu inhaled deeply, his frantic expression growing sinister and his narrowed glare still strongly locked on Vegetto.

"This is my world, my universe! All will bow before Zamasu!"

Vegetto crouched down, his blue aura flaring up.

"Not on my watch!"

Bolting up into a bright blue dash, Vegetto cocked his right fist back as he shot towards Zamasu, who raised his left arm above his head. Small little pockets of red energy began to form in the cloudy sky above.

 ** _"Blades of Judgement!"_**

Spiralling downwards, a massive torrent of red energy blades shot towards the blue streak that continued to climb towards Zamasu. Vegetto swayed rapidly in his flight, dodging the first few red streaks firing towards him before more suddenly pelted him head on, erupting into a massive explosion that engulfed him in the cloud. Zamasu's smirk rose at the sight, but soon disappeared as Vegetto shot out from the left side of the smoke cloud left in the wake. Shifting his left arm, Zamasu summoned the continuing barrage of red blades to the side to follow Vegetto's change of direction, each blade erupting into a small explosion on the ground when they missed their mark. Vegetto grunted heavily, his head turning to the side as he shot farther towards the outskirts of the city.

 _His energy is massive...I have to catch him off guard..._

Bolting forward, Vegetto abruptly came to a halt behind the nearest building he could, raising two fingers to his forehead. His head turned towards where Zamasu floated, the red blades shooting through the ruined skyscraper seconds after Vegetto disappeared into thin air.

Zamasu's eyes widened, scanning the rubble and calling off the barrage at the sight of the skyscraper falling to pieces without Vegetto. His head turned just in time at the burning sensation of energy and lightning on his back, his eyes locking with Vegetto's fierce glare as a red aura now coated his blue one.

 ** _"KAIOKEN!"_**

Zamasu yelped, the white glove coated in red and blue energy slamming into his cheek in the form of a fist, and propelling the merged Kaioshin into the cement below with a thunderous shockwave. Vegetto panted heavily, the red aura leaving instantly as lightning sparked around his blue glow. The two bangs that normally hung from Vegetto's hairline dropped down, his hair turning black as he slowly shut his eyes, collapsing hard onto the ground with a thud.

The dust barely rose from where Vegetto crashed into the ground before Zamasu already rose up to his feet, vehemently ventilating in his quick breaths. The fury and rage continued to rise in the form of his black aura surging outward, his eyes scanning the sky.

"Where did you go?!"

Zamasu's breathing slowed, however, turning his attention towards the ground. His eyes soon landed on the unconscious form of Trunks, propped up against the wall of a destroyed building. His narrowed eyes studied him only for a moment, soon shifting more to the right side and taking in the sight of Beerus' feet hanging out in the air, the rest of his body covered in the rubble of rock and broken metal. His breathing returned to normal, his head turning to left this time and his eyes landing on Kassava, who laid still on the ground face first. His narrowed eyes finally turned forward, locking onto Vegetto and slowly walking forward with his arms at his side.

The sound of a light breeze was all that rang out in the barren city, the dark clouds hanging overhead while Zamasu came to a halt a few feet away from Vegetto. The merged Kaioshin glanced around once more, taking in the sight of the bodies litering the ground across the streets for only a moment, before turning back to face towards Vegetto with a heavy scowl.

"Get up."

Vegetto remained motionless, his face hidden as it pressed into the ground. Zamasu stared down in silence, his smirk rising.

"I see now. This is a ruse...just like last time. You're waiting for me to drop my guard again...and then you'll strike."

Zamasu placed his hands on his hips, turning his chin to the sky.

"I've finally bested you, Son Goku...son...Vegetto. This world is now mine! I have nothing to fear anymore!"

Zamasu held his chin high for a few seconds, his body tensing in anticipation of the counter attack. His smirk slowly faded after a few seconds, his eyes turning back down to see that Vegetto had not moved an inch from where he laid. Zamasu's glare intensified, his tone dark.

"Get up and fight me mortal!"

Zamasu held his stance after the outburst, waiting in silence for a few seconds while Vegetto still remained unresponsive. Growling heavily, Zamasu suddenly threw out his right arm, a black blade of energy forming at the end.

"Fine...then you will die, here and now. The epitome of sin finally is cleansed...by my hand."

He curled his arm inward, the blade now pointing down at Vegetto. Zamasu's eyebrow twitched, his arm slowly creeping forward until the blade hung only millimeters from Vegetto's back. However, it moved no further as the back of Vegetto's blue gi singed from the burning energy radiating into it, Zamasu's arm twitching heavily.

 _Do it...do it! He's a mortal fool...he's nothing to me! A mortal who looks down upon the gods!_

His eyebrow twitched once more.

 _This is it! I've...beaten him..._

Zamasu lowered his arm slightly, but the tension eased as the voice in his mind came out even darker.

 _I..didn't...beat him. He won't know...the humiliation of defeat, losing to me this way..._

Zamasu's eyebrows intensified in the glare, frowning.

 _He will die with his friends...without suffering as I have._

Zamasu pulled his arm back, the black energy retreating into his hand as he snarled down at Vegetto.

"No...you don't get to go that easily, scum."

His eyes stayed locked on Vegetto, rising slowly into the air.

"You will face me again, you will fight with all your might. And then, when you're truly beaten by my hands alone, I will see you bow before your god."

The merged Kaioshin rose fully into the air, his arms at his side as he floated up to the edge of the plateau overlooking the now ruined city. He landed gracefully, his back towards the smoking landscape and his eyes on the massive portal door that now stood in front of him.

"The dawn of a new era has begun. History will bow to me...and I will create a better world. Time...is now my servant."

Zamasu chuckled darkly, striding forward and soon disappearing into the portal shortly after.

* * *

Inside of the Time Vault, both the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai stood next to each other, their solemn gazes locked on the still body now resting on the table top in the room. Whis loomed over the two as well as the table, his expression flat.

"If it's any consolation, he fought well."

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"It's not me you should be worried about, Whis. Kassava won't take this news well."

Whis nodded curtly, the wear slightly showing for the first time in his voice.

"I know...I know."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, her head turning up. Her eyes looked over Whis, who merely stood the same as before. However, his flat expression had softened a little, the ends of his lips slightly turning down into a very minuscule frown. The taller angel's voice remained flat, however, despite the very small display of emotion.

"It's been a long time since I've seen death up close. Perhaps I made a mistake, allowing this to occur."

The Supreme Kai of Time narrowed her eyes slightly, turning her head up.

"We're all responsible for what Zamasu has become. We should've caught him the moment he showed up on our radar, but we waited too long. This is our mistake to bear, more than yours, Whis. This is our duty...our mission. I'm sure Vegetto and the others will see this through to the end."

Her head turned, however, the color soon leaving her face at the sound of the sinister voice ringing out from the top of the stairs.

"That end draws near."

Zamasu's glare looked down on the three standing around the table, sauntering down the stairsteps with his eyes never once leaving Chronoa. Both of the Kais gasped instinctively, tensing as Zamasu approached with his arms at his sides. His narrowed eyes glanced between them both for a moment, his voice flat and firm in the single word that came out.

"Kneel."

The Supreme Kai of Time stared up at the stone faced Zamasu in horror, her eyes only diverting to Whis. The taller angel held a small frown, but nodded once at her. She swallowed hard, slowly lowering down to the ground on both knees with the Elder Kai soon following suit. Zamasu's eyed Genn's body on the table for a moment, his calm demeanor deteriorating for a second before he slowly turned his gaze back to the Kais, forming a small smirk across his face.

"Your city lies in ruins, your strongest warriors have failed to contain me. This charade ends now."

The Supreme Kai of Time whimpered slightly, her head hung low while the Elder only held a solemn stare at the floor. Zamasu's dark smirk rose, studying the two for a moment until a realization slowly dawned on him. His eyes narrowed slightly, shifting away from the two Kais and turning onto Whis. The taller angel met his stare, remaining expressionless while Zamasu turned to face towards him, his tone flat again.

"I thought I told you to kneel."

Whis nodded once.

"You did."

Zamasu narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Then kneel."

Whis' lips rose into a small half smile.

"No."

Zamasu stared back at Whis in silence for a few seconds, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Do you realize who you're talking to?"

Whis nodded curtly once again.

"Yes. But I do not serve you: I attend to the god of destruction."

Zamasu chuckled darkly, gesturing around the room.

"And where is your god? I don't see him."

He dropped his arms, his tone venomous.

"The broken mortal you put into power to stop me has failed. You've made your gamble and lost...now it's time to beg for my forgiveness."

Whis followed Zamasu's eyes, watching the newly merged fusion tense his arms.

"So...this is the last time I'll say it. Kneel...or I will **make** you kneel."

Whis sighed lightly, spacing his legs and turning towards Zamasu fully.

"By all means, try."

Zamasu snarled, lunging forward and throwing his right fist forward. His eyes widened, the determined fury and rage rapidly replaced with shock as Whis lightly swung his scepter down, the large orb striking right at the middle of Zamasu's arm. Thrown off balance with his arm shooting towards the floor, Zamasu stumbled forward but shot back as the large orb shot out and connected directly into the center of Zamasu's face.

Grimacing heavily and clutching his nose, Zamasu stumbled backwards in the opposite direction. He shook his head once, his narrowed eyes finding Whis again and slinging his right arm, a small blast of black energy shooting towards Whis. The fused Kaioshin slung his left arm afterwards, a second blast hurtling toward Whis, who inhaled deeply. The taller angel then exhaled with a slow breath, the wind from his nostrils blasting the sides of the two black energy balls as they approached and forcing them to spiral down toward the ground to his sides, erupting into a couple of small smoke clouds at his feet.

Zamasu blinked, the smoke around Whis instantly dispersing with a small swipe of his left hand. Stepping back instinctively, Zamasu's wide stare remained locked on Whis, who stood tall with his scepter clutched tightly in his hand.

"What...what the hell are you?!"

Whis' smile returned.

"I am simply Whis. Nothing more...nothing less."

Zamasu's panic stricken eyes only narrowed slightly, the fear mounting rapidly into rage. His black aura exploded upwards from his boots, engulfing his body as he shot forward once again. Whis, however, sighed lightly as Zamasu approached, ducking his head down to the side. Zamasu's fist shot through the air a second later, Whis' free hand lightly jabbing into the fallen Kaioshin's chest before gripping onto his throat. Slightly turning to his side, Whis hurled Zamasu's entire body by his neck against a pedestal on the opposite side of the dome room. Zamasu crashed back first into the glass case housing another ornate scroll, collapsing onto his rear hard onto the floor with glass shards cascading down around him.

Zamasu cringed heavily for a moment, his eyes soon opening once he felt the small paper roll land in his lap. He blinked, staring at the ominous glow illuminating from the parchment for a second before the surge of Whis' energy caught his attention. The taller angel glared down heavily at Zamasu, slowly walking forward.

"No where to run, Zamas."

Zamasu gasped, his eyes frantically glancing around. His eyes soon found the scroll in his lap once again, a small sinister grin forming.

"Heh...nowhere but the past!"

Clutching onto the scroll, Zamasu chuckled darkly to himself as a black, sinister glow radiated around his own body in contrast to the usual bright white light from the Scroll of Eternity. Whis came to a halt, watching on and standing still as Zamasu soon vanished completely from sight, leaving the black scroll to drop onto the hard marble floor. The taller angel watched the scroll slowly roll to his feet, the end of his scepter tapping onto the ground next to it.

"Then let us see if you have what it takes to face that past."


	39. Chapter 38: Eye of the Storm

_Small edit here guys. Toriyama released an interview this morning, regarding information on the Original Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God, named Yamoshi. I originally had decided to keep everything the same and not make any changes to this story, however, I thought about the small details provided from the interview and realized that a lot of what he stated as story for Yamoshi made perfect sense with what I currently have envisioned for the Original Super Saiyan God. So, with that, I decided to edit a small portion of this chapter that you'll come to see later on using the new information. Thanks guys!_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Eye of the Storm**

* * *

Vegetto's eyes slowly fluttered open, the small breeze ruffling his slightly torn gi and sending a chill up his spine. His head wobbled as he lifted his chin up, blinking slowly a couple of times to help his vision focus. He rose up to his feet with his arms drooping down at his sides, his dazed expression glancing around.

 _Where...where did he go?_

Vegetto's thoughts slowly faded away completely, his focus turning more to the ruined city before him. A small frown formed, Vegetto limping forward on his right leg as he glanced around at the rubble littering the street, careful in moving around the multitude of bodies on the walkway. He moved around a nearby table that jutted out from the cement tiling below, his head turning to the side and looking up at the half destroyed sign that read "entrance" rocking back and forth above the entry way. His frown deepened, taking note of the cracked walls on the side with a couple of bodies slumped up against the indents.

Vegetto turned his head away, glancing down as he continued to shuffle forward. His eyes lifted to the plateau over looking the city square, the portal's light being the only source of energy shining against the dark atmosphere.

 _Oh no...what if he-_

Vegetto stumbled forward, catching his balance from the large rock he tumbled over. The stone had managed to rip the lower navy gi above his boot, his eyes turning down.

"Damn rubble."

He blinked, however, the familiar structure of his own hairline having been the reason why the stone cut into his gi. He leaned down slowly, casually grasping onto the portion of rock he could grip and lifting up the massive boulder about four times his own size. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the head of his own statue and lightly tossing it over to his right.

"Worthless piece of trash, always getting in the way."

What remained of the large stone head crumbled apart once it crashed into the wall of the platuea, the confident expression turning into smaller fragments of unrecognizable rock at the base. Vegetto turned his head back towards the stairs, hobbling forward again and managing to use both legs to move, but avoided putting too much pressure on his left. His attention diverted, tensing slightly at the sound of rock and debris shifting against the ground. His eyes widened, watching as Kassava coughed and rose up from underneath a pile of rubble a few feet away from hm.

"Kass!"

Vegetto shuffled slightly faster, soon making his way up to her. Kassava blinked in confusion, but soon smiled slightly once she saw who the dual voice came from.

"Are you hurt?"

Kassava shook her head, dusting off her gi with both hands.

"I'm fine."

Her eyes shifted, gasping and quickly leaning down to catch Vegetto, who lost his balance almost as soon as she finished speaking. Hoisting him up on her shoulder, Kassava raised an eyebrow and studied Vegetto's pained expression.

"Maybe you should take better care of yourself first. You're really beaten up."

Vegetto scoffed lightly with a small smile, relaxing his weight fully onto Kassava's shoulders. She winced slightly, collapsing from the lack of support and grunting in annoyance.

"Tsk...or you can be a jerk about it."

Vegetto grimaced as he stood upright, still letting his arm rest on Kassava's shoulders but taking his weight off of her.

"I'm only teasing, Kass."

His head turned slightly, his expression lightening in relief at the sight of Trunks approaching from above in a white dash. His face was completely clean from scratches or signs of battle damage, clutching a small brown bag in his right hand and landing lightly next to the two with a heavy sigh.

"Oh thank goodness, you two are ok."

Vegetto nodded, extending out his free hand.

"Should be even better with a senzu too."

Trunks nodded, dropping off a bean in Vegetto's gloved hand and pulling another one out for Kassava. His eyes narrowed slightly, watching the two chew on the beans with a small frown and waiting for them both to regain their composure. Vegetto rolled his right shoulder, massaging the muscle with his opposite hand with a smirk.

"Ah...much better."

His eyes then instantly narrowed, turning to Trunks.

"What happened while we were out?"

Trunks immediately glanced down, his eyes shifting slightly.

"Actually...we need to talk about that."

Vegetto cocked an eyebrow, watching Trunks lift his gaze up to Kassava, who stared blankly out into the sky in the opposite direction. Vegetto glanced to the side as well, looking over Kassava once before turning back to Trunks, who now stared back into his eyes.

"In private."

Kassava turned her head back to the two, smirking slightly.

"What? I thought we were all supposed to be a team: why can't I listen in?"

Vegetto frowned, his eyebrow still raised.

"Does it have something to do with her?"

Trunks sighed.

"Please guys. I just need to talk to Vegetto. I promise you won't be kept too long in the dark, Kass."

Kassava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright fine, have your little secret meeting then."

Vegetto kept the same perplexed stare, following after Trunks and moving to the side. After walking towards the staircase a few meters away, Trunks soon turned on his heel and abruptly moved up to Vegetto's face, his voice in a low whisper.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to be kept quiet for now."

Vegetto dropped his eyebrow, his tone flat.

"Does this have to do with Zamasu?"

Trunks nodded.

"He made a move for the Scroll of Eternity, but Whis stopped him. He managed to escape into the forbidden eras of history...but that's not important right now."

Trunks peered slightly over Vegetto's shoulder, his narrowed eyes sharpening before turning back to Vegetto.

"Genn's dead."

Vegetto's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

Trunks glanced down, his frown returning.

"He was the one that forced the fusion. Kass and him let Zamasu out...and Zamasu made a move for the Time Nest. Genn stopped him but...he died in the fight to make it happen."

Vegetto nodded his head once, inhaling deeply with a heavy scowl.

"And she let him fight with Zamasu."

Trunks nodded, his frustration growing.

"Yeah...Whis even convinced them both to let Zamasu come for the Time Nest. I don't really know why they thought it would be a good idea...but now Genn's dead for it."

Vegetto sighed heavily as well, glancing to the side.

"So, how long do you think we can keep this a secret?"

Trunks shook his head.

"We can't. I need you both back at the Time Vault now."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, Trunks' eyes narrowing slightly and his tone agitated.

"Beerus is there now, and he's pretty upset about what happened out here with Zamasu. He's trying to convince the Kais that we all need to be destroyed for letting Zamasu escape."

He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Listen...point is, I need you back at the nest to get these gods out of here. They've done nothing but make life hell for us for the past few days and now we got Beerus up there trying to blame us for his mistake, and Whis getting one of our Patrollers killed with his so called 'guidance'. Kass' reaction is a problem on its own that you need to be aware of, but we have to get those two out of here now."

Vegetto dropped his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers and his free hand sitting on his waist.

"Alright alright...let me think."

He kept his head bowed for a moment, before turning slightly around and waving at Kassava. She perked her head up, moving up to the two with another teasing smirk.

"Finally done?"

Vegetto nodded at her, rising slightly into the air.

"C'mon. We're needed back at the Time Vault."

Without waiting for a reply, he bolted up into the sky towards the portal above, Trunks and Kassava soon following suit. The three flew straight through the glowing white energy separating the worlds, landing gently at the end of the stairsteps leading into the chamber. Trunks walked past both, rising up the steps quickly. Kassava sighed, moving up the first step as well.

"Never a dull moment around here-"

She blinked, running into Vegetto's stiff arm that blocked her passage forward.

"Stay here for a few minutes, Kass."

Kassava blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Vegetto frowned.

"Just wait here."

Kassava narrowed her eyes, her tone flat.

"I'm not a child, Vegetto. You can stop treating me like one now; whatever it is, I can handle it."

Vegetto sighed.

"Look Kass, I know you can handle yourself, but this is something different. Lord Beerus is in there now, trying to warrant our deaths and I need to stop him."

Kassava glanced up with a small scowl.

"So? Why can't I be in there with you and Trunks? Afraid I'll embarrass you or something?"

Vegetto shook his head.

"That's not it at all, it's not even about Beerus. It's just that...something else happened...but we need to take care of Beerus first. Alright?"

Kassava kept her frown.

"What? What happened?"

Vegetto glanced up to the entrance of the Vault, his expression dropping.

"This isn't the time, Kass. Just wait here...please."

Kassava groaned, throwing up both arms and rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok! Sure, just don't trust me anymore! First you let me fight against Black and I nearly get killed before you think it's worth it to come and save me. Then you don't let me fight against Zamasu when he's beating you to a pulp, but tell me that you'd let me defend the Patrol against Lord Beerus if it wasn't for some other secret that you don't want me to know about?"

She dropped her arms.

"Which one is it, huh? Are you gonna just not give a damn about what happens to me or be overly concerned about my safety?! Make up your damn min-"

Kassava's eyes went wide, her rant cut off abruptly by the pair of warm lips pressing into her own. She blinked a couple of times, the realization of what happened slowly dawning on her as she relaxed slightly in Vegetto's grip on her waist, her hands landing on his chest. Vegetto pulled back slowly, breaking the small suction after a few seconds while Kassava glanced down, rubbing her lips slightly on her wrist. She peered back up at him, a small frown forming at the sight of Vegetto's uncharacteristically solemn expression.

"Please Kass...just give me a few minutes. I'll explain everything...just...not now, ok?"

Kassava blinked again, stepping back slightly as Vegetto let go of her waist, her voice soft.

"Ok..."

She raised her right eyebrow, the normally confident and cocky attitude completely missing in her soft, timid questioning.

"You promise?"

Vegetto nodded curtly.

"I promise."

Kassava kept her perplexed stare as she watched Vegetto turn up and skip up the stairs quickly, and disappeared into the dark hallway above. She let out a small sigh, turning around sitting down gently onto the stair steps, resting her chin in both hands.

 _Guess it must be really important._

* * *

 ** _Forbidden History, Forty Years After the Creation of Universe 7_**

The dark clouds hanging above the planet cracked with viscous thunder and lightning, the bright flashes of light the only source of energy except for the two raging auras below. Hundreds of Saiyans clad in barbaric rags lined the outskirts of the open plain, encircling around the massive open space in the center where two auras radiated outward from. A few meters apart, the first aura spiraled up as a yellow and red fire, burning brilliantly around a Saiyan warrior with his arms clenched into fist. His scowl was strong, glaring down the opposite warrior with golden pupils, his hair spiked up like a flame. The spikes themselves were crimson red in the center, but gold along the outer edges to match the raging fire surging around his body. His hair was arranged neatly in the same identical fashion as Vegeta's.

However, on the opposite end, a similar heat swirled around the body of the opposite fighter. His arms hung at his side, the Saiyan warrior clad in a mixture of black and green battle armor, red cloth covering the ends of his boots and wrists. The blue heat radiated off his body in a more contained flow similar to steam, glowing a bright blue and white. Small particles of light floated up around in front of his chest and legs. His black hair was identical to Goku's, the strands slightly raised inside of the blueish fire radiating from his form. A single red bandana covered the Saiyan's forehead, his silver eyes lifting up from the ground.

Bardock's determined glare sharpened, meeting the original Super Saiyan God's fierce rage stricken stare while he spoke with a dark voice.

"So that's your secret power? You feel like a peon to me...little god."

Bardock's voice came out gruff, his tone mostly flat.

"This is your last chance Yamoshi. Give up this conquest or die."

The smaller Saiyan named Yamoshi chuckled lightly in response, the fire growing higher.

"Never. We Saiyans are bred to fight and conquer, every world will rise to test my power."

He scoffed.

"While you rest, in your little kingdom of power."

Bardock stood silently, glaring down Kabage while he chuckled to himself.

"It all ends now. You can no longer control me: I am the true god of the Saiyans! Once I burn these worlds to ash, your precious Toki Toki is next. All your worshipers...all your riches...they die with your oppressive rule."

Bardock perked both eyebrows, Yamoshi's tone growing sinister.

"And then, after your city burns, I'll come for her. She'll die slowly...painfully."

Bardock stared down Yamoshi with a stone faced glare, keeping the same cold and determined composure.

"You won't lay a hand on her."

Both Saiyans then suddenly erupted forward, launching into a furious exchange of blows that shook the entire planet beneath them apart.

* * *

 ** _Present Day, Time Vault_**

Having walked into the inner sanctum of the Vault, Vegetto kept a flat expression with narrowed eyes as he walked down the steps alone. His eyes landed on Beerus, who scowled back at him, arms crossed behind his back.

"Finally, you wake up from your dirt nap on the job."

Vegetto's glare sharpened.

"Sorry, you tend to stay knocked out a little while longer when you put up a fight."

Beerus scoffed.

"And what good has that done for you? Zamasu is still at large."

Vegetto grunted lightly, making his way up to Beerus.

"It shows me who can actually make a difference out there."

Whis' staff lowered in between the two, Beerus and Vegetto both glaring strongly at each other while tensing their muscles. Whis kept a flat stare, his tone warm.

"Settle down, boys. This isn't necessary."

Beerus shifted his stare slightly towards Whis.

"It is entirely necessary! These worthless Time Patrollers have constantly failed to deal with the threat firsthand, and now they have the audacity to talk back to a god?!"

Whis blinked, watching Beerus slap the end of his staff up from blocking the two off.

"You've certainly developed quite an ego for yourself after these countless mistakes in containing a threat your Patrol is supposed to be able to handle. Now the fool is off changing history once again because you can't seem to do your damn job."

Vegetto snarled.

"It wouldn't need to be handled if you didn't decide to just destroy Zamas in the present! You're a god of destruction, but you didn't realize what would happen if you just destroyed another without a care in the world? How is it our fault when we're fighting our best out there and you're sitting all high and mighty in your little palace, refusing to take responsibility for **your** mistake?!"

Beerus moved forward, his face only centimeters from Vegetto's.

"Zamasu wouldn't be powerful if it wasn't for your Patrol. Another wish from the Super Dragon Balls could've ruined his immortality, but your Patrol was outpaced again by a demon who you have failed to contain for the better half of the year. Let alone the mark you left on history itself, allowing Zamasu to steal a powerful body and become this fused monster once again."

Vegetto moved his own face forward slightly, his forehead nearly touching Beerus'.

"I don't need you reminding me of my mistakes. I'll correct my faults and finish what I started."

His dual voice shifted into a low, threatening tone.

"You should go home and take a nap: this situation is clearly too advanced for a weakling like yourself."

The Supreme Kai of Time gasped slightly, her voice meager.

"Vegetto...don't..."

Beerus' eyes widened slightly as well, Vegetto's glare having remained locked on Beerus.

"What was that?"

Vegetto scoffed.

"A weakling. I've seen a lot of powerful warriors in my time: even the ones who were well beyond my reach. But in all those years, I've never seen someone talk as big as you do, only to fall flat on his ass after one punch."

Vegetto's head suddenly whipped to the side, Beerus' right fist having slammed into his cheek. The fused warrior cried out slightly in pain, stumbling backwards and his legs caving inwards from the blow. Beerus scoffed, dropping his arm.

"How's that for weak?"

The Supreme Kai of Time moved forward, but carefully avoiding stepping in between the two.

"Please stop!"

Beerus kept his eyes forward and ignored the Supreme Kai of Time, watching Vegetto wipe the red trail of blood from the side of his mouth.

"Brag about your cheap shot all you want Beerus."

He straightened himself out, clenching his fists.

"I'm still standing!"

Beerus snarled, moving forward to throw another punch while Vegetto threw up his arms in anticipation. Whis' hand shot out shortly after, pulling Beerus back by the arm with narrowed eyes.

"That's enough. This is not our domain, Lord Beerus. Show some respect."

Beerus scoffed through a flare of his nostrils, his glare turning from Whis.

"Oh yes, it's the world of Chronoa..."

His eyes sharply turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, his arm still in Whis' grasp.

"Your constant refusal to replace the god of time is where this is all rooted from. If it wasn't for your reluctance, none of this would have ever occurred in the first place."

Whis turned his head slightly as well, his voice flat.

"A god of time would have the neccesary power to wipe Zamasu from existence. At the very least...Vegetto and Trunks here are more than capable of mastering the power and becoming a god. No one is perfect when they first take on the responsibility."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned, glancing down.

"I know."

Whis' eyebrows sharpened.

"But you still won't grant them the power, will you?"

Vegetto blinked once, turning his eyes to the Supreme Kai of Time. She kept her head low, her expression hidden despite her lack of reply giving Whis the answer to his question. Vegetto frowned slightly, relaxing his arms and watching on as Whis continued.

"Chronoa...what's going on here?"

The Supreme Kai of Time slowly lifted her head, her frown strong.

"Do you know what happens to a god when the Kaioshin their life is tied to, dies?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"They die too."

The Supreme Kai of Time bowed her head slightly.

"The same happens to a Kaioshin if the god they are bond to, dies."

Trunks blinked.

"Then...does that mean the original god of time is alive?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a solemn stare.

"Yes...and no."

Her eyes turned slightly to the second scroll glowing an ominous dark hue.

"The Forbidden Scroll is a collection of events in history I have sealed away. Certain changes to history that I could not alter or allow to occur, but mostly to contain powerful warriors not even the gods themselves could face. So...in order to stop them from destroying everything...I trap them in a moment in time, and remove their impact on history itself. Even though they are still connected to history...the events no longer can alter its course. Trapped forever in a loop by the magic that separates them from reality."

Whis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming this has to do with the Original Super Saiyan God as well?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

"The real Super Saiyan God was nothing like Shenron spoke of: he was ruthless, and only cared about destroying everyone. An unstoppable power...beyond the gods in sheer strength and nearly invulnerable. After he completed the ritual for the first time, he set his sights on the heavens and nearly shattered the fabric of reality in a claim for power."

Whis blinked.

"When was this? I don't recall a being that powerful before."

The Supreme Kai of Time lifted her head slightly.

"It was before your time, Whis, before Beerus. Before nearly everything..."

She moved slightly towards the Forbidden Scroll.

"In the beginning, creation was needed to build the new universes set in place by Zeno. I was a young apprentice back then, having been picked to manage the timestream by your father, the Grand Priest. Like you with Lord Beerus, he instructed me to find a worthy candidate to serve as the god of time: a being I would bind my life to."

Keeping a flat stare, she slowly knelt down when she came up to the scroll, scooping up the parchment in her hand and rising slowly up to her feet.

"I was naive then...and thought it had to be love. So I searched for what little power civilization produced at the time, and that's when I saw him..."

The Supreme Kai of Time lifted her head, a small smile forming.

"A golden warrior, standing up against the first tyrant in history. Becoming the first Super Saiyan...before all others."

Vegetto's eyes widened.

"Bardock?!"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded once, turning back around to face towards the group.

"He was a little rough around the edges...kind of like you all. But I...well...I fell in love. I convinced the Grand Priest to let him be my champion...and he trained Bardock into a worthy god of time."

She turned her eyes down to the scroll, caressing the parchment lightly.

"We fell in love shortly after...and for a short time, life couldn't have been better. Whatever threat we faced...he was always eager to face it. There wasn't a challenge he backed down from...especially if it was bigger than him."

Her smile faded.

"But then...one day...the real Saiyan god appeared. Threatening all of existence...and he just had to fight him. Flashing that same...cocky grin of his, telling me it would all work itself out in the end."

Whis frowned.

"Then what happened?"

The Supreme Kai of Time inhaled for a moment, sighing heavily before continuing.

"The Saiyan god was too much. We couldn't let the Saiyan god live on, and if Bardock died, then there would be no one left to stop him. He knew he couldn't beat him with the power he had...but he knew the magic of the Forbidden Scroll was unbeatable. He came up with a final plan...to protect my life and the universe all at once."

She glanced down.

"So...I sealed them both away. Those two...trapped forever in battle, never able to escape or die. Apart of history...but detached enough to prevent any real change from occurring."

The Supreme Kai of Time's frown returned.

"I live...but he can never be free. If the seal is broken...he dies."

Beerus and Vegetto both glanced down as well, frowning heavily in the small silence that took over the room. The Supreme Kai of Time finally lifted her chin up, her narrowed eyes matching her stern tone.

"Zamasu is no longer any of your concerns: having locking himself away in the Forbidden history, he can no longer threaten reality. No matter where he pops up, he is trapped in that instance of history forever. Not even he can escape from the magic that binds those moments: this threat is finished."

She turned her eyes to Vegetto.

"It's time we start rebuilding...so we can move on from this destructive rampage. We lost too many good people to him: the Patrol needs us now more than ever."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded to Genn's body on the table, her eyes still on Vegetto.

"And she's going to need you."

Vegetto kept his frown, turning his eyes up to Genn's body and remaining silent. His eyes diverted at the touch of the Supreme Kai of Time's hand on his leg, glancing down at her and meeting her eyes.

"Don't let her go through that kind of pain alone."

Vegetto glanced to the side, thinking to himself for a moment, before curtly nodding at the Supreme Kai of Time. He turned on his heel, moving up the steps promptly and disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

Out in the serene dome of the Time Nest, Kassava curled up slightly with her knees to her chest on the stairstep she sat on. She lightly rocked back in forth out of boredom, staring emptily out into the grass before her.

 _Geez...they've been in there for awhile. Wish I could at least listen in...but Vegetto really didn't want me there._

She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

 _He was acting a little strange...come to think of it._

Her eyebrows perked up a bit.

 _But oh well...that kiss was really sweet of him. Kind of weird that he's all concerned about me right now...but it's nice to see he cares._

Kassava turned her head at the sound of footsteps near her, peering up to see Vegetto already having extended a hand down to help her up. She kept a small smile, taking the hand and moving up to her feet.

"Took you long enough. Is it safe now?"

Vegetto frowned slightly, glancing back up to the entrance.

"I think it's time now. But listen to me Kass."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, following after Vegetto as he guided her up the steps by her hand.

"Whatever happens from here on...please just remember I'm here for you. Ok?"

Kassava frowned as well, trying to meet Vegetto's eyes without any luck.

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

Vegetto bowed his head slightly, having reached the top of the steps. Kassava's frown only deepened, leaning forward slightly to try and peer up into his eyes.

"Vegetto...tell me what's going on."

The fused warrior only sighed lightly, turning his eyes down to her.

"It's about your brother."

Kassava blinked, following after Vegetto as the two disappeared into the dark hallway shortly after.


	40. Chapter 39: Regression

**Chapter 39: Regression**

* * *

A pair of white gloves continued to shuffle mounds of dirt into a pile, leaving a small mound to rest slightly above the green blades of grass surrounding it on every side. Vegetto's hands paused for a moment once he was satisfied with the final placement of dirt, staring down at the makeshift grave. The fused warrior inhaled deeply, a frown across his face as he slowly rose to his feet.

"There. It'll have to make do for now until we can give him a proper ceremony."

Whis nodded, his flat eyes following Vegetto as he stepped back. The two were the only ones standing within the Time Nest, Vegetto keeping his head turned towards the grave.

"Where did I go wrong, Whis?"

Whis blinked, his eyes still trying to read the stone faced expression on Vegetto's face, the dual voice flat in his speech.

"If I had gotten those senzu beans sooner...maybe he wouldn't have had to fight Zamasu alone. I could've been able to fight those demons sooner...and Trunks could've-"

"That can't be helped, and you know it."

Vegetto fell silent, still staring at the grave. The two shared a small moment of silence, before Vegetto's dual voice rung out again.

"I wasn't strong enough after all. Even after everything that's happened, and the progress I've made...it still wasn't enough to stop him. It took you stepping in to put an end to this all."

Whis nodded once.

"Yes...but Zamasu is only trapped in another reality. Just as the Original Super Saiyan God once transcended the power of time itself, so too can Zamasu if presented with another opportunity. It would be wise to continue training, in case he finds a way to return."

Vegetto sighed lightly.

"Training is the last thing I'd like to do now, Whis. There's so much work to do, an entire city to rebuild and a Patrol that needs new members..."

His eyes lifted to the left towards the glowing portal across the way, his dual voice weary.

"Not to mention the help Kass needs. She couldn't even bring herself to be here."

Whis glanced down towards the grave.

"It is a rather bittersweet victory, isn't it?"

Vegetto kept his frown, glancing back to the grave.

"Yeah...but a victory is a victory I suppose."

His lips rose slightly into a smirk, stifling a small chuckle from out of nowhere as he turned his eyes up to Whis.

"He really got some hits in on Zamasu, huh? No kidding?"

Whis' frown remained, but his eyes lifted slightly.

"He did. He turned it around quite suddenly...it was rather incredible to see. A power I've never seen from a Saiyan before."

Vegetto turned his eyes to the grave, his smirk diminishing slightly.

"Huh...even he managed to dig deep and find some hidden potential to come through in the end for us."

Vegetto turned his head back to Whis, his smirk disappearing and his tone growing serious.

"That power you mentioned...what was it? Blue? Or just the power of the Super Saiyan God?"

Whis shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm not sure, neither to be exact. His power did not increase much at all...but his movements were something similar to what I imagined only the gods were capable of."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow.

"It was that impressive, hmm?"

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Yes. No wasted movement, his limbs reacting perfectly on their own. A type of approach you've all but abandoned in your own training, haven't you?"

Vegetto glanced back to the side.

"It's a ridiculous concept, Whis. The body is an inanimate object: limbs do not react on their own. Why would I want to chase after this...perfect reaction when I can predict my opponent's moves before they even make them?"

Whis kept his stare strong.

"Did you predict Zamasu breaking out of his holding cell?"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

Whis shook his head.

"But you do not. Your elite Patrol and now Genn lie dead because of your inability to predict your opponent's plans. You don't have all the answers, Vegetto."

His eyebrows sharpened.

"Stop pretending as if you do."

Vegetto's expression softened, glancing back at Whis. The taller angel stood with his grip tightly locked on his scepter, his expression visibly shaken for the first time. Vegetto frowned slightly at the sight, his expression softening along with his dual voice.

"You've never snapped like that before."

Whis inhaled deeply through his nose, allowing his expression to relax and recompose himself.

"Yes well...even I have my limits when it comes to patience. I did prefer his company to many of the individuals I've met over the years...and to see the how he is merely forgotten by the rest of you is disturbing. Two of his closest 'family' could not bother to be here for him as he's laid to rest, one of which is his only living relative."

He kept his frown.

"The lack of character and respect is normally something I can ignore, but to waste my time when I have put effort into training your band of misfits is another. Especially when the leader has to gall to mouth off to me as if he already knows what real power is."

Vegetto lowered his head, still glancing down while Whis sighed heavily before continuing.

"All life begins with energy, Vegetto. Every limb and organ, whether it is the brain or the arms, is constructed with energy. That means anything with energy inside of it can potentially have a life of its own, including your limbs. If given the chance, they will learn to move on their own using that ki inside, instead of you constantly restricting their growth in attempting to control each limb with your mind."

Whis turned slightly on his heel.

"Genn, the man who stood against his betters and still found a way to make a difference, was able to figure that out in his short time training with me. If you want to be anywhere close to the warrior he was, then I suggest you take another look at my advice and see if you can tap into Ultra Instinct as well. Since this will be the first, and only time I clean up after your mess."

Vegetto turned his eyes up, watching Whis return towards the steps leading up to the Time Vault. Now alone in front of the make shift grave, Vegetto turned his head back to the side slightly and stared down at the mound.

 _Ultra Instinct, huh?_

He turned on his heel as well, dropping his arms to his side.

 _Fine...I guess you proved it was possible, Genn. You'll be the motivator I need to master it myself._

Vegetto strode forward, heading for the open portal across the way with his head down in his thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Forbidden History, Forty Years After the Creation of Universe 7_**

Both Saiyans locked in permanent battle landed opposite from each other, apart by a few meters. Bardock panted heavily, his arms still raised but fatigued while Yamoshi's intense glare nearly covered up the pain in his expression, blood dripping from the edges of his eyes. The two took a moment to collect themselves, Bardock speaking first with a small smirk.

"Amazing. It's been years since we last fought, but you've managed to close the gap like it was nothing. You're even starting to look more like a warrior instead of that whimpy little kid that begged me for training lessons all those years ago."

Yamoshi scoffed, his arm muscles tensing.

"Run your mouth all you want Bardock but this time, it's over for you. No more hiding in the shadows, no more sitting by as my race devolves into a bunch of common primates. I'm taking control and ending this now."

Bardock grunted, narrowing his silver eyes.

"By what, slaughtering whole worlds to prove your strength?"

Yamoshi suddenly bolted forward, his fists soon flying and prompting Bardock onto the defense.

"Those worlds were yours to save, and just like our people, you let them down. Their deaths are your sins to bear, god of time. Not mine!"

Bardock's head whipped to the side, his perfect defense having been shattered by the single punch that escaped his instinct and slamming into his cheek. Stumbling backwards, his body readjusted in time to counter the follow up strike and connect a kick to Yamoshi's stomach. With the assault stopped, Bardock turned his glare back down to Yamoshi as he stumbled backward.

"The Saiyans have always been ruthless and barbaric. My job has never been to protect or redeem them."

Yamoshi snarled, recollecting himself and rising up to his feet.

"Yet they follow your example every single day, the god among them. While I sit on my throne, devoid of worshippers and followers because I try to lead them down a different path from where they want to go."

His eyes narrowed sharply.

"Do you know what it's like? To impose my will, my law onto my subjects and have them turn against me because they know I don't compare to you?! To see entire cities, devastated by crime and vile barbaric practices because they would rather follow **your** example over mine? No matter how hard I try, no matter what power I show, it never compares to yours!"

Yamoshi snarled once more, raising his fist.

"Imagine my shock, to show my people the power of a Super Saiyan triumphing over the evil of our race. Only to see a hundred more stand up against me, because they wanted to be ruthless like you!"

Bardock kept a stone faced glare, his arms at his side.

"Time flows as it should, Yamoshi, and it's not my fault the Saiyans are what they are. If you want to be such a shining example for your people, then maybe you should get stronger."

Yamoshi chuckled darkly, his fists raising.

"And that's why we're here now. I spent half of my life, looking up to you as a mentor. Following your lead like the others and hoping you could change your ways. But now, when you're faced with the responsibility of your actions, you detach and blame me for your own failings."

His red and gold eyes narrowed, preparing to bolt forward once more.

"It all ends today, Bardock. I won't lose a third time...this universe deserves a better guardian than a strong primate that only knows how to destroy."

Bardock crouched slightly as well, preparing himself for the incoming dash. However, both Saiyans turned their head at the sudden explosion of white and black energy to their left. A small portal soon opened, Zamasu's merged body flying through the opening and crashing into the ground a few feet away. Bardock blinked in confusion, watching Zamasu rise slowly up to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

Zamasu dusted off his black robe for a moment, his glare lifting and studying the atmosphere around him.

"The past...this is where the scroll sent me?"

His smirk soon returned, however, clenching his fists together.

"Rejoice, mortals! I am Zamasu, and you will all bow before my glorious, divine ligh-"

Two massive streams of red and white energy rapidly engulfed Zamasu in their deadly energy, the fused Kaioshin's shocked expression remaining on his face as his body disintegrated in the violent energy. Bardock and Yamoshi both lowered the one arm they used to create the beams, both Saiyans soon launching forward shortly after and resuming their battle.

* * *

 _It's all over._

The bright sunlight above shined down on what remained of the broken Conton City, contrasting the dark clouds that hung in the air merely a few hours earlier. A pair of small finches swooped down from a tree that hung over the staircase leading up to the Time Nest, happily chirping as they flew past the lone woman sitting on the edge of the plateau. Kassava sat slumped on the rocky ground, her feet dangling over the edge while she stared down at the city market below. Her eyes lifted at the finches once they passed her, watching them land on top of a nearby building and turning her eyes to the group of men standing in the center of the market in front. She briefly glanced at Trunks, seeing him direct the workers around the area but too far to hear his direct words, before turning her eyes back down.

 _You got your big moment...you stopped the bad guy. You saved the universe and everyone's safe...cause of you._

Small trails of water streamed down the sides of her eyes, grimacing lightly as her lower lip quivered.

 _Hope it was worth it, you stupid idiot._

A pair of white boots tapping along the cement behind her barely registered in her mind, the familiar dual voice slightly jarring her attention.

"We..umm...we finished the burial, Kass. I thought you'd like to know."

Vegetto's intense eyes studied Kassava, falling silent as the gentle breeze ruffled both of their gis. She remained motionless, her head still low with her face hidden. Vegetto glanced uneasily to the side for a moment, inhaling deeply and walking up to her side. He exhaled slowly in a small sigh of relief, lowering himself onto the ground and sitting next to her with his hands in his lap. His eyes wandered for a moment, glancing around at the scenery before speaking in a low, calm tone.

"It's a beautiful day, at least."

No response came from Kassava again, Vegetto's eyes turning slightly to her. A small frown formed on the fused warrior's face at her lack of response, shifting his gaze down as well.

"You never liked him."

Vegetto perked his eyebrows, turning his head at the small sound that came up from Kassava. His small elation at hearing her speak quickly vanished at the thought she presented, his eyes turning down.

"Kass...I-"

"Please don't lie to me."

Vegetto turned his head up, his eyes watching her closely. Her head had shifted slightly towards him, but her face still hung low enough to hide her expression. He glanced back out over the city, his eyes narrowing.

"You know that isn't true, Kass. I was...well...I was disappointed in what he was."

He frowned slightly.

"But...I realize now that had nothing to do with what he had done. It was how it...reminded me of someone else."

Kassava peered up slightly, her eyes finally finding Vegetto's face while he dropped his slightly.

"I saw a man trying desperately to be someone he wasn't. Fighting against a past he couldn't hope to overcome, believing in a dream that was beyond his reach."

He lifted his hands slightly, peering down at the white gloves and blue gi.

"He probably woke up everyday, attempting to tell himself he was someone new, someone...different than that past. But no matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he'd still wake up with the same reminders of who he really is deep down inside."

Vegetto dropped his hands, his chin lifting slightly.

"Then today happened, and...well...everything sort of changed. He woke up a failure, a man with nothing but a vision greater for himself and stood against those impossible odds. He may have lost his life...but he gained so much more in the end than I could've imagined."

Kassava blinked a couple of time, her voice lifting.

"What do you mean?"

Vegetto stifled a chuckle, flashing a small smirk back at Kassava.

"He proved his vision wasn't just a dream or a lie after all."

Kassava blinked, stunned as she stared up at Vegetto while he turned his head forward.

"So, now I realize that there is a chance for all of us. Men with only failure and regret rising up to save everyone, and soulless bodies being more than memories of past lives."

Vegetto perked his eyebrows slightly at the sensation of a smaller pair of arms wrapping around his ribs, turning his head down in time to see Kassava nestle her head into the side of his chest. Her voice came out soft, her grip around his midsection constricting tightly.

"You're already more than that to me."

Vegetto's lips rose slightly into a warm smile, resting his arm around Kassava's shoulder and pulling her close.

"I may not be him...but I'll be here if you need me, Kass."

Kassava kept her warm smile, shifting slightly underneath Vegetto's arm.

"Thank you."

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Whis entered with his head turned down slightly. His normal, nonchalant expression was missing in his more bleak stare. His empty eyes were glancing down towards the floor as he walked, his deep thoughts being interupted by the sudden urging voice of Beerus.

"Whis, we need you to take a look at this."

Whis blinked once, moving up next to Beerus and glanced down. The Forbidden Scroll had been rolled out, the screen depicting the image of Zamasu being vaporized by the blasts of the two Saiyans. The taller angel narrowed his eyes slightly, turning his eyes up to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"What am I seeing here?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a small frown.

"Zamasu appeared in the frozen loop of history with Bardock and Yamoshi, where he's clearly outmatched by their power. This is an oversight I made about his threat on time."

Her right arm reached out and waved her hand over the screen, the battle between both Saiyans whizzing by like a fast forward movie. The image soon slows to show Bardock kneeling on one leg, clutching his side with a smirk while Yamoshi looms over him with a raised blade of energy around his hand.

"The battle goes on for another two hours of real time, but Bardock eventually starts to wear out faster than Yamoshi. Right before the killing blow is dealt...he asks me to loop this moment in history. So originally, that history immediately restarts right before Yamoshi can deal the killing strike."

The image shifts again, showing the initial moment of Bardock and Yamoshi standing across from each other in their transformed states. The Supreme Kai of Time waved her hand again, the initial battle beginning and whizzing past until the image slowed to show Zamasu reappearing in the middle of the fight.

"But now, Zamasu has shown up. The magic binding these two forever in combat was made only for that entire reality: those two, the amount of ground they used in combat, the air itself, everything was locked in by that magic. We created a bubble to keep those two completely separated from the flow of history."

Whis nodded.

"And Zamasu landing in that specific loop is like a nail popping that bubble?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

"I'm doing my best to slow the degradation, but that Time Ring of his is the real problem. The flow of time means that Zamasu can continue to appear hundreds and hundreds of times over again, and thanks to the Time Ring, his body undergoes the benefits of near death erasure instead of being trapped in a loop with the rest of them. With every erasure he undergoes, his body recovers and becomes stronger thanks to those Saiyan cells. Eventually...he'll become strong enough to destroy those two altogether and shatter the fabric of my magic locking away that history. If he can break free with that kind of power...no one will be able to stop him."

Whis nodded, turning on his heel promptly.

"I'll inform the others at once."

The taller angel promptly moved towards the exit, leaving the others to mull over the Scroll in silence.

* * *

Back outside of the Time Nest, Vegetto and Kassava still sat together on the cliff edge. Vegetto peered down, raising an eyebrow at Kassava.

"Feeling better?"

Her head rubbed up and down along his gi, prompting a small chuckle from Vegetto.

"Good, are you hungry? I could make you something to eat back at my place."

The rubbing along his gi was from side to side this time.

"No thanks. Maybe later."

Vegetto nodded, but slowly pulled his arm back. Kassava blinked in confusion, stumbling slightly but finding her balance as Vegetto pulled away.

"Well...I better get to work then. I'm sure Trunks needs another pair of hands down there."

Kassava frowned back in response, sitting with a small slouch and spoke with a soft voice again.

"Oh...ok then."

Vegetto rose slightly into the air, his happy expression completely contrasting Kassava's gloomy stare.

"See you at home Kass!"

Without waiting for a response, he suddenly dashed back down towards the ground near the ruined city skyline. Kassava frowned as she watched him land right next to Trunks, her head dipping slightly.

 _Ok...see you..._

The sound of the portal morphing once more did nothing to deter attention, Kassava keeping her head low as Whis casually strode up next to her.

"Hmm, where is Vegetto?"

Kassava peered up slightly, her voice flat.

"He's helping Trunks down there."

Whis glanced down to the city below, finding both Vegetto and Trunks conversing in the middle of the rubble with workers all around them. His narrowed eyes turned away, however, to Kassava.

"Did he talk to you about the burial?"

Kassava kept her head down.

"Yes."

Whis kept his same expression.

"You should have been there."

Kassava dropped her head slightly.

"I know."

Whis' eyes grew sharper.

"Then why weren't you?"

He stood for a few seconds, waiting for a reply. His expression softened slightly, however, at the sound of Kassava's small whimpers and sniffles. Whis frowned slightly, unable to see her face but the small droplets of water falling from the sides of her chin. A small heat radiated from his arm, prompting him to raise it slightly. He blinked in confusion at the sight of a white light forming once again, along with a familiar voice ringing out.

"Hey, leave her alone. She's been through enough today."

Kassava blinked as well, her head whipping up.

"Genn?!"

Whis stared down at his arm in confusion, which lifted slightly in the white glow on its own. Genn's voice came out again, but more timid and soft this time.

"Hey Kass. I...um...wanted to apologize for yesterday. But if I told you what I was planning...you might have ruined my chance."

Kassava stared up wide eyed, still silent as Whis' arm twitched more again and Genn's voice lifted with a peppy pitch.

"It all worked out though! I'm still here...well...sort of! Anyway...I know you guys are probably confused, but I wanted to thank you, Whis, for letting me use your body as a vessel for now."

Whis kept a small frown.

"Genn...do you realize how much of a crime this is? Only one soul should be connected to a body, you were supposed to leave for the Otherworld as soon as your body passed."

Whis' arm twitched slightly, Genn's voice dropping slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know it is. But like Chronoa said...Zamasu is still a threat. And I did tell you what I was doing, didn't I?"

Whis sighed.

"Yes, but please hurry up and make your point. Unless you have a plan that requires your services, I have to expel your soul. Your presence alone is already affecting my mind enough...I won't endure it for much longer if there isn't plan that needs you."

Whis' arm twitched again, Genn's voice coming out flat.

"Then pass me off to Kass. She's the one who will need my soul anyway."

Whis nodded, lowering his arm to Kassava. She blinked in confusion, staring at the glow appendage as it twitched slightly once more.

"Go on, take his hand Kass. Unless you want me to burn in Hell for eternity and all that."

Kassava suddenly shook her head, rapidly reaching up and gripping Whis' hand with her left arm.

"No no! I just...I don't know what's going on."

The white glow began to transfer between the arms, Kassava's left arm soon radiating with the same white energy. She blinked down at the sight of her arm twitching, Genn's voice coming out closer to her now from the source.

"There we go, that's part one. So Whis...the plan is simple."

Whis rubbed his head for a moment, relief across his expression while Genn continued.

"You need someone to take care of Zamasu, and I think Kass here can do the job with my help. Using the same ritual that Yamoshi used to power up. Why not let Vegetto and Trunks sit this one out, and give us a chance to finish what we started hmm?"

Whis kept a flat stare, glancing to the side towards where Vegetto and Trunks worked.

"Why should I keep this a secret from them? I would imagine with all of you working together, you would do better against Zamasu."

Kassava kept her stare training on her arm, watching it twitch along with Genn's serious voice.

"Because Chronoa also needs a replacement for the god of time. This is our chance to prove ourselves and give her a worthy replacement."

Whis turned his head back towards Genn, a small smile returning.

"Ah...so that was your end goal along. You knew you wouldn't be able to beat Zamasu...but with the power of the real Super Saiyan God, she might be able to."

Kassava's arm twitched again.

"C'mon Whis. This is our chance: I have a plan to fix that era in the Forbidden Scroll and stop Zamasu all at once if you'll let us."

Whis stifled a small chuckle, his smile remaining.

"Alright Genn, I'll play along one more time. I'm assuming you have a plan to gather the souls you need as well to make this transformation possible?"

Kassava blinked in confusion, struggling to process the conversation as her arm twitched more.

"Yes...I know just who to ask."

His voice grew softer, the arm bending towards Kassava.

"Hey Kass, how would you like to take a trip to see mom and dad?"


	41. Chapter 40: Godly Duty

**Chapter 40: Godly Duty**

* * *

"No. This task is beyond you."

Beerus held narrowed eyes, his voice having been curt in the delivery of the sentence. His glare lifted up from Kassava for a moment to study Whis, who stood at the Saiyan woman's side with a small smile. Kassava's own shocked stare contrasted Whis' calm demeanor, clenching her fists with a scowl.

"Why?! We need to act now or Zamasu will become too powerful for anyone to stop!"

Beerus scoffed in response.

"Zamasu is a novice, he only knows how to increase his power. Your Patrol has proven too inept to handle his crimes...besides..."

His scowl sharpened intensely.

"That bastard made a fool out of me earlier. I will be the one to destroy him."

Kassava lowered her arms, her voice low.

"Yeah, because that will work out better than your first attempt."

Beerus' eyes immediately widened, his voice slightly raising.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little Saiyan-"

"Now now Lord Beerus. There's no need to lose our temper here."

Beerus turned his eyes up at the sight of Whis' scepter lowering in front of him, the taller angel now holding a small frown.

"She does have a point after all: you used your powers of destruction to erase Zamasu for the second time now. The first led to this entire situation, and the second only made him stronger. Perhaps it is best we approach this matter with a different strategy."

Beerus grunted.

"And what can she possibly do? Zamasu caught me off guard, but I am more than capable of defeating him in combat. He relies on his immortal body for too much: chasing power instead of perfecting his skill in combat."

Whis nodded once.

"True, but no matter the skill in battle, the power to destroy an immortal god is currently beyond your reach."

Beerus blinked.

"Excuse me?!"

Whis narrowed his own eyes slightly at the shocked reaction.

"You heard me. You do not possess the power to destroy immortality: that is a realm reserved only for a few individuals in existence."

He nodded towards Kassava.

"She could become one of them, should we complete the ritual of the Super Saiyan God."

Beerus kept his stunned, annoyed expression. He shook his head once, placing his hands on his hips.

"The Super Saiyan God? Whis, you saw that prophecy in action first hand. Goku was nowhere near my power when we battled on Earth."

Whis chuckled to himself, covering his mouth.

"Oh my, I forgot to mention our latest discovery to you! My apologies, Lord Beerus, you have outdated information."

Beerus narrowed his eyes.

"Explain."

Whis stifled his chuckle, clearing his throat.

"Well, the form you witnessed on Earth was an incomplete version of Super Saiyan God. There were two discrepancies that led to its weakened state: the mixed blood of the Saiyans involved in the ritual, and the transfer of energy. Only two full blooded Saiyans were involved in the ritual, thus limiting its growth."

He raised his right pointer finger.

"However, the transfer of power was the main problem. Like energy, the soul is able to produce the so called 'inner light' needed to empower the one Saiyan. Therefore, in order to truly absorb all of one's individual 'light', the ritual requires the other Saiyans to infuse their very soul into another."

Beerus frowned in response, his tone falling flat.

"So what is the point to all this? That this 'true Super Saiyan God' is capable of destroying Zamasu?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"Yes. I can say that the form is capable of producing enough power to overcome the magic that protects Zamasu's body."

He then turned his eyes to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Combined with the magic of time, however, this Super Saiyan God could also erase Zamasu's existence from reality itself. You've only granted her a fraction of that magic as a Patroller: she needs a connection to you in order to draw enough power plug this leak once and for all."

Kassava blinked, turning her head up to Whis with a low whisper.

"Whis...that wasn't the plan."

Whis kept his attention forward, watching the Supreme Kai of Time frown back at him.

"We can talk about that later, Whis. Right now, we need to focus on just containing Zamasu."

Whis kept a flat tone.

"There is nothing to talk about and containment is no longer a proper strategy. She is the only one you have that can become a god: your Patrol lacks any other credible candidates. Your strongest warrior, Vegetto, has no soul to bind with."

The Supreme Kai of Time raised an eyebrow.

"What about Trunks? He's more deserving than she is."

Whis nodded.

"Perhaps, but he does not want it. I tested the conviction of both when I trained them, and while he was more than capable of the task, I could tell his heart did not want it. He is content with his position as merely a guardian, and there are plenty of those to come by in the Patrol."

His eyes shifted down to Kassava.

"What you really need, is a leader."

Kassava blinked hard a couple of times, staring up at Whis while the Supreme Kai of Time sighed heavily.

"And you really believe she has what it takes?"

Whis broke out into a warm smile.

"She's inexperienced, but with the right guidance, I'm sure she can become a great god of time."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her frown, turning her eyes to Kassava. The small Kaioshin moved forward slowly, coming within a few feet of Kassava with her hands on her hips.

"That's quite an endorsement, Whis. Are you offering to train her as well?"

Whis' smile disappeared.

"No, it is not my place. The gods we train are destroyers, free to shape their reality before them as they see fit. Meaning their mentoring is not exactly reliant on intelligence: a powerful being is sufficient in shaping universes."

His eyes shifted towards Kassava.

"However, the gods of time act as architects to the reality that destroyers live in, and thus, require more guidance in shaping the future for the civilizations born from the destroyer's actions. That is why our father personally oversees their instruction, and leaves the other angels to attend to the gods of destruction."

Kassava blinked, glancing between Whis and Beerus.

"Wait...so does that mean I'd be Beerus' superior?"

Whis turned his head up instantly at the responding snarl from Beerus, who angrily glared back at Kassava.

"No!"

The taller angel glanced back down to Kassava with a smile.

"Yes. A destroyer is not permitted to interfere with the history of the universe, but an architect can command a destroyer to spare certain worlds necessary for historical development."

He sighed lightly.

"The politics of the role can be discussed later on, but for now, I must reiterate that Zamasu is a leak that only a god of time can take care of."

Whis narrowed his eyes at Chronoa.

"Will you do what needs to be done?"

The attention of the remaining individuals in the room all turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, who held a small frown. She kept her head low for a moment, her stare mostly empty. She soon turned her head back up, her voice low.

"Can all of you wait outside for a few minutes? I want to talk to Kass alone."

Whis bowed his head lightly, promptly turning on his heel and heading for the exit. Beerus' narrowed eyes landed on the Supreme Kai of Time for a minute, before also turning around and strolling towards the staircase. The pair of deities had already left the room by the time the Elder Kai had moved to the edge of the staircase, glancing back at Chronoa for a moment before slowly climbing up the steps as well.

Kassava watched the others leave with an anxious stare, fidgeting slightly and facing back towards the Supreme Kai of Time. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, Kassava audibly clearing her throat.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

The Supreme Kai of Time instantly narrowed her eyes.

"I want to make one thing clear right now before we go any further."

She placed her hands back on her hips.

"You are not ready for a bond like this, Kassava, and if I have any opinion on the matter, you might never be ready. After what I've seen the past few days alone, you've shown a great deal of arrogance and stupidity far more dangerous than Vegetto himself."

Kassava frowned heavily, watching the Supreme Kai of Time's scowl sharpen alongside her strict tone.

"Why in the world should I give you the power to control history itself?"

Kassava met the Kai's glare with one of her own.

"You heard Whis. We need that advantage."

The Supreme Kai of Time scoffed.

"Yes, because whatever Whis says is automatically correct. Right?"

Kassava raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The Supreme Kai dropped her arms.

"Let me ask you this first: what do you think I was doing, hiding with the rest of Patrol while you three fought against Black and the demons? Or maybe, how lacking do you think my intelligence is?"

She took a step forward.

"Do you really believe I don't know everything that happens here, in my Time Vault? That I just casually forgot about you and your brother breaking in and causing a rift in the timestream with your Kaioken stunt?"

Kassava kept her frown, glancing to the side.

"No...but...it wasn't that big of a deal."

The Supreme Kai rolled her eyes in disbelief, turning back to Kassava with a scolding tone.

"Not a big deal?! You just heard what it means to be a god of time, and the amount of control you have over reality itself. You could ruin history entirely if you are not able to handle the domino effects your actions have on the world."

She frowned slightly hesitating for a moment before speaking back up with a firm tone.

"Perhaps your most recent mistake would teach you better. Given that if you hadn't just blindly followed orders from another and thought for yourself, your brother might still be alive."

Kassava's eyes instantly widened, locking with the Supreme Kai of Time's as she continued with a stone faced expression.

"Don't start that attitude with me. All of us here have lost someone, you aren't the only one that's gone through this."

Kassava's eyebrows twitched, the rage slowly mounting in her expression as the Supreme Kai of Time met her glare with a sharp stare.

"Your pride and anger got you in trouble with Black, and if it wasn't for Vegetto, you would've gotten yourself and Trunks killed. Then you let Towa free Zamasu, and he goes on to not only kill your brother, but fuse with Black to create a threat that not even the god of destruction can fix. One mistake after another, always jumping in head first and letting the circumstances determine the result."

She perked an eyebrow.

"So then Kass, where do the mistakes stop? When do you and Vegetto both start acting like adults for a change, and maybe take a step back to think before you do something reckless and stupid?"

Kassava's rage barely subsided, her wide eyed glare accenting the venom dripping from her voice, yet containing her composure.

"I don't speak for him."

The Supreme Kai kept her flat tone.

"But you speak for yourself. Vegetto has proven to be a reckless loose cannon with his pride and love for battle, so I already know I can't expect him to be a god. I've seen him nearly kill the only family he has left over his pride at his worst, but in you, I see something far worse than a simple warrior with too much power and not enough empathy for others."

She kept a narrowed glare.

"I know what's going to happen if I let you take on Zamasu. You'll go after him, you'll lose control, and who knows how much you will destroy in the process. With the ability to distort time, you could easily break past the limitations that even Beerus can't circumvent. Leading to potential damage to the time stream that I can't even begin to fathom."

The Supreme Kai of Time glanced to the side, the sight of the Forbidden Scroll's glow expanding outwards causing her to waver slightly in her stern expression. She kept a small frown, sighing lightly before facing back towards Kassava.

"If I give you this power...I want you to promise me that you won't lose control. That whatever happens, you do what needs to be done and nothing more. Understand?"

Kassava's narrowed eyes only grew sharper, staring down at the Supreme Kai. Her upper lip quivered slightly, her nostrils flaring only for a moment before exhaling a quick expulsion of air. Her voice came out trite and curt, the anger still strongly resonating in her eyes as she spoke only a single word.

"Fine."

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned at the sight, locking eyes with a stern stare of her own. She broke momentarily at the pulse of energy that surged around the Forbidden Scroll, glancing down to the floor before turning her head back up to Kassava.

"I used to dream of the day when I finally found a worthy candidate to replace the husband I lost. I thought it came the day Vegetto told me about a talented fighter he wanted to train, and I saw her become powerful enough to earn a place as a guardian of Earth. Even the mentor of Lord Beerus recommended her to become a god, a kind of praise that he has never given out before."

She looked Kassava up and down once, noting the Saiyan woman's lack of change in expression.

"So here you are at last. The new god of time with all the support in the universe, replacing the man I loved."

Her gaze sharpened.

"It's a shame that you're nothing but a massive disappointment."

The Supreme Kai raised both hands, holding them up to Kassava.

"Take my hands. Let's get this over with."

Kassava glanced down, reaching out and taking hold of both hands in front of her. A small white light began to resonate from the Supreme Kai of Time's chest, Kassava's eyes following the two white lines that began to flow from the center up and through the Kai's arms. A prickly, cold sensation hit Kassava's body once the light connected through her hands for the first time, traveling through her own arms and soon stopping once it connected to her heart. The completed pathway visibly resonated for only a few seconds before it faded completely, the Supreme Kai of Time pulling her hands back once it had fully disappeared.

"There, it's done."

Kassava glanced down at her hands, studying them.

"I don't feel different."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept a flat voice.

"It's the same sensation you had as a Patroller: the elite warriors all are protected by distortions and changes to history through my magic. It granted you immortality since you three were the ones that I personally relied on the most, so you shouldn't notice much of a difference."

She frowned.

"With Vegetto and Trunks, however, I could pull the plug on them at any time if they proved to be a threat to history. The very same magic that I could take from them is the same pool of energy that you can now draw from at will. The real difference now, is that I can do nothing to stop you."

Kassava turned her narrowed eyes up to the Supreme Kai, dropping her arms at her sides. Without saying a word, she brushed past the Supreme Kai of Time and moved up to the Scroll of the Forbidden Eras, her eyes locked on the purple glow. The Supreme Kai of Time turned her head, watching her with a small frown.

"You're missing the transformation you need to fight him."

Kassava shook her head.

"I have the souls I need. With those two...we'll have the five Saiyans we need."

She reached out, grasping the parchment in her right hand and holding it up. Her glare remained strong as the blinding white light began to overtake her entire body, her tone low.

"Nothing will stop me this time."

Kassava soon vanished into the light shortly after, the parchment lightly landing back onto the table with a small thud. The Supreme Kai of Time kept her head forward, standing in silence for a few seconds and keeping her eyes trained on the table, despite Whis' voice ringing out behind her.

"I see you forged the bond. Congratulations...I should inform the Grand Priest at once."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her head forward.

"There isn't time for that. Go get the others."

Whis raised an eyebrow, staring down at her as Beerus and the Elder Kai both soon entered into the Vault once again.

"Why?"

The Supreme Kai of Time turned her head back to Whis with a small frown.

"Something is off about her. Zamasu might not be the only threat anymore."


	42. Chapter 41: Union of Rivals

**Chapter 41: Union of Rivals**

* * *

 ** _Forbidden Era, Forty Years After the Creation of Universe 7_**

"It all ends today, Bardock. I won't lose a third time...this universe deserves a better guardian than a strong primate that only knows how to destroy."

Bardock crouched slightly as well, preparing himself for the incoming dash. However, both Saiyans turned their head at the sudden explosion of white and black energy to their left. A small portal soon opened, Zamasu's merged body flying through the opening and crashing into the ground a few feet away. Bardock blinked in confusion, watching Zamasu rise slowly up to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?"

Zamasu dusted off his black robe for a moment, his glare lifting and directly locking onto Bardock.

 _This should be plenty._

His smirk soon returned, however, clenching his fists together.

"Rejoice, mortals! I am Zamasu, and you will all bow before my glorious, divine ligh-"

Two massive streams of red and white energy rapidly shot forward at Zamasu once more, but the Kaioshin had already thrown up his arms to catch both beams in his open palms. His arms steadied underneath the sheer power of the two energy streams, his confidence rising with his smirk as he roared at the top of his lungs, swiping his arms outward and sending the beams flying in opposite directions. Bardock and Yamoshi both gasped at the sight, stepping back slightly as Zamasu slowly straightened himself out, grinning mischievously at the two Saiyans.

"Not bad. Not bad at all, mortals."

Yamoshi's eyes narrowed into a strong glare, clenching his fists together as the flame aura around his body surged heavily. His eyes turned, however, at the sound of Bardock's cautious voice.

"Yamoshi...wait. This guy..."

Yamoshi raised an eyebrow, watching Bardock take a second to look over Zamasu.

"His energy is unlike anything I've ever felt. We need to be careful."

Yamoshi scoffed, crouching down.

"Tsk, don't belittle me with your coddling. Once he dies, you're next."

Bardock blinked, his hair blasting back from the force of Yamoshi's sudden dash forward. The Super Saiyan God roared, closing the gap to Zamasu in an instant and lunging forward with a flurry of punches aimed at his chest. Zamasu's head whipped back, his body sliding along the ground as Yamoshi connected every blow to the fallen Kaioshin's chest. The fists continue to pound into Zamasu's chest, slowly denting into his robe and caving in around the blows with each strike until Yamoshi's arms were a quarter of the way into Zamasu's dented body. Yamoshi's eyes suddenly went wide, the flurry abruptly coming to a halt as the robe seemingly gripped onto his arm like puddy, both of his fists locked inside of Zamasu's chest at the forearms. Zamasu's dark smirk remained, staring down.

"Yes...more. My body goes stronger with every blow."

Yamoshi blinked hard in confusion, but soon whipped his head back from the force of Zamasu's own forehead slamming into his. Yamoshi yelped in pain, nearly falling back as the puddy-like skin around his restrained arms loosened enough for him to stumble back a step. Zamasu slung his right elbow forward, promptly punting Yamoshi back across the ground and sending him tumbling into the dirt.

A flare of fire and raw energy exploded the ground promptly where Yamoshi had fallen, the original Super Saiyan God now standing fully upright with clenched fists and narrowed eyes. He panted lightly, glancing over his own body for a second before turning his intense glare back to the merged Zamasu.

"Tsk...so you're a mimic, is that it? Stealing my power for yourself?"

Zamasu kept his smirk, floating forward.

"Not directly...but in a way...yes. Your struggles will give me the strength I need to fufil my destiny."

Yamoshi gasped, his eyes growing wide at the sight of Zamasu instantly closing the gap and launching his forehead forward, slamming it into Yamoshi's. The Super Saiyan God winced, stumbling back only a step before recomposing himself, launching his left knee up into Zamasu's torso. Zamasu's eyes went wide as well, coughing heavily from the impact as Yamoshi's elbow shot down into his back. Slamming into the hard ground, Zamasu laid face first into the dirt while Yamoshi shook off his hand with a scoff.

"How pathetic. Even with my power, you're still just a weakling."

* * *

Bardock watched the two with narrowed eyes, the silver glow in his pupils glinting at the sudden emergence of a bright white light. He cocked an eyebrow, shifting his stare to Kassava as she slowly emerged from the light that faded around her form.

"I recognize that light..."

He kept a flat stare.

"I thought my orders were clear. I told Chronoa not to send any of the mercenaries in. Get out of here now."

Kassava slightly shifted her eyes to Bardock, holding a scowl on her face as she spoke.

"She didn't send me in for you or your friend over there."

Her eyes locked onto Zamasu on the floor, the glare sharpening.

"I'm here for that."

Bardock shifted his head again, looking towards Zamasu, before back down to Kassava.

"Then you're definitely not needed. Yamoshi has this under control, go back to the Time Nest. You're not needed here."

Kassava's scowl lifted up to Bardock, her voice flat.

"Yes I am. You two won't defeat him because you physically can't. That being over there is an immortal god: his body will regenerate anything you deal to it because you don't have enough raw power to overcome the magic protecting him. Lend me your spirits, and I can end this before you two mess up this situation even more than it already is."

Bardock grunted, his eyes still narrowed.

"And why should I lend you my soul?"

Kassava kept her scowl.

"Because you've been dead for millions of years and have no use for it anymore. Outside of this magical seal in history, you two don't exist. As soon as Zamasu breaks the magic binding this moment in time...that will be the end of you. No more Bardock...no more Yamoshi."

She crossed her arms as well, glaring strongly up at him.

"So you can either help me, the new god of time, or you can enjoy being wiped from history altogether."

Bardock frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Kassava snarled slightly in annoyance.

"You are dead, damnit!"

She scoffed with a frustrated grunt.

"Are you deaf or just too stupid to figure out what my words mean?"

Bardock turned his head down, ignoring the blatant insult as he processed the information. He still held a small frown, glancing to the side.

"He really killed me after all..."

Bardock turned his head back to Kassava, narrowing his eyes once more.

"I want to talk to her."

Kassava kept her fierce stare.

"I don't care what you want. I came here to complete this ritual and kill that son of a bitch."

Bardock broke out into a small smirk, his tone sarcastically mocking Kassava.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to talk about. You let me talk to Chronoa, or I keep my soul. Your call."

Kassava raised her right hand, the open palm covering the right side of her upper torso.

"Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Bardock raised an eyebrow, watching a small glow of yellow form between Kassava's open palm and her gi, the energy roaring to life as she spoke.

"She and I are connected now. Do what I say, or I kill myself and take her with me."

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?"

The Supreme Kai of Time frowned heavily at the sight of Kassava threatening herself in front of Bardock, covering her mouth with both hands while the other three Kais and gods watched the Scroll with narrowed eyes, Vegetto and Trunks also now standing around the table. Beerus spoke next, rubbing his chin.

"It's an interesting tactic, actually. Forcing Bardock to cooperate would be beneficial, but she simply could have allowed him just to speak with you if she only cared about completing the ritual. Creating hostile tension with him seems pointless; something doesn't quite add up with her attitude."

The Elder Kai leaned closer to the screen, squinting his eyes.

"She has been acting more aggressively since her brother's death. Perhaps she is just that eager for revenge?"

Whis kept a flat stare.

"It still does not explain her hostility towards Bardock. Her anger would indeed be high at the prospect of fighting Zamasu, but presented with a simple demand to speak with Chronoa, she blatantly refused him. It would have taken no effort at all on her part, and she would have what she's after."

Vegetto kept his arms folded across his chest, staring down at the screen with narrowed eyes and speaking with a flat tone.

"It was an attack on her pride. She made a demand, Bardock refused and gave her an alternative. If she had accepted, she would have lost that little exchange. Winning this argument is just as important to her as killing Zamasu."

Trunks shook his head.

"Why does that matter though?"

Vegetto nodded to the screen.

"Just look at how stubborn she is acting. This isn't just blind anger: everything she is doing right now is pure arrogance. She went from having confidence issues to being too arrogant in a matter of hours. Genn's death wouldn't cause something like that."

Whis perked his eyebrows, the realization dawning on him.

"It has to do with the souls."

The others turned their heads to Whis, the taller angel slowly returning to his usual flat stare.

"Bodies were never meant to hold more than one soul within, and she now has three housed in her mind. This attitude is only the beginning: unless she completes this ritual soon and absorbs those souls, she may very well lose her mind to the strain."

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her frown, peering up at Whis.

"So what do we do? I can talk to Bardock...I know he'll help if he knows what's going on."

Whis turned his gaze to her.

"That would risk Kassava's temper, she is fragile right now. If you undermine her here, she may follow through with the threat just to have the last word over Bardock. We have to let this play out...Bardock should come around all the same."

Vegetto kept his eyes trained on the scroll, scoffing slightly.

"You better be right about this transformation, Whis. The second she does something stupid...I'm going in there."

Whis nodded.

"Very well. We may need you to finish this if she fails."

Vegetto's dual voice remained flat.

"It has nothing to do with the mission."

Whis perked his eyebrows again, shifting his stare to Vegetto from the scroll and studying him for a moment in confusion. His eyebrows lowered slightly soon, his lips slowly rising into a small smile at the realization before turning back to the scroll.

"Ah, I see. She is in good hands then."

Vegetto only grunted in response, staring down with narrowed eyes at the screen as the entire room fell silent, watching the scene unfold before them in the Forbidden Era.

* * *

Bardock met Kassava's eyes with his own, the silver shine glinting from the yellow light radiating from Kassava's hand. His voice came out low and threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kassava remained completely locked.

"Try me."

Bardock kept a heavy scowl, staring down Kassava for a moment before turning his head to the sky. He looked over the clouds for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh and turning his head back down to Kassava.

"Alright...fine. You win."

Kassava lowered her arm, the energy dissipating away.

"Good. Now...go get that idiot over there and get him to help with the ritual. I need both of you to make this work."

Bardock tensed suddenly, a powerful shockwave shaking the ground and jolting his attention. He quickly lept forward, chasing after Yamoshi who flipped backwards in the air across the way.

Righting himself in mid air, Yamoshi shot up into the sky in flames. Stopping above the clouds, he snarled as he clenched his fists together. His eyes turned slightly, watching Bardock fly up to him with narrowed eyes.

"Yamoshi, listen to me. I've got a plan to beat this guy...but I need your help to make it work."

Yamoshi straightened himself out, his tone sarcastic.

"Oh this outta be good."

Bardock narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It has to do with your form, the ritual that made it possible. With the two of us combining our souls into another, they'll have enough power to overcome this guy."

Yamoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"You want me to combine souls with you?"

Bardock nodded once.

"Yeah...think about it. Whoever we bind with will have amazing strength."

Yamoshi chuckled heavily, glancing back to the side with a scowl.

"Sorry, the offer's tempting but I decline."

Bardock grunted.

"That isn't an option here. Stop being crying about your pride and come help me."

Yamoshi snarled.

"Get away from me Bardock! I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!"

Bardock frowned in response, but quickly jolted his head to the side at the approaching energy signature. Zamasu closed in heavily on the two, the villain's sinister smirk growing by the second. Yamoshi's firey aura flared up once more, prompting Bardock to spin around.

"You've already tried this Yamoshi, you can't beat him like this! This ritual is our only chance!"

Yamoshi floated forward, pushing Bardock to the side by merely dropping his shoulder and bumping him.

"Out of my way!"

Curling his arm back, Yamoshi slung a massive red sphere of energy from his palm, the blast rapidly closing in on the approaching Zamasu, who lifted his head up. The glow radiated off his face as it approached, Zamasu's confident expression remaining as the blast suddenly collided head on with his nose, erupting into a massive smoke cloud a few meters away from Bardock and Yamoshi. Both Saiyans shielded themselves from the force of the blast, but quickly dropped their arms at the sight of green particles slowly piecing themselves back together. Zamasu soon regenerated completely before them, his confident smirk still remaining as his attention fell on Bardock.

"So...you've finally decided to fight. Perhaps you two working together might finally give me a challenge."

Bardock clenched his fists together, floating around to his right while Yamoshi shifted slightly to the left. Both Saiyans fell silent for a few seconds, Zamasu's eyes glancing between the two. The fused Kaioshin then crossed his arms in front of his chest, chuckling darkly.

"Well then...why don't you attack me? It's two against one."

Yamoshi kept his smirk, grunting as his aura flared but stopped short of bolting in at the sound of Bardock's frustrated voice.

"Cool it Yamoshi! You've got to understand that this guy is immortal. There's no way that you can win!"

Yamoshi snarled back, his eyes still trained on Zamasu.

"You think he's the most powerful being in the universe, and maybe he is. But just like you, he does not have true pride!"

Bardock grunted in frustration at Yamoshi's insult, his expression softening however, at Yamoshi's next words.

"You and him are one in the same, selfishly chasing after only your own visions. But I fight for something greater than myself; I fight for a people who have spent their entire history being oppressed by the same selfish evils that have blinded you both. While you constantly think about only your own wants and needs, I have the glory of a warrior race on my shoulders, redeeming a people who have spent their lives looking up to false gods like you."

His fists clenched tightly, the anger mounting slowly in his tone.

"You'll never know what it's like to stand against your own flesh and blood, wielding a power that slowly turned into a lie!"

With a thunderous explosion of firey red energy, Yamoshi's voice boomed out with a passionate scream.

 ** _"The Saiyan God will not fall again!"_**

The resulting shockwave of air did little to phase Zamasu, who floated still against the raging winds with a confident smirk. Throwing his right arm forward, Yamoshi continued to scream while red bolts of energy shot forward from his open palms, the pointed beams heading straight for the god. Zamasu chuckled darkly as the red energy easily tore into his body, shredding his upper torso nearly off his waist with each blast. Yamoshi's eyes went wide, stopping the barrage at the sight of Zamasu's riddled upper body dangling from the edge of his hip, the fallen Kaioshin reaching out and pulling himself back up onto his lower half. His form slowly regenerated back to normal, Zamasu's aura flaring up slightly as his face soon returned to normal as well.

Zamasu only chuckled darkly in response, Yamoshi's stunned expression rapidly contorting into anger at the mocking gesture. Snarling, Yamoshi shot forward once more into a red dash, rapidly launching a flurry of punches and kicks to force Zamasu back. Yamoshi's anger remained strong despite the lack of success his blows made this time, each strike hitting only into a block thrown up by Zamasu, each strike more aggressive than the last. Yamoshi's rage filled offense was soon interupted, however, by a strong blow to his cheek from Zamasu's fist that soon opened up into a palm that fired off a green energy blast into Yamoshi's face. Flipping backwards, Yamoshi rapidly recovered with another furious roar, the smoke trailing off his body as he closed the gap to Zamasu once again in another desperate charge.

Zamasu's eyes went wide at the sight, the momentary shock allowing Yamoshi to squarely land a kick into Zamasu's face. The merged Kaioshin's head whipped back, his confident smirk replaced immediately with a frustrated scowl as he quickly recovered, his right hand shooting out and grasping onto Yamoshi's ankle. Yamoshi grimaced, but soon cried out in pain as his entire body twitched and contorted under the immense pink lightning now shocking his body.

Bardock crouched down slightly with a scowl, the blue and silver flame like aura surging back around his body. Closing the gap to Zamasu in an instant, Bardock lunged forward and tackled Zamasu by the torso, forcing him to release Yamoshi. Zamasu snarled at the impact, breaking the hold by punting Bardock to the side with his right knee and floating backwards. Recollecting himself, Yamoshi only snarled in anger, his rage filled eyes on Bardock instead of Zamasu.

"Do not help me Bardock! Do **not** help me!"

Zamasu chuckled darkly, glancing between the two.

"Well...it would seem you two have some issues to work out."

Yamoshi shot forward first once again, the flames erupting behind him as he lunged forward with a right fist. Bardock soon followed, shortly after, cocking his arm back in preparation. Zamasu kept his smirk, his attention on Yamoshi in throwing up his right foot while leaning back to block the incoming punch from Vegeta, tilting forward and colliding his head into Yamoshi's chest shortly after to propel him back towards the floor. His head whipped to the side from Bardock's incoming punch, however, but used the momentum of the hit to spin his body around and kick Bardock back with his left foot. The blow missed, much to Zamasu's surprise, and Bardock rapidly reappeared at the Kaioshin's other side and connected a blow to his ribs. Zamasu stumbled back in time to see Yamoshi approach once again, catching the Super Saiyan God's fist in his right hand. His head turned to Bardock next, watching him close the gap. With a confident smirk, Zamasu swung Yamoshi down into Bardock, both Saiyans colliding together with a yelp and spiraling back down towards the ground.

Emerging from the rubble, Yamoshi panted heavily and wobbled slightly in rising to his feet, his eyes fluttering slightly. They both opened fully, however, at the sound of Zamasu's boisterous laugh high above them, gritting his teeth angrily. His attention remained locked on Zamasu, despite Bardock soon standing upright next to him.

"Do you get it now? You can't fight him on your own. There's only one option left..."

Yamoshi's glare only intensified, Bardock grunting in annoyance.

"I don't know why you're so damn angry, but time's running out! You have to let it go!"

Yamoshi snarled in response, the anger mounting while Bardock's own frustrated shout nearly matched the other in intensity.

"Yamoshi!"

Yamoshi kept his head forward, his eyes turning to the side.

"Quiet!"

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time groaned audibly, resting her face in her hands.

"Oh no...there they go again!"

The Elder Kai sighed heavily, bowing his head slightly.

"Somethings never change. They are Goku and Vegeta's relatives after all."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly, his voice low.

"Perhaps...but this Yamoshi is supposed to be more noble than his descendant."

His eyes followed the Super Saiyan God with a concerned scowl, frowning slightly.

"His demeanor has changed dramatically from his other moments in history, even as a Super Saiyan."

* * *

Bardock kept his stern stare, his arms at his sides.

"Yamoshi...please. You've got to help me...just this once."

Yamoshi's head finally turned to Bardock, his eyes wide and his tone venomous.

"You want **my** help?!"

Bardock blinked, watching Yamoshi continue on.

"You've got some nerve, asking me to help you after everything you've done to me."

Bardock raised an eyebrow, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Why does that matter?! Your people are going to die if you don't help me...you know that!"

Yamoshi snarled, turning to face towards Bardock.

"Don't you play stupid with me. You were supposed to be my teacher...but look at you now in this-"

He gestured to Bardock's transformed state.

"-form. All these years, you've allowed me to believe that I was the one who found new heights...that I was the one who inspired everyone, even you. Then you show up with your godly training and reveal this Ultra Instinct that you never mentioned before until your life depended on it. You've been nothing but a sham since the day we met."

Yamoshi snarled, turning his head back to the sky.

"Just stay away from me."

Bardock frowned heavily in response, but turned his head up with a gasp at the sound of Zamasu's thundering voice.

"I hope you two are done fighting each other...because now it's my turn to have a little fun!"

Bardock and Yamoshi's eyes both went wide at the sight of the bright white halo forming behind Zamasu's back, the Kaioshin raising his right arm high into the air.

" ** _Blades of Judgement!_** "

The two Saiyans blasted across the ground to the side, narrowly dodging the incoming barrage of red bladed energy blasts colliding with the rock. Yamoshi grimaced, racing through the rubble in an attempt to dodge the incoming fire with Bardock closely behind. Zamasu's eyes trailed the two as they continued to dodge the fire, his smirk rising as he abruptly cut off the barrage. Bardock's eyes narrowed at the sight, turning his attention to Zamasu and watching the Kaioshin shift more to the right. His silver eyes widened, quickly turning his head down back to Yamoshi.

"Look out!"

Yamoshi blinked, suddenly rocketing to the side from the force of Bardock's shoulder slamming into his own. Bardock's head whipped to the side in time to see the incoming red blades of energy directly lined up to where the two were about to fly into, his body twisting and dodging the fire easily. The blades soon stuck into the ground, however, erupting into massive explosions that threw off the Saiyan, Yamoshi disappearing into the resulting explosions as well. The blasts covered the ground for a few miles back, sucking any remaining light in their volatile displays of sheer power. Zamasu held a confident smirk, glancing to the side.

Pushing aside the rocks, Yamoshi emerged halfway up from the rocks with a pained grunt. Blood dripped down from the corner of his left eye, his body littered with scratches but still maintaining his transformed state. Bardock soon emerged next, coughing and grunting with pain.

"Damn...this is impossible. We're too worn down to put up a decent fight."

His eyes turned to Yamoshi.

"It's time Yamoshi. We have to give this up, and put aside our differences."

Yamoshi kept a strong scowl.

"Never. I'd rather die than quit. If my people are destined to become monsters...then so be it. But I will fight until my dying breath to stop it."

Bardock grunted in frustration.

"The Saiyans aren't meant to be a peaceful people. They are warriors, bred to fight and conquer. You want to redeem an honor that never existed in the first place Yamoshi: they are not noble."

Yamoshi's scowl remained strong, turning his eyes to Bardock as he continued.

"Listen...you may not like it, but that's why I never supported your damn beliefs. Their place in the universe is to challenge others, to test the worlds they seek to dominate. Without them, the universe would become too comfortable...and weak."

Yamoshi's eyes widened, staring down Bardock with a frown, watching the other Saiyan turn his head to the side before continuing.

"I wanted to help you...I saw enough of what that kind of life did for me before I became this god of time. But the universe is more complex than just honor and good will: not everyone is meant to be saved, Yamoshi. I've seen the future the Saiyans bring to this universe...the good that their tainted legacy does for the warriors that will come to protect it."

He turned his head back to Yamoshi, his stern stare strong.

"You have to trust me...the Saiyans are meant to be what they are. And they will be remembered in a better light for it."

Yamoshi turned his head down, the weariness finally showing in his expression.

"It was my dream."

Bardock sighed.

"It was...but it's time we accept that we're building a new race. One that can be just as strong...just as proud. But if you keep getting caught up in your self righteousness, we'll lose the last chance we have to make a mark on history. We've lost our old race, Yamoshi."

He glanced back up to him, his voice low and calm.

"Let's not lose this one too."

Yamoshi glanced down to the floor for a few seconds, his expression blank. Bardock watched him with narrowed eyes for a moment, frowning heavily before turning his head back towards the sky. His eyes widened slightly, having turned his head back immediately at the sound of Yamoshi's voice.

"Bardock...how do you know this ritual will be enough to stop him?"

Bardock kept his frown, holding a stern stare.

"I don't know for sure. But I know it's the best chance we have at saving the universe."

Yamoshi's eyes trailed slightly for a moment, studying Bardock. He slowly turned his eyes up to Zamasu, who still floated high in the sky and unaware of their current position, before turning back to face Bardock with a scowl.

"Alright...I'll help."


	43. Chapter 42: Daughter of the Flame

**Chapter 42: Daughter of the Flame**

* * *

 ** _Age 778_**

Deep within the vast reaches of space, a single explosive surge of bright orange light erupted to illuminate the otherwise dark confines of empty void. The glowing rays lit up two particular beings floating side by side, observing the blast with blank expressions. The taller being glanced down to the side, Whis' stern expression unchanged as he spoke first.

"Are you sure that was wise? What if the meat could have helped you?"

Beerus closed his eyes for a moment, the slits slowly opening as he turned his head slightly towards Whis.

"It's...no longer required."

Whis' expression remained unchanged, his words flat as his stare.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Beerus turned his head forward.

"Yes...I planned for the punch of flavor to jog my sleepy mind, but its this full bodied explosion that's done the trick. Now...I see...him..."

Beerus' eyes narrowed slightly, staring deep into the bright sphere of light before him. The form of a humanoid being had already begun to form in his eyes, but the god of destruction stopped mid sentence as the lines distorted on their own slightly. The ruffling shape of the figure began to shrink slightly, Beerus' expression changing into a concerned stare. Whis raised an eyebrow, still peering down at Beerus.

"Who do you see?"

Beerus soon reached up, rubbing his chin.

"It was...a man? Or...perhaps a woman? The name...the name is dawning on me again."

He glanced up.

"What was it? It...it starts with an S, I know that much. Uh...um...Super something...yes that's it!"

The glare sharpened fully, the image before him finally contorting into the solid lines for the first time.

"The Super Saiyan God."

* * *

 ** _Forbidden Era, Forty Years After the Creation of Universe 7_**

The bright explosion glinted heavily in Kassava's pupils, her eyes narrowed into slits at the display. They barely moved at the sight, her body completely still, but the same pupils instantly shot to the side, following Bardock and Yamoshi as they disappear into the rubble left in the wake of the blast. She kept her arms folded in front of her breasts, her right pointer finger rapidly tapping on her arm while her scowl intensified with the repetition.

Damn idiots...

Her eyes followed the flash, watching it die down and the two Saiyans having completely disappeared from sight. With a small scoff, she dropped both arms back at her side.

Damn this ritual too, I'll handle this myself.

Kassava let out a small grunt, a flash of golden energy rapidly firing out from underneath her boots. The jagged flare of power intensified heavily in the first seconds, the energy exploding outward violently before retreating slightly around her body. She held her hands in clenched fists, staring up at Zamasu with her turquoise pupils.

However, her eyebrow twitched heavily in annoyance, seeing Zamasu float high above without moving an inch. She grit her teeth together with a small snarl, screaming out shortly after.

"Zamasu!"

Zamasu perked his head finally, turning slightly towards the sound of the voice. He frowned instinctively at the sight, raising an eyebrow while he descended towards the ground.

"Who..."

His boots finally connected with the soft dirt, waiting in silence for a few moments as Kassava slowly approached him, the two facing off a few meters away. Zamasu's eyebrow dropped, his momentary expression of surprise replaced with a look of disappointment.

"Oh, I remember now. The protegee."

Kassava snorted.

"That's not fear I smell, is it?"

Zamasu chuckled, his voice oddly warm.

"No, I had hoped he would come instead."

Kassava furrowed her brow in agitated confusion, Zamasu raising his own once more and glancing around.

"So...did he really send you here alone? Not even with...well...what was his name again? His unwanted son...I believe."

Kassava remained silent in response, Zamasu shaking his head shortly afterwards.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. After all, you were the one I remember talking to all those years ago."

* * *

Vegetto narrowed his eyes at the scroll, his dual voice flat.

"Zamasu hasn't attacked her yet. What's happening?"

Whis rubbed his chin, staring at the screen.

"I'm not sure. He certainly isn't one for idle conversation if it isn't about his vision for the universe."

Trunks kept a frown, turning his head towards the Supreme Kai of Time.

"I've seen this before...Supreme Kai?"

The Supreme Kai of Time perked her head up, meeting Trunks' eyes as he spoke.

"Does the Forbidden Scroll have a history alteration chart like the other scrolls?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded, but kept a perplexed stare.

"I'm sure it does. What are you looking for?"

Trunks reached out, lightly tapping on the screen and changing the view to a screen with a small graph of lines. Two lines moved in near perfect synchronization, one red and the other green. Trunks' eyes narrowed as he suddenly swiped his finger to the right, moving the image of the graph back towards its beginning stages. As soon as the screen depicted the start of the red line, Trunks pointed to it.

"There, that's where this first change started. When Zamasu first appeared in the time line."

He then moved the screen slightly to the right, the lines exploding up and down irregularly like a heart beat.

"And that's where the major change occured, when Zamasu interfered with the fight between Bardock and Yamoshi. The Supreme Kai usually edits out these irregularities, but unfortunately, we can't control Zamasu as long as he has that time ring. So...it looks like she kept him in the loop of destruction, where he constantly has been evolving all this time."

Vegetto kept a small frown.

"And? We already know that, Trunks."

Trunks nodded, moving his hand back onto the screen before turning to Vegetto.

"Yes...but that's not the issue. The problem is this..."

Trunks tapped the screen, suddenly expanding the lines out once more. The little dashes repeated the same cycle, Vegetto's narrowed eyes attempting to decipher the message in the large depiction. His head turned slightly to Beerus, whose voice came out low.

"How many years is that?"

Trunks kept his frown, pausing for a moment.

"Around 200, if this chart is correct."

Vegetto's eyes flared open.

"You're joking? He's been completing this cycle for that long?!"

Trunks nodded.

"Yes."

The Supreme Kai of Time held wide eyes, leaning onto the table.

"How did I miss this?"

Trunks reached out, grasping onto the Supreme Kai of Time's left shoulder.

"It's not your fault. He managed to slip under our radar by copying his exact behavioral patterns and movements perfectly from the first erasure: we had no idea anything had even changed until he decided to break free."

Vegetto shook his head.

"How can it be so long? It happened only yesterday..."

Trunks nodded.

"For us, yes. But we exist outside of time...the changes to history can expand far beyond our ability to track. The Supreme Kai is usually able to track these developments...but Zamasu fooled us all."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly.

"200 years of those Saiyan cells undergoing Zenkai then explains his strength. I suppose we're lucky in a sense that the boost becomes diminished to the point where it took him hundreds of years to close a gap to Bardock and Yamoshi."

Vegetto kept narrowed eyes, reaching out and turning the screen back to the image of Kassava and Zamasu facing off.

"The power is secondary here. He's changed..."

* * *

Kassava only scowled in response to Zamasu's comment, the fallen Kaioshin breaking out into a sinister smirk.

"Don't you remember? You were on the ground with your face in the dirt."

Kassava's eyebrows only moved lower, the scowl intensifying as Zamasu perked his eyebrow.

"No? Well then...perhaps the subject matter was what you remember. We talked about fusion...the beauty of two souls becoming one."

Kassava only snorted, tensing slightly and crouching down.

"Your voice is starting to piss me off."

Zamasu kept his smirk, standing still as Kassava suddenly erupted forward in a golden dash. The fallen Kaioshin stood exactly where he was, his expression unchanged as Kassava unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks all along his body. He waited for a few seconds, watching her strike at him with no impact or impression left from her blows, and began to casually walk forward, his arms clasped tightly behind his back and his head turning up to the sky while she continued to punch and kick in vain.

"I suppose I can't help that, but you see...I felt it was all too surreal how the same transformation was happening all over again. Just as Vegetto's body had changed my mind...so too had this new fused body begun to shift me in a direction I had not intended to go."

He stifled a small chuckle, pausing for a moment in the onslaught of attacks and covering his mouth.

"The bleeding effect, as I called it last time. But unlike the time I had implanted my soul into Vegetto's body, the fusion between us started the effects in an instant. I remember, on all fours on the ground, and feeling our minds slowly blending together like two rival children, forced to hug each other when neither one of us wanted to. The hatred and rage just boiled over...and in that split moment, your god of destruction thought it was a good time to eradicate me."

Zamasu lightly tossed his left arm up, slapping away Kassava's punch aimed at his face and causing her to stumble backwards.

"And he would have been right, but in that moment...he told me the secret of the gods themselves. In that moment...we both found a common connection. The rage...of one who realized that even the divine rulers themselves are nothing more than mortal scum lifted with fake titles and given power...and then of the other...who realized that even the most powerful was nothing more than a title."

He lowered his arms, watching Kassava slowly attempt to circle around. The amusement grew in his expression, continuing.

"Then...we finally became one. Our hatred overpowered the mortal scum...and we were prepared to move on the Time Vault. Yet...even with all our strength and unity...there was one who stopped us. A force of nature we could not overcome, but one that we could defeat with an ally that has made this all possible."

Zamasu perked his eyebrow again.

"Do you know what that ally is?"

Kassava snarled.

"Stupidity."

Zamasu chuckled in response, Kassava fidgeting nervously at the reaction.

"Ah...yes...such passion. Your zeal...its intoxicating."

He paused for a moment, taking a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"No...the ally is time. In time...I could become powerful enough to challenge the heavens, and leave this place behind. My body has grown from the constant destruction."

Kassava tensed slightly, leaning back as Zamasu narrowed his eyes slightly, walking forward ominously.

"And it's all thanks to the people who made me strong. Just as we talked about before...you and the boy who made me realize even the weak could spur the growth of gods...Vegetto for providing the focus for my hate...and the universe for being the opposing force that gave me my sense for a better future."

Zamasu soon came to a halt, standing tall and looming over Kassava only a few inches as she crouched slightly, lunging out with a couple of punches. Both of her fists missed their mark, her wrists tightly locked in Zamasu's grasp. She grimaced, struggling to break free for a second. She soon stopped completely, however, an intense shiver running up her spine at the sound of Zamasu inhaling deeply through his nose.

"You smell nice."

* * *

Whis turned his head to the side, the image of the screen distorting from the white gloved hand rapidly snatching up the roll.

"Trunks, we're going."

Trunks nodded.

"Right."

Whis watched the two Saiyans move close to one another, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Be careful in there, you two. Zamasu's power has escalated dramatically. It is well beyond even Beerus' ability to defeat."

Vegetto kept his eyes on the scroll, the white light encasing him and ignoring Whis' warning as the two disappeared into thin air, the Forbidden Scroll landing gently on the table.

* * *

Kassava desperately squirmed in Zamasu's grip, tugging and pulling to break free to no avail. She pulled her head back, her eyes wide while Zamasu continued to lean his own head closer.

"It's funny...you had the same look she did. The mortal woman from another life...the wife of Vegeta. My research told me many things about my failings the first time I fought your kind...but there was one particular instance when she attempted some form of seduction on me. At the time...I could not understand what she was doing. It all seemed so...random...so pointless, and shameful."

His eyes sharpened slightly, looking over Kassava like prey caught in a trap.

"But it's been so long since I've talked to someone who understood me like you do."

Kassava only snarled in response, letting out a small shout as she pulled her arms back one more time and swaying Zamasu slightly. The merged Kaioshin chuckled darkly, lightly pulling her in closer.

"Come now, there's no need to struggle against what must be."

Kassava quickly turned her head to the side, Zamasu's face only inches away from her cheek now.

"Give yourself to your new master now."

Kassava abruptly swung her head to the side, bashing into the side of Zamasu's cheek shortly after. His own head whipped slightly to the side, his expression morphing into a heavy frown as he quickly recovered from the blow. His narrowed eyes glared down into the hateful stare of the Saiyan woman still locked in his grip, the agitation rising in his voice.

"You dare scorn a god?!"

Kassava's only reply was a sudden wad of spit shooting out of her mouth, the saliva striking the bridge of Zamasu's nose. Zamasu barely moved a muscle at the small impact, but suddenly released his grip on Kassava's arms and punted her across the ground with his right knee. His right hand reached up, wincing heavily in disgust as he wiped the spit off his nose and slowly turned back to face towards Kassava, who slowly rose to her feet and spoke next.

"You're no god. You're not even a man: just a little boy who wants to be more than what he is."

Zamasu's frown lifted into a dark smirk, his eyes narrowing.

"You mean like your brother?"

Kassava's scowl intensified, clenching her fists together.

"He was more of a man than you'll ever be. He'll be remembered as a hero...and no one is going to remember who you are."

Zamasu chuckled darkly.

"Well...I'll remember him for what he really was: a mortal who simply did not know his place."

Kassava's eyes widened, her right arm glowing once more as she immediately pulled it back. A bright surging power erupted in front of her palm, forming too quickly to be an energy blast or attack of some kind. With her glare still trained on Zamasu, Kassava roared, her booming voice nearly shaking the ground itself.

"Then let me show you what happens to gods that don't know theirs!"

Kassava suddenly flung her arm forward, the large ball of bright white light launching forward towards Zamasu. The merged Kaioshin only kept his confident smirk, tensing slightly but mostly remaining still as the ball of light approached. The wind blasted his clothes and white hair back, his confident smirk shifting slightly into confusion as the massive ball of light stopped only a few feet from his face. His eyes followed the light, the structure of the ball morphing heavily for a few seconds and slowly forming the outline of a man. Zamasu's eyes narrowed heavily, the incorporeal image of Genn soon forming in the outline, face to face with the merged Kaioshin.

"You again."

Genn smiled in response, clad in the same Saiyan armor he had worn at the time of his death, lifting his arms out to both sides.

"Seems like it was only yesterday when we last fought."

Zamasu scoffed lightly, balling his hands into fists.

"Come to die a second time? Your plan has failed, I've bested your precious Patrol. And now...my power has grown far beyond anyone's capability to contain."

Zamasu's gaze turned down, however, the glowing light forming around both of Genn's ghostly arms prompting his attention.

"You're still vulnerable...no matter how much power you obtain, Zamas. I couldn't stop you alone...and maybe the Patrol couldn't either. But this time...I brought my family."

Zamasu perked his eyebrows, watching the light exploded outwards off of Genn's arms, forming two more energy spheres that floated out to Zamasu's left and right. Zamasu's narrowed eyes glanced between the pair of orbs, watching them also slowly form into humanoid outlines across from each other. Genn kept a small smile, nodding to the images of a man and woman slowly forming in the light.

"I'd like you to meet our parents, Bage and Turmera."

Zamasu eyed them both as they continued to form, his smirk returning with a dark chuckle.

"Really? This is your plan? Two more weaklings from the past?"

Genn nodded.

"Yes...it was never my place to defeat you, Zamas. But together...as a family, we'll destroy you."

Zamasu shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Surely you brought something that's real to fight me."

Genn kept his own smirk, turning his body slightly to the side.

"We sure did. We brought the light of the Saiyans...full blooded warriors coming together for something bigger than themselves."

Zamasu's eyes narrowed slightly, eyeing all three of the ghostly apparitions as they all extended their arms out to the side, pointing towards Kassava.

"You wouldn't know what that's like...giving up your own life for a cause...but we're willing to make that sacrifice. To bring about the legend that you fear."

Zamasu's glare lifted back to Genn, his arms uncrossing and falling back to his sides.

"I fear nothing, especially not trash like you."

Genn chuckled lightly in response, a trail of white light shooting out from his open palm towards Kassava.

"You fear defeat, just like everyone else. More importantly...you fear defeat at the hands of what you hate most."

Zamasu's attention remained locked on Genn, unaware of the other two stands of white light also connecting to Kassava at his sides. Genn momentarily glanced at both of his parents, before turning back to Zamasu.

"Legend tells of a small group of Saiyan warriors that questioned the evil of their race, leading a revolt against them. In an effort to ensure victory, they pooled their powers together into a savior...to create the first Super Saiyan God."

Zamasu scoffed once more.

"You're a fool. I have already beaten the first Super Saiyan God...creating another won't help you."

Genn shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. Even now, you've only fought against a warrior instilled with energy from others: Yamoshi came close, but still relied on energy instead of true light. The real Super Saiyan God has yet to appear."

Zamasu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then I'll just stop your little ritual here and now before you can create one."

Genn raised his arm up, the open palm now pointing at the angle as the three beams of white light shifted higher into the air.

"It's a little late for that, but you're more than welcome to try."

Zamasu's smirk instantly vanished at the sudden surge of hot wind blasting his clothes, his wide eyes turning up. His eyes stared up at the glowing red and yellow sphere floating high in the sky like a distant sun, the light distorting and violently surging like flames.

"While you were busy trying to talk my plan down, Bardock and Yamoshi over there managed to infuse their spirits into her. Ours were meant to trickle in slowly, and all I needed to do was keep you talking long enough to make sure you didn't realize what was happening until it was already too late."

Zamasu's eyes remained wide, the ground cracking slightly underneath him as the roar of fire above began to surge towards the surface. He threw up his arms, forming a barrier to block the flames occasionally surging out at the ground, charring the surface in their wake while Genn shouted over the near deafening, burning winds.

"This is the legend that you truly fear Zamasu! What you have struggled your entire life to become: a mortal that has risen above, and become a god!"

* * *

Two blue auras continued to shoot through the sky, soon coming to a halt in the sky about a mile away from the fireball swirling high in the sky. Trunks and Vegetto both stared wide eyed at the spectacle, the half Saiyan speaking up first.

"Is that...Kass?"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, frowning heavily.

"This heat...I've never felt anything like it before."

His blue eyes lifted, glancing around at the shifting sky above.

 _What the hell..._

* * *

The scroll held sitting on the table began to shake violently, prompting a small gasp from the Supreme Kai of Time.

"No...no it can't be!"

Beerus blinked in confusion, staring down at the trembling scroll on the table as well.

"What is happening?"

The Supreme Kai's expression immediately changed, cringing heavily and ignoring Whis' question. She grunted, heavily straining and in her effort, the scroll seemingly slowing in its volatile movement. The Supreme Kai of Time groaned loudly in pain, her eyes tightly shut as she desperately screamed.

"Whis...help me damnit!"

Whis nodded curtly, leaning his scepter down with the orb at the end glowing with a bright green light. The scroll itself was soon encased in a matching glow, Beerus' wide eyes turning up to Whis.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Whis grunted heavily, showing visible strain in his expression for the first time.

"It's...the seal...Lord Beerus. The ritual...is emitting a power beyond what the magic can contain. If we don't...keep it sealed...then..."

Whis gasped, stumbling backwards and his staff flinging out of his hand. The taller angel collapsed onto the floor on his rear, panting lightly while the Supreme Kai of Time collapsed onto her knees in exhaustion. The Elder Kai and Beerus both stumbled back as well, the Forbidden Scroll suddenly rising up into the air and erupting into a small explosion, shards of plastic shooting out in every direction as the light faded in the room.

Whis quickly rose to his feet, his own expression soon falling flat as he turned his head to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"I'm sorry Chronoa...I couldn't contain it."

Beerus dusted off his robes, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"What just happened?!"

The Supreme Kai of Time continued to pant lightly, taking a moment to steady her breathing but still sat on the floor with a heavy frown.

"They've broken the seal...they're no longer separated from the main timeline."

The Elder Kai's eyes widened.

"Then...that means..."

The Supreme Kai of Time rose to her feet, starting to move towards the Scroll of Eternity that now began to also tremble slightly.

"They're going to change history. The war between the good and the evil Saiyans...it's all happening now..."

* * *

Zamasu snarled heavily, his right arm flinging out to his side and forming a volatile red blade around his forearm and straightened hand. He swung it forward, the blade slashing through Genn's incorporeal spirit but leaving no lasting damage as the apparition rapidly repaired itself. The ghostly image of all three Saiyans began to fade, Genn's head turning back up to the sky, the fireball high above suddenly resonating with a massive explosion of bright crimson fire in every direction.

The overall black atmosphere retreated slightly, the flames seemingly burning away the clouds above as the sun began to shine down on the planet once more. The overall empty land before now shifted and distorted heavily, and in a split second, changed from a barren wasteland into a valley filled with Saiyan warriors all locked in intense combat. Some of the warriors held golden auras, most of the normal Saiyans fighting against the golden warriors that were dispersed evenly across the field. The fighting between them all stopped within an instant, however, each Saiyan turning their heads up at the sight of the massive fireball looming above the land itself.

Zamasu pulled his arm back, his eyes widening to the brim at the lack of damage left to Genn, who chuckled above the storm force winds.

"You can't hurt me anymore Zamas! It was never my destiny to defeat you...but now, I've finally completed the dream! Kass was always destined for more, and with my help, she will become the true god of this realm!"

Zamasu roared at the top of his lungs, the black energy encasing his body as he suddenly shot up into the air. Genn's head turned up, laughing darkly as his own ghostly form began to fade, his voice booming out above the winds once again.

 ** _"Saiyans and Super Saiyans alike! Behold the true deity of our race!"_**

The sea of warriors having all stopped their combat still stared up at the spectacle, the massive flames flowing more violently inward. Vegetto and Trunks both landed within the crowd of Saiyan warriors, staring up in awe at the flames swirling together. Vegetto's eyes narrowed at the sight of a small black speck shooting towards the fireball, tensing his arms.

Zamasu soon came to a halt in front of the sun like sphere, watching it cave inward and shrink before him. His eyes turned down, preparing to use his arm blade in an attempt to cut the three white lines still feeding into the fireball, but remained where he was at the sight of the last trickle of light flowing into the fireball. With the three ghosts now fully gone from sight and the fire still raging violently in the small sphere before him, Zamasu launched his arm forward into the burning flames. He held it firmly in place, his entire appendage missing but confused at the lack of any sensation on the other side of the fire. His eyes shot open, barely able to track the arm shooting up from underneath him, the balled up fist slamming into his stomach and sending a shockwave of wind in every direction from the impact. The merged Kaioshin hacked heavily in pain, his eyes still forward as he watched the flames suddenly retreat inward. The ball of fire swirled around into an aura for the first time, revealing the transformed Kassava for the first time inside of the intense heat swirling around her. The fire glinted off of her illuminated pupils, a golden hue circling around the red sphere to form her eyes. Her eyebrows were a bright shade of crimson red, each of her spiked bundles of hair red at the center with a golden outline around the edge. The bundles flowed in near perfect synchronization with the fire covering her body.

The fist that shot into Zamasu's stomach suddenly flung up, her hand opening and grasping onto Zamasu by the throat. With a thunderous roar, Kassava hurled Zamasu to the ground below, the merged Kaioshin soon crashing into a nearby mountain plateau with a shockwave that shook the entire planet itself. Vegetto and Trunks both winced with the other Saiyans around then, watching on as Kassava floated down to the ground with clenched fists. Her scowl only intensified, glancing around. Speaking for the first time, a collection of voices including both hers, Genn's, Bardock's, and Yamoshi's all spoke together, thundering out.

 ** _"Kneel before your Super Saiyan God!"_**


	44. Chapter 43: Wrath of the Saiyan Goddess

**Chapter 43: Wrath of the Saiyan Goddess**

* * *

The shifting winds gusted outwards from the glowing fire burning brightly in the center of a sea of Saiyan warriors. The fighters stood with shocked expressions, staring at the spectacle of a transformation before them. The entire battlefield had fallen silent, aside from the crackle of crimson and gold flames encircling Kassava, who glanced around with wide eyes. A strong and intense scowl formed shortly after, her eyebrows twitching heavily.

"I said-"

A massive explosion of energy erupted outwards, her screech shattering the ground beneath her feet.

 ** _"KNEEL!"_**

The resulting flames exploded outward in every direction, scorching through the lines of the warriors. The first few groups closest to Kassava were instantly incinerated into ashes, the fire lessening in intensity the further it traveled. The last group hit felt the scorching flames ignite their entire bodies, screeching and desperately slapping at the flames while they burned to a crisp. The other Saiyans instinctively shrunk back as a few dozen more collapsed to the ground at their feet. Each warrior stared in awe and shock at the destructive force, one of the Saiyans nudging their opponent next to them on the arm.

"Kneel you idiot!"

The remaining sea of warriors quickly dropped down to their knees, each one following after the other. Kassava's narrowed eyes scanned the entire display, beginning at the rock formation Zamasu had disappeared into earlier while watching waves of warriors all lowering to the ground with frantic desperation.

 _Now...where are you hiding, little god..._

Her eyes stopped moving, instantly locking onto the one figure still standing out a few miles away. Zamasu stopped where he stood, glancing around in confusion at the sight of every Saiyan around him now kneeling onto the ground, his head lifting. Across the open field, he could barely make out the glowing flame seemingly flickering. His eyes widened immediately, watching the small specks of Saiyans flinging out in every direction as the flame shot forward towards him. He glanced around, the panick stricken warriors all around him standing back up and turning heel, the warriors all crying out in fear. Zamasu himself prepared to turn around and run as well, but gasped at the sight of the flame like aura surging in front of his face by centimeters. Kassava's intense glare stared him down for only a second, floating in front of him with her arms pulled back, her right arm shooting out first and her hand palming the front of his face. She snarled, her boots connecting with the ground as she landed, her right arm shooting down and forcing Zamasu into the dirt with a thunderous shockwave. Her multiple dual voice rung out in another fierce roar, her arms rapidly launching into a flurry of blows at Zamasu, striking him further and further into the crater she left from the initial impact.

Kassava soon pulled her arms back, punting Zamasu back up with her left foot inside of the deep crater now large enough to give the two space. The fallen Kaioshin stumbled up, finding his footing but had no time to throw up his arms for a proper defense as Kassava launched forward once again, pummeling him backwards with each successful punch. Zamasu wheezed heavily, attempting to find his breath after dodging one of her punches, leaping away to gain some distance. He clenched his fists together, his voice cracking underneath the strain of his body struggling to recover.

"Kaio-"

Kassava's right fist slammed into his cheek, Zamasu stumbling backwards once again. Her blows shot forward relentlessly, easily shattering through any defense Zamasu put up to hold her back. Her glare intensified as she continued to pummel into him, her voice dark.

"What's wrong?! Not winning as easily as you thought?!"

The backhand of her left fist struck Zamasu directly in the center of his face, her arms holding steady as she watched Zamasu stumble backwards from the blow. Her red and golden pupils watched him stagger back again, the venom dripping from her voice.

"C'mon, little man! Let's see you try and steal something that isn't yours!"

* * *

Beerus' wide eyes stared down at the scroll, blinking once.

"That power..."

Whis nodded curtly.

"It surely is larger than we anticipated. Look at Zamasu-"

He pointed down to the image of the swaying Kaioshin, focusing on the small indents left on his upper torso.

"The immortality is beginning to fail him. The fusion made the regeneration impure, and now it's starting to struggle against the force Kassava is outputting. Perhaps, the ritual to become the god of time was even unnecessary."

The Supreme Kai of Time perked her eyebrows.

"Then our victory is close. If she can keep this up, Zamasu will surely be destroyed."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly.

"True...but Zamasu hasn't exactly tried to fight back with full power yet."

His eyes focused in on the image of Zamasu recovering from Kassava's strikes, frowning slightly.

 _What are you up to?_

* * *

Zamasu huffed heavily, his body stabilizing finally as he regained his composure. His eyes narrowed slightly at the transformed Kassava only a few feet away from him, huffing heavily.

 _The Super Saiyan God isn't supposed to be a match for me...but this power..._

He grimaced slightly, holding his side.

 _She's too strong to fight head on._

Zamasu's eyes widened, Kassava's dual voice breaking his train of thought.

"Still not feeling confident enough, are we?! Fine...how's this-"

Zamasu blinked, watching on as Kassava completely turned on her heel, her back now facing towards him with the flames surrounding her body starting to slowly diminish.

"My back's turned! Think you'll feel tough enough if I pretend not to notice you back there?"

Zamasu only snarled, bolting forward into a dash and launching a right fist at her upper back. Kassava leaned forward at the hip, bending over and balancing herself on her left leg as her right shot up in time to punt Zamasu's arm up. Leaping up with a small hop off the left leg, she quickly whirled around and followed the first counter with a roundhouse kick to Zamasu's ribs, punting him to the side against the crater wall. Zamasu cringed heavily against the rubble, his eyes opening slightly with a scowl.

 _Ungh...that one didn't hurt as badly. More precision than power...damnit. She's learning to control it._

Zamasu's eyes perked open, a small smirk forming as he rest in his indent.

 _That's it...that's my chance. If she loses control...if my body can survive long enough...then she'll end up destroying herself before she can destroy me..._

Zamasu grimaced heavily as he pushed himself out of the indent left behind from his impact into the wall, his narrowed eyes still locked on Kassava. A small smirk formed on his face, his tone low.

"Tsk...not bad. At least you put up a better fight than your brother."

Kassava's eyes immediately widened, but her voice held some constraint.

"Memory says that he whipped your ass."

Zamasu chuckled.

"History says that he's dead."

Zamasu held his smirk as the flames around Kassava's body exploded outward with her furious roar. She closed the gap between them within the blink of an eye, her arms rapidly pistoning out and pummeling back into Zamasu's chest for a moment. The fallen Kaioshin blasted backwards across the ground, the blows alternating as Kassava launched left and right hooks into his cheeks. Zamasu sauntered from side to side against the flow of her fists, but instead of cringing heavily in pain, his cocky expression remained with an occasional dark chuckle. Kassava snarled at the sight, her hands flowing faster in their attempt to punish him more.

Her fists continued to sail faster than the eye could see, yet in their wake, small little displacements of light rippled through the air. Where her fists had flown through, small little rips into the atmosphere tore outwards as the two shot past shortly after. The open tears, like wounds in the sky, glittered with light particles spilling out of the empty void they came from shortly after.

* * *

Vegetto narrowed his blue eyes at the sight of the ripples, Trunks at his side as the two overlooked the battle below from the edge of the crater. He reached up quickly, pressing onto his ear piece.

"Supreme Kai, what's going on?"

A momentary grunt rung out from the ear piece shortly after, the Supreme Kai of Time's strained voice following.

 _::They're...time ripples. Kassava is tearing into the fabric of the universe.::_

Vegetto kept his eyes narrowed, staring down with a frown.

"I see. Then perhaps it's time we call her off."

The mechanical voice in his ear came off more strained than agitated, but the exhaustion was clear in her voice.

 _::It's fine Vegetto! We knew this would happen...just a side effect of her lack of training as a god of time. It's nothing Whis and I can't handle...::_

Trunks kept his frown, staring down at the sight of the ripples slowly starting to repair on their own and disappear from sight.

"They're playing damage control from the Vault."

Vegetto frowned, glancing to the side as the Supreme Kai of Time continued.

 _::Just stay put. It may get messy...but she'll finish him off soon enough.::_

Vegetto continued to glare down at the battle, noticing the change in Zamasu's expression as well. His head remained forward, but his eyes shifted towards Trunks.

"Do you see it too?"

Trunks' left eyebrow raised.

"See what?"

Vegetto kept his scowl, nodding to the fight.

"Those tears...she's causing them because her power is growing too large. She isn't able to contain it within her body."

Trunks glanced down for a moment, before turning his head back to Vegetto.

"Can't contain it? Or just isn't trying to?"

Vegetto's eyes followed Kassava's movements, a frown still strong on his face.

"I'm not sure. Either way, I need to get down there."

Trunks kept his eyebrow raised.

"Why? She's handling Zamasu on her own: he's barely putting up a fight."

Vegetto nodded once, his eyes shifting to Zamasu. The villain continued to rock from side to side under the flurry of punches pummeling him across the ground, but his confident expression never once faultered under the blows.

"That's the problem: he isn't even trying. Something isn't right here."

Trunks kept his frown as well, glancing down to the fight by falling silent. The two stood for a few seconds, the shockwaves erupting from below providing the only sound for a moment before Vegetto's blue aura suddenly exploded out from underneath his boots. Trunks turned his head at the surge in power, watching the lightning spark around Vegetto's body as a second shockwave of wind erupted out from Vegetto's body.

"I'm going."

Trunks quickly moved up to Vegetto's front, stepping between him and the sight of the fight below.

"No, don't! You heard the Supreme Kai back at the Vault...you see what Zamasu is capable of."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Both of them are way beyond us now, especially Kass. If Beerus couldn't destroy Zamasu...what makes you think you'll do any better?"

Vegetto's glare met Trunks'.

"It has nothing to do with beating him. She needs my help."

Trunks grunted.

"This is about your damn pride, isn't it? **You** have to get down there, **you** have to help her."

He shook his head.

"The Supreme Kai gave her the power to wipe Zamasu from history, and she's using it. This is her fight to finish, not yours."

Vegetto's eyes shifted past Trunks back to the battle.

"Zamasu is playing her for a fool, Trunks. I need to get down there and calm her down, or she'll hurt herself."

Trunks kept his glare strong.

"And end up giving Zamasu an opening to kill you both at the same time? Don't you trust her to be able to handle herself?"

Vegetto kept his eyes away from Trunks.

"It's not that...it's just..."

Trunks perked his eyebrows.

"What?! Why can't you put aside your damn pride and let her do this?! Why mess up her chance to save the universe?"

 ** _"Because I care about her damnit!"_**

Trunks blinked, instinctively back up at the sudden outburst from Vegetto, staring into the strong glare.

"I don't care if it will make things worse; I'm not about to just sit here and do nothing while Zamas still has a chance to win."

Vegetto raised his fists, still glaring back at Trunks.

"If that means we'll die together, then so be it. You can help us, or watch from here. Your choice."

Trunks' hair and trench coat blasted backwards from Vegetto's flight upwards, the blue streak dashing up and down towards the crater.

* * *

Kassava began to pant lightly, propping up Zamasu by the neckline of his gi in one hand, her other pulled back into a fist. Zamasu himself was slumped down in her grasp, his limbs limp as her grip was the only thing keeping him upright. Her glare remained strong as she looked over him once, taking a moment to slow her breathing.

"You can't even lay a hand on me and yet you still refuse to admit defeat."

She lifted him up slightly, her glare intensifying.

"How about you stop this little charade of yours and give up. No one cares about your dream, no one is going to remember you. They're going to remember us: the family that stopped you and saved the universe."

Zamasu's eyes opened slowly, the wear from the damage clearly have taken its toll on him as he glanced around in confusion. His dazed expression remained as his eyes found Kassava, inhaling lightly. A second later, Zamasu flicked his head forward, spitting directly onto Kassava's face.

Kassava immediately recoiled in disgust, grunting in annoyance while Zamasu chuckled darkly to himself.

"Stings...doesn't it?"

Kassava's eyes widened to the brim, letting out a thunderous roar as she launched her free fist forward into Zamasu's right cheek. The fallen Kaioshin's head whipped to the side, his face indenting slightly but a pained laughter still escaping his lips. Kassava's glare sharpened, pulling him back with her opposite arm and launching another powerful blow into his face. The same force dented into his face once more, the audible crack of Zamasu's jaw ringing out as a trail of purple liquid rolled down the side of his mouth. The pained chuckle still came, however, Zamasu managing to keep a smug expression despite the disfiguration. Kassava snarled again, rapidly pummeling into him with her fist with each blow.

"Stop laughing!"

Kassava's fist struck square into Zamasu's face this time, his entire head caving in around her knuckles and curled up fingers. The shallow pit left disfigured his eyes and nose, but the muffled chuckle still rung out. Kassava rapidly pulled her arm back again, repeatedly pummeling into the center of Zamasu's green head.

 ** _"STOP-"_**

Her fist shot deeper into the pit, the bone of Zamasu's skull audibly cracking underneath the force.

 ** _"LAUGH-"_**

She released her grip on his neckline, her opposing fist rocketing forward and sending Zamasu's body crashing into the floor.

 ** _"-ING!"_**

Kassava panted heavily, holding still as Zamasu laid against the ground without a response. Her eyes scanned over him for only a second, the low pitch of Zamasu's breath coming out in a pained whimper. A wave of sanctification hit her, a small smirk forming on her face that soon left as the whimper rose in volume, soon sputtering out into a defiant chuckle once again. Both of her arms rapidly shot down in response, like pistons pummeling into Zamasu indiscriminately across his entire torso. His body rocketed from side to side, the laughter dying out finally as the green form underneath the robes began to crunch and mush down into an elastic squishy substance from the constant impact. Splatters of purple blood exploded upward shortly after, small droplets hanging from Kassva's cheek as she relentless continued the offensive assault.

"Kass, stop!"

Kassava barely moved as two muscular arms shot up from underneath her armpits, hoisting her up and locking into a full Nelson along her shoulder blades. Her eyes wildly turned around looking for the culprit, but she quickly threw her arms down and easily overpowered the grip. Breaking the hold in seconds, Kassava snarled as she launched her left elbow down into Vegetto's stomach, knocking him back across the ground. Her eyes remained locked on the green body below, returning to her constant barrage of punches as soon as she was free.

Vegetto winced in pain and flipped backward along the ground, clutching his side. His earpiece rung out, the mechanical voice of the Supreme Kai frantically buzzing in his ear.

 _::Vegetto stop! Just a little more and Zamasu is dead! Let her finish the-::_

The earpiece went silent, the sound of metal crunching in Vegetto's gloved fist. Discarding the broken pieces, Vegetto let out a thunderous roar as his blue hair rapidly exploded outwards down to his lower back, his eyebrows disappearing. Bolting forward across the ground, Vegetto launched his legs forward first and slid across the dirt towards Kassava and Zamasu. His boots slid underneath Kassava's, knocking her off balance and up while they soon slammed into the disfigured body of Zamasu shortly after, propelling him into the crater wall. Shifting his feet into the dirt and stopping the slide midway, Vegetto hoisted himself upright and caught the falling Kassava by her face, soon slamming her onto the ground on her back. His arm trembled heavily, holding her in place while he quickly moved to restrain her legs with his opposite arm.

"Calm down! You using too much energy!"

Vegetto's eyes widened, the scorching red flames exploding outwards underneath his grip. Distracted by the flames, Vegetto sauntered to the side from Kassava's right fist slamming into the side of his temple, propelling him across the ground. Vegetto bounced along the dirt, struggling to regain his footing but planting both feet on the dirt and sliding to a halt. His head still rung from the impact, his vision blurred but managed to make out the crimson red glow rapidly approaching. His eyes widened, his senses sharpening again as he quickly ducked down, narrowly dodging Kassava's leg that flew through his long blue hair, but winched heavily from the fist now buried into his chest. He hacked in pain, glancing up to see Kassava standing tall in front of him with a heavy scowl.

 _Ungh...I...only saw that kick. Damn...Whis wasn't kidding-_

Vegetto's head whipped to the side, Kassava snarling as she quickly followed up her first blow with a powerful fist to his cheek. Stumbling onto the ground, Vegetto collapsed to one knee as Kassava glared down at him, the fire of her aura burning strongly and the mocking tone she spoke with dripping with hateful venom.

"Letting your thoughts distract you?"

She scoffed.

"You need to stop letting your pride get the better of you."

Vegetto huffed lightly, wiping the small trail of red blood from the side of his lip away.

"You remembered what I taught you, huh?"

He chuckled lightly, a small smile forming.

"Guess I wasn't such a bad teacher after all."

Kassava's glare intensified.

"Tsk, but you're not as much of a master as you think you are!"

Vegetto winced, tensing up as she bolted forward once again. Her arms and legs shot forward in another furious assault, forcing Vegetto back across the ground. Vegetto struggled to keep pace, his arms flying up and around to parry the incoming blows. However, a punch or a kick slid through with each chain of hits successfully blocked, and his arms became heavier with each painful pulsing impact that rung out on his body.

"Kass...stop. I don't...want to fight...you."

Vegetto winced, another fist connecting to his cheek and forcing him to stumble backwards. His movement immediately stopped, however, as Kassava's hand rapidly encased his neck, her fingers digging into his throat as she held him upright.

"No?! You don't want to fight?!"

Her free arm instantly blocked the attempted kick Vegetto threw to knock her back, her arm locking around his knee and keeping him firmly rooted in place.

"I thought that's all you wanted...all you care about! That's why you picked me...that's the only reason you ever cared about me!"

Vegetto yelped, his eyes darting down at the sensation of sharp pain in his leg. He barely felt anything other than a sharp jab, but tensed at the sound of his leg cracking underneath Kassava's arm constricting his upper thigh, her voice raising into a shout.

"Don't you remember your words?!"

Vegetto barely moved as her grip left his throat, his body whipping to the side as the hand rapidly turned into a fist and punched him down towards the floor. His leg instantly went limp once she released his grip on it, Vegetto instantly collapsing to the ground as she sarcastically spoke again.

"Please fight with me!"

Vegetto heavily panted, stumbling back. With only one of his legs working now, he struggled heavily to push himself back onto his feet. His eyes widened, Kassava suddenly appearing in front of him out of thin air, having moved from behind his back to his front.

"Well here I am, Vegetto. The challenge you always wanted, the opponent you couldn't beat. Nothing more than another tool for your amusement!"

Vegetto dashed up, attempting to fly away while she spoke but soon caught a knee to his chin that sent him flying across the ground instead of upwards. Kassava rapidly appeared in the middle of his flight trajectory, spinning around and kicking Vegetto back into the crater wall. Vegetto hacked heavily in pain, his blue hair rapidly receding back to its normal length and his eyebrows returning as he slid to the ground, landing with a loud thud on his backside in the dirt. The two bangs that normally hung from his hairline also dropped down in front of his face, despite still retaining the shade of blue.

His head lifted to see Kassava already looming over him once again, her voice sarcastic.

"What's the matter?! You're the one that started this game, and now you don't want to play anymore?!"

Vegetto hacked in pain again, her arm shooting out and gripping him by the throat again. His hands held onto her arm as she hoisted him up in the chokehold, his left eye shut as he hacked for air against the fingers digging into his neck once more. Kassava's glare remained strong, her arm trembling in the grip.

"You were enjoying yourself before, when you could just beat the hell out of me whenever you wanted!"

Vegetto's mouth hung open, gasping for air as his dual voice came out strained.

"Kass...stop. You're...you're using too much..."

Kassava's narrowed eyes intensified, laughing in frustrated amusement.

"Me?! **ME**?!"

Her grip intensified as well, prompting a pained hoarse scream from Vegetto.

"I'm the last person you should be worried about!"

Kassava's eyes darted to the side, hopping back and releasing her grip on Vegetto's throat as a flash of steel swung down inches from her face. She snarled as she launched a fist up towards the attacker, only for the blow to miss its target and a boot shoot into her stomach. Her body shot backwards across the ground, but her expression remained unchanged with no visible signs of pain. Now standing a foot in front of the collapsed Vegetto, Trunks spaced his legs out slightly with his sword drawn, his blue aura surging strongly around his body.

"This isn't you, Kass. This is just the anger blinding you...you know he cares about you."

Kassava scoffed in response, her arms falling to her sides.

"Of course he does. That's why he nearly let us die against Black, even though he could've wiped that asshole off the face of the planet in a minute."

Her right arm rose, a small red energy blast forming at the end of her palm.

"Stand aside, boy. Don't throw away your life, defending that monster."

Trunks' grip on the hilt of his sword intensified, standing strong and speaking with an emotionless tone.

"The only monster I see is you."

Kassava's eyes immediately widened to the brim, letting out a furious roar as she fired off the red energy blast. Trunks roared as well, rapidly slashing downwards at the incoming energy attack to split it in two. His eyes remained narrowed at the sight of the sphere splitting in two in front of him, but barely managed to let out a gasp at the sight of Kassava's fist flying forward between the split halves and colliding straight into his nose. Trunks blasted backwards over Vegetto's still body, disappearing into the indent Vegetto left behind moments earlier from his collision into the crater wall. Vegetto grimaced, his eyes watching the sword land with a loud clang to his left before turning his eyes up to Kassava as she approached.

"I could erase you. Right here...right now."

Kassava balled her hands into fists, her glare still strong with her chest heavily rising and falling.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wipe your pathetic existence from this world."

Vegetto grimaced, propping himself up using his arms.

"Your heart..."

He lifted his chin, struggling to keep himself upright.

"It can't handle the power. Please...calm...down..."

Kassava snarled in response, raising her fists.

"You never believed in me, you never think I can handle myself!

She lifted her chin up, the fire growing stronger.

"Fool...I...am a-"

Kassava roared at the top of her lungs, swinging her arms down and letting out a explosive surge of fire in every direction.

 _ **"GOD!"**_

The flames suddenly disappeared, however, as Kassava's eyes went wide. A warm wave of goosebumps came over her entire body, the sensation washing over her entire form. Her red pupils traveled down, staring down and attempting to lift her arms that now fell limp at her sides. She attempted to take in a breath, her lungs also failing to respond to her mental commands, and felt her body begin to saunter forward. The red and gold hue of her hair began to darken back to its normal shade of black, dropping down from their spiked position in a similar flow to her entire body falling forward towards the ground. Her eyes followed the collapse, most of the sound leaving her ears aside from the muffled dual voice crying out seemingly miles away.

 _"Kass!"_

Kassava twisted to the side from an unknown force guiding her waist, barely registering the sensation of an arm catching onto her. Her vision began to blur, the bright light above nearly blocking the lone blue and orange shape to her right. The voice came out again, but even further away as her entire vision began to completely fade to black.

 ** _"Kass!"_**


	45. Chapter 44: Destined Duel

**Chapter 44: Destined Duel**

* * *

 **Unknown**

 _"What matters most, what I want to see more than anything, is you giving it your all. Understand?"_

 _"You keep pushing yourself too far. Keep up this sort of reckless training, and you just might be the first person to ever rupture their heart from pure effort alone."_

 _"You'll go after him, you'll lose control, and who knows how much you will destroy in the process."_

 _"Kass..."_

The familiar voice grew louder, a whisper amplifying into a strong shout.

 _"Wake up!"_

Kassava's eyes shot open, her entire upper torso flinging up from the ground as she panted heavily for air. Her head quickly glanced around, sitting upright in her normal form without a single scratch along her face or body. Her wide eyes glanced around at the vast empty white void before her, the same voice that spoke ringing out to her left prompting her attention.

"Woah woah, slow down. It's alright, it's over now."

Kassava blinked in confusion, turning to her side and meeting Genn's eyes. Her brother smiled warmly back at her, crouched down with his knees bent as he squatted next to her with his arms on his thighs. Kassava reached up, rubbing her head as she took a moment to glance around again.

"Genn...is that you?"

Genn simply nodded his head once.

"Yeah, I'm the last soul left. The others are gone now."

Kassava propped herself upright, staring back at him in confusion.

"The others?"

Genn nodded.

"You lost control, Kass. Your body gave out...so there wasn't any point staying here. They've moved on...to the Otherworld."

Kassava's face lost color, her head turning down in response.

"Does...does that mean I'm dead?"

Her eyes tightly shut, avoiding the answer she primitively feared most but could still practically see Genn nodding his head.

"Yeah."

Kassava's chest fell heavily, her head hanging low until Genn's voice rung out again.

"Well...technically, yeah."

Kassava blinked, turning her head up at the confusing and cryptic response while Genn smiled down at her.

"But we're going to fix that in a minute."

Kassava raised her eyebrow once more.

"How?"

Genn slowly extended out his right arm, his palm facing up and open in front of her face.

"Take my hand first. We don't have much time, so I'll explain along the way."

Kassava kept her perplexed stare, but did as she was told and reached up, grasping onto Genn's hand.

"Umm...ok?"

She then yelped, a warm sensation of power washing over her entire body as a bright flash of golden energy resonated from around her wrist. She blinked in confusion, turning her head back to Genn once his voice rung out one more time.

"I guess it's kind of my fault for this...I probably should've known the ritual would've had this effect on you. But man, the way you were ripping Zamasu apart was amazing!"

Kassava blinked up at him.

"You think so?"

Genn nodded with a small grin, the energy slowly encasing both of their arms in unison.

"Yeah! You probably couldn't hear the others all talking in your head, but we really thought you were gonna finish it! Mom and dad were so proud of you!"

Kassava frowned, dipping her head back down slightly.

"But I didn't finish him off."

Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Vegetto got in my way."

Genn shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Maybe...but he was just trying to protect you."

Kassava snorted.

"Protect me? Please Genn..."

She waved her free hand in dismal, glancing away with a small scowl.

"He hasn't done a damn thing for me since I've been here. He didn't even really train me: Whis was the one who taught me everything! All I've done is clean up his damn act all the time. He wanted me to be apart of his team, and I did it. He wanted me to be his fighting pal, and I did it."

She grunted.

"But when I wanted someone to talk to, we only talked about his problems. When I wanted to feel safe in someone's arms, I was lifting his ass up out of the rubble..."

Her eyes narrowed intensely.

"And when I wanted to fulfill my destiny, he held me back."

Genn perked his eyebrows.

"Well...he saved your life that one time."

Kassava rolled her eyes, shifting slightly on the ground with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh great, yeah...one time. That makes up for everything!"

Genn sighed lightly and turned his eyes to the side.

"It's not always about you, Kass."

Kassava scoffed lightly again, turning her head back up.

"It's never been about me! None of you ever stopped to ask what I want! What I care about!"

Genn only frowned, watching Kassava angrily gesture around to the empty white void.

"I didn't want to be this stupid Time Patroller or some god of time! All of you kept pushing this onto me like I was your holy savior! You with your damn self righteous crap and Vegetto with his selfish obsession!"

Her lip finally quivered, tears welling in her eyes.

"All I wanted was for us to be a family again. But here you are, pushing me away, trying to bring me back to life. While you get to be with mom and dad, being with them for eternity while I'm trapped here in this world all alone again."

Genn kept his head low for a moment, watching Kassava for a second in silence as she sniffled before speaking up with a small smile.

"You're not going to be alone."

Kassava lifted her gaze slightly, an open echo of a dual voice shattering the serene atmosphere in a pained cry.

"Kass!"

Kassava gasped, the shout jolting her upright while she turned her head towards the sky. Two little slits in the sky quickly expanded out, the image of a massive pair of white gloved thumbs seemingly push the sky apart like they were opening eyelids. Kassava's eyes followed the stare of Vegetto, who looked down from the other side into the open holes. This distraught fear was clear in his expression, the entire area shaking alongside with his arms.

"Wake up Kass! C'mon!"

His eyes trailed down, Trunks soon coming into view on the opposite side. His frown deepened, his hands reaching for something out of view while Trunks' low and emotionless tone rung out.

"Vegetto...her heart..."

Vegetto's head snapped to the side, the panic slowly setting in.

"Get the senzus...now!"

"She's-"

"I don't care damnit!"

Vegetto's outburst subsided in intensity, his momentary rage in his face softening as his own determined hope began to slip. He waited with an extended hand, the bean gently falling into his grasp out of sight while the sound of the his hand crunching the bean into dust rung out, his face lowering inches from hers as he seemingly moved his hand directly below the two ovals.

"Don't do this to me Kass...don't do this to me...c'mon. You've gotta fight this...please..."

Kassava blinked, staring up with wide eyes while Genn nudged her hand with a slight pull, speaking up next.

"Your family's up there, Kass. They need you...especially him. He cares about you...he relies on you now."

He stifled a small, awkward chuckle, glancing down.

"I know it's not perfect, and I'm sorry for forcing you into all of this. But you did it, Kass: you made it. You have a real family now...and a real shot at happiness that you wouldn't have with us."

Kassava only frowned.

"But what if I want to go with you?"

Genn's smile rose.

"Well...I'm not going anywhere, Kass."

Kassava paused for a moment, the answer confusing her without a quick retort, raising her right eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

Genn sighed, his grip tightening along her hand.

"I already said goodbye to mom and dad; they support this decision. One where I had to stall you for a little bit: a heart being rebuilt takes a little bit of time and a lot of...well...personal power. If you knew what I was doing earlier, you might have tried to stop my life energy from restoring yours."

Kassava blinked once, staring back up at him.

"Your life energy?"

The sudden sound of energy whirring above prompted Kassava to spin her head around, looking back up at the open ovals in the sky. Vegetto's head had turned, small strains of tears on the sides of his cheeks but his expression lighting up like the resonating light beaming off of his face from an unknown light source out of sight below the ovals, Trunks' voice ringing out.

"The senzu bean! It's working!"

Kassava blinked, turning her head back to Genn. Her eyes darted down, seeing his outline begin to fade as the glowing energy from before grew stronger around their arms. Kassava gasped, suddenly twisting and pulling on her arm in a desperate bid to break out of Genn's grasp.

"No! Genn!"

Genn barely moved, his arm flowing along with her rapid pulling as she continued to tug on him, his smile still strong with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm not doing anything; it's the senzu bean!"

Kassava grunted, her feet digging into the ground as she pulled her arm with her one free hand.

"Why?! This isn't fair!"

Genn turned his head down, his expression shaking for the first time but his grip still remaining strong. He paused for a moment, the words deeply wounding him, but he soon lifted his chin up with a smile.

"It's not about what's fair. It's about what is right."

He stared down at her, his outline beginning to fade. Kassava relaxed her arm, her eyes widening at the sight of Genn's free hand reaching up to her right cheek, brushing the tear stains away.

"I'm so proud of you, Kass. You'll be a wonderful god of time...and you'll make him the happiest man in the universe."

Kassava swung her arm out in a desperate attempt to grab onto Genn's shoulder, her hand slipping through into the void as he disappeared from view.

 ** _"Genn!"_**

* * *

 **Forbidden Era Unsealed, Forty Years After the Creation of Universe 7**

The glowing light resonating from the left side of Kassava's chest finally subsided, her mouth opening and inhaling a deep breath of air with her eyes tightly shut. Vegetto gasped, leaning back slightly at the sight of her chest steadily rising and falling once again. His expression immediately softened, his dual voice low.

"Trunks..."

Trunks perked his eyebrows, watching Vegetto slowly scoop up Kassava into his arms and rising up to his feet. He took a step forward, holding out the sleeping Kassava to Trunks with narrowed eyes.

"Get her out of here. I'll take of Zamasu."

Trunks frowned.

"Are you nuts? You've seen what he can do now: he'll slaughter you!"

"Trunks!"

Vegetto's eyes softened in intensity, his arms still holding Kassava out to him.

"Trust me on this one, I have a plan. But it won't work if I'm distracted on making sure you two don't get hurt."

Trunks kept his frown, but turned his head down to look over Kassava. His eyes lifted, meeting Vegetto's as his arms lifted and pulled Kassava out of Vegetto's grasp.

"Ok...but if it starts to look like you won't pull through...I'm coming back."

Vegetto's confident smirk returned, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Don't. I have it covered."

He nodded to Trunks, turning on his side.

"Get the 'contingency plan' ready."

Trunks blinked in confusion.

"What is the contingency plan?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"You forgot already?"

His head turned away, fully facing towards the crater left from Kassava's blow to Zamasu and his back to Trunks.

"Just tell Whis to take care of it: he'll know what it means."

Trunks kept his frown, his eyes lifting at the sight of the blinding white light slowly encasing his and Kassava's body.

"Alright...good luck...father."

Vegetto kept his head forward, his eyebrows twitching slightly at Trunks' final word, the light fading behind him. His navy gi ruffled slightly in the breeze, his confiden smirk disappearing into a stern scowl at the ominous pressure slowly building in front of him. His black hair suddenly flashed into a bright shade of blue, the flame like aura mounting around his entire body. Storm force winds blasted out from the small crater shortly after, Vegetto's hair and aura blasting backwards in contrast to his still body watching on.

Emerging from the rock with a thunderous explosion of smoke and dust, Zamasu floated up into the air. His destroyed and disfigured face had been perfectly repaired, pristine in his fused body as he slowly descended down to the ground. His narrowed eyes locked onto Vegetto, his frown remaining with his arms soon falling to his sides.

The two stared at each other for only a second, the stern expression on Zamasu's face giving way first as he glanced around from side to side. His smirk rose slightly, peering over his left shoulder before turning back to Vegetto.

"Where are they?"

Vegetto's narrowed eyes remained strong, his arms at his side.

"They're safe. Far from your reach."

Zamasu shook his head once, taking a step forward.

"Nothing is beyond my reach. The Time Nest could not erase me from history, and neither could Lord Beerus. All will fall before Zamasu."

Vegetto spaced his legs out slightly, tensing his arms.

"Not on my watch."

Zamasu's eyes followed Vegetto's movements, watching him prepare for the first punch. However, Zamasu only chuckled again, his arms still lax at his sides as he stepped forward.

"Do you even realize what you're doing anymore...mortal? Have you no sense of worth or pride?"

Vegetto's eyebrows slightly perked, watching Zamasu shake his head and slowly move up to him. Vegetto remained tense, nearly holding his breath in anticipation, clenching his hands into fists once Zamasu stood inches in front of him. He blinked once, however, watching the fallen Kaioshin carefully move past him and avoided bumping his shoulder. His released his held breath nearly in unison with Zamasu's sudden heavy sight, who stood with his back to Vegetto with his eyes lifting to the sky.

"The son you never wanted has abandoned you...your failed protegee has surpassed you. Your gods tried to erase you...and your power comes from two other Saiyans that you've never even met. The ones you claim to defend have never been anything but a burden to you since the day you arrived, and they will only continue to hold you back."

Zamasu peered over his shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.

"And yet, after all that...after all that has been done on their part to strengthen my immortal body...you still stand here, hoping to defeat me with...what?"

Vegetto's smirk rose slightly, pulling up his arms.

"Why don't you come find out?"

Zamasu only frowned in response, sighing heavily as he turned to face towards Vegetto.

"Put aside your petty ego for a moment and see the big picture, mortal. I am beyond you...I am beyond your god of destruction and your precious little girlfriend. There is nothing you can do to even phase me now."

He narrowed his eyes sharply, his frown still strong.

"Why throw your life away over other mortals who don't care about you? When you can escape now, and become so much stronger?"

Zamasu nodded to the sky, gesturing towards it.

"Think about it; why settle this in a single battle when we can grow even more powerful after countless conflicts? I would become a god greater than anything the universe has ever seen, and I could spare you life when your fragile body starts to crumble and break under the infinite power I wield. You could have exactly what you always dreamed of: an opponent to challenge you until the day when you no longer could keep fighting, a rival you could never overcome. Then you could die in peace, having fulfilled your desire to become the strongest you could possibly be, while I go on to rule all of creation with the power you would push me towards."

Vegetto shrugged his shoulders slightly, his smirk remaining.

"I'm not sure what that was all about, but it sounded like you just want me to punch you."

The smirk rose, scoffing lightly in a sarcastic tone.

"Really...really...hard."

Zamasu's half opened, narrowed eyes barely flinched as he let out a small grunt through his nose.

"This is your last chance. I offer you the same courtesy that you once showed me: leave now and escape. Show me that you can grow stronger, and come back when you have real power. Instead of foolishly throwing away your life for a family that doesn't exist."

Vegetto pulled his arms up, tensing his body fully as he crouched down.

"The offer's tempting, but I decline."

Zamasu's stern gaze looked over Vegetto, falling silent as the fused warrior continued.

"It's just like I told you, Zamas. No time limits...no Trunks with a big sword..."

Vegetto's smirk rose, fully moving into his offensive fighting stance.

"Only me and you...finishing what we started."

Zamasu kept his glare strong, meeting Vegetto's pupils as they suddenly flashed into a blueish glow, eyeing the flame like aura spiralling around the fused warrior's body now that he transformed. He kept his expression, the disappointment clear in both his face and tone.

"So be it."

Vegetto's smirk rose at the sight of Zamasu's white and black aura flaring up from underneath his boots, and soon bolted forward into a charge with his right fist reeled back.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault, Present Day_**

The blinding white quickly faded as Trunks reappeared with Kassava sleeping quietly in his arms, her chest steadily rising and falling. He moved up to the two Kais that rushed up to him first, the Supreme Kai of Time practically flailing her arms.

"What in the world were you two thinking?!"

Trunks kept a small frown, setting Kassava gently onto the main table.

"I know, alright! Things weren't exactly going as planned in there!"

Whis kept a flat expression, glancing between the two.

"Vegetto did not come back with you?"

Trunks shook his head once, turning his eyes up to Whis.

"No...but he told me to tell you to get the contingency plan ready."

Whis furrowed his brow for a moment, but his eyes soon lit up as the realization hit him.

"Oh yes!"

He then smiled, turning towards Beerus who perked his head.

"Lord Beerus, it's time. Is your student ready to fight?"

Beerus narrowed his eyes, turning back to Trunks.

"What good will he do?"

He quickly blinked, his tone suddenly becoming defensive with his chin high in the air.

"I mean...I trained him and all that...but he isn't ready to fight Zamasu yet! He's still...err...recovering! Yes...he is recovering from a very hard session of training right now!"

Whis sighed lightly.

"Lord Beerus...this is not the time. Please just go get him."

Beerus huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine..."

Beerus stood in place for a moment, his eyes still following Whis, who turned back towards the table. His eyebrow twitched for a moment, his tone suddenly rising as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Whis! Aren't you going to fly me there?!"

Whis perked his eyebrows, turning his head slightly towards him.

"Oh...I'm sorry my lord. I'd like to watch the battle, can you not fly yourself?"

Beerus growled, his eyes widening.

"You're my attendant, Whis! You're the one that's supposed to fly me-"

"ENOUGH!"

Beerus suddenly yelped, the Supreme Kai of Time angrily slapping and flaring her arms at Beerus as she pushed him towards the stairway.

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

Beerus growled lowly under his breath, promptly turning on his heel and crossing his arms as he floated casually up the stairs and out the exit way. Whis' eyes followed Beerus until he left, but slowly turned back to Trunks with a heavy frown.

"Why did Vegetto stay? Surely there was no need to stall Zamasu and it will take some time before Gogeta arrives."

Trunks frowned in response, nodding down to the scroll.

"He said he had a plan to beat him."

The screen below had already erupted into flashes of light and energy, the two having already begun the battle as Whis turned his eyes down to the scroll. Trunks shook his head at the sight, watching Vegetto land multiple blows on Zamasu with no effect, yet Zamasu's strikes seemingly miss at each of his few attempts to counter attack.

"He can't even hurt him...even if he is the better fighter."

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hmmm...I see what you're doing."

Trunks' eyebrows perked, caught off guard at Whis' comment, the taller angel's vision locked onto the screen. Trunks peered up at Whis with a confused expression, the tone of Whis' voice indicating he was talking mostly to himself.

"The precision and timing are almost perfect...the responses and attacks are exceptionally placed. You're even feeling the flow of the battle itself."

Whis' eyes narrowed further into slits.

"But you're still thinking instead of just moving."


	46. Chapter 45: Mushin No Shin

**Chapter 45: Mushin No Shin**

* * *

The two warriors battling in the beginning of time rapidly shot through the dark atmosphere above, punch after punch failing to land in an open strike. Vegetto's narrowed eyes deftly kept pace with Zamasu's immense speed, the merged Kaioshin rapidly throwing blow after blow out in sloppy strikes but at speed too fast to simply counter. Vegetto winced, his defense giving way slightly, but managed to sling his elbow forward in a small window of opportunity, striking Zamasu on the cheek. Zamasu fell off balance slightly, attempting to lunge forward again to regain his lost ground, but missed with a punch as Vegetto flipped over his head. With a small roar, Vegetto swung his leg down, punting Zamasu towards the ground.

Zamasu barely grunted, showing no visible signs of pain despite collapsing onto all fours on the ground. He swayed to the side, narrowly dodging Vegetto's boot that struck into the ground. Vegetto's eyes widened, instinctively expecting Zamasu to flow into another strike, but blinked slightly in the confusion at the sight of the merged Kaioshin choosing to push himself upright instead of immediately counterattacking. Vegetto's arms flew up in time to block the first punch Zamasu threw, sliding across the ground. Vegetto swayed and floated backwards across the ground, managing to dodge each of Zamasu's incoming strikes. His right arm shot out, slamming into Zamasu's stomach. However, Zamasu barely even budged under the damage done, ignoring the successful hit and swinging his own fist towards Vegetto's head. Vegetto ducked in time for the fist to swipe out only a few strands of his blue hair, lunging up from a crouch to uppercut Zamasu's chin.

The merged Kaioshin swayed back from the blow slightly, grunting in annoyance as he attempted to swing his own right fist towards Vegetto as he sauntered back. Vegetto yelped, the blow managing to clip his own cheek and promptly stumbling back with a small scratch on his skin, blood slightly dripping from the wound. He soon recorrected himself, panting lightly while Zamasu stood upright with a scowl, glaring down the fused warrior.

"Tsk...damn pest."

Vegetto smirked, pulling his right arm back. At the tips of each finger, five little spheres of blue energy formed, firing forward suddenly as Vegetto threw his arm forward.

"Banshee Blast!"

Zamasu narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the five spheres rapidly close the gap towards him. His power spiked, preparing to tank the hits, but he perked his eyebrows at the sight of all five suddenly veering off into opposite directions. He glanced around, watching the spheres come to a halt in random spots along the ground and sky, floating still. The light in the area darkening rapidly prompted Zamasu to turn his head back towards Vegetto, who held his arms behind his back.

"Ka...me..."

Zamasu shot forward in an instant, closing the gap to Vegetto in an instant and swung his right arm forward. The blow missed completely, sailing through air and connecting to the floor much to Zamasu's shock. His eyes widened, whirling back up to his feet and turning his head to the sound of the dual voice above his head. Vegetto floated upside down, next to one of the small energy spheres as the bright blue energy began to grow larger behind his back.

"Ha...me..."

Zamasu snarled, bolting up into the sky and throwing another fist forward towards Vegetto. He missed again, sailing through the air where Vegetto floated a millisecond ago and past the small energy sphere. He shook his head in confusion, but soon spun to his left at the sound of the dual voice roaring violently in the sky.

 ** _"HA!"_**

The massive beam of blue energy shot forward from Vegetto's outstretched hands, who now floated a few hundred meters away next to another one of the five energy spheres he left behind. His eyes instantly narrowed, promptly cutting off the energy wave and forming ten more little spheres of energy at the ends of his fingertips without seeing how Zamasu would handle his blast. He slung both arms forward, the little spheres all forming random spot all along the immediate area.

Vegetto gasped in time, the wind around his body blasting back as Zamasu shot forward, having dodged the massive wave of energy and instantly closing the gap to him. Vegetto grunted as he swayed to the side to narrowly dodge the first strike, instinctively throwing his left fist forward and striking Zamasu's ribs without much effect as he rose his free hand to his forehead, two fingers lightly pressing onto it. Zamasu swung again with his opposite arm, hitting only the air as Vegetto disappeared from sight once again.

Reappearing on the opposite side of the small little dome of dots formed from his last set of blasts, Vegetto quickly formed ten more little spheres at the ends of his fingertips, hurling them up to the sky and to his left. His eyes turned back to Zamasu, tensing slightly as he formed another large sphere of blue energy in his palm.

"Big Bang-"

Zamasu crashed into the floor once again, missing Vegetto who soon reappeared high in the sky next to a small sphere of blue energy.

"Attack!"

The massive sphere shot down, connecting with Zamasu's back and erupting into a massive explosion of smoke and fire.

* * *

 _ **Time Vault, Present Day**_

Whis kept an emotionless expression, looming over the screen as the image of the battle played out before him. Trunks blinked, watching on with wide eyes.

"Woah...look at that."

Whis nodded.

"He's using those spheres as signatures to teleport to using Instant Transmission. To compensate for the speed difference."

Trunks nodded.

"This is it then, this is his big plan. If he can keep this up...Zamasu's body will continue to wear down enough to the point where Vegetto can finally finish him off."

Whis turned his eyes slightly towards the Elder Kai, who peered down at the screen with a small frown.

"Zamasu isn't stupid. He has to have figured it out by now...there's something wrong here."

Trunks blinked, staring down at the screen.

"Something wrong? How?"

Whis' flat voice came out next, prompting both the Elder Kai and Trunks to turn their heads towards him.

"He's hiding something."

* * *

The smoke left in the wake of Vegetto's last attack suddenly dispelled away under immense wind and pressure, Zamasu's slumped form standing in the small crater left behind. His hateful glare turned upward, the skin along his body regenerating while he stared down a smirking Vegetto, who floated high above with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong, Zamas? Can't keep up?"

Zamasu straightened himself up, remaining silent in response. His eyes glanced around, finally taking note of the multitude of ki blasts, prompting Vegetto to narrow his eyes with a frown.

 _Damn...he figured it way too soon. Need to get back under his skin and keep him angry..._

Vegetto's concerned stare quickly morphed back into a confident smirk, uncrossing his arms.

"Looks like you finally figured out what I'm doing. Took you long enough...here I thought you were just going to roll over and keep taking the hits."

Zamasu grunted, his arms tensing.

"Clever little trick. But it all ends here."

With a small smirk forming, Zamasu pulled his right arm back. Swiping to the side from right to left, Zamasu swung his arm out as each of the small little spheres in the sky erupted into a huge assortment of bright yellow and orange light. He lowered his arm slowly, but instantly stumbled to the side from a sudden knee to his ribs. Vegetto quickly dashed after him, pulling his fists back before throwing them forward in a rapid onslaught with yellow energy surging around his finger tips. Zamasu quickly caught himself and turned in time to face the barrage head on, throwing his arms up and parrying each strike. The Kaioshin's eyes followed the movements of Vegetto's hands, attempting to avoid the yellow energy, and smirking slightly at the sight of each finger losing its glow after a strike.

"Nice try. But you're too slow to hit me with that desperate little energy strike."

Vegetto's arms continued to shoot forward, the fingers now completely devoid of any trace of light aside from the blue aura.

"I wasn't trying to hit you with them."

Zamasu blinked, breaking the barrage and knocking Vegetto back a step with a light kick. His eyes widened, staring up at the sky to see the massive trail of yellow spheres now covering the sky once more, surrounding him completely. His face slowly contorted into annoyance and rage as he turned his head back down to Vegetto, who chuckled lightly with a confident smirk, having cupped his hands behind his back. The bright blue energy forming in Vegetto's palms sucked the light from the sky, the fused warrior's smirk rising.

"You can try to wipe them out and take the blast head on, or try to stop me and catch this attack from behind again. It's your call."

Zamasu stood with his arms at his side, growling heavily in aggitation. He glanced back up to the sky, but quickly turned around at the sound of the energy ominously whirring loudly from the growing power in Vegetto's palms, the fused warrior's confident tone ringing out strongly over the growing winds.

"Take as much time as you want! I'm more than happy to keep building up the power behind this attack while you think about your options!"

Zamasu kept a strong glare, but softened slightly in his expression. Vegetto's smirk instantly vanished, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Zamasu breaking out into a smirk of his own.

"Well done, mortal. You've come up with a good plan in this desperation to protect your loved ones. Enough to push me to the end of my immediate stores of energy...and put me in an unwinnable situation. I knew that if anyone was going to prove a threat to my plans for domination...it wouldn't be the gods, nor your failed protegee. It would be you, my old nemesis, and you surely did not disappoint."

Vegetto's eyes narrowed, staring down Zamasu while the merged Kaioshin clapped his hands together mockingly.

"But...I prepared for this day, just in case my immortality somehow did not secure my victory. I knew that I had to be versatile, and as you put it, 'have more options' if I wanted to make sure nothing could stop me. So I did my research...I studied you and your family as you know. And discovered a fruitful endeavor used by you and your friends over the years that would benefit me in a far greater manner."

Zamasu squatted down low, grinning and barring his teeth as an ominous glow of red slowly overtook his body.

"A technique I've been saving for years...a technique that I had planned to unveil if your kind ever got the better of me if I somehow, were to find myself in a situation like this..."

Vegetto blinked heavily, his own body sliding back under the sheer output in energy as a massive red aura suddenly spiralled up from underneath Zamasu's white boots, the merged Kaioshin's voice thundering out.

"KAIOKEN!"

Vegetto gasped, quickly throwing his arms forward to launch the massive wave of blue energy towards the growing red power. Zamasu's smirk only widened, standing completely straight as the wave struck him head on, splitting around his form while he casually bolted forward through the massive torrent of energy. Vegetto's eyes widened, watching Zamasu travel through the energy itself and instantly closing the small gap to him. Popping out of the energy wave, Zamasu roared as he connected a heavy fist to Vegetto's cheek, sending the fused warrior flipping backwards along the ground. Vegetto winced heavily in pain, crashing through the dirt and rock for only a second before vaulting high into the air to gain some ground, only to crash back down towards the surface from the force of Zamasu's boot slamming into his back. He yelped, quickly being punted up towards the left before he could reach the ground, flipping around and seeing Zamasu already arriving in the middle of his trajectory in the blink of an eye. Vegetto quickly threw up two fingers to his forehead, teleporting to the opposite direction of where Zamasu floated next to one of the few yellow spheres left. However, Vegetto cried out in pain again as Zamasu's fist shot into his ribs, crashing back to the surface. Vegetto slid across the ground on both feet, clutching his side while he slowly rose up to his feet, panting heavily. A small trail of blood dripped down from the right corner of his mouth, his narrowed blue eyes watching Zamasu gracefully land on the ground only a few steps away. The merged Kaioshin chuckled, raising an eyebrow with a mocking tone.

"What's wrong, Vegetto? Can't keep up?"

Vegetto continued to pant, glaring down Zamasu who held his arms out with a deep breath of air.

"This is the divine grace of my power. The technique your kind has clung to for a desperate power increase, makes my body whole. The Kaioken has a specific drawback, gracing your body with it's power at the price of tearing it apart over time."

His smirk widened.

"But for me, the power rises steadily, and the more it damages my body, the stronger it becomes. My cells regenerate stronger than ever, allowing me to raise the power to even greater heights in this continuous evolution that has no limit or end."

He dropped his arms to his sides.

"This...mortal...is true divinity."

Vegetto lifted his arm up, rubbing the blood away with his wrist. He soon straightened himself out completely, clenching his fists with a determined stare.

"Tsk...I should've known it wouldn't be this easy..."

His own smirk returned, clenching his fists together and flaring his blue aura violently before Zamasu.

"Alright Zamas...no more holding back. Let's end this."

With a thunderous roar, Vegetto's blue hair rapidly shot down over his back down to his waist, powering up instantly to his Super Saiyan Blue 3 form and rapidly blasting across the ground with his fists raised. Zamasu only smirked back, floating back on the defensive as Vegetto launched forward into another onslaught of punches and kicks.

* * *

Trunks' expression lifted slightly at the sight of the battle, smiling half way.

"Look...he's not even scared of Zamasu's trump card. He just might be able to pull this off."

Whis kept a small frown, his voice flat when he spoke.

"Look closer, Trunks."

Trunks blinked once in confusion, glancing back down at the screen for a moment. His eyes followed the near even exchange of blows, Vegetto's cocky and confident expression strong on his face while Zamasu's rage continued to boil in his expression. Trunks frowned, turning back to Whis.

"What? He looks like he's in complete control."

Whis shut his eyes.

"On the surface, perhaps."

His eyes opened slowly, narrowing at the screen shortly after.

"But he is absolutely terrified of the power difference. Just as he deceived Buu from figuring out his plan to save his absorbed family, he is trying to deceive Zamasu into believing that he is stronger than he appears through arrogance."

Trunks frowned, turning back to the screen as Whis continued.

"He has survived because of his immense effort and perfect counters of a novice fighter who barely has the teachings of the Kaioshins mastered. All it takes is one clean, strong hit from Zamasu...and it's over."

The Supreme Kai raised an eyebrow.

"So why isn't he running?! Zamasu just showed he can outlast him with the Kaioken: his power is just going to rise to the point where even Vegetto can't do any damage to him!"

Whis kept his eyes narrowed, sighing lightly.

"He's following Genn's example...of struggling against a fighter well beyond his power to control."

His eyes shifted towards the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai.

"He's attempting to obtain Ultra Instinct."

Trunks turned his head up, raising an eyebrow.

"Ultra Instinct? What's that?"

Whis turned his head slightly, his eyes meeting Trunks.

"The state of the gods, rooted in mastery of combat. The art of the body moving on its own, uninhibited by emotion or hesistating thoughts."

His frown deepened at the sight of Vegetto throwing Zamasu across the ground with both arms, shortly straightening himself and panting heavily on the screen.

"Unlike Genn, Vegetto is approaching it all wrong; all of his attacks, all of his plans, are rooted in his mind's attempt to defeat Zamasu."

Trunks kept his eyebrow raised.

"So? What's wrong with that?"

Whis kept his eyes on the screen.

"Oh...forgive me. I forgot you have not been properly instructed on the truth of your body and mind."

Trunks' confused expression as Whis turned with a small smile, raising his finger up to the ceiling.

"You probably assume that when you get tired, it's simply your muscles inability to continue fighting, correct?"

Trunks nodded curtly.

"Yeah...that's how it works."

Whis shook his head.

"You are wrong. It will take many years and complete change in discipline to understand, but the truth is that your body does not tire as easily as you believe. Its strength is far beyond what you or any other device or sense can possibly measure."

His smile rose.

"But it does feel that desire to stop...not because it is tired...but because it begins to doubt the capability of your own conscious mind. With every failed attempt to defeat your opponent...your body grows restless, ready to take control and finish the job."

Trunks glanced around for a moment, his expression uneasy in an attempt to take in the information.

"Ok...then why doesn't it?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Because your mind won't let it. Think about it: when was the last time you let your body control your actions, hmm?"

Trunks kept a small frown, his eyes turning at the sight of Vegetto's blue aura exploding outward on screen. The two fighters were locked in a rapid exchange of blows, Vegetto gaining the upper hand and knocking Zamasu away with a strong right punch.

"In extreme circumstances and under immense pressure, your mind shuts off because it is too slow to keep up and your body rises to the challenge to overcome the burden. Yet as soon as that pressure alleviates enough, the mind takes control again, and you suddenly begin to have thoughts and emotions race into your thinking while your power lessens."

Whis turned his eyes back to Trunks.

"Control is a privilege your mind jealously guards, and with each failed attempt, your body begins to rebel against it. It begins to resist fighting for a leadership that cannot grant victory through strategy or complexity. That is why you feel heavy: not because your body can't rise to the occasion, but because it doesn't want to anymore."

The taller angel turned back to the screen, watching Vegetto and Zamasu now locked with their hands clasped together, trying to overcome one another through sheer strength. Vegetto's arms trembled heavily, his body caving slightly under Zamasu's strength as steam begain to rise off his arms.

"Vegetto's mind is perhaps the most talented for combat that I have ever seen, but even it succumbs to the inefficiency of thinking while moving. The heat...the power...it's ready to come out. But if he cannot let the body take control...then his mind will take him down just as it has done with so many others."


	47. Chapter 46: The Proud Saiyan Fusion

**Chapter 46: The Proud Saiyan Fusion**

* * *

Vegetto roared at the top of his lungs as his long blue hair swayed behind him, his fists flying forward in rapid strikes with blow after blow into Zamasu's chest and face. The merged Kaioshin sauntered and swayed back and forth from the blows, an uppercut from Vegetto's right fist sending him stumbling backwards in a heavy daze. Vegetto quickly crouched low, springing forward and slamming his right fist square into Zamasu's face, denting into the merged Kaioshin's head with the force of the blow. Zamasu hacked in pain, only for his head to suddenly whip to the side from Vegetto's left shin slamming into his ear.

The long blue hair slowly fell still behind Vegetto's back, his eyebrow less and narrowed eyes glaring down Zamasu as the merged Kaioshin struggled up to his feet. A snarl escaped his lips, his green head deformed from where Vegetto's leg had struck him, his eyes and nose smushed together.

"Ungh...you...you haven't beaten me yet!"

Zamasu's deformed suddenly bulged out, the indents correct themselves as his skin morphed and twitched violently. His face and head returned to their normal shapes shortly after, a stern yet calm expression on his face while he glared Vegetto down.

Vegetto perked his eyes slightly, ducking down to narrowly dodge the sudden swing of violent red energy in the form of a blade around Zamasu's forearm. The red blade cut through some of Vegetto's hair, Zamasu's bending at the elbow and quickly shooting down in a follow up strike. The blade, however, only pierced through the dirt, Vegetto flipping backwards into the sky. His blue eyes widened, his arms quickly flinging up to block the incoming blow from above in the form of Zamasu's non-weaponized arm, a thunderous shockwave erupting high above. Grimacing heavily, Vegetto grunted while he floated down to the ground underneath the weight of the blow, his white boots soon connecting with the floor.

Zamasu landed shortly after, his sinister smirk rising at the sight of Vegetto's arms trembling underneath his own.

"Yes...at long last, my moment has come. This is your limit...you can't keep this up."

His knee swung up shortly after, aiming towards Vegetto's chest. The fused warrior scoffed at the sight, his own left knee shooting up to punt the incoming blow to the side, his leg locking out shortly after and swinging into a quick sweep to knock Zamasu off his feet.

"Tsk...I can counter your sloppy form all day."

Vegetto roared as he whirled around, roundhouse kicking the off balance Zamasu across the ground with a forceful blow. Vegetto landed gently shortly after, his muscles still tense. However, he grimaced slightly, his long blue hair swaying slightly as his legs caved in just a bit. His breathing came out in a labored pant, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

 _Damn...my energy is draining fast, and Zamasu keeps coming back for more. I have to find a way to end this quick._

His blue eyes followed Zamasu, watching the merged Kaioshin saunter up to his feet. A sinister grin remained on Zamasu's face, chuckling darkly as his body awkwardly straightened itself out, drastically twitching while his body repaired the damage. He soon stood tall with a sense of regality, however, and elegantly brushed off the right shoulder of his garb with a confident smirk.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, Vegetto. But even you have your limits."

Vegetto grunted, crouching down slightly.

"Too bad you'll never push me to them!"

The growing steam off his arms swayed with the blue aura as Vegetto launched forward, throwing out his first blow with a tumultuous roar. Zamasu's confident expression morphed slowly in surprise, struggling to catch the fist. Yet Vegetto's left arm moved much slower than he anticipated, his blue eyes widening as they moved faster than the arm itself.

 _Go!_

Zamasu's smirk returned, leaning his head back enough to allow Vegetto's arm to sail past his face without contact. Vegetto winced, his instinctive response to twisted his body around to swing a round house kick into Zamasu's ribs. However, as he turned, his legs buckled underneath him and caused him to collapse down onto the floor on all fours. Vegetto groaned in pain, panting heavily as steam continued to rise off his body.

 _No, not now!_

His head turned slightly at the sound of Zamasu's amused laughter, his eyes picking up the sight of a white boot that suddenly slammed directly into his face. Vegetto cried out as he blasted across the ground, tumbling through the hard dirt and slowly sliding to a halt in the rubble. He grimaced heavily, struggling to even lift his arms up and propping them upright onto the ground. His eyes narrowed fiercely, groaning loudly as his arms trembled in an attempt to lift his body up and the steam rising off nearly every inch of his body.

 _Get...up!_

* * *

Trunks' eyes widely stared down at the development, his concern clear in his voice.

"What's happening to him?"

Whis leaned forward slightly, his own tone lacking the emotion of Trunks'.

"His body is quitting on him. It will no longer let him continue fighting."

The Supreme Kai of Time held up both hands towards her face, her worried frown deepening.

"This is bad...he'll die."

Whis shook his head once.

"No, this is good."

All three of the spectators turned their eyes to Whis, who kept his on the screen.

"If he can just let go, his body will take control and finish this battle."

His eyebrows narrowed.

"But he must give up his pride, or the body will bring him down."

* * *

The ground beneath Vegetto trembled slightly, his arms finally collapsing completely while his head collapsed onto the floor. His blue hair began to recede slowly, his eyebrows returning while his face pressed onto the floor, glancing off to the left. His eyes fluttered a bit, blinking a couple of times while his labored panting slowed.

 _I can't...do it. I thought I could hold it...but my body..._

He grimaced heavily, tensing under the rising steam with a low growl.

 _It's too weak...I can't keep this up._

Vegetto barely noticed the sound of Zamasu's boots casually striding across the ground in front of him, his eyes and face still resting on the floor while the merged Kaioshin loomed over him. Zamasu's smirk remained strong, his eyes narrowing slightly down at Vegetto.

"There are still twenty three hours, fifty five minutes, and thirty three seconds left in the day...mortal. Looks like you were wrong...you won't be countering anything anymore."

He rose his right hand slowly into the air, a sinister white blade of raw energy forming around his forearm while he calmly spoke down at Vegetto lying at his feet.

"Two hundred and twelve years...countless hours of torture. Failed visions for the future, and burning passions to see our wills imposed on others have delivered us both to this moment. We have both given ourselves to the test of battle, and now here I stand, as fate's victor."

Zamasu's smirk grew slightly, the blade whirring to life as he cocked his elbow back, poising for his final strike.

"The reaper has come, mortal. You fought admirably...but even you cannot escape your fate. The beauty in your kind is that you will always end, no matter how far you come."

The merged Kaioshin's lips lifted into a smirk, the energy growing around his arm.

"And now, the strongest mortal in all of creation...the greatest sin of all, will be purged by my hand. How wonderful."

Vegetto tightly shut his eyes, struggling to move under the impending danger. Yet despite his efforts, the only movement came in the form of the steam radiating stronger off his body, his limbs refusing to budge.

 _Move...move damn you!_

* * *

Whis' eyes narrowed at the screen before him.

 _Stop fighting. You have no other choice; just let it take control._

* * *

Zamasu narrowed his eyes slightly, shifting his arm forward slightly.

"Here it comes..."

He quickly swung the blade down, his eyes widening while his body tensed.

"Farewell!"

However, as soon as the parting was announced, Zamasu stopped the movement of the energy blade. The volatile white energy singed the back of Vegetto's blue gi, but soon retreated shortly after. Zamasu kept a stern stare for a moment, cautiously circling to Vegetto's side and eyeing the fusion suspiciously. His eyebrows slowly perked as the realization hit him, letting out a quick grunt in amusement.

"So it's true after all. You really can't fight back!"

Vegetto's eyes slowly opened, the blue pupils darting down to the floor as he continued to pant.

 _Trunks...Kass...they're counting on me. Everyone's...counting on me._

Vegetto's eyebrows narrowed, snarling again while his eyes looked over his body.

 _But you don't care...none of them matter to **you**. You just want to rest and quit when it gets tough...you're not a true warrior._

The steam radiated more violently, Vegetto's entire body trembling again. His neck was the first to finally give, heavily twitching as Vegetto struggled to lift up his chin with a heavy groan.

 _You don't get to have what you want today...get up!_

His right arm shot up next, the steam breaking off his limbs as a violent surge of the blue energy erupted around his limb. Vegetto pushed himself upright slowly, the ground denting beneath his glove while his upper body raised slightly off the floor.

 _You will listen to me...you will obey me. And if I die here today, then you're coming with me!_

Zamasu's eyebrows raised slightly, quickly lunging forward with the blade. Vegetto's left arm shot up shortly after, another explosion of blue energy surging once Zamasu's weaponized arm rested cleanly in the white glove gripping onto his wrist. Zamasu blinked hard once at the sight, the monsterous blue flames engulfing Vegetto's entire body and rapidly snuffing out the steam. The gleam in Vegetto's eyes returned, his hair expanding out once again into his third stage of Super Saiyan Blue.

* * *

Whis' eyebrows perked at the display, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh dear."

Trunks turned his head slightly, his eyes lifting to Whis.

"What?"

The taller angel kept a stern stare, watching the screen intensely as a heavy frown formed.

"He was already beaten...his body had quit. This..."

His frown deepened.

"This isn't supposed to be happening. Perhaps...this is something else entirely."

Trunks turned back to the screen, his confusion strong.

"What are you talking about Whis? What's happening to him?"

Whis nodded once to the image of Vegetto, the blue energy and steam swirling violently together around his body.

"The heat...the power. In all my years, I have seen the struggle for control between the body and the mind. But not once, not in any student I have ever trained, had I seen the perfect balance where both work together in harmony."

Trunks' eyebrows perked slightly.

"Are you saying..."

Whis nodded once.

"Perhaps...he has done it."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked.

"This is Ultra Instinct?"

Whis kept a stern expression, his eyes never once leaving the screen.

"We shall see."

* * *

Vegetto let out a ground shattering roar as he suddenly swung out his right arm into a fist, propelling Zamasu through the hard ground a few hundred meters away. His eyes twitched violently as he stood, the blue energy surging underneath while his arms trembled at his sides.

"This will end it...all of my power."

Vegetto hurled his arms out, bringing the ends of his palms crashing together with yellow spheres of energy exploding off his gloves. He held the Final Flash pose for only a second, his arms curling up behind his back as the energy grows.

"I will win...I won't lose to this trash..."

His blue pupils locked tightly onto the rubble Zamasu disappeared into, the blueish glow giving way slightly to the shine of a bright silver for a moment. The energy behind his back expanded out violently, rapidly sucking the light from the sky as his dual voice shifted slightly with an ominous tone.

 _"D̗͕e̟̜͖͚͈͚͓̟s̻̘t̝̦r͈͍̠͓̺͕̹o̠̲y͈̭̙͚̬̹ͅ...Zamas!"_

Vegetto let out another thunderous roar, emitting a pitch and sound unfamiliar to his original dual voice.

 _ **"F̭̟̖̰̥̪i̬͚̹̥n̬̟a̤̟̠͓̙͍l ̼͈͙͚̥͓K͔a̫̟̜̝̞̦m̝͕͎͉̦̙e͔̞̖͔h̘̲ͅam͖̻͍eh̻̦a͕!"**_

His arms flung forward, throwing out a violent, monsterous stream of pure blue energy that rapidly closed in on the target across the way. Zamasu barely had time to rise up from underneath the rubble, his head turning just as the stream of energy slammed into his body and engulfed him. Vegetto slouched forward slightly after the blast made contact, his arms instantly dropping towards the floor while the surging blue aura disappeared from his body. His hair receded back to its normal length and reverted to its original color, his eyes half open while he panted heavily, his legs trembling underneath him. A growing pit in his stomach began to resonate, hanging his head slightly in anticipation. A massive burst of wind dispelled the smoke shortly later, Vegetto tightly shutting his eyes in anguish at the responding surging of the energy signature he counted on disappearing entirely.

Zamasu stood tall as ever, his red aura flaring violently clearly with the smoke completely gone. His body was already repairing the damage of the blast, his left arm slowly twitching and developing from thin air as he reached up with his right, dusting the shoulder mockingly once it had been completely regenerated.

"Forgive me, I don't believe you heard me under all the energy you just threw out there. Let me repeat myself."

His red aura flared once more, his smirk rising as he calmly uttered his next sentence.

 ** _"Times Four."_**

Vegetto panted heavily, his head still hanging low while his arms sagged. His vision began to blur, the steam beginning to rise again while he nearly dropped to a knee in anguish.

 _I...failed. I can't go on..._

His legs buckled underneath him, slowly dropping towards the ground and his knee about to impact the floor.

 _I'll...rest now..._

Vegetto's head finally sagged forward, his body nearly collapsing entirely much to Zamasu's amusement. However, the amused grin from the merged Kaioshin instantly vanished, watching Vegetto's body suddenly freeze in place in front of him. Zamasu's smirk soon returned, casually strolling forward with an confident tone.

"Having second thoughts standing against me, are we?"

Zamasu came to a halt in front of the slumped Vegetto, looking over the unresponsive fighter with narrowed eyes. His smirk rose slightly along with his right hand, the energy blade reforming along his forearm, holding it in place while he spoke.

"Let this be your final lesson you take to Otherworld, mortal. Here you saunter after using all your might, all your power. And in the end, you couldn't even change how I end up killing you."

The merged Kaioshin smirked, lunging forward with his arm. The blade slashed violently through the air, quickly descending toward Vegetto's unguarded head. However, Zamasu kept his posture the same, barely batting an eye once he felt the grip of Vegetto's gloved hand along his wrist. His eyes glanced down to Vegetto for a moment, his focus wavering slightly at the sight of Vegetto's form being completely awkward and zombie like, the arm seemingly having moved on its own. Yet Zamasu broke out into a smirk shortly after, his free hand positioned near Vegetto's ribs.

"Did you think I was a fool? The first blade was to trick you, to give the second one-"

Zamasu blinked, stopping mid sentence at the sensation of Vegetto's hand now gripping onto his other wrist before the energy blade could even form. He stared down with wide eyes, having been unable to sense the movements and seeing Vegetto awkwardly holding onto his arms, still slumped over. Zamasu snarled, swinging his left elbow forward while his wrist was still locked in Vegetto's grip in an attempt to knock the fusion back. However, he yelped slightly as he was spun around by the arms, his elbow snapping once Vegetto's arms pulled up. Zamasu stumbled across the ground shortly after once a boot firmly slammed into the back of his rear, quickly whirling back around with raised arms.

His wide eyes looked over Vegetto in front of him, staring down the slumped over fighter that appeared to be asleep. He grit his teeth together, growling lowly with a frustrated grunt.

"What is this?!"

Zamasu's eyes perked, the answer to his question coming in the form of a intense surge of heat all around him. His eyes widened even further, the sight of a silver, ominous flame slowly swirling around Vegetto's arms. The two arms lifted up on their own, the hands slowly balling into tight fists while the remainder of Vegetto's body remained slumped forward. Zamasu blinked hard again, glancing around at the sudden emitting of a dark, deep voice from seemingly nowhere.

 ** _"D̝̫̳̘e̬͎̘͇͎̘̙s̞̣̻̟͓̲̝̖̻t͎̱̯̣̫͕r̗o̟̹̘y͎̰͖ͅ..."_**

* * *

Zamasu quickly narrowed his eyes, watching on for a moment as the two floating arms coated in silver flames shifted the slumped body around, the arms moving into Vegetto's signature offensive pose. The merged Kaioshin lunged forward, swinging his fists forward towards Vegetto's chest. His eyes slowly widened after each blow thrown, each fist expertly and lightly parried away from the target by Vegetto's arms, Zamasu's frustration growing in the failures until he roared violently, throwing out a right kick.

The blow connected cleanly to Vegetto's responding shin, the left leg having risen up to counter the hit awkwardly like the arms. Zamasu quickly pulled back his leg with a gasp, watching the silver flame soon engulf the same appendage and quickly leaping back a step.

"This heat..."

A cold shiver ran up Zamasu's spine suddenly, despite the growing heat, at the sound of the dark, primal voice ringing out again in front of him. No words were uttered, only a single, low primal growl rung out. Zamasu lunged forward once again with a snarl of his own, swinging wildly towards Vegetto's arms and aiming for the last appendage that did not glow with the silver flame. He glared strongly at the sensation of missing the leg itself, quickly spinning up to his feet and swinging his fist forward towards Vegetto's chest, only for the knuckles to slam into the middle of Vegetto's boot, the leg now elevated high enough to block the strike.

Zamasu quickly pulled his arm back, yelping once the silver flame erupted and burned his green skin. He glared angrily at the sight of Vegetto standing somewhat upright with his arms and legs radiating with the silver fire but with his head still slumped forward and his eyes closed like he was in a deep slumber.

"So what...another power up, another transformation?! You can't defeat me mortal: I will outlast you!"

He bolted forward again, lunging forward and swinging his right fist forward with a thunderous roar. The blow struck head on, slamming into the orange undershirt and the center of Vegetto's chest, yet his body did not budge a single inch despite the monstrous shockwave that shattered the ground behind him. Zamasu barely had time to react to the sight of the silver flame slowly coating Vegetto's torso, his eyes widening with a hack at the sudden gloved hand clasping tightly onto his neck. Zamasu twitched and squirmed underneath the pressure constricting his throat, Vegetto's right arm slowly lifting him off the ground and into the air. Zamasu stared down, clawing at the grip to no avail while Vegetto's head rolled to the left, soon elevating itself upright. His entire neck and body suddenly vibrated for an intense moment, an ominous whir of intense energy surging to life as the silver flames exploded up from around Vegetto's body, engulfing his entire form. Zamasu's eyes gleamed in the intense display of heat and power, watching the little particles of light rise up around Vegetto's body with the flames, taking in the sight of Vegetto's black hair now shining a bright, matching silver.

Vegetto's closed eyes slowly opened, the silver pupils turned down towards the floor with a light expression on his face like he just woke up from a nap. His eyes moved together as they first turned up towards the sky, then away from Zamasu to the left.

Zamasu nearly gasped in instinctive fear as Vegetto's eyebrows narrowed into a fierce and deadly glare, the silver pupils finally darting to the right and instantly locking onto the merged Kaioshin locked firmly in his grasp. Zamasu squirmed heavily again, watching Vegetto's arm tense heaily, his dual voice accompanied by the same dark and primal voice that had rung out earlier.

 ** _"Z̛̺a̤͉̠͇̖̜̹͉͙̕͜m̱̼͙̟̦͎͔a̶̮̫͖̜͎̲̘̪ş̳͚̠͢"_**


	48. Chapter 47: Migatte No Gokui

**Chapter 47: Migatte No Gokui**

* * *

 **Present Day, Time Vault**

"Silver hair."

"Silver eyes."

"Incredible fire."

Trunks, the Elder Kai, and the Supreme Kai of Time all huddled close together in front of the screen depicting the image of the newly transformed Vegetto. Their wide eyes barely budged from the sight, Trunks turning his head slightly towards Whis.

"Whis...what is this?"

Whis held a small smile, looming over the three and standing upright.

"Well, if you allow me to take a look, maybe I can explain."

All three instinctively stepped back, Whis nodding politely before stepping closer towards the table. His smile vanished in an instant, rubbing his chin while he studied the image with narrowed eyes. Trunks perked an eyebrow, glancing between the screen and Whis for a moment.

"So...what is it? Is this Ultra Instinct?"

Whis nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Ah yes, this sort of power..."

Trunks kept a concerned stare, watching as Whis turned his head up from the screen with a warm smile.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Trunks fell onto the floor with a hard thud, quickly launching back up to his feet with his fists raised.

"What do you mean you have no idea?! You've been training everyone here on Ultra Instinct, and you can't even tell if that's it?!"

Whis kept his smile, leaning up.

"Of course I can tell. Ultra Instinct is not simply a power up: it is a state of being."

His head turned slightly, the sound of Beerus' voice raising slightly from the entrance.

"Whis!"

Whis perked an eyebrow, watching Beerus descend slowly down the steps with a heavy scowl. His smile returned, however, at the sight of another warrior descending the steps to his side.

"The palace is a mess. When we get home, you have a lot of cleaning to do!"

Whis stifled a small chuckle, covering his mouth.

"Forgive me, my lord. I trust your journey went well?"

Beerus grunted, crossing his arms and shifting his eyes towards Gogeta, who stood with a flat expression.

"He's here, and he's ready to fight. What more do we need to end this?"

Trunks held a small grin, clenching his fist together.

"Alright, with Gogeta on our side too, Zamasu is finished!"

Whis turned his head back down to the screen, gesturing for Beerus to come forward.

"Lord Beerus, what do you make of this?"

Beerus perked his eyebrows, uncrossing his arms and stepping up to the table. His narrowed eyes immediately locked onto the sight of the transformed Vegetto, but quickly shot his glare back up to Whis with a heavy scowl.

"What have you done?"

Whis kept his smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Lord Beerus?"

Beerus growled in annoyance, turning fully to face towards him.

"You discovered something about the Super Saiyan God from history, didn't you? You unfairly used it to your advantage...and taught your student a transformation I didn't know."

He crossed his arms.

"That's cheating, Whis."

Whis kept his smile.

"No, I simply trained him in the same manner I taught you."

Beerus cocked an eyebrow, his tone indicating his confusion.

"What are you trying to suggest, Whis?"

Whis nodded down to the screen.

"You have been surpassed, Lord Beerus."

Beerus blinked, instantly turning back to the screen.

"What?! Then this form...is..."

Whis suddenly lost his smile, frowning down at the sight.

"I'm not sure...yet. But the power rise is significant: this silver fire signals something I've never quite seen before."

Whis leaned forward closer, the still image of Vegetto shifting his stance catching his eyes.

"His body is moving on its own...he appears to be utilizing perfect movements. Yet, his demeanor...his stance...all of it is different than typical Vegetto."

Gogeta moved forward next, his own eyes taking in the sight with a small frown.

"Perhaps he's attempting a new style?"

Whis kept his frown.

"Perhaps...but my real concern is different than simply changing a combat stance. Ultra Instinct is the perfect harmony of mind and body, where the focus of the mind and the will of the body work in unison to overcome the obstacles."

He nodded to the screen.

"This, I fear, may not be unison...but one overpowering the other."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

Whis kept his stern stare.

"That might not be our Vegetto anymore."

* * *

Stumbling backwards across the ground, Zamasu cradled his damaged throat with one hand as the cells inside his neck began to reform and repair the damage. His wide eyes frantically studied the glowing fire a few feet away from him, his breathing labored while he stood slightly hunched forward. A surge of burning wind blasted outwards from the source, Zamasu's face twitching slightly while his robes ruffled heavily in the intense gust. His eyes soon met the silver pupils glaring him down, his mouth wide open in fear.

 _Those eyes...they're the same as-_

Zamasu gasped, his eyes wandering up at the sight of the familar rose petals cascading down from the sky around him. His eyebrows lifted slightly, glancing around at the change of the scenery back to the familiar open courtyard of the Time Nest, standing next to the lone tree that loomed over the pond. The fire across his way diminished entirely, and in place of Vegetto stood the figure of Genn clad in black Saiyan armor. His face was mostly covered by the shattered mask he wore, the opening revealing his left, narrowed eye that had the same silver tint.

 _No..._

The mirage vanished instantly at the rise of Zamasu's violent red aura, the merged Kaioshin furiously throwing his arms down with clenched fists.

 ** _"NO! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED AGAIN!"_**

Vegetto's intense glare remained the same as Zamasu bolted forward, his silver eyes tracking every movement. His posture remained the same, his arms immediately flinging up and slapping the first two punches Zamasu threw at his upper torso, promptly knocking Zamasu off balance in the redirection. His right arm hung out from the movements, and Vegetto lightly flung it forward while bending it at the elbow, the blow connecting to Zamasu's cheek.

Stumbling back a few steps again, Zamasu grunted and quickly recollected himself, shooting off to the right. Vegetto barely shifted his stance to the side, narrowly dodging the lunging Zamasu by leaning back his upper body a few degrees. Zamasu's wide eyes turned up as his body shot past Vegetto's towards the ground, watching on as Vegetto's left knee shot up into his stomach. He hacked heavily in pain, his eyes losing color while he shot up towards the sky in a small arc, crashing onto the hard dirt below within a few seconds.

Zamasu groaned heavily in pain, clutching onto his abdomen while he writhed on the ground.

"Uungh...this...this can't be! You...you were already beaten...how..."

His head lifted up slightly, his blurred vision barely able to see the image of a white boot before he shot backwards across the dirt, tearing into the ground and slowly sliding to a halt in the rubble left behind in his wake. Zamasu's body began to shift and contort while he struggled to his feet, the damage left being repaired once he was upright once more. He panted lightly, watching Vegetto float down from the sky onto the ground with the same fierce stare, the silver eyes never once lifting off of Zamasu.

"All the damage you do...it makes no difference. Even with this new power you've unlocked...you'll never be a true god!"

Vegetto stood silently in response, the silver flames steadily encircling his body. Zamasu's eyebrow twitched heavily, soon emitting a small chuckle while his eyes widened in frustration.

"Forgot that little detail, mortal?! You can't kill me, no matter how hard you try! Your pathetic god of destruction couldn't erase me, what makes you think you'll do any better?!"

Zamasu kept his crazed grin, his panting increasing steadily. Vegetto still stood silently in response, the glare remaining consistent and his arms still hanging at his sides, prompting Zamasu to raise his voice in continuation.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Vegetto's response remained the same, Zamasu's arms tensing heavily as his eyebrow twitched violently while he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I am immortal, you worthless creature! All things bow to my will, all are shaped to my desire! Everything that ends, ends at my choosing! You, history, time itself, or even-"

Zamasu's crazed stare diminished slightly, the realization hitting him and his voice lowering into a sinister tone.

"-your family."

His eyes narrowed slightly, chuckling to himself.

"Yes...that's it. Your family...that's how I'll break you."

Vegetto's eyes turned slightly to the side, his fierce glare locking onto the sight of Zamasu flinging his right arm outwards, forming a blade of red energy around his straight hand. He brought his arm inward, shooting the blade itself into his open palm as if stabbing through his own hand. The energy, however, never appeared from the opposite side, Zamasu chuckling darkly once he had connected the tips of his fingers inside the red blade to his open palm. His fingers then curled down, grasping onto what little remained of the red blade, roaring violently as he pulled the energy back out through his own grip. The blade contorted violently while steam rose up from his hands, the massive weight growing out into a magnificent scythe made of pure, red energy.

Clutching tightly onto his new weapon, Zamasu chuckled to himself while he stood over Vegetto.

"This scythe will end your worthless family, mortal. With it comes not only your death...but Trunks...the Kais-"

His sinister grin rose.

"And that little student you cling to for your primal desires."

Zamasu's sinister smirk instantly vanished, however, the intended reaction having not occurred from his pointed comment. His eyes widened slightly, still staring into the same fierce glare from Vegetto that had not changed once in the whole display and threat, his eyes narrowing heavily.

 _He has to care...he's bluffing! Mortals cling to each other...mortals place all their worth in others! His family...is his source of power. And I will break him through it!_

Zamasu instinctively stepped back, clutching heavily onto the scythe.

"Nothing to say?! No clever quip about winning against your reaper?!"

His eyes narrowed into a strong, hateful glare.

"Then I'll make you care. She won't die a quick and painless death...she'll suffer far worse because of your arrogance."

Zamasu's head suddenly whipped to the side, his eyes widening at the impact of Vegetto's gloved fist finally connecting into his cheek. He gasped and hacked some spit, but grinned widely underneath the blow.

 _Now! My chance!_

His arm swung forward, swinging the heavy scythe and slashing out blindly in front of him. His eyes remained wide, however, hitting nothing but air as another fist sailed into his face, knocking him backwards along the ground. Zamasu quickly shot up to his feet, his panic stricken expression intensifying at the sight of Vegetto standing in the same casual manner, the silver eyes looking into his own.

"Impossible...the anger should have blinded you!"

Zamasu panted lightly, looking over Vegetto who stood still for a few seconds. He nearly held his breath, watching on as Vegetto slowly pulled up his arms into the same offensive stance he normally held. The fierce stare of his eyes remained the same, but his lips slowly rose into a smirk. However, the expression held a ferocity completely different than Vegetto's usual, confident flare. Instead, the lips had risen into a nearly sinister and dark grin, his teeth still covered while his right, gloved hand waved Zamasu on.

 ** _"C̭̲̟̲͉ͅo͔̯͎̫͙͖m̫͖̹̝ͅe͕̙̲."_  
**

Zamasu gasped in shock at the sound of the sinister voice that resonated on top of Vegetto's dual voice, but quickly recollected himself and tensed his muscles.

"Fine! I'll show you the full power of a god!"

The red aura glowing around Zamasu surged violently, his hands both gripping onto the scythe's handle as his muscles bulged visibly underneath his black robes.

 ** _"Kaioken times twenty!"_**

With a thunderous roar, Zamasu lunged forward, desperately swinging and slashing at Vegetto with the massive scythe. Vegetto shifted and swayed from side to side, narrowly dodging each and every swipe that cut into the dirt around him, leaping up into the air off of a falling piece of earth. Zamasu quickly followed after him, slashing sideways once he was within range, slashing through some blue and orange cloth but nothing more. A quick punch connected to his neck as Vegetto floated to the side, Zamasu grunting in annoyance as he stumbled off balance for only a millisecond, rapidly swinging his blade towards where he felt the immense heat.

He hit nothing but air, another set of knuckles to slamming into the back of his head as Vegetto's other arm quickly tore off the remaining cloth loosely covering his upper torso. Zamasu desperately swung the weapon around, hoping to cut Vegetto once again, yet stumbled forward from another fist slamming into his ribs. Hacking heavily in pain, Zamasu's eyes fluttered underneath the pressure, both of his hands gripping tightly onto the handle of the scythe as he barely was able to keep conscious underneath the attacks, swinging blindly around him in a desperate bid to keep up with Vegetto's hits. He felt Vegetto's knee drive into his chest next, another couple of punches knocking him around in the sky, and finally a punt from Vegetto's shin before Zamasu finally collapsed onto the floor.

He propped himself up heavily, dropping the massive scythe while he sat upright on all fours, his half open eyes staring at the floor. The regeneration slowly brought his wind back, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 _The immortality is still working...I should have died there. My body gave out...but I still live on. I cannot die...I will not die._

Zamasu grit his teeth together, turning his head up at the sound of Vegetto's boots gently landing on the floor and bolting towards him.

 _I will grow stronger!_

Vegetto gasped slightly, his charge being thrown off at the sudden surge of intense energy emitting from Zamasu's body. He floated back under the extreme force of wind, throwing up his arms and sliding across the ground while Zamasu roared over the fierce wind.

 ** _"Times one hundred!"_**

Vegetto's eyes perked slightly at the surge, blasting backwards even further as the red aura eclisped the growing heat in the area. Zamasu's muscles bulged excessively as he grew in height, his upper body ripping entirely through the black robes. The growing winds suddenly died out, Vegetto lowering his arms and staring up at the massive, muscular green figure now looming over him. Zamasu chuckled darkly, clutching onto the scythe now matching his massive height as he stepped forward.

"What will you do now, Vegetto?! My power continues to rise at my command, my immortal body can handle the strain of any level of the Kaioken."

His muscles bulged slightly afterwards at the sudden explosion of his aura, Zamasu's grin rising.

"Now...one hundred and one. In time, it will be one hundred and two...and it will continue to rise no matter how hard you hit me."

Zamasu tensed, gripping tightly onto the scythe while he roared.

 ** _"Can you challenge the might of infinity?!"_**

Vegetto lowered his arms, his silver eyes glaring up at Zamasu. The momentary bright silver gleam in his eyes slightly diminished, however, his smirk returning with the same confident look he normally held.

 _ **"L̦̪̮͈̳et̻̙͇'s̲̞̻̭̹̯ ̘͚̣f̬͉̪͓i͈͖̼̗̣n̗͙̰d͇͎̞̺̣̭̝ o̤̪͓u̬̹̪t."**_

* * *

Zamasu's eyes narrowed in annoyance, reeling his arms back. Watching Vegetto bolt forward, he quickly hurled the weapon forward in a more precise swing than before yet still missed the approaching fusion. He quickly whirled around, his eyes being able to track Vegetto's movements, and quickly blocked the incoming fist with his free forearm. Zamasu held the scythe tightly as he swung his massive left leg up in a quick punt, sailing past Vegetto who landed gently on the ground while leaning back to avoid the blow. Planting his feet firmly into the dirt, Vegetto threw a powerful right punch into Zamasu's stomach, knocking him back a step before rapidly dashing after him to keep the offensive going.

Zamasu quickly regained his balanced, swinging the scythe forward in another failed strike. However, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Vegetto crouching down in front of him underneath the flying blade, and shot up his right leg to successfully punt Vegetto back a few feet. The fusion shook his head, his silver eyes narrowing slightly and charged forward again, throwing out a flurry of punches and kicks into Zamasu, who took each and every hit but showed no signs of immediate pain while he desperately swung the scythe at Vegetto in his barrage to no avail.

* * *

 **Present Day, Time Vault**

Trunks kept a heavy frown at the sight, glaring down at the scroll.

"He's keeping pace with Zamasu...even beating him."

Beerus sighed heavily.

"He lost his chance."

Trunks and the Supreme Kai both turned their heads up, watching Beerus cross his arms as he turned his head towards Gogeta.

"You won't be able to even help at this rate: Zamasu has grown too powerful."

Trunks kept his frown.

"What do you mean?"

Beerus turned his eyes down to the screen.

"Vegetto had the advantage on Zamasu for a short time, but now that the latter has surpassed his limits and is constantly rising with the power of the Kaioken, he cannot be stopped. Even now, Vegetto only matches Zamasu's speed and power: he cannot overcome it because it grows without end."

The Elder Kai perked his eyebrows.

"But the Kaioken destroys the body as the multiplier increases! Zamasu can't continue to raise it, it will eventually cripple him!"

Beerus' eyebrow twitched in annoyance, whirling around with a raised fist.

"You old senile bastard, did you forget Zamasu is immortal?! His body is just repairing all of the damage, and even worse, the Saiyan cells from Vegetto's stolen body make Zamasu even stronger once they recover!"

Beerus lowered his arm, grunting in frustration.

"It's over...we've lost. Whis...we have to call Zeno."

Whis kept his flat stare, studying the screen while he rubbed his chin. Beerus grunted once again, raising his voice and wagging a fist at the taller angel.

"Whis! Stop studying the fight, we have a serious problem here!"

Whis perked his eyebrows, turning his head slightly.

"Oh, there's no need to contact Zeno. My father already knows what is happening here, he said he'll be arriving shortly."

Beerus blinked, his eyes widening.

"The...Grand Priest?! When was this?!"

Whis turned his head up, smiling warmly.

"About ten seconds ago. He left us a message, but I didn't answer because his help is not needed."

He turned back to the screen, nodding down.

"You can see it: Vegetto's power is rising too. An accelerating energy not from anger or confusion, but from pure impulse. Right now...on Zamasu...no...on the fight itself, Vegetto is finally focusing his heart and mind together, regaining control from his body's claim for dominance."

Beerus blinked again, turning his eyes down at the sight of Vegetto slowly overworking Zamasu's defenses, landing multiple blows and throwing Zamasu across the ground before continuing another exchange of attacks.

"The fate of the universe, the fate of his family, the difference in power, hesitation, panic, fear, all turn to nothing in the flames and all he can feel is himself, his opponent, and the fight itself."

Whis' smile rose, straightening himself out.

"In time, he will become so fast that even such perception will grow dim and fade. As he dives into a state deeper than instinct, there he finds..."

Beerus narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

"Migatte no gokui."

Whis turned his head slightly with the same warm smile, perking his eyebrows.

"You remembered the lesson."

Beerus grunted again in frustration, staring down at the screen.

"But how, how can a mortal like him achieve so easily what I spent thousands of years mastering?"

Whis kept his smile, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Because you underestimate the Saiyans, Lord Beerus. This is not just the two you normally can dismiss, but the perfect combination. Goku's drive to surpass his own limits, but without the carefree attitude that his opponents routinely exploit from him. Vegeta's immense pride to be better than all others, without losing sight on his own inner flaws."

Gogeta perked his own eyes, looking up at Whis while he spoke. He nearly gasped, Whis' eyes already meeting his in the process but stopped short of making noise at the sight of Whis winking once with his right eye at the fused warrior while he continued.

"The perfect warrior."

Beerus grunted lightly, his eyes still turned to the screen as he slowly broke out into a smirk.

"Fine...then let's see what this...Ultra Instinct is capable of."

* * *

Zamasu's panic continued to rise with his wide eyes, slashing into the ground and digging his blade into only dirt. He stared on as Vegetto sprinted up the long hilt of the scythe now stuck into the ground, blasting backwards across the ground once Vegetto lunged forward with a powerful right fist. The massive and muscular Zamasu tumbled across the ground, shooting up to his feet and sliding to a halt on all fours. Puple liquid began to slowly trickly down his left nostril, Zamasu barely registering it as he lunged forward in a furious exchange of blows with Vegetto, roaring at the top of his lungs.

 ** _"Times two hundr-"_**

His scream stopped midway, Vegetto's fist having shot into his mouth and slamming him backwards. Zamasu hacked, stumbling a bit, falling to the side at the follow up kick slamming into the side of his head. Zamasu snarled again, his eyes widening as the dent in his head slowly regenerated back to its normal shape, lunging up into a powerful uppercut that sent a massive shockwave of wind skyward. The blow, however, did nothing aside from the shockwave, another white gloved punch slamming into Zamasu's nose.

Purple blood trickled down from both nostrils now, Zamasu haphazardly swinging both of his massive arms in desperate punches as he collapsed onto the ground back first. He panted heavily, the wounds and damage healing on their own at a much slower rate than before, Zamasu's head still ringing.

 _Why...I can't power up to two hundred at a scream..._

Zamasu trembled, struggling to sit up on his rear but slowly picked himself up.

"Nnrgh...I..am...immortal..."

He pushed himself off the ground, rising up to his feet.

"You...you're just...a...simple...monkey..."

Zamasu grimaced heavily, the blood from the former open wounds still dripping from his lips despite the wounds having fully healed. He panted lightly, staring down Vegetto in extreme frustration.

 _I need time...time to rise my power. My scythe...it can sow the seeds for victory if I can reach it in time._

Zamasu suddenly threw his right arm forward, firing off a massive blast of red energy in the blink of an eye. Vegetto's silver eyebrows perked, his left hand swinging up and casually slapping the blast away before bolting to the side, stopping Zamasu mid flight with a powerful kick just a foot away from the red scythe lodged into the earth. Zamasu cried out in pain, flipping across the ground and crashing into a nearby mountain, disappearing inside as the rocks collapsed down on top of him.

Zamasu laid still underneath the dirt, his head still ringing fiercely.

 _How...how could he read my movements and predict where I was going..._

The calm of the atmosphere and Zamasu's attention were barely changed at the sudden piercing heat radiating from above. It took Zamasu a few seconds to notice the glowing silver blade of pure energy piercing into his abdomen, the fallen Kaioshin letting out a small gasp as he was forcefully lifted up through the rocks and dirt on top of him. He clutched onto the silver blade that forced him up, hacking pain as the light of the outside world hit him once again. His eyes soon found the source of the Spirit Sword holding him upright in mid air, Vegetto's fierce glare burning into Zamasu's eyes with his arm outstretched.

 _ **"**_ _ **G̙̣̰͖ͅi̮̦͈̳v̥̱̻e̗̰̟̳̥ͅ ̫̝̖̞u̩̞̼̟p,̫̤ ̮̳̗̹̤͈Ẓ͇̣͓a̼m͚a̭̳̯s.͚"**_

Zamasu's eyes widened, gritting his teeth together and snarling furiously.

"Damn...you!"

Hacking in pain, Zamasu pushed himself along the blade, barely moving an inch.

 _Damnit...how...do I get out of this? How can I get to my energy scythe?_

His eyebrows perked slightly.

 _Wait...that mortal...he teleported to his own energy blasts..._

Zamasu's smirk rose, slowly lifting his right hand up to his forehead.

 _Perfect...I'll just copy it!_

The second Zamasu placed both his pointer and middle finger to his forehead, he suddenly disappeared from thin air. Vegetto's silver eyebrows perked slightly, turning down in time to see Zamasu clutching tightly onto the hilt of the red scythe. The massive hulking Kaioshin swung the weapon around, sending a monsterous sharp wave of red energy towards Vegetto, who quickly shot up into the air and easily dodged the swing.

Vegetto floated down after the dodge, his narrowed silver eyes looking over Zamasu. He then widened his eyes, whirling around to take in the sight of a massive tear in the sky above, smoke slowly forming from the edges. Floating back instinctively, Vegetto tensed his arms while the plumes of smoke slowly floated down in little clouds, morphing in mid air around the silver haired warrior.

Zamasu laughed manically, holding tightly onto the scythe as he shot backwards across the ground.

"Ha ha! You've seen this before, mortal...from another life! See the world around you bend to my will, the dimensions themselves fall to my will."

Vegetto narrowed his silver eyes slightly, glancing around as the cloud formations encircling him morphed into images of fused Zamasu. Each form mirrored his normal attire and physique before the Kaioken, each one silently glaring Vegetto down with their arms at their sides.

The real Zamasu clenched his fists tightly along the scythe, raising it high into the sky.

 _All I need to do now, is raise the Kaioken. With them distracting the mortal...I can reach a power beyond anything that has come before me!_

The red aura around his massive body exploded outward, his muscles growing steadily in size.

"One hundred and fifty...one hundred and sixty...one hundred and seventy..."

* * *

 **Present Day, Time Vault**

Whis turned his head up from the scroll, the sound of a similar voice ringing out from the top steps.

"Greetings, everyone! It has been some time."

Beerus and the Kais alike all frantically whirled around, collapsing onto the floor in unison with humble bows.

"Grand Priest! It is an honor!"

Trunks and Gogeta both blinked in confusion, watching the display while Whis kept a warm smile.

"Good day, Grand Priest. What brings you to this humble Time Vault?"

The Grand Priest slowly floated down to the end of the stairs, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"I have come to check up on your universe, Whis. It would seem there is a mild disturbance disrupting the flow of time; are you aware of this?"

Whis bowed his head slightly.

"Yes. We are working diligently to fix the matter at hand."

The Grand Priest nodded curtly with a warm smile, turning his head towards the Supreme Kai of Time as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Chronoa, my dear, how are you?"

The Supreme Kai of Time kept her head bowed, her tone anxious.

"I am well, Grand Priest, sir!"

The Grand Priest bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes, keeping his smile.

"Very good, it has been some time since I've lasted visited with you and we must catch up once this is all over."

He lifted his eyes open.

"I see you have finally selected a replacement for Bardock. Is this true?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded once, prompting the Grand Priest to raise an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

The Supreme Kai of Time pointed to the sleeping figure lying ontop of the table behind the scroll, remaining silent as the Grand Priest casually strolled up to the table. His eyes looked over Kassava's still form for a moment, his smile fading.

"Oh my, I was expecting a new husband. Have you found interest in women, Chronoa?"

The Supreme Kai of Time's cheeks instantly turned red, shaking her head violently.

"No of course not! It's...well...it's a long story."

The Grand Priest nodded once.

"Forgive me, I should not have judged."

He turned his eyes up to Whis, smiling back at the taller angel.

"Another Saiyan, hmm? Most of the warriors you now associate and train with are part of the same race, Whis."

Whis nodded.

"Their potential is quite high, Grand Priest. I believe you will enjoy training this one, in particular."

Grand Priest kept his smile.

"I'm sure you remember that the last one I trained from your universe did not respond well to my teachings. You are sure she won't create the same problems as he did?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"Yes."

The Grand Priest bowed his head slightly, turning on his heel.

"Very well, I shall return tomorrow and we will have a proper ceremony this time. Once we have finished the coronation, we can begin her training as soon as possible."

Whis nodded curtly, watching the Grand Priest stop at the edge of the steps before turning around and bowing at the hip.

"I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good evening."

Trunks stood with his mouth half open, staring blankly on as the Grand Priest slowly walked up the steps and departed the Vault. As soon as he was gone, Trunks quickly walked up to Whis with a heavy scowl.

"Hey...wasn't he supposed to help us here?!"

Whis perked his eyebrows.

"Oh that's right, I suppose he was more excited about the new god of time than fixing this situation."

Trunks grunted, shaking his head.

"What happens if Zamasu wins then?!"

Whis rubbed his chin before speaking with an enthusiastic tone.

"Hmm...I suppose if the Grand Priest returns tomorrow and none of us are here, he'll simply erase the entire universe to stop Zamasu."

Trunks groaned, rubbing his forehead with a heavy frown. He turned his eyes back down to the scroll, narrowing them.

 _Vegetto...I hope you can put an end to him..._

* * *

The few clones of Zamasu encircling Vegetto blocked sight from the inside, the only view being the nearly unlimited sea of Zamasus all charging towards the center where a lone silver flame burned strongly. Vegetto's arms and legs flung out in multiple directions as he spun around, knocking clone after clone away from him. Grimacing slightly, he shot towards the ground in an instant, crashing into the dirt with both feet. His chest muscles visibly expanded as the silver fire expanded around his entire body, his eyes turning up to see the sky blocked out completely by the Zamasu clones charging towards him, his arms curling quickly behind his back.

"Ha!"

His arms shot forward, sending out a massive torrent of pure silver energy that rapidly engulfed most of the approaching clones in its deadly energy. Vegetto held the blast for only a second, quickly shooting across the ground in a silver streak towards the real Zamasu charging up across the way. Zamasu turned his eyes down, a sinister smirk forming at the approaching silver fire in his eyes.

 ** _"Times...two hundred!"_**

Zamasu grunted as his aura flared violently, gritting his teeth together and rapidly swung the scythe out in front of him. Vegetto dropped towards the floor, sliding across the dirt and leaning his upper body back to dodge the incoming wave of red energy that shot forward and sliced the immediate clones chasing after Vegetto in half. Vegetto shot up to his feet shortly after, having closed the gap to Zamasu in his slide and instantly threw both arms forward to grip onto Zamasu's scythe. Zamasu grunted, attempting to swing the blade down towards Vegetto's shoulder, only for Vegetto to vault over his head while gripping onto the hilt, pulling Zamasu's arms up and leaving him open to a kick to his spine. Zamasu hacked in pain, stumbling forward into his own clones that cascaded around him. The massive muscular Kaioshin pushed himself quickly off the ground, whirling around and throwing a small sphere of red energy from his right hand towards Vegetto, who quickly swung the red scythe upwards to slice the blast in half. Both half spheres of energy curved around him, connecting to the ground and erupting into violent explosions behind him.

The seemingly endless sea of Zamasu clones all came to a halt at the force of the explosion, their eyes turning up to see Vegetto quickly regaining his footing. His silver eyes glanced down to the weapon in his gloved hand, spacing his legs and rapidly twirling the sharp scythe to cut through the air around him to test its capability. He slowed the spinning blade enough to bring the blunt side of the weapon onto his shoulders behind his head with only his left hand. With a confident and dark smirk, Vegetto slowly raised his right hand, waving the group of Zamasus on.

The real Zamasu stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd, looming over the others as he frantically looked around. All of the clones instinctively took a step back, turning their heads up at the angry tone of the real Zamasu, pointing towards Vegetto.

"What are you waiting for?! Get him!"

The sea of Zamasu clones all narrowed their eyes in response, each one shooting forward in a dash of red energy towards Vegetto while the real Zamasu shot in the complete opposite direction, dodging through each clone with a frantic expression. Vegetto's eyes immediately narrowed, the silver pupils dancing around to each clone along with the scythe, cutting and slashing through each individual clone and splitting them apart, the pieces left turning into smoke after being destroyed. Flipping through the first wave of attackers, Vegetto vaulted up into the air while clutching the scythe with both hands and gently landed in the middle of the sea, parting the first few Zamasu clones with a rapid twirl of the scythe. He quickly spun around, the scythe swirling in rapid circles as it slashed through each clone that approached as well as blades of pure red energy shooting forth from the spinning scythe into the sea of clones, cutting through the backline while Vegetto worked on the approaching fighters. His left arm slashed through a crowd to his side, the blade lodging itself into the last clone while Vegetto promptly threw up his free arm to the opposite side, punching an approaching Zamasu in the nose to knock him back. Swinging the blade back away, Vegetto continued to rapidly thin the numbers of the sea of clones and slashing violently across the clones before a couple managed to lunge and tackle the fusion to the floor.

Vegetto winced, dropping to the floor and losing his grip on the scythe as more and more of the Zamasu clones piled on top of him. He rested heavily on one knee, the light being blocked by the sheer number of bodies now covering him while he turned his eyes up, the silver gleam piercing through the darkness in search of the escaping source of the clones. With a thunderous explosion of flames, Vegetto bolted forward with his right fist extended as the clones around him were thrown off in every direction. His silver eyes remained locked on the real Zamasu, who frantically attempted to run away and pushing through his own clones that charged towards Vegetto to their deaths, each one evaporating into smoke as Vegetto gained ground.

Zamasu's eyes widened at the growing pressure he felt behind him, whirling around in time to see Vegetto suddenly shoot forward through his entire abdomen, the fusion still holding his fist out in front of him while tightly shutting his eyes once he emerged from Zamasu's back. The silver fire rapidly burned away the purple blood that covered Vegetto's bare upper chest, the fusion crashing and tumbling onto the ground for a few seconds. He quickly vaulted up, however, firmly planting his boots into the ground and sliding to a halt while throwing out his arms to each side, bringing the ends of his palms crashing together in the Final Flash pose.

 ** _"_** ** _F̳̟̜̼i͙̮̙̼n̻͍͓a͕͓̩͚̞l̖̤̻-"_**

He promptly pulled his arms behind his back, forming a massive sphere of silver energy in his palms.

 ** _"K̲̠a͖̫̦̩̥̮m͓͖̤̟͓̺ḛ̥ͅh͖̭a̪̭̠m̭̘̳̮͈͓e̞̤̯̰h͇̙a͕͍!"_**

Vegetto's arms flung forward. firing off the massive stream of pure silver energy towards Zamasu, who struggled to regain his footing. The massive hole in his upper body was slowly closing as he sat on the floor, his head turning up at the bright light approaching him. With wide eyes and a desperate scream, Zamasu disappeared into the deadly stream of energy with the remaining clones, evaporating into nothing as the energy blasted forward across the ground.


	49. Chapter 48: Dynamic Duo

**Chapter 48: Dynamic Duo**

* * *

The brown smoke billowed up freely into the sky, the loud explosion left in the wake of the silver energy that tore through merely minutes ago finally dying down. It soon faded the higher it went, however, the rays of bright sunlight tearing through the dust particles and illuminating the ground for the first time. The smoke began to disperse on its own, however, the light breeze of wind radiating outward from the lone warrior standing tall blowing it all away.

Vegetto's silver eyes lifted up slightly, staring up towards the sky. His chest expanded out, inhaling deeply through his nose before slowly pushing the air out through his mouth.

 ** _"Do͙͔̥̣̙ ̰yo͚͕̹u̫̠̮̣̤ ̝u̱̰̻͖nd͔̰ͅe͍r͔̗̯s̯͇͔ṱ͈̟̪a͙̺̣ͅn̺̺̲d ͕̜no̩̩ͅw̘?͉̝"_**

The silver pupils twitched violently, radiating for only a split second. Vegetto glanced down slightly, his expression blank while he spoke with the same, ominous voice.

 ** _"So̼m̦̠̥̬͓̬ͅe̯̞͖͚̬̺͎t̥̻͍hi̼ṇ̟̣̻̥g͕̳̙̗͓ ̝̘̖̟w̖̹r̬̼͉̣o̱̤̗͎̻ng͉̜̹?͔̫ ̠̻̟͙Yo͙̱͉̘̭u̙͙͍̦̠'̪̟̹̳̠̬̰r͓̺͉͎ͅe ͍̰t̜͉͖̦he̤͉͎͖̳̪̙ ̟͍̣͉̼̫̱o̞̫͇̰͖ͅͅn͙̲̥͈e̮̫͙̤̫ t̟̰͙ha̗̤ṱ͍̼͍ ̰̼̜̭͎̜̻w̖̥̮̦a̗͈̮̩̻͎n̪̱̯̹͙͎t̙̜͉̣̹̰͔e̤͍̣d̟̗͈̻̻ ͇̦͉̜t̥hi͙̫̜̭͎̫s̝̹̞͚̻...an̜̜d̗͈̠ ͖̜͕̦no͇̞̪̩̻ͅw̩̯ͅ...I ̺̖̮̳̘̤a̜̮̻ͅm̖̘̣͉̘̝ ̪̣̳͔̻̼f̯i̺͈̯̥͍n͙͈̯a͙̹̺̯̼̝͍lly̝͙̱ ͉f̯̝̣̱re͔e̲̞̥̯̠.͕͍͈"_**

The silver pupils stablized shortly after, turning up again and glancing around the sky.

 ** _"F̗̺ṟ̰͚͙e͚̟e̗̖ ͔̩to̦̥͓̖͈ be̤̟̘̼...o͓̫u̩̻t̥̺̟s͉̞̘i͍de̼͔.͍̺̤̱"_**

Vegetto's form remained the same, his lips opening as if to take a deep breath. His calm, poised stance suddenly gave way as he dropped his head, panting heavily and his eyes widening to the brim. He took a moment to catch his breath, shaking lightly as he straightened himself out and soon spoke with his usual dual voice.

"Unngh...what...what is happening to me?!"

The bewildered expression on Vegetto's face instantly morphed into a determined stare, the unfamiliar and ominous voice returning as it spoke next.

 ** _"E͇v̟͍̠o͉͉̰̮ͅḻ̠̺̘u͙͔͇t̼i̼̱̖̲o̬̜n͚͓̲."_**

His lips lowered into a small frown, the silver eyebrows narrowing and the normal dual voice ringing out.

"You've taken control from me...you've invaded my body."

 _"N̖̟o̠."_

Vegetto's expression washed off his face, returning to the same emotionless stare as his muscles relaxed.

 _"I̳̜ ͉̫a̮m͈ͅ y̗̖o̟u͎̱r͖ ̦̗͕ͅb͈͎od͚̼̩y͙. Y̪̘͔o͉u̲͎ͅ ̺a̗̫͍r̞̖e͇ t̫he̝̻͖̟ ̣̤invaḍ̣̼͉̦e̪r̖̠̖̼.̠̹̬̘ ̖͙̱The̗͈̥ͅ s̳̟o͙̟̫u̟͖l̲̤."_

Vegetto's eyes widened once more, the confused and bewildered expression returning as he glanced down.

"I...I have no soul. The Kais said-"

 _"T̖̯he̪͚ ͈̮͉Kais̰ w̖̦̻ere̜̦ ͓w͇ron̮͍g͓̗̰.̹̝̝"_

The silver eyes turned back up to the sky, narrowing slightly.

 _"Ạ ͙b̭o͉̭̗d͕̝̱y͍̱ is abl͓͇e to t̮͍̮h̯̳̘i̪̫nk...t̹o͇ f̲̳̯e̜̹͚el̤̩...an̼d t̖͎o͕̦ ͅa̖c̲t̤̖ͅ a͇̫̞ll ̺̙o̗͚̹n̩ i̺ts͓͖͇ ̞̪̯o̯w̠͚ṋ̳.̠ ͔I cḁ͎͙ṋ f̭̥e̤͉͉e͙ḽ th̬̲e warmth ͅo̱͈̹f͇ tͅhe̤̻͙ s̹̬ṵ̖n...I̬͕ ̱ca͔̪̫n ki̭l̗ͅl ̩̖̠Zamasu̖ ̱͓i̪n a͕̞ ̞̖̖s͓i̦͚ngle̲ ̰̭a̫ttack̬̖͚.͔ But w̲̬i̟̞͎th̠̬͕o̠ut̰̩ y̤͈o̘u,I w̻̳o̰̝͍ul͍d̪̗ simp̻͚̪l̯͕y ͚g̣̤row ͓̣with͎ͅo͉̣͖uț̥͚ ̼d̹̤̯i̗͉re͖̥cti̟͙͕o̙͈n ̯o̰ṟ ͉p̜̦͔urpo͈̲̦se͎͙̻.͎̗̦"_

Vegetto turned his silver eyes down.

 _"S͔h̼e̺̬ͅn̦̞͚r̥on̖͈̬ ̯̳c̥̲o̯uḷ͈̰d̪ ͖̻͉no͉̙̮t ̠͍̤co̙̼̤py ͚͚ͅth͎͎͍e̖̲͍ ̥̝souls ͇of̩̫ ̼̯̪a̲̱͉n̼̬ot̼͕̳her̥.͇..ͅb͖̖͈u͎t̠ ̰͖̪h͓̼e ha̱d̻̳ mor͔ẹ̟ ̱̬̻t͎han̦͙̝ ̻̟̙enou̞͖͍g͉̥h ͙͈po͈w̠͇e̻r to̤̭͍ ̟͔͇c͕rea͕̲͇te ̝̺a ̭̼̦ne͓̘ͅw o̜n̪e̯̰̘. T̘hu͕s̹͖̞,͇ ͕̹̝he̙͚̗ ̲̙̦g͎av͉̳e̮͖͉ ̺li̠̜̫f̟̪e̻͔͕ ̲to y̟ou̳̟̘:̘̣̟ ̩̺̼a͙ ̭bͅlank sla̫t̹̟̜e͎̝̪ wi͈th no̫̣̤ e̱̦ͅxp̪e̠͚r̮̦̟iẹnc̥̘e̻ ̭̪ͅl̮̺̮i̪ke͙͓ K̭̖̩a͉̼kͅa͈r̺͇͚ot ͈or V͓͖͚e͖̟ge̺̞̯ta.̞͍̼"  
_

Vegetto's expression dropped, indicating the switch to the original dual voice before it even rung out.

"Then...all this time..."

The silver eyes narrowed once more, Vegetto's head nodding curtly.

 _"Demig̘͓ra͓͉ ̯was͙̺͕ ̼̰̘r͍̖igh̜t. Yo͎̪͓u ͎̤a̯͔̭r̼e noṱ̰hing̤̫̝: I am ͙t̖̘̫h̺̗e ͎ **r͕̪̙e̮a̭̳̗l̪̫͇** Veg͈͉̣e̳tto. ̼̻̙T͉̭h̤̩e̫͓ b̥̙o̥̰dy ̹of ṭh̝e͖ two̘̗ m̻̥o͙șṯ̰ po̟͓͖w͎e͔̮r̫̳̲fṵ̭l͙͓̜ mo͚̝r̥͚t̺a̭l̰s, h̖o̠u̹s̟in͙̝͎g͉̲̪ a̙̜ ̦̬s̹oul mad̬̪e u͇̫͚p̜ from̰̹̺ s̺c̥r̳̼̰a̫̜tc̟̮̳h̘̪̝ by a m̱̱ͅa͉̬̞gic͓al ̙d̠̳rḁ̱̱g̞̜̜on."_

Vegetto turned his chin up slightly.

 _"All̯ ̥͖̰of͙̙͈ ̹̱t͍̖̭h̳͕ose ̲memo̰̺r̻i̫̦e̖s̫̦̳ ̘̱y͔̲̫ou̖͖ͅ ͔ha̙͓te͈̮̜d̙̱͕ c͙l̫̫͙in̝gi̝̜ng̜̠ t̘o̲̫ ̞ͅf̯̜͉o̳r y̫o͎̳u͙r̺ exp̪̞̲eṛ͇̘ie̫nce̗̟̪...for̮ yo̘u̞r̬ ͙͉̻st̯̪̪rẹ͉̟n̹͎gt͎h...t͙̘͉h̬̩̺e̪̫y ̬̼̞tru͍̱ly͈̲ were̝̳̰ not̖ͅ y͉o̝̲͇ur̬ ͉own. Th̝e͍̲ͅy a̠̼͎ṟ̬e͉͖̲ ͖ **m͓in͇e**.̟"_

Vegetto's serious expression washed away once more, the bewildered look returning as he reached up, rubbing his temple.

"I don't care what you are...what I am. You won't ever control me: I am my own man now. With my own family..."

Vegetto's lips dropped into a frown, the ominous tone returning.

 _"Yes̙͖...t̗͍h̰̱̫e͔ saͅm͈ͅͅe fam̱͉̟i̤͖͍l̼y͎͈̰ you nearly des͔̜tro̜̥̰ye̬̟̠d͍̰ͅ...de̬̖̲s̪̙pe̗̥̬rat͍͈̙e̱l̩y t͍͕̗ry͎̱in̟g̮̥ to͙͔ ̬de̜̙͇ny ̦̳m̳ͅe."_

The silver fire flared slightly, the silver eyes narrowing.

 _"Tru̗n̟̮̯k̙̣̯s...wh͇̘͉o̪̣̼ yo̰̯̝u ̼͕͔p̫̭ushed̦̯ aw͖͕ay̯̲ w̠͕h͕e̹̬n̝̬ you̯̩̲ c̺̘ouldn'̮t ̣͙͓proṿe͍̼̙ ͕th̙̹͈a̯͚̮t I̳̩͕ ̟̥̲wa̤͖s̩͖̮n'̻͎t re̺͔al.͔̤̯ C̣̬͇hr̟on̼͖o̞̺a.͎..̦͔wh̫̳o su̙ffere̼͎d ͇̝̠thr̯͓̞o̻ug̬̲h͙̝ you̪̤r̥͈̟ ̠c̗h̦il̥̮d̥͓̞i̟̟͎sh͖̠̮ ͇̠͎a͕̥rro͚̲͇g̱̦̤aṇc̻͍͎e̦̖̩ bec̖͖a̠u̩s͓͕̳e͓͙ you̜ w̞̼e̖͙̤r͈̥͈e des͔̙p͖̲era̩͈͎t͎e̪ ̦̳̮fo͖̞̣r co̥ṋ̲t̤ro̺̦l ̞of̮̝̼ ̲t̟h̞͙͈ose͙̺ me͙̮͈m̱o̼ri͕es."_

Vegetto's lips rose into a smirk.

 _"Yo͕u͎̳ ̮͈d̩̣id̞ ͎͈̯g̬e̤t̞ o̙̖̤n̪͉̫e̟̗ ̩̙͇thi͍n̥̦g̜ ̼̹͖r̤ig̯̬̞h̖̠̭t̩,̥ ̯͈̻thou͙̳gh."_

Vegetto's smirk vanished the next second, his eyes widening slightly.

"What?"

The silver eyes sharpened, the serious glare returning alongside the smirk.

 _"Ka͖͚s̭s. ̣̘The̖̣ ̣͖̭o̪ne ̹y̙̫o̫̣u br̲ou̹g̺̩̬h̺t͕ ̜̬̫in͕̱̻,̦̳͎ hopi̮ͅn͚͓g ̪̼̳t̙o͓ train̬̖ ̪͈in your i͉m̤̤a͚͔͉g̰e̦̱͍. O̳n͓̼ly ̦̠̬fo͚̲͔r ̖̣he̺̜̺r to t͈eac͉̳͕h y͙̪ͅou ̬̟h͓͎o͇w ̜̖̭t̳̟ͅo̱̻ ̟̫̼care ̩abo̹̻ṷ͍t̜̣ͅ ̳̝mo̺̲r̙̬e̼ ͔t͍̣͓h͍an͉̫ ̜j͚̘u̜st̘ ̼y̯o̠ur̯s̫el͎f̦͎."_

The smirk vanished.

 _"Y͓̮͚o̗̮u̯ ̗̝̫foug̖̰h̩t ̝with̩ ̳al̪̯l̙ yo̞u͍͍͉r̼ migh͉t to̦ prot̤̭̝ec͖͚t͙̘ ͚̣h̥̹͉er, an̼d t̫͈h͔̘̝e̻ f͚̩am̗i̦͕̗ly ̣̭ṣ͔he̜̖̘ ͉ins̹̭p̹̜i̩͖r̼̲͔ed̤ y͙̞̟ou ̯to ̜͔̻c̳̖a̫̭r̻̺e͔̝ fo̱̖r̝ͅ ͚̻̲a͚̝ga̰i̘͎̙n. On͚ly͖ t̺͚o̫ ͉̥̻f͉̰i̱͙͇nd y̜o͍͉ͅu͖̳r͎̞͇ s̖tre̥̭̗n͇g͚͉̗th͙ ̫̝̭i͉͈s as ̥̮͙path̞̤̜et̮̳ḭ͖͚c ̜̺a͓s̠ yo͇u̠͇ ͔̗̫h͖͈̗av̟̩e ̻b̺̘eḙ̻n."_

Vegetto outstretched his arms, gesturing to his own body with a small smirk.

 _"Thu͉̫s,̠ ̩yo̱̼u͉͇ ̥̲tur͚͇̖n̺̤e̠d to m̜̻ͅe̬: thẹ one y͕̹̺o͕̙̯u fe̠ar̪̮e̻d ̜̺̘th͕e͎̮ ̳̣mos̙͈t. Yo̭u̠̥ f͎̙in͈̺al͈͕̦l̙̤y̞̹̻ ̗g͇͎̤av̯̣e̳͙ m̠̘e ̻̥̼t͚he͚̯ ͓͖͚mea̞͇̦n̰̻s ṭ̻͓o̙̩ ͉̭͚con͕̫ͅtrol wha͙̪t ̞i̹̠s̤ r̞̰i̘͓͍g͔htf̱̼̪ul͇̹̭l̰̭͇y͖̻ ̖͉̼min͙̠̯e̠̭̥,̠ an̯dͅ ̻̰̺Ị ̻̪̪saved̠ y͖ou ̺fr͇̙om yo̟̬ͅu̙r̬ ̹own̜ fa͇i̟̦l̮̹̭i͍͙n̟gs."_

Vegetto's arms suddenly dropped to his side, his eyes widening in the glare and his weary dual voice returning over the ominous voice.

"I swear...if you think I won't fight you for control...if you think I'll let you just do whatever you want-"

 _"Y̺͍ou'll͇ do̬ w̯̹hat̜̞? ̤̙Y͔̻̱ou h̤̞ave ͇n̹o͍ ̗̤̘c̲͎o̭n̼t͇͍rol͕̠:͓̺̺ ̬̗y̞̦͉o̥̲̼u'v̪͎e͖ o̬͕̜n̫l̯y̱̳̯ ͚been͉̼ ̰̫̤abl̹͎e ̲ṯoͅ ̜̪s̙͎p̝͇͖ḙ̥ak̦͉ ͖̝becau͍s̟͇̖e ͙͖I'v͓e͈ͅ let͉̯ yo͚͈u̩."_

Vegetto's fierce glare returned, his body straightening up and standing tall with the surging silver flame flowing freely around him while he continued in the same ominous voice.

 _"I̻̣̼m̘agine wh̞a͙̤t͖͔ you̘͈ ̜̮̩f̲ee̥̻͎l n͔o͔̝̣w: i̺͈m̝agi͚̦n͚e ͎b͉̬̗eing͙ ̞tr͔̥appe̯̲d̜̪ ͎̥̮i̼n th̳͓is c̙̗͉agḙ̯ as͕̤̝ y̦̙̞o̬̗u̲ ̲s̝̰t̝r͈u̝ggl͈̩e i͔̹n ̫̬v̮̙ai̬̱n̦ ̫̪͍and͍ͅ ḫ̥̲at̯͉re̻d ̬to̭̦̯ ̙̺͉g̬ẹt̗̰ co̜ntrol͙̖.̳̙ Im̹͎̯a̰g̘ine̩̥ y̮̜our ̟l̺̞̖i͚̩͎fe, b̜e̤i͕̫ng th̺r̘e̞͎͈aten͚̮͎e̞̗͓d a̯nd ̠̫de̟̯s̟̝͎p̩i͓te ͚k̫now̺̻̫in̖̯͍g ̫t̠͔h͓̜e pe̘̫r͕̙fe̗c̣͓̥t ̻͚w͇͕̦ay to ̗d̖̳efe̲̱a͙͎t t̮̠͎h̞e ̼͍̱enemy̻̩, you ha̱ve̬ͅ t̲o̫ wa̙t͙c͈h̲͚̥ a̳̘̞no̟͚̲t͍̘͔her ̲͕n͎̤e͓̘arly get y̞o͙u ki̘lle̥̟̪d ̗b̲e̥ca͍̳u̗s̹͎e͙ ̙ͅth̤e͓y̜̘ a̞re͓ ̱̙ț̗ͅo̭̟o̟͉̬ g̠̗̩rḛ̤̭en ̱t͈o ̩ḳno̪̣w h̰ow ͉t͚o p̤rot͚̗e̞ct t͎̻h̝͎e͉̟͙m͈s̥el̝v̗̟̝es͎͇̩!"_

Vegetto's glare intensified, turning down.

 _"Im̬̹͚a̝g̺in̥̲e̠ feel̩̬͚ing ṱ͎h͚e̹̮ ̹̗̣a͇ttach̩͖̙me͓nt, ̠fe̪e̜͙l̖͉̙ing ̩̝y̯̠o͉̹͚ur͙̤̫ lo͉̘ved͉̝ o͔̤̜n̘̳̟e̝̳̭ṣ̳ c͟al̙͎li͘n͇g̰͔ o͚̜̞u͎̘t͕ ̻͖͖t͎͕͕́o͟ ̤͓y̨̪̖o̥͇̜ù̖, o̠n̪̦l̠̟y̫̤̤ f̼͔or ̘̫͕anoth̰e͎̥̹r ̗̦t͈̦͚o͇͖̰ ͇̭ch̰͉̺oose ͕̪a͓ p͎͕̳a̮͔̗th ͍̺͕tha̼̙t n̟ear͖̠͓ly des̫͉͙t͇̤r̩͓o̮̦̳y͔̗s ̯̺͈t͎hem̰̮ be͚̮c̩̭̟ause̮͙̫ ̺͖th̖̥̯e ̤̭o̟ne͚͚ ̩wi͙̯t͖̳ḥ̯̺ c̜on̲̤t͖r̘̦̩o̲l͍̹ s̟͎i͉͍mply f̝̣̜e̟͎̤a̠̪rs w̗̻h̟̞̠at ̹yo̜u ͚re̖al̬̼l͙ͅy̯͎ ̮a͚̳̘re̺."_

The silver eyes widened slightly, the voice growing darker.

 _"Dọ̹ ̙̼y̬̟̱o̥̹u r̙͉̬em̪embe̬ͅr ̤̤̘w̱̳̞h̫͖en ̯s̮̬͇he ͇̗sp̘̞̖eͅntͅ ͎tẖ͈̘e͕̠̼ n͖ig̩̙h̘t͖͖ ̭͉a͍̱t̺̪ ̩̹̻m̬̝y...͍̘̳no...̙̯̼o͔̻u͍̺̯r ̩ho̬us̺̮̣e̤̺? ͎̗Im̱̺̝ag̪̲iṇ̯̣e ͙ỵ͕o̠u̙͈r̭ ̺̤̪hear͍̠t̠̰̻ ͖r̭̺acin̟̮͍g̖̥ ͍a͔͍s͙͈ y̼͉̠ou͉̮ h͖e͓̳ld̯ͅ ̼̪̬her̖, ̙imagin̰e ̟s͔̜e̬̮̻e͚͚i͍̫n͉g̜͇ ẖ̟er in p̥̠̱ain. ̗̪̗Onl̼͍y̜ ̘f͎̺͓o̞r̖̖ ano̩the̜r̲̦͎ ̭wh̩̜͍o̟ c̥̫ont̞ro͇̼͙ls ̝̮̣you ̪̞̩to̙͖ ͚̞tell the̝ o̟n̬e̖̫͎ ̘̹̫y̦̘ou l̗ọ͍v̩̥̩e ̮̰m̰os̭t͈͉͔... **n͔̦o**.̟̠͚"_

Vegetto's eyes turned down to his arms, staring at his left as both began to shake and radiate violently. His silver eyes glanced between them both for a moment, the ominous tone raising slightly.

 _"L̮̫e͔͍t ̜̣ͅit go̫͇. I̺͍ͅ a̼̗m̟̪ ͎not̺̦ ḥͅere ̠̗to͎ͅ ̹̹f͍i̜̘gh̹̰̗t you..̫̱.̖̼̫I̭͉͓ a͇̫m ̹͉͉n͇̬̗o̭̝̱t ͇h̲̗e͖r͓̫͇e to t͕̪̖a̰̦k̤͎e ̥͎̻c͔o͇mp̙l̗̜̳ete ̦̺c̖o͓͔nt̲̱r͈̗̦o͕l͈̱. ͔͓̥I a̬m ͉̖h̥̖e͓r̤̮͚e̤̹.̦͎..̙̣to g̺e̺͎t y̼o͖̮u͙̲ ̣͖̘to ͈fin̗al̖̞ly̘̰ l̘̱̺is̭te̖̠n̦̮ f͍or̳̲͇ ̱̼͙onc̝e̦̩ ̗i͈͚n ̥͕y̙o̞͙̮ur͈ p̜a̦t͓h̯e͖t͉̙ic ̲ex͖̩i̠̠͎st̯͔en̟͚c̺̬͎e."_

Vegetto's body jolted, stumbling forward a step as he suddenly broke out into a heavy pant. His silver eyes turned up from the ground, glancing up.

"What do you want then? To share control?"

 _"Ṋo̞.̯̟͚ ͉I alr̥̖e͙̱̞a͕̘ͅd̼͈y ̰to̥l̞d ̻̘y̪̟ou͙:̺̩̹ I wa̖nt̲̪ y̯ou to̹̪͎ ̥͙̼jus̺͈̘t ḻ͔i̺̜s͎̜t͉en̬̼ ͖t̹o̺̘͖ ͔͖m̫͚e.̪ I͕'͎͉v̼e g̼̥i̳v̙͖e̗n yo̲̥u̥͎ ̺͍͙s̯ͅign aft͇̳e͙̺ͅr͈ si̫̩̫g͚̰̤nͅ, ͇͎b̮̣ͅut in ỵou̯r͙ d͔̺̪e̩͖͙sp̼̣e̼̰̱r̖͍ͅat̝e̞͓̭ ha͔̗sțe to ̻̞v̝͎ͅa̘̰l̖i͓̹͖d̥̤at͍eͅ ͍̝y̭̞our̪ͅs͔e͚l͚̟f o̞̺v̰er͉̻̜ ͙me͇, ̯you'͎v̘͉̳e̼̖̩ ̠f̝͈o̱̩̞rg̞̩̗o̫͉t͉̪te̯͍̗n w̼̪h͎͈̣at ̫̭it ̺̮̦mea͚̺ns ͇̜̥t̖̫o͓̮ͅ ͙ac̲̳tua̜̹̖ll̫y b͇e ̞̪͚s̟̪̮omeo̠͈n̠̙e̠̹ͅ.̘̬̮"_

Vegetto slowly straightened himself upright, the silver fire swirling around his body beginning to recede.

 _"We͉͎ ̩̫ca͚̱n'̠̟t̥ c͈͚̦onti̖̯̲nu͚͇e̗̖̝ t͍̦̳o̩͔ ̫̣̳li̪ve͍ͅ ̻̫̞like͓̰ t͓h̫i̯̜s̠̬̩, we ẖ̮̮av̖̝e͍ ̤t̫͚̰o̠̻̻ wor͍̦k̜ ̹t͖̭̠og̱e̩̝th̲ͅe͙̙r̰̦.̝̫ ̟͇Fo̰̺r ̯̥͎o͇u͙͕̤r ͖n̠͓ew fr̦̹iend̯̝s..̜.ạ͍̼n̦d͖ ̮̤͙ou̱̖r̠̬̻ f̱̮̣a̮̠͙m̟͇͉ily. ̣It's̪̻ ̙t̠͔im̤ͅe̯̦̺ ͍̺̱you ͅs̺t͎̮oppe̫̺d ͅtry̤̦̫in͙͔g ͖to ͓d͚o̗ ̙e̞v͍̜̹erythi̩ng y̲̪ͅour way.͚.̞̱̼.a̖͎nd̖ l͉i̺s̫̣t̥̻en̜ t͚̖͖o̥͈͎ me̞͇."  
_

Vegetto's expression dramatically morphed again, panting lightly.

"Then prove you're trying to help...give me back my body."

The serious glare returned, the receding flames halting their withdrawal.

 _"I d̹o͓n'̹̭̹t ̟̞bel̝̳̖o͕n̻g ͙̗̙to̘̞͉ ̤y̜̲o̖̜u̜͙̜,̗͍ a͉͖nḏ͙ ̱̦̲I ̻̰nev̝̝er ̰͙͓wi̪͍̮l̳͔̹l̲̯. ͖̪͈I ̭̠ͅwͅil̺̫̜l ̬͉g̺̤͎iv̺̗e y̝͉ou̳͈ ̻c̫͈͖ontr̜̖ol,̘͕̼ ̱̦͔bu̫͕t̻̗ un̻less̤̜ y̩o̩̹̰u ḷ̞̖i̪̟͍s͕͓̞ten ̤̤̱to m͉̱̻e̲,͉ you w̗i͍̭̦ll ͎n͎̣͖e̟v̯er ̖ͅk̜now̤ ̘̣p̗eac̩e̻̜.̝̲ͅ"_

Vegetto's silver eyes turned forward, the brilliant shine slowly losing its luster while the eyes locked on to a growing pressure.

 _"Ḏ̫o ̗͍yo̬u̲ ͙̥feel th̝̻̝at̘̳͓ ͖̳͙s̰̮hi̝̟v̥̬er ̳ru͇̹̺n̹̙ͅnin̗̩g̹̬ ̩̳up ̰my ̤͚̖ṣpi͕n̻e̮ r͓̫͖i̳g͍̹̺h̞̤͍t now̘̹?̟̗ Th̤̣̻ịs...͙͍͇is ͎y̰̳o͉̘u͚͕̯r f̞̱̖ir͇̳s̹t̩ wa͚̺rni̬̰̙ng.͈̲̲"_

Vegetto suddenly blinked hard, his expression morphing again into confusion.

"What is that? It's not an energy signature, but-"

 _"I̤t̫̤̮ ̦̘wi̲̮̺ll ͓b̳̮͉e̘̫͓c̼o̰̬m̲e o͇n̝e so̭̤o̻n. ̦Za̼m̹͓̪a̭̩̣su ̦̰i̲̭s̘̩ not ̖̼͕dea̹͔ḏ̝.͔"_

Vegetto suddenly turned his eyes down, noticing the receding power dwindling inside him as the flames retreated.

"No...wait no no, you can't just take away the power! Zamasu is too strong-"

 _"I ͎̼͎mu̫̟s̙̞t̻. ̜̝Any̳̟̹ ̤l̼̤o̮̻͓ng̙̤ͅe̥̝̮r, ̤͍͙an̹̼̣d͔ ̳̘the ̠po̗̰̭w̯͚er͎͇̼ of̙ ͈th͍̝e̳ ͉̟g̭̻̗o̖̜̩ds̤̤ ͎will ̤c̮͖r̦̮i̻̜̭p̭͍p͔̣le ̲͎y̲̞̜ou͖̤͎.̳̟ Th̻̹͓e ener̳̫g̼y̜̱ ̩̩I͍̘̩ cḁn ̝̜dr̰̞a̠̞͉w̟̥̖ ̝̭͕upon is͇ un̩m͙̼̳ea̪su͎r̺̪abl̬̯͎e.̺̗͖..͇ḇ̹̮u̼t ̳̗I̥͍͈ ͓̰̞need͇̺̪ t̙͓̫im̟̟̫e t̟͇̟o̜ get ͈ṳ̱͚s̹̬ed̫͉̲ t̖͚o͖͉̹ i̪t̟̙.̲͖̤ It͙̮ ͚w̗̤̦ill ̮͚̫b̤̳reak ͉̘b̤͓ot̼h̠̟ ͉y̰o͈͕u and ̮͉ͅme ̘if̦̠ I̻̹̠ ̖k͎̳ee͍p ̳̻t͚̣ͅh̰̬i̠̼̩s̼ form up͉͙̩ any lo̲̠̲n̮g̦e͇̥r̙.̜̬"_

Vegetto shook his head.

"No...wait! How can I defeat him without that power?!"

The slight flash of silver suddenly overtook Vegetto's pupils again, his demeanor changing one final time.

 _"Alḽ ̪yo̘u h͔ͅa̺̜ve ̱̤t̥̟o do ͚̲i̮s͓ͅ l͇is̰͇te̱̠̟n̟ to̘͓ me̼.̙͙͖ ̼̳I͍͚̠f͕ we̗ ̺̱͔w̞̩̜o̲̹̺rk̗̘ ̪͎̟tog̤̜et̤̭he̗̟͓r̘͇..͈.̲w̠̫̖e͈̖̩ can̝̻ ̲̬̯w̮in̟.͍̼ ͚̳͕Yo̙̯u alṟe͍ͅa̰d̲̩̫y̠̫ ha̤ve̜͈ ̠a pl̤a̮̣ͅṉ̝͙: ̝pu̞̯t i̼̟t i̭n̮̩̗t̳̩ͅo a͙̩ct̯̳͖io̭n̺ͅͅ, ̖̜a͔̰̬nd ̥̱w̩e̩͖ w̳̖̠i̜̙͓l̝l wo̯rk ̙t͕̬o̮g̻et̩̙hẹ͖r̰ t̰͍ͅo ma͙̱̞k̯͇e͇̞̫ ͚̟i͚͎̫t ͉ha͖̬͇pp͇̮̠en͎̤̥."_

Vegetto's eyes suddenly widened, nearly falling forward as if being freed from being possessed and catching himself before falling onto the floor. He stood slightly slouched in his base form, glancing down at his hands while his exposed chest rose and fell with his breathing.

"Listen...to my body..."

Vegetto's head perked with a gasp.

"The plan!"

His eyes turned up at the sudden surge of black and red energy exploding outward in every direction, the darkness that was beginning to shape having exploded outward into the mangled form of a massive man. Nearly covered in purple goo instead of his green skin, Zamasu fell to the floor on all fours, panting wildly. He maintained his former shape and size before being vaporized, yet his entire body was still mangled in purple, dripping goo over the very few black robes that covered his legs.

His eyes lifted into a sinister glare as he pushed himself off the ground, the hateful stare soon landing on Vegetto.

 ** _"I...am immortal!"_**

Vegetto winced slightly in instinctive fear, instantly throwing up his right hand. He held up a thumbs up sign to the sky for a few seconds, narrowing his black eyes towards Zamasu.

"Alright Whis...any time now..."

Zamasu sauntered upright completely shortly after, swaying from side to side for a moment with a heavy wheeze. The purple goop shot upright once the similar red aura flared up around his form.

"Heh...haha. Your heat...it's gone for good, isn't it? While the Kaioken still enhances my strength..."

Vegetto took another step back, narrowing his eyes slightly while Zamasu began to struggle to walk forward.

"This is the end, mortal. No more tricks...nothing left to pull out from your ass."

Vegetto's lips slowly rose into a smirk, lowering his left arm and lifting his right up with a bend at his elbow into his signature stance.

* * *

 ** _Present Day, Time Vault_**

"Look! Zamasu's power...it's not nearly as strong anymore!"

The Elder Kai nodded slowly in recognition of Trunks' comment, keeping his frown.

"Indeed, it would seem that Black's disruption of Zamasu's pure immortality has finally taken effect. If Vegetto had any power left...he might be able to stall Zamasu long enough for the Kaioken to break his body down completely."

The Supreme Kai of Time's frown deepened as well, staring down at the screen.

"He doesn't have any power left though: not nearly enough to keep up with Zamasu."

Whis peered over the Supreme Kai of Time, warmly smiling down at her.

"It's already covered, Chronoa."

The Supreme Kai of Time blinked, turning her head up.

"Huh?"

Beerus grunted slightly in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"You two Kais are so melodramatic. In your pouting, did you both forget that there's a certain fighter not standing around watching this anymore?"

The Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai both blinked, turning their heads up and taking a moment to check everyone remaining in the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai of Time gasped, her lips lifting into a smile.

"Gogeta!"

Beerus slowly broke out into a smirk, turning his head slightly towards Whis.

"Hmph, he'll fight better than yours for sure. You may have won this bet, but I'll get the last laugh."

Whis nodded once, keeping his smile.

"Perhaps. Although, I'm not sure how you can laugh while serving me at the same time, knowing you."

Beerus' smirk instantly vanished as he angrily grumbled, turning his head away from Whis while the taller angel stifled a small chuckle.

* * *

Zamasu panted heavily, sauntering a few steps forward with his massive arms drooping towards the floor. The liquid, purple goo like substance accented his slimy movements almost perfectly, his sinister and wild grin widely raising to bear his teeth.

"Ha...haha...you can't even transform into Blue anymore, can you?"

Vegetto stood tall, his smirk still strongly plastered on his face.

"Of course not."

Zamasu's smirk completely vanished, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as Vegetto slowly lowered his arms and straightened himself out.

"I gave it my all, Zamas, and you still came back. I thought I could defeat you alone...but now, it's clear that you were right all along. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much of a better and more skilled fighter I am, I can't beat you alone."

Zamasu scoffed lightly, a small smirk returning across his gooey, purple face.

"Flattery won't make your death less painful...mortal."

Vegetto shook his head from side to side, his smirk rising.

"Not flattery...respect. The least you could do, before dying, is acknowledge my praise."

Zamasu perked an eyebrow, a small chuckle of his own escaping his lips.

"Ha...what are you going on about? Before I die?"

Vegetto nodded curtly.

"That's right. I only said I couldn't beat you alone, not that I couldn't beat you."

Zamasu's smirk widened.

"Ah, you still want to hide behind your inherit weakness hmm? Well then...where will you run to next? The past? The future?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, perking his eyebrows.

"We'll stay right here, in the present. I have one final ace up my sleeve."

He instinctively tensed his muscles, watching Zamasu crouch down.

"Speaking of which...you already know that Vegeta and Kakarot makes Vegetto...but tell me-"

Vegetto's right eyebrow raised, along with the same corner of his lips in the smirk.

"What do you call a Goku and a Vegeta?"

Zamasu blinked, standing silently in response. However, a sudden shockwave of wind blasted across his back, prompting the horribly disfigured Kaioshin to whirl around towards the source. The blue, illuminating light glinted off Zamasu's eyes, his mouth wide at the sight of a new warrior clad in the familiar glow of Super Saiyan Blue only a few feet away from. Gogeta's blue pupils stared back into Zamasu's, his arms already raised into fists while his vest flowed in the blue flame like aura swirling around his body.

"Oh, I think I know the answer to this one."

Gogeta then peered slightly around Zamasu, lifting up his left fist. With a sudden flick, a small pellet sized object whizzed past Zamasu's purple cheek, a small thud ringing out once it landed in Vegetto's outstretched palm. Vegetto kept his smirk, watching Zamasu whirl back.

"Meet Gogeta: the latest addition to the Time Patrol. He might not be quite the abomination that you call me, given his method of creation wasn't born from the gods."

Vegetto's smirk rose up once more.

"But it's almost as if-"

Gogeta broke out into a smirk of his own.

"-you're seeing double."

Zamasu gasped, stepping back. His eyes remained locked on Vegetto, watching the fusion lightly chew on the bean thrown at him earlier for a moment before shifting his panicked stare back to Gogeta. His wild stare instantly shot back at the sudden explosion of wind, shaking his head violently at the sight of Vegetto now fully transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue as well. Vegetto instantly narrowed his eyes, crouching down.

"Let's finish this!"

Vegetto and Gogeta both roared in unison, suddenly blasting forward into two blue streaks towards their shared target. Zamasu barely had time to tense up, Vegetto's fist slamming into his cheek while Gogeta slid underneath, his feet knocking Zamasu off the ground. Zamasu hung in the air, stunned by the combined strike for only a second before both fusions reset themselves on opposite sides of the ground, both launching a kick to send Zamasu blasting backwards across the ground.

Vegetto kept his smirk, straightening himself up right and raising an open palm towards the flipping Zamasu. Multiple, small balls of blue energy shot forward out of Vegetto's palm, Gogeta soon following after them in another dash towards Zamasu, who flipped upright and dug his boots into the ground. He threw up his arms, wincing slightly once the first energy blast struck him head on and erupted into a small explosion. His eyes widened, the smoke having cleared only from Gogeta's blue aura, soon followed by Gogeta's fist slamming into Zamasu's goopy face square on.

Zamasu instinctively swung out his left arm in an attempt to swat Gogeta away as he slid backwards across the ground, only for another energy blast to strike his hand. The small explosion knocked him off balance slightly in his swing, Gogeta flipping up overhead and launching his foot down into Zamasu's shoulder. Zamasu cried out, the energy blasts pelting him blast after blast while Gogeta bounced and danced around Zamasu, following up each small explosion with a poised strike in various spots.

Gogeta finally flipped overhead, landing gently on the ground and bolting forward with a powerful knee to punt Zamasu further across the ground, causing him to bounce and slide on the hard dirt below. Zamasu's massive purple body tumbled for only a second, a loud "fzzt" ringing out as Vegetto reappeared in his flight path. Vegetto smirked, winding his leg up to punt Zamasu up off the ground skyward. He stopped after only a millisecond of travel, however, as Gogeta punched him down towards Vegetto. The two fusions traded turns, pin-balling Zamasu between each other in multiple directions through their coordinated punches and kicks. After a few seconds, both let Zamasu fall towards the ground, before Vegetto and Gogeta shot their fists forward from each side to slam into Zamasu's disfigured cheeks. Zamasu hacked in pain, crumpling onto the ground on his knees while both fists remaining buried into his face. He slumped forward, still sitting upright.

Vegetto's eyes widened, however, glancing around at the ground shaking violently underneath the two as both fusions pulled their fists back. A massive burst of wind and energy blasted outwards from around Zamasu, who threw his arms out and let out a violent, voice cracking screech. Gogeta flipped up upwards into the air, quickly catching himself and regaining his balance. He tensed, preparing for Zamasu who had blasted up after him and prepared for the incoming fist that Zamasu cocked back. However, Zamasu's head instantly shot down at the sensation of a hand grasping onto his left ankle, screaming as Vegetto hurled him by his leg back towards the ground.

Zamasu landed boots first into the floor, sliding to a halt while Vegetto and Gogeta both bolted down after him. Vegetto reached the merged Kaioshin first, throwing a punch forward. Zamasu's own massive arm closed the gap first, however, slamming into Vegetto's entire upper body to sending him flying in the opposite direction. Gogeta stopped in his tracks, leaning back and quickly catching onto Vegetto's ankle before he could fly too far. With a thunderous roar, Gogeta hurled Vegetto by the leg back towards Zamasu, swinging him down to barely miss the ground and back up. Vegetto curled his body up to avoid slamming into the ground, quickly throwing his fist up into an uppercut that collided with Zamasu's massive chin, both fighters blasting up skywards once Gogeta released his grip on Vegetto's leg.

Zamasu shot upwards with his head reeled back, barely noticing Vegetto curling his arms behind his back and forming a medium sized sphere of blue energy in his palms.

"Kamehameha!"

Vegetto hurled his arms forward mid-flight, sending out a medium sized torrent of blue energy that easily blasted Zamasu's massive form like a water hose. The forceful energy shot stopped Vegetto's ascension and shot him back towards the ground while he held onto the stream of energy, Zamasu crying out in pain while he was blasted even higher from the attack.

The energy stopped abruptly at the sound of another "fzzt" ringing out in the air, Gogeta reappearing in Zamasu's trajectory. He was already midway into a somersault flip, swinging his legs down to punt Zamasu back towards the ground in a forty five degree angle. Zamasu's head spun while he flew, helpless to defend against the attacks as Vegetto finished the final move in the coordinated strike, dashing across the ground and launching both feet forward into Zamasu with a powerful kick before he could slam into the ground. The distorted purple mass of a body bounced along the dirt once again, soon sliding to a halt after a few seconds.

Zamasu struggled to push himself upright, coughing heavily while his arms trembled. He grit his teeth together underneath the purple goop, his eyes widening to the brim.

 _Why...why am I getting weaker?! This...the Kaioken...it's supposed to make me stronger!_

Pushing himself slowly off the ground, Zamasu wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He threw up his arms, launching forward and throwing a flurry of punches towards Gogeta and Vegetto, who both lept to opposite sides. Zamasu narrowed his eyes, his arms and legs trembling as he spun around, one leg and one arm block both Vegetto's and Gogeta's incoming strikes. He swayed and ducked, narrowly dodging the follow up strikes, only to catch Vegetto's fist slamming into his stomach. Zamasu winced heavily in pain, keeling forward and barely noticing Vegetto sending a massive blast of blue energy through his entire lower abdomen, blowing a hole open through Zamasu's back. Despite the hole, Zamasu suddenly latched onto Vegetto's arm, swinging the Potara fusion around towards Gogeta. Gogeta only smirked, simply launching his closest leg down towards Zamasu's feet, knocking the massive deformed Kaioshin off balance. Zamasu's eyes widened as he fell towards the ground, turning up to see Vegetto connect his feet to the floor thanks to the small tilt, and suddenly hurl Zamasu into the sky over his back.

Flipping for only a second into the air, Zamasu quickly regained his posture while he floated high above. The hole in his stomach slowly repaired itself, his arms raising up and his signature bright white halo forming behind his back.

 ** _"DIE! DIE! DIE DIE!"_**

Zamasu rapidly swung his arms in a hasty flurry, sending out torrents of red energy spears down towards the two fusions. Vegetto quickly slammed the ends of his palms together, forming a massive sphere of blue and yellow energy before pulling the energy behind his back.

 _"Final-"_

Gogeta threw out both hands in front of him, a massive sphere of blue energy forming at the ends of his palms with rings of light swirling around the ball itself.

 _"Big Bang-"_

Both fusions roared as the massive beams of energy shot forward.

 ** _"KAMEHAMEHA!"_**

The two violent streams of energy swirled around each other as they shot high into the sky, easily vaporizing the incoming red blades shooting towards them. Zamasu's eyes widened, his arms swinging faster and faster in a desperate bid to fend off the approaching power.

 ** _"No! No!"_**

His arms flew out in front of him, the burning energy crashing into his open palms and violently scorching his purple gooey skin. His arms trembled violently, his body shooting into the sky as the energy easily pushed him back. With a desperate scream, Zamasu swung himself out of the beam's path. He shook his head, but quickly whirled around at the sound of Vegetto's aura flaring violently above him. The Potara fusion hung above his head, his right fist cocked back with blue energy swirling violently around his wrist.

 ** _"Say goodbye!"_**

Vegetto roared as he shot down, slamming his fist back into Zamasu's cheek and blasting down towards the ground like a comet, crashing into the ground in a massive crater. Vegetto sprung up after slamming Zamasu into the ground, spinning around and kicking Zamasu across the dirt once again. Zamasu flipped and bounced along the surface for a few seconds, sliding to a halt in the dirt shortly after once he lost the momentum from Vegetto's kick. He groaned heavily, his arms shaking heavily while he pushed himself off the ground.

"Nnnrgh...this...can't be!"

He swayed and clawed his way across the floor, awkwardly pushing himself upright. His mind had gone completely blank from the beating, his legs shuffling in a desperate sprint away as he panted heavily.

"Get away! Get back!"

Vegetto broke out into a smirk, dashing forward.

"Where are you running to now?! The past...the future?!"

Zamasu's eyes shifted to the side, roaring and throwing out his leg before Vegetto could close the gap for another follow up strike and promptly kicked the Potara fusion away. His head whipped to the side shortly after, however, from Gogeta's knee rapidly colliding with his temple. Zamasu cried out, stumbling back step after step as Gogeta floated above, driving his knee repeatedly into the side of the deformed Kaioshin's skull, splashing purple goo around the floor and along his white baggy gi.

Flipping back around, Gogeta landed gracefully onto the ground a good distance away, his back turned to Zamasu who collapsed on one leg and arm onto the floor. Raising his right arm into the sky, Gogeta slowly turned back around to face towards Zamasu, his blue eyes narrowing onto the target trying to recover on the ground.

"All your negative energy will be cleansed this time, Zamasu. This next attack has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body!"

Zamasu coughed up purple blood onto the floor, his wide eyes watching on while the streams of bright rainbow tinted particles began to form a small sphere on top of Gogeta's open palm. His legs shook violently, his arms tensing heavily and gritting his teeth together, the expression of a wild animal struck across his face.

"No..not like this! My dream...I won't die here!"

Gogeta grunted, taking a step back with his right leg and tensing at the sight of Zamasu suddenly bolting across the ground in a desperate sprint towards him. The crazed stricken, deformed Zamasu snarled and cried out, charging towards him while the energy continued to whir to life above Gogeta's head.

 _No...not yet! I need more energy-_

A sudden flash of bright blue light perked Gogeta's eyebrows, gasping at the new image before him of a frozen Zamasu just a few feet away from him. Zamasu's mouth was wide open, a blade of pure blue energy piercing through the opening and throughout the back of his neck. The beam sword connected all the way to Vegetto, who swung the blade down and cut through Zamasu's neck. Crashing onto the floor while clutching onto the new open slash in his neck, Zamasu hacked in pain while Vegetto glared fiercely to Gogeta, shouting at the top of his lungs.

 ** _"Do it! End this now!"_**

Gogeta nodded his head once, pulling his hand back. The small rainbow sphere quickly morphed and changed into a blue ball of energy, condensing as Gogeta's hand tightened into a fist around the light. The fusion whirled his hand back, the ground cracking underneath his feet.

 ** _"God Punisher!"_**

He suddenly flung his arm forward in a baseball pitch, bright little blue particles shooting through the air and quickly disappearing into Zamasu's chest. Zamasu winced heavily in pain, the energy pulsing inside of his body as he continued to grow in size. Bright blinding light soon erupted in his eyes, changing into a bright sparkly blue glitter that soon engulfed his entire body. Zamasu's desperate scream rung out while he clawed at the purple goop for skin along his arm, his entire body slowly vaporizing into nothing as the light spiraled up into the bright, clear sky above.


	50. Chapter 49: Salvation of Time

**Chapter 49: Salvation of Time**

* * *

 ** _Present Day, Age 780, Two months before the Tournament of Power._**

* * *

 ** _Two days later._**

 _"Struggle...little fire. Stoke the flames as high as they can go."  
_

 _The ghastly voice rung out openly and without a source, the foggy haze nearly blinding Kassava's senses. She glanced around frantically, her eyes darting left and right until they finally landed on a lone silhouette out in the distance. She bolted out in a sprint, her feet pounding along the invisible floor with a determined glare. Kassava's expression slowly lost it's vigor, however, the gap continuously widening while she pumped her arms in a desperate attempt to run faster.  
_

 _"You're a coward, Genn. You'll always be a coward..."  
_

 _Kassava snarled, a bright crimson aura flaring up around her body as her speed suddenly increased. Closing the gap to the lone figure in seconds, Kassava roared and lunged forward with a right punch.  
_

 _"Don't talk about him like that!"  
_

 _Her fist sailed through the standing apparition of Zamasu, and Kassava crashed into the invisible floor with a heavy thud shortly after. She quickly shot up to her feet, whirling around to see the smirking Kaioshin glaring down at her.  
_

 _"You smell nice."  
_

 _Kassava's eyes widened to the brim, letting out a thunderous roar as her hair shot up into the familiar golden and red hues of her Super Saiyan God form, lashing out violently with another set of swings. Zamasu simply floated back, swaying from side to side as each of her blows missed its target.  
_

 _"Yes...that's it, you're so close. Finish what you started...avenge him. Atone for him...make your mark on history..."  
_

 _Kassava's hands suddenly shot out, gripping onto Zamasu's collar and dragging him down towards the floor. She quickly reeled her right fist back, sending it crashing down into Zamasu's face again, forcing his head to whip to the side. Her wide eyes slowly lost focused in her repetitive beating, the familiar purple liquid splattering her face once again. She barely noticed each splash that landed on her cheeks, her wild stare remaining strong even as the new red liquid began to splatter and fly onto her.  
_

 _Her arms trembled, her grip digging harder into the navy blue gi while she continuously pummeled down with her one free fist. Kassava's eyes snapped slightly, her face losing color at the sound of a familiar, yet weak dual voice ringing out.  
_

 _"Kass...stop..."  
_

 _Kassava gasped in horror, the sight of Vegetto's limp body hanging in her grasp catching her off guard. She blinked hard, seeing Vegetto barely move his head, his eyes tightly shut while blood streamed down along his entire face, groaning lightly. Kassava's frown deepened, tightly shutting her eyes and collapsing onto her knees while still clutching onto Vegetto's gi.  
_

 _"No...no no no!"  
_

 _She dropped her head, pressing her forehead into his chest, Vegetto's limp body propped up by her head while his head hung over hers.  
_

 _"I was so close...why did you get in my way?!"  
_

 _Two trails of tears streamed down from the corners of her eyes.  
_

 _"Why do you always get in my way?!"  
_

 _Kassava lifted her head slightly, watching on as Vegetto's body began to deteriorate on its own into dust particles that cascaded down onto her. She trembled slightly, the pointed and venomous voice of Zamasu ringing out overhead once more.  
_

 _"Selfish! All of your faults...all of your pain...are caused by your own hand. You destroy the beauty of my universe, you burn everything around you. A fire that grows out of control, and must be extinguished. The world would be better off if you never woke up."  
_

 _Kassava's eyes shot from side to side again, gasping at the sudden flames igniting around where she sat. She clutched onto her legs, trembling as the voice continued.  
_

 _"Your entire life has been one massive failure. You've spent it struggling in vain and improving nothing but your own misery."_

 _Kassava winced, burying her face into her knees and Zamasu's voice growing darker._

 _"Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same."_

* * *

Kassava's eyes shot wide open while she sprung upright on the bed with a sharp gasp. She blinked hard once in confusion, glancing down at her shoulders to see a gloved white hand grasping onto it instead of a flame searing her skin.

"Hey...slow down. It's alright...you're safe."

Kassava turned her eyes up, meeting Vegetto's while he held onto her shoulders gently, the two being the only occupants in the small hospital room. He had a small half smile on his face, his dual voice soft.

"How are you feeling?"

Kassava reached up with her right hand, rubbing her temple and glancing down.

"My head hurts. Where is everyone?"

Vegetto glanced to the side.

"They're rebuilding the city. Some of the main buildings were destroyed in the fight, so we're taking care of some living arrangement for the citizens until we gather the Dragon Balls to return everything to what it once was."

Kassava dropped her arm, her eyes turning down. Her lips slowly lowered into a frown, as if she were preparing for bad news when she spoke with a soft tone.

"What happened to Zamasu?"

Vegetto turned his eyes back to Kassava.

"We finished it. Zamasu is dead: the universe will never have to deal with his threat again."

Kassava kept her frown, prompting Vegetto to raise his eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Kassava glanced away, her eyes still down.

"I failed."

Vegetto kept his eyebrow raised, peering down at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kassava kept her head low, resting her arms in her lap.

"I failed. I couldn't beat him."

Her frown remained strong, but her voice came out nearly flat and soft.

"He was right about me...about us. We're nothing but failures."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're not a failure Kass."

He blinked, the sudden gust of wind brushing past his face as Kassava angrily swiped at him. He caught her wrist in one hand, his eyes widening in confusion at the sight of hers glaring strongly up at him with tears on the edges.

"Yes I am! I had him right where I wanted him...and then you got in the way again!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes again, leaning his head to the side as he caught her other wrist. His grip tightened once he held both in his gloved hands, his frown returning.

"You were pushing yourself too hard. I saved your life!"

Kassava kept her wild, angry glare strong.

"No you didn't, you just ruined my death!"

Vegetto blinked, his eyes instantly widening. Kassava sunk slightly, lowering her head again while her voice came out weaker than before.

"I could've killed him...I could've died a hero like Genn wanted. History would finally remember him as something good...and we could've moved on with mom and dad. The universe would be safe, and we would finally get to be a family."

She sunk her head a bit lower.

"But you got in the way again...you always get in the way! Now they're gone forever...and I'll never see them again."

Vegetto frowned, lowering down to her.

"Kass..."

He reached out, his pointer finger pressing up under Kassava's chin and his thumb gripping onto the front. Lightly pushing her head up, Vegetto met her eyes with his own as he continued.

"Was that really the destiny you wanted for yourself?"

Kassava's narrowed eyes widened in anger, glaring back at him.

"Yes! That's what I wanted...and you ruined it!"

Vegetto kept his frown.

"You have to be lying."

Kassava's eyes widened to the brim, reeling her right arm to swing again.

"It's what I want! It's what everyone wanted of me! It was my destiny!"

Vegetto's lips rose slightly into a small smile, easily catching her fist again in his palm. Within an instant, he soon climbed up onto the bed, pushing a wide eyed Kassava down back first onto the mattress. He held her lower body down with his waist resting on top of her stomach, bent forward on all fours and pinning Kassava's arms up above her head while she squirmed under him.

"Get off of me!"

Kassava stopped instantly, however, blinking in confusion at the sound of an uneasy, yet relieved chuckle escaping Vegetto's lips.

"For a second there, I was scared that you meant it. But that look in your eye...you're having second thoughts, aren't you?"

Kassava blinked hard again, meeting Vegetto's eyes as his face hung closely in front of hers. His confident smirk was strong across his face now, looking over Kassava while a small red blush formed on her cheeks.

"Think about it this way: I could kill you right now. You'd get to be with them, and I'd make sure history remembered Genn as the one who killed Zamasu."

Kassava tightly shut her eyes, turning her head to the left. Her arms trembled heavily in Vegetto's grasp, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Yes...that's what I want. Kill me..."

Vegetto kept his smirk, despite her plea. He leaned his head back slightly, the confidence clear in his tone.

"At long last...I finally understand you."

Kassava slowly opened one eye, turning her head slightly back towards Vegetto while he continued.

"It's not that you ignore what you really feel or want...it's because you really have no idea how to focus on it. You've spent your entire life, doing what you think is good for others. Living you life, trying to make everyone else happy. Living...through everyone else's eyes."

He leaned closer, keeping his smirk and raising an eyebrow as Kassava slowly met his eyes again.

"Whis told me what happened on Namek...what Kakarot did to you. You probably had the same look then as you do now...that primal fear that makes you tremble at the thought of dying. The fear that forces its way to the surface, no matter how much you try to convince yourself that you want to die for your family. It's the drive that can't be contained, because no matter how much you want to deny it, you can't suppress what you really want."

Kassava kept her frown, the tears welling in her eyes again while Vegetto perked his eyebrow.

"You want to live, don't you?"

Kassava shut her eyes tightly again, her breathing awkwardly thrown off from a small sob. However, she nodded her head quickly once as her only reply. Vegetto's smirk lifted slightly, the warmth returning to his expression as the smirk morphed into a smile.

"Good. Focus only on that."

Kassava's mouth opened wide, as if struggling to take in air to her lungs. A golden hue of energy began to slowly cover her body, prompting a small gasp from Vegetto as Kassava suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Her black hair shot up instantly into spiky, golden bundles. However, she still lied underneath Vegetto in his grasp and held her eyes tightly shut, turning her head away while small trails of tears streamed down the sides of her eyes. She struggled to breath, her voice cracking and breaking as she spoke again.

"I...I...don't want to die..."

Vegetto kept his smile, his eyes turned down while the golden glow illuminated his face. He gently moved Kassava's wrists into one hand, his other lowering down and wiping away her tears with his thumb on each side, letting her occasionally tremble underneath him in her sobbing. She slowly opened her eyes, the turquoise glow strong in her pupils as she struggled to control her shaking voice.

"Why..why...am...I...I so messed up?"

Vegetto kept his smile, leaning closer to Kassava.

"You're not. You're absolutely beautiful..."

His grip relaxed even more on her arms, his smirk rising.

"You just need to learn how to trust your instincts."

Vegetto dropped his head lower, his eyes slowly closing.

"As I've learned to trust in mine."

His eyes were completely shut by the time his lips reached Kassava's, firmly pressing against them and prompting a small whimper from Kassava. He released her arms, which Kassava instantly brought down to wrap around his neck as he fully relaxed on top of her, a golden aura flaring up around his own body too while he struggled to take off his gloves and boots. The two wrestled in each other's grasp, Vegetto quickly pulling the bed sheets up from underneath Kassava to envelop them both as they continued.

* * *

The sunlight brightly illuminated the open space below in Conton City's square. The city streets were alive with people hustling to and from multiple buildings, the construction crews in the center of the main plaza housing most of the city skyline hard at work at rebuilding the broken foundations. Gogeta scratched the back of his head as he watched on, his eyes turned to the tree line of the forest not far from the last building he could see.

"Huh, so this little section of a planet has a forest too?"

Trunks, who stood next to him, nodded curtly.

"Yeah, we even have a desert on the other side."

Gogeta blinked, dropping his arm.

"Strange. The city looks like it takes up most of the space from the sky. It didn't look like you had room for a desert too."

Trunks turned his head down at the sudden blinking light on his wrist, staring down at the blinking screen on his watch. He broke out into a warm smile at the sight, turning towards Gogeta.

"Looks like Patrol 28 got the last Dragon Ball."

Trunks nodded to Gogeta, turning on his heel.

"I'll go let Chronoa know; can you go tell Vegetto? He might not want to leave Kassava in her condition, but we should at least let him know."

Gogeta nodded, raising two fingers to his forehead.

"Right, I'm on it."

He paused for a moment, lifting his fingers off his forehead and turning slightly towards the hospital building across the way with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh...looks like Kassava is awake too. Their energy levels are spiking really high for some reason."

Trunks blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I can feel it too. Strange...it doesn't feel like they're fighting exactly, but the clash between the powers is very similar."

Gogeta instinctively frowned.

"Something's wrong...why would they be fighting in the hospital room? That isn't normal behavior, even for them."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, rubbing his chin.

"Maybe it's someone trying to control Kassava's mind...perhaps to take advantage of her weakened state. The only one I can see doing it is Towa but it doesn't make any sense though: she would know the coronation is happening today. Trying to seize control with all of these powerful deities around...it's too risky for even her."

Gogeta narrowed his eyes slightly towards the building across the way, tensing his arms.

"Not if she can manage to turn Kass on the rest of us, and end up getting her killed in the process. C'mon...we have to stop her!"

Trunks nodded in response.

"Let's go."

Both fighters erupted into a quick aura of energy, blasting off into the sky towards the hospital a few miles away. Gogeta landed first at the large entryway, brushing past the crowds moving in and out of the building with Trunks following after him a few feet away. He bolted up the stairway, skipping multiple steps in large bounds as he climbed up to the fourth floor. Bursting through the single door, Gogeta broke out into a sprint down the large open hallway towards the source of the two energies. He panted heavily, swinging his arms and yelling loudly.

"Hang on guys, we're almost there!"

Sliding to a halt leading into Kassava's medical room, Gogeta promptly launched his right foot forward to kick the thick wooden door down onto the floor with a loud thud. The dust slowly rose up from the impact left by the door, shifting slightly as Gogeta entered the room with a determined glare.

"What's happening?! Where's Towa?!"

Gogeta's determined stare quickly vanished into a wide eyed, pale face at the sight of Vegetto poking his golden hair up from underneath the bed sheets. The covers dropped low enough to reveal Kassava underneath him, her own eyes wide with only the sheets to cover her modesty. The three all stared at each other in wide eyed silence, Trunks pushing his way into the room being the only sound for a few seconds. His own eyes shot open shortly after entering, being the first one to speak between the four.

"Oh..."

* * *

 ** _Conton City, Shrine of Shenron_**

High above the main city plaza sat a large ornate square platform sitting atop a large grass hill on the outskirts of Conton City. Gold and decorative pieces adorned the side of the walls of the massive slab, with a large set of stairs connected in a large oval leading up to a single open shrine. The shrine itself held seven spots designed for spheres around the center, and the outer ring of the circular pedestal presented a set of wooden pillars holding up a massive golden replica of the eternal dragon Shenron himself. A total of twenty six individuals gathered around the shrine, pairs from each universe aside clad in the traditional garb of the gods as well as the apparent angels that attended to them. However, despite similar attire, each individual clad in the familiar outfit were completely different from the Gods of Destruction that represented each universe. The only familiar faces were that of Beerus, Whis, the Supreme Kai of Time, and the Grand Priest, who stood together at the outside edge of the pedestal in the center.

Beerus kept his arms crossed, holding a small scowl as he lightly tapped his right bicep with his finger.

"Vegetto promised that girl would be ready today."

He grunted, turning his eyes up to Whis.

"These ceremonies are unbearable, Whis. Can't we just delay the bet until tomorrow? I won't have much patience, dealing with all of these people today."

Whis stifled a small chuckle, covering his mouth.

"Let's just forget about that bet, Lord Beerus. Our contest was more for fun, I do not require you to serve me."

The Grand Priest perked his eyebrows, keeping a similar smile to Whis.

"Oh? A bet?"

Whis nodded curtly.

"Lord Beerus simply made the mistake of challenging me to a contest of mentoring students. His protegee, while immense gifted, is still a bit weaker than the fighter I instructed."

The Grand Priest nodded in response.

"Ah...I see."

His head turned slightly at the approaching figure that stood tall above all aside from Whis. Clad in a turquoise garb of the gods, the mostly humanoid figure smiled down with a wide grin, barring sharp white teeth that contrasted his scaly green skin. He held a mixed appearance between a man and a dragon, having wooden trunk-like horns atop his head instead of ears and flowing mane for a beard.

"Beerus! I didn't realize you'd be attending: you seem small as ever!"

Beerus scoffed, his eyes widening in quick annoyance once the man grasped tightly onto the top of his head, rubbing the top as if he were petting a cat. However, Beerus only growled lowly at the man, glaring up while his head was rubbed.

"Marcato..."

The god known as Marcato kept his grin, soon pull his hand away.

"How fares the life of Universe 7's destroyer? Still content with simply blowing up people and planets on a whim?"

Whis narrowed his eyes slightly, his expression.

"Now now, Marcato. There is no need to antagonize."

Marcato's grin turned into a cocky smirk, his eyes still locked on Beerus.

"I don't really care about your opinion, Whis. Last time I checked, this was a ceremony held in honor of the new god of time finally being christened for Universe 7. Not a meeting for trash like yourself to beg for attention."

His eyes glanced in between both Beerus and Whis, his arms clasped behind his back as he held his chin high.

"Like the rest of the simpletons branded as gods, you should not be welcome when the real rulers of the universe are present. Just because the Grand Priest allowed you to have the title of 'god', does not mean you're anything more than a glorified janitor of the universe. You do not belong here."

Marcato turned his narrowed eyes to Whis.

"Nor do the failed children sent to wipe up after you."

Whis' eyebrows narrowed slightly, standing silent while Marcato placed his hands on his hips, his smirk returning shortly after.

"Spineless as ever, I see. Good to see you two at least know your place at the bottom."

Marcato then lightly strolled to the side, purposefully bashing into Beerus' right shoulder, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. Beerus instantly straightened himself out, dusting off his pants with a light snarl and glaring back at Whis.

"Why the hell is he here?"

Whis kept a frown, turning to the Grand Priest.

"A good question. Father...I thought you removed him?"

The Grand Priest sighed lightly in response, glancing down.

"My apologies, Lord Marcato is still in power because the stability of Universe 11's hierarchy is currently changing. If a proper candidate were to come about, I would immediately replace him."

He turned his head up.

"However, Lord Belmod has much to learn before he can take on the role and refuses to do so until his mysterious candidate for his current position gives him an answer."

The Supreme Kai of Time held a heavy frown, crossing her arms.

"He still shouldn't want to be here. He was the main one that openly mocked me for refusing to pick a candidate for so long and establishing the Time Patrol. The other gods are pretentious about it...but he was the one that gave them a voice."

Whis nodded curtly.

"I suppose he's come mostly to figure out who he should direct his hatred towards now. When he discovers that a Saiyan has been chosen, he might find it even more infuriating."

Beerus scoffed, crossing his arm.

"Does he even know what a Saiyan is?"

Whis broke out into a small smile.

"Probably not. We can only hope that will prove to be an advantage later on."

The Grand Priest perked his eyebrows, turning around towards the city skyline at the sudden explosive surge of energy he felt behind him. The various angels and gods all gathered turned with wide eyes towards the spectacle, taking note of a massive red and golden fire erupting from the corner of the hospital building. The flame died down as quickly as it appeared, but the massive pressure remained while a strong gust of wind carried the high pitched screech that rung out strongly once it reached the group.

 ** _"YOU PERVERTS!"_**

Whis' eyebrow twitched, the confusion on his expression clear on his face.

"Hmm...that was Kassava's voice."

He peered over the side, blinking at the sight of two small little specks of blue energy dashing across the ground while a medium sized red and golden fire chased after them. He squinted down, barely able to pick out the sight of Gogeta and Trunks, fully transformed as Super Saiyan Blues, frantically dashing up towards the shrine.

"It was an accident!"

Whis blinked again, able to fully see the angry Kassava blasting off after them, clad only in a thin white sheet covering her upper torso and thighs like a towel, fully transformed in her true Super Saiyan God form.

 ** _"GET BACK HERE!"_**

Whis stumbled with a small gasp, collapsing onto the floor on his rear as Gogeta and Trunks rapidly shot past him. The two Saiyans barely made it up to the crowd, both being snared by their necks in Kassava's arms as she locked them both in chokeholds, strangling them hard enough to turn their faces purple.

 ** _"THOUGHT YOU COULD SNEAK A PEEK DURING OUR FUN, HUH?! I'LL STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PIGS!"_**

Another pair of arms coated in blue energy wrapped around Kassava's shoulders from behind. Vegetto grimaced, transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue as well while he tried to pry open Kassava's arms from behind her back, clad only in one of the white bed sheets that covered his waist and legs.

"Kass! Calm down!"

The four Saiyans all tangled together suddenly stopped midway in their struggle, their wide eyes glancing around in realization of the crowd surrounding them. Kassava blinked hard, the awkward silence hanging over the shrine as a few gods of time coughed audibly into their hands. Kassava glanced around, soon meeting the bewildered stares of not only Beerus and the Supreme Kai of Time, but Whis sitting on the floor and the Grand Priest covering his mouth.

Kassava's cheeks instantly turned red, tucking her head in while she screeched in embarrassment.

 ** _"KYAAAHH!_**


	51. Chapter 50: Universe 7's Realm of Time

**Chapter 50: Universe 7's Realm of Time**

* * *

"There we are."

Much like his son, the Grand Priest spoke in a soothing, warm tone as he slowly pulled his hands back. His smile was light, clasping his hands together and observing Kassava, who stood with her back to him and her arms at her sides. A small frown was etched across her expression as the only sign of emotion, her eyes staring into their reflection. She let out a small exhale, keeping her head forward.

"You are too kind, sir."

The Grand Priest kept his posture and smile.

"Think nothing of it."

Kassava's eyes drifted to the side, eyeing the Grand Priest's reflection in the mirror.

"Not after what I did."

She bowed her head slightly.

"I embarrassed my universe in front of everyone. Enough to shame the highest authority in all of the universes to help me get dressed. Like a child."

The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes slightly, stepping closer towards Kassava while he spoke.

"The gods of time are my personal responsibility. This is no different than training you on your new powers or responsibilities."

Kassava lowered her head slightly.

"With all due respect...you don't understand who I am, sir. I've done nothing but fail my universe: I'm..."

Her frown deepened, her voice dropping.

"...not fit to be a god."

The Grand Priest kept his warm smile, analyzing Kassava in a scrutinizing gaze. His demeanor offered no surprise to Kassava's claim, his head turning slightly to the side and speaking in a softer tone.

"What makes you say that?"

Kassava kept her head down, her voice cracking.

"I've let my only family die at the hands of a mad man...who almost destroyed everything. I had the power to put him down...but...I let my pride get the better of me. I even fought my own friends...who only wanted what was best for me."

"Oh, you're talking about Zamasu."

Kassava perked her eyebrows, turning her head slightly.

"You know about him?"

The Grand Priest nodded curtly.

"Of course. I was watching the whole predicament: it was quite the entertaining show."

Kassava blinked.

"How...why? Why would you waste your time watching our universe?"

Her frown returned, turning to face the Grand Priest completely. The Grand Priest kept his smile, turning his head down for a moment and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Am I not allowed to observe your universe?"

Kassava's eyes grew wide, quickly shaking her head and frantically bowing towards the Grand Priest.

"No! I mean yes! I-I just...thought you would feel this matter was so trivial that you wouldn't care about it, sir."

The Grand Priest kept his smile strong, nodding once more.

"The threat Zamasu posed to the rest of the universes was relatively small; you are correct. It was why I was personally surprised when my own son came to me, asking for guidance on the matter."

The Grand Priest perked his right eyebrow, turning his head towards Kassava while he stood next to her in front of the mirror.

"Do you know how many times Whis has asked me for help?"

Kassava stared down at the Grand Priest, her frown remaining.

"No."

The Grand Priest turned his eyes back to the mirror, his warm smile disappearing.

"Not once. Since the day he was born, Whis has always been one of the brightest and strong-willed teachers among my children. There has never been a situation that he has put effort into correcting that was not resolved, and if he ever failed in his task or decided that the universe he was guiding could not be improved, he would simply leave it to its fate, and start over."

Kassava blinked, watching on as the Grand Priest continued.

"So when he came to me at the Palace, I was confused on why my son, who had never shown true attachment to anyone he guided, felt it prudent to focus effort on the survival of simple mortals who he had seen millions of times over in society. His questions were unlike him, and at the time, I believed that this was perhaps, his own pride getting the best of him in wanting to best the mortal turned god, Zamasu, from wiping out what he had accomplished with Universe 7."

The Grand Priest's lips lifted back into a small smile.

"I see now, however, that his true concern was not of the universe's survival, but in properly teaching those who he has learned to cherish. Lord Beerus...Son Goku...Prince Vegeta...Zamasu...Vegetto...Genn...and most importantly, you. Despite the differences you all share, you have all made an impact on my son enough for him to seek out my teachings so that he can surpass his own limitations as an instructor; a feat that drove my curiosity to see what it was he truly valued."

Kassava frowned, glancing down.

"I...had no idea."

The Grand Priest nodded slightly.

"Of course you didn't. The importance of it all, however, is simple: Whis asked me for help because he knew he had failed in teaching his subjects properly."

Kassava kept her frown, her eyebrows perking in confusion. She turned her head up slightly, caught offguard by the revelation as the Grand Priest continued.

"Zamasu failed in understanding the value of negativity, seeking to destroy all he felt that was wrong with reality. Lord Beerus, failed in taking Zamasu seriously as a threat and thus, could not destroy him when he had become too powerful. Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, failed in containing Zamasu fully as a threat and caused his revival in another timeline you had to handle."

The Grand Priest kept his smile, nearly chuckling in a small pause before raising his right eyebrow.

"Then comes the those you considered as family: Vegetto, Trunks, and Genn. Both of which, I'm sure you know plenty about their failures in escalating this situation further then it was supposed to go."

Kassava kept her frown, turning her lowered head back away from the Grand Priest in shame.

"So all of us are failures."

The Grand Priest nodded once, pulling his right arm out from behind his back.

"I suppose that's one way you can look at it."

He slowly waved his hand forward, the image of the mirror changing in front of the two. Kassava lifted her head up again, her eyes widening at the sight of the scenes playing out before her. The first passing image striking deep at her core, depicting Genn and herself locked in battle on their homeworld. The scene slowly shifted, soon changing to Zamasu killing the lone soldier from Barbaria in front of Gowasu. The colors and light distorted again, shifting into a scene in front of Capsule Corp where Beerus is shown yawning at the sight of a wounded Goku, Vegeta and Trunks sprawled out on the ground in front of the time machine. Kassava's expression drops slightly, the scene quickly changing to a transformed Vegetto angrily pummeling Trunks into the ground, followed shortly by another scene of Vegetto's wrath being unleashed on Kassava in the form of a one handed choke during their training to become a Super Saiyan. Kassava finally turned her head to the side, her voice weak.

"Why are you showing me all of this?"

The Grand Priest waved his hand again, the image before them vanishing completely.

"You can choose to let every failure you've accomplished define you, as you're doing now, or-"

The images in the mirror returned, yet this time, starting with the depiction of Kassava helping Genn up to his feet on their homeworld. Kassava perked his eyes, the scene changing shortly to her wounded and exhausted self triumphantly lying down on top of an unconscious and smiling Vegetto, like a wrestler pinning another to the mat. Her frown slowly disappeared, the scene changing to Genn dodging and effectively pushing Zamasu back in their fight. Kassava lifted her head entirely up, staring at the scene of her beating down Zamasu in the Forbidden Era as the true Super Saiyan God, the scene dramatically shifting to Ultra Instinct Vegetto dominating the sea of Zamasu clones with Zamasu's own energy scythe. Kassava stared on as the scene shifted once more, to Super Saiyan Blue Vegetto and Gogeta defeating Zamasu once and for all, the Grand Priest's voice soon ringing out to break her trance.

"-you can choose to define yourself on your victories. And live a better, more enjoyable life."

Kassava's lips slowly rose into a smile, lifting her head up. The images faded away from the mirror before them, leaving behind the reflections of Kassava and the Grand Priest, who kept his warm demeanor.

"So then, what do you see? A failure...or a god?"

Kassava stared into her own pupils, lifting her chin up slightly.

"A...god."

The Grand Priest bowed his head slightly, lifting his left arm up and gesturing towards the closed door on the opposite side of the room.

"Come then. It would be polite to formally introduce you as one to the others."

* * *

The sunlight shone down on the group standing in then open terrace. Most of the warriors stood with crossed arms and against the wall of the small cement hut, Gogeta and Trunks both looking out to the side. The various deities and visitors from the other universes stuck to their own circles, laughing and gossiping with each other while most looked over to the group from the home universe. Gogeta grunted, shaking his head and turning to face back towards Trunks, Vegetto, Whis, Chronoa, and Beerus.

"At least they're smart enough to keep their laughter to themselves."

Vegetto grunted, now fully clothed in his usual blue and orange gi. He rested his back against the cement wall of the hut, his arms crossed with a stern expression.

"This is your fault. You could've at least knocked."

Gogeta frowned, turning his own small glare to Vegetto.

"And you could've picked a better place to do...that. How was I supposed to know you weren't in trouble?"

Vegetto scoffed.

"If you thought about what the hell you were doing, you would've known it wasn't-"

"Now now, calm down everyone."

Whis sighed lightly.

"It's no use bickering about this anymore: the damage has been done. Very minor damage, at that."

Trunks turned his head back to the hut, frowning as well.

"If it was only minor...then why did the Grand Priest himself want to meet Kassava in private?"

Whis turned his eyes towards the hut, smiling lightly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It's part of the ceremony."

The tall angel turned his eyes to Vegetto, his eyebrow perking.

"Now, if we're done with the complaining, I have been meaning to ask you about your fight with Zamasu, Vegetto."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed while Whis continued.

"That form you were using...what was it?"

Vegetto dropped his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I felt a strange...disconnect happen when the power surged through me. I lost control: I could see it all clearly, every punch and kick against Zamasu. I remember fending off countless copies of him, and beating him to a pulp."

He lifted his white gloved hands up, unfolding them with a small glare down at his palms.

"Yet...it felt...surreal. Like I wasn't the one fighting them off."

Whis nodded once.

"Your body took control, didn't it?"

Vegetto slowly shut his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah...I..uh...talked to it."

Whis stifled a small chuckle, prompting a sudden flare of annoyance from Vegetto.

"It's not funny!"

Whis pulled his hand down from his lips, composing himself quickly.

"Yes yes, it's not. It is quite interesting to say the least, however. Most of the students I instruct on Ultra Instinct understand the harmony of the soul and the body, working together without input of thought. I suppose the fault is mine: I did instruct you to allow your body to move on its own."

His head titled to the side slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't expect you to take it so literally."

Beerus narrowed his eyes slightly, crossing his arms.

"You will need to work on creating that harmony. The body and the soul were never truly supposed to act separately from one another: there is a reason why the afterlife consists only of souls while the bodies are disposed of properly. A body that can constantly improve on its own is a dangerous potential, especially one as powerful as yours."

Vegetto frowned.

"I'll do my best. If I can ever access the power again."

Vegetto's eyes turned to the side, however, the first to pick up on the boots tapping gently on the floor. He pushed himself off the wall immediately, his eyes perking up while his arms fell down to his sides. The others soon turned to look on, the first to emerge being the Grand Priest himself. The smaller angel held a strong smile, and politely bowed his head. Gogeta perked his eyebrows, turning his head to the side and noticing the sound of the whispering voices from each group of the universes dying out.

"Representatives of the multiverse! Please join me in welcoming the newest God of Time for Universe 7-"

The Grand Priest slowly turned to the side, extending his arm and gesturing to the open entryway. Emerging from the shadows, Kassava slowly strode out into the opening and soon came to a halt next to the Grand Priest. The gold, ornate rings gripping onto her ankles, forearms, and biceps glinted in the sunlight that struck them for the first time, her crimson baggy pants and shoulder piece heavily contrasting Beerus' color combination despite the garb being almost identical. The symbol in the center of the shoulder piece was a simple shape of an hourglass, gently shifting in the small breeze on top of the golden metal bra that covered Kassava's breasts. Her eyes were narrowed with a determined ferocity, her poise snapped up and her chin raised a bit higher than normal as she glanced among the other gods. The Grand Priest kept his warm smile, turning back to face the others.

"-Lord Kassava!"

The sudden loud clapping from behind the Universe 7 group rang out in the open terrace, some of the kais and gods themselves breaking out into whistles and ecstatic cheers. Gogeta and Trunks both glanced at each other in confusion, looking in between each group that had been gossiping and mocking their universe only seconds ago. Beerus stood with a small, stern stare with crossed arms, his attention forward while Whis held an almost identical expression to the Grand Priest, his warm smile strong while he turned his eyes to Vegetto. The Potara fusion blinked with wide eyes, stepping forward while he uttered a single word under his breath.

"Woah."

Kassava's own narrowed eyes glanced between the gods clapping and cheering, but soon trailed to Vegetto as he approached. Her fierce glare instantly gave way once her pupils landed on him, her body visibly relaxing and the tension completely dissipating away as she fidgeting slightly in embarrassment from Vegetto's gawking. She glanced to the left, the blush on her cheeks nearly matching her robes.

"...hey."

Vegetto kept his wide eyed stare, looking Kassava up and down, his dual voice a bit weaker in his delivery.

"Hey."

The Grand Priest slowly poked his head out from Kassava's side, covering his mouth and coughing audibly after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two. He kept his eyes a bit wide, staring up at Vegetto and pulling his hand behind his back after the small cough.

"If you're finished, we should continue the ceremony."

Vegetto gasped, quickly stepping.

"Of course! Sorry...sir."

The Grand Priest merely nodded once, walking forward and guiding Kassava towards the pedestal. Kassava's narrowed eyes soon turned off the onlookers from each universe, finding the staircase first before lifting to the sight of the shrine filled with all seven Dragon Balls. Each slot being filled prompted her to turn to the Grand Priest, blinking in confusion once the two stood at the base. The Grand Priest slowly turned to the side, smiling up at Kassava.

"As tradition stands, each god of time is introduced to the most influential power within the universe, Shenron, who will grant any one wish. The wish made by the new god of time is intended to help them control the universe, with some limitations. However, I'm well aware that your universe is quite familiar with the individual and you recognize the importance of making sure his power is not abused."

He slowly lifted his right arm, keeping his left tucked behind his back.

"Thus...I've decided to bend the rules."

The various groups from the multiverse all perked their heads up, Marcato's smug expression breaking as well at the sound of the Grand Priest's words. Whis and Beerus both looked up with surprised stares of their own, watching on as the seven Dragon Balls neatly tucked into the shrine rose from their sockets in the shrine. Vegetto glanced around, raising an eyebrow at the sight of everyone's reaction and turning towards Whis.

"Whis...what's happening?"

Whis kept his frown, his eyes forward.

"I have no idea. The Grand Priest has never broken tradition before."

The seven Dragon Balls continued to rise into the air, circling around and spinning outward towards the sky itself. The orbs themselves illuminated with a massive orange glow, soon exiting Conton City's atmosphere, suddenly exploding outwards in size. Whis' eyebrows lifted and a few others in the crowd gasped at the sight of the former Dragon Balls now orbiting around Conton City as planet sized incarnations of themselves. The Grand Priest kept his smile, his eyes looking over the crowd for a moment before turning back to Kassava.

"Behold: the Super Dragon Balls. Instead of confining you to limitations for your wish, I'm granting you the ability to wish for anything you desire."

The Grand Priest barely turned his eyes to the side at the sound of Marcato's voice ringing out in an angry shout, the god waving his right fist up at the two.

"How dare you! She doesn't deserve this power, you're gonna let her control all of us!"

The Grand Priest nodded curtly, lifting his eyes to Kassava who blinked at the realization.

"That is correct: you can wish for anything, Kassava. Whether its ultimate power or removing any obstacle in your way, you have the capability to bring the entire realm of existence to its knees."

Kassava stared up into the sky, her eyes still watching the Super Dragon Balls orbiting the city high above with a small frown. She glanced down at the Grand Priest shortly after, her eyes narrowing.

"Alright, I'm ready."

The Grand Priest raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? That was rather quick, you are more than welcome to take your time deciding the wish."

Kassava turned her head back up, her eyes narrowing.

"No thanks, I know exactly what I want to wish for. Summon the dragon."

The Grand Priest turned his eyes to the sky, nodding his head and audibly clearing his throat.

 ** _"Emoc Htrof, Enivid Nogard Dna Tnarg Ym Hsiw, Peas and Carrots!"_**

The stars within each visible Super Dragon Ball floating high above illuminated one by one, the explosive wind and golden glow taking the entire platform. Kassava instinctively threw up her arms, bracing against the forces raging on across the entire platform. She turned her head down, noticing a small hand lightly tugging on her sash despite the immense pressure and power radiating down from the sky. She blinked in confusion, staring back at the Grand Priest standing tall and still, as if he wasn't in the midst of storm force winds and tremendous power blasting the entire group gathered at the shrine. His voice was barely audible, but the words were registered while he smiled back at Kassava, his body shaking along with the platform.

"Trust yourself!"

Kassava blinked hard again, slowly lowering her arms down and letting the intense wind blast her face. She took a sharp breath, momentarily losing her composure and hyper ventilating aggressively, but soon took notice of how little she was moving. Noticing she hadn't moved a single inch in the movement, Kassava slowly straightened out her back and steadied her breathing, staring up back to the golden light show above and squinting up. The golden scales along the dragon's hide were the only visible sight that blocked out the entire sky, Kassava blinking and taking in the massive appearance only for a minute before her vision faded to black. She turned her head to the side, staring down at the Grand Priest in confusion while the entire display of power had completely disappeared into the darkness as well. The Grand Priest kept his smile, looking forward.

"This is part of the process. Super Shenron is too big for us to communicate with in person. Thus we look deeper..."

He gestured to the side, prompting Kassava to turn back forward. She stared up in awe, the massive golden dragon having shrunk only slightly to loom over the two standing alone on the pedestal.

"...to the center of his being. Now, we can communicate with him properly."

The Grand Priest lost his smile, his eyes narrowing up at the dragon. Super Shenron leaned his head down closer, the glow in his eyes shining brightly.

 ** _"I ma eht lanrete nogard! Etats rouy hsiw!"_**

Kassava swallowed hard, watching the Grand Priest turn his head back to her.

"Well, what is your wish?"

Kassava turned her head down for a moment.

"I'd like for him to bring my broth-"

She stopped midway, turning her chin up.

"No...I'd like him to bring back everyone that was killed by Zamasu. All of those Time Patrollers, along with my brother...all of them...deserve to come back."

The Grand Priest smiled, nodding curtly.

"Very well."

He soon turned his head back to face towards Super Shenron, his voice nearly thundering in the delivery of the wish.

 ** _"Esaelp gnirb kcab lla fo eht slatrom dellik yb usamaz!"_**

Kassava's eyes lit up a bit in sync with the dragon's, standing still and watching on. Her eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion at the dragon's thundering voice ringing out in the unfamiliar language spoken. Kassava turned her eyes down, the Grand Priest responding to Super Shenron in tandem with the conversation, the two carrying on for a minute. She raised her right eyebrow again, staring back at the Grand Priest who finally let out a heavy sigh and turned to face towards Kassava.

"It's as I feared. Super Shenron's power is usually able to accomplish anything, and he was able to restore all of the lost souls slain by Zamasu."

He frowned.

"Aside from one."

Kassava's eyebrow dropped with her heart at the final set of words, having to use very little brainpower to figure out who the Grand Priest was referring to while he continued.

"Your brother's case is unique: he managed to use his very essence to repair your broken body. The binding fabrics that now keep you alive are made from what little remains of his soul."

He nodded to her.

"In short, Super Shenron cannot restore him to life because he is apart of you now. Removing what remains of him would only result in both of your erasures from this existence."

Kassava bowed her head, inhaling deeply through her nose. Her eyes stared into the black abyss below her, her frown deepening while the Grand Priest and Super Shenron exchanged farewells to each other. The golden light barely jarred her attention, overtaking the black void that covered her sight with a blinding flash of light for a few moments. Kassava's eyebrows perked as once the light faded away, her sight was on the now bustling square of Conton City. The former statue of Vegetto still laid shattered across the floor, but instead of being empty, hundreds of people stood around gathered amongst each other. A few people patted themselves down in surprise, followed shortly by the ecstatic happy cheers that filled the open air. It wasn't long until the chatter and happy cheers spread across the entire city square as loved ones embraced one another.

Kassava turned her head up, her frown remaining. She thought to herself in anguish still, the stinging denial of Genn's revival still fresh in her mind while she glanced down. Yet her eyes landed on a small family of four embracing each other in a four way hug at the edge of the city's fountain, the bright and glowing smiles from the children seemingly washing away depression in an instant. Her own lips lifted into a small smile shortly after, and Kassava soon turned on her heel to face back towards the gathered deities while the Grand Priest spoke in another authoritative shout.

"Thank you all for attending, this will conclude the ceremony. You are now free to leave."

The tension in the air broke apart with the dispersing of the crowd, each group slowly dashing upwards into the sky with their respective Kais in tow. The Grand Priest and Kassava both slowly descended down the staircase while the representatives from each universe departed, making their way up to the group assembled for Universe 7. Whis held a small smile of his own, his eyes on the Grand Priest.

"A shame the others won't stay for the festivities. Perhaps it's for the better, now that our guest list has grown considerably thanks to Kassava."

The Grand Priest chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement.

"I suppose so. It has been a long time since the universes were quiet for a change, and with Kassava's ascension, your band of fighters has shaken the confidence of the other universes. They will need some time before they come to respect what you are building here, Whis, but that also means there will be little active politics for me to handle in the coming days."

He opened his arms, his eyes turning down to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"With that being said, Chronoa, would you be so kind as to show me around your beautiful universe?"

The Supreme Kai of Time nearly gasped, frantically nodding her head and moving around Gogeta's side.

"Yes yes sir! Of course, right this way!"

Whis kept his small smile, stifling a chuckle as he watched the Supreme Kai of Time hastily lead the Grand Priest down the staircase leading into Conton City Square. His eyes shifted to the side, following Kassava who stepped forward next. Vegetto stared back in suspicion, studying Kassava intently while she lifted her lips into a small smile.

"Ok everyone, we should get going too. There's a party we need to get started, let's not keep everyone waiting."

Gogeta broke out into a wide grin, stretching his arms out with an audible yawn.

"Alright! All this tension sure made me hungry: let's go get some food!"

Trunks shook his head with a small smile of his own, following after Gogeta who quickly bolted down the staircase. Beerus soon scoffed, crossing his arms while he followed after the two with the Elder Kai at his side.

"Let us hope Chronoa didn't prepare the feast herself. Only that woman could possibly destroy a perfect delicacy as pudding, let alone ruin an entire course."

Kassava's eyes trailed after the few leaving, turning to walk down the staircase herself but soon stopping at the sound of Vegetto's concerned dual voice.

"Kass?"

Kassava blinked, turning back around.

"Yes?"

Vegetto kept his frown, looking over her for a moment while he approached. He came to a halt within a foot of her, his arms at his side.

"Are you sure you're...ok? About not bringing your brother back?"

He paused for a moment, sighing lightly.

"You don't have to be present for the party if you want some time to yourself."

Kassava glanced to the side, her smile fading a bit.

"It's alright. It does hurt a little bit, but I should be there."

She turned back to Vegetto, smiling once again.

"After all, I do need to work on seeing things a different way. Maybe...enjoying the good of it all instead of just focusing on the bad. Seeing all those people happy to be alive...being with the Patrol..."

Kassava's smile lifted a bit, her right arm lifting up. She gripped onto Vegetto's chin with her thumb and pointer finger, slightly perking his head up.

"Being with you."

Vegetto relaxed his eyebrows, smilingly warmly back down at Kassava as she dropped her arm, continuing.

"I'd like to have some fun for a change. So I'm gonna do better now, since I know that's what I want...and what everyone else wants."

"Ma'am!"

Kassava perked her eyebrows, turning her head at the sound of a singular voice ringing out. A group of four Time Patrollers stood before the two, each soldier cradling one of the smaller Dragon Balls in each arm. The leader was a human male that cleared his throat, glancing at Vegetto for a minute before turning back to Kassava.

"What would you like us to do with the Dragon Balls?"

Kassava dropped her eyebrows, while Whis spoke up next.

"Oh my, I forgot about those."

The taller angel turned his eyes back to Kassava.

"Well, since we have them gathered and the Grand Priest used the Super Dragon Balls for your ceremony, would you like a second wish?"

Kassava kept her smile, shaking her head dismissively.

"No, that's alright. I...got what I wanted."

Leaning forward a bit, Kassava lightly pecked Vegetto's left check with her lips in a small kiss. She kept her warm smile, soon turning on her heel and descending a few steps down the staircase

"I'll see you down there, ok?"

Vegetto stood with the same relaxed expression, watching her disappear from sight down into the crowd below. Whis kept his smile, his eyes following Kassava into the crowd.

"It's more pleasant when she's in a good mood, isn't it?"

Vegetto let out a heavy sigh, his determined stare returning in both his expression and his dual voice.

"She deserves better than this."

Whis raised an eyebrow, turning his eyes back to Vegetto.

"Did you have something in mind?"

Vegetto frowned, rubbing his chin and glancing down.

"I don't know...if Super Shenron doesn't have enough power to restore his soul...then there's nothing we can do about it. But there's gotta be something we can do to give her...something. Anything for closure..."

He blinked suddenly, the sound of the lead Time Patroller's uneasy voice ringing out again.

"Umm...apologies, sir. We still don't know what we're supposed to do with the Dragon Balls: should we scatter them out again?"

Vegetto turned his head to the Time Patroller, shaking his head.

"No no, go ahead and load them up on the shrine."

"Yes sir."

Vegetto continued to rub his chin, furrowing his eyebrows as the four Time Patrollers all hurried up the nearby staircase to the shrine.

"Hmm...but if I can't revive him...what should I wish for?"

Whis' lips rose slowly into a smile, turning on his heel with his eyes still trained on Vegetto.

"I'll leave it to you, Vegetto. Good luck."

He slowly descended down the steps, humming happily to himself while Vegetto watched his descent with a small frown. Turning around, Vegetto faced towards the shrine as he continued to think to himself.

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes Later..._**

The bustling crowd within the city square itself was matched in sound only by the loud, blaring music ringing out from the city speakers high above. Crowds of people either stood within the long lines of the outdoor buffet that closed off the marketplace of the city, ate happily from the tables or stands set up to accommodate the celebration, or danced merrily with one another in the open square itself. All gathered together in the celebration of not only the defeat of Zamasu himself, but in the christening of the new God of Time within their universe. Kassava smiled lightly and warmly with each greeting from the new found fans that rushed to meet her, shaking hands and spending a good portion of the hour with the crowds alone that came to meet the new authority over the realm of time.

However, the exhaustion soon caught up to her, and using Gogeta and Trunks as security, Kassava quickly retreated to the confines of an open terrace sitting on the hillside above Conton City. The terrace belonged to a restaurant that had closed its doors for the celebration down below, allowing Gogeta, Trunks, and Kassava to use the space as they saw fit. Kassava sighed audibly first, collapsing down into a nearby chair and leaning back comfortably.

"Thanks guys...I didn't think it'd get that busy."

Trunks took a seat a table one down from Kassava's, relaxing into the chair as well.

"Don't mention it. I kind of prefer the peace and quiet."

Gogeta glanced around, being the last one of the three to take a seat at a table near both Trunks and Kassava.

"Huh, it's a shame this sushi restaurant is closed. I could really go for another round of lunch."

Trunks rubbed his chin, propping his feet up onto the table and furrowing his brow.

"I wouldn't know, haven't eaten here before."

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes turning to Kassava as she spoke, her eyes overlooking the city square.

"The food is good. But was really special about this place was the view."

She lifted her lips into a small smile, leaning over and resting her head on the railing.

"This used to be his favorite restaurant, just so he could stare at the statue while he ate."

Trunks immediately frowned in response, glancing off to the side.

"Ah...maybe we should've picked a different spot then."

Kassava kept her smile, lifting her chin up slightly and pulling her right arm out to dismissively wave at Trunks' comment.

"It's fine. I'm sure he still enjoys the view."

Trunks blinked in confusion, his head turning to Gogeta who shared his lost expression. Both warriors looked up at the sound of not only a new pair of footsteps, but Whis' voice ringing out behind them.

"So you figured it out."

Kassava kept her eyes forward, her smile still present.

"Yeah...when I made that wish, I knew something was off. All I wanted going into that ceremony...when the Grand Priest said I could wish for anything...was to bring him back. But when I was about to make the wish, everything just felt...wrong. That it wasn't right to just bring him back...when I could use the wish to bring everyone Zamasu killed back to life."

She turned her eyes to the corners.

"And when the Grand Priest said he couldn't be revived...it hurt but...I didn't feel cheated or angry. I saw those people that were robbed by Zamasu come back to life...how happy they were to be with there loved ones. And all that pain and anger I thought I'd have for being denied...it just...disappeared."

Whis nodded, lowering himself down into the nearest seat.

"Because it's what he wanted. And when he used his soul to repair your broken heart, it became what you wanted."

Kassava audibly scoffed, her smile remaining.

"Like fusion...he'd call it."

Whis nodded, while Trunks shook his head with a perplexed stare.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?"

Whis turned his eyes to Trunks, keeping his smile.

"In using his soul to repair Kassava's broken body, Genn has now become a part of her. His ambitions...his goals...all of that bled into her. That's why Kassava's wish changed so dramatically: it was really what he wanted, not her."

Kassava kept her eyes down, inhaling deeply.

"So we both got our real wish after all. He saves everyone...and I get the comfort of knowing he got what he wanted in the end."

The group sat in silence for a moment, staring out at the scene below. However, the sudden eruption of energy at the top of the mountain prompted Kassava's attention, blinking up at the sight of the sky above turning dark like a thunderstorm. From what she could make out of the tiny structure off in the distance that was the shrine dedicated to Shenron, a golden trail of light shot up abruptly from the mantle and spiralled into the sky. The light itself prompted gasps and inaudible chatter from down below, the crowds below all turning to face up to the source.

The golden energy soon dispersed into the form of the green scales of a familiar entity, the eternal dragon Shenron himself soon forming high above the city itself and leaning his head down. His voice thundered out for all to hear, almost shaking the entire city in his speech.

 ** _"I am the eternal dragon! State your wish!"_**

Gogeta sat upright, leaning up to take in the sight. Kassava narrowed her eyes, making out the small little speck of Vegetto standing at the base of the shrine. The Potara fusion was smirking, his lips moving in speech that none could hear aside from Shenron himself. After a few seconds, Shenron's red eyes illuminated the dark atmosphere in an ominous explosion of energy. The light soon died out, and Shenron's thunderous voice erupted again.

 ** _"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"_**

Kassava dropped her eyebrow, noticing no real change to the environment that took hold as Shenron soon retreated down as a pillar of light into the shrine itself. The circular aura shot up into the sky, and the seven Dragon Balls all shot out in the open sky in opposite directions as the dark clouds above began to disperse on their own. The bright clear sky of the afternoon soon returned, and the curious onlookers began to return to their festivities shortly after.

With a small "fzzt", Vegetto suddenly appeared from thin air behind Kassava and landing gently on the ground. Trunks and Gogeta both instinctively flinched at the sudden arrival, watching Vegetto lower two fingers off his forehead.

"Oh good...you're not in the middle of something."

Kassava glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Just enjoying the view...what did you wish for?"

Vegetto broke out into a confident smirk, reaching out for the nearest seat next to Kassava. Pulling the chair back, he dropped down onto the cushion with a light sigh, sitting comfortably while he nodded to the city square.

"The view is about to get much better."

Kassava raised an eyebrow, her eyes turning back forward. She stared down, looking for any change at all before the scattered stone remains of Vegetto's broken statue began to illuminate with a bright, white glow. The crowds of people all gasped at the development, instinctively stepping away as the stone itself began to float into the air all on its own. Each piece floated towards the center of the square high above the party goers, all converging to the platform where the statue had stood tall once before. The stone seemingly melted into each other, the pieces all colliding and the glowing light soon forming a large, humanoid shape in the center.

Kassava scoffed, taking her head off the railing and mockingly rolling her eyes as she sat back into her seat next to Vegetto.

"You're kidding. You really used a wish from a magical dragon just to rebuild a statue of yourself?!"

She kept her smile, stifling her chuckling.

"Talk about being vain."

Vegetto kept his smirk, slowly shaking his head.

"Oh no...it's not going to be the same. I had Shenron make some modifications."

Kassava's smirk faded away, turning back to the sight in confusion for a moment, following the piece that was Vegetto's head. The structure of the stone itself remained the same until it was placed neatly on top of the glowing figure, but soon after, the shape of the traditional spiked hairstyle of Vegetto morphed into a different flair. Kassava's eyes widened a bit, leaning forward in recognizing the familiar shape of the new hairstyle as the glow began to dissipate on its own. The statue held the same exact pose as the former individual that it was crafted of, but instead of Vegetto, the new face was an identical copy of Genn's. His smile was bright as the sun shone off the new, crisp granite, and the light soon retreated away once the final plaque of gold was added to the base of the foundation.

Kassava's mouth hung open along with her eyes, Vegetto leaning forward and clearing his throat.

"We can't see it from here, but the new plaque down there reads, _'Dedicated to the hero that saved us all'."_

He leaned back slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"After all, if it wasn't for him...Zamasu would've been permanently immortal and we wouldn't have been able to stop him. So with a little validation and making some...edits...to his past in the Scroll of Eternity...everyone will remember him only as the Conton City Hero that defeated the evil Zamasu."

Vegetto had barely finished his sentence, yelping out with wide eyes as Kassava suddenly tackled him down onto the floor. He chuckled lightly in amusement, lying flat while Kassava tightly bear hugged him, her tightly shut eyes leaking tears that streamed down the sides of her face. She nuzzled the gi on his chest for a moment, her lips being muffled by the cloth as she spoke in a cracked voice.

"I love you."

Vegetto's smirk dropped a bit, losing its flair for a warm smile in its place. He tightly wrapped his arms around her back, his own dual voice soft.

"I love you too, Kass."

Leaning back with a content sigh, Vegetto rested his head against the hard floor while staring up at the lightly cloudy sky above.

...

...

...

...

 _ **The End**_


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

 ** _Age 780, World of the Void. 26 minutes remaining in the Tournament of Power._**

Brown smoke blasted upwards from the ground, the impact of force from Jiren's fist shattering the ground below. However, the silver and firey flames tore through the smoke as Goku floated out from the other side, dispersing the dust away after landing gently onto the ground. He briefly glanced over his arms, his legs having seemingly carried him through the air and connecting to the ground while Jiren stood with his back turned. Stepping back to face towards Goku, Jiren slowly lifted his left fist up, wiping a small scratch from the side of his face in a single swipe.

Standing with Gohan at the edge of the crater, Piccolo watched on with wide eyes at the strange development unfolding.

"It only grazed him...but Goku's attacks are working. Even though he was no match as Blue before..."

Gohan kept his stern, perplexed stare on the firey figure below, his voice low.

"Those movements...they're nothing like Dad's usual fighting style. He's not just fast; I couldn't even sense him moving to attack at all."

Piccolo nodded once.

"Yeah...it's the same when he dodges."

Standing high above the two, Vegeta glared down into the crater from the small rock formation he stood arm, his arms crossed in front of his armor.

"What's happening? I see it with my own eyes...but his actions feel so unreal."

His eyes narrowed, watching on as Dyspo and Toppo descended down from the opposite side of the crater towards the calm, collected Goku.

"What happened to you, Kakarot?"

* * *

High above in the stands, Krillin, Tien, and Master Roshi all huddled close to the edge of the balcony to get a closer look at the battle below. Beerus stood up straight, his eyes wide and frozen as place while Master Roshi perked his head over the railing.

"This is not normal!"

Tien's shocked expression grew in intensity, visibly trembling a bit.

"The speed of his response, the accuracy of his movements..."

Krillin spoke next, the concern clear in his voice.

"What happened all of a sudden, Goku?"

Whis leaned forward a bit in his seat, resting his chin on a single finger while he analyzed the situation.

"Hmm..."

His eyes sharpened a bit, the sight of Goku effortlessly repelling Dyspo and Toppo in a coordinated toss with both arms doing very little to impress him. However, the taller angel perked a bit at the retaliation of Toppo's Justice Flash. Not because of the fighter's immense spread of blaster fire or power, but in Goku's casual stride towards Jiren in the thick of the fire.

 _The power of Super Saiyan using godly energy...that was the peak of Saiyan potential. There still lies two forms beyond Goku and Vegeta's capabilities in Blue...but this...it's so different. He's moving effortlessly through the attack, completely unafraid of the destruction around him and only exerting effort to dispel the energy that actually might hit him. Perhaps he is finally heeding my lessons...but where..._

Whis sharpened his glare even further, intensely following the rapid exchange of blows between Jiren and Goku as they floated higher off the arena stage.

 _Where have I seen that silver fire before?_

* * *

"Oooooh!"

Zeno's small black pupils glinted in his immense excitement of the battle above, hopping slightly in his seat while shaking his hands and turning towards the Future Zeno.

"Goku suddenly got stronger!"

Future Zeno mimicked the exact same excitement, raising his fists up and excitedly turning towards present Zeno.

"Oooooh! Goku suddenly got amazing!"

Both turned back, Future Zeno speaking first.

"Why?! Why?!"

Present Zeno soon followed.

"How come?! How come?!"

The Grand Priest floated up, rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps..."

* * *

Whis' eyes immediately brightened, the taller angel shooting out of his seat once the memory finally dawned on him.

"Perhaps something wonderful is happening to Goku!"

Tien turned back to Whis, his eyebrow raising.

"Do you know what it is?"

Whis kept his eccstatic grin.

"Yes! Though is just my assumption, of course!"

Beerus' jawline shook and trembled, the truth slowly creeping into his mind despite his best efforts to keep it out. His mouth hung open, staring on and seeing Jiren's and Goku's thrown fists narrowly miss. The massive arm of the Pride Trooper flashed before his own eyes, changing and morphing into a shade of an all too familiar green. In his place soon after, stood the rampaging and monstrous Zamasu, desperately charging and striking out at Goku. Yet the mortal Beerus took pity on had changed as well, the figure changing dramatically into another Saiyan mimicking the clean, crisp movements to avoid Zamasu's overbearing surges of power. The only constant that remained the same were the intense, fierce silver eyes that glared down their opponent. The momentary clash of Zamasu and Vegetto rapidly dispersed back into reality for Beerus, who dropped his shoulders a bit in almost defeat in having to recognize the truth before him.

 ** _"Ultra Instinct."_**


	53. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue 2 (Final Chapter)**

* * *

 ** _Age 760, One week after the Tournament of Power. Universe 11, Marcato's Throne Room._**

* * *

"Absolutely ridiculous."

Marcato, the ruling god of time for Universe 11, sat lazily in his throne. The dragon uncrossed his legs, leaning forward a bit and narrowing his eyes down at the lone attendant kneeling at the edge of the steps to his throne, his tone darkening.

"You really thought it was prudent to interrupt my relaxation just to inform me of a boring tournament that had no authority over our realm?"

The attendant kept his head bowed deeply, hiding his face and attempting to keep his voice firm.

"Sire...our realm lost. Not even Jiren could-"

"I don't care about Jiren!"

The attendant stopped mid sentence, Marcato waving his right hand dismissively and glancing off to the side with a lazy stare.

"A fighter capable of defeating a destroyer on his team, and Belmod still can't secure victory over the other universes. Why pester me with news on the pathetic failures like them?"

The attendant lifted his lead slightly.

"The winning destroyer, sir...was Beerus."

Marcato's disinterested and arrogant expression instantly vanished at the name, his head turning back to the attendant with wide but narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?"

The attendant instantly dropped his head again.

"Lord Beerus' team...won the tournament, sir."

Marcato sat still for a moment in silence, his eyes turning up slowly. He suddenly lashed out to the left, snapping his fingers in front of one of the guards at the bottom of the raised platform his throne sat on.

"You! Pull up GodTube, now!"

The guard bowed his head in a panicked nod, hastily pulling out a small grey remote and summoning a large intangible screen in front of the throne. Marcato's instantly narrowed, carefully scrutinizing the scene of Goku and Frieza surging forward with Jiren off of the Tournament of Power's stage. He snapped his fingers to the left side again, prompting the guard.

"Rewind it."

The scene rapidly changed as time reversed on screen, soon reverting back through the final minutes of the Tournament. Marcato waved his hand, signalling for the guard to stop again once a bright silver light struck his eyes.

"Wait."

Marcato stared down into the eyes of the fully transformed Goku, leaning forward a bit. He scoffed lightly, his eyes turning towards the very small sillhoutte of Whis that could be seen in the stands on the corner of the screen.

"So that's your play. Training even the lowest mortals up to do your dirty work. How pitiful."

The attendant remained in his kneeled state, speaking up next.

"Universe 7's claim to power is in their belief in trust and friendship. They believe that when they work together, any obstacle can be overcome."

Marcato scoffed lightly again.

"Give me a break. If that's all it took to defeat Jiren, then he's more pathetic than I thought. They can summon as many fools as they like: in the end, they cannot stand against **real** power."

He rested his scaly chin on both fists, leaning forward in his seat.

"Still...this universe...none of this makes sense. Who is this man that obtained Ultra Instinct?"

The attendant turned his head up.

"His name is Goku: a Saiyan from a planet called Earth. He is the one that had Lord Zeno host this tournament."

Marcato's eyes widened.

"Zeno? This... **nobody**...had the ear of Lord Zeno?!"

The dragon's wide eyes quickly narrowed, his fist crashing down on the handrail to his right and glaring up at the screen.

 _What is so special about this backwater universe?! The Grand Priest makes that weak woman a god...Lord Zeno befriends a mortal...and Whis actively tutors barbarians into Ultra Instinct?!_

Marcato's glare only intensified as images of Goku happily playing with both Zenos, Kassava standing with the Grand Priest at her ceremony, and Whis training Vegeta played across the screen.

 _Fine...then the plan all hinges on this. Lord Zeno and the Grand Priest want to put all of their favor into this lowly universe? Then they'll pay for it dearly; after I crush them, no one will dare question my rule._

His lips lifted slightly into a sinister smirk.

 _The last they'll both see before I kill them, are their favored pets dying at my feet._

Marcato's smirk vanished in an instant, glaring down at the attendant.

"I want all the information you can dig up on Universe 7. Start with this Kassava...anything that can help me understand why the Grand Priest would put his favor in her. Then bring me intelligence on the man with Ultra Instinct, followed by anything and everything on Whis' shaping of the mortals within his realm. We need to figure out just what extent his meddling has done for the population."

The attendant rose up, nodding to the guard.

"Yes sir, I will have a full report as soon as possible."

Marcato's stare followed the attendant as he left, leaning back into his throne in the ornate palace room and let the atmosphere fall into tense silence.

* * *

 ** _Universe 7, Training Realm of Conton City_**

* * *

The wind gently blew across the open plain of green grass, the blades all fluttering along with the robes hanging on the ends of Whis' outfit. The tall angel stood with slightly narrowed eyes, staring down the two Saiyans standing a few feet across from him in the open space.

"I'm disappointed: both of you are clearly lacking in the necessary speed. This has been more than sufficient to warm you both up."

His right eyebrow raised.

"Have the past few days been nothing but wasted time and effort?"

Vegetto huffed lightly, straightening himself out and smirking.

"Not at all, this training did the trick. You've done a great deal for us; without your help, there's no way we would've figured this out on our own so quickly."

He frowned.

"It's just..."

Gogeta kept a stern stare, his eyes narrowing into a fierce glare and finishing for Vegetto.

"You know what's about to happen. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Whis kept his smile, his arms still tucked behind his back.

"Don't worry about me, boys."

His warm smile raised a bit, watching Vegetto and Gogeta both move a couple of steps apart from each other.

"I've waited a long time for this day."

The light in the sky suddenly darkened, and two intense pressures in the immediate vicinity of the taller angel suddenly exploded outwards. Whis' expression remained completely unchanged as his hair and robes were blasted backwards from the scorching wind. Silver fire radiated outwards from both Vegetto and Gogeta in the sudden explosion of power, rapidly surging up and engulfing their bodies within less than a second. The grass around them became charred instantly, the spread of the circle expanding well beyond the actual flames' immediate vicinity. Both Saiyan's hair and eyes now shined with a brilliant gleam of silver, their arms at their sides.

Whis met the intense glare of both fusions now glaring him down in the fully mastered state of Ultra Instinct, his smile raising a bit.

"At last."

Vegetto spaced his legs a bit, raising his right arm and cocking it back a bit with his hand balling into a fist. Gogeta kept his arms to the side, but leaned forward slightly and tensed his legs in preparation to launch forward in a dash. Whis tensed his arms for the first time, raising both arms in a strange stance that neither fusion recognized. His smile grew a bit, nodding to them both.

"Let's see if you finally have what it takes to defeat me."

In an instant, all three fighters suddenly launched forward, the air and ground around them exploding up from the unseen impacts of their strikes.

* * *

 ** _Universe 11, Marcato's Throne Room. One week later._**

* * *

"Sir!"

Marcato perked his head up at the sudden call, his eyes turning down. The attendant panted as he came to a halt at the edge of the platform that Marcato's throne sat ontop of, bowing his head.

"We've discovered something...something you need to see."

Marcato watched on with a flat, yet strong stare as the attendant pulled up another screen above. Marcato's eyes widened a bit, the scene of Ultra Instinct Vegetto and Gogeta battling with Whis. His wide eyes only narrowed a bit, immediately leaning forward at the sight of Whis losing ground on Vegetto and Gogeta, gripping onto the handguards.

"Who are they?"

The attendant swallowed hard.

"We've done some digging but have only a few notes on them."

The screen froze on Vegetto, his fist reeled back with a roar that was silenced from the pause.

"Vegetto. He was Chronoa's favored mortal, defeated a Demon God to save her crumbling city and became a legend amongst her Time Patrol. Reports indicate he was to be the new God of Time...but due to unspecified circumstances, he is not. Whis has been privately instructing him due to Chronoa's wishes."

The screen then transitioned to Gogeta, who was lunging underneath Vegetto's legs in a sweeping kick towards Whis'.

"Gogeta, a new addition to the Universe 7 Time Patrol. Lord Beerus trained him in a contest with Whis, hoping to make this Gogeta more powerful than Vegetto. However, their stories do not begin with the Time Patrol."

The attendant pulled up two images shortly after, both depicting Goku and Vegeta fusing together through the means of Potara and the Fusion Dance.

"Both of them are born from special magics binding two Saiyans together; one of whom, is the man who obtained Ultra Instinct and the other, the second strongest fighter in Universe 7. These two fusions have rarely appeared...but in each moment in Universe 7's history...important battles were instantly decided due to their vast strength in comparison."

Marcato sat back in his throne, carefully studying the still images that soon flooded the screen. Super Saiyan Gogeta easily defeating Janemba, Super Vegetto mockingly pummeling Majin Buu, and both fusions teaming up against Zamasu as Super Saiyan Blue.

"Whenever these two appeared in the original history...they outclassed every opponent they came across. We are not sure how they have become permanent alongside Goku and Vegeta, but it is without question-"

Marcato mused to himself.

"They are the strongest Universe 7 has to offer. Whis' secret weapons..."

He nodded down to the attendant, his eyes still narrowed.

"Anything else we can use against these two?"

The attendant nodded, the screen changing once more. Marcato raised an eyebrow, staring on at the sight of Kassava clad in a white dress and clinging tightly onto Vegetto's right arm, who was wearing a black suit.

"This happened just yesterday, sir. It would seem there is a strong bond between Kassava and this Vegetto."

Marcato's lips rose into a smirk, lowering his chin slightly.

"Ah...not even a month into the position...and already breaking the rules."

He sat upright in his seat, nodding to the attendant.

"Gather everything you can on these two, we'll need to plan this downfall accordingly. I want to move on these three in two months: that should be enough time to prepare for their downfall."

The attendant bowed his head, his voice timid.

"Umm...well...sir...that might be impossible."

Marcato frowned, his glare returning.

"What do you mean?"

The attendant merely reached down into his left coat pocket, digging around for a moment. Marcato rose out of his seat, raising an eyebrow and staring down at the ornate, golden scroll that the attendant presented with his arms raised above his head while he kneeled.

"There's been...an announcement."

Marcato snatched the scroll from the outstretched hands. Ringing out the parchment, Marcato stared down at the golden paper with narrowed eyes, which soon widened.

"The...Tournmanet of History?"

The attendant nodded.

"Lord Zeno's tournament was such a huge success...the Grand Priest decided he wished to hold one of his own. And because he was inspired by Chronoa's Time Patrol...he wants all twelve universes to gather a team of six fighters to compete against each other."

Maracto scoffed lightly, lightly tossing the orante scroll to the side and stepping back up towards his throne.

"More games...wonderful."

The attendant lifted his head slightly.

"Sir...there is rumor that the winner of the contest will be gifted with the Super Dragon Balls. Only this time, Super Shenron will be imbued with the power to grant any wish."

Marcato's eyes immediately widened.

"Any wish?"

The attendant nodded, prompting Marcato to break out into another sinister grin.

"That changes everything..."


End file.
